


Militat omnis amans

by Valpur



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Spartacus (TV) Fusion, Angst, Death, F/F, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Torture, Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 142,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpur/pseuds/Valpur
Summary: [Spartacus!AU - more or less]Anders è uno schiavo in cerca di giustizia.Hawke un gladiatore in cerca di quel che resta della sua famiglia.Si troveranno - e il sangue scorrerà a fiumi.





	1. Militat omnis amans

 

 

I ricordi degli ultimi giorni erano una costellazione di frammenti privi di nesso logico.

La villa di _dominus_ Greagoir, con le sue pareti bianche coperte di rose – solo rovi in quegli ultimi singulti d'inverno – e il consueto rumore della vita di tutti i giorni. Tintinnare di bicchieri e posate e catene, la sinfonia che accompagnava la sua vita da schiavo. Le mani sporche d'inchiostro di Karl, chino sui conti che il padrone lo aveva incaricato di rivedere, e il giardino riparato dove Anders ancora riusciva a recuperare qualche erba e radice per gli unguenti che era suo compito preparare.

Voci nei corridoi: una faida, pettegolezzi tra nullità che avevano orecchie ovunque e sussurravano di rivalità con un pretore per eredità sospette e qualche truffa.

Buio. Torce. L'intonaco bianco che si chiazzava di rosso mentre un branco di uomini senza volto faceva irruzione nella villa e massacrava con precisione chiunque capitasse loro a tiro. Karl lo aveva raggiunto nel seminterrato che erano gli alloggi della servitù e lo aveva preso per mano.

Anders non stava dormendo, allertato dal chiasso.

“Ora o mai più”.

Quante volte Anders aveva provato a fuggire negli anni precedenti, ciascun tentativo conclusosi con un numero crescente di frustate e la minaccia sempre più concreta di finire inchiodato a una croce se non avesse messo la testa a posto. Ma da quando era arrivato Karl era stato diverso – meglio, forse.

O forse no, visto che aveva trovato qualcuno che gli rendesse tollerabile la prigionia; Greagoir era ancora il suo padrone, ma Karl era con lui e le catene pesavano un po' di meno.

Sangue e grida mentre, tra la confusione e il terrore, scivolavano tra le ombre e nel vasto mondo esterno.

Per quasi quattro giorni avevano sentito il sapore della libertà e Anders aveva quasi iniziato a sperarci davvero.  
Una lezione che si ostinava a non imparare.

Erano venuti a prenderli nel cuore della notte – di nuovo. Non qualcuno della casa di Greagoir, sempre che ci fosse anche un solo sopravvissuto (e Anders non avrebbe versato una singola lacrima per il suo vecchio padrone) ma sconosciuti sudici e brutali. Ricordava la pacata spiegazione di Karl e il suo tragico errore: confessare che erano schiavi. Scampati a un massacro, certo, innocenti di tutto ma pur sempre merce da rivendere a un mercato.

E da lì il mondo era precipitato. Passarono di mano, una gabbia dopo l'altra, una bastonata dopo l'altra ed ecco che altri brandelli di memoria andarono a riempire lo strappo buio dell'incubo iniziato con quelle grida lontane.

Anders aveva smesso di tener traccia del percorso lungo cui venivano condotti; si stavano lasciando il gelo alle spalle ma questa non era una gran consolazione, visto che ad attenderli c'era, nella migliore delle ipotesi, solo un altro collare.

L'aria aveva un odore inconfondibile, salsedine e pesce, l'inequivocabile richiamo del mare in lontananza. Ne scorsero uno spicchio tra le alture, un frammento di specchio bluastro che rifletteva il cielo invernale, e poi sparì di nuovo.

La mano di Karl era solida e morbida nella sua, le dita che gli accarezzavano le nocche.

“Andrà tutto bene”, gli disse con un sorriso. Non lo aveva mai perso, una scintilla di ostinato attaccamento alla vita che gli faceva brillare gli occhi e gli dava la forza di consolarlo. Era più grande di lui, schiavo e figlio di schiavi, colto e indispensabile per chiunque si rendesse conto della sua intelligenza. Anders gli appoggiò la testa alla spalla e gli si strinse contro.

Chiunque fossero gli uomini che li avevano acquistati non doveva trattarsi di trafficanti di schiavi di rilievo, visto che erano soli nella gabbia improvvisata trainata da una coppia di muli dalla schiena imbarcata.

“Dove stiamo andando?” gli chiese per l'ennesima volta. Aveva provato, durante i primi giorni, a insistere con i loro carcerieri, ma all'apparenza non parlavano una parola di latino o greco. Erano uomini dalla pelle scura e dal naso aquilino, pronti a rispondere alle sue domande con una bastonata e un ringhio gutturale; all'ennesimo livido Anders, anche a causa della crescente preoccupazione di Karl, aveva stabilito di tenere la bocca chiusa e basare le proprie deduzioni sul mondo che li circondava.

“So che stiamo ancora seguendo la costa, non vedo il mare da ieri ma sento ancora i gabbiani e...”

Anders tacque quando l'uomo che camminava al loro fianco gli lanciò un'occhiata tagliente. Si morse la lingua e strinse i pugni, un po' per la frustrazione, un po' per riacquistare sensibilità alle dita che formicolavano per le corde grezze strette attorno ai polsi.

Attese un istante; appena gli stranieri presero a parlare tra di loro si appoggiò a Karl e proseguì in un sussurro.

“Sei sicuro che stiamo andando a sud?”

“Ragionevolmente. Mi baso solo sui miei studi e non sull'esperienza diretta, ricordi?” Sollevò goffo le mani e, dopo una cauta occhiata al conducente del carro, sfiorò la fronte di Anders per sistemargli una sudicia ciocca bionda incollata alla pelle. “Se quello è il Mare del Risveglio, comunque, stiamo andando a Kirkwall”.

“E da lì...”

Anders deglutì e si appoggiò al suo tocco, ingoiando a fatica il grumo di disperazione che gli pesava nel petto.

“Anders, ascoltami”. La voce di Karl era poco più che un respiro quasi soffocato dagli zoccoli dei muli. “Non è tutto perduto. Ci sono buone probabilità che ci acquistino entrambi, ma devi dimostrarti docile e tranquillo”.

Uno sbuffo derisorio gli sfuggì dalle narici mentre arricciava il lungo naso.

“Docile. _Io_ ”.

“Sì, tu. Sai quanto ami il fuoco che ti divora l'anima ma so anche che sei intelligente e capace di trovare un compromesso quando ne va del nostro futuro. Mi prometti che non cercherai di ribellarti?”

Anders si scostò per guardarlo negli occhi; gli sembrava che nelle ultime settimane l'argento nei suoi capelli e nella barba si fosse fatto più fitto, che ci fossero nuove rughe all'angolo degli occhi azzurri. Era sfinito e spaventato quanto lui.

“Mi chiedi molto”.

Karl distolse per un istante lo sguardo, giusto il tempo di assicurarsi che i carcerieri fossero ancora impegnati a discutere a voce sempre più alta nella loro lingua incomprensibile, quindi gli posò un bacio furtivo sulle labbra.

“Nulla che tu non possa darmi. Tutto ciò che conta è che stiamo assieme”.

Si era aggrappato a lui – alla mano che lo accarezzava, alla sua presenza che sapeva di saggezza e protezione – ma non era facile resistere. Aveva assaggiato il sapore della libertà per la prima volta da quando aveva dodici anni e dopo una manciata di ore gliel'avevano portata via: non era giusto.  
Ma d'altro canto cosa c'era di giusto nella sua vita? La guerra si era ingoiata il villaggio in cui era nato e cresciuto, e quale altra utilità poteva avere un orfano magro e arrabbiato se non venire venduto per due spiccioli al miglior offerente? Non era giusto che fosse rimasto solo, che fosse diventato schiavo e tanto meno che anni di tortura non fossero stati sufficienti a spegnere il suo desiderio di fuga.

Il rollio del carro, interrotto da qualche sussulto sulla strada accidentata, finì per cullarlo in uno stato di trance che era quasi sonno. Con la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Karl e l'odore di sporco e paura nel naso intravide o forse sognò le campagne brulle sotto gli ultimi raggi del crepuscolo.

Dormì poco e male, le ore che gocciolavano lente mentre si svegliava in continuazione per una buca sulla strada o per un grido rauco dei loro aguzzini. Ogni volta che apriva gli occhi si accertava che Karl fosse ancora lì con lui, che non glielo avessero portato via.

“Sono qui”, gli disse alla fine con uno sbadiglio quando l'alba iniziava a sorgere tra le colline, portandosi via il freddo della notte. Anders rabbrividì contro di lui e torse la bocca in un'approssimazione di sorriso.

“In effetti è un po' difficile andarsene, no? Altrimenti avremmo già...”  
La verga di uno degli schiavisti si abbatté sulle sbarre e Anders si ritrasse in un riflesso condizionato che gli faceva incassare la testa tra le spalle. Lo sconosciuto digrignò una chiostra di denti giallastri e sputò a terra.

Non appena si fu voltato Anders abbassò le spalle.

“Stronzo”, disse piano, e Karl lo guardò allarmato. “Be', che c'è? Tanto non mi capisce”.

“Inizia ad abituarti a tenere a freno la lingua, Anders. Dove stiamo andando ti capiranno. Ti prego, stai attento”.

 _Sì, ma_ dove _stiamo andando?_

Non formulò mai la domanda ad alta voce, gelato dall'occhiata dura dell'uomo coi denti marci, e si limitò a incrociare le lunghe gambe. Attorno alle caviglie nude le corde avevano scavato un anello scarnificato, geloni e frizione ormai smorzati dall'abitudine al disagio.

Dominus Greagoir era un bastardo di prima categoria, severo e spesso violento per dimostrare la propria autorità, ma almeno si era sempre assicurato che i suoi schiavi fossero puliti. Anders non si ricordava neanche più di che colore fosse la sua pelle sotto tutto quel sudiciume.

Il sole sbucò oltre il crinale dei colli spogli e incendiò di rosso le acque del Mare del Risveglio, riapparso con l'alba.

Con il timido calore che faceva levare una coltre di foschia dai campi incolti arrivò un odore lontano. O, a essere più precisi, un fetore che cresceva a ogni passo dei muli. Anders aveva sentito quello stesso puzzo passando con il padrone vicino al macello: sangue e piscio e merda, animali accalcati e terrorizzati, il tutto accompagnato dal ronzio incessante delle mosche.

Karl si raddrizzò a sedere e corrugò la fronte, stringendo le palpebre per mettere a fuoco il panorama. Anders aveva una vista migliore e socchiuse la bocca quando iniziò a distinguere le sagome dei cavalli assiepati attorno a un vasto spiazzo ingombro di tende, la marea di colori e forme senza logica che ai suoi occhi si rivelò una distesa di teste e chiasso e corvi.

Corvi ovunque. Saltellavano a terra, gracchiavano appollaiati sugli innumerevoli carri.

Cacavano sulle pareti di legno scrostato della piccola arena che si ergeva al centro della bolgia.

“Siamo arrivati”.

 

“Tieni gli occhi aperti”, gli disse Karl mentre il cocchiere apriva il lucchetto. Anders fece in tempo ad alzarsi in ginocchio – e non che potesse fare molto altro, visto che era decisamente troppo alto per starci, in quella gabbia – quando la mano dell'uomo lo afferrò per la corda legata ai polsi e lo strattonò a terra.

Udì Karl trattenere rumorosamente il fiato e poco altro; l'istinto e i buoni riflessi gli fecero spostare in avanti le braccia ma non servì a riparargli il viso dall'impatto con il terreno. Anders si schiantò di faccia al suolo, i denti che laceravano l'interno della guancia e un fiotto di sangue che gli colava in gola e oltre le labbra. Per un attimo vide tutto nero, poi arrivò il dolore – quello che bruciava in bocca, che gli graffiava i gomiti sbucciati e, subito, una scossa lacerante lungo tutto il cranio. Quello che era stato il cocchiere lo afferrò per i capelli e trascinò in piedi, lanciandolo a barcollare in avanti.

Il secondo uomo lo prese per le spalle quando gli oscillò contro; non un gesto gentile ma sufficiente a ridargli equilibrio. Anders piegò le ginocchia e si chinò in avanti con il sangue che gli colava dalle labbra e la vista che cominciava a schiarirsi dopo l'impatto brutale. Karl scese rapido dal carro evitandosi un simile trattamento, ma fu comunque con uno spintone e una bastonata dietro alle cosce che il carceriere lo fece affiancare ad Anders.

“Stai bene?” gli chiese con un rapido sguardo preoccupato.

“Non preoccuparti per me, adesso smetto di sputare sangue e torno a essere...”

Non finì mai la frase. La secchiata di acqua gelida e fangosa li prese in pieno e li fece boccheggiare; neanche un secondo per prendere fiato, per permettere a Karl di smettere di tossire per la sorsata che gli era andata di traverso e ne arrivò un'altra. Alla terza Anders sputacchiò e sollevò le mani per cercare di scostarsi i capelli incollati al viso.

“Ci... ci vogliono presentabili”, sussurrò Karl battendo i denti. Il clima era molto più mite delle regioni del nord da cui erano stati portati via, ma questo non lo rendeva adatto a un simile trattamento.

Anders aprì e richiuse i pugni sotto i rivoli di acqua sporca che faceva il possibile per portarsi via settimane di sudiciume.

Il bestiame veniva trattato meglio. I pochi anni al fianco di Karl, pur se in catene, avevano appannato l'odio che provava per l'Impero e chiunque ne facesse parte ma ora l'onda di pelle d'oca che gli increspava le braccia e l'orrenda sensazione di essere praticamente nudo, in esposizione come un qualsiasi vitello gli stava schiarendo le idee.

Sbuffò dal naso e sputò di nuovo, leccandosi via una goccia di sangue dal labbro.

I carcerieri lasciarono cadere i secchi e presero a confabulare tra di loro, e Karl ne approfittò. Afferrò il polso di Anders – la stretta bruciava dove le corde avevano scavato – e lo guardò con urgenza.

“Non farlo, ti scongiuro!”

“Fare _cosa_ , Karl? Ti sfugge qualche dettaglio”, e sollevò le mani legate. Provò a sorridere senza successo e Karl strinse le palpebre in uno sguardo severo.

“Riconosco quell'espressione e per quanto la ami so che potrebbe costarci la vita. Promettimelo, Anders! Davvero, questa volta!”

Anders abbassò lo sguardo su di lui e strinse le labbra. Karl era peggio che implorante: era _sicuro_ di quello che stava dicendo. E probabilmente aveva anche ragione. Del resto era lui quello maturo, quello saggio e prudente, capace di veleggiare in una vita di schiavitù mantenendo la testa alta e la dignità di un patrizio. Anders era la testa calda, la battuta sbagliata al momento sbagliato e un ragnatela di cicatrici sulla schiena che parlavano di ribellione e fughe fallite – era solo Anders e Karl lo amava per questo. Un ultimo rapido sguardo agli uomini e si arrischiò a trasformare la stretta di mano in una carezza.

“Va bene, farò il bravo”, e da qualche parte in fondo al cuore recuperò la forza di fargli l'occhiolino. Questo sembrò tranquillizzare qualcosa sul viso segnato di Karl. Per una manciata di secondi, più di quanto potessero sperare, furono quasi soli, controllati ma liberi di guardarsi intorno.

Anders tese il collo oltre la piazzola in cui si erano fermati e si scrollò come un cane dall'acqua che continuava a grondargli dai capelli aggrovigliati sul petto nudo. Era sempre stato magro, ma l'ultimo periodo gli aveva mangiato la carne dalle ossa e ora sotto la pelle lentigginosa sporgeva il profilo delle costole.

Una fila di schiave legate a una singola catena veniva condotta con pigri schiocchi di frusta lungo la via principale, e dietro di loro una mandria di bambini silenziosi. Anders dovette distogliere lo sguardo – troppo piccoli per non piangere, troppo vecchi per credere potesse servire a qualcosa. La rabbia gli ribollì alla bocca dello stomaco ma tacque, osservando l'arena.

Karl gli aveva insegnato a osservare e capire, a prendere un lungo respiro prima di trarre conclusioni e a studiare i dettagli che gli capitavano davanti. Non un esercizio da poco per un impulsivo come lui, ma qualcosa aveva imparato. Donne e bambini venivano portati a un'estremità del mercato, con ogni probabilità agli stalli destinati agli schiavi. Nella direzione opposta poteva vedere il transito di altre gabbie non dissimili dalla loro, piene di uomini in catene dai visi tra l'infuriato e il disperato.

Potevano avere braccia muscolose ed espressioni minacciose, ma portavano al collo lo stesso giogo e recavano gli stessi segni di chiunque altro – frusta e fame e prigionia.

Li chiamavano gladiatori ma erano solo schiavi.

Un sorriso tetro gli inclinò le labbra e fece sanguinare di più il morso.

“Guardiamo il lato positivo” disse con una scrollata delle spalle dando un'occhiata al fisico esile di Karl. “Non siamo carne da arena, almeno”.

“Abbiamo una possibilità, devi solo...”

Un improvviso trambusto lo zittì. Gli stranieri a cui erano stati venduti erano stati raggiunti da un uomo con una tunica bordata di ricami color bronzo, sporca ma elegante.

“No no non ci stiamo capendo – non parlate una parola di latino, bestie illetterate – ah, Agapius, traducimi cosa stanno dicendo”. Quando gesticolò allo schiavo anziano alle sue spalle le braccia flaccide oscillarono allo stesso ritmo della pappagorgia.

Il vecchio emerse dall'ombra del padrone e si rivelò essere una creatura vizza dalla pelle scura che si mise subito a disquisire con gli schiavisti nella loro lingua madre senza alcuna esitazione. Il tono della discussione non era dei più pacati ma lo schiavo non mutò espressione e non si preoccupò di ascoltare l’intero sproloquio prima di riportare al padrone.

“Dicono che sono ancora giovani e sani e che dovrebbero essere pagati come gladiatori, non come semplici schiavi”.  
L'uomo grasso si sventolò con un ventaglio di piume e spostò i piccoli occhi neri su Anders e Karl.

“Mezzi morti di fame vorrai dire. Quello lì alto è pelle e ossa e l'altro ha la barba grigia, non è così giovane. Tariffa minima, e si ritengano fortunati che glieli compro. Chiedigli come li hanno avuti”.

Un altro breve scambio di parole ringhianti e frettolose e lo schiavo scrutò oltre i suoi interlocutori, un'occhiata piatta e senza simpatia che raggelò la pelle di Anders.

Non era un alleato, quell'uomo, e quando udì la verità pronunciata in un latino senza inflessioni seppe che i guai stavano peggiorando.

“Sono schiavi fuggiaschi venduti loro da un mercante dei Libero Confini che a sua volta li aveva ricevuti di seconda o terza mano”.

“Fuggitivi, eh? E me li vorreste vendere come gladiatori! Dagli il minimo – aggiungici due spiccioli per farli stare zitti e avvisali che ci metto pochissimo a trovare un'accusa plausibile per farli scacciare senza merce e senza soldi. Assicurati che capiscano”.

Lo schiavo era alto una testa meno degli uomini dalla pelle scura, era disarmato e dalla voce mite, eppure risultò efficace. Gli schiavisti ringhiarono e sputarono in direzione del suo padrone ma non cercarono con grande convinzione di ribellarsi.

Karl rilassò le spalle con un'ombra di sorriso sollevato quando vennero a spintonarlo avanti e Anders capì.

Era quello che aveva sperato accadesse: messi in vendita al mercato degli schiavi senza tanto clamore. Erano ancora assieme, dopo tutto, quindi poteva andare peggio.

Cosa che, prevedibilmente, accadde.

Quando il grasso mercante li ebbe recuperati e affidati, legati a un guinzaglio come cani, a un centurione dall'aria ben poco marziale, con i capelli unti e la corazza ammaccata, Anders si concesse un pensiero positivo.

Era bello capire quello che la gente si diceva attorno a loro e non dover sfruttare allo stremo quell'esercizio di attenzione che Karl gli aveva insegnato.

Aveva ancora paura e freddo e fame, era ancora arrabbiato e pieno d'odio, ma almeno comprendeva quello che stava accadendo.

Si voltò una singola volta per assicurarsi che gli schiavisti non li stessero seguendo e si tenne un po' più vicino a Karl.

La folla si chiuse alle loro spalle e degli stranieri svanì ogni traccia.

Fu allora che il mercante si fermò e Anders rivalutò l'entusiasmo di comprendere quel che stava accadendo.

“Bene, speriamo che non ci sia troppa ressa all'arena. _Domina_ Meredith pare interessata a qualche acquisto e intendo far risaltare la mia merce”.

 _Arena_? Un gelo che non aveva nulla a che fare con l'assenza di vestiti e la pelle ancora umida invase Anders. Si voltò di scatto verso Karl e lo scoprì con la bocca socchiusa e la pelle cinerea.

“Come sarebbe a dire l'arena?”

Aveva promesso di star buono ma insomma, era pur sempre umano.

Il mercante si voltò piano verso di loro e Anders si morse troppo tardi la lingua.

“Ah, quindi sai parlare. Be', poco male, se dovrai implorare almeno ti capiranno”.

“Ma noi non siamo...”

Un cenno della pappagorgia e il centurione diede uno strappo brutale alla corda. Anders soffocò e cadde in ginocchio, e Karl con lui. Faceva male, polvere che entrava nella pelle graffiata e nuovi lividi.

Il mercante si accucciò con un certo sforzo davanti a lui e gli tirò indietro la testa, arrotolandosi i capelli sporchi e umidi nel pugno.

“I miei mastini hanno fame e ho bisogno di qualche lepre per far vedere al mondo quanto sanno essere feroci. Parla un'altra volta e renderò il tuo trapasso particolarmente doloroso, ci siamo capiti, biondino?”

Aveva il collo così torto all'indietro da non riuscire a guadarlo negli occhi, cosa che gli impediva di sputargli in faccia. Forse era meglio così. Respiri irregolari gli si spezzavano in gola. Fece un rapido tentativo di annuire e il mercante lo lasciò andare.  
Anders ricadde sui talloni e subito il centurione li fece rialzare.  
“Che schifo, ha di sicuro i pidocchi”, disse il mercante passandosi la mano paffuta sulla tunica. “Muoviamoci, non voglio arrivare tardi”.

Nessuna parola mentre marciavano in quel caos di umanità e miseria. Nessun pensiero, solo la cappa nera e pesante della disperazione più totale.

Karl tremava di fianco a lui, le dita intrecciate così forte che le nocche sporgevano dalla pelle e la mandibola contratta, e Anders non poteva fare nulla per confortarlo.

Era sordo a tutto ciò che non era il rullio del suo cuore, battiti rapidi e leggeri di confusione e odio che coprivano il breve scambio tra il mercante e il tizio all'ingresso posteriore dell'arena. Nonostante gli occhi sgranati fissi davanti a sé quasi non si accorse quando furono condotti nel livello inferiore dell'edificio, un serraglio di ombra e sudore e polvere che ringhiava al loro passaggio.

Gabbie per i mastini.

Per i _gladiatori_.

Quando il centurione li lanciò nella prima cella libera tornò brusco alla realtà, le pietre umide che gli impattavano contro la schiena e una lama di luce gialla che filtrava dalla feritoia in alto sulla parete.

Karl gli cadde addosso e Anders lasciò perdere tutto per concedersi il lusso di abbracciarlo stretto. Anche solo per un istante, anche solo quello: era l'unica cosa bella che ci fosse nel suo mondo. Per quel che poteva lo tenne contro di sé, il naso seppellito nella zazzera brizzolata e la sensazione calda e tragicamente perfetta del suo corpo che si fondeva tra le sue braccia.

Con un brivido Karl si abbandonò contro di lui e gli appoggiò la fronte alla spalla, le mani legate che salivano ad aggrapparsi al suo petto.

“Siamo assieme. Non ho nient'altro con cui consolarti, Karl, ma siamo assieme”.

Lo sentì annuire contro la sua pelle e alla fine si scostò, le labbra pallide e le pupille dilatate.

“E di questo dovrei ringraziare il Creatore”.

Anders si guardò in giro. Nessuno nella cella accanto a loro, e il non doversi rannicchiare lontano dalle mani degli uomini brutali e ringhianti che occupavano le prigioni era una piccola benedizione. Si voltò verso la parete e sbirciò fuori dalla feritoia. Gli occhi corsero sulla distesa di sabbia gialla e sugli spalti semi deserti - era presto, ma qualcuno iniziava ad accomodarsi, famiglie garrule e acquirenti che si accomodavano oltre il suo campo visivo. Era facile riconoscerli: non ridevano ed erano accompagnati da schiavi e scribi.

Attorno a loro i gladiatori parlavano in una moltitudine di lingue, nessuna delle quali amichevole.

“E questi due da dove arrivano?” disse un uomo dalla testa rasata con il naso così schiacciato da sporgere appena. “Perché non ce li hanno portati direttamente in gabbia? Un po' di svago avrebbe fatto bene”. Si appoggiò alle sbarre e fece sporgere oltre di essere le braccia massicce, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra spaccate.

Anders si voltò di scatto e fece per ribattere qualcosa, ma Karl lo fermò prendendogli il polso.

“Ignorali, Anders. Non servirebbe a niente”.

“Ma guardali, sono carini, non è vero? Ehi, biondino, che ne dici di farmi un sorriso?” Il gladiatore si infilò una mano a cui mancavano un paio di falangi nel fagotto di stoffa lurida che gli cingeva i fianchi e si morse il labbro mentre si toccava tra le risate dei compagni. Le dita di Karl gli scavarono nella carne; Anders lo intravedeva scuotere la testa, gli occhi pieni di una silenziosa preghiera, ma per l’ennesima volta non fu capace di tenere la bocca chiusa.

“Sono sicuro che sia una tecnica di corteggiamento molto efficace. Con tua madre, probabilmente”.

Le risate per metà si zittirono, per metà si intensificarono in un boato. Il gladiatore lasciò ricadere la mano e il viso massiccio ebbe uno spasmo.

“Non ci stai aiutando”, gli sussurrò Karl.

“Vi hanno portati qui per farci divertire, schiavi. Per far divertire quelli là fuori”, e indicò l'arena che iniziava a ronzare di spettatori. “Credo ti fracasserò tutte le ossa. Anzi, prima al tuo amichetto, poi a te. Giusto per togliermi lo sfizio”.

Anders strinse gli occhi e stirò le labbra in un mezzo sorriso acido.

“Ah, non avevo capito che ci fossero delle alternative rispetto a una morte orribile, se l'avessi saputo sarei stato più gentile”. Il sangue gli ruggiva nella testa, oltre la prudenza e la disperazione.  
“Ti prego, Anders, basta”. Karl alzò la voce e il gladiatore batté i pugni sulle sbarre.

“Vi ammazzo tutti e due!”

Anders cedette all'insistenza di Karl e distolse lo sguardo, voltando con determinazione le spalle alle celle. Negli occhi chiari c'era esasperazione, c'era rabbia per quella sua lingua tagliente e preoccupazione.

“Non ci ho condannati a niente, Karl. Lo eravamo già”, disse, convinto di leggergli nel pensiero.

Il viso si addolcì; i compagni di prigionia ripresero a parlare – e Anders sapeva che quello col naso schiacciato continuava a guardarli malissimo – ma Karl scosse la testa e li ignorò con decisione.

“Forse no, ma preferirei comunque che...”

Le voci attorno a loro tacquero all'improvviso e Anders strinse i denti, lo sguardo infisso negli occhi di Karl.

Il silenzio del serraglio non era tale, increspato dalle voci di decine di persone sugli spalti, lontane, un'altra dimensione di esistenza, e prima che Anders potesse superare la paura animalesca che lo paralizzava, muscoli tesi e respiro accelerato, la porta delle prigioni si aprì.

“... marchiarli prima, come puoi sicuramente immaginare, _domina_ ”. Il mercante parlava con voce dolce e strascicata nelle ombre appena oltre la soglia.

“Ti aspetti che sopravvivano?”

Una voce di donna tagliò la penombra e oltre la testa di Karl Anders vide gli sguardi dei gladiatori farsi tesi.

Il mercante esitò e balbettò per un istante, poi emise uno schiocco di lingua e riprese con tono molto più pragmatico.

“ _Domina_ , parliamoci chiaro: vogliamo fare spettacolo, no? E far sapere al pubblico che si tratta di fuggitivi – magari pericolosi? Mai giudicare dalle apparenze, dopo tutto – li renderà una preda migliore”.

Un'altra pausa e una risatina muta da parte del mercante.

“Sapevo che avresti capito, una donna della tua levatura non può che...”

“Comincia a mostrarmi la merce. Assisterò volentieri alla marchiatura”.

“Ma _domina_ , è un processo sgradevole, forse non...”

“Ho detto che voglio vedere la merce”.

Karl rabbrividì e Anders si parò davanti a lui. Non diede peso alla coscienza che gli gridava che era ridicolo, che tanto non poteva farci nulla qualunque cosa stesse per succedere, eppure era lì, piedi larghi e quel curioso moto di protezione nei confronti di un uomo che era più grande di quasi dieci anni, più esperto, più saggio. Che aveva solo lui e che amava.

La donna entrò per prima, scortata dal mercante, un po' rattrappito su se stesso per la deferenza. Questo la faceva sembrare ancora più alta, e non che ce ne fosse bisogno. Alta e bella, considerò Anders, nonostante non fosse più giovane, eppure qualcosa di quel viso austero incorniciato da un intrico di onde biondissime, con il suo naso dritto e seri occhi blu, gli mandò un brivido di puro disgusto lungo la schiena. La domina passò in rassegna con blando interesse le celle e si fece da parte, sollevando tra le dita l'orlo della lunga veste rossa e oro. Per un istante, solo un istante, tanto rapido che se solo avesse ammiccato se lo sarebbe perso, Anders fu certo che lo sguardo freddo si posasse su di lui; poi dalle spalle della donna si fecero avanti due faccendieri armati di braciere e ferri, e semplicemente non riuscì più a muoversi. Karl gli si affiancò, dritto e con lo sguardo duro, e per un solo istante Anders si sentì di nuovo un ragazzino da proteggere.  
Solo che non c'era modo per nessuno dei due di stare al sicuro.

Il mercante fece tintinnare un mazzo di chiavi e raggiunse la porta della loro cella.

“Indietro”, disse secco mentre armeggiava con la serratura, e Karl tirò con sé Anders verso la parete. Il mormorio della folla nell'arena sembrava farne vibrare le fondamenta.

La porta si aprì con un cigolio e i due uomini fecero il loro ingresso. Il primo appoggiò a terra il braciere e il secondo vi infila i lunghi ferri, lasciandoli a sfrigolare tra le basse fiamme. Un istante dopo l'aria abbandonò i polmoni di Anders quando un pugno guantato di cuoio gli si schiantò in pieno stomaco. A bocca aperta si piegò in avanti, gli occhi sgranati e nessuna capacità di reagire quando due mani brutali lo afferrarono per le spalle; un altro pugno e cadde in ginocchio. Sibilava e piccole luci bianche gli danzavano davanti agli occhi, ma riuscì comunque a produrre una rauca protesta quando la stretta gli si serrò sui capelli e lo costrinse a sollevare la testa.

Era stordito, il mondo che si attutiva attorno a lui per la mancanza d'aria, il dolore e il terrore più assoluto. Karl parlava in fretta dietro di lui, frasi incomprensibili zittite da un colpo, ridotte a un biascicare sommesso, e davanti ai suoi occhi un'unica realtà: il _marchio_.

Non riuscì a distinguere l'uomo con il ferro tra le mani: tutto ciò di cui era composto il suo mondo, in quel momento, era lo splendore bianco e arancione delle lettere di ferro che fumavano davanti a lui. Il ferro bruciava indifferente con un odore duro, primitivo, e le lettere capovolte brillavano fino in fondo alla sua anima.

 _FVG_.

_Fugitivus._

Non respirò quando il trauma del pestaggio si fu acquietato; chiuse le orecchie alle implorazioni sommesse di Karl e tenne gli occhi bene aperti.

Un animale da macello, ecco cos'era. Ma non avrebbe permesso a quei bastardi lì davanti di godersi le sue grida di paura. Testa alta – la mano che lo stringeva non sarebbe stata necessaria – e sguardo fisso davanti a sé attese che il marchio gli scavasse la carne.

Il calore sempre più vicino gli faceva tremare ogni muscolo e non poteva che essere crudele divertimento la lentezza con cui il ferro si avvicinava alla sua fronte. A un soffio dalla sua carne, ormai, la temperatura folle che gli imperlava la pelle di sudore e l'intero corpo che gridava di fuggire, contratto nell'orrore. Non chiuse gli occhi neanche quando una ciocca di capelli si strinò contro il metallo arroventato e il calore si trasformò in vero e proprio dolore.

 _Fallo, figlio di puttana. Tanto sono già morto!_  
Scoprì i denti in un ringhio e le narici fremettero negli ultimi secondi di attesa.

“Fermo”.

Il ferro si abbassò e Anders prese un lungo respiro tremulo senza osare battere le palpebre. Il faccendiere si fece da parte e una fredda mano femminile lo afferrò per il mento. La domina lo scrutava da vicino, una creatura dalla pelle d'alabastro appena increspata all'angolo degli occhi e attorno alle labbra sottili.

“Non rovinarmelo questo. Te lo compro”.

Il mercante rise.  
“Questo? Ma _domina_ Meredith, mi serve per lo spettacolo”.

Le dita affusolate erano più forti di quanto l'aspetto suggerisse e premevano la linea della mandibola di Anders, sfregavano con poca gentilezza il profilo affilato dello zigomo. Anders non voleva guardarla, non doveva forse – Karl gli avrebbe detto di tenere lo sguardo fisso oltre la sua spalla per evitare di sfidarla o risultare sfacciato – ma non si trattenne. E quando si perse per un istante nelle profondità blu degli occhi di _domina_ Meredith non vi trovò niente di umano. Solo un'attenzione maniacale, un interesse che non comprendeva e un deserto sconfinato dove si sarebbe dovuta trovare la pietà.

“Te lo pago quanto un gladiatore, ma questo lo compro”. Lo lasciò andare di colpo e Anders vacillò sulle ginocchia sbucciate. “Sono sicura che tu possa organizzarti per lo spettacolo di questa mattina anche senza quest’esemplare”.

“Ma _domina_ , io speravo avresti acquistato almeno due dei miei guerrieri, non... non questo scarto che...”

Meredith si alzò e uscì dalla cella senza degnare Anders di un secondo sguardo.

“Diverti la folla, Petronio, non ti ci vorrà molto. Sono poco esigenti e non hanno niente di meglio da fare a quest’ora. Dagli quell'altro e posso garantirti che attirerai l'attenzione di qualcuno”. Alzò lo sguardo verso il soffitto che sembrava vibrare per le voci della folla nell'arena. Il profilo era indifferente, un'eleganza algida fuori luogo in quel covo di paura e odore di urina. “Non farli aspettare troppo”.

Abbandonò il corridoio lasciando il mercante – Petronio – con le guance paonazze e i denti stretti.

“Arpia”, sibilò quando si fu allontanata. Si voltò verso i suoi due uomini e fece un gesto stizzito. “Be', cosa state aspettando? Marchiate l'altro e portatelo fuori”.

“Cosa – _no_! Non potete!”

Anders si rimise in piedi e cercò di muovere un passo verso Karl ma un nuovo colpo gli si abbatté sulla mandibola, facendolo ruotare sul tallone e riaprendo la ferita in bocca.

“Vacci piano, l'hai sentita che lo vuole intero, no?”

Attraverso un velo di lacrime Anders vide uno degli uomini immobilizzare Karl intrecciandogli le braccia dietro la schiena e costringendolo in ginocchio.

“No! Fermo!” gridò; barcollò in avanti di un passo e non andò molto oltre, perché qualcosa di duro e pesante gli si abbatté contro la tempia. Si accasciò a terra come un sacco vuoto e non ebbe neanche la grazia di svenire. Le parole frenetiche di Karl erano una cantilena implorante sempre più rapida, sempre più inutile. Faceva male sentirlo così, era un incubo vivo da cui non poteva scappare.

Non era niente in confronto al grido lacerante che squassò la cella quando il marchio raggiunse la pelle.

Karl urlò come Anders non lo aveva mai sentito fare, quell'uomo dai toni sempre pacati che ruggiva versi bestiali, inarticolati nell'aria stantia che si sfumava dell'orribile odore di carne cotta.

Anders cercò di alzarsi, mezza faccia che formicolava per l'urto nell'anticamera del dolore e il sangue che gli incollava i capelli al lato del cranio. Si sollevò su un gomito e tese un braccio.

“Karl...”

Gli uomini si spostarono e Karl collassò in avanti. Per un solo istante Anders lo vide: la fronte sfregiata dal marchio d'infamia che lo identificava come schiavo disobbediente, gli occhi sgranati e privi di qualsiasi scintilla vitale. Aveva la bocca socchiusa e una smorfia contorta sul viso.

Era distrutto e lui non poteva farci nulla. Un altro tentativo patetico di sollevarsi si risolse per Anders in uno scivolone; ricadde sul pavimento sporco e continuò ad allungare le dita verso Karl, l'unica cosa che potesse fare a parte piangere in silenzio.

Presero Karl per le braccia e lo trascinarono via, fuori dalla cella. La chiave scattò nella serratura e Anders strisciò in avanti fino alle sbarre, le afferrò e si alzò in ginocchio nonostante la nausea gli strozzasse lo stomaco.

“Non fatelo, non portatelo via - lui non è un guerriero!”

Non si voltarono. Nemmeno Karl si voltò, trascinato inerte lungo il corridoio. Anders tese una mano fuori dalle sbarre e singhiozzò senza ritegno. Lacrime e sangue gli colavano sulle guance ispide di barba e qualcosa gli si spezzò dentro. Il cuore, le ossa che gli tenevano insieme la mente – andarono in frantumi e lui continuò a chiamare invano il nome del suo unico compagno. Dell'uomo che amava.

“Non è un guerriero. Non ha mai fatto male a nessuno. Dipinge i fiori che gli porto, insegna ai bambini. Non... non portatemelo via”.

Appoggiò la fronte alle sbarre e tutto il controllo che si era imposto di fronte a _domina_ Meredith svanì.

Fu a stento consapevole delle voci attorno a lui, dei passi dei gladiatori – quanti? Quanti ce ne volevano per massacrare uno scriba indifeso? - e delle parole che continuavano a sfuggirgli dalle labbra.

_Karl._

_Karl no._

_Vi prego no._

Un lamento senza senso che si frantumò al primo boato della folla.

Un singulto gli piegò le spalle; strinse più forte le sbarre e vi si premette tanto forte da sentirle scavargli nella fronte. Il colpo gli aveva inciso una ferita sulla testa che ora sanguinava ininterrottamente fino alla gola.

Anders tremava. La folla incitava.

Sapeva di doversi alzare, di dover guardare dalla feritoia quello che stava succedendo e sapeva altrettanto bene che non sarebbe mai riuscito a farlo.

Cosa avrebbe visto se non Karl che barcollava sulla sabbia umida a passi strascicati e irregolari, con il marchio scarlatto sulla fronte che gridava al pubblico il suo peccato? Gli avevano dato un'arma o avrebbero preferito farlo sventrare senza neanche permettergli di opporre resistenza?

Qualcuno gridò dall'arena e Anders si accasciò su se stesso, le mani che artigliavano i capelli e un singhiozzo acido che gli graffiava la gola.

Non lo aveva protetto. Non era neanche riuscito a dirgli quanto lo amava, quanto quei pochi anni che avevano trascorso assieme fossero stati dolci quasi quanto la libertà che avevano assaggiato assieme.

_Perché con te ero libero, Karl. Ero solo Anders e il collare non pesava neanche così tanto. Perché ti amo, perché sei sempre stato tu quello forte dei due e io riesco solo a piangere e forse avrei preferito essere lì a morire al tuo fianco._

Lacrime cadevano nel fango calpestato della cella.

“Muore in fretta il tuo amico, stai tranquillo”, bofonchiò il gladiatore calvo che lo aveva sfottuto poco prima, ma Anders non riuscì a rispondere.

La folla esultò e rise, e lui seppe che Karl era morto.

 

 

 

####  **Militat omnis amans (Ovidio)**  
**Ogni amante è soldato**


	2. Non homo trioboli

Malcolm Hawke  si appoggiò al manico del forcone e strinse gli occhi verso l'orizzonte. Non un orizzonte molto lontano, si trovò a riflettere Garrett Hawke, le dita strette attorno al coltellaccio che portava alla cintura.  
"Allora? Sono loro?" chiese sapendo benissimo la risposta.  
 _Loro_. Centurioni, legionari allo sbando, predoni - chiunque poteva essere un pericolo in quei tempi di pace. O in guerra, a ben vedere: gli Hawke erano una famiglia pacifica con la sfortuna di vivere su una strada trafficata e frequentata per lo più da truppe in attesa di rifornimenti, irrequiete e annoiate se non direttamente aggressive. Malcolm era sempre stato bravo a contrattare e dotato di una parlantina fluida che nella maggior parte dei casi convinceva i soldati a passare oltre senza prendere più di ciò che veniva loro offerto, quindi, nonostante la tensione, suo figlio Garrett - _Hawke_ , semplicemente Hawke, come tutti lo chiamavano - era relativamente tranquillo.  
Il nugolo di polvere lungo la via, però, si stava avvicinando. Carver si affacciò dalla porta di casa, le mani sporche di terra e gli occhi azzurri spalancati.  
"Cosa succede? Chi sta arrivando?"  
Malcolm annuì; prima che la porta si chiudesse due voci femminili risero nei recessi della fattoria.  
"Soldati. Carver, porta tua madre e tua sorella sul retro. Qui ci pensiamo noi".  
"Cosa- no! Sono un uomo ormai, padre, non trattarmi come se fossi un moccioso!"  
Hawke, nonostante quel principio di tensione che gli artigliava i muscoli, alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Sono sicuro che ci saranno altri momenti in cui potrai giocare al figlio minore frustrato, ma questo non mi sembra il caso. Se nostro padre..."  
"Carver, ragazzo, ascoltami. Qualsiasi cosa succeda ho bisogno che qualcuno tenga al sicuro la mia famiglia, e quel qualcuno sarai tu. Ti sembra un compito da poco?"  
Le guance pallide di Carver si tinsero di rosa; uno sguardo carico di astio al fratello maggiore e scosse la testa.  
"No, padre. Hai ragione. Solo che..."  
"Coraggio, vedrai che la risolveremo in un istante". Malcolm gli strinse brevemente la spalla e lo spine verso casa proprio mentre il drappello di cavalieri superava la curva. Carver sparì nell'edificio senza voltarsi - diciott'anni e la testa dura, e Hawke si sentì in colpa per averlo trattato con sufficienza. Lui stesso non era molto più vecchio, anche se la barba nera lo faceva assomigliare così tanto al padre che qualche volta sua madre Leandra lo chiamava con il nome sbagliato.  
Le risate si spensero  
"Lascia fare a me, ragazzo", sussurrò Malcolm senza guardare il figlio, e Hawke annuì. Di lasciare la presa sul coltello non se ne parlava, per quanto inadeguata fosse l'arma: ottima per sventrare un capriolo dopo una battuta di caccia, ma poco utile contro un gladio o un'armatura.  
 _Speriamo solo di non averne bisogno.  
_ Di fronte al cancello di legno della loro piccola tenuta si fermarono una mezza dozzina di cavalli; in sella soldati - no, non proprio, le insegne non erano le aquile dell'Impero ma un simbolo diverso.  Una spada azzurra circondata da fiamme, qualcosa che non aveva mai visto prima.  
"Buongiorno a voi, signori. Possiamo aiutarvi?"  
Malcolm sfoggiò il suo miglior sorriso, gentile ma con una punta di cautela. Appoggiato al forcone non sembrava altro che un contadino di mezza età, un po' più in forma di quanto ci si sarebbe aspettati ma relativamente innocuo. Hawke, che sapeva di non condividere l'espressione cortese del padre, si sforzò di tenere il capo chino.  
Dalla testa del gruppo si staccò un uomo calvo, con occhi chiari e freddi e folti baffi grigi. Il sorriso che rivolse ai due contadini fece contorcere le dita di Hawke attorno all'impugnatura del coltello.  
"Siamo in viaggio da molti giorni e abbiamo avuto sfortuna con gli approvvigionamenti".  
"Capisco. A che legione appartenete?"  
"Nessuna, siamo la guardia personale di qualcuno di molto importante il cui nome non vi riguarda. Dateci quel che avete".  
Malcolm strinse le vaste spalle e scosse la testa.  
"Poco, temo, la stagione non è favorevole. Posso vendervi un sacco di granaglie e un paio di otri di vino, ma temo che il resto mi occorra per..."  
"Per il mercato. Io e mio padre viviamo soli e in qualche modo dobbiamo pur tirare a campare, o no, vecchio?"  
Hawke si incollò in faccia il miglior sorriso di circostanza e pregò il Creatore di essere suonato credibile nella sua interruzione. Malcolm colse al volo lo spunto e abbassò la testa.  
"Ahimè, tanti anni senza la mia Leandra mi hanno reso poco incline alle cortesie con il prossimo. Se vorrete attendere qui vi porterò quanto..."  
"Mi sembra una fattoria piuttosto grande per due uomini soli, anche se ben piazzati". Il cavaliere smontò di sella e si avvicinò, lanciando le redini a un commilitone avvolto nella medesima lorica di cuoio.  
"Abbiamo dei braccianti, mi sembra ovvio. Se vuoi attendere qui, mio signore, vado a recuperare del vino".  
Hawke si avvicinò di più al padre e non trasalì quando gli occhi azzurri dello sconosciuto si posarono su di lui. Testa alta, spalle dritte - non intendeva averne paura. Non era peggio che affrontare gli orsi o i lupi.  
"Sono il capitano Otto Alrik e sospetto che tu mi stia nascondendo qualcosa. Magari _qualcuno_?"  
Malcolm si voltò di scatto a guardarlo, a metà strada verso casa.  
"Se anche così fosse, soldato, non penso che la cosa debba riguardarti. Questa è casa mia, la dimora di una famiglia di uomini _liberi_ che possono _liberamente_ scegliere se commerciare con te".  
Le labbra sottili si tesero sotto ai baffi.  
"Ma questo per noi fa poca differenza, non è vero?" Alzò una mano e i compagni ridacchiarono ed esultarono. Uno a uno scesero di sella e marciarono oltre il cancello; l'ultimo della fila spintonò Hawke in pieno petto, mandandolo a sbattere contro il muro di cinta.  
Nel rialzarsi incrociò lo sguardo di suo padre - occhi come i suoi, del colore delle foglie in autunno, ora sgranati e scuri di rabbia - e Malcolm scosse la testa.  
Certo, aveva ragione. Hawke poteva essere sulla difensiva quanto voleva, arrabbiato e pronto ad attaccare, ma la prudenza era la scelta migliore. Come sempre. Scoprì i denti in un ringhio e tacque, anche se ogni muscolo del suo corpo si tendeva nell'anticipazione del disastro.  
"Signore, per piacere, no. Posso darti tutto quello che ci è avanzato delle scorte dell'inverno - buon vino del nord, non ne assaggerai di migliore, ma non... non..."  
Alrik non era alto quanto Malcolm ma sembrava più imponente. Gli si affiancò sulla porta di casa e fu lui ad aprirla con una manata.  
Dalla penombra illuminata dalle braci del camino uscì solo silenzio e un vago profumo di fiori, che il soldato inalò con gli occhi chiusi.  
"Non mi sembra un odore da bracciante, questo. O forse vi dilettate nella preparazione di composizioni floreali?" chiese sollevando un braccio a sfiorare i mazzi di fiori secchi appesi alle travi. "Davvero, né tu né tuo figlio avete l'aspetto di chi si interessi a certe cose..."  
Ogni traccia di cortesia evaporò dal viso di Malcolm.  
"Prendi quello che ti serve e vattene", sussurrò, le mani ancora strette attorno al manico del forcone.  
"No". E senza preavviso, senza ragione apparente, la mano avvolta in un guanto borchiato si chiuse a pugno e si abbatté sul viso di Malcolm. Hawke scattò in avanti con il pugnale tra le dita, il sangue che gli si gelava nelle vene.  
"Ci sono delle donne. Trovatele e prendetele".  
"Leandra! Bethany! _Scappate_!" Il grido di Malcolm era soffocato dal sangue che gli colava dal naso, ma il fruscio sul retro della casa lasciò intuire che fosse stato udito lo stesso. Alrik sogghignò nel lasciar correre le due sagome avvolte in lunghe vesti per il campo che si stendeva dietro alla fattoria, quindi si voltò verso i suoi uomini.  
"Lasciate loro un po' di vantaggio, poi portatele qui. Chi le cattura avrà una ricompensa".  
I soldati si lanciarono all'inseguimento e Hawke si parò di fronte al padre.  
"Senti, io non so chi sei e non mi interessa, ma lasciale stare. Non hanno fatto niente di male!"  
Un sopracciglio grigio guizzò sulla fronte lucida di Alrik.  
"E allora? Non sto punendo loro, sto premiando i miei uomini. Fatti da parte, ragazzino, e sarà tutto finito in pochi minuti".  
"Se pensi che ti lasci toccare mia moglie o mia figlia..." Malcolm si alzò in ginocchio e si pulì il sangue dal viso con il dorso della mano, ma Alrik calciò via il forcone.  
"Andiamo, cosa vorresti fare?"  
Hawke fu sul punto di fornire una spiegazione molto pratica, che consisteva nell'infilzare il coltello proprio alla base della gola di Alrik, dove il collo sporgeva dalla fascia di tessuto che gli cingeva la gola per evitare la frizione della corazza, ma Malcolm scosse la testa.  
Come sempre suo padre sembrava leggergli nella mente.  
"No. Non farlo", gli sussurrò, e il soldato annuì soddisfatto.  
"Allora non sei così stupido come credevo. Il tuo ragazzo, qui..."  
La frase si interruppe quando un coro di grida risuonò dal campo. Hawke e suo padre si guardarono, due identiche espressioni di angoscia sul viso, e Alrik scosse le spalle.  
"Speravo ci mettessero un po' di più, sarebbe stato più divertente. Vediamo cosa ha portato dentro il gatto".  
Nonostante tutto - nonostante l'ottusa sensazione di inutilità, il pericolo che gli comprimeva ogni nervo e la sicurezza che le cose sarebbero andate solo peggiorando - Hawke provò un moto di bruciante orgoglio per i suoi fratelli minori. Carver sputava sangue e aveva un occhio così pesto da essere già gonfio, ma ci volevano comunque due persone per tenerlo fermo, mentre il soldato che tratteneva Bethany aveva una serie di graffi sulla guancia e un segno sanguinolento di denti sul polso.  
"Questa cagnetta morde", brontolò nel trascinarla di fronte ad Alrik.  
"Non osare parlare così di mia figlia, lurido porco!" Leandra si divincolò dal braccio che la stringeva; a quasi cinquant'anni era ancora una bella donna, ma soprattutto era abituata a non accettare alcun tipo di sopruso. "Se le fai del male io..."  
Alrik non la degnò di uno sguardo. Si limitò a sollevare il pugno e a colpirla in piena bocca.  
"Leandra! No!" Malcolm si rialzò aggrappandosi ad Hawke e le corse incontro, incespicando e grattando con i piedi sul terreno asciutto. Uno dei soldati sguainò la spada e gliela puntò addosso, e a quel punto Hawke non provò nemmeno più a stare zitto.  
"Va bene, va bene, siete tutti estremamente virili e capaci di rendere innocue una donna disarmata e una ragazzina, congratulazioni. Prendetevi pure tutto, ribaltate casa e poi andatevene, non vogliamo grane di alcun tipo". Eppure, per quanto si sforzasse di suonare il più possibile come suo padre, non riusciva ad allentare la stretta sul coltello.  
"Vedo che non ci stiamo capendo, ragazzo". Alrik sorrise e guardò il soldato con la guancia sfregiata; Bethany continuava ad agitarsi nella sua presa. "Te la sei guadagnata, se hai il coraggio di prendertela". Mosse un passo verso di lei e afferrò il colletto della tunica, strattonandolo verso il basso; la stoffa si lacerò con un gemito e un grido di pura rabbia.  
"Non mia figlia!" Leandra cercò di rimettersi in piedi ma un altro colpo la prese nel fianco.  
"Viene anche il tuo turno, vecchia, non preoccuparti", disse il soldato che le incombeva addosso.  
Successe tutto prima che Hawke avesse il tempo di riflettere o di muovere un dito. L'aria si riempì di un grido rauco e Malcolm balzò in piedi. Recuperò il  forcone e lo tese in avanti, occhi stretti dalla furia e nessun istinto di conservazione: caricò Alrik a testa bassa, ruggendo.  
Le punte erano affilate, letali - forse persino efficaci contro il cuoio della corazza - ma non quanto una spada. Non quanto la lama del soldato che si piazzò quasi annoiato davanti al capitano e si limitò ad affondare l'arma in avanti.  
Il tempo si fermò. Un pollice dopo l'altro l'acciaio della spada affondò nel torace di Malcolm Hawke, spegnendo il grido in un sibilo rauco. Per un attimo ci fu solo quel suono, il verso di un animale ferito - e quante volte Hawke lo aveva sentito, strappato dal muso di un cinghiale o di un cervo durante una delle sue innumerevoli battute di caccia. Era morte. Era la fine. Suo padre scivolò sulla lama fino all'elsa e le dita persero la stretta attorno al forcone. Riuscì solo ad alzare la testa e a guardare il viso di sua madre, pallido oltre il sangue che le colava dal labbro, cadaverico mentre l'orrore si trasformava in lutto.  
" _Bastardo_!"  
Fu Carver a urlare, scalciando abbastanza forte da costringere i due soldati a barcollare di lato per non lasciarlo sfuggire. Leandra lanciò un alto gemito di morte e Bethany non riuscì a fare neanche quello. L'uomo che la tratteneva la gettò a terra e le salì sopra, e Hawke perse completamente il buon senso.  
Non era un soldato, lui. Un combattente, forse, un cacciatore che con le bestie aveva fin troppa familiarità. Sentì i capelli rizzarsi sulla nuca e caricò in avanti, la spalla che andava a schiantarsi contro il fianco del soldato più vicino.  
Meglio così. Meglio rotolare a terra e sentire l'impatto che gli mozzava il fiato e il gemito sordo del soldato senza nome. Meglio lasciarsi affogare dal ringhio che gli saliva dalla gola e gli riempiva le orecchie mentre affondava il coltello con furia cieca - tutto meglio che sentire i gemiti dell'uomo che stava stuprando sua sorella.  
Primo colpo - deviato dal cuoio della lorica. Secondo: un graffio, poco più, sul lato del collo. Il terzo andò a segno e Hawke bevve senza sentirlo il fiotto di sangue che lo prese in piena bocca. Barcollò in piedi e caricò di nuovo, dritto verso Alrik, la testa lucida che scintillava sotto il sole d'inverno.  
Bethany scalciava - piano, sempre più piano, una mano del soldato stretta attorno alla gola. Leandra non riusciva neanche più a gridare, schiava dell'incantesimo di morte che la legava a Malcolm, disteso a faccia in giù in un lago scarlatto. C'erano solo Carver che si divincolava e Hawke che urlava.  
Un secondo soldato si schierò di fronte al capitano e levò la spada; Hawke si chinò in avanti e non si fermò quando l'arco d’acciaio fendette l'aria fredda, un istinto da bestia che lo guidava verso la preda. Oltre il filo della spada che calava a sfiorargli la spalla, il bruciore improvviso insufficiente a fermarlo, e sotto, penetrando la guardia del soldato.  
Era solo un contadino armato di un coltellaccio, ma il Creatore sorrideva agli audaci. Ai folli - di dolore, di rabbia, di sangue come lui in quel momento. Ruotò su se stesso e falciò in avanti, la punta della lama che trovava la guancia dell'avversario e la lacerava dall'orecchio fino alla bocca. Non una ferita letale ma sufficiente a farlo urlare per la sofferenza, a distrarlo. Hawke si piantò saldo sui piedi e strinse forte i denti: il soldato era sbilanciato e si teneva una mano sul viso ferito; sarebbe bastato un altro affondo come il primo e...  
Il cranio gli si spaccò. Dense saette di dolore gli scesero lungo la fronte e la nuca, un velo nero che si stendeva sul mondo e lo rendeva remoto, oltre la sua portata.  
Con gli ultimi sussulto di coscienza Hawke vide Bethany smettere di lottare sotto le spinte sempre più brutali dell'uomo su di lei, una bambola candida dalle cosce macchiate di rosso. Sua madre piangeva, suo fratello continuava a urlare e suo padre era morto, gettato nel fango da un destino sgarbato.  
Cadde in ginocchio e Alrik lo guardò per un istante.  
Per quanto si sforzasse di tenere gli occhi aperti era tutto _troppo_ \- il sangue che gli inzuppava i capelli neri, la debolezza improvvisa e la nausea che gli scioglievano le dita attorno al coltello. Vacillò e alzò lo sguardo negli occhi azzurri del capitano.  
L'ultima cosa che vide fu l'elsa della sua spada che gli si abbatteva sul viso, poi solo tenebra.

 

"... direttamente alla _domina_?"  
"Stai scherzando? Non ci faremmo mezza sovrana, al limite due spiccioli per il servizio reso e tanti saluti".  
"Sì ma così dobbiamo portarceli in giro fino al mercato più vicino, e tanto varrebbe scendere verso Kirkwall".  
"Senti, Alrik ha detto di fare così e noi facciamo così, intesi? E comunque siamo arrivati, guarda".  
Le voci si allontanarono e si spensero.  
Hawke si agitò sul fianco; contro la guancia che pulsava per i lividi la superficie delle assi di legno era ruvida e sapeva di muffa, cosa che non migliorò lo stato della nausea orripilante che gli arpionava il torace. Provò ad aprire gli occhi e cercò di identificare qualcuno di grosso e rannicchiato di fronte a lui, ma appena la sagoma sfocata iniziò a definirsi come Carver un conato gli strozzò la gola. Tossì a secco e  il costato mandò ondate di fiamme - come se qualcuno lo avesse preso a calci mentre era svenuto.  
"Sia ringraziato il Creatore, sei ancora vivo!" La voce di Carver era un sussurro urgente; Hawke lo sentì agitarsi e inginocchiarsi al suo fianco, ma quando alzò il capo per guardarlo si rese conto che non poteva aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Non con le mani legate.  
Eppure ci stava provando. Gli tenne la testa mentre un altro conato a vuoto lo piegava in due e lo afferrò per i polsi - legati quanto i suoi - per permettergli di sedersi. Eppure, nonostante tutta quella sollecitudine, non incontrò mai i suoi occhi. Per un lungo, orrido istante, mentre si appoggiava di schiena alla parete del carro, Hawke non ricordò nulla. Sentiva la testa gonfia e non riusciva a respirare dal naso, vedeva strane ombre rossastre che rendevano il viso di suo fratello sfumato di morte - ma perché?  
Le risposte arrivarono quando finalmente riuscì a catturare lo sguardo blu di Carver.  
Morte. Perdita.  
"D-Dove è Bethany?"  
Era davvero sua quella voce rauca, spezzata, che cedeva sotto l'impatto dei ricordi? Suo padre trafitto da una spada, occhi vitrei e vuoti fissi sulla scena di violenza davanti a lui. Sua madre che piangeva in silenzio. Bethany che smetteva di muoversi, una mano stretta al collo, un'altra sulla bocca.  
Hawke serrò i pugni e guardò Carver più a fondo. Il dolore stava arrivando, finalmente, e si portò via lo stordimento.  
"Carver. _Dov'è nostra sorella_?"  
Era solo un ragazzo, Carver, gli occhi della madre e un legame speciale con Bethany. Erano gemelli, venuti al mondo tenendosi per mano. E ora, per quanto fosse un colosso che superava Hawke di mezza testa, per quanto fosse arrabbiato e amareggiato e con una mappa di lividi violacei sul volto, era tornato un bambino. Tirò su col naso e abbassò la testa.  
"Lei... lei non ce l'ha fatta. Credo fosse già m-morta quando quell'uomo ha f-finito". Le spalle franarono in avanti, scosse da singhiozzi muti, e Hawke si morse il braccio per soffocare un ruggito.  
 _Morta. Mia sorella è morta. Io non sono stato capace di salvarla. Morta come mio padre. Morta come...  
_ Alzò la testa di scatto - i denti avevano scavato nella stoffa grezza della tunica e intaccato la pelle sottostante, ma Hawke non riusciva nemmeno a percepirlo.  
"Mamma?"  
Carver scosse la testa e si passò i palmi sulle guance bagnate.  
"Non... non lo so, io non lo so! Quando hai attaccato quegli uomini ho provato a... a far qualcosa, a difendermi, neanche io sapevo cosa stessi facendo, ma mi hanno cacciato un sacco in testa e... e..."  
Un ansito rabbioso gli squassò il petto. Strizzò un istante le palpebre e, quando riaprì gli occhi, non era più un bambino quello che fissava Hawke, ma un giovane uomo pieno solo di rabbia impotente.  
"Non sono _te_ , fratello. Non sono altrettanto fidato o coraggioso o nient'altro, ma almeno non ho fatto catturare quel che rimane della nostra famiglia! Hanno messo mamma in un altro carro e l'hanno portata via, va bene? Ma non si muoveva. Non si muoveva più!"  
"Carver, ascoltami. Mi dispiace che..."  
" _Hanno lasciato papà e Bethany ai corvi!"_ Il grido avrebbe potuto richiamare i soldati, ma in quel momento erano soli; solo allora Hawke si accorse che avevano raggiunto un casolare semi diroccato, lontano dai boschi e dalla strada che avevano costituito il suo territorio di caccia fin da quando era un moccioso.  
Ingoiò le lacrime che sapeva di non avere il diritto di versare e strisciò sulle ginocchia fino a raggiungere Carver.  
"Ascoltami! Mamma è ancora viva se l'hanno portata via, e noi dobbiamo trovarla!"  
" _Noi_? Io e te? Intendi i fratelli Hawke che al momento sono coperti di lividi in un carro e con le mani legate?"  
"Da quando in qua sai usare il sarcasmo?"  
"Fottiti, Garrett! È tutta colpa tua se... se siamo in questa situazione! Tua e di papà, e che il Creatore mi protegga, vi somigliate anche troppo per il bene di tutti!"  
"Colpa... _mia_?"  
"Se avessi tenuto la bocca chiusa non sarebbero entrati i casa, se non avessi attaccato quell'uomo non ti avrebbero quasi ammazzato di botte per... per..." La voce gli si spezzò di nuovo e Carver si accoccolò su se stesso, nascondendo il viso congestionato contro le ginocchia raccolte al petto.  
 _Colpa mia. Tutta colpa mia.  
_ Era vero, se lo sentiva anche se non riusciva a capire se arrivasse dall'orrore per ciò che aveva appena appreso oppure dalla consapevolezza che Carver forse aveva ragione. Lentamente la morte di suo padre e della sua sorellina gli sgocciolarono fino in fondo al cuore e un nodo di pianto gli serrò la gola.  
Ci vollero lunghi minuti perché riuscisse di nuovo a parlare, e per allora i soldati erano stati di ritorno.  
"Spilorci. Mi aspettavo qualcosa in più, sono in buona salute, no?"  
"Magari se la prossima volta eviti di ridurgli la faccia a carne trita è meglio, no? Dai, fa' vedere quanto ci abbiamo fatto... ah, Alrik non sarà soddisfatto".  
Alrik. Otto Alrik. Un nome che poteva servire a poco - ma un volto.  
 _Un'insegna.  
_ Hawke si lasciò scaricare dal carro senza opporre troppa resistenza, seguito da Carver che continuava a singhiozzare senza suono. Di fronte a loro un uomo magro con un gran naso aquilino li squadrava con blando interesse.  
"Potrebbero persino andar bene", disse con voce nasale. "Portateli sul retro insieme agli altri e poi sparite".  
Gli _altri_. Schiavi, prigionieri, semplici fuorilegge trovati nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato.  
Nonostante il rancore Carver si tenne vicino ad Hawke mentre venivano condotti in punta di spada fino al recinto dietro all'edificio. Nessuno sguardo d'intesa da parte dei compagni di sventura, solo timore, diffidenza.  
Almeno uno dei corpi rannicchiati a terra non respirava più.  
Hawke tenne la testa alta nonostante la nausea che continuava a tormentarlo, nonostante il sordo pulsare della ferita sulla sommità del cranio.  
"Possiamo andarcene di qui, fratellino. Te lo prometto".  
"Ah sì? E come?”  
Non sorrise - non ricordava come si facesse, in quel momento - ma scoprì i denti.  
"Se ci riesci, per un'ultima volta, fidati di me".

 

Non durarono a lungo in quel recinto per maiali; non c’era modo di parlare con quello che – Hawke sospettava – era il proprietario dell’edificio e degli schiavi in attesa di essere venduti. Ogni volta che aveva provato a rivolgere la parola a lui o a uno dei suoi nerboruti inservienti si era schiantato contro un muro di silenzio o, se era il momento sbagliato, un randello.  
Con Carver le cose non andavano molto meglio. Ogni notte lo sentiva piangere in silenzio, ma i suoi tentativi di confortarlo finivano frustrati dal mutismo ostinato di suo fratello.  
Se solo fosse riuscito a fargli capire che aveva bisogno di consolarlo, di sentire che aveva ancora qualcuno da aiutare… e invece forse Carver aveva ragione. Forse era stata tutta colpa sua, aveva messo in pericolo la sua famiglia; non era stato abbastanza reattivo o intelligente o coraggioso o qualsiasi altra cosa e ora papà era morto, Bethany era morta e sua madre era dispersa.  
 _Non posso concedermi il lusso di disperarmi. C’è qualcosa che posso fare, solo vorrei capire come.  
_ La risposta arrivò dopo una settimana e un paio di scambi commerciali. Quando lo schiavista venne a prenderli Hawke aveva dimenticato cosa significasse non avere freddo o fame; negli ultimi tre giorni aveva rinunciato a metà delle sue razioni di pane ammollato in acqua stantia per darle a Carver, che dopo aver protestato come suo solito aveva ceduto. Sembrava ancora più giovane, con gli occhi arrossati e le guance scavate appena scurite da un’ombra di barba indecisa, e la prigionia gli stava facendo male. Tossiva in continuazione e Hawke era certo che bruciasse per la febbre, ma non c’era modo di accertarsene; suo fratello si scostava ringhiando quando lui tentava di toccarlo, e comunque non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per aiutarlo. Chi si ammalava, in quel posto, veniva lasciato a guarire o morire, e l’unico rimedio che Hawke aveva trovato era tenerlo il più nutrito possibile; ora gli si era appisolato di fianco e per qualche istante Hawke rimase a godersi la sensazione del corpo caldo di suo fratello appoggiato addosso. Nel sonno, almeno, poteva dimenticarsi il suo odio.  
“Maschi. Mi servono due maschi, e che non stiano morendo di stenti, per cortesia”. Il mercante era un uomo stempiato dal viso lungo e pallido che camminava dietro al proprietario della mandria – non sapeva come altro definire quel grumo di disperati – con le braccia conserte.  
“Faccio quello che posso in questa stagione, Meeran, lo sai. Guarda e scegli, quel che ho lo vedi”.  
Meeran fece come il tizio col naso lungo gli aveva indicato. Guardò, controllò e i freddi occhi grigi incrociarono quelli di Hawke.  
Le labbra dell’uomo si strinsero in qualcosa di simile a un sorriso che Hawke non ricambiò.  
“Quei due lì, per esempio”.  
“Subito, Meeran”.  
Carver si riscosse quando Hawke si raddrizzò di scatto e lo imitò, vacillando un po’ mentre si aggrappava a lui per mettersi in piedi.  
“Tu, ragazzo. Cosa sei?”  
“I-Io?” Carver batté le palpebre e guardò Hawke in cerca di sostegno, che arrivò immediatamente.  
“Un contadino”, rispose rapido. I giorni di ordalia lo avevano scavato ma sapeva di risultare ancora imponente, anche se non era alto quanto il fratello. Meeran sollevò un sopracciglio e inclinò la testa.  
“Anche tu, immagino. Siete fratelli”.  
“No. Io sono un cacciatore”.  
“Mh. Già meglio; quanti anni avete?”  
“Ventiquattro. Mio fratello diciotto”.  
“Bene, ragazzo, vedo che sei sveglio. E anche ben piazzato: sai combattere?”  
“Sì”.  
La voce di Carver non tremò, bassa e minacciosa. Hawke trasalì ma riuscì a non distogliere lo sguardo da Meeran.  
“E tu puoi imparare, immagino. C’è bisogno anche di qualcuno che le prenda, nell’arena, e i miei clienti apprezzano sempre la merce di bell’aspetto. Tre sovrane per ciascuno, Friedrich”.  
“ _Cosa_? Meeran, sono giovani e hanno tutti gli arti al posto giusto. Almeno cinque!”  
“Tre. Quello alto ha la polmonite e l’altro è coperto di lividi, vai a saper quanto possono essere gravi le ferite interne”.  
“Mi stai derubando!”  
“No, stiamo facendo affari. E a meno che tu preferisca farti rompere quel becco che ti trovi in mezzo alla faccia ti conviene accettare”.  
“Ma io…”  
“Friedrich, vecchio mio”, e la voce di Meeran si abbassò di un tono mentre gli passava un braccio attorno alle spalle. Un braccio parecchio muscoloso per un semplice commerciante di schiavi. “Devo rivenderli e guadagnarci qualcosa. E tu ogni volta mi fai lo stesso ridicolo discorso. Come la mettiamo?” La mano stritolò la spalla di Friedrich e lo fece squittire.  
“Tre-tre sovrane andranno bene”.  
“Perfetto. Falli portare al mio carro, noi concludiamo l’affare davanti a un bicchiere di rosso, che ne dici?”  
Il sorriso di Meeran era la lama di un coltello e Hawke strinse i denti. Quell’uomo era pericoloso, ma anche, al momento, l’unico modo che avessero per uscire da lì.  
Non si rivelò una soluzione così terribile. A lui e a Carver venne imbullonato al collo un anello di ferro prima di essere caricati su un carro chiuso da sbarre, ma nel vedere Carver tremare uno degli uomini di Meeran gli porse una coperta.  
“Vedi di non morire, ragazzino. Kirkwall è lontana”.  
Era vero. Per lunghi giorni marciarono verso nord sulla via lastricata che tagliava in due l’impero.  
Venivano lasciati uscire solo per pisciare e vuotarsi le budella, il tutto sotto gli occhi vigili di uno degli sgherri di Meeran, e poi ricondotti al carro; c’era da dire che lo schiavista ci teneva a mantenerli in vita e le razioni erano più abbondanti e, soprattutto, calde.  
Una sera Hawke, con Carver che, sempre deciso a non rivolgergli la parola, guardava fuori dalle sbarre, si rese conto che non stavano mangiando in modo diverso dai loro carcerieri. Più tardi, accampati attorno a un fuoco, uno dopo l’altro gli uomini si addormentarono. Solo Meeran rimase sveglio a fissare le fiamme.  
“Da dove vieni, schiavo?”  
 _Non sono uno schiavo_!  
L’impulso ribelle si spense subito: l’anello al collo e le sbarre raccontavano un’altra storia. Hawke abbassò lo sguardo e sbuffò una mezza risata aspra.  
“Ha importanza? Non posso tornarci”.  
“Ha importanza perché te l’ho chiesto io. In qualche modo sono pur sempre il tuo padrone al momento, no? Tanto vale che impari come ci si comporta”.  
Meeran si alzò e lo raggiunse, appoggiando la spalla al carro.  
“Ferelden”, rispose Hawke. Una fitta di nostalgia gli bruciò dentro quando nella mente si formò l’immagine della fattoria, subito cancellata da un cazzotto di nausea al ricordo di come l’aveva vista l’ultima volta. Imbrattata di sangue.  
“E dimmi, Ferelden, chi credi che io sia?”  
Hawke scrollò le spalle e non rispose. Meeran lo pungolò col dito.  
“Regola uno: non fare domande e rispondere sempre quando te ne vengono poste. Ti evitano parecchie bastonate”.  
“Sembri saperne qualcosa”.  
Meeran sorrise.  
“Una trentina di anni fa ero nella tua stessa situazione, poi mi sono guadagnato la libertà grazie a queste”, e si diede una pacca alle braccia robuste. “Vedo che non hai ancora imparato la prima regola, comunque”.  
“Ora ho una risposta. Sei un ex schiavo che è passato dalla parte dei padroni, o sbaglio?”  
Il sorriso di Meeran si trasformò in una risata simile a un latrato.  
“Sei più intelligente di quanto pensassi, e non sono sicuro che questo sia un bene! Ah, te lo leggo negli occhi: cerchi giustizia, vero? Per un torto che ti è stato fatto. Be’, rassegnati, Ferelden, non ne troverai. Tanto vale imparare a pensare a te stesso e basta”.  
“ E se non volessi?”  
Meeran si alzò e agitò la mano.  
“Farà ancora più male. Fai come tuo fratello: stai zitto e dormi, è meglio per tutti”, disse prima di tornare al fuoco.  
Hawke non chiuse occhio quella notte. Le poche battute scambiate con Meeran avevano acceso una scintilla dentro di lui e nel buio, accucciato di fianco alla sagoma di Carver che russava piano, passò ore a soffiarci sopra per non farla spegnere.  
 _Un’idea?  
_ Alla luce danzante delle fiamme Carver era di nuovo il bambino che era corso da lui furibondo per essersi fatto scappare le oche, sapendo che il suo fratellone lo avrebbe aiutato a ritrovarle senza spifferare niente ai loro genitori. Era cresciuto ormai, un bel ragazzo con la mascella squadrata degli Hawke ma la pelle chiara e gli occhi blu di Leandra.  
Hawke strinse i pugni e fissò le tenebre.  
Qualcosa in più che un’idea.  
 _Una speranza.  
_ L’occasione giunse un paio di giorni dopo; aveva avuto modo di osservare la combriccola di Meeran e stabilì che assomigliavano più a un branco di mercenari che al seguito di un mercante. Uno in particolare, Gustav, lo aveva colpito per la stazza e la tendenza ad attaccar briga con chiunque per qualsiasi motivo. Aveva le spalle di un toro, era alto quanto Carver ma pesava probabilmente il doppio. Alto, grosso e lento, anche se dotato di una forza impressionante.  
Quella sera aveva sbirciato Meeran intento a giocare a dadi con i suoi compagni; scommetteva senza remore, perdeva e vinceva e sembrava non averne mai abbastanza, almeno fino a che non aveva spennato il pollo di turno.  
Eccolo, il momento giusto.  
Non si voltò quando parlò sotto voce.  
“Carver, sto per fare qualcosa che non ti piacerà, ma ho bisogno che tu mi regga il gioco”.  
Nessuna risposta. Sbirciò di lato e vide suo fratello abbassare lo sguardo.  
“Ti prego, fratellino. Lo sto facendo per noi”.  
“Vuoi peggiorare la situazione?”  
“No, voglio darti la possibilità di trovare mamma”.  
Gli occhi blu si fecero grandi e si puntarono su di lui. Trovò la forza di sorridergli e, prima che Carver potesse aggiungere qualcosa, Hawke alzò la voce.  
“Ehi, Meeran. Ti va una scommessa?”  
L’uomo si voltò verso il carro con il suo solito sogghigno.  
“Non hai niente che mi interessi, Ferelden. Sei già di mia proprietà”.  
“Potrei valere molto più di quanto mi hai pagato. Mettimi alla prova”.  
Lo schiavista ridacchiò e lo raggiunse, le braccia incrociate al petto.  
“So che ti riderò in faccia ma sentiamo, cosa proponi?”  
“Io contro il più forte dei tuoi uomini. Se vinco mio fratello è libero, se perdo a te non cambia niente”.  
Carver emise un verso strozzato e si alzò, incombente alle spalle di Hawke.  
“Sei diventato pazzo? Vuoi farci ammazzare entrambi? Non ti basta quello che hai fatto a…”  
“Ferelden, così non mi invogli a giocare. Rifiuterò la sfida e semplicemente tu dovrai…”  
“Se rifiuti quanto pensi che ci metta a morire? Ci sono una mezza dozzina di modi in cui posso ammazzarmi in questa gabbia – un chiodo sporgente, una striscia di stoffa, il digiuno… devo andare avanti?”  
Era un azzardo e al tempo stesso l’unica via percorribile.  
Meeran afferrò le sbarre e ringhiò.  
“Non sei nella posizione di ricattarmi, schiavo”.  
“Ti ho solo proposto un gioco, Meeran. Se vinco io è vero, dovrai lasciare andare mio fratello, ma potrai sfoggiarmi in giro come un vero combattente e non solo come un acchiappalepri raccattato in un porcile. Inizierei a farmi un nome, e un nome è ciò di cui tu hai bisogno. Una fama da vendere. Senza contare che potresti vincere un paio di scommesse puntando su di me”.  
Cadde un lungo silenzio spezzato dal respiro aspro di Carver, ancora furibondo. Alla fine Meeran si sporse verso le sbarre e Hawke non si tirò indietro.  
“Chi ti dice che manterrei la parola?”  
“Nessuno, ma credo esista ancora dell’onore in te. Mi sbaglio?”  
Si guardarono muti per un lungo istante e alla fine fu Meeran a tirarsi indietro.  
“Tu contro il più forte dei miei. Niente armi, solo i pugni. Se vinci il cucciolo può andarsene – senza un soldo, non faccio la carità”.  
“Ci sto”.  
“Gustav! Hai voglia di divertirti un po’?”  
Ebbe una manciata di secondi da solo con Carver mentre il gruppo di armati si organizzava, non senza qualche risata di scherno. Hawke prese il fratello per il polso e lo scrollò.  
“Ascoltami. Penso di potercela fare, l’ho osservato in questi giorni e non è così pericoloso. Confidavo che avrebbero scelto lui, e…”  
“Garrett, ma cosa stai facendo? Se anche dovessi vincere sarei da solo, senza niente, senza sapere dove andare!”  
“Una spada avvolta da fiamme azzurre. Cercala, cerca nostra madre – Carver, non sei un bambino, sei forte, sei testardo e ho fiducia in te. Papà aveva fiducia in te, e adesso abbiamo bisogno che tu dimostri di meritartela, va bene?”  
“Ma io non so… e tu…”  
“Io sopravvivrò”. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli schioccò un bacio furioso sulla fronte, fresca e sudata. “Quando verrà il momento ti troverò, Carver, hai capito? Ti troverò e saremo assieme. Ora però…”  
“Non lasciarmi, Garrett! Ho solo te!”  
“Non ti lascerò _mai_ , ma ora devi essere un uomo, fratellino. Promettimelo”.  
“Io… io…”  
“Allora, Ferelden, sei proprio sicuro?” Meeran stava tornando, seguito da quella montagna di muscoli che era Gustav.  
“Carver, giuramelo!”  
“Va bene!”  
E poi non ci fu più tempo per nient’altro. La chiave sferragliò nella serratura e, a malincuore, Hawke lasciò andare il viso del fratello.  
Dovette impegnarsi per non voltarsi indietro neanche una volta; sentiva lo sguardo sconvolto di Carver sulla sua schiena e ingoiò a fatica un moto di colpa.  
 _Non ti sto abbandonando, fratellino, sto cercando di renderti libero. Mi fido di te e ti voglio bene. Mi fido di te.  
_ Gustav era in piedi di fianco al fuoco; il torso massiccio scintillava appena di sudore nel buio e per un attimo Hawke rivalutò la propria brillante idea. Quel tizio era immenso e tutt’a un tratto lui non era più così convinto di avere una possibilità. Il mercenario inclinò il collo da una parte all’altra con un sordo scricchiolio e Hawke si voltò verso Meeran.  
“Se ti può interessare anche io penso di avere avuto un’idea di merda”.  
Questo lo fece ridere; gli fece un gesto con la mano prima di aggiungere: “Togliti quello straccio di dosso, non voglio che abbia qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi. Una sfida alla pari, mh?”  
Un onesto furfante. Hawke afferrò l’orlo della logora casacca e se la sfilò; il collo si incastrò per un attimo attorno all’anello di metallo che gli cingeva la gola e quel peso servì a ricordargli per cosa combatteva e quanto rischiava. La lasciò cadere a terra e strinse i pugni facendo scrocchiare le nocche.  
“Quando vuoi, Gustav, giusto?”  
“Non ti bastava essere uno schiavo? Vuoi pure farti pestare?”  
E partì.  
Hawke aveva visto bene: Gustav era lento. In compenso era inesorabile come una valanga, e una volta messo in moto non ci sarebbe stato modo di fermarlo. Un pugno grosso quasi come la sua testa si caricò e franò in avanti verso di lui; Hawke riuscì a scartare di lato, una corrente di aria fredda che gli solleticava i lividi sul viso mentre Gustav lo mancava di una spanna. Il movimento aveva sbilanciato quella montagna di carne in avanti e lui poteva approfittarne: ruotò il busto e colpì dove riusciva, mandando a segno un cazzotto ben poco efficace contro la spalla del mercenario.  
“Il cucciolo ringhia, ottimo!” esultò Meeran. “Preparatevi a pagare, bastardi!”  
 _Così hai davvero scommesso su di me, eh?  
_ Questa volta fu il suo turno di perdere l’equilibrio; Gustav poteva esser lento ma non era un macigno immobile, e prima che Hawke potesse rimettersi in piedi una mano delle dimensioni di un badile lo prese di rovescio in piena faccia. Ruotò sui piedi e cadde in ginocchio sputando uno spruzzo di saliva insanguinata; l’impatto gli aveva fatto ronzare le orecchie e sdoppiato la vista, così che per un ridicolo secondo furono due i colossali bruti che avanzavano verso di lui.  
Batté le palpebre e sbuffò; rimettersi in piedi peggiorò lo stordimento ma un impulso animalesco gli mosse le braccia, facendogliele incrociare davanti al viso.  
Il pugno gli si schiantò sugli avambracci, abbastanza potente da farlo scivolare indietro di un passo; solo allargando le gambe e piegando le ginocchia riuscì a rimanere in piedi. Diede un colpo di reni e sollevò una gamba, un calcio goffo ma efficace che colpì Gustav sulla coscia e gli strappò un lamento. In un guizzo di pura buona fortuna riuscì a mettere a segno un altro colpo approfittando del momentaneo disagio dell’avversario, un montante che gli fece piegare indietro il capo e che fece vibrare le guance carnose.  
Si arrischiò a concedersi un respiro profondo ma Gustav si riprese prima del previsto. Non vide quasi arrivare il pugno che gli si schiantò in piena faccia. Una miriade di luci bianche gli esplosero davanti agli occhi e il naso si fracassò, riversandogli in bocca e lungo il mento un torrente di sangue. Hawke cadde di schiena e picchiò i gomiti sul terreno, sicuro di essere sul punto di svenire. Di aver deluso Carver.  
“Ehi, bestione, non in faccia. Non troppo almeno, è carino, me lo pagano meglio così”, brontolò Meeran.  
Il carro era lì vicino ma in penombra. Hawke si girò sulla pancia e cercò di alzarsi, ma Gustav lo raggiunse e gli rifilò un calcio nel costato che gli tolse il respiro.  
Quello doveva avergli rotto qualcosa perché non poteva fare tanto male da fargli venir voglia di piangere.  
“E non ammazzarlo, cazzo!”  
Gustav si fermò un attimo e ridacchiò. Hawke arrancò sulle mani, i capelli neri che gli spiovevano davanti al viso tumefatto; oltre le ciocche sporche intravide la sagoma di suo fratello, le mani aggrappate alle sbarre e gli occhi sgranati.  
 _Per te. Per quel che resta di noi.  
_ Le parole dure che si erano detti, il rancore di Carver, le accuse – non esisteva più nulla, solo il sangue che li univa e l’urgenza di salvarsi. Hawke strisciò sulle ginocchia e barcollò in piedi.  
“Ma guarda, il mastino non molla! Non si può dire che non abbia tempra, eh, cane? Almeno è un balletto interess-“  
Quasi cieco per il pugno, con il respiro spezzato, Hawke recuperò dalle profondità della sua testardaggine la forza per un attacco. Sollevò il ginocchio e lo mandò a impattare contro le palle di Gustav, un colpo scorretto e di successo. Il colosso si strozzò con le parole e sgranò gli occhi, piegandosi in avanti.  
“Bel colpo, Ferelden!” esultò Meeran, ma Hawke non lo sentiva, rapito dal gemito di Carver alle sue spalle, inondato da una marea rossa che conosceva molto bene. Il pericolo di fronte a un animale feroce, il cinghiale che carica per difendere la cucciolata, l’orsa disturbata durante il sonno invernale: era qualcosa di più selvatico della ragione, più ancestrale della vittoria.  
Tirò indietro la testa e la calò con forza contro il volto di Gustav. Il naso già storto dell’uomo si schiacciò contro la sua fronte – e dannazione, faceva male, un bozzo che bruciava e gli faceva lacrimare gli occhi. Ma a Gustav ne fece molto di più: incrociò gli occhi e sbavò sangue, ma Hawke non si fermò. Ringhiava davvero mentre sollevava il gomito e lo mandava a schiantarsi di nuovo contro la faccia dell’avversario prima che questo cadesse a terra. E anche quando si fu abbattuto al suolo come un tronco Hawke gli fu addosso, a cavalcioni dell’addome sporgente, a menare un pugno dietro l’altro con il rombo della sua stessa voce che gli ruggiva nelle orecchie.  
Ci vollero due persone per staccarlo da Gustav, e anche quando gli ebbero afferrato le braccia Hawke si rivoltò contro di loro, i denti scoperti e gli occhi che vedevano solo ombre e sangue.  
“Basta così ho detto! A cuccia, Ferelden”. Era di Meeran il randello che gli si abbatté sulla pancia, stroncando ogni residuo moto di ribellione. Senza fiato, con la tensione che iniziava ad abbandonarlo e smetteva di tenerlo in piedi, Hawke rischiò di accasciarsi tra le mani dei due sgherri.  
Meeran gli si avvicinò e gli sollevò la testa, tenendolo per i capelli.  
“Ma guardati, sei un disastro. Sopracciglio spaccato, naso rotto… ah, fammi controllare”, e gli aprì la bocca senza tanti complimenti. “No, hai tutti i denti, bene. Mentre Gustav…” Si voltò a controllare, ma il grosso mercenario era ancora sdraiato sulla schiena e gemette piano quando il capo lo pungolò con il piede.  
“A-Avevamo un patto”, riuscì a gracchiare Hawke, ma una boccata di sangue e saliva gli andò di traverso e si piegò in avanti, tossendo e ansimando per il dolore alle costole. Meeran tacque e gli prese il viso nella mano, tirandoglielo su.  
“Sembri nutrire molta fiducia nei confronti di uno schiavista, Ferelden”.  
Restarono a guardarsi in silenzio per quella che parve un’eternità, con Hawke che sentiva il peso del pestaggio scendergli sulle spalle, ora che l’ondata di adrenalina si era spenta.  
“Avevamo un patto”, ripeté piano, la voce bassa.  
“Mi credi un uomo d’onore?”  
“Meeran”.  
Il labbro superiore dello schiavista si contrasse in un piccolo spasmo.  
 _Eri come me_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli Hawke _. Uno schiavo che ha preso a pugni chiunque si frapponesse tra lui e la libertà. Guardami e trova il coraggio di tradirmi, se ci riesci.  
_ Riempì gli occhi di quel pensiero e non distolse lo sguardo finché non fu Meeran a farlo.  
“Hai vinto, cagnaccio. Non ho nient’altro da dire”.  
Gli voltò le spalle e richiamò i due uomini che trattenevano Hawke con un gesto stizzito.  
“Portate il ragazzino via da qui. Lasciatelo lungo la strada, noi ripartiamo ora”.  
Hawke scivolò in ginocchio reggendosi il fianco. Davanti a lui Gustav si rimetteva in piedi pigolando e riparandosi le palle nel palmo della mano, ma non era ciò che attirava la sua attenzione. Si voltò verso il carro e cercò gli occhi di Carver.  
Non c’era più nulla che potessero dirsi, neanche un istante per un abbraccio, ma i loro sguardi si incrociarono.  
“Hawke!” gli urlò, e in quella parola, nel nome che era di entrambi c’erano disperazione e perdono, c’erano speranza e solitudine e rabbia.  
Non riuscì a rispondergli, senza fiato per le costole ammaccate e lo sforzo; ciondolò in avanti e vide suo fratello svanire nel buio, scortato dai due sgherri.  
 _Vivi, fratellino. Vivi e giuro che ti ritroverò, un giorno. E troverò nostra madre.  
_ Poteva solo pregare un Creatore in cui credeva per modo di dire che gli uomini di Meeran non tradissero la parola del loro padrone, che Carver avesse fortuna e trovasse un modo per rimanere libero e al sicuro, che nessuno lo ricatturasse – troppe preghiere per un cuore solo, per giunta spezzato. Restò a fissare il buio dove Carver era sparito fino a che Gustav non lo rimise in piedi con un po’ più di rispetto di prima e lo condusse al carro, porgendogli la casacca prima di chiudere il lucchetto.  
Hawke si passò la stoffa ruvida sul torace sudato e sulle spalle, pulendo senza molto successo il sangue che gli si stava rapprendendo nella barba.  
Aveva male dappertutto e nemmeno la forza per sospirare. Cadde sul fianco e si strinse le ginocchia al petto, invaso dallo sfinimento e dalla sofferenza.  
Aveva fatto la prima mossa, e ora doveva solo aspettare.

 

  

 **Non homo trioboli**  
**Non un uomo da tre soldi**  
**(Plauto)**


	3. Quot servi, tot hostes.

La villa di domina Meredith non era vicina al mercato degli schiavi. Come poteva essere diversamente? Nessuno si sarebbe abbassato a vivere nei pressi di quella fogna a cielo aperto, tantomeno una nobildonna, cosa di cui aveva tutto l’aspetto.

Anders se ne rese conto quando i passi si fecero strascicati sulla strada che passava dalla terra battuta al selciato ma non alzò mai la testa. Era a stento consapevole del proprio corpo sfiancato dalla sofferenza e dalle privazioni, ancor meno del cambio di panorama attorno a lui – casupole basse che lasciavano spazio a marmo bianco e giardini, l’eco del mare che si allontanava mentre abbandonavano la parte bassa della città. Occhi bassi fissi sulla strada e nessuna lacrima da versare; gli bruciavano i polsi dove erano tornati i ceppi, e questa volta non semplici corde ruvide ma manette di metallo pesante che scavavano nella carne e tintinnavano a ogni movimento. Come se avesse bisogno di ricordarsi di essere uno schiavo.

Non c’era una singola parte del suo corpo che non gli dolesse, e i due giorni trascorsi in quella cella non avevano aiutato. Aveva le ginocchia sbucciate e i piedi scalzi feriti, la faccia che pulsava per i lividi e lo stomaco contratto dal digiuno, dall’orrore che gli squarciava ogni muscolo, ancora così fresco da sanguinargli dentro, dalle parti del cuore e dell’anima. Un passo dopo l’altro verso una nuova prigione di solitudine.

Karl non c’era più. Quella sensazione di vuoto quasi fisico, un buco scavato nella carne, tornava a tormentarlo ogni pochi minuti, quasi gli orbitasse attorno alla coscienza. Anders trattenne il fiato e perse il ritmo del cammino, sopraffatto da un capogiro che derivava solo in parte dalla fame e dalla fatica. Un verso soffocato gli si incastrò in gola, un rantolo che cercava di diventare respiro, mentre sgranava gli occhi sulle proprie mani tremanti e arrossate.

Karl.

Karl era morto. Urlando. Da solo.

Una grossa mano ruvida gli si appoggiò tra le scapole – un tocco quasi gentile che lo fece rannicchiare per il terrore e barcollare in avanti. Si voltò di scatto con la testa incassata tra le spalle esili, pronto all’impatto.

“Siamo quasi arrivati. Presto ti daranno qualcosa per vestirti, un bagno e del cibo caldo”. Assurdo: quel centurione era poco più che un ragazzo, con i riccioli biondi e gli occhi preoccupati. Anders si ritrasse dal contatto con un verso aspro e riabbassò la testa.

La guardia attese che fosse lui a rimettersi in marcia e arrivò persino a sostenerlo, prendendolo per il braccio quando la debolezza gli piegò le ginocchia. Di nuovo Anders si divincolò dalla presa, i passi che si trasformavano in un incespicare incoerente.

Tremava e batteva i denti – Kirkwall era più calda della sua vecchia dimora ma era pur sempre inverno… eppure no, non era quello. Non solo.

Non solo il freddo che gli copriva braccia e schiena di pelle d’oca. Non solo il senso di perdita che gli annebbiava la vista e ottundeva i sensi. Lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco ai due centurioni che lo scortavano; il primo, quello che aveva cercato di fare la figura della persona buona fallendo miseramente, continuava a lanciargli sguardi corrucciati, mentre il secondo era un uomo con i capelli bruni che fissava davanti a sé, più annoiato che altro.

_Certo, sono solo questo. Un compito da svolgere, così come Karl era solo una marionetta per il pubblico. Senza un nome, senza un passato._

I brividi si fecero più profondi e gli fecero stringere i denti. Finalmente Anders alzò lo sguardo oltre i propri polsi incatenati e la vide sulla sommità del colle.

La villa di _domina_ Meredith, mura spesse e nessun decoro sulle colonne massicce: una fortezza più che un palazzo, nonostante il viale alberato che conduceva ai cancelli in cima all’altura.

Qualcosa di vivo e velenoso gli si contorse dalle parti dello stomaco, un serpente fatto di disperazione e di qualcos’altro.

Era _odio_ quello che gli faceva fremere le narici come un felino ringhiante, che gli stringeva i pugni fino a far sporgere le nocche dalla pelle screpolata dal freddo. Odio che gli bruciava fino in fondo all’anima e sfregiava tutto ciò che di bello e puro aveva provato per tutta la sua vita, che gli scendeva davanti agli occhi in una cortina ustionante e cancellava ogni sensazione.

Sapeva che stavano salendo lungo il viale, pietre lisce sotto ai piedi e l’ombra dei cipressi contro il sole accecante del pomeriggio. Sapeva che i due centurioni erano alle sue spalle e che c’erano figure che camminavano davanti al cancello.

Eppure non _sentiva_ nulla di tutto questo.

L’animale dentro di lui si avvolgeva in spire asfissianti e riempiva tutte le crepe del suo essere – eccolo lì, quell’istinto che Karl era stato capace di placare. Ogni frustata vecchia di anni sulla schiena ossuta bruciava di nuovo, lame di luce rossa tra le lentiggini.

“Portalo tu da Petrice, Cullen”, disse a un tratto la guardia dai capelli più scuri con uno sbadiglio. Mancavano ancora una ventina di metri alla magione e Anders ansimava piano.

Il secondo soldato – Cullen, un nome che penetrò oltre gli strati di amarezza fino alle orecchie di Anders – prese un profondo respiro rassegnato.

“Come preferisci, Varnell. Tu immagino andrai a…”

“Godermi il meritato riposo, che non prevede parlare con quella bestia. Devi farti le ossa, ragazzo!”

Erano al cancello ormai e il soldato di guardia si fece da parte con un sorriso rivolto ai due commilitoni.

“Vado a chiamarla, così rimettete in sesto il nuovo schiavo”. Varnell squadrò Anders da capo a piedi con uno sbuffo derisorio. “La _domina_ ha gusti strani…”

“E non spetta a noi discuterli”, scattò Cullen senza voltarsi a guardare il compare, che ridacchiò a bocca chiusa.

“Che bravo soldatino che sei…” e se ne andò con i pollici infilati alla cintura.

Quando fu sparito oltre l’angolo Anders sentì Cullen sospirare a fondo. Aveva gli occhi abbagliati dal biancore del marmo e il sommesso brusio degli schiavi che popolavano il cortile esterno era un delirio di confusione che gli ruggiva nelle orecchie. Tese le braccia e le catene risuonarono.

Questo sembrò riscuotere Cullen, che si voltò a guardarlo.

“Bene, andiamo. Petrice è la _liberta_ che si occupa della gestione della casa, vorrà – mh – ispezionarti prima di assegnarti ai tuoi compiti. E ti verranno tolti i ceppi, non preoccuparti”.

Nonostante tutto – quel groviglio di angoscia e shock che gli si agitava dentro – Anders inclinò la testa di lato senza alzarsi dalla sua posizione ingobbita e scoprì i denti in qualcosa di affine a un ghigno.

“Figurati. Sono tranquillissimo. Sto una favola”.

Era giovane, Cullen, e forse troppo debole per quel lavoro, perché gli occhi color ambra batterono un paio di volte e il viso sbarbato ebbe un piccolo spasmo.

“No, cioè, lo so che è una situazione difficile, ma qui gli schiavi sono ben nutriti e… e…”

Abbassò lo sguardo e scosse la testa.

“Non dovresti rispondere ai tuoi padroni, lo sai”.

“Sì, be’, sono in catene solo da quindici anni, la lezione dovrei averla imparata”.

“Non si direbbe!” e alzò di scatto la testa, lo sguardo che saettava attorno a loro, incongruamente nervoso. “Cerca di stare zitto, altrimenti…”

“Varnell ha detto che mi avresti portato il nuovo acquisto e invece te ne stai qui impalato. Ti aspetti che venga a prenderlo io?”

Cullen trasalì e spostò lo sguardo oltre la spalla di Anders.

“Petrice. Stavo giusto arrivando”, disse con voce un po’ roca. Prese Anders per il gomito, una morsa ferrea che stonava con la voce incerta di poco prima, lo costrinse a voltarsi e lo trascinò con sé verso una donna dai corti capelli biondi, con occhi chiari e inespressivi e una semplice tunica azzurra che faceva sembrare il viso tondo e pallido quasi esangue.

La solita procedura: una mano che gli prendeva il viso e lo girava da una parte all’altra, uno sguardo pragmatico che lo riduceva a un oggetto della cui integrità occorreva assicurarsi.

“Mhp. Da quanto non mangi?”

Anders non rispose e sollevò una spalla. Lo schiaffo lo prese in pieno sulla guancia già contusa e non fece particolarmente male, ma il suono della mano che impattava contro la sua pelle riverberò nell’intero cortile. Una schiava robusta dai capelli rossi con un cesto di frutta sotto il braccio si fermò a guardare e subito trottò via, pungolata dallo sguardo severo di Petrice.

Anders trattenne il fiato e non osò alzarsi, curvo e con i capelli davanti al viso.

“Rispondimi, schiavo”.

Disobbedì di nuovo. Altro schiaffo, un manrovescio che riaprì la ferita all’interno della guancia.

“Il prossimo te lo darà Cullen. Rispondimi, _schiavo_ ”, insisté. E Anders, nonostante tutto, cedette all’impulso creato da anni di soprusi.

“Due giorni”. Un sussurro roco, carico di astio.

“Due giorni, ah! E chissà in che condizioni l’hanno tenuto prima. Un morto che cammina… Cullen, portalo in una delle celle negli alloggi al piano di sotto. Assicurati che mangi e manda qualcuno a lavarlo, in casa così conciato non ce lo voglio”. Fece un gesto annoiato con la mano e voltò loro le spalle, allontanandosi con un leggero fruscio dei sandali sul pavimento.

Anders rimase immobile a guardarla sparire oltre il colonnato, nella penombra elegante del palazzo.

Il centurione si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro esasperato e lo prese di nuovo per il braccio, un po’ meno forte di prima.

“Andiamo, almeno questa non è una tortura”, mormorò. Lo portò con sé via dalla luce abbacinante del cortile, attorno al perimetro della casa e fino a una grata di metallo nero in fondo a una piccola scalinata. Anders si strinse nelle spalle e cercò, per il poco che poteva, di tenersi lontano da Cullen.

_Uno di loro. Sei uno di loro._

Mentre il centurione armeggiava con un mazzo di chiavi legato alla cintura un nuovo ritmo si aggiunse al clangore del metallo che tintinnava attorno ai polsi di Anders. Si irrigidì e alzò la testa, allarmato.

“Chi sta combattendo?” La voce uscì secca, graffiante. Cullen lo guardò brevemente prima di tornare ad aprire la serratura.

“I gladiatori. Domina Meredith è una _lanista_ , non lo sapevi?”

La grata si aprì con un cigolio e Cullen lo spinse dentro.

Una _lanista_. Poco meno che una commerciante di puttane, eppure circondata da sfarzo e ricchezza. Il disprezzo per la sua padrona si intensificò: altro che nobildonna!

Anders incespicò e trattenne il fiato. Mentre si inoltravano in un corridoio dalle volte di pietra così basse che le sfiorava con la testa, pieno dell’odore gelido e vecchio di muffa, di chiuso, quel suono si fece più vicino. Clangore di spade, grugniti, tonfi. Lo schiocco di una frusta.

Non sarebbe servito a niente – non era servito quando gli avevano strappato Karl, non avrebeb avuto più successo adesso, ma le parole gli si formarono sulla lingua prima che potesse fermarle.

“Non sono un guerriero”.

Cullen fece un mezzo sorriso amaro.

“No, e non farebbe comunque alcuna differenza se domina Meredith ti avesse scelto per il _ludus_. Non è il tuo caso, comunque, e non so se questa sia una fortuna o… bah”. Sbuffò e lo condusse in una cella spoglia, con una coperta piegata per terra e una brocca rovesciata in un angolo. Non era diverso dall’alloggio in cui aveva passato metà della sua vita, nella dimora di _dominus_ Greagoir – che però non era stato un fottuto _lanista_. C’erano solo schiavi nella sua casa, nessun mastino sbavante da cui guardarsi.

Quando Cullen uscì e gli chiuse la porta alle spalle un lungo brivido gli fece sussultare le braccia.

Il centurione non lo guardò negli occhi mentre armeggiava con la grossa chiave scura.

“Torno subito. So che – be’, non sarà il massimo, ma un pasto caldo è sempre meglio di un calcio in faccia”.

“Se lo dici tu”, disse, ma stava battendo i denti così forte che le parole si persero in un rantolo. Cullen scosse la testa.

“Cerca di resistere, va bene?” e se ne andò.

Anders scivolò lentamente a terra, le braccia avvolte attorno alle ginocchia e quel tremore che non voleva andarsene.

_Non voglio vivere qui._

Kirkwall era ostile e sconosciuta, Meredith un estratto della feccia dell’umanità elevata a un rango che non meritava solo in virtù del divertimento che forniva con il sangue dei suoi gladiatori. Anders sentì il cuore affossarsi nel petto quando guardò oltre le sbarre e vide solo altre sbarre.

Ne valeva la pena? La solitudine, l’umiliazione, tutto senza neanche il conforto dell’uomo che aveva amato al suo fianco.

No che non ne valeva la pena.

_Non voglio vivere e basta?_

Era la prima volta che si concedeva un pensiero del genere e fu una stilettata al cuore. Mai, nonostante tutto il male che gli era stato fatto, aveva desiderato morire.

Ora però quell’idea, radicata nella perdita e nella pena, strisciava con dita nere in fondo alla sua anima e andava a pescare a quel desiderio di ribellione che non lo aveva mai davvero abbandonato.

Quando Cullen tornò seguito da una figura vestita in semplice tela bianca Anders aveva smesso di tremare. Sedeva con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé e le labbra serrate.

La donna dietro il centurione si chinò a posare a terra una ciotola fumante e lo stomaco di Anders cercò timidamente di far valere le proprie ragioni. Un sordo brontolio gli contrasse la pancia ma lo ignorò senza mutare espressione. La schiava – capelli rossi, un anello di metallo lucido al collo e un viso lentigginoso e severo – era la stessa che aveva intravisto in cortile e c’era irritazione negli occhi verdi.

“Mangia”, disse Cullen. L’odore della carne fluttuava a mezz’ara e Anders lasciò ricadere le mani, la smorfia rigida che si trasformava in un sogghigno spezzato.

“Per lo spirito del Creatore, schiavo, collabora!”

Nessuna reazione. La testa di Anders era una distesa piatta di qualcosa di denso e vischioso fatto di odio e lutto e le parole di Cullen caddero nel vuoto. Anche la mano che gli afferrò la gola non ebbe altro effetto che fargli trattenere il fiato come pura reazione fisica. Batté le palpebre una volta e fissò il giovane viso davanti a sé senza alcuna espressione.

“Altrimenti?” chiese piatto. Cullen lasciò ricadere la mano e si alzò per passarsi le mani tra i capelli, un brontolio di esasperazione sulle labbra. Si voltò per un istante verso la schiava dai capelli rossi e le fece un cenno netto con la testa, e quella si alzò senza degnare Anders di un secondo sguardo. Li lasciò – Anders, il centurione e il cibo che continuava a fumare sul pavimento.

Quando i passi si furono spenti in lontananza, sommersi dal rumore dell’allenamento e dal brusio di voci, Cullen si accucciò di nuovo di fronte ad Anders. Era cambiato qualcosa sul suo volto e all’improvviso non sembrava più solo un ragazzo in armatura. Gli occhi dorati si strinsero e un dito avvolto nel cuoio si puntò davanti al viso di Anders – e tutto, dalla piega delle labbra ingannevolmente morbide al modo in cui arricciava il naso fino al tono che sembrava il rombo di un tuono lontano, parlava di minaccia.

O forse di un avvertimento?

“ _Domina_ Meredith non ti lascerà morire, schiavo”.

“Portale i miei ringraziamenti e scusati da parte mia se non…”

“Potrebbe scegliere di ucciderti o peggio, ma non ti concederà mai _la libertà di morire_. Mettitelo bene in testa prima di decidere di digiunare”.

Anders sollevò un sottile sopracciglio biondo e arricciò un angolo della bocca in una smorfia per cui Karl lo avrebbe rimproverato.

_Ma Karl non è qui con me. Non lo sarà mai più._

La bestia ribelle dentro di lui snudò le zanne.

“Ripeto: _altrimenti_?”

Cullen lo prese di nuovo per il collo e scosse la testa, i denti stretti.

“Altrimenti mi costringerai a tenerti fermo e a cacciarti quella roba in gola contro la tua volontà. Quella donna ti ha acquistato perché anche se non sei un guerriero hai lo spirito di un combattente. Vuoi dargliela vinta così?”

Anders si divincolò ma non riuscì a sottrarsi alla sua stretta. Era solo veleno quello che grondava dalle sue parole.

“Gentile da parte tua preoccuparti per il mio benessere, ma in questo momento non ho appetito”.

Le dita del soldato gli scavarono nei muscoli del collo in una stretta che sapeva di frustrazione.

“Trova qualcosa per cui vivere, schiavo. Qualcosa che ti faccia aprire gli occhi alla mattina – qualsiasi cosa, altrimenti questa casa diventerà davvero il tuo inferno”.

Lo lasciò andare con una spinta che gli fece colpire la parete con le spalle e si alzò. Anders lo guardò spazzolarsi le ginocchia e passarsi una mano sulla nuca, lo sguardo che si perdeva lungo le pareti della cella, prima di raggiungere di nuovo la porta.

“Ora andrò a fare rapporto. Tornerò prima di sera, e se il contenuto di quella ciotola non sarà finito nel tuo stomaco sai cosa ti aspetta”.

Lo chiuse dentro e se ne andò, lasciandolo solo con il fermo proposito di morire.

_Trova un motivo per vivere_ , gli aveva detto. Patetico soldatino convinto di lavarsi la coscienza con quei consigli da scolaretto. Cosa gli rimaneva per vivere? _Chi_?

Aveva perso Karl che era l’unica cosa bella della sua intera esistenza. Aveva visto il fondo del baratro più profondo in cui poteva spingersi la sua condizione di schiavo e da lì non si tornava più indietro.

Non aveva armi, non aveva alleati, non aveva desideri se non smettere di essere. E a questo la bestia di odio che gli viveva dentro ringhiò affamata: quella sua decisione di farla finita era una vendetta. L’unica che potesse portare avanti – contro Meredith che l’aveva acquistato e che aveva emesso la sentenza di condanna per Karl, contro il mercante che lo aveva portato all’arena. Contro il destino e il Creatore e chiunque lo stesse guardando.

La ciotola di cibo si raffreddava nell’aria umida e Anders distolse con decisione lo sguardo.

Poteva ancora infastidire la _domina_ rivelandosi un pessimo acquisto, uno spreco di denaro.

La creatura gli azzannò il cuore e urlò, una sensazione folle che si trasformò in uno spasmo delle mani fredde.

“Ma cosa sto dicendo?” sussurrò Anders. Si prese la testa tra le mani e si tirò i capelli, curvo su se stesso.

_Non sono un oggetto, un affare andato storto. È tutto quello che mi resta – sono una_ persona _. Sono solo e distrutto e arrabbiato ma_ esisto _. E continuerò a esistere._

Strizzò le palpebre e sentì le lacrime pungergli gli angoli degli occhi. Con Karl se n’era andata anche la parte più quieta e gentile del suo spirito e ora il bisogno di ribellarsi gli ruggiva nel sangue.

Le parole di Cullen gli tornarono alla mente.

_Mi ha comprato per spezzarmi. È mio dovere renderle la vita il più difficile possibile._

Alzò il capo e tirò su col naso – non stava piangendo, non era possibile che ci fosse ancora qualcosa di abbastanza puro in lui da potersi esprimere con le lacrime, eppure si passò le mani sulle guance e le sentì umide. Vide come da una grande distanza il proprio braccio tendersi, le dita lunghe e snelle avvolgersi attorno alla ciotola. Il calore che si irradiava dalla terracotta gli strappò un breve gemito, per metà stupore e per metà piacere, e la prima cucchiaiata di zuppa ancora calda lo stupì per l’effetto immediato sulla sua mente.

Davvero aveva pensato di voler morire? _Lui_? Karl non lo avrebbe mai accettato, l’Anders di pochi anni prima avrebbe rischiato di farsi scorticare al palo della fustigazione piuttosto che ammettere di aver ceduto. E dopo quel che era successo – un altro boccone, frenetico, la gola che si dilatava mentre deglutiva troppo in fretta – era ancora più vero.

_I vivi possono lottare. Possono cercare giustizia_. Anche in un mondo di fango e sangue come quello in cui lo avevano trascinato.

Quando Cullen ritornò pochi minuti dopo Anders si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano e gli lanciò un’occhiata indifferente. Il giovane centurione rilassò le spalle e aprì di nuovo la cella.

“Sono lieto di vedere che sei rinsavito. La _domina_ ha dato indicazioni perché tu venga reso presentabile: seguimi”.

Non obbedì subito. Si prese il tempo per alzarsi e sistemarsi i capelli dietro le orecchie con un gesto lento ed esasperato che fece sollevare le sopracciglia a Cullen.

“Lo fai apposta?”

Non rispose, limitandosi a raggiungerlo senza mutare espressione: fredda, attenta. Il centurione lasciò perdere e lo scortò nei meandri della _domus_ , lungo corridoi dalle pareti intonacate di bianco su cui si aprivano piccole stanze tutte uguali – una cantina per i vini, un magazzino stipato di stoffe ripiegate, una stanza piena di barattoli dall’odore di foglie secche e polverose, sufficiente a solleticargli un angolo remoto della memoria: aveva lavorato in mezzo a quegli stessi sentori con il vecchio padrone, solo che ora le sue mani erano sporche di fango e miseria e non della linfa delle piante officinali. Un paio di svolte e il rumore dei gladiatori che si allenavano si fece più lontano; Anders si accorse di respirare meglio, un sollievo puramente fisico che durò il tempo di capire quale fosse la loro meta.

In fondo al corridoio si affacciava un piccolo locale senza finestre e, sulla soglia, una schiava con le stesse vesti bianche di tutte le altre. Vesti che sembravano essere a stento sufficienti per coprire il seno abbondante, enfatizzato dalla cintura di corda stretta attorno alla vita sottile.

Cullen si fermò e abbassò la testa mentre il collo gli si tingeva di rosso.

“Io – uhm – ti lascio con Isabela. Per, insomma, darti una ripulita. Ecco”, e Anders si accorse che evitava accuratamente di osservare la schiava. Sua coetanea o poco meno, pelle scura e folti capelli neri che le scendevano sulle spalle, non aveva, negli occhi ambrati, alcuna traccia di deferenza nei confronti del centurione. Se fosse stato meno sconvolto avrebbe apprezzato la piega sarcastica della bocca decorata da una perlina d’oro sotto al labbro inferiore e il battito di ciglia lento e ragionato con cui mise ancor più in difficoltà Cullen, ma al momento era inerte a tutto ciò che non fosse il baratro della sua cocciuta disperazione.

Il centurione borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile e indietreggiò di un paio di passi, salvo fermarsi quando già Anders stava entrando in quello che si rivelò essere un bagno, una vasca rettangolare piena di acqua che sapeva vagamente di zolfo.

“Schiavo. Non mi hai detto come ti chiami”.

Anders non si voltò, il viso basso e gli occhi che lanciavano a Cullen una breve occhiata da sopra alla spalla.

“No, hai ragione”, e lo lasciò in mezzo al corridoio, certo di aver visto qualcosa di simile a un sorriso sfrecciargli negli occhi. Isabela attese sulla soglia e dopo un po’ sbuffò dal naso.

“Moccioso…”, bofonchiò seguendo Anders nel bagno. Lo guardò dal sotto in su e ammiccò. “Allora, nuovo arrivato, che ne dici di toglierti quello straccio e farti dare una sistemata?”

“Posso farlo da solo”.

“No perché hai ancora i ceppi ai polsi, e posso dirti per esperienza che lavarsi la schiena con le mani legate è un disastro. Su, spogliati”, disse pragmatica. Ai suoi piedi era ripiegato una pila di teli bianchi, lisi ma puliti, e su di essa erano appoggiati un blocco di sapone fessurato e una striglia. Isabela sollevò un sopracciglio. “Ti _imbarazzo_? Vuoi che mi volti? C’è poca riservatezza tra gli schiavi, sai, e non credo che lì sotto tu abbia qualcosa che non abbia già visto prima”.

Anders la guardò dritta negli occhi senza batter ciglio.

“Lo so anche troppo bene. Comunque…”

Non riusciva neanche a imbarazzarsi, anche se qualcosa gli si strinse dalle parti del petto quando si sciolse il logoro, sudicio drappo di tela grezza che aveva avvolto attorno ai fianchi. Si guardò bene dall’incrociare lo sguardo della schiava e si immerse nell’acqua.

Qui la pelle parlò laddove la mente si rifiutava di accettare il sollievo. Un mugolio sommesso gli risalì alle labbra mentre si sommergeva nell’acqua calda e gli occhi si chiudevano, bandendo per un istante la realtà e godendosi il semplice piacere dei muscoli che si distendevano.

La cascatella tiepida che gli piovve in testa lo riscosse subito da quell’illusione di pace. Anders sputacchiò e si chinò in avanti, sollevando le ginocchia per rannicchiarsi in un residuo di decenza, ma Isabela non si scompose. Indifferente ai suoi versi di disagio gli strofinò il sapone sui capelli e prese a districarli con dita abili.

“A me non lo vuoi dire come ti chiami?” disse con voce dolce. Era quasi rilassante il tocco delle dita sulla cute, la sensazione di settimane di sporcizia che si scioglievano sotto un altro getto d’acqua pescata dalla vasca.

“Perché dovrei?”

“Perché la padrona potrebbe chiamarti con un fischio o uno schiocco di dita, mentre io so che non sei un cane e intendo trattarti da persona. Poi, vediamo: perché tu conosci il mio e questo mi mette in una posizione di svantaggio nei tuoi confronti – e sa il Creatore quanto ne ho le palle piene di essere in una posizione di svantaggio – e perché a volte il nostro nome è tutto quello che ci rimane”. Altro giro di sapone che si sciolse e gli colò negli occhi, liscivia e poco più che bruciava. Anders si sciacquò in fretta il viso più volte e ne approfittò per passarsi le mani sul collo incrostato di sporcizia. Il collare di metallo era sempre lì.

“Non sei nata schiava, vero?” Torse la schiena per guardarla. Aveva le braccia tornite e le gambe muscolose come se fosse abituata al lavoro fisico, ma il tono scanzonato non era quello di un burattino dallo spirito spezzato.

“Proprio no”. Isabela recuperò da terra una striglia e la passò sulla schiena con un verso di disapprovazione. “Qualcuno è stato un bambino molto cattivo”.

Le setole rigide grattavano, graffiavano tra le cicatrici delle frustate. Anders si strofinò con vigore il petto e le braccia, attento a evitare la conversazione. Non che ci fosse modo di schivarla molto a lungo.

“Vuoi dirmi come ti chiami o no? Non sono uno dei cuccioli della padrona, sai, e non mordo mica”.

Tacquero per un lungo istante, poi le dita agili ripresero a scorrergli tra i capelli, facendo ricadere le ciocche bagnate sulle spalle.

“Anders. Mi chiamo Anders”.

“Ecco, non è meglio, così? Comunque mi spiace che tu sia finito qui, Anders. _Domina_ Meredith…”

Si interruppe e Anders la sentì tendersi. La tipica reazione di chi aspetti la frusta.

“Va bene, lascia stare. Sono uno schiavo da abbastanza tempo da sapere cosa…”

“No, non lo sai”. Il tono era duro. “Obbedire a un padrone dovrebbe essere sufficiente, ma lei… be’, è diversa, e tu cerca di tenere la testa bassa”.

“Non mi stai dicendo niente di nuovo”. Si chinò in avanti e si immerse completamente. Quando tornò in superficie aveva i capelli incollati davanti al viso, lisci e puliti come non erano da troppo tempo.

“Lei ha Petrice – la sua _liberta_. Può non avere più il collare alla gola ma le è penetrato nelle ossa, a quella lì, ed è quasi peggio della _domina_. Però qualche volta non le basta e allora manda a chiamare qualcuno. Schiavo, gladiatore – non ha importanza”. Isabela prese uno dei teli dalla pila e ci strofinò la testa di Anders, arruffandogli la chioma. “Tutti ne hanno paura e infatti lei lo fa sempre più spesso. Se ti va bene ti fa rimanere in piedi tutta la notte di fianco al suo letto; non ti fa nulla, si gode solo la tua reazione di terrore per quello che potrebbe succederti. Se ti va male…”

“Non hai paura che spifferi queste parole alla domina o a Petrice o uno dei soldati?”

Le mani di Isabela non si fermarono e dopo un attimo il telo finì abbandonato in un angolo. Anders si voltò del tutto a guardarla e per la prima volta dopo giorni qualcosa penetrò la corazza del trauma.

Isabela aveva ancora gli occhi di una donna libera, una fiamma di libertà che Meredith non era riuscita a strapparle.

“Se ti va male diventi il suo giocattolo, e quella donna ha gusti perversi. Ma se lo vuoi davvero puoi sopravvivere”. Si alzò e gli lanciò in acqua la striglia. “Io non ho paura di niente, Anders, e tu non hai la faccia di chi voglia ingraziarsi la domina calpestando i suoi compagni. Non sei Petrice”.

“Sembri molto sicura di te”.

“So leggere il volto delle persone e non ho mai sbagliato; tu non fai eccezione. Vestiti, la _domina_ vorrà vederti”.

Indossare la tunica pulita fu un lusso che non pensava di potersi più concedere e, al tempo stesso, un problema logistico. Le mani legate gli impedirono di annodarsela come si deve e dovette farsi aiutare da Isabela. Era strano provare di nuovo un vago imbarazzo nel sentire il seno premergli contro il torace mentre si alzava in punta di piedi per legare i lacci sulle spalle, ma quando la schiava indietreggiò e gli lisciò i capelli sulle tempie sentì la punta delle orecchie un po’ troppo calda.

“Ecco fatto. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che sotto quella crosta di fango ci potesse essere qualcuno di così carino?” e gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia ispida di barba. “Comportati da bravo schiavo con la padrona, intesi? Non voglio che ti succeda qualcosa di sgradevole subito il primo giorno”.

Qualcosa di pulito gli si accese dentro mentre seguiva Isabela nella domus, una scintilla che non pensava di poter provare quando era ancora così disperato.

Fiducia, un istinto inspiegabile a cui si abbandonò.

Mentre risalivano dagli alloggi della servitù il fragore delle armi tornò a riecheggiare nell’aria e Anders si ritrasse. Passarono proprio di fianco al campo di allenamento la rabbia gli fece stringere i pugni nei ceppi.

Sapeva che c’erano, ma vederli era tutt’altra cosa. Si era fatto buio ormai ma i gladiatori stavano ancora combattendo alla luce di una miriade di torce e un paio di voltarono a guardarlo mentre sfilava oltre le sbarre che li dividevano dal mondo delle persone civili. Un tizio tarchiato, con il naso largo e la mascella squadrata, intento a bere più che ad allenarsi abbassò il boccale e gli fece un cenno con la testa, quasi volesse salutarlo. Il sorriso scanzonato era peggio della smorfia di puro disprezzo sul viso affilato di un guerriero snello dai capelli bianchi, armato di una spada troppo grande per lui. Di quest’ultimo Anders registrò solo l’espressione bellicosa e uno strano disegno che gli copriva il corpo prima di superare il porticato che dava sul campo.

Meglio l’aperta inimicizia della pretesa di gentilezza – e quale gentilezza poteva mai provenire da quei bruti?

Fu quasi lieto di lasciare le stanze degli schiavi per emergere negli alloggi della domina. Ora, sotto il cielo blu trapunto di stelle, si fermò per un istante a guardare Kirkwall che si stendeva ai piedi del colle. Una città grande e bianca, ancora viva nel crepuscolo, pulsante attorno al singolo edificio che spiccava tra i tetti rossi.

L’arena. Non il giocattolo di legno e paglia che aveva visto al mercato ma un autentico colosso tuto archi e pietra che scintillava sotto le stelle.

Un brivido che sapeva di premonizione gli fece rizzare i peli sulla nuca e Isabela si voltò impaziente.

“Sbrigati!” gli sibilò. Anders si riscosse e le trotterellò dietro.

Il proposito di non darla vinta alla domina era sempre lì, aggrappato al suo cuore e al ricordo di Karl.

Non avrebbe voluto saperlo spezzato, e per il momento questa era tutta la giustizia che poteva donargli.

Per il momento.

L’interno della villa profumava di fiori anche in quella stagione e le torce splendevano sull superficie liscia del marmo, su quella increspata delle vasche piene d’acqua limpida che ornavano la miriade di cortili secondari nascosti a ogni svolta.

Il salottino appartato, con i due triclini che si fronteggiavano di fronte a un tavolino dalle gambe esili ingombro di melograni, sembrava il posto ideale per una persona come la sua nuova padrona, ma Anders si era aspettato di trovarla distesa a farsi imboccare da una delle schiave che si aggiravano, mute e a occhi bassi, nelle zone d’ombra.

Invece domina Meredith era seduta a una scrivania in una nicchia della stanza, circondata da fogli e con le caviglie incrociate sotto alla sedia. Un centurione era in piedi alle sue spalle, poco più che una statua nell’ombra, e Anders riconobbe Varnell e la sua faccia annoiata.

Isabela si fece da parte e lo lasciò solo all’ingresso.

“Mettiti lì”, disse la donna senza alzare gli occhi o gesticolare. Anders arricciò il naso e non tentò neanche di guardarsi intorno per chiedere aiuto. Si fece guidare dall’improvvisazione e mosse pochi passi cauti verso il centro della sala, dove convergeva la luce delle torce.

Per quanto rimase in quella posizione, fermo e con le manette di metallo che gli pesavano ai polsi? Un’ora, gli parve, abbastanza da far diventare nero il cielo all’esterno e da trasformare l’attesa in nervosismo e poi in una sottile paura.

Non si mosse. Voleva che rimanesse impalato in quella stanza? Ci sarebbe rimasto tutta notte se fosse servito. Spalle dritte, testa bassa e sguardo fisso sulla padrona Anders non cambiò espressione.

_Avanti. Vediamo se è vero quello che dicono: qui c’è uno schiavo che non sarà tanto facile spezzare._

Attese e attese ancora, la schiena che iniziava a dolere e i polpacci che tiravano. Immobile.

Alla fine fu Meredith ad alzare lo sguardo dalle sue carte; appoggiò il mento al pugno e piantò su Anders i grandi occhi blu. Troppo attenta, di nuovo, troppo concentrata.

Anders deglutì vistosamente ma tenne la posizione.

“Eri uno schiavo e sei ancora uno schiavo, sai come comportarti di fronte a chi ti possiede, vero?”

Provò l’irrefrenabile istinto di tacere ignorando la domanda e invece rispose.

“Sì, domina”.

“La posizione è quella giusta, il tono accettabile – e allora perché sembra che tu mi stia sfidando invece che portarmi rispetto?”

_Non lo so, forse perché ti sto effettivamente sfidando?_

Meredith fece un gesto vago verso Varnell e questi si staccò dalla parete; nel vederselo venire incontro la bestia dentro Anders si inarcò pronta alla fuga o all’attacco, ma con uno sforzo di brutale volontà riuscì a farla tacere e a rimanere fermo, anche se ora ogni muscolo si era irrigidito.

Le mani del centurione salirono ad afferrargli i polsi; Anders trattenne il fiato nel sentirlo trafficare con le catene ma non spostò lo sguardo dalla domina, ancorata ai suoi occhi.

Meredith strinse le palpebre e le rughe sottili sugli zigomi si fecero più profonde.

“Un articolo interessante. Sei meglio di quanto sembrassi, anche se non ti ho comprato per il tuo bell’aspetto”.

Uno scatto e le manette si aprirono, andando a cadere nelle mani di Varnell.

L’improvvisa libertà gli fece contrarre le dita, ma quando il centurione fu tornato al suo posto Anders riprese la sua posa.

Silenzio. Di nuovo. Osava appena battere le palpebre per non dare a Meredith l’idea di essere intimorito – ma lo era, oh, se lo era.

Sarebbe morto prima di lasciarglielo capire.

Alla fine la donna sollevò un angolo della bocca in una specie di sorriso gelido e si appoggiò indietro contro lo schienale.

“Cosa sai fare, schiavo?”

Pur sapendo di doverle rispondere si concesse un secondo prima di farlo, un piccolo schiaffo all’autorità.

“Ho servito nella villa del mio precedente padrone da quando avevo dodici anni. So eseguire gli ordini”.

“Non è quello che volevo sentirmi dire. In cosa venivi impiegato?”

Anders sentì un muscolo contrarglisi sulla mandibola e prese un lungo respiro.

“So leggere, domina. E scrivere. Sono – ero un guaritore”.

Quella confessione si portò dietro anni di studio con Karl, i suoi testi di botanica e i trattati di medicina provenienti dal nord, la pazienza con cui gli mostrava i trucchi per ridurre una frattura in un colpo solo e i momenti di beata libertà in cui sentiva un paziente – sempre altri schiavi, come lui – iniziare a guarire sotto le sue dita. Si pentì subito di aver confessato quel segreto: Meredith inclinò la testa di lato, interessata.

“Un guaritore. Questo non me lo avevano detto”.

“Non lo sapevano”, si lasciò sfuggire. Non mordersi la lingua fu un’impresa, ma la domina sembrò non risentirsi per l’insubordinazione.

“Ora lo so io, invece. Un guaritore in un ludus è sicuramente una figura utile, quindi suppongo ci sarà modo di metterti alla prova”.

Non curo i gladiatori. Per quanto mi riguarda possono morire impalati dalle loro stesse armi!

Qualcosa gli guizzò sul viso, troppo forte per trattenerlo, e Meredith lo colse, perché sorrise appena.

“Non occorre che la cosa ti piaccia. Anzi”.

“Sì, domina”, si sforzò di risponderle, e questa volta si scordò il suo secondo di attesa ribelle. Questo sembrò compiacere la domina, che annuì.

“Petrice ha già organizzato i compiti. Servirai ai tavoli e mi dimostrerai che i tuoi precedenti proprietari sono stati capaci di insegnarti qualcosa, e poi…”

Si sporse di nuovo in avanti e l’elaborata acconciatura di onde e trecce dorate scintillò sotto alle torce.

“E poi sono certa che mi verrà in mente qualcosa. Puoi andare”.

Anders non si inchinò, non annuì: fece semplicemente come gli veniva ordinato. Si voltò e lasciò la saletta, certo di avere lo sguardo della domina piantato tra le scapole.

Le ginocchia e le vertebre mandarono un lamento quando si mosse dopo essere stato in piedi immobile per tanto tempo ma si costrinse a non zoppicare, a non infondere alcuna traccia di disagio nell’andatura.

Fu solo dopo aver raggiunto il colonnato che si concesse un profondo respiro tremulo.

Karl sarebbe stato orgoglioso di lui. O forse lo avrebbe rimproverato per essersi lasciato scoprire con quella sua faccia impertinente e lo sguardo troppo acuto.

Un nodo di commozione lo soffocò e Anders perse il ritmo dei passi, si appoggiò al muro e chinò il capo.

_Mi manchi, Karl. Come faccio senza di te? Ci provo ma non so se sono abbastanza forte per tutto questo._

“Anders, giusto?” Una secca voce femminile lo fece trasalire. La schiava dai capelli rossi gli si affiancò portando due vassoi colmi, uno dei quali in equilibrio sgraziato contro il fianco. “Porta questo alla tavola della domina e cerca di non rovesciare niente”.

Fu rapido nel prendere il vassoio carico di piccole mele verdi e rosse che la donna gli indicava, meno nel mettersi in movimento. Aprì la bocca per parlare ma la schiava lo interruppe.

“Chiamami Aveline e seguimi, vediamo di renderti utile per questa sera”.

La routine lo stava già ingoiando.

“Aveline”.

“Esatto. E se te lo stai chiedendo no, non sono una schiava – non proprio. Sono qui per mia scelta e me ne andrò presto, ma nel frattempo vedi di seguire i miei consigli. Non voglio grane”.

“Il collare è solo un ornamento allora. Carino anche se non molto originale; sai, ce l’abbiamo un po’ tutti, qui”.

“Il senso dell’umorismo non è la qualità più apprezzata in un servitore”, gli disse lanciandogli un’occhiata di sbieco, dura e indifferente. “Mi guadagnerò la mia libertà e lascerò questo posto, e se pensi che permetterò alla tua lingua lunga di mettermi nei guai ti sbagli di grosso. Fai il lato sinistro, io servo il destro”, concluse senza mutare tono. Erano arrivati in quella che aveva l’aspetto di una sala da pranzo, con un tavolo dalle gambe ritorte ingombro di fiori freschi anche in quel periodo dell’anno. L’esitazione durò solo mezzo respiro e Anders eseguì, imitandola mentre sistemava la frutta in pile ordinate lungo il perimetro della tavola.

La monotonia dei gesti minacciò di calmarlo, di spegnere quella scintilla cocciuta che gli ardeva dentro. Appena ebbero finito Aveline gli indicò di seguirlo con un cenno del capo e Anders, uscendo dalla sala da pranzo, incrociò di nuovo Isabela. Fu certo di vederla strizzargli l’occhio in un fugace cenno di riconoscimento, ma il viso scuro per il resto non mutò espressione.

Avrebbe avuto tempo per conoscere tutti e per trovarsi uno spazio in cui mettersi comodo per ribellarsi in ogni spiraglio che la schiavitù gli avrebbe concesso. E se non ce ne fossero stati se ne sarebbe creati, una provocazione dopo l’altra, un pensiero sovversivo dopo l’altro.

Perché forse non sarebbe mai stato libero, ma si sarebbe trovato la sua dose di libertà. Abbastanza per cercare di sfamare quella creatura che gli si era risvegliata dentro e che si chiamava Giustizia.

 

 

 

**Quot servi, tot hostes**

**Molti schiavi, molti nemici**


	4. Sine pennis volare haud facile est

La sabbia era fredda e umida sotto i suoi piedi scalzi, le impugnature delle spade estranee e scivolose di sudore nei pugni.

_Che cosa cazzo sto facendo._

L’avversario gli si fece incontro – era un tizio calvo e tarchiato, con il naso schiacciato - seminascosto dietro uno scudo rettangolare, mulinando una spada con grida gutturali. Il pubblico sembrò apprezzare perché si esibì in un mormorio collettivo di eccitazione. Hawke si guardò intorno sull’orlo del panico: era circondato da corpi, cadaveri freschi o aspiranti tali, una mandria di poveracci non molto diversi da lui mandati a morire uno dopo l’altro contro un gladiatore professionista.

Era rimasto solo, in piedi nonostante il lungo sfregio dal fianco all’ascella che grondava sangue fino alle ginocchia. Provò a deglutire ma aveva la bocca piena di polvere e puro terrore.

Non era un guerriero nonostante quel che aveva detto Carver, e l’uomo che galoppava verso di lui sembrava vantare anni di esperienza. La gola riarsa, un vago senso di formicolio agli angoli degli occhi che offuscava gli spettatori nell’arena e niente a difenderlo, solo quelle due spade che Meeran era riuscito a procurargli.

“Ti ho spacciato per soldato, Ferelden, si aspetteranno che tu opponga un po’ di resistenza. Vedi di non morire, devo venderti”, e gli aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla prima di spedirlo nella cella sotterranea insieme agli altri schiavi.

Il ruggito incombeva attorno a lui. Più per istinto che per scelta sollevò le braccia e incrociò le lame sopra alla testa, incassandola tra le spalle. La spada del gladiatore affondò tra le due impugnature, un urto brutale che riverberò fino alle scapole di Hawke e gli fece digrignare così forte i denti da credere di esserseli rotti. Indietreggiò nella sabbia e piegò un ginocchio senza poggiarlo a terra in un disperato tentativo di non cadere. Lottarono per un attimo e Hawke guardò in faccia l’avversario – il viso bruno, gli occhi vacui se non per la frenesia della lotta. Non poi così diverso da un animale selvatico che difenda il territorio.

Il pensiero gli penetrò nella carne e fece scattare qualcosa. Chiuse i gomiti e con essi la forbice delle spade, scalzando quella del gladiatore da sopra alla sua testa; con una scivolata e una mezza capriola gli si portò di fianco e si scoprì in una posizione svantaggiosa, troppo vicino per un affondo, troppo angolato per un fendente. Fece l’unica cosa che gli venisse in mente in quell’istante di terrore: sollevò il braccio e mirò una gomitata dritta in faccia al gladiatore.

Non era un colpo particolarmente raffinato ma andò a segno e la guancia dell’uomo si deformò sotto l’impatto, la testa che scattava all’indietro descrivendo un arco di sangue dalla bocca. Il gladiatore roteò su se stesso e Hawke provò un istante di puro trionfo.

No, non trionfo. Sopravvivenza per una causa più grande.

Eppure era adrenalina quella che gli scorreva nel corpo, che rallentava il tempo e gli faceva vedere ogni dettaglio dell’uomo che vacillava sui piedi – la spada ancora lorda del suo sangue, la cicatrice dalla clavicola allo sterno, quella circolare sul ventre prominente e…

Hawke alzò lo sguardo oltre la spalla del combattente e il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene.

In mezzo alla folla esultante avvolta in scialli laceri sorgeva un palco. Era stato vuoto – _sapeva_ che era vuoto, lo aveva intravisto entrando nell’arena e poi non c’era stato molto tempo per altro se non per sopravvivere. Per lottare.

Di certo non c’erano stati vessilli appesi alla balconata. Non _quelli_ , non la spada avvolta dalle fiamme azzurre.

Le ginocchia gli diventarono all’improvviso deboli mentre la memoria si riavvolgeva su se stessa.

Stesso vessillo. Suo padre che urlava. Sua sorella che moriva.

Una figura alta e pallida si accomodò al posto d’onore e Hawke registrò un’impressione di capelli biondi e stoffa rossa e oro prima che il mondo gli esplodesse in faccia. Per un istante più rapido di un pensiero non vide o sentì nulla, poi dalle tenebre emerse la bizzarra sensazione di stare volando.

Atterrò sulla sabbia di schiena e l’aria gli lasciò i polmoni in un ansito muto e pesante mentre picchiava la testa contro il terreno soffice. Luci bianche davanti agli occhi, di nuovo il sapore del sangue sulla lingua e l’arena ridotta a una girandola di colori smorti: il gladiatore sputò a terra e marciò lento verso di lui, un rivolo rosso che gli scendeva lungo il mento e un sogghigno sanguinolento. Lo scudo si era ammaccato dove aveva colpito.

Hawke, disarmato per l’urto, cercò di sollevarsi sui gomiti e strizzò gli occhi per bandire lo stordimento. Non aveva tempo per una sciocchezza come un trauma cranico in quel momento! Si sollevò e subito ricadde mentre la realtà continuava a girargli attorno a un ritmo frenetico. Oltre le palpebre chiuse vide di nuovo quel simbolo azzurro – spada e fiamme – e quando li riaprì eccolo ancora lì, appena oltre il braccio sollevato del gladiatore che incombeva su di lui.

La rabbia lavò via lo stordimento. Hawke ringhiò dal profondo della gola e rotolò di lato; la spada grezza dell’avversario si schiantò a una spanna dalla sua testa e sollevò una nuvola di polvere gialla.

In piedi di nuovo Hawke fu certo, con una sicurezza che derivava solo in parte dai sensi e per tutto il resto da un qualcosa di arcaico e bestiale, che dallo spalto d’onore qualcuno lo stesse osservando.

_Impressionali. Vinci. Segui la traccia, mastino!_

Ruotò su se stesso, riguadagnò una posizione accucciata e gridò. Un’ultima, forse unica possibilità di vittoria giaceva nella posizione del gladiatore, sbilanciato in avanti con la spada a terra, e nei riflessi da predatore.

Si trattava di combattere un orso a mani nude? Bene. Era un terreno conosciuto, più delle spade e degli scudi e dell’arena. Hawke scattò in avanti e impattò duro contro il gladiatore, una spallata nel costato che lo colse di sorpresa e lo ribaltò sul fianco.

Come con Gustav. Come con la lunga trafila di fuorilegge contro cui Meeran l’aveva messo in campo una taverna dopo l’altra nelle settimane di viaggio, arricchendosi con i lividi di Hawke che non si tirava indietro di fronte a nessuna sfida. Un pugno dritto sulla mandibola e il gladiatore cadde di schiena, lo scudo aperto e inutile accanto a sé, la spada solo un ingombro. Un altro pugno e i denti che gli spaccavano le nocche, che si spezzavano sotto l’impatto – Hawke quasi non si accorse della botta con l’impugnatura della spada che andò a peggiorare la situazione della ferita sul fianco. Colpì di nuovo e il gladiatore fece altrettanto, ma con minor successo. Il naso si ruppe di nuovo sotto le mani che stavano diventando insensibili.

Rosso. Tutto rosso oltre gli occhi sgranati, un velo accecante fatto solo violenza in ogni suo respiro spezzato – qualcosa gli suggeriva di ascoltare il ruggito della folla, il grido di qualcuno a bordo arena, o meglio ancora perché non prendere la spada dal pugno ormai molle del gladiatore e finirlo una volta per tutte? Non sarebbe stato il primo uomo che uccideva. Qualcosa che si zittiva sotto i colpi sempre più lenti e irregolari ma implacabili.

Hawke ansimava attraverso il sangue che gli grondava dalla bocca, che colava più abbondante dalla ferita. Questa volta non trovò le energie per ribellarsi quando due paia di braccia sgarbate lo afferrarono per le spalle e lo tirarono indietro. Si lasciò staccare dal gladiatore e si rese conto che non c’era molto di riconoscibile su quel viso spappolato, i denti rotti attraverso cui sibilava un respiro indeciso.

Il capogiro stava diventando un gorgo nero. Avvertiva come da una grande distanza la pulsazione delle nocche fratturate e il freddo che gli congelava il sudore sulla pelle ma non importava. Si sforzò di tenere la testa alta, gli occhi che percorrevano gli spalti.

La spada e le fiamme. La donna bionda seduta in contemplazione sotto allo stendardo. Occhi blu che lo scrutavano, che lo valutavano.

Mentre i due uomini senza volto lo trascinavano via Hawke non distolse lo sguardo e la vide annuire una volta, chiamando con un gesto qualcuno alle sue spalle.

L’onda di eccitazione della battaglia si scontrò con il dolore fisico e con la frenesia di aggrapparsi a quell’indizio che poteva ricondurlo da sua madre. Cercò di non abbassare la testa, di tenere un passo saldo nonostante zoppicasse, ma il sangue continuava a scorrere e gli inzuppava la parodia di indumento che gli avevano arrotolato attorno ai fianchi.

L’improvvisa oscurità delle celle gli mozzò il fiato e sentì a stento l’esclamazione costernata di Meeran quando fu lanciato a terra oltre le sbarre. Fango freddo e umido, compatto contro la ferita, la porta della cella che sbatteva e poi lo sfinimento gli scese addosso. Riuscì a strisciare seduto e ad appoggiarsi alla parete, circondato dall’esultanza dei compagni di prigionia.

“Ma l’avete visto il novellino? Gli ha incassato il naso nella faccia a quel porco di Ewald!”

“Tanto faceva schifo pure prima, eh?”

“Mi ci devi pagare per quella scommessa, bastardo! L’avevo detto che almeno uno della partita se la sarebbe cavata!”

“Per una volta hanno mandato qualcuno che sa cosa sta facendo. E devo capire che gusto ci sia a farci combattere contro dei poveracci pelle e ossa che si reggono appena in piedi”.

Hawke si passò il braccio attorno al fianco e sussultò. Ora che la frenesia della battaglia era sfumata iniziava a sentirsi strano per la perdita di sangue; la ferita faceva un male fottuto e, per quel che ne sapeva, quella era una buona notizia, visto che se era così dolorosa probabilmente non era letale. O comunque lui era ancora vivo per lagnarsene. Digrignò i denti e si azzardò a tastare la carne calda e gonfia: stava smettendo di sanguinare – un’altra buona notizia – ma non era del tutto sicuro che non ci fosse qualcosa di rotto dalle parti del costato. Le chiacchiere e le congratulazioni degli altri gladiatori si spensero in lontananza mentre si sforzava di respirare a un ritmo lento e regolare per impedire allo stordimento di avere la meglio.

“Ehi, Ferelden. Ferelden, vedi di essere ancora vivo”. Hawke batté le palpebre e si scostò un ciuffo di capelli neri dalla fronte. Meeran era in piedi davanti alla cella con una fiasca tra le mani. “Brindiamo”.

La stappò, bevve un lungo sorso con cui si sbrodolò e gliela porse. Hawke cercò di sorridere e allungò la mano.

“Carino da parte tua, Meeran, ma sono convinto che il codice di condotta degli schiavisti impedisca loro di brindare con la merce. Sempre che esista qualcosa come l’etica tra quelli come te”.

“Pffft. Non sono uno schiavista a tempo pieno, solo – be’, io di professione colgo occasioni. E tu ti sei rivelato una _grande_ occasione, ragazzo. Su, bevi con me, quel graffio ti darà meno fastidio”.

Con uno sforzo che gli fece girare la testa Hawke si alzò, ma prima di raggiungere Meeran le ginocchia gli cedettero. L’uomo lo tenne per il braccio e gli impedì di cadere, accompagnandolo a sedersi a terra.

“Così brutta quella ferita?” gli chiese in un sussurro teso.

“Non mi ammazzerà e aggiunge qualcosa al mio fascino, non trovi?” Allungò la mano fuori dalle sbarre e trovò la fiasca. Il vino era denso e forte, gli sciacquava la polvere dalla lingua e scendeva dolce in gola. Deglutì e schioccò le labbra. “Allora, a cosa brindiamo?”

“Mi sembra ovvio, no? Alla tua vittoria! E al mio miglior affare!” Si riprese la fiasca e Hawke non riuscì a impedirglielo, sofferenza fisica e stanchezza che svanivano sotto un’altra scarica di tensione.

“Come?”  
“Ti ho trovato un acquirente, Ferelden. Hai conquistato una personalità non da poco con il tuo balletto!”

Hawke boccheggiò e si aggrappò alle sbarre, gli occhi sgranati.

“Chi-cosa… perché…”  
“Quante domande, ragazzo! La _lanista_ della città è rimasta impressionata dalle tue capacità e ha sborsato il doppio di quanto-“

Il braccio di Hawke guizzò oltre la grata e si strinse – no, non sul collo di Meeran, non poteva permettersi di osare tanto, non ancora; gli prese il braccio e lo strizzò.

“La donna sugli spalti. Quella vestita di rosso”.

“Domina Meredith, sì”. Meeran si corrucciò. “Ferelden, stai bene? Sei bianco, hai perso parecchio sangue; mando il _medicus_ a rammendarti, non voglio che ci lasci le penne. Almeno non prima che la domina mi abbia pagato, ecco!” Si sfilò dalla sua presa con meno sforzo di quanto Hawke sperasse e si alzò, ma dopo un paio di passi tornò indietro. “Dimmi la verità, mi stai nascondendo qualcosa”.

Con fatica Hawke riuscì a sogghignare.

“Non ti sfugge mai niente”.

L’uomo lo guardò dall’alto con le labbra strette e le narici che fremevano, quindi incrociò le braccia.

“Dimmi il tuo nome, Ferelden”.

“Perché dovrei?”

“Non vedo perché non dovresti”.

“Mi stai vendendo, Meeran, e con ogni probabilità non mi vedrai mai più, non capisco come…”

“Se non lo fai potresti pentirtene – non è una minaccia, non nel senso che credi tu, ma dimmi il tuo nome, ragazzo, e forse un giorno potrò fare qualcosa per te”.

Hawke si sentiva la testa leggera. Troppe emozioni, troppi stimoli – ogni volta che batteva le palpebre vedeva il simbolo azzurro di domina Meredith davanti agli occhi, e lui stava andando proprio in quella direzione.

“Garrett. Garrett Hawke, per quel che può servirti”.

Meeran annuì secco una volta.

“A poco, forse, ma sono stato in questa stessa cella tanti anni fa e… bah. Mi sto rammollendo. Tieni pure il vino”. Gli lanciò la fiasca tappata e se ne andò davvero, lasciandolo a interrogarsi.  
Per molto poco, però, perché la stanchezza ebbe la meglio, aiutata da un altro paio di generose sorsate di vino; Hawke si addormentò appoggiato alle sbarre e non sognò.

Non rivide Meeran nella giornata successiva e in compenso ricevette la visita del _medicus_ , un figuro scarno e con pochi capelli grigi che lo squadrò dalle sbarre.

A lungo.

Molto, molto a lungo.

Abbastanza da metterlo a disagio. Hawke sapeva di non avere un gran bell’aspetto, con quella ferita che aveva sì smesso di sanguinare ma che adesso scottava e spurgava un liquido trasparente.

“Questo è praticamente già morto”, sentenziò per passare alla cella successiva.

“Incoraggiante. Però ho un po’ troppo male per essere già morto. In compenso potrebbe tornarmi utile una…”

Il _medicus_ schioccò la lingua e riportò gli occhi segnati da profonde borse flaccide su Hawke.

“Mph. Cosa vuol dire, che mi tocca ricucirti? Qui? Non penso proprio”. Bofonchiò qualcos’altro e proseguì col suo giro. Hawke si passò l’avambraccio sulla fronte e la sentì calda e secca – e questo non lasciava presagire nulla di buono. Il malessere era peggiorato ma era riuscito a non badarvi, troppo preso dalla sorda eccitazione al pensiero di essere sulla via giusta per ritrovare sua madre.

Si abbracciò le gambe per un improvviso brivido e decise che no, non era morto e non aveva intenzione di diventarlo nel breve periodo, ma quella ferita aveva bisogno di essere medicata. Poteva solo augurarsi che la sua nuova padrona provvedesse al rammendo.

Quando lo vennero a prendere ore dopo la febbre era peggiorata. Era scosso da brividi e per quel che riusciva a vedere la pelle era esangue. Le cosce, l’addome – tutto si sfumava di rosso violaceo sul fianco, dove la ferita aperta pulsava.

Forse il _medicus_ non si era sbagliato poi tanto.

Aveva mal di testa e barcollava, e si rese vagamente conto che i centurioni della scorta – erano loro, con il simbolo sul mantello, quello non se lo era sognato – lo stavano trascinando verso l’ennesimo carro. Parlottavano fitto tra di loro, mezze frasi da cui riuscì a estrapolare “trattamento di favore” e “non mi sembra in grado di camminare”. Alla fine comunque si trovò incatenato e caricato sul carro, la mente che andava alla deriva con il sussulto delle ruote sul selciato sotto di lui.

I cipressi neri si incurvavano verso di lui e il cancello che superarono sembrava infinitamente grande ai suoi occhi febbricitanti. Il fianco non faceva più così male e la faccia tumefatta era solo un sordo fastidio lontano, ma la testa sembrava essersi gonfiata al doppio delle dimensioni normali e pulsava dolorosamente. Hawke strizzò gli occhi contro la luce cruda del giorno quando lo fecero scendere – un centurione con i capelli scuri e lo stesso _medicus_ che lo aveva dato per spacciato.

Pur nella confusione e nello stordimento cercò di alzare la testa e di guardarsi attorno alla ricerca di una lucida pelata e di folti baffi grigi, ma per ora di Otto Alrik non c’era traccia.

Il ricordo della placida furia di quell’uomo mentre invitava i suoi armati a stuprare sua sorella gli annebbiò la vista e per un istante gli parve di sentire di nuovo il grido strozzato di suo padre prima che morisse. La scarica di rabbia contrastò brevemente la febbre, ma quando mosse il primo passo spinto dal centurione rischiò di cadere di faccia sull’ordinato selciato della magione.

Per l’intero tragitto, un po’ trascinandosi, un po’ costretto a strattoni, Hawke si sforzò per tenere gli occhi aperti mentre una serie di immagini sconnesse gli invadevano la testa.

Scale.

Schiavi – pelle scura e uno scintillio d’oro sulle labbra e collari di metallo.

Odore di fiori. Sussurri.

Spade e una frusta che schioccava nell’aria.

Una porta che si chiudeva e all’improvviso fu solo, avvolto da una tiepida penombra e con una superficie rigida e deliziosamente immobile sotto alla schiena. Con un sospiro appoggiò la testa all’indietro e fluttuò via, semicosciente.

C’erano voci nei suoi sogni fatti di spade azzurre e corse forsennate dietro a figure che non poteva raggiungere.

Una la conosceva.

“… non c’è più nulla da fare per lui, te l’ho detto”.

“Meglio, non perderò tempo”. Questa gli era nuova, aspra e rabbiosa. Una terza voce, giovane e autoritaria, gli rispose.

“Hai ricevuto degli ordini, Anders, e ora li eseguirai. La _domina_ ti ha chiesto di medicare il nuovo gladiatore e tu…”

“Ma se il _medicus_ dice che è spacciato non vedo perché…”

“Ha dato per spacciato anche me per un mal di denti qualche mese fa. E comunque perché ti sto ancora rispondendo? Non dovresti fare domande. Su, sei un guaritore, no? Guariscilo”.

Silenzio. Hawke cercò di alzare la testa verso l’ingresso e protestare che non era _proprio-proprio_ morto, ma una vampata di emicrania lo fece ricadere indietro.

“Agli ordini”, ringhiò la seconda voce, e un istante dopo la porta si aprì. Hawke fece del suo meglio per dipingersi in faccia un sorriso gentile e strizzò gli occhi contro la luce improvvisa.

“Ngh… buongiorno”, disse con la lingua impastata. Quando la porta si richiuse alle sue spalle finalmente lo vide, e probabilmente era la febbre a farglielo sembrare una specie di visione.

Era alto e sottile come un airone, i capelli biondi sfumati di rame che ricadevano da una coda approssimativa attorno al viso affilato. Hawke sorrise un po’ di più quando lo schiavo arricciò il lungo naso e fece una smorfia.

“Puzzi”.

“T-Temo di non aver avuto modo di prepararmi all’incontro. Scusami”. Gli occhi dorati dello schiavo si strinsero e lo studiarono di sbieco, pieni di diffidenza. C’era una piega arrabbiata sulle labbra strette sui denti eppure Hawke non riuscì a ignorare quanto sembrassero morbide.

Sì, stava decisamente delirando.

Poi le mani dello schiavo scesero su di lui e qualcosa sembrò tornare a posto. Erano assurdamente calde, dita lunghe e il dorso cosparso di lentiggini, e si posarono alla base della mandibola, tastandolo.

“Comunque mi chiamo Hawke. Tu devi essere A-Anders, vero? Ho sentito che parlavi qui fuori…”

“Mh”. Il tocco scese a palpargli la gola, due dita che indugiavano leggere sulla vena che pulsava.

“Sto cercando mia… mia madre”, disse, e seppe che era un errore.

Troppo presto, imprudente, folle e stupido – cosa gli veniva in mente di chiederlo così, a uno sconosciuto dallo sguardo ostile?

Anders fece una smorfia che non somigliava molto a un sorriso.

“Sei nel posto sbagliato per una riunione di famiglia, temo”.

Non riuscì a trattenersi.

“Ma la spada… le fiamme… l’hanno portata via loro, lo so”.

Una snella mano morbida gli si posò sulla fronte e lo tenne giù.

“Febbre alta, lo sapevo. Fammi vedere – oh, per il cazzo del Creatore, ora capisco”. Gli aveva afferrato il braccio e lo aveva sollevato, e nel far ciò la ferita si era stiracchiata. Hawke chiuse gli occhi per l’improvvisa ondata di dolore e nausea che gli risalì lungo il corpo. Le dita di Anders erano impersonali nel loro palpare i margini dello squarcio ancora aperto e infetto, e un verso critico gli sfuggì dal naso quando Hawke lo sentì premere il punto giusto e liberare una sacca di liquido denso e caldo.

“E ti ha comprato lo stesso? Deve avere soldi da buttare”, mormorò.

“La _domina_ … dove…”

Parlare stava diventando difficile. Hawke si aggrappò al bordo del tavolaccio su cui giaceva mentre Anders continuava a far spurgare la ferita.

“Stai buono e stai zitto, che qui basto io a parlare troppo per il mio bene”.

Lo lasciò per un attimo e Hawke lo vide sparire dal suo campo visivo, anche se non andò molto lontano; era ancora lì da qualche parte che armeggiava sulle mensole, una sequela di sibili a stento comprensibili mentre faceva cozzare dei barattoli.

“… morire tutti, e invece mi tocca curarli. Dannati gladiatori”.

“Mi… mi dispiace”, gracchiò in risposta senza riuscire a muoversi. Anders ringhiò un verso carico di sarcasmo.

“Sbagli, non dovrebbe importarti. E comunque hai la febbre e dici cose a caso, è evidente. A te piace uccidere la gente, cosa devo aspettarmi da uno che…”

Continuò a parlare sotto voce ma Hawke si perse nella sua testa imbottita di sofferenza. Tornò in sé per l’improvvisa, bruciante pressione contro il fianco e si divincolò così forte da rischiare di cadere. Anders fece un balzo indietro e si riparò con un braccio, come a difendersi da un attacco, ma Hawke non riuscì neanche ad alzare la testa.

“Scusami”, disse di nuovo in un sospiro prima di chiudere gli occhi.

“Devo farlo legare, questo mi salta alla gola se…”

Si voltò e lo guardò dritto in faccia, anche se la vista gli si sdoppiava un po’. Anders era pallido e aveva gli occhi sgranati, qualcosa che aveva visto così tante volte in una preda di fronte al colpo fatale che il cuore gli si incrinò per la pena. Provò persino a sorridere ma la bocca ebbe solo uno spasmo.

“Non ti faccio del male, giuro. Sono solo – quella roba brucia, ecco tutto”.

“Stai delirando o no? Non riesco a capirlo”, disse rialzandosi e guardandolo di sbieco. Era più che diffidenza quella luce negli occhi dorati: era terrore sepolto sotto l’obbligo. Hawke scosse una volta la testa e riabbassò le palpebre.

“Sto male ma so cosa sto dicendo. Per ora, almeno”.

“Perché se sei lucido tanto vale che parli chiaro”. Si chinò su di lui e una ciocca bionda si sciolse dal fermacapelli e scivolò a sfiorare il petto di Hawke. “Sto sprecando il mio tempo con te. Morirai comunque – forse non per la ferita ma appena andrai nell’arena”.

“Capita a tutti di morire, però prima avrei un paio di commissioni da fare. E insomma, preferirei farle tutto intero”.

La mandibola di Anders si contrasse ma gli voltò di nuovo le spalle e tornò da lui con un ago grossolano.

“Vediamo se avrai ancora voglia di ridere dopo che ti avrò ricucito. Prima chiamo qualcuno per tenerti fermo, visto che non…”

Hawke sollevò una mano e afferrò il polso di Anders. Era sottile ma solido nel suo pugno, si contrasse subito per fuggire alla presa e per lottare.

“Te lo giuro. Non intendo farti del male, Anders”.

“Non vedo perché dovrei crederti, sei solo un…”

“… poveraccio febbricitante che probabilmente sverrà a metà del lavoro. Ti prego, risparmiami almeno l’umiliazione di farmi legare come un animale”.

Quelle parole colpirono nel segno, perché sotto le sue dita il polso di Anders si rilassò un poco. Hawke però non trovò nulla da aggiungere perché la febbre risalì e gli annebbiò i pensieri di nuovo.

Nulla che riuscisse a distoglierlo dalla puntura lacerante dell’ago che gli penetrò nella carne. Si contorse e afferrò le tavole di legno con il braccio sano fino a spezzarsi le unghie, tendini che spiccavano in ogni arto e il respiro bloccato nel petto.

“L’apnea non ti aiuterà di certo”, mugugnò Anders curvo sul suo fianco. “Non ci metterò di meno se trattieni il fiato”. Un altro punto nella carne che scottava, il filo che scorreva nella pelle e Hawke provò a ridacchiare con poco successo. Anche Anders sembrò poco impressionato tal tentativo e continuò a ricucire, risalendo lungo la vita in una serie di trafitture di fuoco. Hawke smise di contare intorno al ventesimo punto e provò con molto impegno a svenire.

Tutto ciò che ottenne fu di dover vomitare più di prima, ma finché riusciva a non emettere un lamento poteva tener duro ed evitare di mettersi in imbarazzo a quel modo.

“Sei troppo resistente per il tuo bene”. Le dita di Anders tornarono su di lui; niente ago, non più, solo un gesto attento e preciso per annodare il filo. “Immagino sia una caratteristica ricercata in un gladiatore”.

“Non lo sono. Non proprio – io faccio rissa, di solito. Solo che ho avuto sfortuna e – merda, devo vomitare”.

“No, non devi. Respira a fondo e passerà, fidati”.

Ci provò, nonostante la sensazione di formicolio all’angolo delle mascelle e il mondo che si sfocava davanti ai suoi occhi. Provò a fidarsi di quello sconosciuto con gli occhi arrabbiati e le mani gentili e prese una lenta boccata d’aria.

“Ora conta fino a tre e poi fuori. Su, che il peggio è andato”.

Obbedì e dopo un paio di ripetizioni la nausea si placò. La febbre, però, era ancora tutta lì. Anders lo lasciò per lavarsi le mani in un bacile poco distante. Hawke represse un lungo brivido e si concesse di rilassarsi sullo scomodo tavolo. A occhi chiusi era più facile allontanare il dolore e la frenesia – non poteva chiedergli di nuovo di sua madre. Aveva già rischiato troppo.

Udì i passi leggeri di Anders e il suono di acqua versata, e subito dopo il tocco pragmatico sulla nuca mentre lo aiutava a sollevare la testa.

“Bevi questo. Fa schifo, come tutto qui dentro del resto, ed è l’ultima dose rimasta. Ma chi lo seguiva questo posto, mi chiedo? Be’, comunque. Manda giù tutto e vedi di farti passare la febbre perché non ho nient’altro da darti”.

“Mi stai viziando”, e cercò di tirarsi su quanto bastava per appoggiare le labbra contro il bordo del bicchiere di terracotta che Anders gli porgeva.

Era vero, faceva schifo, era amaro e con un residuo di frammenti vegetali che si incollavano ai denti, ma Hawke fece uno sforzo e lo mandò giù.

“Ugh! Fa un po’ peggio che schifo. Però sono stato bravo, vero?”

“Vuoi una pacca sulla testa e una grattata dietro le orecchie?” Il tono era ancora sprezzante ma Hawke fu quasi sicuro di vedere negli occhi dello schiavo una scintilla divertita. O almeno ci sperò: aveva un bisogno disperato di un alleato in quella nuova realtà.

“Prometto che non farò pipì sui tappeti”.

“Me lo auguro, la _domina_ potrebbe reagire molto male, o così dicono gli altri con cui ho parlato”.

“Sei nuovo qui?”

“Sei troppo curioso”, tagliò corto. “Ora, quella roba che hai bevuto dovrebbe farti dormire per un po’. Più tardi tornerò a medicarti, ma per almeno sette giorni non potrai allenarti o…”

La voce di Anders lo cullava, pur tagliente e sbrigativa com’era, e Hawke si lasciò trascinare via dal suono e dall’effetto della medicina. Lo sentì parlare ancora per qualche minuto – era molto più loquace di quando era entrato e la cosa gli faceva stranamente piacere – e alla fine, con un lungo sospiro, si addormentò.

 

Lo svegliò un dolore lancinante alla sutura. Strizzò gli occhi nella piccola stanza buia e seppe prima ancora di aprirli di non essere solo.

“Te l’ho detto, _domina_ , non ha speranze”.

“Sarebbe il quinto paziente nelle ultime tre settimane che dai per morto senza motivo. Alla sesta ti farò frustare, _medicus_. Non scherzo”. Una voce femminile e aspra fluttuava sopra di lui e Hawke si azzardò a socchiudere le palpebre per sbirciare attraverso le ciglia. “Lo schiavo ha fatto un buon lavoro, mi sembra”.

Era lei, la domina. La _lanista_ , la sua padrona e l’unico modo per ricongiungersi con sua madre. E magari per spaccare la testa a quel bastardo di Alrik, se ne avesse avuta l’occasione.

“Sì, possiamo dire così, domina. Un bel ricamino pulito, ma che umanità può esserci nel ritardare il trapasso a un…”

Era ora di tagliare quelle ciance. Hawke si corrucciò e aprì gli occhi, incerto su come comportarsi in una situazione del genere; per il poco che sapeva di etichetta e buone maniere di fronte a un padrone ci si inchina in qualche modo, via poco percorribile visto che era ancora sdraiato a pancia in su.

“ _Domina_?” disse con un sussurro rauco che era per metà una domanda e per metà un modo di sondare il terreno. Meredith non indossava più le vesti ricamate che aveva intravisto all’arena ma un abito da casa, meno sfarzoso ma comunque opulento nelle pieghe che le ricadevano sul braccio. Hawke pensò di aver valutato bene con quelle occhiate disperate dall’arena: bionda, affascinante, con la faccia di una bestia feroce. Provò un istantaneo moto di disgusto.

“Ah. Ti sei svegliato, Ferelden; iniziavo a pensare che lo schiavo guaritore ti avesse dato una dose troppo forte di – be’, di qualsiasi cosa ti abbia dato”. La donna si mise le mani sui fianchi e lo scrutò da capo a piedi con uno sguardo gelido cui Hawke pensò di sottrarsi riparandosi con le mani. Non che fosse particolarmente pudico, ma sentirsi studiato a quel modo, vestito di poco più che uno straccio e una cintura lo faceva sentire esposto.

Ed esposto lo era eccome.

Fu quasi grato del gesto stizzito di Meredith; mosse un passo indietro e gli fece un cenno con la mano.

“Alzati”.

Facile a dirsi. Hawke si tenne un braccio stretto attorno al torace, digrignando i denti per la linea di fuoco che gli solcava la carne, e si puntellò all’altra mano per sedersi. Il mondo si inclinò davanti ai suoi occhi e al dolore lancinante alla ferita si aggiunse una serie di sgradevoli acciacchi – muscoli indolenziti, ossa ammaccate e contusioni varie. Riuscì a gettare le gambe giù dal tavolaccio senza svenire, cosa per cui riteneva di meritarsi almeno delle sentite congratulazioni.

Invece ricevette solo il verso di disapprovazione del _medicus_.

“Pallido. Troppo pallido. Non dura una settimana”.

Hawke avrebbe dovuto mantenere una faccia neutra, gli occhi bassi, e invece sollevò le sopracciglia sotto al ciuffo di capelli neri e torse la bocca.

“Continuo a non essere morto. Con tutto il rispetto”, e fece un cenno con la testa alla domina, che non sembrò prenderla bene. Gli occhi blu si fecero duri e gli si avvicinò di un passo, rigida.

“Devo intuire che tu non abbia idea di come ci si comporti in un _ludus_. Ti ho comprato per trarre profitto dalla tua morte, non per il tuo umorismo; punirti ora ti renderebbe inutilizzabile più a lungo di quanto già non sia, quindi solo per questa volta la scamperai”. Lo scrutò attenta e Hawke non abbassò lo sguardo per un lungo istante, quindi qualcosa dentro di lui – buon senso, probabilmente, non la migliore delle sue qualità – gli tirò una gomitata.

_Fai il bravo, Garrett Hawke, almeno fino a che non avrai capito come sfruttarla per arrivare ad Alrik e a tua madre._

Prese un profondo respiro che gli fece dolere il costato e chinò il capo.

“Grazie, _domina_ ”, e riuscì a tenere la voce bassa e controllata. Il cuore gli ruggiva nel petto.

“Quanto ha detto che dovrà aspettare prima di allenarsi?” chiese Meredith. Il medicus rispose subito, con voce strascicata.

“Sette giorni, secondo il ragazzo nuovo. Io dico che non sopravvive altri cinque”.

Hawke si morse il labbro per non rispondere, e la _domina_ lo colse in flagrante e annuì.

“Vedo che impari in fretta a controllarti. Per i prossimi cinque giorni inizierai a frequentare il _ludus_ e ad ambientarti, poi vedremo. Prega che non ti ci voglia più tempo a guarire – per te e per lo schiavo che ti ha curato”.

Il capogiro si placò e Hawke sentì rigonfiarsi la rabbia che lo aveva sostentato durante i primi giorni folli dopo la partenza di Carver. La voglia di scherzare si incenerì e lo sguardo che rivolse a Meredith mutò, perché fu certo di vederla ammiccare e fare un passo indietro.

La donna recuperò in fretta l’autocontrollo.

“Portalo dagli altri, _medicus_. Doctore saprà cosa fare”, e uscì in un fruscio di stoffa scarlatta, lasciando Hawke a seguirla con pensieri fatti di sangue.

Si scrollò forte e si azzardò a scivolare in piedi, cauto.

_Non è vendetta che cerchi, Garrett Hawke. Cerchi tua madre, e per trovarla devi mettere da parte ogni pensiero che devii dalla meta. Occhi aperti, orecchie all’erta e testa bassa, devi resistere._

Il _medicus_ grugnì e scosse la testa guardandosi attorno.

“Quel pivello mi ha riempito l’ambulatorio di cianfrusaglie. Come se servissero a qualcosa – bah”, e pungolò con sospetto uno dei vasetti che Hawke ricordava aver visto nelle mani di Anders. “Muoviti, vai a morire da un’altra parte”.

E di nuovo Hawke obbedì, zoppicando, ancora sudicio e coperto di sangue rappreso, fino alla porta.

Nonostante tutto fu facile raggiungere il campo d’allenamento; anche non avendo idea della struttura della villa bastava seguire il chiasso. Poche decine di passi fino alla distesa di sabbia calpestata, incolore sotto la luce indaco del crepuscolo.

La prima cosa che vide fu una mezza dozzina di uomini seminudi – almeno non aveva di che sentirsi fuori luogo – con sacchi caricati sulle spalle massicce che giravano in tondo. Ammiccò nella luce incerta e trasalì quando da uno dei sacchi cadde un sassolino.

Quanto potevano essere pesanti? E da quanto quella gente li trascinava? Abbastanza da scavare un solco nella sabbia ma non da fermarli. Un tizio basso e con la faccia squadrata rallentò con uno sbuffo e da qualche parte lungo il muro di cinta risuonò uno schiocco di frusta; non raggiunse nessuno ma bastò a ridare al gladiatore la forza per continuare, pur con un ringhio irritato. Hawke avrebbe voluto darsi un tono ma le gambe cedettero e si assicurò di trovare da sedersi sotto al porticato squadrato, su una delle numerose panche accostate a tavoli grossolani che lo circondavano. Quando la vista gli si fu schiarita si accorse che non tutti i guerrieri stavano sollevando pesi e scoprì l’origine del rumore di armi: due persone si accanivano contro dei pali di legno al margine opposto del campo, e da quella distanza l’unica cosa che Hawke riuscì a notare fu una chioma candida e una spada un po’ troppo grande per essere utile a qualcosa.

Altro schiocco di frusta. Il suono improvviso fu così forte che persino Hawke raddrizzò la testa; il proprietario dell’arma si fece avanti dal cono d’ombra alla base del muro e lo sorprese un po’.

“Basta così. Giù i sacchi, una notte di riposo è importante quanto…”

“… un giorno di allenamento. Lo dici tutti i giorni, Orsino”, brontolò senza amarezza il tipo tarchiato passandosi una mano sul collo taurino.

L’uomo con la frusta sorrise. Com’era possibile che qualcuno di così minuto avesse un simile potere su un branco di guerrieri tanto possenti? Orsino – _Doctore_ , con ogni probabilità, visto quel che aveva detto la _domina_ – si rivelò essere più basso di Hawke, pallido e sottile, con i capelli grigi pettinati all’indietro sulla fronte alta e così incongrui in un _ludus_. Un pensiero poco gentile iniziò a formarglisi in testa, poi Orsino voltò lo sguardo su di lui e Hawke si sentì un idiota. Poteva essere esile, certo, ma la pelle era candida per un reticolo infinito di cicatrici e i grandi occhi verdi parlavano di un’esperienza sconfinata nel campo di togliere la vita a un uomo per divertire la gente.

Le labbra sottili si stirarono in un rapido sorriso e Orsino gli fece un cenno con la mano.

“Ah, tu devi essere la nuova recluta”. Si mosse verso di lui con la grazia di un felino e la stessa assurda combinazione di muscoli guizzanti e leggerezza. Qualcosa che aveva in comune, pensò Hawke con un rapido sguardo tutt’attorno, con il guerriero dai capelli bianchi che lo scrutava con astio dalla distanza. Orsino si fissò la frusta alla cintura e gli tese la mano. “Ci sono modi peggiori per morire che nella gloria dell’arena. Sono Orsino e sono colui che ti frusterà per costringerti a dare il meglio”.

“Alla faccia della didattica”, sospirò Hawke strappando una risata al tizio basso. Prese la mano di Orsino e trasalì – era fatta di cuoio da tanto era callosa e la stretta avrebbe potuto rompergli le ossa. “Serve il mio nome o basta il posto da cui arrivo? Negli ultimi mesi mi hanno chiamato un po’ tutti Ferelden”.

_Ma qualcuno il tuo nome lo sa già._

“Il nome, per cortesia. Siete – _siamo_ – gladiatori ma non permetterò che vi riduciate a bestie”.

Uno strano atteggiamento per il cane da guardia di un _ludus_ , eppure quella severità onesta piacque ad Hawke, che annuì.

“Sono Hawke”.

“Benvenuto, Hawke. Non sei un gladiatore e non lo sarai fino a che non riceverai il marchio della fratellanza”, e nel dir ciò gli mostrò l’avambraccio su cui spiccava una M incisa a fuoco. A una rapida occhiata si rese conto che tutti i gladiatori, una decina in tutto, portavano lo stesso marchio. “Il che potrebbe accadere oppure no, dipende da te. Se sopravvivrai, se ti farai valere, se…”

“… un sacco di _se_ , capisco. Io – ehm – suppongo che dovrei riportarti quello che ha detto la _domina_ , ovvero che devo aspettare qualche giorno per…”

La punta dell’indice di Orsino lo colpì nel costato, vicino alla ferita, con la rapidità di un serpente. Hawke si contorse ma riuscì a trattenere un verso di dolore.

“Lo so, ho gli occhi per guardare, ragazzino. Intanto osserva e impara, e… mh. Non è stato il _medicus_ a curarti, vero?”

“Cosa? No, non… non credo. Mi ha cucito uno schiavo con i capelli biondi, è…”

“Me lo sentivo”, e si fregò il mento liscio tra le dita. “Un lavoro troppo accurato per quel macellaio”. Non aggiunse altro e se ne andò, lasciando Hawke un po’ perplesso oltre che indolenzito.

Si passò la mano sulla ferita e si rese conto che Anders non era passato a bendarlo. Poco male, ma non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto farsi medicare anche le mani, coperte di sangue e gonfie per i lividi.

Una breve confusione gli fece alzare la testa; i gladiatori lo stavano raggiungendo ai tavoli e uno schiavo giovane dalla pelle scura si affacciò al campo di addestramento barcollando sotto il peso di un pentolone grosso quanto lui. Senza riflettere Hawke scese un po’vacillante dalla panca e afferrò con il braccio sano uno dei manici.

“Aspetta, ti aiuto”, disse come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, e il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi, sbiadendo di un paio di tonalità. Hawke inarcò un sopracciglio. “Sempre che non sia… inappropriato?”

Intanto comunque era riuscito ad aiutarlo ad appoggiare il pentolone sul tavolo vicino alla porta; lo schiavo tenne lo sguardo basso e mormorò un “grazie” appena udibile. Tornando a sedersi Hawke si accorse di avere svariate paia di occhi puntati addosso, alcuni con particolare interesse, tra cui Orsino.

“Non esattamente inappropriato ma non è comunque qualcosa che si veda tutti i giorni”, disse una voce bassa e divertita alle sue spalle. Hawke si voltò e vide il gladiatore basso sorridergli e passargli di fianco, in fila per la cena. “Così tu saresti Hawke. E cos’altro sei?”

“Affamato”, ammise prima di potersi trattenere. Ora che la febbre era scesa il lungo digiuno iniziava a farsi sgradevole; dal pentolone proveniva un odore di spezie e verdure, non qualcosa cui Hawke fosse abituato ma alla fame non importava granché. Il tipo fece un cenno allo schiavo che provvide a riempire due ciotole.

“Una per me e una per te”. Porse ad Hawke una delle due porzioni insieme a una fetta di pane duro e gli fece un cenno verso un tavolo ancora vuoto.

Hawke sorrise.

“Dici che anche questo è inappropriato? La gentilezza?”

“Assolutamente sì, ma è anche la mia specialità: Varric Tethras, retiarius, truffatore, uomo di spettacolo, negli ultimi anni gladiatore per forza più che per scelta e col vizio di essere gentile anche quando non dovrebbe”. Scavalcò la panca e si accomodò, subito imitato da Hawke. Quel tizio aveva una faccia simpatica, resa più brutale dalle cicatrici sul naso e sulla fronte ma comunque più amichevole di più o meno chiunque altro li circondasse. Soprattutto di un paio – gli stessi che si erano allenati in disparte. Il tizio coi capelli bianchi, pelle scura segnata da quelle che non potevano essere cicatrici, troppo elaborate, lo guardò con un ringhio di odio sulle labbra; il suo compagno, più anziano e con i capelli neri stretti in treccine che gli cadevano sulle tempie, arricciò il naso aquilino e scosse la testa.

“Non badare a loro due”, disse Varric con la bocca piena. “Loghain ha delle convinzioni un po’ strane e Fenris odia più o meno tutti”.

Hawke intinse il pane nella brodaglia e diede un morso. Meglio di quanto avesse potuto aspettarsi: lasciò cadere la conversazione e si abbuffò così in fretta da finire prima che Varric fosse arrivato a metà della sua razione, cosa che lo fece ridere.

“Non avrai una seconda dose, Hawke, almeno fino a quando non potrai sfoggiare il fantastico tatuaggio della banda più divertente di tutta Kirkwall”, e si punzecchiò il marchio a fuoco con un sogghigno sarcastico. Hawke deglutì e sbuffò.

“Sempre che non muoia prima, cosa che mi è stata detta con insistenza nell’ultima giornata”.

Varric scrollò le ampie spalle.

“Non conosco la tua storia ma sono bravo a osservare. Hai combattuto parecchio, si vede da tutti i lividi che hai, da quello sfregio in faccia…”

“Quale sfregio in faccia?” Hawke trasalì e si portò la mano al viso. Questa volta Varric rise sul serio.

“Sul naso. Ma tranquillo, ti dona un’aria pericolosa, e la gente adora questo genere di cose. Sei sopravvissuto a qualcosa o sbaglio?”

Di colpo l’idea di essere sfigurato smise di importargli. Hawke lasciò ricadere la mano e strinse i denti.

“A troppo. E ho ancora parecchio a cui sopravvivere”.

“Ben detto. Se segui quest’istinto andrai lontano – voglio dire, guarda me: non sono il più forte o il più affascinante della compagnia, eppure sono ancora qui. Mi basta uscire vivo dall’arena e prima o poi potrò guadagnarmi la libertà e tornare a far danni nel vasto mondo esterno. Sarà così anche per te”.

Hawke strinse i pugni e le nocche spaccate ripresero a sanguinare. Il silenzio troppo lungo insospettì Varric che si sporse in avanti e scosse la testa.

“Chiudi da qualche parte quei pensieri – li sento da qui, sai? Il dolore non è tuo amico perché con il dolore arrivano le pessime decisioni. Sei uno schiavo, ricordatelo. Lo siamo tutti”.

“Parla per te, _retiarius_ ”. Hawke alzò di scatto la testa e Varric lo imitò roteando gli occhi.

Il gladiatore dai capelli bianchi li aveva raggiunti e Hawke si rese conto che erano davvero cicatrici quelle che gli solcavano il corpo, ma non erano i segni di vecchie ferite. Dal mento al solco dei muscoli obliqui sui fianchi e fin sotto all’ombelico correvano linee pallide e delicate, un motivo ornamentale che fece rizzare i peli sulle braccia di Hawke. Erano state fatte di proposito, una decorazione scavata nella carne per il puro gusto di decorare un corpo su cui si poteva vantare qualsiasi diritto.

“Fenris, come ti dicevo”, disse Varric rassegnato.

“Io _non_ sono uno schiavo”, ringhiò. La voce bassa e roca strideva con il fisico asciutto e i lineamenti delicati. Guardò Hawke con ostilità e picchiò la mano sul tavolo; il colpo fece sussultare le ciotole e risuonò per l’intero cortile, ma nessuno sembrò meravigliarsi. Hawke non si scompose, nonostante l’onda di stupore di fronte al guanto di metallo, tutto artigli e spuntoni, che Fenris chiuse a pugno davanti a lui. Passò la punta del dito sul fondo della ciotola e leccò via gli ultimi residui di cibo con espressione piatta.

“Molto carino. Così di notte non sembra che sia la tua mano mentre ti-“

“Malissimo”, sibilò Varric chiudendo gli occhi appena prima che Fenris afferrasse Hawke per il collare di metallo e lo sollevasse di peso.

Questo in effetti lo impressionò, perché non era esattamente un fuscello. Anzi.

“Ripetilo se hai il coraggio”. Un altro ringhio; c’era qualcosa del lupo negli occhi obliqui, nei denti candidi digrignati. Hawke sostenne il suo sguardo nonostante la ferita pulsasse e quel maledetto guanto di metallo gli scavasse nella gola.

“Lo avrei anche il coraggio ma ho qualche d-difficoltà a parlare al momento”, ansimò.

“Fenris, mettilo giù”. L’uomo dai capelli neri, Loghain, gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla; doveva avere più di quarant’anni, e Hawke calcolò che resistere così a lungo in un _ludus_ doveva essere per forza fonte di rispetto. “Imparerà la disciplina, in un modo o nell’altro”.

Fenris si avvicinò ad Hawke e lo guardò a lungo negli occhi.

“Sono un gladiatore, non uno schiavo. Ricordatelo molto bene”, e lo spinse indietro. Hawke si dovette aggrappare al tavolo per non ribaltarsi, e mentre apriva bocca per ribattere si prese un calcio sotto il tavolo. Varric scosse la testa in silenzio e indicò con lo sguardo il cortile. Orsino si stava avvicinando, una mano sulla frusta e l’espressione severa.

“Niente risse quando è presente Doctore e niente riferimenti al sesso con Fenris”, disse Varric a capo chino. Loghain e Fenris si allontanarono, quest’ultimo con un’ultima occhiata velenosa ad Hawke.

“Credici o no, non sono qui per attaccare briga”, disse piano. Orsino li scrutò da lontano con le sottili sopracciglia grigie aggrottate e non smise di tenerli d’occhio.

“Non ci credo, Hawke. Ce l’hai negli occhi, se ne sono accorti tutti, mi sa. Però almeno per il momento impara a comportarti bene: non può che tornarti utile, qualunque cosa tu abbia in mente”, e fece sparire l’ultimo boccone di pane.

Hawke incrociò le braccia.

Aveva ragione, accidenti a lui.

  

**Sine pennis volare haud facile est**

**Non è facile volare senza ali**


	5. Deligere oportet quem velis diligere

Quando si chiuse la porta dell’ambulatorio alle spalle le mani gli tremavano. Anders le strinse a pugno più volte e si fermò un attimo sulla soglia, con le orecchie piene dei rumori della casa con l’aggiunta di un nuovo dettaglio: un sommesso russare.  
Dire che non voleva occuparsi dei gladiatori sarebbe stata una sottostima della rabbia che provava in quel momento. Se chiudeva gli occhi le sentiva di nuovo quelle grida che si sfumavano di applausi – il suono agghiacciante che aveva portato via Karl dalla sua vita. Era passato oltre un mese, una catena di notti tutte uguali fatte di incubi e ricordi e sudore gelido sul corpo al mattino.  
Si allontanò dal cortile in fretta, prima che gli venisse voglia di aprire la porta e colpire l’ultimo acquisto di domina Meredith. La padrona era stata distante e dura come un pezzo di ghiaccio, eppure per il momento non lo aveva degnato di chissà che attenzioni fino all’arrivo di quel tizio.  
 _Hawke_ , si ricordò con un certo stupore, per poi scrollare la testa come a bandire quel nome.  
Era solo una bestia e come tale avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo morire, ma mentre risaliva le scale per raggiungere Isabela nel giardino delle erbe officinali qualcosa gli tirò un calcio alla coscienza.  
Gli sembrava di sentire la voce di Karl che lo pungolava: era fiero di definirsi un guaritore, come poteva avere simili pensieri?  
 _I gladiatori sono tutti uguali e lui non fa di certo eccezione. Anche se è stato gentile. Anche se si è scusato e Andraste sa per cosa.  
_ Che si stesse assuefacendo all’orrore? Mentre, a capo chino ma con occhi che scrutavano ogni angolo, superava il cortile principale e si inoltrava nel piccolo spazio riparato dal vento dove crescevano le piante più utili, si maledisse per quell’attimo di debolezza.  
“Eccoti qui, gattino”, sussurrò Isabela, accucciata vicino a un’aiuola. Si alzò e si spazzolò la terra dalle ginocchia prima di regalargli un fugace sorriso. Con una stretta al cuore Anders si accorse che prima di farlo si era guardata in giro per assicurarsi che fossero soli.  
Che vita può essere quella in cui bisogna fare attenzione persino a sorridere?  
Da Greagoir non era stato proprio così – eppure Meredith non gli aveva ancora richiesto molto più dei suoi soliti compiti da schiavo. Anders raggiunse Isabela e ammiccò in fretta.  
“Ti ho recuperato questi _cosi_ , non so neanche come si chiamino”, e gli porse una manciata di radici contorte.  
“Si chiama altea, te l’ho già detto, e funziona bene contro le malattie da freddo. Il _medicus_ non sapeva neanche che ci fosse, questo giardino, e giuro su Andraste che non mi spiego come possano tenere a fare quel lavoro un bifolco che non ha idea di cosa…”  
Un colpo di tosse e Anders alzò di scatto la testa dalle radici. Isabela aveva fatto un passo indietro, pugni giunti in grembo e testa bassa.  
Lui esitò un istante prima di assumere la stessa posa dimessa, quanto bastava perché Petrice gli tirasse uno schiaffo. C’era una parte di lui che avrebbe voluto ritrarsi a quel contatto, quella che si era piegata sotto anni di schiavitù, ma chissà come gli toccò lottare per mettere a tacere l’altra parte, molto più chiassosa e arrabbiata. Qualcosa che gli urlava di riderle in faccia e sputare un commento velenoso.  
Riuscì a stare zitto e si impose di respirare lentamente.  
 _Oh, Karl, guarda cosa sono, senza di te.  
_ “Pensi di essere migliore di lui?” La voce di Petrice era strascicata, annoiata.  
“No, Petrice” e almeno poteva evitarsi l’appellativo di _domina_ , cosa che sapeva l’avrebbe fatta imbestialire ma contro cui non poteva lottare. Sollevando lo sguardo la vide strizzare gli occhi e fissarlo con rancore.  
La liberta girò loro attorno e Isabela sbirciò Anders con l’espressione che diceva chiaramente _non fare niente di stupido_. Se c’era qualcuno cui fosse riuscito a legarsi in quelle settimane era lei e gli toccò darle ascolto.  
“La _domina_ visiterà il nuovo gladiatore; prega che sia soddisfatta del tuo lavoro, schiavo, altrimenti ci sarà di che divertirsi. Non per te, temo”, e con una risata aspra li lasciò, salvo fermarsi all’ingresso del cortile. “Ah, visto che a quanto pare questo cortile non sarà più il regno delle erbacce mi aspetto che venga rimesso in sesto”.  
Se ne andò col naso in su e il mento in fuori, tutta piena di quell’atteggiamento dalla gran signora che non sarebbe mai stata. Isabela aspettò di non udirne più i passi e le fece una smorfia.  
“Quella lurida puttana”, ringhiò. Anders la guardò con le sopracciglia sollevate.  
“E poi sono io quello che deve stare tranquillo…”  
Con un’alzata di spalle e un sussulto del seno prosperoso Isabela liquidò la faccenda.  
“So dare ottimi consigli, ma quanto a seguirli non sono proprio la migliore sul campo. Allora, com’è il nuovo gladiatore?”  
“Sai che non ci faccio molto caso”, le rispose mentre deponeva a terra l’altea e si inginocchiava per cercare qualcosa di salvabile nell’intrico di rovi e rampicanti.  
Era vero: aveva fatto l’impossibile per evitare qualsiasi contatto con i gladiatori e fino a quel momento, per pura fortuna, ci era riuscito. Medicare Hawke era stato il primo compito che lo avvicinava al cortile di addestramento e per quel che lo riguardava era anche troppo.  
“Andiamo”, e gli diede una leggera gomitata nel fianco. “Ho visto mentre lo portavano dietro e non mi è sembrato niente male. Immagino. Sotto tutto quel sangue e fango e al di là dei lividi e… be’, no, non aveva un bell’aspetto, però…”  
Anders le prese il polso con un po’ più forza del necessario.  
“Isabela, ti sembra il caso di parlare di certe cose con me? Sai quello che ho passato”.  
“Già, e tu sai quanto mi renda orgogliosa il fatto che tu ti sia fidato abbastanza di me da parlarmi di Karl, però alza la testa a guarda avanti, Anders: non puoi continuare a… merda, mi sono punta!”  
“Mph. Fai vedere”, e sollevò la mano. Una goccia di sangue si era formata sul polpastrello e Anders la ripulì con un lembo della tunica. “Ecco, passato”.  
“Sei un tesoro. Però torniamo alle cose importanti: lui com’è?”  
“Sei insistente!”  
“No, approfitto solo di uno dei pochi momenti in cui possiamo parlare senza quella stronza di Petrice attaccata al culo, senza Aveline che ci rimprovera perché non siamo abbastanza severi con noi stessi e senza”, ma questa volta si guardò attorno e abbassò la voce, “la domina che ci osserva”.  
Era vero, erano soli ed era una benedizione, qualcosa di così raro e prezioso per uno schiavo da fargli provare un brivido di ilarità.  
“D’accordo. Ha la febbre e qualche dozzina di punti di sutura nel fianco, ma credo che…”  
“Sai cosa intendo!”  
“Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Che Hawke ha il solito stupido fisico da guerriero, che ha una cicatrice sul naso e la barba nera e…”  
“Si chiama Hawke quindi!”  
Anders si morse la lingua. “Ha un nome come tutti, no? Non mi sembra ci sia niente di strano”.  
“Non essere così scontroso!”  
“Ascoltami bene”, e le puntò un dito contro. Come sempre questo non servì a intimidirla, anzi, le fece solo arricciare gli angoli della bocca in un sogghigno saccente. “Bela, io _detesto_ i gladiatori. Hanno ammazzato il mio uomo…”  
“E io ti ho già detto che dirigi il tuo odio verso le persone sbagliate”.  
“Sia come sia, non voglio averci niente a che fare. Preferirei la frusta, preferirei morire di fame piuttosto che dovermi dedicare a quel branco di…”  
“Zitto”, sibilò prima di abbassare di nuovo la testa sul lavoro. L’abitudine spinse Anders a imitarla all’istante.  
Con la coda dell’occhio, attraverso una ciocca di capelli che gli era sfuggita dalla coda, intravide domina Meredith passare all’imboccatura del giardino. Entrambi si alzarono di scatto e rimasero immobili in quel mezzo inchino sotto l’esame degli occhi blu; Anders, pur non vedendola ora che si costringeva a tenere una posa dimessa, ebbe la certezza che stesse guardando proprio lui.  
Un sospiro di stoffa e il suono dei sandali si allontanò. Isabela rabbrividì e rilassò le spalle.  
“Petrice mi ha minacciata dicendo che la domina mi avrebbe mandata a chiamare di nuovo ieri notte, ho avuto paura che… ah, lascia stare”.  
Una stretta gli affossò il cuore. L’ultima volta Isabela era tornata dagli alloggi di Meredith con gli occhi gonfi e rossi, un segno che stava ancora guarendo sul petto e nessuna voglia di raccontare cosa le fosse accaduto; poteva fare la stoica quanto voleva, ma Anders era certo che fosse terrorizzata all’idea di ripetere l’esperienza.  
“Andrà tutto bene”, le disse sfregandole il braccio con un sorriso incoraggiante. “Torniamo al lavoro, d’accordo?”  
La quotidianità era nemica della ribellione, e Anders se ne rese conto quella sera mentre versava il vino nel calice di Petrice, pigramente distesa sul triclinio davanti alla padrona. Era quasi orgoglioso dell’eleganza che era riuscito a infondere nel gesto, senza rovesciare neanche una goccia nonostante Petrice si divertisse a spostargli il bicchiere da sotto l’anfora; se le avesse macchiato la veste sarebbe stato punito.  
“Sei diventato bravo nel servizio di sala, schiavo”, disse Meredith. Prese un dattero dal piattino d’argento sul tavolino tra i due triclini e se lo rigirò tra le dita. “Quasi mi spiace cambiarti mansione”.  
 _Non rispondere. Non lasciar intendere che sei teso. La curiosità uccise il gatto, ricordatelo.  
_ “Lo schiavo che ho acquistato ieri non è ancora morto e potrebbe essere merito tuo. Se lui vive tu vivi, se lui muore tu muori, se entro cinque giorni non è pronto ad allenarsi con il resto dei gladiatori mi inventerò qualcosa per punirti”. Morse il dattero e guardò fisso Anders.  
Una pausa, una goccia di sudore che gli colava lungo la schiena, eppure riuscì a non tremare nel corpo o nella voce.  
“Sì, _domina_ ”.  
Meredith masticò e deglutì. Anders continuava a sentirsi osservato ma non si mosse, nonostante le mani che si contraevano sui manici dell’anfora. Era uno di quei momenti in cui il collare sembrava pesare troppo per poterlo tollerare.  
“Domani mattina visiterai lo schiavo del Ferelden dopo aver portato il pasto del mattino al cortile di addestramento”.  
Anders trattenne rumorosamente il fiato e si tradì. Si affrettò ad abbassare di più la testa ma la risatina aspra di Petrice rese evidente che ormai non poteva più rimediare al danno fatto.  
 _Merda_.  
“Cosa c’è, schiavo? La prospettiva non ti aggrada?”  
Alzò gli occhi e vide che Meredith si era alzata a sedere, seria e regale sotto la cascata di onde che le scendeva sulle spalle scoperte. Sostenne il suo sguardo per un attimo di troppo prima di risponderle: “Non ha importanza, domina”, ma sapeva di aver avuto un cedimento nella voce sufficiente a farla sorridere. Sempre che si potesse definire sorriso quella piega crudele delle labbra.  
“Bene. Perché d’ora in poi sarà questa la tua occupazione. Medicus è sciatto e pigro, come immagino tu sappia molto bene, e non vedo perché sprecare i tuoi talenti. Vai ora”, e si riaccomodò accavallando le gambe.  
Anders questa volta non fece neanche finta di prendersi quell’istante di ribellione prima di obbedire e quasi corse via. Svoltò l’angolo e scivolò per evitare Aveline che marciava verso il salottino con una pila di teli caldi.  
“Stai attento! Cosa ti viene in mente di correre per…”  
“Scusa. Scusami. Io… non so cosa…”  
Gli occhi verdi si strinsero e Aveline gli si avvicinò di un passo.  
“Stai bene, Anders? Sei pallido e stai tremando”.  
“Sto benissimo!” scattò, non molto credibile. Aveline emise un verso di disapprovazione dal fondo della gola e gli prese l’anfora dalle mani.  
“No che non stai _benissimo_ , hai un aspetto orribile e rischi di rovesciare il vino. Questa posso riportarla io alle cucine, tu ricomponiti prima che qualcuno si accorga di quanto sei sconvolto. Qualcuno di meno tollerante di me, per lo meno”, e sventolò la mano libera per farlo allontanare.  
In quel momento persino l’inattesa gentilezza di Aveline gli faceva venire da vomitare.  
Sabbia. Odore di sangue. Carne bruciata. L’incubo che tornava più reale di prima – una vera prigionia da cui non poteva scappare.  
Da qualche parte Aveline stava di nuovo parlando.  
“… come farete quando me ne sarò andata, mi chiedo”.  
“Tu non te ne andrai di qui, Aveline! Sei una schiava come tutti noi!” le ringhiò, e subito si sentì un mostro. Si passò le mani sul viso e la guardò, ma il viso lentigginoso e oltraggiato era strano, troppo colorato in confronto al resto della villa che si faceva più buio.  
“Anders? Cosa…”  
“Mi dispiace”, ansimò prima di correre via.  
Era un altro dei drammi di essere uno schiavo: non potevi mai scappare lontano. Fece poche decine di passi incerti e si trovò davanti il cancello. Quelle alte sbarre di metallo che chiudevano fuori il mondo erano le stesse della cella sotto l’arena del mercato degli schiavi e lui stava di nuovo aspettando la morte – ma era solo questa volta, Karl non c’era, Karl che era stato migliore di lui sotto tutti i punti di vista e che era morto gridando, che era morto senza aver mai fatto nulla di male, Karl che…  
“Schiavo, cosa ci fai qui?”  
Anders si voltò e scosse la testa, gli occhi sgranati e le pupille che si stringevano sotto l’improvvisa luce della torcia.  
Cullen si avvicinò in fretta.  
“Io non… non lo so”, ammise Anders con un filo di voce. Si odiava in quel momento, si detestava per quella dimostrazione di debolezza che però, del tutto inattesa, gli salvò la vita. Cullen controllò che fossero soli e lo raggiunse.  
“ _Non_ stavi cercando di scappare. Lo so”, e parve voler convincere più che altro se stesso.  
“No, io… io non…”  
“Torna nei tuoi alloggi, mi sembri poco in forma. Farò in modo che tu non sia più necessario per questa sera, Anders”.  
Il panico gli rimbombava ancora nelle orecchie e gli artigliava la gola, ma una voce ribelle gli si levò nella testa.  
 _Non voglio la tua pietà! Non hai alcun diritto di chiamarmi per nome, centurione!_  
Qualcosa dovette passare attraverso i suoi occhi perché Cullen abbozzò un mezzo sorriso e gli occhi dorati si strinsero sotto le fiamme della torcia. “Questa è una piccola villa e le voci corrono. So che non è molto diffusa come pratica ma davvero preferisco chiamarti per nome. Andiamo, ti scorto”.  
Pochi minuti dopo, seduto nella penombra fredda della sua cella – niente sbarre, ma il concetto era lo stesso – Anders riuscì a respirare senza ansimare. Dentro aria a riempirgli i polmoni e poi fuori dal naso, proprio come aveva detto di fare ad Hawke quando stava per vomitare. Una normale reazione alla sutura, mentre la sua cos’era?  
Stava uscendo di senno forse?  
 _La verità è che Meredith lo sa. Sa benissimo cosa può significare vivere di fianco ai gladiatori dopo aver vissuto la morte di Karl, sa che potrebbe piegarmi e distruggermi.  
_ Si prese il viso tra le mani e sospirò a fondo, facendosi passare lentamente le dita tra i capelli e lungo la nuca.  
Era più calmo adesso, i colori e le forme incombenti spariti nell’oscurità.  
La domina lo voleva mettere alla prova, sfidarlo per saggiarne il punto di rottura, e lui aveva deciso di non permetterle di vincere. Se fosse sopravvissuto lei avrebbe preteso di più, e di più lui avrebbe imparato a sopportare.  
Si stese a terra e fissò il soffitto, la paglia che gli crocchiava sotto la schiena.  
Se la sua personale ribellione passava anche dal rendere Hawke in grado di combattere allora lo avrebbe fatto. Odiandosi, probabilmente, ma lo avrebbe fatto.  
Tutti ottimi propositi che la luce dell’alba dipinse di terrore. Era quasi in trance quando raggiunse le cucine e ritirò il pentolone troppo caldo e pesante pieno di qualcosa che non aveva intenzione di assaggiare; stomaco chiuso, gola contratta – non sarebbe comunque riuscito a mandare giù niente.  
 _Calmati, Anders, non stai andando a fare niente di eclatante. Sarà più semplice e sicuro che versare da bere alla domina, qui nessuno ti bastonerà se rovesci qualcosa. Sono solo schiavi, schiavi come te.  
_ Raggiunse la grata che divideva gli alloggi degli schiavi dal cortile di addestramento e a denti stretti attese che il centurione di guardia gli aprisse la porta.  
 _Schiavi come me, certo. Sicuro. Io sono una persona, loro degli animali, grossi e stupidi e pericolosi.  
_ Li sentiva tutti attorno a lui, il rumore dell’addestramento che si spegneva e si trasformava in un brusio affamato; non li guardò mentre appoggiava la pentola sul tavolo e prendeva la prima ciotola.  
La riempì e la passò ignorando i volti di chi stava servendo.  
“Grazie, biondino”, disse una voce roca; Anders sollevò appena il viso e non ricambiò l’occhiolino di un tizio basso e robusto, che tuttavia arrivò persino a salutarlo col capo prima di andare a sedersi.  
Riempì l’ennesima razione e la tese in avanti.  
“Non farci l’abitudine. Non ringrazio gli schiavi”. Altra voce, una specie di rombo lontano; questa volta Anders guardò negli occhi il gladiatore e riconobbe i capelli bianchi, le cicatrici e il disprezzo negli occhi.  
“Ricordami: quando te l’ho chiesto?” si lasciò sfuggire. Quel sarcasmo era fuori luogo, lo sapeva, ma quali altre armi aveva?  
Il gladiatore socchiuse la bocca e per un attimo tacque, poi la mano calò sul tavolo e il pentolone sussultò. Anche Anders fece un sobbalzo per il boato e il cigolio: artigli di metallo si infissero nel piano di legno e graffiarono, sollevando riccioli scuri attorno a una serie di cinque graffi profondi.  
“Dimmi, schiavo, hai bisogno che qualcuno ti insegni come ci si comporta o sbaglio?”  
“Probabilmente s-sbagli ma in ogni caso non saresti certo tu che…”  
“Andiamo, Fenris, proprio con uno schiavo devi prendertela?” Hawke comparve alle spalle di Anders, il torace fasciato e un lieve alone rossastro dove la ferita aveva spurgato nella notte. Sorrideva ma c’era un’ombra di minaccia negli occhi scuri.  
Fenris raccolse la sfida mostrando un canino.  
“Ma guarda, il novellino si rivela essere difensore degli inermi. Cosa ci guadagni, eh, Ferelden?”  
Hawke si tastò i fianchi e fece spallucce.  
“Sono al momento privo di un borsello in cui riporre l’ingente somma di denaro che mi varrà aver preso le parti di un uomo disarmato di fronte a uno stronzo che è sceso dal letto col piede sbagliato”.  
“Come ti permetti!”  
“Coraggio, sono certo che tu abbia una fila di avversari validi contro cui sfogare i tuoi più bassi istinti… _schiavo_. Ah, no, scusa, tu preferisci essere chiamato _gladiatore_ ”.  
Il sarcasmo era pesante nel tono e nessuno poté ignorarlo.  
La mano guantata saettò in avanti, diretta forse verso Hawke o forse, temeva Anders, verso di lui. Strinse gli occhi e si preparò all’impatto, col mestolo sempre stretto in mano, ma l’urto non arrivò: al suo posto una frusta schioccò nell’aria sopra al pentolone e il gladiatore ringhiò ma fece un passo indietro.  
“La prossima volta vi colpirò – sì, Fenris: entrambi. Serba la tua rabbia per l’arena e mangia, stai rallentando la fila”. L’uomo con la frusta, pallido e con severi occhi verdi, lo gelò con il suo tono tagliente. Anders fece un mezzo inchino e bofonchiò delle scuse inintelligibili riprendendo in fretta a riempire le ciotole, mentre Hawke e Fenris si scambiavano un ultimo ringhio prima di allontanarsi con le proprie porzioni.  
Quando ebbe finito Anders fece per andarsene in tutta fretta, quasi una fuga: sapeva che sarebbe dovuto tornare a visitare Hawke ma se poteva ritardare la cosa tanto meglio; la prospettiva di lavare ciotole e pentole non era così malvagia, all’improvviso.  
I suoi programmi si infransero prima ancora di raggiungere la grata. Varnell, accompagnato da una schiava che Anders era certo di non aver mai visto – minuta e dalla pelle candida, con gli occhi grandi e i capelli neri – lo fermò.  
“Lascia tutto qui. La nuova ragazza se ne occuperà”. Il solito tono infastidito. Anders sollevò le sopracciglia.  
“Nuova… ragazza?”  
La schiava in questione si tormentava le mani in grembo, dita esili e incolori che chiaramente non avevano mai conosciuto il lavoro fisico. Le iridi verdi erano lucide di lacrime quando si posarono su Anders.  
“Sta bene?” chiese guardandola più da vicino.  
“Mangia, beve e respira; per il resto non parla una parola della nostra lingua, quindi non saprei dire. Comunque per lavare i piatti non occorre parlare, dico bene, fiorellino?” e le diede una pacca sul sedere cui la ragazza reagì facendosi più piccola. Anders recuperò un briciolo di pietà per quella povera creatura, ma aveva altro di cui preoccuparsi, al momento.  
“Quindi non devo…”  
“No, tu visiti il tizio nuovo, adesso. E muoviti prima che la domina si innervosisca”. Accennò alle stoviglie con una mano in un gesto eloquente e la ragazza si sforzò di sollevare tutto assieme; era uno spettacolo penoso, vacillante e ansimante, ma nessuno si propose di aiutarla.  
Anders si sentì uno schifo, ma non poteva permettersi di essere pietoso, in quel momento.  
 _Va bene, Anders. Va tutto bene. Ora devi solo andare nell’ambulatorio e fare un po’ di scena. Tutto qui.  
_ Il panico gli si addensò di nuovo nello stomaco mentre camminava verso la porta e le pareti minacciarono di soffocarlo. La consistenza liscia e fredda dell’intonaco su cui passava la punta delle dita, però, lo tenne ancorato alla realtà. Respirò a fondo e lentamente mentre raggiungeva la porta di legno scrostato, sapendo che lì dietro avrebbe trovato il medicus e la sua scorbutica incompetenza.  
Quello poteva sopportarlo, anzi, era un’oscura consolazione l’idea di potersi sfogare su quella creatura sgradevole. Non che ne andasse molto orgoglioso, ma era pur sempre umano. Si appoggiò alla porta e l’aprì, pronto allo scontro.  
Non rimase deluso.  
“E così sei qui, eh? Quello che crede di saper fare il mio mestiere! Con i suoi punti da sartina e le sue piante e questi odori pestilenziali! Bah!” Medicus gli inveì contro prima ancora che Anders potesse aprir bocca, le vecchie mani stizzose che spostavano con malagrazia i barattoli dalla mensola e ne rovesciavano di proposito un paio.  
“Medicus, quella è achillea. Mi serve per…”  
“Baggianate!” e non provò neanche a fermare la caduta di un contenitore di terracotta, che si infranse – per fortuna vuoto – sul pavimento. Avvicinandosi Anders sentì che il vecchio puzzava intensamente di vino, anche a quell’ora del mattino, e lasciò perdere ogni proposito di risposta pungente.  
“Non pensare di poterti liberare di me! Anzi, ora andrò dalla domina a dire che questo disastro è tua responsabilità! E poi vedremo, vedremo se non ti leva la pelle dalla schiena più di quanto non abbiano già fatto in passato!”  
Tutt’a un tratto Anders fu molto consapevole delle cicatrici che gli solcavano la schiena e rimpianse di non avere un indumento che le coprisse meglio. Medicus, comunque, sembrò perdere in fretta interesse.  
“Vai pure avanti, schiavo, continua a perdere il tuo tempo. Io lo so quando qualcuno deve morire e non ho mai sbagliato, mai, checché ne dicano… io lo so, fidati di me!” continuò a biascicare mentre usciva, scoccandogli un’ultima occhiata arrossata e piena di risentimento. Quando la porta sbatté e si portò via il chiacchiericcio Anders scosse la testa e abbassò le spalle.  
Era già abbastanza difficile così, se poi ci si metteva anche quel vecchio…  
Un cigolio.  
Anders si girò di scatto verso la porta e sbuffò dal naso.  
“Cos’è, sei tornato per finire di minacciarmi di… oh. Sei tu”.  
Hawke stava sulla soglia, ancora pallido e con il braccio rigido lungo il fianco. Qualcuno gli aveva sistemato la barba e gli aveva dato dei vestiti – se così si potevano definire – puliti, e nell’insieme sembrava un po’ meno un barbaro uscito dalle foreste.  
“Ehi. Sono una scocciatura, vero?”  
“Non parlavo con te. Medicus mi ha fatto una delle sue scenate”, brontolò gesticolando verso la direzione presa dall’uomo. Hawke ridacchiò.  
“Un tipo strano. Ma ora ci sei tu al suo posto, giusto?”  
Una scossa di allarme gli corse per la spina dorsale.  
“No! Solo… solo per adesso. Sono qui per vedere come stai”.  
Hawke chiuse la porta – pessimo segno: Anders desiderò subito una via di fuga – e si sedette sul tavolo, pronto alla visita e troppo docile per un gladiatore.  
“I punti prudono, però non mi sembra di avere più la febbre, il che è un buon inizio. Immagino”. Anders non commentò e prese a srotolare la fasciatura, rivelando un pollice dopo l’altro di pelle abbronzata e torace spolverato di pelo nero. Aveva tutto l’aspetto di qualcuno creato per combattere, tutto muscoli definiti e tendini che spiccavano sul collo e sulle braccia.  
Scosse la testa e lasciò accasciare a terra le bende in spire pallide.   
“Solleva il braccio”, gli ordinò, e Hawke eseguì. Anders lo guardò in faccia mentre lo faceva e colse uno spasmo all’angolo dell’occhio. “Fa ancora male”.  
“No”, mentì Hawke così convinto da rischiare di farlo sorridere.  
“Allora immagino non avrai niente in contrario se…” avvicinò la punta del dito alla ferita, ancora arrossata ma su una superficie minore del giorno prima. Hawke si ritrasse subito e Anders inarcò un sopracciglio. “Ah. Non fa male, eh?”  
“D’accordo, forse un po’ di fastidio me lo dà, ma nulla di intollerabile. Ti prometto che tra cinque giorni sarò in grado di tenere in mano una spada”.  
“Troppo presto”.  
“Lo so, ma se non lo faccio potrebbe succederti qualcosa di male, e io non voglio”.  
Fu una secchiata d’acqua gelida. Anders si irrigidì e cercò di non vedere la gentilezza nei suoi occhi.  
“Sai – non so come dirtelo, non vorrei sconvolgerti, ma la domina ha detto che se tra cinque giorni non posso allenarmi ti farà…”  
“… qualcosa di orribile, sì, lo so, lo ha detto anche a me”.  
La fronte di Hawke si corrugò.  
“E la cosa non ti spaventa?”  
“Non molto. Sono uno schiavo da quando ho dodici anni e non sarebbe la prima volta che mi minacciano”.  
“Sì, comunque…”  
Anders scosse il capo e gli diede con decisione le spalle. Era più semplice così, senza guardare quegli occhi ancora stupidamente innocenti. Hawke trattenne brusco il respiro.  
“… comunque non hanno minacciato invano”, sussurrò, e Anders volle ancora di più poter nascondere le sue cicatrici.  
“Senti, non sono qui per raccontarti la storia della mia vita ma per evitarti di morire. Evitar _ci_ , a ben vedere, quindi stai buono mentre preparo tutto, mh?”  
Hawke tacque un attimo e Anders avrebbe tanto preferito che continuasse a farlo, perché quando parlò di nuovo, con quella voce bassa e vibrante, lo stomaco gli fece un salto.  
“E così la mia vita è già legata alla tua…”  
A quello non trovò nulla da rispondere. Evitò accuratamente gli occhi di Hawke mentre gli ripuliva la ferita e applicò una dose abbondante di impiastro di camomilla prima di fasciare di nuovo il tutto con delle bende pulite. Almeno quelle non scarseggiavano visto che Medicus aveva il vizio di non bendare le ferite perché tanto erano tutte fatali, per i suoi standard.  
“Fatto. Non penso che tra cinque giorni potrai reggere una spada con chissà quale efficacia, ma d’altro canto non mi sembra la tua specialità”, e accennò alle nocche spaccate. Hawke scrollò le spalle e sollevò le mani.  
“Te l’ho detto, non sono un gladiatore, più un attaccabrighe finito nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. Ma immagino non ti interessi la mia storia, quindi…”  
“Dai qui”, tagliò corto Anders. Gli prese senza tanti complimenti la mano destra e spalmò un po’ di unguento sulle nocche ferite. Hawke esalò un sospiro tremante e soddisfatto cui Anders, suo malgrado, reagì con un sorriso. “Meglio?”  
“Molto meglio. Non osavo chiederti qualcosa perché – be’, sono solo graffi, però non sono molto divertenti”.  
Anders si rigirò la grossa mano callosa tra le dita e la esaminò da vicino.  
“Graffi e qualcosa di più. Fa male se faccio così?” e gli chiuse con delicatezza il pugno, spingendo un po’. Hawke annuì, un po’ mortificato.  
“Non gioverà alla mia nomea di bruto ma fa un po’ male in effetti”.  
“Meglio fasciare tutto allora”. Non gli lasciò la mano e procedette a medicarla con un paio di giri di bende, per poi fare lo stesso con l’altra. Gliele lasciò ricadere in grembo e fece un passo indietro.  
“Bene. Domani mattina vediamo come stai”.  
“Non c’è paragone rispetto a dieci minuti fa”, disse Hawke con quel suo mezzo sorriso, e Anders gli rispose.  
_No! Cosa fai? Tu odi tutto questo, lui è un gladiatore e tu non sei più un ragazzino per lasciarti impressionare da queste cose!  
_ “Bene, vai allora”.  
Hawke scese dal tavolo un po’ cupo e si avviò alla porta.  
 _Ti ha detto due volte di non essere un gladiatore, però, e poco fa si è esposto per te._  
“Aspetta… Hawke, fermati”.  
Lo fece. Si voltò verso di lui e c’era una tale attesa quasi entusiasta negli occhi che Anders sentì qualcosa vacillargli dentro.  
“Volevo ringraziarti. Per prima, intendo: non avresti dovuto farlo, sono io che ho la lingua troppo lunga e non imparo mai”.  
“Neanche io imparo mai, Anders. In questo siamo simili. Non mi piacciono i prepotenti e tu mi eri sembrato in difficoltà, ecco tutto”.  
“Be’, comunque sia grazie. Davvero”.  
Un sorriso un po’ più ampio, un saluto silenzioso e Hawke uscì.  
Anders rimase in piedi di fianco al tavolo, con le mani che sapevano di camomilla e una vaga sensazione di calore che gli indugiava sulla pelle.  
Un altro spirito non spezzato.  
Quanto sarebbe durato?

 

  

 

** Deligere oportet quem velis diligere. **

**Bisogna scegliere chi decidi di amare**


	6. Marcet sine adversario virtus

Per essere completamente nuovo nell’ambiente Hawke si sarebbe dato una pacca sulla spalla per la rapidità con cui aveva imparato a comportarsi almeno nei bagni. Durante la prima visita – obbligatoria, e per fortuna non sgradevole – aveva provato più di un attimo di imbarazzo a stare nudo in mezzo agli altri gladiatori, coperto d’olio e incapace di non farsi scivolare dalle dita lo strigile una mezza dozzina di volte, ma Varric era stato di grande aiuto. Era difficile arrossire con lui che chiacchierava allegro al suo fianco, e alla fine Hawke si era rassegnato.  
“Allora, Hawke, cinque giorni. Domani inizi ad allenarti coi bambini grandi, no?” gli chiese incrociando le braccia dietro la testa e appoggiandosi al muro.  
Hawke si passò la mano sulla ferita e per la prima volta non rabbrividì per il bruciore. Incoraggiante ma non così tanto, visto che muovere il braccio causava ancora saette di sofferenza profonda.  
“Così parrebbe”, ammise con un grugnito.  
“Non guardare ma temo che qualcuno abbia in mente un brutto scherzo per te”, continuò Varric senza cambiar tono. Hawke sollevò lo sguardo oltre il ciuffo nero che gli ricadeva sulla fronte ma non si spostò; in effetti Loghain lo stava guardando, intento a confabulare con Fenris al capo opposto del locale poco illuminato e odoroso di erbe che era il bagno.  
“Chissà perché ho il sospetto che questo scherzo in particolare non mi farà ridere…”  
Varric si alzò e strinse le labbra, scuotendo la testa.  
“Non ho mai avuto molto a che fare con Loghain ma Fenris di solito è un tipo a posto – con un carattere di merda, minaccioso e prepotente, te lo concedo, ma quando decide di fidarsi lo fa senza remore. Sopportalo, se puoi”.  
“Certo che lo sopporterò, sono qui per qualcosa di più che farmi punzecchiare da…”  
“Hawke, sei qui per combattere e rimanere vivo. Lascia perdere tutto il resto, va bene? Fenris non sa neanche cosa sia la libertà, è stato acquistato che era un bambino e ho l’impressione che il suo precedente _dominus_ gli abbia fatto cose orribili, perché non si lascia toccare da nessuno. Danarius lo ha regalato a domina Meredith in un disperato tentativo di ingraziarsela e sposarla, visto quando è schifosamente ricca, ma non ha funzionato granché”.  
Hawke non distolse lo sguardo da Loghain e Fenris che lo squadravano da lontano e azzardò persino un sorriso. Varric sbuffò.  
“Quale parte di ‘non guardare’ ti è sfuggita?”  
“Cosa ci posso fare? Sono intollerabilmente gioviale”, e sventolò le dita. Loghain strinse le labbra e Fenris arricciò il naso in un ringhio silenzioso ma non gli dedicò ulteriori attenzioni.  
“E imprudente. Dimmi una cosa, Hawke: perché sembri quasi felice di essere qui? A nessuno piace il ludus, neanche a chi pensa di appartenervi per diritto di sangue”, e accennò a Fenris. “Tu invece…”  
“Io sono esattamente dove avevo programmato di essere”, disse; provò a incrociare le caviglie ma erano così unte che scivolarono. Varric si sporse in avanti e appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia; l’olio aveva reso lucidi i capelli biondastri e una ciocca gli gocciolava sulla fronte.  
“Perché?”  
Poteva fidarsi? Doveva farlo, e qualcosa in fondo allo stomaco gli suggeriva che il _retiarius_ era una persona che avrebbe potuto chiamare amico. O così sperava, ma in ogni caso non poteva resistere un altro giorno senza iniziare a indagare.  
“Otto Alrik. Lo conosci?”  
Le folte sopracciglia di Varric si sollevarono.  
“Difficile non conoscerlo, è il capo delle guardie della _domina_. Diciamo pure che è il suo uomo di fiducia: Petrice si occupa degli affari della casa, Alrik di tutto quello che è diplomazia. Perché ti interessa così tanto?”  
“Mi aspettavo di trovarlo qui”.  
“No, non si vede spesso, è lui che va in giro per l’Impero a gestire le altre proprietà della _domina_ ”.  
“Però qualche volta passa da…”  
Una grossa mano ruvida gli afferrò l’avambraccio.  
“Inizio a capire dove vuoi andare a parare e _no_ , lascia perdere. Sono pensieri pericolosi e parole ancora più pericolose”. Gli occhi grigi di Varric danzarono un istante verso la porta, dove Orsino si stava affacciando per richiamare tutti all’ordine.  
Hawke strinse i denti.  
“Potrebbero seguire azioni che definire pericolose sarebbe un eufemismo…"  
“Sono felice che tu inizi ad allenarti, magari qualche botta in testa ti toglie queste idee malate”.  
La voce di Orsino li richiamò tutti e uno dopo l’altro i gladiatori si alzarono, chiacchierando. Varric e Hawke rimasero per ultimi, e quest’ultimo ricambiò la stretta prendendogli il polso.  
“Avevo una famiglia. Alrik e i suoi hanno ucciso mio padre e mia sorella, hanno venduto me e mio fratello in schiavitù e anche mia madre. Devo ritrovarla, capisci?”  
Varric lo guardò a lungo negli occhi.  
“E per ritrovarla ti sei fatto vendere come schiavo?”  
“Be’, in questo non ho avuto molta voce in capitolo…”  
Con un sospiro Varric si alzò e gli fece strada verso la porta.  
“Rischi di essere una minaccia, Hawke, ma voglio vedere dove andrai a parare. Sempre che tu sopravviva al pestaggio di domani”.  
“Intendi allenamento”.  
“No no, intendo proprio pestaggio”.  
Nel passare di fianco a Orsino questi fermò Hawke proprio mentre si stava avvolgendo un asciugamano attorno ai fianchi.  
“Una parola”, disse. Varric scosse le spalle e raggiunse Fenris, fermo poco più avanti.  
Una spina di allarme gli pungolò la coscienza: aveva parlato a voce troppo alta e si era fatto scoprire? Ma il viso di Orsino era neutro, come sempre.  
“Domani non inizierai l’addestramento perché so che non sei pronto. Ho combattuto nell’arena per tutta la vita e so riconoscere una ferita non ancora richiusa, quindi provvederò a comunicare alla _domina_ che…”  
“ _No_! Per favore, intendo. Non farlo”. Hawke sentì il petto farglisi più pesante e Orsino inclinò la testa di lato.  
“Non penso tu sia nella posizione di contrattare, ma voglio comunque sapere perché no”.  
 _Perché se domani non sono in grado di allenarmi sarà Anders a essere punito, e non voglio che accada.  
_ Il pensiero del guaritore aggravò la sensazione dalle parti del cuore e la trasformò in qualcosa di diverso.  
 _Io ti proteggerò.  
_ E quella certezza da dove gli arrivava? Abbassò lo sguardo e rispose deciso, cercando di mascherare l’istante di confusione.  
“Perché voglio provare di potercela fare”.  
“Se la ferita si dovesse riaprire…”  
“… non ne morirò. È un _ludus_ questo, non un ricovero per infermi, o sbaglio?”  
Orsino lo guardò più da vicino; Hawke non si tirò indietro, anche se l’infinito reticolo di sottili cicatrici che gli sbiancava la pelle lo metteva a disagio.  
“Non sei ancora un gladiatore e se lo diventerai potresti esserlo per molto poco o per lunghi anni, a seconda della tua abilità. Sei così ansioso di versare sangue?”  
 _Sì, ma non il mio.  
_ Qualcosa nei suoi occhi dovette colpire Orsino, che sollevò un braccio e gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte con il manico della frusta.  
“Riposa, Ferelden. Hai molto da dimostrare”.  
Quando lo lasciò per allontanarsi a lunghi passi agili Hawke si riscosse con un brivido.  
Fu una notte inquieta. Disteso a pancia in su, con un braccio dietro alla testa e il fragoroso russare di un’intera scuola di gladiatori nell’orecchio, si diede una cauta palpata alla ferita. Stava ancora guarendo ed era sicuro che andare a combatterci sopra fosse una pessima idea, ma ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi si trovava di fronte lo sguardo da animale braccato e rabbioso di Anders e l’idea dei punti che si strappavano diventava irrilevante.  
Era sempre stato sulla difensiva nei giorni trascorsi, teso ogni volta che si avvicinava al cortile eppure con qualche spiraglio di gentilezza quando gli cambiava la fasciatura. Una volta aveva persino riso a una sua battuta, salvo avvampare subito dopo e coprirsi la bocca con la mano.  
 _Cosa ti hanno fatto di così orribile da aver paura di ridere, Anders?  
_ Quel peso sul petto era sempre lì e sembrava farsi più pesante a ogni pensieri che gli si aggiungeva nella testa. Con un sospiro Hawke chiuse gli occhi e cercò di trasformare il grumo di preoccupazione in preghiera. Lui, che non era mai stato devoto, che non aveva mai trovato conforto nel soprannaturale: gli venne quasi da ridere. Eppure lo fece, una preghiera senza parole per l’anima di Bethany e di suo padre, per il futuro di Carver disperso chissà dove, per sua madre che stava aspettando di essere trovata e liberata. Per se stesso e la sfida che lo aspettava il mattino dopo.  
Pregò fino a che visi e ricordi si fusero in una nebbia di nostalgia e paura, e appena prima di addormentarsi, con l’ultimo sussulto di coscienza, Hawke si stupì nel riconoscere in quel gorgo di pensieri una scintilla di capelli biondi e cicatrici di frustate tra le lentiggini. Provò ad aggrapparsi al ricordo per districarlo dalla matassa ma era troppo tardi, e con un profondo sospiro scivolò nel sonno.  
Si svegliò prima dell’alba con la ferita che non faceva meno male della sera prima. Continuare a stare sdraiato era fuori discussione, visto che il nervosismo iniziava a serpeggiargli addosso e avrebbe reso l’attesa intollerabile, così si alzò e fece un poco convinto tentativo di stiracchiarsi – e, come previsto, i punti si tesero uno dopo l’altro. Trattenne il fiato e uscì in silenzio verso il cortile, grato dell’aria fredda della notte che gli schiariva i pensieri.  
Era la prima volta che lo vedeva deserto, senza Orsino con la sua frusta e i gladiatori che si addestravano; percorse la sabbia compatta di rugiada e raggiunse i pali di legno scheggiato contro cui aveva visto, a turni, accanirsi i compagni. E oltre, così alte da mangiarsi l’orizzonte e Kirkwall attorno alla collina, le mura. C’erano spuntoni di metallo sulla sommità, un ennesimo segnale per dissuadere chiunque dalla fuga.  
Hawke appoggiò le mani a muro e guardò in su, verso le stelle.  
“Non sono qui per fuggire”, disse tra sé.  
“Se anche volessi farlo non potresti”.  
La voce fredda alle sue spalle lo fece trasalire; d’istinto si abbassò sulle ginocchia e si mise in guardia contro le ombre dietro di lui. Una sagoma si staccò dal buio, incolore sotto il cielo terso.  
Loghain camminò verso di lui a lenti passi studiati, testa alta e schiena dritta quasi fosse un soldato in parata. Quando lo ebbe raggiunto Hawke si rese conto che non era solo la stazza a renderlo intimidatorio – e quell’uomo era alto una spanna più di lui e almeno altrettanto grosso – quanto piuttosto una durezza d’acciaio nello sguardo che gli consigliava di abbassare il proprio.  
Non lo fece, e Loghain gli fu di fronte, a non più di un passo di distanza.  
“Ferelden, giusto?”  
“Hawke”.  
“Lo so, ma provieni dal Ferelden. Come me”.  
“Oh, quindi questo è uno di quei dialoghi in cui ci si prende a pacche sulle spalle e si ricordano i bei tempi andati nella propria madrepatria? Perché io…”  
Una pacca sulla spalla arrivò davvero, anche se era decisamente più affine a una morsa ferrea che lo trascinò in avanti. Profondi solchi di astio si scavarono ai lati del naso aquilino di Loghain mentre gli ringhiava in faccia.  
“Ero un soldato. Ho disobbedito a un ordine di ritirata perché non potevo tollerare che i miei uomini fossero dei codardi, e cos’ho avuto in cambio? Questo!” e gli mostrò, scuro nella penombra, il marchio a fuoco su un braccio. “Mi chiamano disertore quando ho solo tenuto fede al mio giuramento di soldato, e l’alternativa alla fuga era la morte. Pensi che possa accettare di vedere un fratello fereldiano disonorare la mia terra?”  
Hawke gli prese la mano e infilò le dita sotto a quelle che lo stringevano. Non un lavoro da poco, visto che Loghain era abbastanza forte da rompergli qualche osso, ma non intendeva darsi per vinto.  
“Per questo stavi complottando con Fenris per farmi umiliare in pubblico durante il primo allenamento?” chiese dando uno strattone alla mano di Loghain.  
“Io non _complotto_ , per chi mi hai preso, per un verme orlesiano? Ma Fenris ti sfiderà; è un lupo, e i lupi sono territoriali”. Lasciò ricadere la mano e lo guardò ancora un attimo, severo. “Spera di vincere, perché altrimenti ti sarai creato due nemici che preferiresti non avere”.  
Ciò detto spinse indietro Hawke contro il muro e se ne andò, lasciandolo a ribollire di rabbia e a massaggiarsi la spalla.  
“Grazie, ora sì che sono tranquillo”, mormorò mentre l’oscurità si portava via la sagoma di Loghain.  
Ci mancava giusto il patriottismo, qualcosa che, da contadino e cacciatore qual era, non aveva mai vissuto particolarmente. E gli andava benissimo così, per giunta!  
Passò qualche tempo appoggiato al muro a guardare il cielo che si sbiadiva nel viola e nel rosa dell’alba, ma quando rientrò nella domus la trovò ancora avvolta nel silenzio.  
O quasi.  
Uno scalpiccio sommesso lo richiamò verso le sbarre che separavano gli alloggi dei gladiatori dal resto della casa, e ancor prima di averle raggiunte con un po’ più di tensione di quanto si sarebbe aspettato seppe chi era.  
“Anders?”  
Un soffio, così sommesso che quasi si perse contro il soffitto basso, nell’aria fredda, ma sufficiente. I passi si interruppero e Hawke cercò di sbirciare oltre la grata.  
Contò i battiti del proprio cuore – forse si era sbagliato, in fin dei conti, oppure Anders non lo aveva sentito… o peggio ancora non gli voleva rispondere? Probabile. Lasciò ricadere le mani dalle sbarre che non si era accorto di aver afferrato e sospirò.  
“Volevo vedere come stavi”. La voce di Anders era lieve nel buio ma Hawke fece un saltello; si voltò di scatto con un sorriso che non riusciva a controllare.  
“Meglio, ora. Cioè, voglio dire… meglio in generale”, e no, non stava arrossendo. Assolutamente no. Anders era pallido, un po’ stropicciato dal sonno o dalla mancanza di riposo, con i capelli sciolti e in disordine sulle spalle. Si avvicinò ad Hawke e dondolò avanti e indietro sui piedi.  
“Speravo di poterti visitare prima del pasto della mattina ma non ho tenuto conto del fatto che non ho le chiavi della vostra prigio-dei vostri alloggi”.  
Hawke abbassò la testa.  
“Chiamala pure con il suo nome. Siamo bestie in gabbia, no? Anche tu ci hai definito tali una volta”.  
“Ho le mie buone ragioni per aver paura di voi”.  
“Anche di me?”  
Silenzio. Un istante di troppo, gli occhi di Anders che fuggivano dai suoi.  
“Un po’ meno. Credo”.  
“Posso chiederti come mai?”  
Era una sua impressione o la voce di Anders era più calda del solito? Probabilmente se lo stava immaginando, ma era una bella fantasia in cui perdersi.  
“Cosa? Come mai ho paura dei gladiatori o perché di te ne ho meno?”  
Hawke ridacchiò piano e sporse le mani tra le sbarre, intrecciando le dita davanti a sé.  
“Entrambe le cose, forse?”  
Una lunga esitazione; qualche suono iniziava ad accendersi ai piani superiori, schiavi che si mettevano all’opera per far vivere la domus.  
Una serica ciocca bionda sbucava ritta sulla tempia di Anders e Hawke avrebbe tanto voluto allungare la mano e metterla a posto.  
“Ho perso una persona che amavo nell’arena”.  
“Sei stato… cioè, tu e un gladiatore? Non sapevo che…”  
“Non era un gladiatore. Era uno schiavo, un istitutore”, sibilò Anders, e tutto il calore di poco prima sembrò svanire. Hawke contrasse le mani e le dita gli si piantarono nella pelle.  
“Per le palle del Creatore… scusami. Ti prego, perdonami, non volevo… non sapevo che… insomma, non so un sacco di cose, tutto questo è così nuovo per me che…”  
Lo sguardo duro degli occhi dorati si addolcì all’improvviso.  
“… e questo è il motivo per cui ti temo un po’ meno”.  
“Quale, il fatto che sia un bifolco che non è capace di aprir bocca senza causare offesa a qualcuno?”  
“Lo hai detto anche tu: siamo simili”, e per la prima volta Hawke lo vide sorridere davvero. Un gesto rapido che se solo avesse battuto le palpebre si sarebbe perso, una scintilla che per il tempo di un respiro gli fece socchiudere le palpebre come un gatto e gli rese il viso così dolce che Hawke avrebbe voluto accarezzarlo. Svanì com’era arrivato, sostituito da un’ondata di confusione e subito dopo dal piglio pragmatico, quasi brusco che aveva caratterizzato tutti i loro incontri. “Comunque faccio fatica a visitarti così. Anche se possiamo provare a…”  
“Anders, io oggi combatterò”.  
“Non credo proprio, non sei in condizioni di…”  
“Me lo avete detto in tanti ma ho questo piccolo problema per cui tendo a fare sempre l’esatto opposto”.  
“Hawke, è semplicemente stupido”, e incrociò le braccia. Il tono tra il severo e l’esasperato non fece che ingigantire il principio di tenerezza che Hawke sentiva nascergli dentro.  “Non capisco perché tu lo faccia”.  
“Se ti dicessi che è per orgoglio sarebbe una spiegazione sufficiente?”  
Anders scosse il capo.  
“No, ma me ne accontenterei”. Fece scivolare un braccio tra le sbarre e posò la mano sul fianco di Hawke, premendo piano. Hawke rimase così stupito dal contatto inatteso da dimenticarsi di sussultare per il vago dolore che ancora gli provocava. “Stai guarendo bene, non sento più segni di infezione e i punti sono ancora tutti al loro posto – cosa che durerà poco, temo”.  
“Nella peggiore delle ipotesi mi ricucirai. Non può essere peggio della prima volta, no?”  
E senza rifletterci, senza rendersi conto che si trattava di un gesto inappropriato posò la mano su quella di Anders.  
Il tempo si sospese. Rimasero a fissarsi senza che un significato emergesse in quel silenzio, gli occhi di Anders che diventavano grandi, la bocca socchiusa e il suo tocco caldo che non si sfilava da sotto il palmo di Hawke.  
Poi dalle scale arrivò il rumore di passi pesanti e sferraglianti ed entrambi si ritrassero.  
“Scusa”, disse Hawke per l’ennesima volta.  
“Piantala di scusarti. Io non… non so…”  
Lo guardò un’ultima volta, e gli occhi erano peggio che confusi: erano sconvolti. Indietreggiò e quasi corse via, infilandosi di fianco al centurione che si stava avvicinando con uno sbadiglio.  
Hawke rimase immobile con il cuore che gli batteva forte. Rubò un ultimo sguardo alla schiena di Anders e a quella mappa di cicatrici e sentì la rabbia montargli dentro: era tutto così sbagliato.  
 _E io non sono nessuno per raddrizzare certi torti.  
_ Strinse i pugni e batté la fronte sul metallo.  
 _Forse_.  
Non ci fu più tempo per rimuginare quando la voce di Orsino chiamò i gladiatori al cortile, e probabilmente, si disse Hawke, era meglio così. La tenerezza si era indurita in rabbia e durante il pasto del mattino si trovò a rivolgere a stento la parola persino a Varric, loquace come suo solito.  
“Coraggio, oggi ti alleni con me. Prometto che ci andrò piano”, e gli tirò un pugno alla spalla. Hawke si riscosse e guardò in basso verso di lui.  
“Non mi fai onore così”.  
“Forse no, ma se ti tengo occupato posso sperare che Fenris non venga ad azzannarti il culo, cosa che ha tutta l’aria di voler fare”, aggiunse bevendo un lungo sorso di vino annacquato. Hawke intercettò lo sguardo del gladiatore, seduto con Loghain e un altro paio di guerrieri dal viso segnato al tavolo più lontano. Fenris lo guardava fisso e tamburellava con il guanto di metallo.  
“Se mi prendo una sberla con quella mano è la fine”.  
“Fenris è l’unico gladiatore a combattere con quello stile, e credimi, è davvero spettacolare. Forse si prende un po’ troppo sul serio, però”.  
Il guanto artigliato si chiuse a pugno attorno al boccale di peltro posato davanti a Fenris e lo stritolò.  
Hawke si chinò verso Varric.  
“ _Un po’_?”  
Il _retiarius_ sollevò le mani con aria innocente.  
“Volevo suonare incoraggiante! Su, ritieniti fortunato di avere il buon vecchio Varric come mentore, renderò tutto più sopportabile”, disse scavalcando la panca. “E cercherò di non farti troppo male”.  
Hawke lo imitò e in effetti la mattinata passò in relativa tranquillità. Pesi da sollevare, movimenti da imparare, tutte attività nuove per chi aveva fatto delle mani nude la sua unica arma; la ferita si stiracchiava a ogni scatto del braccio ma era quasi sopportabile.  
La prima volta che Hawke sbagliò un affondo contro un avversario inesistente Orsino schioccò la frusta sopra alla sua testa e lo corresse. Al secondo errore la frusta lo prese dritto su una coscia e gli strappò un sibilo rabbioso.  
“La convalescenza non scusa la mancanza di disciplina. Più alto quello scudo”. Hawke sentì la faccia diventare bollente alla risata sguaiata di Fenris ma obbedì, per quanto il peso della lastra di legno e metallo gli facesse pulsare il fianco ferito.  
Kirkwall iniziava a scaldarsi in quel principio di primavera, e prima che il sole fosse al culmine del suo cammino nel cielo Hawke era sudato fradicio.  
Finalmente Orsino chiamò una pausa e li fece sedere in mezzo al cortile; tutti i gladiatori erano affaticati ma, prevedibilmente, Hawke era quello conciato peggio. Si lasciò cadere a terra con uno sbuffo e appoggiò la fronte alle ginocchia sollevate cercando di riprendere fiato.  
“Ma tu guarda. Qualcuno è venuto a controllare il suo paziente preferito”, sussurrò Varric appena Orsino li ebbe superati in una delle sue orbite attorno al gruppo per assicurarsi che non vi fossero distrazioni. Hawke, paonazzo e sbuffante, sbirciò sopra alle braccia conserte.  
Anders ciondolava sotto al porticato con l’aria di chi stesse cercando un motivo valido per essere lì. Hawke riuscì a sorridergli non appena i loro sguardi si incrociarono e annuì deciso una volta.  
 _Sto bene, davvero, ma il fatto che tu voglia assicurartene mi rende stupidamente felice. Non dovrei esserlo, eppure…  
_ Qualcosa si mosse un paio di metri sopra al punto in cui si trovava Anders e Varric sibilò una bestemmia rauca.  
“Fantastico. Abbiamo anche il pubblico”.  
Hawke distolse a fatica il volto da Anders e dal suo sguardo preoccupato e guardò in su.  
Domina Meredith, affacciata al balcone sul cortile, li guardava con un mezzo sorriso e soprattutto con un’attenzione folle che fece rizzare i peli sulle braccia di Hawke. Timore, forse, ma soprattutto desiderio di attaccare. La donna intercettò per un attimo il suo sguardo e l’espressione sul viso pallido si fece più profonda, come se stesse scavando in fondo all’anima di Hawke.  
“Controllati”, gli ringhiò Varric senza voltarsi. “Hai la faccia di chi voglia ammazzare la padrona, e l’ultima volta che è successo il tizio in questione è finito molto male e molto in fretta”.  
“Non preoccuparti. Sono paziente”.  
Ma prima che Varric potesse rispondere qualcosa la frusta di Orsino cantò di nuovo.  
Fine della pausa. I gladiatori si alzarono e Hawke si accorse con un leggero disappunto che Anders se n’era andato.  
Una sferzata lo prese sulle spalle e lo fece caracollare avanti di un passo.  
“Mi aspetto di essere ascoltato quando parlo”. La voce di Orsino era bassa e calma, e Hawke avrebbe solo voluto gridargli in faccia. Impossibile, almeno per il momento.  
“Sarò più attento, _doctore_ ”, rispose con un controllo di cui fu molto orgoglioso.  
Gli occhi verdi di Orsino lo scrutarono a lungo e indugiarono sulla ferita, coperta di sabbia e sudore.  
“Lo scudo non fa per te. Prendi due spade da addestramento e allenati al palo. Gli altri a coppie, voglio vedervi coperti di lividi”.  
Varric sospirò.  
“Mi dispiace, amico, ma temo di non poterci fare molto. Il palo comunque è un bravo ragazzo, non ti darà fastidio”. Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, evitando di poco il segno bruciante della frusta, e andò con gli altri a recuperare le proprie armi.  
Hawke si massaggiò il fianco e fu l’ultimo a raggiungere la rastrelliera. Le due spade smussate erano pesanti nel pugno ma stranamente bilanciate, come se si stessero adattando alla sua presa. Prima di raggiungere l’estremità del cortile dove si ergevano i pali di legno Hawke controllò il balcone: la domina era ancora lì, affiancata da Petrice e da una schiava dai capelli neri e lo sguardo astuto.  
 _Vuoi lo spettacolo? Goditelo, allora, perché prima o poi mi dovrai un favore.  
_ La presenza della donna gli faceva scorrere il sangue più forte nelle vene, un misto di disgusto e rabbia che rendeva ogni colpo menato al palo una dichiarazione d’intenti. Era stranamente ipnotico colpire quel blocco di legno, sentire il riverbero dell’urto fino al gomito e lo strappo quando doveva disincastrare la lama dalle fibre. Aveva gli occhi azzurri quel fantoccio inanimato, baffi grigi e il sole che splendeva sulla testa rasata.  
 _Alrik_.  
Un affondo dopo l’altro la realtà si allontanò, sostituita da una visione che gli tingeva di rosso i sensi e lo inondava del desiderio di uccidere.  
Fenris irruppe in quel sogno di morte e gli tirò un colpo di piatto dietro alle ginocchia, facendolo cadere in avanti.  
“Ti aspetti di impressionare qualcuno accanendoti contro un pezzo di legno?” chiese. Le labbra scure si torsero in una presa in giro a forma di sorriso. Incombeva su Hawke con l’enorme spada gettata con noncuranza sulla spalla e un sopracciglio nero inarcato. Loghain scagliò via l’avversario con lo scudo e lo abbassò, attento.  
Hawke si alzò con uno sbuffo e fronteggiò lentamente Fenris, ma qualcosa gli si incastrò dentro. Avrebbe voluto trovare una risposta pungente, una provocazione – qualsiasi cosa. La consapevolezza di domina Meredith che li ammirava, però, svegliò la sua parte più animalesca.  
Caricò a testa bassa con un grido furioso e le spade incrociate davanti a sé. Si era aspettato di cogliere Fenris di sorpresa, ma quel che non aveva considerato era che lo scopo del gladiatore era stato proprio quello.  
Un movimento fluido di lato, quasi un passo di danza, e fu fuori dalla sua portata. Hawke inchiodò e lo guardò in faccia: quel bastardo di stava divertendo!  
“Hai scelto un avversario oltre le tue capacità, Hawke, rassegnati”, e schivò un secondo assalto; questa volta contrattaccò, e lo spadone calò di piatto tra le scapole di Hawke. Fu una brutta caduta, i polmoni che si vuotavano di colpo e le spade che all’improvviso sembravano appendici inutili. Riuscì a rialzarsi per vedere la mano di metallo scattare verso di lui.  
Buoni riflessi, ecco su cosa poteva contare, e per fortuna non lo abbandonarono. Afferrò il polso di Fenris e lo strattonò in avanti mentre, chinandosi, si infilava sotto di lui. Una torsione, uno strappo e il gladiatore gli rotolò sul dorso, finendo di schiena nella sabbia.  
Il trionfo durò poco, anche se fu accompagnato da un tuono di esultanza di Varric cui si unirono svariati altri compagni. Una bella rissa era pur sempre una bella rissa.  
Fenris mostrò i denti e la mano libera salì a colpire Hawke – non in piena faccia come si sarebbe aspettato ma sul fianco, dove la ferita risaliva lungo le costole.  
Una vampata di dolore gli strozzò il respiro e Hawke indietreggiò di un passo, lasciando Fenris libero di alzarsi. Il colpo successivo spedì Hawke indietro di un paio di passi, un volo che si concluse con un brusco atterraggio sulla ferita. Mentre imprecava nel rimettersi in piedi, ormai disarmato, sentì distintamente i punti lacerarsi nella carne e ignorò il problema. Fenris gli stava venendo incontro e sputò a terra prima di sollevare la spada con un gesto fluido, quasi l’immensa arma non pesasse nulla. Hawke scivolò di lato mentre la lama si abbassava verso di lui; la sabbia attutì l’impatto con il terreno ma l’urto successivo risuonò chiaro e forte nel cortile. Il gomito di Hawke calò secco sul bicipite di Fenris, l’osso scavò nel muscolo duro e le dita scure ebbero uno spasmo nel perdere la presa sull’impugnatura.  
“Figlio di…”  
Hawke non sentì la fine dell’insulto perché questa volta lo schiaffo di metallo arrivò sul serio e lo prese sulla mandibola. Buio e piccole luci bianche gli invasero la testa prima che un altro colpo – per grazia divina solo carne e ossa, niente spuntoni di ferro – gli percuotesse il torace. Ancora accecato dallo stordimento Hawke strisciò sulle ginocchia e, guidato da sensi che non sapeva di avere, sollevò il braccio. Il pugno di Fenris lo prese sulla spalla e la parata gli diede il tempo di scrollare la testa e schiarirsi le idee. Ci vedeva male dall’occhio sinistro e sentiva il sangue colargli nella barba ma attaccò di nuovo, un montante che si schiantò sotto il mento di Fenris e gli ribaltò la testa indietro.  
La frusta di Orsino li colpì entrambi.  
“Ho detto fermi! Cosa…”  
“No”. Una voce femminile lo interruppe. “Che continuino”.  
Da una grande distanza Hawke sentì il “sì, _domina_ ” del _doctore_ ma era troppo impegnato a rialzarsi e a riappropriarsi delle spade per badarvi. Barcollava e sentiva la testa leggera, ma ebbe un sussulto d’orgoglio quando Fenris si leccò dal labbro inferiore una striscia di sangue nel riprendere la spada.  
“Sei morto”, gli ringhiò.  
“Non ancora”.  
Fenris saettò in avanti. Una spada lo prese sul polso corazzato e lo sbilanciò, l’altra deviò un fendente verso il basso, e poi di nuovo, colpi e parate in una danza il cui ritmo Hawke riusciva a tenere per pura ostinazione ma che, al tempo stesso, lo costringeva a indietreggiare verso il muro.  
Era rapido, quel bastardo, troppo per la sua approssimativa conoscenza delle armi che stava maneggiando. Un’altra parata incrociata e Hawke sentì dietro al tallone lo spigolo del muro.  
Fine della corsa. Fenris caricò di nuovo il pugno e puntò dritto verso il viso di Hawke, che riuscì a evitarlo scattando di lato; le nocche di ferro sbriciolarono l’intonaco – no, non era un allenamento, stava cercando di ammazzarlo.  
Sollevò una gamba, le spalle che facevano forza contro il muro dietro di lui, e trovò un’unica apertura: il piede atterrò sul ventre di Fenris e spinse indietro, un calcio non preciso ma abbastanza forte da farlo sbuffare e strappargli un minimo di vantaggio. Hawke recuperò la guardia nonostante l’alone scuro che gli strisciava attorno alla vista. Doveva solo tener duro, abbassare le spade al momento giusto…  
Il momento giusto, però, non giunse. Fenris approfittò di quell’attimo di incertezza e colpì di nuovo, artigli che gli incidevano solchi di traverso sul petto e che sollevavano il lembo del taglio in fase di guarigione. Hawke levò le spade in un ultimo, disperato tentativo di assalto ma la mano di ferro gli si strinse sulla gola. Di nuovo.  
Impossibile respirare, tra il sangue che gli scendeva in un lento torrente fino in gola e la compressione. Impossibile reggere le spade quando tutto ciò che le sue mani chiedevano di fare era di aggrapparsi al polso di Fenris e toglierlo di lì per liberarlo, farlo respirare di nuovo. Le punte iniziavano a scavargli nei muscoli della gola – no, non sarebbe finita così, si disse mentre infilava la punta delle dita sotto la stretta brutale. Mise tutte le energie che gli rimanevano nel calcio che andò a colpire la coscia di Fenris, abbastanza forte e abbastanza preciso da farlo boccheggiare e da fargli piegare il ginocchio, non sufficiente a fargli aprire la mano.  
Hawke si divincolò, gli occhi fissi in quelli carichi di odio di Fenris, senza fiato e pronto al peggio, pronto a tutto pur di…  
“Basta”.  
Quel singolo comando cadde nel cortile e Fenris obbedì all’istante. Hawke scivolò in ginocchio e iniziò a tossire, un misto di sangue e saliva che gli colava dalle labbra.  
Era libero – gli urlò l’istinto di sopravvivenza – e poteva contrattaccare, approfittare della distrazione di Fenris che si voltava verso la _domina_ e si inchinava rigido in avanti. Ma quando riuscì a rialzarsi, vacillante, seppe che farlo sarebbe stata una condanna a morte, così seguì l’ispirazione e incrociò le armi davanti a sé in un inchino che rischiò di farlo cadere a terra.  
Sbavava e ansimava come un mastino e per giunta un occhio si stava già gonfiando così tanto da chiudersi, ma ugualmente guardò in su verso il balcone. Meredith annuiva con aria soddisfatta e arrivò persino a rivolgere un cenno del capo a Orsino.  
“Mi aspetto tu faccia un buon lavoro con lui. Non deludermi”.  
Forse aveva preso troppe botte, ma Hawke ebbe l’impressione che le labbra sottili di Orsino si contraessero in una fugace smorfia furiosa. Probabilmente se lo era davvero solo immaginato perché un attimo dopo era tornato impassibile come sempre; non appena Meredith fu rientrata nella casa si piantò di fronte ad Hawke e Fenris, la frusta srotolata ai piedi.  
Due schiocchi, una saetta rossa che gli correva per il braccio dove la punta di cuoio aveva colpito.  
Aveva già male in abbastanza punti da non badarvi troppo, ma vedere Fenris rabbrividire sotto la sferzata gli causò uno strano sussulto, quasi di dispiacere.  
 _Dispiacere? Per lo stronzo che ti ha ridotto a una fetta di carne sanguinolenta?  
_ “Mi aspettavo di meglio da te, Fenris. Non sei una recluta inesperta e speravo fossi abbastanza maturo da non attaccare briga sotto gli occhi della domina”.  
“Mi dispiace, _doctore_ ”, la voce era un rombo sordo, quasi privo di espressione. Hawke oscillò pericolosamente con il sangue che colava a raggrumarsi tra la sabbia. Orsino lo prese per i capelli e lo tenne su.  
“Quanto a te, ragazzino… vai a farti medicare. Hai disobbedito alle mie indicazioni e hai insistito per addestrarti ugualmente, con il risultato che ora sei una carcassa ambulante. Domani…”  
“Sarò… sarò in grado di combattere”, ansimò. Gli occhi verdi di Orsino non lo abbandonarono.  
“Lo vedremo”, e lo lasciò andare. Hawke sarebbe caduto a terra se un braccio robusto non lo avesse preso al volo: Loghain lo sorresse senza un commento e lo condusse verso il porticato.  
“Allora? Abbastanza onore per la nostra terra?” provò a scherzare. Il viso severo non mutò, se non per una scintilla negli occhi azzurri.  
“Hai fatto sanguinare il gladiatore più forte del _ludus_. È già un risultato per un novellino”.  
Hawke si appoggiò alla colonna e scivolò lentamente a terra con una risata tremula.  
“Già, e ora come minimo… nnngh… verrò dato di nuovo per defunto dal _medicus_. Sempre che…”  
“Oh, non ci posso credere! Figuriamoci se potevi ascoltarmi quando ti dicevo di stare a riposo!”  
 _Anders_.  
Hawke rise di più nonostante facesse un gran male.  
“Ecco, ora la pago”. Loghain se n’era già andato, e quando Hawke si voltò per prendere la mano di Anders tesa verso di lui sentì la tensione alleviarsi.  
“Lo sapevo, si è riaperta. E guarda come ti hanno ridotto la faccia! Dovrò ricucire qui… e anche qui, giusto un paio di punti per sicurezza. Se solo mi avessi dato retta a quest’ora…”  
Continuò a parlare, una litania di raccomandazioni stizzite che cozzava con l’espressione sinceramente preoccupata del viso lentigginoso.  
Indugiò un istante prima di lasciare la mano snella stretta nella sua, e quasi si sentì in colpa per essersi concesso un simile lusso.  
Quando però Anders ebbe chiuso la porta dell’ambulatorio Hawke fu certo di vederlo sorridere, un’impressione di luce negli occhi subito cancellata dalla cascata di capelli che gli piovve sul volto quando si chinò a prendere un barattolo.  
Forse, al di là di tutto, valeva la pena prendersi un paio di cazzotti per quello.

 

 

**Marcet sine adversario virtus**

**Senza un avversario il valore langue**

 

 


	7. Ira initium insaniae

Stava diventando bravo a nascondere ciò a cui stava pensando. Quella sera, intento a spegnere le lampade di tutta la casa prima di potersi finalmente ritirare per la notte, si accorse di aver trascorso l’intera giornata in silenzio. Per una volta era stato un sollievo essere così impegnato da non avere un istante per scambiare due parole con Isabela o per farsi tormentare dalle domande di Aveline.  
L’unica persona con cui aveva interagito era la nuova schiava, Merrill, dotata al momento di un vocabolario composto da “sì”, “no” e “scusa”, spesso usati a sproposito.  
Ora gli trotterellava alle spalle, attenta a ogni suo movimento. Doveva imparare qualsiasi cosa e Anders era costretto a portarsela dietro.  
“L’olio delle lampade”, e ne inclinò una davanti al naso di Merrill, che spostò gli occhioni verdi dal suo viso alla lampada, “si trova in cantina”. Indicò sotto di sé, scandendo bene le parole e parlando a voce un po’ più alta del necessario.  
Merrill imitò il suo gesto e abbozzò un sorriso timido.  
“Scusa”.  
“No, questa volta non devi scusarti. Va tutto bene”. Le diede una pacca delicata sulla spalla esile, cosa cui Merrill reagì tendendosi. “Ecco. Sono io che devo scusarmi, ora. Sbrigati”, tagliò corto facendole un cenno con la mano.  
Era quasi rilassante quella compagnia silenziosa, incapace di chiedergli se andasse tutto bene e probabilmente abbastanza ingenua per non rendersi conto del suo turbamento.  
Mentre si lasciavano alle spalle il buio sempre più denso delle sale, con Merrill che gli stava un po’ più vicina, Anders prese un lento respiro.  
Inutile girarci attorno: aveva passato metà della giornata a pensare ad Hawke. Non in _quel_ senso – anzi, in realtà in nessun senso che non fosse la preoccupazione per la sua sorte. Era pur sempre un suo paziente, e qualcosa di più interessante da curare rispetto alla consueta trafila di dita schiacciate e schiene bloccate cui si stava abituando.  
Abitudine: un nemico cui non aveva dato il peso necessario. Strinse i pugni senza preoccuparsi che Merrill lo notasse e abbassò la testa: aveva già smesso di combattere? Aveva giurato di trovare giustizia per Karl e invece si era incastrato alla perfezione nel meccanismo della schiavitù.  
Il pensiero di Karl gli diede la solita stretta di pena allo stomaco e lo costrinse a fermarsi con una mano appoggiata alla parete.  
 _Mi manchi.  
_ Con un sussulto meravigliato, però, si accorse che la sensazione dolorosa si spense prima del solito.  
Ecco fatto, il piano di Meredith stava funzionando: segregarlo ogni giorno a badare ai gladiatori stava davvero rompendo qualcosa dentro di lui. Contrasse le dita sul marmo freddo e abbassò la testa.  
Erano bastati cinque giorni di cure, cinque giorni passati a preoccuparsi per Hawke e assicurarsi che non morisse ed era cascato nel tranello. Lo vedeva già come una persona e non solo come l’animale che era, una vittoria della domina.  
Le dita sottili di Merrill gli si posarono sul braccio e Anders trasalì. Il viso candido a forma di cuore, incorniciato da un corto caschetto nero, era gentile. Anche troppo.  
“Che c’è? Vuoi che ti dica che mi sto affezionando all’unica persona che dovrei tenere alla larga? Che avevo promesso giustizia e invece sto cascando nella stessa trappola che volevo disinnescare… peraltro senza neanche sapere come?”  
Merrill sorrise appena.  
“No”, disse con quella sua voce sottile, e Anders sbuffò, sottraendosi al suo tocco.  
“No, certo. Tanto non capisci quello che dico, e non capiresti se cercassi di spiegarti che non mi aspettavo di trovare una persona gentile in quel serraglio di  
mostri”.  
Gentile Hawke lo era davvero, forse troppo giovane per quella realtà, ancora convinto di avere una speranza. Ma quella stessa speranza era ciò che gli accendeva lo sguardo e che attirava Anders come una falena alla fiamma di una candela.  
“Andiamo”, disse scrollando la testa, e questa volta Merrill capì senza doverle far altri cenni. Una parola in più da aggiungere al suo vocabolario, e fu tentato di darle una pacca sulla testa di incoraggiamento.  
Sotto la mano, prima di abbassarla e condurre Merrill verso gli alloggi al piano inferiore, per un folle istante non sentì la superficie liscia del marmo ma pelle – pelle calda, morbida sotto le dita, il palmo ruvido di calli che si chiudeva su di lui. Si ritrasse e trattenne il fiato.  
“Questo è sbagliato”.  
“No”, disse di nuovo Merrill. Anders si riscosse e la guardò dall’alto.  
“E tu cosa ne sai? Dai, andiamo. Sul serio questa volta”.  
Finalmente fu solo. La stanchezza della giornata era sempre in agguato, pronta a spegnergli i pensieri appena avesse appoggiato la testa sulle braccia.  
“Ehi, gattino, tutto bene?”  
Isabela si affacciò alla sua cella, gli occhi stanchi e lo sguardo dolce. Anders si sollevò a sedere e si stropicciò gli occhi.  
“Più o meno. Forse un po’ troppo”.  
Con una rapida occhiata al corridoio Isabela gli si avvicinò, accoccolandosi di fianco a lui e appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.  
“Un po’ troppo?”  
“Temo sia complicato da spiegare, soprattutto quando sono così – ugh”, un profondo sbadiglio lo scosse tutto. “Così stanco. Il _ludus_ non è un posto rilassante”. Le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e se la tenne vicina. Era una presenza amica e confortante, qualcosa che non si era aspettato di trovare. Qualcosa da tenere al sicuro perché avrebbero potuto portargliela via. Le strinse la spalla un po’ più forte e le strofinò il naso tra i capelli.  
Isabela sospirò.  
“Hai qualcosa negli occhi, Anders. Prima o poi forse ti renderai conto anche tu di cos’è”.  
“Rassegnazione e paura, probabilmente”.  
Tacquero per un po’ e il sonno cominciò a offuscargli la mente. Incrociò quello di Isabela, un po’ offuscato dalle palpebre che si appesantivano.  
“Posso rimanere qui questa notte?”  
Il tono sommesso lo stupì.  
“Bela, _tu_ stai bene?”  
“Dimmi solo che posso rimanere qui, gattino. Non so se me la sento di affrontare gli incubi da sola”.  
“La domina ti ha…”  
“Sì, ma non farmene parlare. Solo… abbracciami e basta, va bene?”  
Le baciò la tempia e lasciò che gli si rilassasse addosso.  
Ecco che il sonno era andato. Isabela diventò più calda e iniziò a respirare a fondo, sfinita, e ne inalò il profumo di polvere e fiori secchi. C’era un segno rosso attorno al polso scuro e sottile, una bruciatura circondata da lividi: non il genere di ferita che ci si possa fare in cucina.  
Quella vista gli fece bruciare qualcosa dentro.  
Isabela, un giocattolo per la domina.  
Karl, mandato a morire per gioco.  
Lui stesso che aveva buttato la sua vita in catene.  
Persino Merrill che non aveva voce per esprimere la propria paura.  
 _Hawke che cerca sua madre nella sabbia del ludus.  
_ Nessuna giustizia, per nessuno di loro. Solo giorni infiniti di prigionia fino all’arrivo di una morte indegna.  
Da qualche parte in quell’elenco di vittime un lungo sospiro lo portò oltre il confine della veglia e, per la prima volta dopo settimane, Anders sognò.  
Il giardino era invaso da rovi e rampicanti – sangue sulle pareti bianche, eppure non era la casa di Greagoir, quella. Gabbiani nel cielo, clangore di armi, una frusta.  
Spine, tralci ritorti sul terreno gelido e fessurato: Anders provò un profondo istante di sconcerto di fronte a quel caos che sapeva di dover ricomporre. Aveva i piedi nudi e il suolo era freddo contro la sua pelle, ma quando abbassò lo sguardo si accorse di avere qualcosa tra le mani a coppa.  
La terra che gli si sbriciolava tra le dita era nera e umida, densa di un odore fertile e quasi caldo. Un pugno, non di più, da cui sbucava comunque un ostinato germoglio verde che gli cresceva davanti agli occhi.  
La paura lo invase.  
 _No, non posso farlo! Non posso curati o farti crescere, ho già perso troppo e non ho più nulla da dare… se ti accudisco dimenticherò il dolore per i miei fallimenti, tradirei la memoria di tutti i fiori che non ho saputo salvare!  
_ Aprì le mani e la terra cadde in un mucchietto scuro e sbriciolato. Con orrore si accorse che il germoglio si afflosciava e si voltò per andarsene, per risparmiarsi almeno quella sofferenza.  
Poi una voce gli parlò. Era immutata, calma e dolce, e proveniva da un punto indefinito alle sue spalle. Anders si voltò di scatto e lo vide: Karl. Con il suo sorriso gentile e i capelli grigi ben pettinati, una sagoma in penombra che lo guardava fisso.  
 _Perché privarti di qualcosa che ti renderebbe felice?  
_ Anders cercò di muoversi verso di lui ma era inchiodato a terra, con la gola stretta da una morsa di amore e nostalgia che lo soffocava.  
In qualche modo riuscì a rispondere.  
 _Troppo presto, troppo sbagliato, non posso illudermi! E poi deve continuare a fare male, perché se diventa sopportabile smetterò di lottare.  
_ Sentiva sulle labbra il sapore delle lacrime e il sogno si offuscava davanti ai suoi occhi.  
 _A volte cercare una briciola di felicità è la più grande ribellione che si possa perpetrare in un mondo di catene come quello in cui vivi. Io non sarò mai una catena per te, Anders: ricordami come uno spiraglio di libertà, non come un fardello che ti impedisce di vivere il futuro. Sii felice e combatti, la strada che hai paura di intraprendere è quella giusta, anche se gronda sangue.  
_ La figura snella sorrise un po’ di più e sollevò una mano in un cenno di saluto, e prima che Anders potesse trovare qualcosa da dire era sparita. Con la casualità ineluttabile propria dei sogni si voltò di nuovo e vide che il cumulo di terra era ancora lì, ma il germoglio stava crescendo, uno spesso stelo verde da cui si schiudevano foglie lucide e scure, una cascata di piccoli fiori bianchi. Si accucciò e tese il dito verso le corolle candide, e proprio mentre iniziava a riconoscere il profumo dei mughetti si svegliò.  
Trasse un brusco respiro tremante e si passò la mano sulla guancia, stupendosi nel trovarla umida. Isabela se n’era andata ma il suo profumo indugiava ancora nella piccola cella, e Anders si alzò in piedi, scosso.  
Era davvero lo spirito di Karl ad averlo visitato nel sonno oppure il suo cuore aveva approfittato della quiete della notte per gridargli ciò che sapeva già di volere? Si guardò i palmi delle mani – lisci, puliti, senza traccia di quella terra morbida che gli sembrava ancora di stringere. Terra nera, come i capelli di…  
Chiuse i pugni e sollevò la testa.  
Un sogno, ecco cos’era stato, e non aveva intenzione di trasformarlo in qualcosa di più.  
Era quasi l’alba e tanto valeva iniziare a rendersi utile, ma come prima cosa si azzardò a dare un’occhiata alla cella di Isabela. Dormiva rannicchiata sul fianco, con i lunghi capelli sciolti sulle spalle nude, e Anders provò un sussulto di tenerezza. Anche questo era qualcosa da coltivare, da far crescere, qualcosa di pulito e sincero che non gli faceva dolere il cuore e non gettava ombre sulla sua anima.  
Eppure quelle ombre lo attiravano. Che Isabela avesse ragione? Forse davvero il suo odio verso i gladiatori andava nella direzione sbagliata.  
Un giorno dopo l’altro di obbedienza e servizi, e quel collare di metallo sembrò diventare parte della sua stessa carne. Solo quando era nel _ludus_ , in mezzo al branco, lo sentiva gravargli sulla gola. Peggio: quando era con Hawke, quando lo scopriva a guardarlo – quando gli sorrideva, sudato e coperto di polvere, le guance rosse sotto le ferite che stavano guarendo e la ferma determinazione a diventare il migliore.  
Anders non era un esperto, ma nelle settimane seguenti si trovò a considerare che stava davvero diventando bravo. C’era qualcosa di selvatico nel modo in cui brandiva le due lame, in un’agilità che lo faceva saltare indietro sotto gli attacchi di Fenris – attacchi brutali, troppo minacciosi per un semplice allenamento. La tensione tra quei due era palpabile e Anders si covò dentro un ridicolo senso di protezione nei confronti di Hawke.  
Qualcosa da coltivare, gli aveva detto il sogno, ed eccolo lì: un pensiero fisso che gli girava nella testa e gli occupava i momenti di servizio e attesa che scandivano le giornate.  
La noia rischiava di essere una compagna ancora più pericolosa dell’abitudine, perché se quest’ultima rendeva il gioco più sopportabile la prima riempiva i silenzi di idee pericolose. E tutto era pericoloso, lì dentro, perché Karl aveva detto bene: la felicità, la ricerca della felicità era il più sovversivo degli atti di ribellione. Anders se ne rese conto una sera, intento, con Aveline, a servire vino alla domina e a Petrice.  
Era una tiepida sera primaverile e c’era una strana immobilità nell’aria, quasi la promessa di un temporale lontano. Aveline era seria e serena alle spalle di Petrice e Anders, dalla parte opposta dietro il triclinio di Meredith, la guardò di sottecchi. Vedova, costretta a vendersi in schiavitù per saldare i debiti del marito, era una donna dura e inflessibile.  
Una donna con una speranza.  
L’aveva derisa tante volte per quella sua illusione di potersi riguadagnare la libertà con il lavoro e all’improvviso si sentì sbagliato. Che diritto aveva lui di ridere delle speranze altrui? Ciascuno, lì dentro, covava la sua scintilla, e forse non sarebbe mai divampata in un fuoco ma non era giusto smorzarla per semplice cattiveria.  
A quello ci pensava già Meredith.  
“Lasciaci”.  
La voce della domina si levò secca nel silenzio e Anders fece un mezzo inchino speculare a quello di Aveline e indietreggiò.  
“Non tu, schiavo. Rimani dove sei”.  
Aveline si allontanò in un fruscio di stoffa e sparì oltre l’angolo, ma non prima di aver lanciato uno sguardo teso ad Anders.  
Non se la sentiva di darle torto mentre la pelle d’oca gli rizzava i peli delle braccia.  
Petrice lo scrutò un po’ annoiata, quasi disgustata e si srotolò dal triclinio.  
“Lui? Sai che preferisco la rivaini”, disse con uno sbadiglio.  
“L’hai già avuta più che a sufficienza. È ora di provare anche lui”, le rispose alzandosi a sua volta con un movimento fluido. Anders si tese e si dimenticò di abbassare il viso. Guardava Meredith dritta negli occhi e, sebbene la donna fosse più bassa di lui di mezza testa, si sentì poco più che un ragazzino minacciato dalla sferza.  
Cosa che, a ben vedere, non era poi lontana dalla verità. La domina gli girò attorno lenta, lo strascico della veste rossa che sussurrava sul pavimento di marmo e una delicata mano pallida che gli sfiorava le cicatrici sulla schiena.  
“Quando è accaduto questo?” chiese piano. Petrice, di fronte ad Anders, sorseggiava il suo vino con un sorriso sottile sulle labbra. Orribile. Un brivido gli risalì per la gola e gli fece vibrare la voce.  
“L’ultima volta tre anni fa”. Riuscì a suonare drastico e dopo una pausa aggiunse, con un’ombra di sfida nello sguardo che si scambiò con Petrice, “Domina”.  
Le unghie di Meredith scorsero sulle cicatrici lievi come un respiro e Anders trattenne rumorosamente il fiato.  
“Uno schiavo disobbediente”.  
“Uno schiavo che doveva imparare una lezione”, si sforzò di ringhiare. La domina gli si fermò di fronte e gli prese il mento tra le dita, abbassandogli il viso per scrutarlo da vicino. Nonostante il terrore che gli ruggiva nelle vene, l’odio e la tensione si sforzò di cercare qualcosa negli occhi blu.  
Di nuovo, non vide nulla se non controllo. Cercò con un sussulto di disgusto qualcosa di affine alla lussuria ma niente, non c’era. Sempre che non fosse lui stesso a impedirsi di vederla nell’orripilata anticipazione di ciò che gli sarebbe successo.  
Era uno schiavo, e come tutti gli schiavi aveva conosciuto la sua dose di profanazioni. Strinse i pugni attorno ai manici dell’anfora e si giurò che neanche quello sarebbe bastato a spezzarlo.  
“Nei miei alloggi”, disse Meredith lasciandolo andare così in fretta da farlo sussultare per la sorpresa. “Porta il vino”, e lo precedette a passo svelto, Petrice che la seguiva obbediente.  
Anders prese un lungo respiro e si concentrò.  
 _Non è niente che tu non abbia già sopportato. Sei forte, sei indipendente nonostante il collare che hai alla gola, e se questa sera vogliono te non potranno avere anche Isabela.  
_ Era una magra consolazione, ma gli permise di tenere la testa alta mentre superava la soglia della camera da letto della domina. La conosceva bene, come tutti gli ambienti della casa ormai, un tripudio di legno dorato e drappeggi color porpora che pendevano dal baldacchino intagliato, un grande scrittoio coperto di carte.  
Si fermò in un angolo, testa bassa e mani strette a pugno lungo i fianchi, e per alcuni minuti nessuno sembrò ricordarsi di lui. Petrice slacciò la toga di Meredith con dita agili, abituate al gesto, e la stoffa le scivolò addosso, arrotolata attorno alle caviglie in onde scarlatte. Era una liberta, Petrice, ma non aveva dimenticato come rispondere a un comando senza parole. Meredith si sedette sul bordo del letto, nuda, e non ebbe neanche bisogno di guardarla. Scostò le gambe e Petrice si inginocchiò davanti a lei, le mani sulle cosce pallide e un suono umido mentre si curvava a leccarla.  
Anders strinse i denti ma non riuscì a fare molto altro.  
“Non ti permetto di chiudere gli occhi, schiavo. O di fare nient’altro”. La voce della domina era sommessa ma il consueto tono autoritario era sempre lì, anche se inframezzato da qualche vibrazione di piacere.  
Poteva solo obbedirle. Cercò di tenere lo sguardo fisso sulle tende del letto e di chiudere fuori i mugolii sommessi, il suono della lingua di Petrice, di ignorare la pelle bianca e le trecce bionde che si scioglievano sulle lenzuola.  
Era sconcertante l’effetto della paura su quello che, inutile negarlo, avrebbe dovuto essere uno spettacolo eccitante. Anders sentiva una goccia di sudore scendergli lenta tra le scapole e il cuore battere forte, sussultare per l’attesa.  
Non sapere cosa lo aspettava era davvero una tortura, Isabela aveva ragione. Rimase lì, immobile con l’anfora tra le mani e lo sguardo vitreo, fino a che Meredith non emise un basso gemito sincopato.  
Solo allora si concesse di chiudere gli occhi, certo che almeno in quel momento non se ne sarebbe accorta. Ma oltre le palpebre chiuse gli esplose un’immagine – occhi scuri, una cicatrice rossa sul naso, un sorriso troppo luminoso per quel mondo – e subito li riaprì, trattenendo il fiato.  
Non intendeva portarsi in quel luogo un singolo pensiero felice e si costrinse a scacciarlo dalla mente. Furono pochi secondi di lotta interna e quando il letto scricchiolò Anders si riscosse come da un sogno. Meredith era in piedi, avvolta in una vestaglia bianca, mentre Petrice, un po’ imbronciata e ancora vestita, sedeva sul bordo del letto.  
“Sai perché sono qui, schiavo?”  
“Perché è casa tua, domina”. Eccola lì, la risposta tagliente al momento sbagliato. Karl gli avrebbe lanciato una delle sue occhiatacce ma Hawke avrebbe riso, ne era certo; era sufficiente a costringerlo a mordersi la guancia per non sorridere.  
“Si crede simpatico, Meredith. Fagli vedere che…”  
La domina interruppe Petrice con un gesto della mano e la donna tacque all’istante. Gli occhi blu di Meredith scavarono in quelli di Anders.  
“Dopo. Schiavo, il lanista è un lavoro da uomini, e un lavoro sporco, per di più. Io sono una donna e ho un’influenza che molti senatori si sognano – sono ricca, sono temuta e ho agganci tali per cui nessuno si sognerebbe di rinfacciarmi il mestiere che intrattengo per diletto. Sai perché?”  
“No, domina”. Questa volta non trovò alcuna risposta sarcastica, ma aggiunse mentalmente: _e non mi interessa.  
_ Tese una mano all’indietro e Petrice si alzò. Anders non osò distogliere lo sguardo, anche se si accorse che la liberta si era chinata sullo scrittoio.  
“Spogliati”.  
Anders chiuse brevemente gli occhi e sprangò le porte sul cuore. Ecco che stava succedendo. Posò l’anfora a terra e, sempre a capo chino, snodò i lacci che chiudevano la tunica sulle spalle. La semplice stoffa bianca cadde a terra e Anders rabbrividì nonostante non facesse freddo nella camera da letto.  
“Un passo avanti e voltati”.  
Poteva opporsi? Esposto, nudo, fece come gli veniva detto e cercò di concentrarsi sulla parete di fronte a sé. C’era una sottile crepa nell’intonaco che saliva fino al soffitto e si biforcava; provò a immaginare che fosse l’intero muro a essere fratturato, un danno che avrebbe fatto franare il soffitto e avrebbe schiacciato ossa e fracassato organi e…  
Un tocco lungo la schiena. Non dita, non unghie: qualcosa di rigido e inerte, sottile, flessibile.  
Anders rabbrividì e si tese mentre la punta del frustino sfregava sulle cicatrici in una placida minaccia.  
“Sai come faccio ad avere il favore dei nobili? A tenere tutte le mie guardie in ordine senza dover far altro che muovere un dito?”  
Il primo impatto gli mozzò il fiato a metà di un grido soffocato. La sferza gli cadde tra le scapole e Anders barcollò in avanti, sorpreso dall’improvvisa onda di dolore che riportava con sé memorie sepolte sotto anni di obbedienza. Bruciava, un alone di sofferenza che sembrava irradiarsi fino alle spalle e ritrarsi attorno a una linea di fuoco, e proprio quando il dolore si ridusse a quella striscia scarlatta il frustino calò di nuovo.  
“Ordine. Disciplina”. Un’altra frustata e Anders abbassò la testa tremando.  
 _Non cadrò in ginocchio. Mai!  
_ Meredith lo colpì ancora, i lombi che ardevano e il sangue che scivolava lento lungo il solco della colonna vertebrale. E Anders non cadde.  
“Paura, secondo alcuni. Sai, schiavo, c’è una leva in ogni uomo”, e lo frustò di nuovo. “In ogni donna. Quel punto che se stimolato a sufficienza fa crollare anche il più integerrimo dei caratteri. Per alcuni è il denaro, per altri il potere”. Gli girò attorno e gli sollevò il mento con la punta del frustino. “Per molti il dolore”.  
Anders sostenne il suo sguardo nonostante le lacrime che gli si affollavano negli occhi. Tutto in lui era sfida, dalle labbra ritratte sui denti al naso arricciato ai pugni contratti.  
Meredith indietreggiò e questa volta la sferza scese a sfregiargli il petto, mozzandogli il fiato.  
“Quanto puoi resistere, schiavo? Quanto prima di implorarmi di smettere?”  
 _Io non imploro. Preferirei morire!_  
Un’altra frase che Karl avrebbe condannato e Hawke incoraggiato.  
 _La strada giusta gronda di sangue.  
_ Anders si aggrappò a quel ricordo del sogno mentre Meredith infieriva, una striscia bruciante sul ventre, una sulle cosce e poi di nuovo su, dritta in faccia, sulla guancia. A questo Anders faticò a resistere e incespicò, andando a sbattere contro la parete. Con la vista annebbiata si appoggiò al muro – la crepa sotto le dita, un contatto con il mondo così stupidamente confortante – e si rialzò.  
“Non hai paura, schiavo?”  
“Sì, domina”, ammise leccando via il sangue che gli scendeva sulle labbra.  
“Eppure non ti sei ancora piegato. Non sei in ginocchio”.  
“No, domina”.  
Meredith si corrucciò e si batté la frusta nel palmo, pensierosa. Petrice, seduta allo scrittoio, giocherellava distratta con una pila di lettere.  
“Non ho mai voluto sposarmi; non ho mai desiderato svegliarmi ogni giorno di fianco allo stesso uomo per scoprire di essere diventata la _moglie di_ , e non più la padrona di me stessa. E ora mi trovo davanti un patetico, piccolo schiavo fuggiasco che cerca di giocare al mio stesso gioco”.  
La frusta saettò di nuovo, più piano questa volta, e andò a cadere di nuovo sulla guancia infiammata e lacerata, rinnovando l’onda di dolore. Anders voltò di scatto il viso sotto l’urto e si affrettò a tornare in posizione, guardando Meredith dritta negli occhi.  
“Non c’è libertà qui, schiavo, solo la mia volontà. Prima lo accetterai e meglio sarà”. La punta del frustino scese lungo il mento e la gola, scivolò attraverso la distesa bruciante del petto e ancora più in basso. Anders non riuscì a trattenersi e deglutì rumorosamente quando il contatto scese oltre l’ombelico e lo sfiorò tra le cosce, quasi una provocazione.  
“Non ti piace?”  
“Non ha importanza”, si costrinse a rispondere. Meredith fece scorrere lentamente il frustino avanti e indietro, e Anders chiuse gli occhi mentre ogni nervo gli si incendiava di terrore. Tremava, non poteva farci niente, e quando il tocco si allontanò rapido com’era arrivato un rantolo soffocato gli sfuggì tra le labbra.  
Il sollievo durò poco, perché la frusta cantò di nuovo – una sciabolata sul fianco, un’altra sulla gola, poi di nuovo sulla schiena, abbastanza forte e abbastanza a lungo da fargli cedere le ginocchia.  
 _Non crollerò!  
_ La pelle bruciava e sembrava volersi staccare a brandelli dalle sue membra, i pugni tanto stretti che le unghie scavavano nei palmi.  
“Non prova neanche a difendersi, Meredith, che gusto c’è?”  
Un’ultima frustata sulle reni fece traboccare le lacrime da oltre le palpebre serrate; un ringhio, un suono secco in un angolo lontano e Anders si perse un singhiozzo strozzato quando una mano rabbiosa gli si serrò tra i capelli e li tirò indietro.  
Il movimento lo costrinse ad aprire gli occhi, gola esposta e dolore dappertutto.  
Peggio del dolore: paura.  
“No, non si difende, non ancora. Devo solo capire da che parte colpire”. Le dita torsero crudeli e Anders gemette, con le ginocchia che cedevano e sottili rivoli rossi che gli correvano giù per le gambe nude. La domina lo scagliò via con uno scatto del braccio esile che lo mandò a sbattere contro la parete; questa volta Anders cadde davvero in ginocchio, aggrappandosi all’intonaco liscio e posandovi la fronte. La crepa era lì, sempre lì, troppo in superficie per creare veri danni ma era lì. Esisteva.  
Vi concentrò tutta la sua attenzione per ignorare i movimenti alle sue spalle, fruscio di stoffa e gemiti sommessi.  
Male. Faceva male e non serviva a niente, non era una punizione, non lo aveva spezzato – era una frattura nella superficie, qualcosa che rovinava l’aspetto liscio della parete ma non ne pregiudicava la forza. La mano scivolò inerte lungo la crepa e lasciò un debole segno rosso fino al pavimento.  
Rimase rannicchiato a terra a lungo, nudo e tremante, avvinghiato con furia impotente a quel che di vivo e ardente c’era dentro di lui.  
Un residuo di libertà, spiragli di ribellione tra le catene.  
La crepa si sarebbe fatta più profonda, lo sapeva. Tutto quel che serviva era capire come sfruttarla.  
Il tempo si riavvolse e si dilatò con la sofferenza che gli scorreva dentro e si addensava. A un certo punto della notte Petrice si alzò dal letto e tornò allo scrittoio; Anders la vide di sbieco, attraverso i capelli che gli ricadevano attorno al viso, una figura incolore che frugava tra le lettere.  
“Varian Ilithis ti ha scritto di nuovo”, le disse. Indossava la vestaglia di Meredith, che invece era distesa sul letto, con i capelli sciolti.  
“Cosa vuole questa volta?”  
“Nessuna proposta di matrimonio, per fortuna. Affari”.  
Meredith si alzò e la raggiunse, e Anders avrebbe voluto non guardarla, ma sentiva che distogliere lo sguardo avrebbe significato concederle un punto. Il viso della domina era segnato ma il fisico era ancora tonico, più muscoloso di quanto sembrasse sotto i vestiti.  
Raggiunse Petrice e le sfilò la lettera dalle dita.  
“Affari stupidi”, proseguì la liberta gesticolando vaga. “Con che coraggio quell’uomo può suggerirti di fornirgli un gladiatore per una…”  
“… sfida all’ultimo sangue in occasione del compleanno della figlia del pretore”.  
La voce di Meredith si abbassò a un mormorio pensieroso. Anders appoggiò la testa al muro e si tese, il pericolo che metteva in secondo piano il dolore.  
“Non stai di certo pensando di dargli uno dei tuoi gladiatori, no? Sono tutti troppo preziosi per sprecarli così!”  
“Per la giusta somma di denaro? Non vedo perché no. Non sto mandando un uomo a morire ma a combattere”.  
Petrice si sistemò dietro l’orecchio una liscia ciocca incolore e guardò la domina più da vicino.  
“Si tratta comunque di un rischio”.  
“Che sono disposta a correre. Nessuno non è sacrificabile, Petrice. Ricordatelo. È l’occasione giusta per una piccola prova, magari con la recluta…”  
Allarme. Un’ondata di comprensione che gli bruciava dentro. Anders strinse i pugni e tenne la testa bassa, pregando che le due donne lo ignorassero per il resto della notte.  
Una piccola benedizione: l’alba strisciò nel silenzio e il cielo era ancora di un grigio piatto quando Meredith si girò tra le coperte e gli fece un gesto assonnato.  
“Vattene, per ora”, disse con voce roca. Come se sapesse che non aveva chiuso occhio per un singolo istante.  
Anders si alzò incerto sui piedi, le ginocchia che scricchiolavano e le dita incerte nel recuperare il fagotto di stoffa che era la sua tunica. Zoppicò via e la veste si incollò alle ferite ancora aperte mentre si rivestiva.  
Aveva vinto. Non la guerra, certo, ma quella battaglia era sua: non aveva alzato le braccia o abbassato lo sguardo, non aveva implorato e per questo Meredith doveva odiarlo ancora di più. Il sogghigno che gli vibrò sulle labbra era intriso di follia. Scese le scale trascinando i piedi e raggiunse il seminterrato, arrancando fino alla sua cella.  
Con sua enorme sorpresa non la trovò vuota.  
“Anders! Tesoro, dov’eri? Non… oh. Oh no, no no no…”  
La voce di Isabela si incrinò mentre gli si faceva incontro. Anders cercò di ripararsi, di voltare il capo ma non fece in tempo. Le mani di Isabela gli si posarono sulle guance, frenetiche e delicate, e lo costrinsero a guardarla. Nella penombra gli occhi ambrati erano grandi, pieni di lacrime.  
“Anders, cosa ti hanno fatto? Ma perché?”  
“Per gioco. Per prova”, rispose piano. Prese i polsi di Isabela e fece per scostarsela di dosso, incapace di sopportare quella sollecitudine, ma finì solo per tenersela più vicina.  
“L-Lei ha usato il frustino. Per vedere fino a dove potevo resistere e… ah!”  
Isabela gli passò le braccia attorno alla vita e lo strinse, ma all’esclamazione di dolore si bloccò. Una mano scura gli sfiorò la guancia, un tocco dolce lungo il segno ancora pulsante che gli scendeva fino alla mandibola.  
“Mi dispiace, Anders, mi dispiace così tanto. Vorrei… vorrei…”  
“Non importa, Isabela. Sono ancora qui, no? Sono ancora in piedi”. E allora perché a ogni parola gli veniva di più da piangere? Scivolò seduto e si strinse le ginocchia al petto, con Isabela che lo abbracciava piano.  
“Possiamo farcela, gattino, te lo prometto. Sono solo ferite, guariranno, va bene?”  
“Lo so. Hai ragione”, e dondolò avanti e indietro fino a che il respiro non gli si fu placato. Non avevano che una manciata di minuti prima che il dovere li richiamasse, e Anders accarezzò un’ultima volta i capelli di Isabela prima di spingerla via dolcemente.  
“Isabela, non è successo nulla che non avessi già passato prima”.  
 _O forse sì, ma non ha importanza adesso.  
_ Si alzò e le tenne le braccia per aiutarla a rimettersi in piedi; il polso portava ancora il segno della ferita e Anders vi passò il pollice con delicatezza.  
“Tu stai sopravvivendo e io non posso essere da meno. Sei mia amica e ti meriti almeno questo da me”. Le baciò la fronte e la lasciò, muovendo un passo verso la porta.  
Le labbra di Isabela si curvarono in un sorriso triste.  
“Te l’ho già detto, hai qualcosa di diverso negli occhi. Vallo a prendere, ne hai bisogno”, e si sciolse dalla sua stretta, lasciandolo solo.  
 _Vallo a prendere.  
_ L’eco del sogno di tanti giorni prima tornò a sussurrargli nell’orecchio e a riempirgli i polmoni con il profumo dei mughetti.  
C’era qualcosa di più della sua dignità in ballo: la vita di Hawke.  
Raggiunse il corridoio, gli occhi che bruciavano di sonno e la pelle in fiamme, e i piedi lo guidarono nella penombra fresca fino alla porta chiusa da una grata.  
Non c’era nessuno che potesse aprirgli quella serratura e lui era chiuso fuori dall’ambulatorio, l’unico luogo in cui potesse trovare una forma di conforto per la sofferenza che gli infestava il corpo.  
 _E il cuore?  
_ Scosse la testa e la leggera pulsazione dolorosa dello sfinimento gli fece strizzare gli occhi.  
Doveva avvisare Hawke, metterlo in guardia… ma a cosa sarebbe servito? In ogni caso non si sarebbe potuto sottrarre alla sorte che Meredith stava intessendo per lui, era uno schiavo, no?  
Con un fremito di meraviglia si rese conto che era stata la tensione per quel pensiero a tenerlo vigile in quell’ultima ora, sopra all’eco sofferente delle frustate e all’umiliazione che si rifiutava di lasciar sedimentare. Si aggrappò alle sbarre e vi appoggiò la fronte con un sospiro tremulo.  
“Schiavo, cosa ci fai qui?”  
Anders si rizzò di scatto. Il volto di Orsino era quasi luminoso nel grigiore dell’alba, pallido e serio, quasi stupito nell’avvicinarsi a lui.  
“Sei ferito”.  
“No”, mentì inutilmente. Orsino non ne fu impressionato.  
“Sì, lo sei ma non vuoi parlarne, e posso capirlo. Volevi accedere ai tuoi unguenti, vero?” chiese, infilando la mano alla cintura, dove pendeva un mazzo di chiavi.  
“Io… sì, doctore, ma non solo”.  
Hawke non lo avrebbe mai ascoltato – per obbligo o per orgoglio avrebbe dovuto accettare qualunque destino quel Varian avesse in serbo per lui – ma Orsino era qualcosa più che un semplice gladiatore. Mentre le mani snelle aprivano la porta Anders mosse un passo in avanti, afferrandogli il braccio attraverso l’apertura.  
“Orsino, devo parlarti. È urgente”.  
Sotto le dita i muscoli si contrassero, un fascio di tensione e cicatrici stranamente fresco al tatto. Gli occhi verdi si strinsero nei suoi e Orsino inclinò la testa.  
“Qualunque cosa tu debba dirmi in privato, all’alba e lontano da orecchie indiscrete è pericoloso e non voglio averci niente a che fare”.  
“La domina vuole mandare Hawke a morire”.  
“Cosa?” Non più un sussurro ma una vera e propria esclamazione. Orsino spalancò la porta e trascinò Anders con sé.  
“So quel che dico. Un certo Varian qualcosa, non ricordo il cognome, le ha scritto chiedendo un gladiatore per una sfida all’ultimo sangue. E la domina non vuole rischiare uno dei suoi gladiatori, quindi…”  
“Quindi rimane solo Hawke”.  
Anders lasciò ricadere le braccia e la tensione iniziò a sciogliersi lungo le sue ossa. Pulsazioni profonde, bruciore e orrore gli rendevano la testa pesante.  
Orsino camminò avanti e indietro sotto il porticato, la frusta arrotolata sul fianco e le mani che si aprivano e chiudevano nella frustrazione.  
“Ultimo sangue. Vuol dire che Varian vuole un morto, e su questo non c’è da discutere: se Meredith ha accettato l’accordo allora qualcuno morirà. Hawke…”  
Un sospiro che Anders riecheggiò.  
“Hawke è forte e valido, ma non è un gladiatore. Se dovesse sopravvivere potrebbe diventarlo, ma Varian vuole un animale da macellare, non un combattente”.  
“Lui… lui vuole…”  
La notte sembrò tornare ad avvolgersi su Kirkwall. Anders all’improvviso si trovò seduto sulla panca, con la mano di Orsino sulla spalla.  
“Non inviti qualcuno che possa ammazzare uno dei tuoi uomini, ragazzo. Se desideri mettere in scena uno spettacolo di sangue hai tutti gli interessi a perderci meno soldi possibili, e Hawke…”  
“Può farcela, vero?”  
Le sopracciglia grigie ebbero un sussulto e Orsino lo guardò da vicino, concentrato.  
“Sì, a meno che i padroni non decidano diversamente”.  
Anders si passò una mano sul viso e i graffi bruciarono più intensamente. Orsino gli strinse forte la spalla.  
“Hai passato una notte d’inferno, vero? Per cosa sei stato punito?”  
“Per nulla. O forse per non avere ancora chinato il capo”.  
La mano che gli accarezzò la fronte era gentile nonostante i calli, nonostante la paura e tutto il fardello di prigionia che condividevano.  
“Hai corso un rischio venendo a cercarmi, Anders, e Hawke potrebbe essere in debito con te. Non posso impedire alla domina di usarlo come meglio crede, ma posso prepararlo allo scontro. È più di quello che molti possano sperare di ottenere”.  
Anders quasi si appoggiò a quel tocco, disperato nella ricerca di alleati dentro la sua solitudine.  
Sì, anche gladiatori. Anche il loro stesso maestro, al momento unica speranza per Hawke.  
“Vai a medicarti, ragazzo. Hai combattuto quanto un campione questa notte e ti meriti di guarire, per quel che riesci”.  
I passi silenziosi sulla sabbia se lo portarono via, e Anders rabbrividì.  
Poco dopo, con la tunica abbassata fino ai fianchi e la casa che aveva ripreso il consueto ritmo, rubò un minuto alla manutenzione delle scorte mediche per curarsi. Non che fosse facile farlo da solo, ma almeno poteva regalarsi il piccolo lusso di spalmare una dose di unguento alla camomilla sulle lacerazioni che riusciva a raggiungere. Nello sfiorare la ferita alla guancia deglutì la rabbia: sarebbe rimasta una cicatrice? Sibilò tra i denti al bruciore improvviso ma proseguì fino a che uno scricchiolio dalla porta non lo fece sobbalzare.  
Si voltò di scatto e colse l’istante in cui il sorriso di Hawke si frantumava, crollando in schegge di orrore dai suoi occhi.  
“Cosa ti hanno fatto?” sussurrò, pallido.  
“Nulla di più che quello che vi fate voi durante un allenamento qualunque”, disse con una noncuranza che non provava. Ripose il barattolo e fece per riallacciarsi in fretta la tunica, ma una mano dal palmo largo e calloso gli si posò sul fianco.  
Non voleva guardarlo negli occhi, voleva solo spostarsi di un passo e portarsi via la sua vergogna. E invece rimase lì a mordicchiarsi il labbro.  
Le dita di Hawke risalirono, indugiando come ali di farfalla sul petto sfregiato fino a sfiorargli la guancia.  
“Sono solo uno schiavo irresponsabile”, mormorò al pavimento.  
“Siamo simili, te l’ho detto”. La voce era un rombo sommesso, simile alle fusa di un grosso felino, e Anders alzò il viso.  
Rimasero a guardarsi per un attimo – era bello, Hawke, maledizione. Bello e con un animo ancora puro, nonostante l’ombra nel suo passato e il sangue che gli macchiava le mani.  
Con un colpo di tosse e un’ondata di rossore Hawke indietreggiò di un passo e si sfregò la barba.  
“Comunque… ecco, il tuo essere irresponsabile potrebbe… oh, non so come tu l’abbia scoperto e… e vedendo questi segni forse non voglio saperlo, ma hai parlato con Orsino. Me lo ha detto e…”  
Fu un impulso strano che non aveva nemmeno sentito nascere, ma così inarrestabile da fargli battere più veloce il cuore. Anders prese la mano di Hawke e la strinse forte.  
“Rimani vivo. Ti prego”.  
 _La strada che hai paura di intraprendere è quella giusta, anche se gronda sangue.  
_ Le parole di Karl – del suo spirito o forse solo della sua speranza straziata – tornarono a risuonargli nelle orecchie. Sangue, certo. Il loro, versato per scherzo, versato per gioco o per sfida, anche solo per dimostrare di avere potere.  
 _Quello dei nostri nemici, un giorno.  
_ Non pronunciò quelle parole ma seppe che Hawke aveva capito. La stretta sulle sue dita diventò più intensa per il tempo di un battito.  
Poi la frusta di Orsino chiamò, e la vita tornò a far cantare le loro catene.

 

 

**Ira initium insaniae**

**La rabbia è l'inizio della follia**


	8. Sufficit diei malitia sua

Le catene risuonavano ai polsi e alle caviglie e, nonostante le rassicurazioni, nonostante l’allenamento intensivo degli ultimi giorni e i trucchi del mestiere che Orsino gli aveva insegnato, Hawke si sentiva un fascio di paura e disperazione mentre saliva sul retro del carro.  
Cullen gli tese una mano per aiutarlo a salire e lui la ignorò; quel ragazzo era troppo ansioso di rendersi utile per il suo bene. Mentre si sedeva sulla panca, la schiena appoggiata alle sbarre, lo vide corrucciarsi.  
“Come mai tutta questa cortesia?” gli chiese, pur consapevole che era la norma per il centurione. Cullen salì dietro di lui e gli si accomodò di fronte, la spada sguainata e appoggiata con finta noncuranza sulle cosce, una vista che strappò ad Hawke uno sbuffo teso che non assomigliava troppo a una risata. “Paura che cerchi di strangolarti con le catene?”  
“Solo prudenza”, gli rispose freddo. “E quella che tu chiami cortesia per me è il minimo della decenza umana”.  
“Qualcuno potrebbe dire che è sprecata con uno schiavo”, aggiunse Hawke seguendo con gli occhi la figura esile di Petrice che sfilava loro di fianco e si infilava sulla lettiga davanti a loro. Quattro schiavi nerboruti sorreggevano ciascuno dei pali, e il movimento delle spalle che si contraevano nel bilanciare il peso di Petrice gli fece stringere i pugni. Distolse lo sguardo e si voltò verso la domus – bianca e vibrante di attività nel tardo pomeriggio di Kirkwall. Proprio mentre i cancelli si chiudevano alle loro spalle una figura dinoccolata corse fino all’ingresso e si aggrappò alle sbarre.  
Hawke sentì il cuore gonfiarsi e incrinarsi di fronte al viso di Anders – era pallido e arruffato, con gli occhi rossi, si tormentava il labbro tra i denti – e cercò di sorridergli.  
 _Rimani vivo, ti prego.  
_ Quelle parole gli si incendiarono dentro. Ricordava tutto, lo sguardo terrorizzato e il contatto della sua pelle sotto le dita, i segni della frusta che gli facevano ribollire il sangue di odio e la mano sottile e rabbiosa stretta nella sua. Era stato lui ad andare da Orsino, a correre da lui dopo una notte di tortura – non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma quelle ferite fresche non lasciavano molti dubbi – per metterlo in guardia, per dare ad Hawke una possibilità di reagire, di combattere. Gli doveva la vita.  
Di nuovo.  
Si guardarono negli occhi da lontano e Hawke annuì lentamente.  
 _Ho troppo per cui vivere per potermi permettere di morire. E che tu sia dannato, Anders, ti stai aggiungendo all’elenco.  
_ Orsino aveva davvero fatto del suo meglio, strappandolo agli allenamenti col resto del gruppo e causando qualche mormorio. Ora il doctore gli passò di fianco e gli concesse uno sguardo gelido che, Hawke lo sapeva, conteneva tutte le raccomandazioni che gli aveva snocciolato nell’ultima settimana. Era difficile non farsi piacere quell’uomo, nonostante la brutalità e la frusta.  
Petrice chiamò dalla lettiga e Orsino la raggiunse, lasciando ad Hawke un ultimo secondo per guardare Anders.  
 _Se torno vivo questa notte troverò il coraggio per… non lo so, ma ho bisogno di te.  
_ Quel pensiero dovette manifestarsi sul suo viso perché Anders strinse le labbra e appoggiò la fronte al cancello, una mano che lasciava le sbarre e si serrava sul collare che gli avvolgeva la gola.  
Qualcosa di feroce si svegliò nel petto di Hawke, che, nonostante Cullen seduto lì di fronte, nonostante Orsino che lo raggiungeva con un’espressione di furia repressa sul viso, sollevò un pugno e se lo portò alla fronte in una muta promessa sferragliante di catene.  
Anders annuì e fece un passo indietro, ma il loro tempo era finito.  
“Hawke, bevi”, disse porgendogli una fiasca. “Ordini di… di Petrice”.  
Scrollando le spalle Hawke la prese dalla sua stretta, ma nella frazione di secondo in cui le loro dita si sfiorarono una scossa di pericolo gli raggiunse ogni nervo. Fu il fantasma di un movimento, più un’impressione che un vero gesto, ma Hawke vide il cenno sottile con cui Orsino scosse la testa e capì. Si voltò verso casa e vide che Anders era sparito, inghiottito dal dovere.  
L’ultima ombra di tenerezza si spense e i capelli sulla nuca si rizzarono per l’imminente sensazione di minaccia. Stappò la fiasca e la avvicinò alle labbra; il vino aveva un odore forte, troppo speziato e pesante, con una nota amara che gli era del tutto nuova.  
L’avvertimento di Orsino non cadde nel vuoto. Un rivolo porpora gli colò nella barba mentre fingeva di deglutire e abbassava la fiasca. Sapeva che Orsino lo stava guardando fisso, più pallido del solito, ma poi Cullen parlò e quella consapevolezza svanì.  
“La cortesia comunque non è mai sprecata”, disse con un sorriso obliquo. Tese la mano e gli prese la fiasca aperta, mandandone giù una generosa sorsata. Hawke trattenne il fiato: cosa doveva fare? Non sapeva cosa ci fosse in quel vino, sapeva solo che era pericoloso e che quel retrogusto amaro potevano solo essere erbe di qualche tipo. Veleno? Droga? Ormai era troppo tardi per porvi rimedio. Cullen si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano e corrugò le sopracciglia.  
“Da quando vi danno da bere roba così forte prima di uno scontro? Non ho ma assaggiato un vino del genere. Sai da dove arriva, Orsino?”  
“No”, rispose senza voltarsi. Il centurione al suo fianco fece schioccare le redini e i cavalli sbuffarono e partirono. “Hai sentito: ordini di Petrice”.  
Il cipiglio di Cullen si intensificò durante il tragitto, le dita premute alla base del naso.  
Hawke non gli tolse gli occhi di dosso, alla ricerca di sintomi, di una risposta. Ogni tanto il giovane centurione si scrollava e sbuffava, strofinandosi gli occhi.  
“Reggi meglio di me”, disse con una mezza risata strana guardando Hawke quando ebbero raggiunto il quartiere alto di Kirkwall.  
“Tu dici?” e si sforzò di imitare quel vago tono impastato.  
“Buon per me che non mi tocca combattere sul serio, eh?” Si diede una pacca sul ginocchio e appoggiò la testa all’indietro. Il fragore delle ruote di legno sulla strada copriva le voci attorno a loro e Hawke strinse i pugni.  
Poteva essere l’occasione per scoprire qualcosa.  
“Cullen, immagino tu conosca bene Otto Alrik”.  
“Oh, lui. Un bastardo, se me lo chiedi, ma non dirlo alla domina perché è il suo cucciolo preferito. Un cucciolo con la rabbia e la rogna – hai visto quant’è spelacchiato?” A ogni istante che passava il tono si faceva più sognante, e Hawke era certo che in condizioni normali Cullen non si sarebbe mai espresso in quel modo. Un brivido gelido gli corse per la schiena: Petrice lo voleva _davvero_ morto!  
“Ora dov’è?”  
“Ah, non lo so e non mi interessa – no, penso sia da qualche parte a sud, la domina ha una tenuta dalle parti di Therinfal e sarà lì a fare il signorotto. Gli piace, anche se non quanto rompere le ossa della gente, e… e questo forse non avrei dovuto dirtelo”. Un singhiozzo gli sfuggì dalle labbra e gli occhi ebbero un guizzo di preoccupazione, subito sostituito dallo scintillio di uno sbadiglio.  
“Sto cercando una persona, Cullen. Mia madre, e Alrik potrebbe saperne qualcosa. Si chiama Leandra, quando Alrik e i suoi hanno attaccato casa mia l’hanno portata da qualche parte ma non so dove…”  
Il carro si fermò con uno scricchiolio davanti a un palazzo tutto colonne snelle e archi delicati, e Hawke si morse la lingua. Fine della possibilità di indagare, e, peggio ancora, dritti in bocca al nemico.  
Cullen fece fatica a rimettersi in piedi e Orsino lo fermò.  
“Non penso ci sia bisogno di te, ragazzo. Sono sicuro che qualcuno debba rimanere con i cavalli, o sbaglio?” chiese voltandosi verso l’altro centurione, che annuì e sollevò le spalle. Cullen prese un lungo sospiro e si risedette con la testa appoggiata all’indietro e la spada dimenticata sulle ginocchia. Orsino aprì la gabbia e prese la mano di Hawke per aiutarlo a scendere, ma prima che potesse appoggiare il piede a terra lo tirò in avanti, sbilanciandolo e appoggiandogli le labbra all’orecchio.  
“Fingi, per amor d’Andraste”, sussurrò. Hawke gli strizzò fulmineo l’occhio e gli si appoggiò pesantemente addosso, strisciando i piedi e lasciandosi trascinare avanti.  
Petrice gli sfilò accanto, con Aveline nella sua scia. La schiava era pallida sotto le lentiggini e la coda di capelli rossi rimbalzava contro la schiena rigida a ogni passo.  
Hawke, con la testa ciondoloni – ma non troppo, si disse, doveva sembrare ancora in grado di combattere -, non abbassò lo sguardo quando la liberta lo squadrò.  
 _So cosa hai fatto, maledetta stronza, e non so se sia una tua idea o un piano della tua domina, ma se speri di vedermi morire questa sera ti sbagli di grosso.  
_ Aveva bisogno di quell’incoraggiamento a se stesso, soprattutto adesso che ogni passo pesante di catene lungo corridoi che non voleva neanche guardare lo portava più vicino alla battaglia. Non era un gladiatore, non davvero, non ancora, e tutto ciò su cui poteva contare era un fisico giovane e allenato, buoni riflessi e una furia che faticava a tenere sotto controllo, il carburante per un progetto più grande.  
Con i pugni contratti non si scompose quando Orsino gli diede uno spintone e srotolò la frusta.  
“Vivi, Hawke, e questa notte potrai chiamarti gladiatore”, sussurrò. Sollevando appena il viso Hawke lo osservò, il profilo nobile stagliato contro i mosaici sul muro, il biancore delle cicatrici e il naso dritto.  
Solo un altro schiavo, ma quante cose sarebbe potuto essere se fosse stato libero…  
Una nuova scintilla di ribellione gli bruciò dentro e un sogghigno malsano gli contrasse le labbra.  
 _Volete il mastino? Lo avrete.  
_ Si inoltrarono nella casa sempre meno silenziosa mentre ne raggiungevano il cuore. Orsino si fermò e Hawke con lui, e quando si raddrizzò non dovette fingere l’espressione attonita che gli fece socchiudere la bocca di fronte al trionfo di petali di rosa sul pavimento candido, alle colonne ritorte che delimitavano un porticato invaso di triclini occupati da ospiti chiassosi e che abbracciavano uno spazio quadrato. Sabbia finissima, due picchetti piantati nel marmo: la sua arena per quella sera.  
 _Bene. Limitate possibilità di movimento, una catena che può essere un impiccio ma anche un’ulteriore arma. Benissimo.  
_ Respirò a fondo in mezzo alla risate e riabbassò il capo, vacillando appena sui piedi nudi.  
Solo tre mesi prima sarebbe morto di vergogna per il disonore di stare seminudo di fronte a quella platea di nobili gaudenti che lo scrutavano come fosse una bestia esotica. Ora si limitò a prendere atto del gesto plateale con cui il padrone di casa – di mezza età, capelli ramati radi sulla fronte e una veste dagli orli rigidi di ricami – prendeva le mani di Petrice.  
“Una visione, mia adorata Petrice. La tua signora ci raggiungerà più tardi?”  
“Temo di no, Varian, poiché come sai Meredith ha una vita così impegnata da poter godere di rado dei piaceri di una simile ospitalità. Ti manda tuttavia i suoi più cari saluti”, rispose sporgendosi per posargli un bacio all’angolo della bocca.  
“Ah. Capisco”. Il tono di Varian si venò di fastidio ma subito tornò garrulo quanto prima. “Mi hai portato qualcosa per far divertire la mia piccola Grace, vedo”.  
Hawke si irrigidì quando i passi si avvicinarono. Varian gli diede una robusta tastata alla coscia e risalì a prendergli l’avambraccio, ruotandolo in su.  
“Non è un gladiatore”, scattò a bassa voce.  
“No, ma è arrabbiato, feroce e più adatto al tipo di spettacolo che vuoi fornire questa sera”.  
“Meredith avrebbe potuto…”  
La mano di Petrice sfiorò la guancia di Varian e il tono si fece più basso, suadente.  
“Un dono per te, mio caro. Non sei soddisfatto?”  
Avrebbe voluto tirarle una testata in faccia e lo spasmo con cui si dovette controllare passò per un attimo di debolezza.  
Varian sospirò e si rilassò.  
“Immagino andrà bene ugualmente. Sempre che… ah, Grace, luce dei miei occhi!”  
E se ne andò. Hawke rimase immobile, inchiodato dagli sguardi di una dozzina di persone a vari livelli di ubriachezza e sbirciò oltre i capelli che gli ricadevano sulla fronte l’arrivo della festeggiata.  
Grace non poteva avere più di vent’anni, un viso tondo e delicato illuminato da grandi occhi grigi sotto a un’acconciatura tutta riccioli, trecce e onde. L’abito lilla le frusciava attorno alle caviglie mentre raggiungeva lo zio e lo salutava con un bacio sulla guancia.  
“Allora, usignolo, sei pronta al tuo regalo di compleanno?” le chiese tutto allegro.  
“Lo sto aspettando dall’alba, caro zio, e non vedo l’ora di assistere al mio spettacolo”. Era stranamente calma, persino fredda nonostante il sorriso sulle labbra colorate di rosso. Seguì Varian fino al triclinio d’onore, dove si accomodò di fianco a Petrice.  
Un certo clamore lungo il corridoio da cui era arrivato fece tendere Hawke. Catene, passi pesanti e un ringhio: il suo avversario.  
Il suo nemico, l’altro schiavo che era stato trascinato lì con l’ordine e la promessa di ucciderlo.  
Si costrinse a non voltarsi ma colse comunque con la coda dell’occhio una sagoma alta una spanna più di lui, un uomo senza volto con la testa avvolta da un elmo con pennacchio nero.  
 _Meglio così. Sei solo un gladiatore, non una persona. La mia coscienza ti ringrazia.  
_ Il gladiatore alzò il braccio destro in un brusco saluto e gli ospiti applaudirono.  
“Lo chiamano il Macellaio di Ostwick”, declamò Varian scendendo in mezzo all’arena, braccia larghe e tono vibrante di emozione. “Non ha un nome, non ha un volto, ha un solo scopo: intrattenervi in questa serata speciale per la mia amata nipote Grace”. Un educato applauso seguì la dichiarazione e ad Hawke non sfuggì come Varian non si era nemmeno degnato di introdurlo alla folla.  
 _Mi stai dando per spacciato, eh?  
_ Il sogghigno folle era tornato e Grace dovette accorgersene, perché Hawke la colse mentre lo guardava e tratteneva il fiato.  
Ci fu poco tempo per continuare a guardarsi intorno quando due schiavi dalle vesti bordate d’oro lo condussero al centro della sala, sulla sabbia tiepida e soffice. I ceppi vennero sostituiti da una cavigliera fissata a una catena e, di fronte a lui, al suo avversario venne riservato lo stesso trattamento. Hawke fece un rapido calcolo: quella catena era abbastanza lunga per permettergli di raggiungere il Macellaio ma non per mettere in pericolo gli ospiti.  
Orsino venne a liberargli le braccia e gli premette in mano le impugnature delle spade.  
“Grosso. Lento. Ginocchio destro”, sussurrò con una stretta sulle sue nocche prima di andarsene.  
Hawke lo guardò allontanarsi e provò un oscuro senso di conforto ad averlo accanto, che però si sbriciolò quando guardò meglio il suo avversario.  
Era grosso e inaccessibile, tra l’elmo che gli avvolgeva la testa, lo scudo con una testa di drago incisa e le protezioni sul braccio armato e sul ventre, fin quasi al torace. Con un respiro brusco lo scrutò e scese oltre la vita avvolta da un cinturone borchiato, giù per le cosce unte d’olio e fino a una lunga cicatrice contorta che gli correva dalla rotula destra fino al polpaccio.  
Chiuse per un istante gli occhi e ringraziò mentalmente Orsino. Oltre il pennacchio del Macellaio Petrice sorseggiava vino con un sorriso affilato sulle labbra e, dietro di lei, Aveline guardava Hawke con gli occhi sgranati.  
Non sentì una parola del lungo discorso di Varian, a parte per l’ultima frase.  
“Oggi assisterete allo spettacolo più sconvolgente che un uomo possa regalarvi: la morte!”  
Era il momento. Il padrone di casa abbassò la mano e il Macellaio scattò in avanti con un ruggito.  
Hawke ebbe il tempo di ricordare l’altro consiglio di Orsino: Fingi.  
Il gladiatore lo raggiunse con lo scudo alto e la spada pronta a colpire e Hawke balzò indietro al primo fendente, cui ne seguì un secondo, una falciata laterale che riuscì a parare piegando ruotando in fuori una delle spade. Le lame mandarono scintille e il pubblico trattenne il fiato mentre la sabbia si sollevava in onde a ogni passo dei due combattenti.  
Tentò un contrattacco con la spada libera e mirò alla base dell’elmo del Macellaio, ma questi sollevò lo scudo e gli tolse lo spiraglio di attacco. La punta scalfì la superficie dello scudo e deviò in una traiettoria goffa che mando Hawke a caracollare indietro di un passo.  
Calpestò la catena e prima che il gladiatore gli fosse di nuovo addosso un barlume di idea gli si accese nel grumo di furia e istinto di sopravvivenza che gli ingombrava il cervello. Scavalcò la catena coperta di sabbia e fece una capriola di lato proprio mentre lo scudo del gladiatore si schiantava di taglio a terra dove un attimo prima si era trovata la sua testa.   
Una buona posizione, lì, alle spalle dell’avversario: una vasta porzione di schiena, dalla nuca fino al costato, era scoperta e vulnerabile. Azzardò un attacco con entrambe le armi ma il colpo di scudo lo prese sulla spalla, facendogli fare una piroetta sui piedi e rendendogli difficile persino rimanere in piedi. Hawke ebbe la lucidità di bilanciarsi sulle ginocchia prima che il filo della spada lo prendesse in pieno, un arco di sangue e dolore che gli erompeva dalla spalla al fianco e gli toglieva il respiro.  
 _Merda_.  
Gocce scarlatte caddero sulla sabbia. Orsino gli aveva detto di fingere ma non ce n’era bisogno con un avversario così pericoloso, e mentre sollevava una spada per parare un altro attacco Hawke ricevette la visita di una vecchia amica.  
La paura di morire.  
L’istinto dell’animale messo in un angolo gli regalò pochi istanti di respiro: colpì con il piede lo scudo del Macellaio e riuscì a sbilanciarlo indietro di un passo, non abbastanza da farlo cadere ma sufficiente per fargli riprendere fiato.  
Non sentiva più il chiasso festante degli spettatori, solo il costante rombo del cuore nelle orecchie mentre il gladiatore si riprendeva e tornava alla carica.  
Parare e schivare era tutto ciò che riusciva a ottenere, una danza delle lame gemelle che gli toglieva ogni vantaggio potesse aver ottenuto e che sprigionava scintille ogni volta che le armi si incrociavano.  
Quella danza andò avanti abbastanza a lungo da spezzare il respiro in gola ad Hawke, grondante sangue e sudore e con i muscoli che iniziavano a irrigidirsi per lo sforzo eccessivo.  
Scattò indietro al nuovo tentativo del gladiatore di colpirlo con lo scudo, un tentativo fallito che lo lasciò con la guardia aperta e il peso sbilanciato in avanti. Un’occasione del genere non gli sarebbe capitata due volte: approfittò della posizione di svantaggio del Macellaio e balzò in avanti con un ringhio sordo falciando con le due spade incrociate proprio sopra al cuoio borchiato della cintura, e per un attimo pensò di avere fortuna perché uno schizzo rosso lo prese in piena faccia.  
Un istante molto breve seguito da un’ondata di sofferenza non appena il Macellaio lo colpì con una testata. Il margine di ferro dell’elmo lo prese sulla fronte e Hawke cadde all’indietro così forte da perdere il respiro.  
Era finito, con l’unica soddisfazione di aver lottato e di non essere rimasto a ciondolare, drogato e inoffensivo come Petrice avrebbe voluto.  
Stava dando a quella gente lo spettacolo che volevano, e il Macellaio non era da meno: mentre Hawke rantolava per rimettersi in piedi il gladiatore incombeva su di lui con le braccia alzate e un grido di trionfo che gli rimbombava nell’elmo.  
Oltre il velo di sangue che gli colava dal sopracciglio spaccato fino al mento Hawke la vide di nuovo, quella spessa cicatrice sul ginocchio destro. Il gladiatore era scoperto, si sentiva al sicuro quando il suo avversario annaspava per trovare fiato, inerte sulla schiena.  
Non così inerte. Hawke strinse i denti e slanciò in avanti la gamba sinistra, impattando con il tallone proprio sotto alla rotula del Macellaio.  
Il ruggito di trionfo si trasformò in un alto gemito di sofferenza quando l’uomo cadde in avanti, la gamba piegata in un’angolazione sbagliata e il pubblico che esalava un corale sospiro di sgomento che copriva lo scricchiolio delle ossa.  
Il Macellaio crollò in ginocchio con lo scudo appoggiato a terra e le spalle scosse da ansiti di dolore. Hawke si rimise in piedi e sputò a terra; nello spostarsi di lato calpestò la catena e incespicò, e al tempo stesso quel contatto gli accese l’immaginazione. Piantò le spade nella sabbia che non le resse e, prima ancora che fossero cadute, si chinò e si arrotolò la catena nei pugni. Zoppicava nell’aggirare il Macellaio che agitava debolmente la spada contro di lui, un gesto disperato che riuscì a evitare con un semplice passo indietro; gli si mise alle spalle, un piede tra le scapole, e gli passò la catena attorno al collo. Ringhiò più forte e piegò i gomiti, le maglie di ferro dure e calde nel pugno e la carne del Macellaio che si schiacciava sotto quel contatto.  
Stava ancora lottando, cercava di afferrare la catena e di respirare nei confini angusti dell’elmo. Dopo alcuni disperati, inutili tentativi sollevò un braccio, un gesto frenetico e rassegnato al tempo stesso. Due dita tese verso l’alto, e Hawke lasciò subito ricadere la catena.  
Silenzio nella sala, rotto solo dall’ansimare spezzato del Macellaio e di Hawke stesso; mosse un passo indietro e si pulì il sangue dalla faccia, gli occhi che cercavano quelli di Orsino ma trovavano quelli del padrone di casa. La ferita alla schiena iniziava a mandare sorde pulsazioni che accompagnavano il quieto sanguinamento che gli rendeva viscida la pelle.  
Varian chiuse la bocca e si volse per un istante verso Petrice, sul cui viso di porcellana si erano accesi due pomelli rossi e una smorfia di disappunto.  
“Bene. Suppongo che dovremo dichiarare vincitore lo sfidante del Macellaio, il cui nome non…”  
“Zio, fermati”.  
Grace si alzò e si affiancò a Varian, infilandogli la mano sotto il braccio con fare civettuolo.  
“Mi avevi promesso una morte o sbaglio?”  
“Cos-sì, colombella, ma il Macellaio si è arreso e io…”  
La ragazza sorrise e tese in avanti il pugno. Pollice verso.  
Condanna a morte.  
Hawke spalancò la bocca e cercò – davvero, questa volta – Orsino. Lo vide con le mandibole così contratte che un muscolo spiccava sotto alle cicatrici, narici dilatate e dita strette attorno alla frusta. Scosse il capo una volta e accennò alle spade.  
 _Rassegnati_ , sembrava dire quello sguardo verde e freddo. _Sei quel che sei, gladiatore.  
_ La voce di Varian si levò di nuovo, un po’ incerta. Arrabbiata, forse?  
“Hai sentito cos’ha detto mia nipote, schiavo? Morte sia”, e ne imitò il gesto, il pollice che puntava a terra.  
Hawke provò a deglutire e non ci riuscì, e per un folle istante pensò che in fin dei conti la droga di Petrice doveva funzionare anche se aveva solo sfiorato il vino con le labbra, perché si sentiva le gambe deboli e la testa troppo leggera per poterlo attribuire solo alla perdita di sangue. Barcollò e raccolse una spada mentre il Macellaio ricadeva sulla schiena, il petto che sussultava in respiri difficili.  
Non sarebbe stato così difficile, forse. Bastava puntare la spada lì, in mezzo alle clavicole, e spingere verso il basso. La lama sarebbe affondata e quel sacco di carne senza volto sarebbe morto, per il gran diletto dei patrizi radunati lì attorno.  
Gli venne da vomitare.  
Stava uccidendo un uomo e non doveva essere facile, non doveva essere una scorciatoia. Se era un uomo, se voleva rimanere un uomo e non trasformarsi in un animale da preda doveva ricordarsi il dolore. Si chinò e aprì la celata dell’elmo.  
Il Macellaio stava piangendo, il viso grossolano contratto dai singhiozzi e il naso che colava.  
Prima di alzarsi Hawke gli si avvicinò.  
“Come ti chiami?” chiese in un sospiro.  
“C-Caius”, gemette.  
“Mi dispiace, Caius”.  
Questo sembrò calmarlo almeno un po’. Quando si rialzò e gli appoggiò la spada alla gola lo sentì deglutire e tirare su col naso in un tentativo di placare il respiro.  
“Va tutto bene”. Anche se non era vero, anche se non aveva nessun dovere di dirglielo. Anche se era stato suo nemico – ma nessuno dei due l’avrebbe mai voluto, in un mondo un po’ migliore.  
“Pronto?” gli chiese, e subito si sentì stupido nell’avvertire il pizzicore delle lacrime dietro le palpebre. Caius strinse le labbra e annuì; senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi si portò il pugno al petto e trattenne il fiato.  
Hawke prese due profondi respiri e lo fece. Si appoggiò in avanti con tutto il suo peso e affondò nella pelle, nella carne e fino all’osso, fino alla sabbia.  
Caius, e non più il Macellaio di Ostwick, vomitò un getto di sangue e si contorse solo una volta. Solo a questo punto Hawke si concesse di chiudere gli occhi e di voltare la testa di lato, lontano dallo sguardo avido di Grace e dall’espressione sconvolta di Petrice. Rimase aggrappato alla spada fino a che i sussulti sotto di lui non si furono placati e solo allora lasciò ricadere le braccia.  
Caius giaceva immobile con il pugno ancora appoggiato al petto e la bocca aperta, imbrattata di sangue.  
Un secondo di attesa e l’intera festa esplose in un’ovazione cui Hawke non rispose. Scavalcò il cadavere e fece un passo indietro, insicuro sui piedi, sordo a quel chiasso festoso, alle parole di Varian, all’applauso che era tutto per lui.  
Non sentiva di meritare proprio nulla eppure era vivo. Ancora vivo, nonostante tutto.  
Si accorse a stento quando uno schiavo gli liberò la caviglia e gli rimise i ceppi e ritornò in sé solo quando Orsino gli gettò un braccio attorno alla vita.  
“Hai combattuto bene, fratello”, gli sussurrò all’orecchio. Hawke cercò qualcosa da rispondere ma trovò solo una lama di dolore dove il braccio del doctore premeva contro la ferita.  
Voleva solo andare via da lì, bramava il silenzio della sua cella e…  
Un singhiozzo muto gli si aggrappò in gola.  
Voleva sentire l’ago che gli entrava nella carne e la mano di Anders che lo toccava, le sue dita che lo sfioravano e il tocco medico che si addolciva in una carezza. Non aveva mai voluto qualcosa così tanto, un bisogno improvviso e delirante che superava per un attimo il desiderio di ritrovare sua madre e di vendicarsi. Si appoggiò a Orsino e si lasciò portare via, ma Grace li fermò prima che fossero arrivati alla soglia.  
“Un attimo, gladiatore”. La giovane voce era accesa da qualcosa che Hawke conosceva troppo bene e che non si aspettava di udire in quel momento. Eccitazione. Si staccò da Orsino e cercò di restare in posizione verticale, pur con il sangue che si radunava ai suoi piedi in tante gocce rosse.  
“Ai tuoi ordini, domina”.  
Varian, alle spalle della nipote, schioccò la lingua, scontento. Un verso che, lo sapeva bene, avrebbe significato morte per uno schiavo, ma che il luccichio negli occhi della festeggiata rendeva innocuo. Hawke cercò di concentrarsi sul pensiero del ritorno al ludus, un premio che non pensava avrebbe mai desiderato, mentre Grace gli si avvicinava. La piccola mano pallida gli sfiorò la barba e scese lungo il petto, facendogli contrarre gli addominali quando le unghie graffiarono delicate fino all’ombelico. Lo guardò negli occhi, o ci provò, perché Hawke tenne la testa risolutamente alta e lo sguardo fisso sul nulla. La carezza scese ancora e si interruppe sotto alla cintura, pur indugiando ancora, percepibile anche oltre la stoffa che gli cingeva i lombi.  
“Può essere lui il mio regalo di compleanno, zio?”  
“Grace! Tuo padre mi strozzerebbe se facessi una cosa del genere!”  
Il tono inorridito di Varian fu un inatteso sollievo. In un’altra vita Hawke non avrebbe avuto proprio nulla da ridire nel portarsi a letto una come Grace, ma ora gli suscitava la stessa repulsione di una serpe, nonostante il viso grazioso e l’ondeggiare del seno sotto alla seta della veste.  
La ragazza si imbronciò.  
“Non ci sarebbe bisogno di dirglielo! Per favore?”  
“Non farmi gli occhioni, ragazza, e non appellarti al mio buon cuore! Il disonore sarebbe…”  
“Oh, andiamo! È quello che fanno i gladiatori, no? A parte ammazzarsi nell’arena, voglio dire. Solo per questa sera, papà non lo saprebbe mai!”  
“Se posso permettermi, domina”, la voce di Orsino era deferente ma decisa, “mi sento di sconsigliarlo. È ferito e ha bisogno di essere curato, inoltre…”  
“Quello possiamo farlo qui, non è vero, zio? Cosa può mai volerci?” Gli occhi grigi splendevano di lussuria.  
“Mi duole insistere, domina, ma temo che la recluta abbia bisogno di cure immediate che solo il nostro medicus può fornire. Appartiene al ludus”.  
“Ma io lo voglio!”  
 _Sono lusingato ma se provi di nuovo a infilarmi le mani tra le gambe ti strangolo, ragazzina.  
_ Hawke si morse il labbro per l’improvvisa ondata di ilarità isterica che gli risalì dallo stomaco.  
“Varian, l’accordo con Meredith era per il solo combattimento. Hai avuto quel che hai chiesto”. Petrice sfilò accanto a loro lungo il corridoio, e quelle poche parole bastarono a risolvere la questione. Varian lasciò ricadere le mani e mise un braccio sulle spalle della nipote.  
“Hai sentito, tesoro? Ora basta capricci”.  
Grace arricciò il naso con un’ultima occhiata affamata a Hawke e pestò il piede a terra, ma si voltò e se ne andò abbastanza obbediente.  
Per il sollievo Hawke oscillò così tanto che Orsino dovette prenderlo al volo.  
“Ora perdonami, dominus, ma non esageravo quando dicevo che aveva bisogno di essere curato”.  
“Andatevene”, tagliò corto Varian, ben più brusco di quanto fosse stato al loro arrivo.  
Una beata incoscienza strisciò su Hawke e il tragitto verso il carro fu un lampeggiare di tenebre e di immagini sconnesse. Riconobbe Aveline che si attardava a lanciargli uno sguardo tra il sollevato e il preoccupato, subito richiamata dalla voce di Petrice come da una frusta; le mani di Orsino che lo guidavano sul carro e lo trattenevano prima di farlo salire.  
“Sei più in pericolo di prima”, gli disse serio, ma Hawke fu quasi sicuro di vedere l’ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra sfregiate. Un attimo di buio e poi ricadde sul fianco sulla panca nella gabbia.  
Una mano tremante gli afferrò la spalla e lo scrollò.  
“Sei vivo. Buon Creatore, non posso crederci…”  
La voce di Cullen era incerta, goffa, e Hawke riuscì a sogghignare.  
“Così dicono”.  
Il centurione aveva gli occhi fuori fuoco e vacillava un po’ quando si aggrappò alle sbarre dietro Hawke, quasi sdraiato su di lui.  
“C’era qualcosa in quel vino, lo so. Hanno provato a…”  
“Sì e sì. E a proposito, non ne è avanzato un po’? Mi farebbe comodo svenire un attimo”.  
Cullen si rialzò e si passò una mano sulla bocca, sconvolto.  
“L’ho buttato. Sei un m-morto che cammina, Hawke, ho paura per te”.  
Hawke sospirò e chiuse gli occhi al primo sobbalzo del carro.  
“Sei adorabile. Ora lascia che questo povero schiavo sanguinolento provi a perdere conoscenza”.  
Il soldato si appoggiò all’indietro e anche se non parlò più Hawke ebbe la netta impressione che continuasse a guardarlo.  
Rimase sul carro anche quando ebbero raggiunto la domus, abbandonato da tutti tranne che dai ceppi che gli bloccavano polsi e caviglie e dai cavalli che sbuffavano nell’oscurità.  
Si tirò a sedere con un gemito e cercò di tastarsi la ferita alla schiena. Era un taglio lungo e angolato ma non sanguinava quasi più. Non che questo non lo rendesse doloroso a ogni movimento…  
Passò una manciata di minuti prima che due centurioni venissero a prenderlo in consegna. Hawke si lasciò scaricare senza emettere un lamento anche quando uno dei due gli appoggiò una mano sulla schiena per incitarlo ad avanzare.  
Il ludus era in fiamme, o così gli parve. Non appena ebbero sceso le scale dovette stringere gli occhi e scrollare la testa, sopraffatto dall’assalto sensoriale di troppe luci accese, risate e grida.  
No, non era in fiamme ma era in fermento – per lui.  
“Hawke! Per le tette di Andraste, ragazzino, fai schifo!” Varric gli venne incontro e lo prese in un abbraccio stretto cui Hawke fu tentato di abbandonarsi. “Ugh, sanguini ancora un po’. Ma sei vivo, nessuno ci avrebbe scommesso niente… a parte me, e infatti ho vinto”.  
“Carino da parte tua”, si sforzò di rispondere mentre i centurioni lo liberavano. Varric lo tenne per il braccio e lo condusse avanti; tutti i gladiatori si erano riversati nel cortile e in ogni mano c’era un bicchiere di vino. Fenris lo scolò in un sorso, lo riempì da un’anfora e bevve di nuovo.  
Era strano essere lì, in quella festa che non voleva e che gli faceva pulsare la testa per un’improvvisa, serpeggiante emicrania. Ogni volta che batteva le palpebre il mondo si sdoppiava e mutava, e fu con un istante di stupore che si accorse che Orsino era comparso al centro del cortile.  
Il suo arrivo smorzò i toni. Persino Varric si fece più solenne e, a un cenno del doctore, accompagnò Hawke nella sabbia, al centro delle torce che ardevano contro il blu della notte.  
Era debole, sfinito, ma capì subito cosa stava per accadere. C’era un ferro incandescente nella mano di Orsino.  
Il marchio della fratellanza.  
Si sciolse con tutta la cortesia che riuscì a raccogliere dalla stretta di Varric e avanzò a testa alta, anche se ogni passo gli mandava saette lungo la ferita aperta.  
Orsino tenne un discorso che Hawke non sentì, ogni parte del suo essere concentrata sulla figura splendente di Meredith sulla balconata. C’era un calice nella mano e un vago rossore sulle guance, anche se non paragonabile alla vampata sul viso di Petrice, capo chino e labbra imbronciate.  
Continuò a guardare la domina negli occhi anche quando Orsino gli prese il polso e gli fece stendere il braccio, e non abbassò lo sguardo neanche quando il marchio gli si impresse nella carne. Strinse i denti e tremò fino all’anima per il metallo che gli carbonizzava la pelle e scavava nel muscolo ma non si piegò, non cedette, il polso contratto nel pugno di Orsino.  
Fu Meredith a interrompere il contatto. Mentre l’aria si riempiva dell’odore di bruciato la vide voltarsi e sparire dentro alla casa, e solo allora si permise di afflosciare le spalle.  
Il ludus esplose in un’ovazione e Orsino lasciò ricadere il ferro per stringergli il gomito. Sorrideva davvero, adesso, con l’espressione complice di un sopravvissuto e non quella severa di un guardiano.  
“Benvenuto, Hawke. Pochi si sono meritati questo quanto te”, e per un attimo Hawke pensò si riferisse al marchio. Poi le porte si aprirono di nuovo e un gruppo di donne seminude li raggiunse.  
Nell’arco di pochi istanti quasi tutti i gladiatori si erano appropriati almeno di una prostituta – Varric ne aveva due, una seduta su ogni ginocchio, intento a farsi versare il vino direttamente dall’anfora più sul petto che in gola. Scorse Loghain che piegava una ragazza bionda su un tavolo, la vergogna sparita sotto il bisogno animalesco.  
Solo Fenris rimaneva in disparte, appoggiato al muro con un’anfora in una mano e il bicchiere nell’altra; fece un cenno ad Hawke con il guanto di metallo e lo invitò a raggiungerlo.  
Voleva attaccare briga di nuovo? Hawke pregò che non fosse così perché ora la stanchezza gli stava appesantendo il corpo e non ne aveva voglia, ma per motivi a lui sconosciuti accettò l’invito.  
Fenris si scostò dalla parete e gli fece spazio, porgendogli un bicchiere pieno. Quando vide Hawke esitare glielo strappò di mano, bevve una lunga sorsata guardandolo negli occhi e glielo tese di nuovo.  
“Non sono come loro”, disse con quella sua voce roca, e Hawke si irrigidì, cogliendo un significato nascosto nelle sue parole.  
“Cosa sai?”  
“Le voci corrono e ho ascoltato quelle giuste. Hanno cercato di farti fuori, Ferelden”.  
Hawke vuotò il bicchiere in due sorsi e Fenris sbuffò una specie di risata prima di riempirglielo di nuovo. “Ora nei palazzi che contano si inizierà a speculare sul guerriero selvatico che nonostante fosse stato drogato e aperto dal collo al culo è riuscito a sconfiggere un gladiatore di professione”.  
“Geloso? Perché credimi, non è stata un’esperienza entusiasmante”.  
“No, ma ora sei diventato un bersaglio”. La mano di ferro scattò ad afferrargli il braccio marchiato e la sofferenza si intensificò. Hawke tossì e sputacchiò il vino prima di riuscire a strapparsi dalla presa del gladiatore. “Il migliore di questo ludus sarò sempre io, Ferelden, ma ora sei un membro della famiglia”.  
“Dovrei scusarmi?” Strinse gli occhi e fissò quelli chiari di Fenris, grandi e imbronciati sotto il ciuffo di capelli bianchi. Qualcosa si rilassò sul viso scuro e le cicatrici eleganti ebbero un guizzo.  
“Ti sei guadagnato il marchio e con esso il mio rispetto, ma non pensare che ti permetterò di scalzarmi”.  
“L’unica cosa che voglio in questo momento è…”  
Una delle prostitute gli si strusciò addosso, nuda se non per una cintura di perline che le pendeva attorno ai fianchi. Hawke chiuse gli occhi e Fenris sbuffò.  
“Questo, immagino. Goditelo”. Con un gesto brusco fermò la ragazza prima che rivolgesse anche a lui le sue attenzioni e Hawke, nel vederlo rabbrividire, provò di nuovo quell’ombra di dispiacere che aveva già sentito quando avevano cercato di ammazzarsi per la prima volta.  
Le labbra della ragazza gli si chiusero sulla gola e succhiarono, e per quanto fosse bella e gli si offrisse così apertamente Hawke sbuffò.  
“No, in realtà non è quello che…”  
Lo sguardo vagò oltre la testa della prostituta ancora aggrappata al suo petto e abbastanza indifferente alle sue ferite e viaggiò fino alla porta di metallo. Hawke vide Orsino farsi da parte per lasciar passare…  
 _Anders_.  
Prese la ragazza per le spalle e la scostò, strappandole un brontolio lagnoso.  
“Scusami. Sono sicuro che Varric riuscirà a trovarti uno scopo, ma io… devo andare”.  
Fenris sbuffò con un’ombra di derisione.  
“Così è _quello_ ciò che vuoi”.  
Hawke lo guardò tagliente ma, quando si voltò di nuovo, Anders era sparito.  
Non rispose alla provocazione, bevve il vino e lanciò il bicchiere a terra, lasciando Fenris a bere con un sogghigno acido sul viso sfregiato.  
La porta dell’ambulatorio era socchiusa e una linea di luce gialla filtrava sul pavimento. Hawke scacciò lo sfinimento che continuava a gravargli addosso e appoggiò la mano alle assi di legno consunte.  
Mani sporche, chiazzate di sangue come il resto del suo corpo. Entrò senza osare respirare e Anders si voltò a guardarlo, capelli d’oro sotto l’unica torcia appesa alla parete. Le ombre profonde facevano risaltare gli zigomi affilati e la linea aggraziata del collo, il naso severo.  
La ferita sulla guancia che ancora si stava rimarginando.  
“E così ora sei uno di loro”. La voce conteneva una traccia di ostilità, smentita dal calore negli occhi.  
“Uno di _noi_. Sono uno schiavo anche io”, sussurrò. Le dita si piantarono nello stipite e il trauma della serata trascorsa gli serrò la gola. Anders dovette intuire qualcosa perché lo raggiunse e lo sorresse. Subito si scostò e ritrasse la mano, guardandone il palmo insanguinato.  
“Sei ferito in modo più grave di quanto pensassi. Siediti, devo medicarti, anche se so che preferiresti essere là fuori a festeggiare e…”  
Hawke si lasciò condurre al tavolo e vi si sedette con una smorfia, ma interruppe Anders prendendogli la mano che gli aveva posato sul petto.  
“Va benissimo dove sono adesso”, sussurrò.  
Anders trattenne il fiato e abbassò la testa, e Hawke provò la folle tentazione di allungare le dita e sfiorargli i capelli, sentire se erano davvero morbidi come sembrava.  
Le dita sotto il suo palmo si contrassero un attimo e si rilassarono di nuovo.  
“Io… volevo odiarti, Hawke. Perché non me lo hai lasciato fare? Sarebbe stato tutto più semplice”.  
“Sono felice che tu non mi detesti. Davvero”.  
Anders lo guardò da sotto la cascata di capelli dorati così a lungo che Hawke sentì il nodo di sofferenza stringersi e minacciare di soffocarlo. Probabilmente quella sensazione si tradusse in una smorfia che Anders fraintese.  
“Lascia che veda come sei messo, mh? Non sembri avere ancora la febbre però temo mi toccherà cucirti. Di nuovo”, e mentre si sfilava da sotto il suo tocco una scintilla di ironia gli accese il tono. Hawke si rilassò, i gomiti appoggiati alle cosce.  
Sentì lo sciaguattare di qualcosa intinto nell’immancabile secchio di acqua pulita ai piedi del tavolo e subito dopo il tocco delicato e fresco di Anders che gli puliva la ferita. Un lungo brivido lo scosse alla sensazione dei rivoli freddi che gli scendevano sulla pelle infiammata.  
Rimasero a lungo in silenzio, circondati dall’eco del ludus che festeggiava, un coro di mugolii e canzoni stonate che sembrava solo intensificare la sensazione di quiete della piccola stanza.  
Un sospiro gli scosse il petto e Anders ridacchiò.  
“Non abituarti al trattamento, adesso devo prendere l’ago”.  
“Posso sopportarlo. Non mi faresti mai del male se non fossi obbligato”.  
Una lunga pausa, un’esitazione, subito seguita dal rumore di oggetti spostati.  
“Sono almeno altri trenta punti. Mi dispiace, Hawke, sarà un lavoro lungo: non vorresti bere qualcosa per non sentire che…”  
“No. Petrice ha cercato di darmi del vino avvelenato con non so cosa per… per assicurarsi che morissi durante lo scontro”.  
La mano di Anders si era posata sulla sua scapola ed ebbe uno spasmo, una stretta fulminea sotto cui Hawke si sciolse. Erano davvero soli e quel contatto era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.  
Anders si chinò in avanti e gli appoggiò la fronte alla testa con un sospiro tremulo, e nonostante facesse male Hawke allungò un braccio all’indietro per affondargli le dita tra i capelli.  
Sì, erano morbidi come pensava e sembravano qualcosa di vivo sotto le sue dita, lisci e tiepidi.  
“Se non avessi parlato con Orsino non sarei qui, adesso”.  
“Era solo la cosa giusta da fare…”  
Hawke lasciò ricadere la mano e scosse la testa con una risata incerta.  
“ _Solo_? Lo dici come se fosse qualcosa di semplice o scontato”.  
“Per me lo è. Non potevo che agire così”, e si sollevò, anche se l’eco del suo respiro caldo sulla nuca indugiò sulla pelle di Hawke ancora a lungo. “Allora, iniziamo? Sicuro di non volere qualcosa per distrarti?”  
“No. Anzi… anzi sì”.  
Si guardò sopra alla spalla e lasciò che il viso di Anders riempisse ogni spazio della sua coscienza.  
“Raccontami una storia”.

 

 

**Sufficit diei malitia sua**

**A ciascun giorno basta la sua pena**


	9. Da mihi basia mille

“Una storia? Quale?”  
Hawke scrollò le spalle con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.  
“Non ha importanza, decidi tu”.  
Anders sorrise anche se sapeva che Hawke non poteva vederlo e passò la punta delle dita lungo il profilo della scapola.  
“Sono uno schiavo da quando ero bambino, quante storie vuoi che abbia da raccontare?”  
“La tua, per esempio”.  
L’ago sussultò nella sua stretta e per un lungo istante Anders esitò.  
“Perché ti interessa così tanto?” chiese piano, e subito se ne pentì. Era suonato brusco, lo sapeva, e stava già iniziando a rovinare quel momento di inattesa dolcezza tra di loro.  
Ma poi Hawke scosse la testa e lo guardò di nuovo da sopra alla spalla con quegli occhi luminosi nonostante la stanchezza.  
“Voglio capirti”.  
Anders sbuffò e il tocco sulla schiena di Hawke tornò pragmatico – o almeno ci provò, visto che non riusciva a staccarsi da lui.  
“Come se ne fosse importante…”  
“Lo è, Anders. Dai, cominciamo con questo lavoraccio, rimandarlo non lo renderà più tollerabile”. Si raddrizzò, sbuffò e strinse le mani sulle ginocchia. “Sono pronto”.  
Il primo punto gli strappò un brivido silenzioso; curvo su di lui, così vicino da sentire l’odore di sangue e sudore che saliva dalla sua pelle, Anders fece scorrere il filo nella carne e si ritrovò a parlare.  
“Non c’è molto da raccontare. A dodici anni dominus Greagoir mi ha comprato per una manciata di spiccioli e sono rimasto nella sua casa fino a pochi mesi fa quando… quando…”  
“Non così in fretta. Fermami se sono invadente ma non mi dai l’idea di essere uno spirito quieto”.  
“Oh, proprio no! Ho provato a scappare per sette volte e tutte quante sono stato riportato indietro con qualche osso rotto, la coda tra le gambe e la promessa di una mezz’ora sgradevole al palo della fustigazione. Ne valeva la pena, comunque…”  
Hawke sibilò tra i denti e una goccia rossa sgorgò dalla pelle accaldata.  
“Su, su, ragazzone, puoi sopportare di peggio”.  
“Perché dici che ne valeva la pena? Ti hanno sempre ricatturato”.  
“Valeva la pena provarci, lottare… era l’unica libertà che avessi, quella di irritare il mio padrone, di vedere fino a dove potevo spingermi. Ho rischiato tanto, me ne rendo conto, ma era qualcosa cui aggrapparmi per non impazzire. Almeno finché non è arrivato Karl”.  
Il ritmo della sutura si interruppe. Un peso letale gli schiacciò il cuore nel petto.  
“Vuoi… parlarmi di lui? Mi piacerebbe conoscerlo”.  
“Perché?” chiese di nuovo Anders con voce incerta riprendendo a cucire.  
“Perché soffri per lui e perché per meritarsi il tuo amore doveva essere una persona eccezionale”.  
Anders continuò a lavorare in silenzio con il labbro schiacciato tra i denti e la vista offuscata dalle lacrime.  
Si sentiva in colpa, ecco la verità: Karl era morto da pochi mesi ed ecco che quella sensazione di calore e libertà avvolta in spirali attorno all’anima stava tornando.  
 _Ti sto tradendo, Karl? Come faccio a sopprimere questa cosa che mi vive dentro?  
_ Respirò a fondo e lentamente per calmarsi ed ecco che una frase gli vibrò dentro.  
 _Perché privarti di qualcosa che potrebbe renderti felice?  
_ Quando riprese a parlare la voce era bassa ma salda, le lacrime solo uno scintillio sulle ciglia.  
“Fu acquistato per fare da istitutore ai figli del dominus. Era più grande di me, colto, gentile e dotato di quel buon senso che a me è sempre mancato”.  
Lo dipinse per Hawke. La pazienza e lo spirito libero nonostante le catene che aveva accettato da anni, la maestria con cui maneggiava i colori e catturava il mondo esterno che non avrebbero mai potuto vivere trasferendolo sulla pergamena. Paesaggi, uccelli, fiori – il mare, il mare che Anders non aveva mai visto e che aveva scoperto per la prima volta tramite i suoi disegni. Gli parlò dei testi di medicina ed erboristeria che Karl aveva l’abitudine di fargli trovare sotto il naso per spronarlo a seguire quel sogno – far stare meglio le persone – e a trovare in esso la sua libertà. Di come rideva alle sue battute e di come provava a rimproverarlo per quelle più impertinenti, senza riuscire però a sopprimere l’ilarità che gli brillava negli occhi, nelle pieghe agli angoli della bocca. Di quel primo bacio chini su una distesa di piante che Anders stava imparando a catalogare.  
Dovette interrompersi per infilare una nuova lunghezza di filo; si accorse con un certo stupore che Hawke non era più teso come all’inizio e quando ricominciò a cucire riprese a parlare.  
“Era l’unica cosa bella della mia vita da schiavo, e prima di essa non ho molti ricordi piacevoli. Poi… poi Greagoir è morto, o meglio, è stato massacrato con tutta la famiglia e quasi tutti i servitori da un gruppo di mercenari mandati da un avversario politico. Karl mi ha portato via prima che venissero a prendere anche noi e…”  
La voce cedette. Se chiudeva gli occhi era ancora tutto così reale, quei pochi giorni senza catene sotto il cielo sconfinato, senza sapere dove andare e nessuno che gli dicesse cosa fare. Una sensazione sconcertante e inebriante al tempo stesso.  
Hawke annuì.  
“… e poi siete finiti a Kirkwall, a morire nell’arena”.  
“Karl sì. Io sono… qui. E non so cosa possa voler dire”. La rabbia tornò a rendergli ruvido il tono; ormai era arrivato a metà dell’opera e il silenzio era pesante, anche perché Hawke si irrigidì di nuovo sotto la trafittura dell’ago.  
Anders si scrollò e cercò di lavorare più in fretta.  
“Temo di non avere molte altre storie per te, Hawke. Però se volessi... insomma, la tua la ascolterei volentieri”.  
Hawke ridacchiò e il suono si trasformò in un rantolo lamentoso quando un punto particolarmente ostico gli chiuse la ferita proprio sopra alla sporgenza di una vertebra.  
“Perché fa meno male farmi affettare da una spada che farmi ricucire da te?”  
“Non lo so, forse ti emozioni?”  
“Sì, quello di sicuro”.  
Anders contrasse un angolo della bocca in uno spasmo che non era un sorriso ma puro shock. Aveva davvero appena detto quello che pensava? Cosa voleva dire?  
Quando Hawke iniziò a parlare, però, si trovò assorbito dalla sua storia, le parole che davano un ritmo alle mani che si muovevano leggere.  
“Sono nato e cresciuto nel Ferelden. Mia madre era – _è_ , dannazione! – di origine nobile ma si innamorò di mio padre e fuggì con lui, bruciandosi ogni diritto sui beni di famiglia. Una bella fregatura…”  
“O un ottimo affare, tutto dipende da com’è andato il matrimonio”.  
Hawke rise piano.  
“Quello è andato anche troppo bene – mi stupisce che abbiano avuto solo tre figli visto quanto si davano da fare!”  
Parlò a lungo con toni spensierati della sua terra d’origine, tutta foreste e strade fangose per le piogge frequenti, campi fertili e orizzonti sconfinati. Anders si immerse nelle immagini di aquile che solcavano i cieli e orsi nelle grotte, corse con Hawke ragazzino sul tappeto di foglie umide e fredde del bosco sulle tracce dei cervi e provò la sua stessa paura di fronte alla carica di un cinghiale. Era una bella vita, piena dell’affetto di due genitori felici, della complicità con Bethany e della rivalità con Carver.  
“…e poi è arrivato Alrik”. La voce di Hawke si abbassò di un paio di toni, si fece piatta. Quasi feroce.  
“Se non vuoi andare avanti…”  
Lo ignorò.  
“C’era ancora la neve ai margini del campo, non me lo dimenticherò mai, e avrei dovuto capirlo che non era lì per fare rifornimento. Se ci avessi pensato avrei trovato una via d’uscita”.  
“O molto probabilmente no. Fermo, non agitarti”, lo rimbrottò legando un punto.  
Hawke voleva parlarne, un bisogno quasi fisico che gli faceva stringere i pugni sulle cosce e gli contraeva i muscoli, e Anders non lo fermò. Non _si_ fermò, intessendo in ogni passaggio del filo una preghiera affinché quel gesto potesse guarire qualcosa di più che solo il suo corpo. Pur non avendo ricordo dei suoi genitori ingoiò a fatica un nodo di dolore per la morte di Malcolm, per quell’amore per la sua famiglia che lo aveva portato a fare qualcosa di stupido e coraggioso e fatale; tremò di rabbia e desiderio di vendetta mentre la voce innaturalmente calma di Hawke parlava di come Bethany fosse morta lottando e scalciando, delle urla di sua madre.  
Finì la sutura prima che la storia fosse conclusa ma non si mosse, le mani appoggiate sulla schiena di Hawke e il respiro accelerato.  
“Ci hanno separati. Io e Carver da una parte, mia madre chissà dove. Ma so che è ancora viva e so che il suo destino passa per Meredith e Alrik e questo maledetto ludus, e non avrò pace fino a che non avrò saputo dove… dov’è”.  
Anders si mosse senza quasi accorgersi di averlo deciso e gli passò le braccia attorno al torace. Le mani di Hawke si chiusero sulle sue e le tennero strette.  
Caldo, vivo, un contatto che bruciava e che si schiantava contro mura di dubbi e paure, di colpa e condizionamento. Ma Hawke si rilassò nel suo abbraccio e Anders si dimenticò di tutto, del sangue che li macchiava e del chiasso festante e prigioniero appena fuori dalla porta.  
“Anders, io ho… ho ucciso un uomo, questa sera”.  
“Lo so. Sei un gladiatore, è quello che fai”.  
“Ho un marchio sul braccio e tante cicatrici nuove ma no, non lo sono. Sono solo Hawke, un cacciatore figlio di un contadino che vorrebbe ritrovare sua madre. Non… non volevo farlo”.  
E un profondo singhiozzo gli scosse le spalle. Anders trasalì e si scostò da lui, ma solo per aggirarlo e andare a prendergli il viso tra le mani.  
Hawke aveva chinato il viso in un tentativo di nascondere… cosa? Il luccichio di lacrime negli occhi, i denti stretti attorno a parole che aveva tenuto dentro tanto a lungo, che non aveva forse detto a nessuno. Anders gli posò le mani sulle guance e non fece nulla – avrebbe voluto costringerlo a guardarlo, spingere contro la mandibola per fargli alzare lo sguardo ma non sarebbe servito. Non era ciò che voleva: gli bastava il contatto ispido e soffice al tempo stesso della barba di Hawke contro i palmi e il calore della sua pelle.  
All’improvviso quel gesto che fino a un mese prima gli sarebbe sembrato il delirio di un folle diventò naturale, un contatto caldo di rabbia e vicinanza che sconvolgeva qualcosa dentro la sua anima e, in quella confusione, mandava a posto pezzi del suo essere che non aveva mai conosciuto.  
Finalmente Hawke sollevò il viso e quello splendido caos brillò nel cuore di Anders.  
Nessuno dei due trovò parole per quella sensazione, per quello sguardo che li teneva agganciati più delle catene che li imprigionavano.  
La ferita sul sopracciglio era una striscia scura sfumata di viola, l’occhio sottostante gonfio per l’impatto ma ancora aperto. E in quest’uomo con il corpo sanguinante e un sogno Anders si sentì a casa.  
Prese i polsi di Anders che per un attimo temette volesse allontanarlo, ma quella stretta non lo lasciò. Sembrava dirgli _rimani qui, non lasciarmi da solo proprio adesso_. Se solo avesse parlato Anders gli avrebbe giurato che no, non sarebbe andato proprio da nessuna parte, che per la prima volta da quando la casa del suo vecchio padrone si era ribaltata tra le urla e il massacro si sentiva ancorato al mondo.  
Hawke prese un lungo respiro tremulo e lo guardò con occhi lucidi.  
“ _Non volevo farlo_. Mi credi, vero?”  
Sembrava così giovane, poco più che un ragazzo con più coraggio che esperienza aggrappato a quel che restava di se stesso. Anders mosse i pollici in una carezza leggera sugli zigomi, fino all’angolo degli occhi. Le lunghe ciglia scure lo sfiorarono e gli mandarono un brivido sottile lungo la pelle.  
“Ti credo, Hawke”.  
“Io… volevo che fosse solo un gladiatore senza volto, solo un elmo di metallo con dietro un nemico di cui non sapevo nulla. E… e… non so cosa sia successo, giuro, ma avevo vinto e pensavo la cosa finisse lì, e invece… invece…”  
“Hawke, calmati. Respira a fondo, va tutto bene, sei qui con me adesso”. Sentiva, sotto la punta delle dita, il battito frenetico del cuore, il panico che si riversava fuori appena la scarica di adrenalina si era calmata.  
“Anders, mi hanno ordinato di ucciderlo. Non potevo tirarmi indietro ma non ci ho neanche provato! Non mi sono ribellato, non ho protestato, non…”  
“Sai cosa sarebbe successo se lo avessi fatto? Saresti morto anche tu. Siamo schiavi, e in quanto tali a nessuno importa quello che vogliamo”.  
“Ma io…”  
Anders strinse più forte le mani e lo tenne concentrato su di sé.  
“Non avevi altra scelta”.  
Hawke si voltò contro la sua mano e Anders trattenne il fiato nel sentire le labbra che tremavano contro di lui, una tensione che non era solo dolore e che non pensava di poter più provare.  
“Gli ho chiesto come si chiamava. E gli ho detto che mi dispiaceva. Penso non sia servito a molto ma non… non volevo che morisse odiandomi. Io… Anders, pensi che potresti abbracciarmi? Lo so che non è m-molto eroico da parte mia ma…”  
Non gli lasciò finire la frase. Gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo attirò contro di sé, le gambe che gli sfioravano i fianchi e la testa sepolta contro il petto. Hawke lo strinse così forte da strappargli un singulto e ad Anders non importò più nulla. Se qualcuno fosse entrato in quel momento…  
Era davvero rilevante? Il respiro di Hawke era spezzato e rovente contro di lui e le spalle sussultavano piano; cosa poteva fare se non accarezzargli in silenzio i capelli e maledire qualsiasi divinità esistente per aver ridotto in quello stato una persona buona, che voleva solo giustizia per la propria famiglia? Lo tenne stretto e lo cullò avanti e indietro con una bolla di commozione che gli si gonfiava nello stomaco.  
Eccola lì. Luce, bellezza, uno spiraglio di libertà nella prigione che era la sua vita. Vi si aggrappò mentre passava una mano dalle spalle fino alla nuca, con una litania di parole senza senso che gli volavano via dalle labbra in un sussurro frenetico che voleva essere consolazione e speranza e che forse, invece, era solo il farneticare sconnesso di un disperato.  
Le mani di Hawke erano grandi e ruvide, aggrappate alla stoffa della tunica come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita.  
Era un istante perfetto, o così gli sembrò fino a che Hawke non deglutì con un ultimo singulto silenzioso e si raddrizzò. L’occhio pesto lacrimava e l’altro non era da meno, i segni pallidi delle lacrime tra la polvere e il sangue che gli imbrattavano il viso.  
“Sono patetico, vero?”  
“No”, rispose Anders scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte. “Sei umano. Sei gentile”.  
“E non ti faccio paura”.  
Anders scosse la testa.  
“La gentilezza è merce così rara e preziosa che mi stupisce sempre quando la trovo. Soprattutto nei posti più impensati”.  
“Come in un gladiatore?”  
“Proprio così”.  
Rimasero a guardarsi e Anders si perse nelle profondità di quegli occhi scuri, sfumati di oro e rame come le foglie delle querce in autunno.  
Di colpo sentì la necessità quasi dolorosa di trovare qualcosa da dire.  
“Stanno festeggiando senza di te. Forse dovresti raggiungerli prima che…”  
“Anders, credo d-di volerti baciare. Posso farlo?”  
E quell’istante fu perfetto davvero.  
Anders aveva ancora le mani intrecciate ai suoi capelli, una massa folta e irta sulle tempie e sulla nuca per il sudore, e le dita gli si contrassero per una scossa quasi dolorosa.  
 _Me lo sta chiedendo. Sa che lo voglio anche io ma me lo sta_ chiedendo _– com’è possibile che mi sia meritato persone così meravigliose nella mia vita?_  
Il pensiero di Karl gli sbocciò nella memoria e brillò per un attimo. Un sorriso, un saluto.  
Non stava tradendo nessuno, stava solo cercando uno spiraglio di felicità.  
“Fallo. Per favore fallo”.  
La dolcezza si trasformò in necessità; le labbra di Hawke trovarono le sue ed erano affamate, furiose quanto le mani che arrotolavano la stoffa della tunica e la sollevavano, che si posavano disperate sulle cicatrici della tortura, vecchie e nuove. Anders schiuse la bocca e accolse la lingua che accarezzava la sua, si sporse in avanti e si adagiò tra le cosce di Hawke con un sospiro e le ginocchia deboli.  
Un debole mugolio gli raschiò la gola quando i denti si chiusero sul suo labbro inferiore e Hawke succhiò solo per un istante prima di tornare a baciarlo più forte, più a fondo; si alzò dal tavolo e lo spinse indietro, i muscoli duri contro di lui e il muro contro le spalle. Una grande mano callosa scivolò già e lo prese per il fianco, stringendo abbastanza da lasciare i lividi.  
Lo voleva. Anders si accorse che era il suo corpo a gridarglielo con piccoli movimenti ritmici del bacino con cui lo invitava, lo chiamava senza parole – voleva che gli strappasse di dosso la tunica bianca e baciasse ogni ferita, ogni tentativo di Meredith e dei suoi vecchi padroni di piegarlo. Voleva che lo prendesse su quel tavolo sporco di sangue mentre il ludus ruggiva nella sua orgia offerta dalla padrona.  
E all’improvviso ebbe paura. Mentre Hawke gli mordeva il lato del collo si lasciò sfuggire un verso nervoso e i baci si interruppero.  
“Ti ho fatto male?” mormorò Hawke. Erano così vicini – nasi che si sfioravano, il respiro caldo che sapeva di vino contro le sue labbra.  
“No, io… non so cosa… scusami, Hawke, io non…”  
Un altro bacio leggero a fior di labbra.  
“Va tutto bene, Anders. Io… non so cosa mi sia preso, se ti ho… se non vuoi io…”  
“Oh, per le tette di Andraste!” Gli afferrò i capelli e lo baciò di nuovo, a fondo e quasi con rabbia. Si staccò bruscamente e lo guardò con le lacrime agli occhi. “Ti voglio, Hawke, va bene? E mi sembra abbastanza evidente…”  
Hawke premette il bacino contro il suo e lo sentì, duro quanto lui, pronto. Questo gli strappò un sorrisino astuto.  
“Ma?”  
“Ma è pericoloso. Non per loro”, e fece un cenno verso il ludus. “Ma quando hai qualcosa da perdere dai un’arma ai tuoi nemici”.  
“Non qui e non ora, quindi?”  
“No, quello che volevo dire è…”  
Chi voleva prendere in giro? Era sconvolto, certo, ed era troppo presto. Per lui che aveva perso la testa per un bacio ma anche per Hawke, ferito e debole. E senza dubbio doveva esserci un luogo in cui potessero stare al sicuro dagli occhi della domina.  
Non lì e non in quel momento ma presto.  
Anders strappò un altro bacio dalle labbra di Hawke.  
“Ho rovinato tutto?”  
Hawke rise, basso e quasi feroce.  
“No, a parte la mia determinazione a non lanciarti sguardi cupidi. Sarà molto più difficile ignorarti ora, sai?”  
“E allora non farlo. Ti prometto che troverò una soluzione”.

 

Una promessa non così facile da mantenere.  
Anders aveva sottovalutato quanto fosse affollata la domus, infestata da centurioni e da schiavi con cui aveva poco o nulla a che fare e che non gli ispiravano alcuna fiducia; il giorno dopo, curvo su un pavimento che, secondo Petrice, non era mai abbastanza lucido – cosa che si premurò di fargli notare afferrandogli i capelli e schiacciandogli la guancia contro il marmo umido – si trovò a ringhiare una lunga, silenziosa sequela di imprecazioni. Primo, voleva prendere a pugni quella donna e causarle tutta la sofferenza possibile; secondo, all’insieme di dettagli orrendi della schiavitù si aggiungeva ora anche la frustrazione. Forse non terribile come le punizioni corporee ma comunque qualcosa di cui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno.  
Intinse la spazzola nel secchio d’acqua tiepida al suo fianco e con un sospiro si rimise a lavorare con la testa e il cuore occupati, e di questo non poteva che essere lieto, da qualcosa di diverso dalla solita rabbia e rassegnazione. C’era Hawke a riempirgli la testa e il ricordo di quel bacio – non solo, quell’attimo di fragilità che gli aveva regalato, una dimostrazione di fiducia cieca che Anders quasi pensava di non meritare. Era straziante, un miscuglio di innocenza violata e spirito battagliero che gli accendeva qualcosa dentro; non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a tenere a bada l’incendio e questo lo spaventava.  
Il tintinnio del metallo lo strappò dai suoi pensieri; quando alzò il viso si dimenticò di riordinarlo in un’espressione neutra e si trovò a sorridere un po’ troppo mentre lo sguardo risaliva lungo le gambe di Isabela, dalle cavigliere dorate all’orlo della veste stretta in vita.  
“E quell’espressione beata da dove arriva?” gli chiese inclinando di lato la testa; una folta ciocca nera scivolò dalla fronte e le si srotolò sulla spalla, rivelando un livido rossastro sullo zigomo. Anders controllò che fossero soli e si alzò in fretta, sollevandole il mento con due dita.  
“Cos’è successo?”  
Isabela sollevò un sopracciglio e sogghignò con una scrollata di spalle.  
“Non diventarmi troppo protettivo, dolcezza. Non è niente che…”  
“Cos’è successo?” chiese di nuovo mentre l’incendio dentro di lui bruciava più forte. Isabela gli prese la mano tra due dita e gliela piegò indietro con un movimento deciso del polso. Anders fece una piccola smorfia di dolore.  
“Primo: mi stai facendo male. Secondo: ieri Petrice era particolarmente incazzata e aveva bisogno di sfogarsi”.  
“Io… scusami, Bela, non… volevo che…”  
I bracciali tintinnarono quando gli sfiorò la guancia, di nuovo sorridente.  
“Non fa nulla, gattino, mi piace quando ti preoccupi per me. Sono solo lividi. Il tuo sorriso di prima però è qualcosa di più, vero?”  
Anders si affrettò ad abbassare il viso verso la spazzola abbandonata a terra.  
“Non so a cosa tu ti riferisca”.  
“Qualcuno ieri si è divertito”.  
“Assolutamente no!”  
“Oh sì, guarda che carino che sei con le guance rosse!”  
“Smettila!” e si guardò intorno, scoprendo che per fortuna erano soli. Isabela lo pungolò tra le costole con la punta del dito e gli fece l’occhiolino. Come quella donna riuscisse a mantenere la sua indole scanzonata anche in quell’inferno era un mistero che non mancava mai di affascinarlo.  
“Allora c’è davvero qualcosa!”  
“E va bene, te lo dico ma devi giurarmi che non lo verrà a sapere nessuno”.  
Isabela si raddrizzò e si posò una mano sul petto, e improvvisamente sembrò così solenne, così remota e pericolosa che Anders si chiese quanto del suo passato non conosceva.  
“Per le profondità del mare e per l’orizzonte, per il vento e la terra in vista lo giuro. Andiamo, ora però dimmelo!”  
“Cos’era quel giuramento?”  
“Roba da pira-da _marinai_. Non si giura alla leggera sul mare. Allora? Mi stai tormentando”.  
Anders respirò a fondo e si scoprì a sorridere.  
“Ieri Hawke è venuto a cercarmi e… e può darsi che mi abbia baciato”.  
Isabela sgranò gli occhi e gli tirò un buffetto sulla spalla.  
“Ma non mi dire! E com’è stato?”  
“Isabela, non ho tredici anni per soffermarmi su questo genere di…”  
“Fallo per me, ho bisogno di qualcosa di bello su cui concentrarmi oggi”.  
Non l’aveva vista da questa prospettiva e tutta quella pretesa di indignazione si sciolse.  
“Mi ha raccontato la sua storia e... oh, anche quello che gli è successo ieri sera. La vittoria, Petrice che ha cercato di avvelenarlo per farlo perdere e Orsino che lo sapeva, e…”  
“Fermo, fermo, troppe informazioni tutte assieme”.  
Anders sbuffò.  
“Sono stato io ad avvisare Orsino e lui mi ha creduto, così ha messo in guardia Hawke e… ed è ancora vivo per questo”.  
“Vivo e con una gran voglia di saltarti addosso”.  
“Reciproca”, si lasciò sfuggire e subito se ne pentì di fronte all’aria maliziosa di Isabela. “Voglio dire, è… è successo. Non ho fatto niente per evitarlo e so che è pericoloso, so che non dovrei, non farmi la predica ti prego ma non…”  
“Anders! Tesoro, calmati, non ti farò nessuna predica. Quante volte ti ho detto che c’era qualcosa di nuovo nel tuo sguardo? Avevo ragione. Io adoro avere ragione! Com’è stato?”  
 _Fuoco. Lacrime. Tensione in tutti i muscoli, sapeva di vino e di sangue, tremava e tremavo anche io ed ero troppo occupato a perdermi nella sua lingua per memorizzare le curve e gli spigoli del suo corpo._  
Aprì e richiuse la bocca e sospirò.  
“Bello e pericoloso”.  
“Una definizione calzante anche per Hawke stesso”, ma la punta di ironia nella sua voce si era spenta. Isabela gli accarezzò la guancia e scosse la testa. “State attenti”.  
“Ci proverò, te lo prometto. È normale che abbia paura?”  
“Molto normale, provare qualcosa per qualcuno rende vulnerabili… e ho come il sospetto che tu non voglia solo scopartelo, giusto?”  
“No io – cioè, Isabela, non… non l’avevo neanche vista in questi termini! Come…”  
“E allora davvero, non correre rischi. Senza di te questo posto sarebbe ancora più insopportabile”.  
Il rumore di passi pesanti lungo il corridoio li fece staccare in tutta fretta e Isabela se ne andò a testa bassa come se non si fosse mai fermata ad ascoltare i suoi segreti. Mentre Meredith passava in silenzio senza voltarsi verso di lui Anders si affrettò a inginocchiarsi di nuovo e a riprendere a lavorare, ma ogni volta che batteva le palpebre si trovava davanti il sorriso di Hawke e lo scintillio nei suoi occhi. Sarebbe stato davvero difficile tenere fede alla promessa fatta a Isabela.  
Anche quello, in fin dei conti, era ribellione.  
Le parola di Isabela, tuttavia, gli avevano lasciato uno strano senso di allarme e nei giorni successivi – fatti di istanti rubati e sorrisi nascosti – sentì una sinistra premonizione increspargli la pelle.  
Forse era paranoia quella che gli faceva sospettare che gli occhi dei centurioni lo seguissero con più attenzione, o che Meredith lo osservasse con troppo interesse ogni volta che ne aveva l’occasione. Non lo aveva mandato a chiamare di nuovo, eppure Anders sospettava che si stesse preparando a qualcosa. Che non avesse ancora finito con lui.  
La ferita di Hawke stava finendo di rimarginarsi quando arrivò una risposta.

 

  

**Da mihi basia mille**

**Dammi mille baci**


	10. Ad bestias

Braccio destro, falciata verso l’esterno. Parata, clangore di metallo e un passo indietro.  
Sinistro: impatto sullo scudo e spallata, una spinta abbastanza forte da riguadagnare terreno.  
Loghain era abbastanza più alto di lui da richiedere una doppia razione di impegno per coprire la differenza di allungo. La mossa non lo aveva sbilanciato come Hawke avrebbe voluto ma lo aveva costretto a mettersi in guardia, e per quel che lo riguardava era già un risultato.  
Il sole gli bruciava le spalle e la ferita alla schiena prudeva come l’inferno, il che, secondo Anders, era un ottimo segno. Se lo diceva lui non poteva che fidarsi, e come sempre quando pensava a lui finì per sorridere.  
Parò l’assalto di Loghain con un certo stupore e tentò di riscuotersi, ma ormai la testa era alla deriva.  
Dopo quel primo bacio ce n’erano stati tanti altri, sempre troppo di fretta e con la minaccia di essere scoperti – cosa che in effetti era successa due giorni prima.  
Era riuscito a sradicare Anders dal suo lavoro mentre tutti gli altri gladiatori erano impegnati a mangiare e lo aveva portato con sé oltre l’ambulatorio, occupato dal _medicus_ e dai suoi brontolii, fino all’angolo buio e umido in fondo al corridoio. Aveva bisogno di sentire la pelle di Anders contro la propria più ancora che di nutrirsi, voleva sentirlo mugolare piano contro la sua bocca e…  
“Concentrati, Ferelden!” gli ringhiò Loghain, e non aveva tutti i torti. Hawke scivolò di lato e gli si portò sul fianco, una posizione di vantaggio che cercò di sfruttare affondando le due lame. Una delle spade smussate sfiorò il costato dell’avversario ma l’altra si schiantò contro il cuoio della protezione sulla spalla.  
Concentrarsi, già, come se fosse facile. Loghain non aveva idea di com’era stato sollevare Anders e sbatterlo contro il muro, allargargli le gambe e premere contro di lui. Gli si accendevano gli occhi di qualcosa che era lussuria e sfida al tempo stesso e che Hawke si beveva avido, e anche in quel momento, nel mezzo dell’allenamento, sotto il sole implacabile, un brivido gli corse su per la schiena al pensiero delle dita di Anders che slacciavano la spessa cintura di cuoio e si infilavano, calde, ad afferrarlo, dita agili che si stringevano attorno all’erezione e…  
La spada di Loghain sibilò nell’aria a un soffio dalla sua tempia e Hawke bestemmiò nell’abbassarsi in ginocchio per evitare un colpo che non sarebbe stato fatale ma che avrebbe fatto davvero male. E per quanto gli piacesse passare tutto il tempo possibile nell’ambulatorio di Anders, farsi rammendare non era la sua attività preferita. Incrociò le spade davanti a sé e Loghain fu costretto a un brusco scatto indietro.  
Hawke si soffiò via una ciocca madida di sudore dalla fronte e nel far ciò intercettò lo sguardo di Varric, impegnato al palo poco distante. Gli occhi grigi scintillarono di intesa e di malizia, e pur con tutto l’affetto che provava per l’amico Hawke sentì di nuovo il desiderio di percuoterlo con qualcosa di contundente. Se non fosse stato per lui e la sua intempestiva comparsa…  
Li aveva beccati in pieno. Hawke inginocchiato ai piedi di Anders, con una sua mano tra i capelli e la bocca socchiusa un attimo prima di prenderlo in bocca.  
“Hawke, non vieni a – oh, _oh_! Per-per le palle del Creatore, io…”  
E poi era semplicemente scoppiato a ridere rovesciando le due ciotole di cibo che reggeva nelle mani. Anders era diventato di tutte le sfumature di viola esistenti e si era affrettato ad abbassare la tunica, cosa che non era servita a rendere meno evidente la sua eccitazione. Hawke si era rialzato e aveva cercato di pararsi davanti a lui, ma Varric aveva continuato a ridere.  
“No, no, fratello, non ti preoccupare. Non lo dirò a nessuno, solo che… vi prego, cercate un posto un po’ più appartato la prossima volta. E magari non all’ora di pranzo!” Se n’era andato continuando a sbuffare per l’ilarità e Anders aveva sospirato, appoggiando la testa contro la parete.  
“Siamo nei guai?”  
“Per Varric? No, è mio amico. Però non…”  
Anders si era alzato e lo aveva preso per la nuca, baciandolo a fondo e riaccendendo il bisogno di averlo, di affondare dentro di lui e fargli gridare il suo nome. Era durato abbastanza poco da permettergli di mantenere il controllo.  
“La ricerca di un posto tutto per noi continua”, aveva sussurrato contro le sue labbra. Un ultimo bacio scioccato a fior di labbra, una carezza e se n’era andato, lasciandolo lì, in piedi in quell’angolo buio e non abbastanza solitario.  
Loghain lo strappò da quella meravigliosa fantasia con un piattone in piena pancia che gli tolse il fiato e lo mandò a cadere seduto nella sabbia tra le risate generali, cui Hawke si unì.  
“Non eri qui con la testa, Ferelden”, gli ringhiò Loghain, ma gli tese ugualmente la mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi e Hawke l’accettò. Gli strinse il polso e si rimise in piedi con un salto, spazzolandosi via la sabbia dal culo.  
“Ero distratto dai tuoi occhioni blu, Loghain. Cosa ci posso fare? Ho un debole per gli uomini vissuti”, e gli fece smaccatamente l’occhiolino. Questo gli fece vincere un pugno sulla spalla e una risata simile a un latrato da parte del gladiatore.  
“No, tu li preferisci biondi, giovani e incapaci di reggere un’arma”. La voce di Fenris lo raggiunse, acida come al solito, e Hawke si voltò verso di lui. “Tanto varrebbe prendersi una donna, no?”  
“Dai, da bravo, vai a pisciare su un altro albero per marcare il tuo territorio. Sono soddisfatto di come Loghain mi sta pestando, non c’è bisogno di insistere”.  
Fenris sollevò un angolo della bocca in una sorta di sorriso carico di derisione.  
“Avrò la mia occasione con te nell’arena”, e se ne andò. Hawke strinse le dita attorno alle impugnature e roteò le spalle. Ormai in troppi erano a conoscenza della sua relazione con Anders e questo non poteva che essere un rischio.  
Orsino emerse dalle ombre del porticato e Hawke si rese conto di non aver neanche notato la sua assenza, troppo preso dallo scontro con Loghain. Quando il sole lo investì l’espressione solenne sul viso pallido fece calare immediatamente il silenzio sul cortile.  
“Giù le armi”, ordinò senza neanche dover mettere mano alla frusta, e come sempre tutti obbedirono.  
Il consueto tramestio dalle parti dei tavoli richiamò uno a uno tutti i gladiatori; Hawke rimase indietro, incuriosito dall’espressione di Orsino, e finì catturato dall’orbita di Varric.  
“Annunci nell’aria”, disse convinto.  
“Leggi anche la mente del doctore adesso?” chiese Hawke gettandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle.  
“No, ma sono qui da abbastanza anni e conosco quell’espressione, e credimi, per noi sarà solo una fregatura”.  
“Quanto ottimismo…”  
Varric ridacchiò e gli pungolò il fianco con l’indice, facendolo contorcere in una mezza risata.  
“Voce dell’esperienza, simpaticone. Vedrai se non ho ragione, e poi… ah. Oggi sei sfortunato, temo”.  
Aveva ragione. Hawke perse un po’ del suo buon umore quando vide Anders sfrecciare verso l’ambulatorio con il medicus ringhiante alle spalle; colse giusto qualche stralcio di conversazione a base di budella di gatto – “Ho sempre usato quella roba per cucire le ferite! Costa poco e per quel che serve…” “Filo di seta o niente, non intendo avere a che fare con intestini di gatto, medicus!” – e una buona dose di frustrazione. Quel giorno non sarebbe stato lui a servire il pranzo, ma Hawke riuscì comunque a rubargli uno sguardo e un mezzo sorriso sopra alla testa della schiava che si trascinava dietro il pentolone. Anders esitò un attimo sulla porta e fece spallucce prima di sparire oltre la porta, e Hawke sospirò sognante.  
“Sembri un ragazzino alla prima cotta. Controllati, mh? Che certe cose carine e delicate non sono fatte per l’arena”. Il tono di Varric era leggero come sempre ma quando Hawke lo guardò vide una scintilla d’acciaio negli occhi chiari. Un avvertimento fatto per amicizia ma pur sempre dettato dalla minaccia incombente su di loro.  
“Anders non è carino e delicato, è…”  
“Mi riferivo a _te_ e al tuo sguardo da cucciolo. Anders è in catene da quando è un bambino e ci si aspetterebbe che un paio di lezioni le abbia imparate, mentre tu continui ad avere pensieri pericolosi”.  
A questo non trovò davvero nulla da ribattere. Si erano trovati in fondo alla fila e Hawke, un po’ corrucciato, si rilassò nel riconoscere Isabela. Almeno era qualcuno con cui scambiare due senza rischiare di deprimersi. Era una delle poche persone lì dentro ad aver mantenuto intatto il sorriso, nonostante i lividi che un po’ troppo spesso le costellavano il viso scuro, e anche in quel momento Hawke la vide voltarsi a fare un occhiolino d’incoraggiamento alla giovane schiava pallida alle sue spalle.  
“Non aver paura, Merrill. Sono docili come agnellini se sai come prenderli”.  
Poco più che ragazzina, con gli occhi verdi e stupiti, rispose illuminandosi e porgendole con più entusiasmo una ciotola vuota.  
Il gladiatore in fila di fronte a lui – Jeven, un uomo segnato da anni di criminalità e con poco da dire al mondo se non quanto gli facesse schifo – si attardò e inclinò la testa di lato.  
“Non ci aggiungi almeno un bacio per questo povero guerriero accaldato?”  
Isabela lo guardò con compassione e schioccò le labbra.  
“Poverino, la tua mano non ti dà le soddisfazioni di cui avresti bisogno?”  
Jeven ringhiò e rovesciò con uno schiaffo la ciotola che Merrill gli stava porgendo, e Hawke si preparò all’ennesima rissa. La ragazza sgranò ancora di più gli occhioni e per un istante fugace come il vento sembrò che sulle labbra rosee sfrecciasse una smorfia rabbiosa. Hawke fu quasi sicuro di essersela immaginata, ma di certo il commento di Jeven non era una sua impressione.  
“Dovresti essere più carina con me, schiava: non si scherza con i gladiatori”, e tese una mano verso la scollatura della veste. Hawke e Varric scattarono in avanti ma non furono abbastanza reattivi.  
Non per la rapidità da serpente di Isabela, che brandì il mestolo e lo picchiò due volte in faccia a Jeven, il metallo che impattava contro l’osso e gli faceva voltare il viso da una parte e dall’altra. Per nulla impressionata riabbassò il braccio e si appoggiò il pugno al fianco, guardandolo mentre si massaggiava la guancia con sguardo omicida.  
“Su, ora sparisci prima che decida di mirare a qualcosa di più privato di quella brutta faccia che ti ritrovi”.  
“Maledetta cagna…”  
“Stai bloccando la fila e inquinando il pranzo con il tuo odore” e gesticolò con il mestolo. Hawke le sorrise quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono sopra alla spalla di Jeven che, mortificato e paonazzo, si allontanava dalla fila a stomaco vuoto.  
“Non avremmo permesso che ti facesse qualcosa”, commentò Varric appoggiandosi al tavolo.  
“Galante da parte vostra ma, come avete avuto modo di vedere non c’era bisogno di…”  
Un tonfo e un gemito li fecero voltare tutti e tre. A pochi passi di distanza Jeven si stava accasciando a terra sputando sangue, che macchiava anche il bordo di uno dei tavoli; Fenris incombeva su di lui e la mano avvolta nel ferro scese ad afferragli i pochi capelli, tirandogli su la testa. Nessuno udì le parole che gli ringhiò all’orecchio ma quando lo lasciò andare con una spinta alzò il viso scuro verso di loro e qualcosa negli occhi verdi si addolcì. Durò il tempo di accorgersene e subito l’espressione ringhiante tornò al suo posto, ma Hawke sentì la bassa risata di Isabela.  
Quando si voltò di nuovo verso di lei la scoprì a sorridere ma in maniera un po’ diversa da prima; riempì le ciotole più del necessario e scosse la testa.  
“Qualcuno ha un debole per te”, le sussurrò Varric. Orsino non era di nuovo in vista e potevano concedersi un attimo di chiacchiere.  
“Chi non ce l’ha? Sono adorabile dopo tutto”, e gettò indietro la chioma nera. Merrill ridacchiò piano e fece spallucce all’occhiataccia di Isabela. “Mh. Tu inizi a capire un po’ troppo, vero?”  
Lo sguardo si fece attento mentre controllava che non ci fossero orecchie troppo all’erta nei paraggi e Hawke percepì una scintilla di pericolo nonostante la leggerezza di pochi istanti prima. Isabela fece un cenno con la mano e loro due si chinarono verso di lei, Varric con la scusa di rubare un altro pezzo di pane dal tavolo.  
“Giochi. Per il solstizio d’estate, giù all’arena di Kirkwall. La notizia è arrivata questa mattina all’alba e la domina ronza come un’ape regina per ottenere il maggior profitto possibile”.  
“All’arena? Davvero?” Hawke sentì un misto di paura e sgradita eccitazione serrargli lo stomaco. Isabela lo guardò con la pazienza riservata a un bambino un po’ lento e annuì.  
“No, per finta. Sì, Hawke, _davvero_ all’arena. Sta scegliendo i nomi e Orsino ha proposto una sfida per stabilire chi siano i migliori, ma mi sembra un’idea troppo onesta per quella…”  
“Isabela”. Varric la interruppe con un mormorio profondo e Isabela schioccò la lingua.  
“Oh, e va bene. Sentivo parlare di combattimenti a coppie e di un nome sicuro”, e alzò lo sguardo verso Fenris, seduto da solo al tavolo più distante. Hawke posò la ciotola ancora mezza piena, la fame di colpo evaporata, e seguì il suo sguardo.  
Cosa doveva sperare? Di essere scelto e di poter dimostrare il proprio valore per attirare le attenzioni della domina e accedere a informazioni su sua madre per ora fuori dalla sua portata? Oppure di rimanere al sicuro nel ludus, con la possibilità di fare qualche domanda senza il rischio di farsi scoprire da Meredith – con l’aggiunta di poter avere Anders tutto per sé?  
“Non ha molta importanza, no?” disse Varric posando le stoviglie con un tonfo. “Tanto non abbiamo voce in capitolo. Per quanto mi riguarda tengo volentieri il culo al sicuro in questo cortile e tante grazie, o no?” e diede una gomitata ad Hawke. Distratto dalle sue elucubrazioni tornò a concentrarsi su Varric e Isabela e le rubò l’occhiata troppo intensa che aveva rivolto a Fenris, ma fu abbastanza furbo da non commentare.  
“Sia come sia suppongo ci verrà comunicato chi saranno i fortunati, no?” disse un po’ incerto per quella strana sensazione che gli svolazzava dentro – dubbio e attesa e desiderio di nemmeno lui sapeva più cosa. “Mancano dieci giorni ai giochi”.  
Il pensiero corse alla ferita sulla schiena, una linea in rilievo che aveva smesso di far male da giorni ma che forse gli avrebbe precluso l’arena.  
“Acqua in bocca comunque”, concluse Isabela alla comparsa di un centurione oltre la grata. Raccolse la pentola e voltò loro le spalle con un ultimo avvertimento. “Io non vi ho detto niente, attendete notizie prima di spargere la voce”.  
Richiamò Merrill con un cenno del capo e se ne andò.  
Hawke continuò a guardare verso il corridoio esterno sperando di veder sbucare una familiare testa bionda dall’ambulatorio; vedere Anders in quel momento sarebbe stato il raggio di sole nella confusione che gli si agitava in testa.  
Non ebbe fortuna e Varric sospirò.  
“E adesso aspettiamo”, disse cupo.

 

Fu Anders a portargli la notizia una settimana dopo.  
Hawke lo trovò aggrappato alla grata che era ormai notte e lui sbadigliava verso la sua branda. I mesi di allenamento avevano reso i muscoli più reattivi e l’indolenzimento alle spalle era solo un’ombra lontana, neanche troppo fastidiosa.  
“Hawke!”  
Il sussurrò nel buio lo spaventò e in reazione si abbassò sulle ginocchia, i pugni pronti. Anders trasalì e scattò all’indietro; l’intera scena incrinò qualcosa dentro Hawke.  
 _Stiamo diventando sempre più ciò che il sistema vuole da noi. Per quanto ancora potremo lottare? Io non sono una bestia e lui non è una preda.  
_ “Non volevo spaventarti”, disse Anders; era durato poco quel momento di reazione istintiva e irrazionale, e ora la voce sommessa vibrava di qualcosa di diverso dalla paura. Hawke si rilassò e si accertò che fossero soli prima di avvicinarsi. Tese le mani oltre le sbarre e prese quelle di Anders, attirandolo contro di sé.  
Il metallo tra di loro, freddo contro il suo petto nudo, era orribile e Hawke come sempre avrebbe voluto sradicarlo per poter sentire il corpo di Anders adattarsi al suo, anche solo per un istante. Si dovette accontentare di quel bacio incorniciato dal ferro, delle dita lunghe e macchiate del verde delle erbe che gli si avvolgevano attorno alla nuca e lo tenevano vicino.  
“Sei venuto a darmi la buona notte?” scherzò scostandosi appena. Anders premette di nuovo le labbra contro le sue con un’urgenza sinistra e Hawke avrebbe voluto reagire, chiedere qualcosa, ma la lingua che accarezzava la sua, affamata, era una tentazione che gli toglieva il fiato.  
Fu Anders a ritrarsi alla fine ma tenne le dita intrecciate ai suoi capelli e appoggiò la fronte alla sua.  
“Hanno scelto in nomi per i giochi”, mormorò.  
Hawke quasi vide la scossa di energia danzargli lungo ogni nervo e si aggrappò alla grata.  
“Io, vero?”  
“Tu e Loghain. E Varric con Fenris. Degli avversari non so nulla”, disse.  
“Oh”.  
Ecco fatto, qualcuno aveva scelto per lui e la cosa non lo faceva stare meglio. Anders rafforzò la stretta sulla sua nuca e tenne lo sguardo ancorato al suo.  
“Hawke, non voglio che tu lo faccia. Possiamo trovare un modo per…”  
“No, non possiamo: la mia vita vale quanto la gloria che posso portare a questo ludus, niente di più”. Era un pensiero amaro ma non aveva senso mentire, nonostante gli occhi dorati di Anders fossero grandi di paura e pieni di una determinazione quasi folle. Hawke si sforzò di sorridere. “Cosa vorresti fare, rompermi una mano per…”  
“Se credi che ci sia qualcosa che non farei per tenerti al sicuro ti sbagli di grosso”.  
Era fatto di fuoco quello schiavo testardo che mordeva parole di ribellione ogni volta che apriva bocca, ogni cicatrice che narrava di un diverso tentativo di infrangere la sua gabbia. Hawke gli afferrò il mento e lo tirò verso di sé per un altro bacio ruvido.  
“Lo so, ed è questo a preoccuparmi”, sussurrò contro le sue labbra.  
“Hawke, non morire. Ti prego, non morire…”  
“In effetti ho dei progetti un po’ diversi, anche se temo che qualcuno potrebbe tentare di sabotarli”. E subito si pentì della propria ironia fuori luogo. Anders era davvero terrorizzato, e se non era una dichiarazione d’amore quel luccichio di lacrime negli occhi arrabbiati allora non sapeva cosa potesse essere. La stretta sul viso si trasformò in una carezza e Hawke annuì.  
“Ti giuro che farò l’impossibile per rimanere vivo. Ma tu non dovevi venire qui, è rischioso. Se ti scoprissero…”  
“Cosa potrebbero farmi di peggio che costringermi a venire all’arena e assistere?”  
Le mani su di lui erano fredde nonostante l’aria tiepida, il gelo della paura che strisciava sulla pelle. Anders esalò un lungo respiro tremante e Hawke lo tenne vicino per quel che la prigione permetteva loro.  
“Ci sarai anche tu?”  
“La domina trovava divertente portarmi con sé perché s-sa quanto mi terrorizzi l’arena. Voglio sperare sia solo per questo e non perché sospetti che noi due…”  
Lo stomaco di Hawke si ribaltò. Era una tortura fatta e finita, costringere un uomo traumatizzato a rivivere il proprio incubo per il puro gusto di poterlo fare; ma certo, per Meredith Anders non era una persona, era solo uno degli schiavi che vivevano e morivano ai suoi ordini.  
Affondò le dita tra i capelli di Anders e strinse così forte da strappargli una smorfia di dolore che gli fece subito allentare la presa.  
“Ho troppo per cui vivere, non posso permettermi di morire, non ancora. Se tu sarai lì con me sappi che… che è anche per te che lo farò”. Gli abbassò la testa e gli baciò la fronte. “Ritroverò mia madre e ti tirerò fuori di qui, te lo prometto”.  
Anders quasi rise, un verso straziato e sommesso.  
“Non fare promesse che non puoi mantenere, Hawke. Noi siamo…”  
“ _… legati_. Dal primo istante in cui hai posato una mano su di me. Non è una promessa, è un giuramento: saremo liberi, un giorno”.  
Quelle parole vibrarono nell’aria quasi la forza del giuramento fosse un incantesimo capace di gettare un’ombra sul loro futuro. Anders lo fissò negli occhi senza quasi osare respirare, poi un rumore secco in cima alle scale lo fece scattare in piedi.  
“Devo andare”, sussurrò. Si allontanò di un passo e subito tornò indietro per dare un ultimo, rapido bacio oltre le sbarre, lasciando Hawke con l’ombra di un sorriso nonostante tutto. Quando il suono rapido dei suoi passi si fu spento il ludus cadde nel silenzio e Hawke scivolò seduto con la schiena contro la grata.  
I giuramenti erano qualcosa di serio e, per quanto si sforzasse di rimproverarsi per aver agito d’impulso, in fondo all’anima sapeva che era stato sincero. Avrebbe ritrovato sua madre, si sarebbe guadagnato la sua libertà e avrebbe portato via Anders da quel posto.  
Doveva solo capire come.

 

La penombra dell’arena sarebbe dovuta essere fresca e invece era solo stantia. Seduto su una panca contro al muro Hawke si fissava le mani giunte tra le ginocchia; il cuoio delle protezioni sulle braccia gli sfregava sulla pelle sudata e peggiorava la sensazione di disagio. Aveva caldo, paura ed era molto, molto arrabbiato.  
Orsino era stato estremamente guardingo durante il breve viaggio dalla domus all’arena e Hawke era sicuro che l’acqua – solo acqua questa volta, gradita e dolce nel calore abbacinante del mattino – che lui e i tre compagni avevano consumato non fosse contaminata. Non che questo servisse a migliorare il suo umore: appena prima della partenza aveva visto Anders marciare a testa alta nella scia di Meredith ed era riuscito a carpirgli uno sguardo. Era pallido, labbra esangui e cerchi scuri sotto agli occhi, ma l’espressione feroce aveva soffiato sulle braci della furia di Hawke e l’aveva fatta divampare.  
Hawke si premette i palmi delle mani sugli occhi e cercò di chiudere fuori almeno la luce abbagliante che filtrava dalle feritoie scavate in alto sulle pareti della cella. Loghain era in piedi, la finestrella all’altezza degli occhi e un gomito appoggiato al muro umido.  
“Stanno per cominciare”, disse con una calma che Hawke trovò inquietante.  
“Non ci tengo ad assistere”, gli rispose premendo più forte. Chiazze di luce gli esplosero oltre le palpebre proprio mentre il pubblico tuonava un’ovazione. Perdere di vista Anders all’ingresso dell’arena era stato abbastanza duro, ma vedere due guardie raggiungere la cella e scortare fuori Varric e Fenris non era stato da meno. Il retiarius si era gettato il tridente sulla spalla con un sogghigno e un occhiolino oltre cui Hawke aveva intravisto la paura distillata di chi vada incontro alla morte. Si era sforzato di sorridergli per non peggiorare la situazione ma con scarsi risultati; Fenris, al contrario, era sembrato stranamente a proprio agio, molto più rilassato di quanto fosse mai stato nel ludus. Erano scivolati via nella penombra umida, le armi che scintillavano appena e le protezioni su braccia e gambe che li trasformavano in creature mitologiche, quasi deformi.  
“Dovresti, invece. Hai molto da imparare da loro”.  
“Loghain, abbiamo stili di combattimento troppo diversi e mi agiterei solo se…”  
“Appunto. Impara a controllare la paura e a compiacere la folla e sarai immortale. O quasi”. Hawke abbassò le mani e si accorse che Loghain si era fatto da parte.  
Fu allora che l’arena trattenne il fiato all’unisono, un suono abbastanza agghiacciante da far rizzare i peli sulle braccia di Hawke e spingerlo ad alzarsi.  
Si alzò in punta di piedi e strizzò gli occhi alla luce che si rifletteva sulla sabbia.  
Erano ancora vivi, e quella singola informazione bastò a farlo respirare meglio, anche se solo per un istante. Due contro due, uno scontro alla pari che vedeva i due avversari già in difficoltà; Hawke non aveva mai considerato il potenziale di Varric ma ora, vedendolo piantato saldamente nella sabbia con la rete gettata tra le dita con la grazia di una toga, la stima per l’amico crebbe. Descrisse un ampio arco con il braccio e la rete scintillò nell’aria, assurdamente elegante nel suo volo di metallo contro il cielo fino a che i pesi fissati al margine non la trascinarono giù, verso uno dei due avversari.  
Nel seguire il movimento della rete gli occhi di Hawke si posarono su quello che doveva essere il palco d’onore – Anders era lì, e sebbene fosse abbagliato dal sole poteva quasi vederlo, i pugni stretti, le nocche sbiancate, lo sguardo fisso sul vuoto e uno sforzo disumano per non ansimare come un animale in trappola. L’ululato degli spettatori lo fece trasalire e Loghain picchiò il pugno contro il muro, esultante.  
“Sì, così!” sibilò. Hawke si accorse che quell’istante di distrazione gli era costato la vittoria di Varric, in piedi sull’avversario imprigionato con il tridente puntato contro la gola. Fenris lo raggiunse poco dopo, e non ci fu nessuno spiraglio di pietà per lui: la lama sproporzionata bloccò le due spade del nemico in una parata alta sopra la testa, e Hawke capì il perché di quei guanti di metallo. Una mano lasciò l’impugnatura dell’arma e scattò in avanti, affondando nel petto nudo del malcapitato – fracassandone le ossa, lacerando muscoli e andando a stringersi sul cuore. Il pubblico ruggì la propria approvazione e Hawke fece un passo indietro, replicando inconsapevolmente il gesto di Fenris. Solo che lui non stringeva nel pugno il cuore spappolato di un gladiatore.  
Si allontanò fino all’angolo più remoto della cella e voltò le spalle alla finestra, all’esultanza eccitata degli spettatori che inneggiavano a Fenris. La nausea gli fece formicolare la mandibola e la punta delle dita in un preambolo di panico che si trovò a combattere a suon di profondi respiri e di ricordi.  
Le gambe di Bethany che scalciavano sotto al centurione. Il rantolo di suo padre. Sua madre che gridava. Carver che sopravviveva da qualche parte – che lo aspettava.  
Una pesante mano avvolta in fasce di cuoio gli scese sulla spalla e lo tirò indietro dal muro. Il viso spigoloso di Loghain era vicino al suo, gli occhi gelidi e seri.  
“Non hai alcun diritto di essere sconvolto, Ferelden”.  
“Neanche quello? Gran brutto affare la schiavitù, dovevo leggere meglio il contratto quando ho firmato…” ma non si sentiva molto in vena di scherzare. Loghain affondò le dita nel muscolo e lo tenne fermo, ancorato alla terra.  
“La gente ama Fenris per quello che fa, ragazzino. Non è un lavoro pulito ma chiunque lo affronti sa perfettamente che deve ucciderlo se non vuole trovarsi la sua mano in mezzo alle costole, e lui è ancora vivo. Sai perché?”  
 _Perché è un lupo. Perché io sono solo un cane al confronto. Perché a lui uccidere piace e per me è ancora traumatico. Perché lui è un gladiatore e io solo uno schiavo.  
_ Hawke si limitò a scuotere la testa.  
“Perché il pubblico tifa per lui e Fenris si beve quella forma perversa di amore come se fosse…”  
Un altro respiro trattenuto dagli spalti. Loghain e Hawke si guardarono e insieme si affrettarono alla feritoia.  
Per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva a vedere chi fosse la figura alta e magra controluce sulla tribuna, ma chiunque fosse Fenris la conosceva. La calma di ghiaccio di poco prima era svanita e ora, con le mani che grondavano sangue sulla sabbia, se ne stava con la schiena china e la testa incassata tra le spalle, il profilo delicato rivolto verso l’alto.  
“Cosa sta succedendo?” chiese Hawke in un sussurro, e Loghain scosse la testa.  
“Temo di aver capito chi sia il lanista avversario e non mi piace neanche un po’”.  
Hawke si voltò a guardarlo ma ottenne solo un cenno di diniego prima che la folla segnalasse che stava succedendo qualcos’altro, là sopra.  
Spettacolo finito, ora di riportare gli animali nella gabbia; Varric si esibì in un saluto un po’ troppo scanzonato per essere davvero rispettoso – e gli spettatori risero e applaudirono – mentre Fenris rimase inchiodato al suolo. I centurioni dovettero trascinarlo via, e non perché si ribellasse ma semplicemente perché non sembrava in grado di muoversi. Mentre lo spingevano via dal centro dell’arena verso le celle Hawke notò che la pelle scura era impallidita al punto che le cicatrici quasi non si vedevano più; il pubblico gli regalò comunque un’ovazione quando sparì nell’ombra oltre le sbarre.  
“Preparati, Ferelden”, tagliò corto Loghain lasciando in sospeso ogni curiosità Hawke potesse avere su chi fosse la sagoma sul palco. “Ora tocca a noi”.  
Orsino li raggiunse un attimo dopo, riportando i due compagni sfiniti. Varric era praticamente illeso, a parte un lungo graffio su una coscia che non sanguinava neanche più, ma l’espressione sardonica era franata da qualche parte tra l’arena e le celle. Prima di riuscire a chiedergli qualcosa, però, Hawke vide Fenris alle sue spalle e la reazione istintiva fu di controllare dove fosse la ferita fatale che lo aveva ridotto così. Ma il petto scolpito era intatto, non c’era sangue sulle cosce e l’unico segno della battaglia era un sopracciglio spaccato sopra a un occhio sgranato e iniettato di sangue. Gli era sembrato calmo e padrone del mondo di fronte alla battaglia e ora, nella relativa sicurezza della cella, quello che aveva di fronte era un uomo a pezzi. Fenris respirava a stento in brevi ansiti secchi dalle narici allargate e tremava così forte che i denti battevano.  
“Ma cosa…”  
“Hawke, Loghain: tocca a voi”. Orsino fece sedere Fenris su una panca e anche sul suo volto c’era un’espressione sinceramente preoccupata.  
“Fenris è ferito, non dovremmo chiamare il medicus o…”  
“No, non è ferito”. Il doctore afferrò così forte la frusta da far scricchiolare le articolazioni delle dita e liquidò in fretta l’argomento. “Vi aspetta una sfida non da poco, là fuori. Guylian ha un passato nella legione – come te, Loghain, ma si è indebitato così tanto da finire nel giro sbagliato. Non è eccezionalmente agile ma ha esperienza, e quello sarà il tuo obiettivo, Hawke. L’altro…”  
Il viso pallido si voltò per un istante verso Fenris, seduto rigido con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, quindi Orsino scosse la testa.  
“Loghain, l’altro è Samson”.  
“Samson il rosso?” chiese il gladiatore con piglio pratico.  
“Proprio lui. So che sei all’altezza ma ricordati, lui gioca sporco; fai lo stesso se vuoi…”  
Il naso aquilino di Loghain fremette mentre si avvicinava di un passo a Orsino; era di tutta la testa più alto di lui e i capelli neri rendevano inquietante il viso duro.  
“Io non gioco sporco. Io _vinco_ con onore”.  
Orsino sollevò un sopracciglio, per nulla impressionato. Poteva essere minuto in confronto a quel colosso eppure Hawke, di fronte a uno sguardo del genere, si sarebbe rannicchiato chiedendo scusa a priori.  
“ _Tu_ combatterai al meglio delle tue capacità. Voglio vederti uscire vivo da quest’arena, ci siamo capiti?”  
Loghain quasi sorrise – un evento raro – e annuì.  
“Terrò al sicuro il ragazzino, qui, e insieme faremo tremare le fondamenta di questo posto”.  
Hawke avrebbe voluto aggiungere qualcosa ma Varric batté la mano sulle sbarre.  
“Arrivano”, disse, teso. Come annunciato quattro guardie li raggiunsero e per Hawke ci fu a stento il tempo di farsi dare una pacca sul gomito da Varric, una stretta fugace che significava “tieni duro e torna vivo”.  
Avrebbe voluto rispondergli qualcosa, anche solo ammiccare, ma si trovò scortato sotto le volte basse e buie prima che il cervello si degnasse di collaborare.  
Quasi senza rendersene conto si trovò due spade in mano e il sole negli occhi; provò a deglutire ma si sentiva la gola piena di polvere, e di fianco a lui Loghain era una statua, scacchi di luce e ombra oltre le sbarre e il profilo da soldato pronto alla guerra.  
Hawke sbirciò di lato; col passare delle ore la tribuna non era più così abbacinante e lo vide. Un lampo di capelli biondi, una tunica bianca, alto e immobile.  
Anders era coraggioso ad affrontare quell’incubo che si ripresentava con la testa alta e lo sguardo fermo, e Hawke non poteva essere da meno.  
Prese un profondo respiro e ruotò le spalle.  
“Sono pronto”, disse alla fine, e Loghain lo guardò.  
“Non puoi che esserlo”, commentò. Poi la porta di metallo si spalancò e l’arena urlò al loro ingresso.  
Finito il tempo dei pensieri e dei ricordi, ora esisteva solo il sole che si rifletteva sul marmo delle gradinate e la costellazione di visi accesi dall’eccitazione, fissi su di loro. Loghain entrò con spada e scudo sollevati e levò il braccio al cielo, generando un’ondata di entusiasmo tutt’attorno.  
Hawke scrollò le spalle e rigirò le armi nei pugni, acutamente consapevole della tensione che delineava ogni suo muscolo, della solidità delle ossa che scattavano mentre stringeva i pugni attorno alle spade. Loghain finì la sua breve parata e si piantò davanti alla tribuna d’onore, mento in fuori e occhi puntati su Meredith. Hawke lo imitò – fino a un certo punto, perché il suo sguardo sfiorò solo la domina e il suo abito argentato, scintillante quasi quanto la rete di Varric, e il suo ospite, un uomo allampanato dai capelli grigi.   
Anders era lì, alle spalle della domina e con la faccia di chi fosse pronto a uccidere – e lo era, si disse Hawke, anche se forse nemmeno lui se n’era reso conto. Sembrava pericoloso, con quell’espressione feroce che smentiva il profilo delicato del lungo collo e le mani eleganti. Non era un gladiatore, ma di certo era un guerriero. Il cuore gli si gonfiò per l’istante prezioso in cui i loro sguardi si allacciarono e Hawke commise un atto di ribellione. Loghain tese il braccio per salutare i padroni, ma le mani di Hawke rimasero risolutamente lungo i fianchi, aggrappate alle armi.  
Un brusio si levò dalla folla e il viso di Meredith si indurì. Hawke si costrinse a distogliere l’attenzione da Anders e la concentrò sulla domina; un guizzo del sopracciglio, un mezzo sorriso e la sfida era lanciata.  
Ora si trattava solo di sopravvivere. Di uccidere… chi?  
I due avversari fecero il loro ingresso all’altro capo dell’arena e Loghain ringhiò dall’angolo della bocca.  
“Non voltarti, peggioreresti la tensione. Orsino ci ha detto tutto ciò che c’era da sapere e tu sei all’altezza del compito: questo ti basti. Pensa a Guylian e non preoccuparti per me”.  
Quel giorno non si sentiva molto in vena di obbedire e sbirciò con la coda dell’occhio i due gladiatori acclamati che si aggiungevano a loro per porgere i saluti al palco d’onore.  
Guylian doveva essere l’uomo con i capelli rasati e una rete non dissimile da quella di Varric; Hawke valutò che la sua figura tozza non doveva essere particolarmente agile, ma lo stesso si sarebbe potuto dire di Varric, eppure lo aveva visto combattere e sapeva quanto potesse essere pericoloso. Si trattava solo di accorciare al massimo le distanze e impedirgli di catturarlo – come se fosse semplice. Meglio comunque che dover affrontare Samson: lo scudo e l’elaborata armatura che indossava, una corazza a coprirgli il torace, bracciali e spallacci intarsiati, erano smaltati di rosso. E rossi erano gli occhi, la sclera iniettata di sangue attorno a iridi chiare, dalle pupille dilatate. Si accorse dell’occhiata di Hawke e rispose con un sogghigno tutto denti lunghi e affilati, inquietante.  
Un basso ringhio gli rimbombò in fondo alla gola in reazione a quella minaccia, adrenalina pura che gli scorreva nelle vene; poi i corni cantarono e non ci fu più tempo per altro se non per il clamore delle armi.  
La sfida era iniziata.  
Senza concedersi di valutare le mosse degli avversari Hawke si abbassò sulle gambe e scartò di lato; una coincidenza fortunata, o forse un guizzo di reattività da animale selvatico, perché la rete di Guylian volteggiò bassa e atterrò nella sabbia proprio dove un attimo prima si era trovato il suo braccio destro. Questa volta fu il suo turno di sogghignare, perché il gladiatore era in una posizione di svantaggio, con il braccio teso e intrappolato nella sua stessa rete; Hawke ruotò sui talloni e troppo tardi si accorse che il tridente del retiarius era scattato verso l’alto. La spada finì intrappolata tra le punte e Hawke perse il vantaggio: il colpo con la seconda lama prese il gladiatore sulla spalla coperta di cuoio e riuscì giusto a farlo indietreggiare, liberandolo.  
C’era solo quello nella sua vita, in quel preciso istante. Solo Guylian che tentava un’altra frustata con la rete, solo la sabbia che cedeva sotto i piedi mentre Hawke balzava all’indietro. Respiro che si faceva affannato, il tonfo delle spade e degli scudi mentre Loghain incalzava Samson – Hawke era sabbia, sangue e furia, e nella testa non c’era spazio per nient’altro. L’ennesimo lancio di Guylian lo sfiorò davvero, i piccoli pesi che sfilavano troppo vicino alle ginocchia, il tridente che saettava in avanti.  
Più vicino. Doveva portarsi più vicino.  
Si incurvò indietro per schivare l’ennesimo affondo e vide, sul volto dell’avversario, qualcosa di incoraggiante. Doveva avere almeno una dozzina d’anni più di lui e stava sudando tanto. Troppo: viso paonazzo, gocce che gli scivolavano dalla testa lucida lungo il collo sporco.  
Guylian si stava stancando molto più in fretta di lui.  
Il pubblico trattenne il fiato per qualcosa di inatteso che stava accadendo dietro di lui e che non aveva modo di approfondire. Era più importante continuare ad aggirare Guylian, attaccando senza troppa intenzione con affondi rapidi che lo costringessero a parare, a perdere la posizione rendendo inutilizzabile la rete. L’uomo ansimava pesantemente quando finalmente riuscì a penetrare la guardia e a ferirlo di striscio al fianco – nulla più che una linea sottile da cui colava una singola, vivida goccia rossa, ma la vista del sangue svegliò la parte più brutale della mente di Hawke. Un profondo respiro, un ruggito e caricò, le spade alte, la certezza della vittoria.  
Non arrivò a destinazione. Qualcosa di grosso e pesante lo colpì dietro ai polpacci e il progetto di salto si trasformò in una caduta di faccia che gli riempì la bocca di sabbia.  
La mente si divincolò fuori dalla confusione per un rapido controllo: no, non era ferito, aveva male alle gambe ma le muoveva, niente sangue, nulla di grave. Si voltò appena per vedere Samson raddrizzarsi dopo avergli schiantato le gambe con lo scudo; rideva ancora, il bastardo! Loghain stava sanguinando – l’intera coscia destra era lucida di sangue fresco, eppure non c’erano ferite visibili. Gli faceva male, si vedeva dalla smorfia a ogni passo, ma non sembrava sufficiente a fermarlo.  
Hawke provò a rialzarsi e un’ombra passò sul sole. Riuscì a stento a rotolare sul fianco, ma la rete lo prese ugualmente e lo schiacciò a terra. Un respiro, una bestemmia soffocata e Guylian fu su di lui, gli occhi sgranati e le punte del tridente che scintillavano al sole. Hawke si rannicchiò per evitare il primo affondo e sfilare un braccio da sotto la rete, grato del movimento laterale che le aveva impedito di coprirlo del tutto.  
Il pubblico gridava e tremava, che lo volesse morto o temesse per lui impossibile a dirsi. E nemmeno gli importava: Guylian affondò una, due volte riuscendo solo a colpire la sabbia e il cuoio delle protezioni – e quella rete non gli stava rendendo le cose più facili, visto che sollevandola e tendendola Hawke evitò un terzo assalto, anche se le punte gli graffiarono la pelle dall’avambraccio, dove il bracciale di cuoio si agganciava al muscolo.  
Uno spiraglio, ecco cosa gli serviva, e mentre si divincolava come uno stupido pesce prigioniero lo vide. Guylian strattonò il tridente e lo trasse indietro, arcuandosi abbastanza da scoprire il fianco.  
L’angolazione era sbagliata, la rete quasi lo accecava e si era dimenticato di respirare da chissà quanto, ma Hawke agì ugualmente. Mentre il tridente calava di nuovo fece scattare verso l’alto il braccio libero; le tre punte si incastrarono contro la spada bloccata dalla rete e scavarono altrettanti buchi nella pelle del petto, ma la lama di Hawke penetrò. A fondo, un singolo gesto di una precisione folle e insensata che scivolò tra le costole di Guylian e si fece strada nel polmone.  
Gli occhi dell’uomo divennero enormi e vacui e la folla esultò quando il sangue gli scese in una cascatella scarlatta sul mento e sul collo. Crollò carponi e Hawke si agitò per liberarsi dalla rete, un’impresa più difficile di quanto avesse sperato e molto più goffa di quanto sembrasse giusto, cosa che fece ridere di gusto la gente nell’arena. Finché c’era ancora il pericolo di Samson, comunque, non aveva tempo per soffermarsi su dettagli come l’imbarazzo o l’aver ucciso di nuovo. Guylian si accasciò sul fianco, dimenticato, lui e il suo tridente, e Hawke si rialzò, passandosi una mano sulle tre ferite sul petto; nulla di grave, ma sanguinavano.  
Loghain non se la stava vedendo bene, ferito e costretto a una costante ritirata dagli attacchi di Samson… la cui spada era ancora pulita.  
Lo stomaco di Hawke ebbe uno strano guizzo, la sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato; incrociare gli occhi di Loghain, pallido e con le labbra strette sui denti, non fece che confermare quell’impressione.  
In quell’istante sospeso nel tempo Hawke si concentrò sulle chiazze rosse sulla punta delle dita e una rabbia animalesca gli vibrò nel petto. Si pulì la mano contro il viso in una barbarica pittura di guerra e gridò nel correre verso Samson.  
Sapeva che non lo avrebbe colpito con tutto quel chiasso, ma non era quello che aveva in mente. Il gladiatore si voltò e fu costretto ad alzare lo scudo, contro cui Hawke si schiantò. Riuscì a rimbalzare via con una mezza capriola e un atterraggio abbastanza agile da poter subito scattare di nuovo all’attacco.  
Loghain colpì prima di lui e la spada immacolata di Samson gli saltò via di mano.  
Ci fu un altro di quei momenti senza tempo in cui tutti e tre si guardarono – gli occhi arrossati di Samson, stupito, e quelli color ghiaccio dalle pupille ridotte a punture di spillo di Loghain. E Hawke avrebbe fatto qualcosa a parte decidere di attaccare di nuovo, ma il filo si spezzò e Samson colpì. Disarmato com’era si abbassò e ruotò su se stesso, sbattendo lo scudo contro Loghain, troppo provato dall’ultimo attacco andato a segno per reagire: lo ribaltò sulla schiena mandandolo a cadere a un metro di distanza.  
Fu allora che Hawke lo vide. Un baluginio, meno del riflesso del sole sulla sabbia – ma nel posto sbagliato. Samson si voltò di scatto verso Hawke descrivendo un arco con il braccio disarmato, che però disarmato non era. Hawke si riparò con il braccio e la punta del lungo, sottile pugnale infilato nel bracciale del gladiatore segnò il cuoio della protezione.  
Si era giocato la posizione e un attacco efficace, ma non era disposto a cedere proprio adesso che alla tensione dello scontro si aggiungeva l’indignazione della scorrettezza. Raddrizzò il gomito con cui aveva parato il colpo sleale e l’impugnatura della spada si schiantò contro la tempia coperta di capelli unti e neri di Samson. Il sordo _thud_ dell’impatto corse lungo il polso di Hawke e subito fu coperto dal grido di battaglia di Loghain.  
Da dove avesse recuperato quella forza era impossibile a dirsi, ma era lì, scudo abbandonato e spada brandita a due mani contro il nemico. L’arco d’acciaio si accese nel cielo e prese Samson tra il collo e la spalla; la corazza divenne ancora più rossa quando la lama si fece strada attraverso il cuoio lavorato e fracassò le ossa. Hawke si rimise in equilibrio e gemette all’unisono con la folla per l’esplosione di carne e sangue con cui Samson, ancora stordito per l’impatto, scivolava lentamente in ginocchio. Cercò di coprirsi la gola con una mano tremante e nel far ciò il pugnale nascosto brillò sotto gli occhi di tutti. Hawke, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quell’orrendo spettacolo, lo guardò negli occhi mentre moriva in fretta, gorgogliando parole senza senso contro la sabbia.  
Ci fu una pausa di silenzio così assoluta da permettergli di sentire il proprio respiro affannoso e persino il sangue che gli scorreva nel corpo. Alzò lentamente lo sguardo mentre il boato di eccitazione faceva vibrare le scalinate.  
Una cantilena rimbombava nell’aria.  
 _Fe-rel-den!  
_ _Fe-rel-den!  
_ Loghain sghignazzò e zoppicò verso di lui reggendosi il fianco, e Hawke quasi non si accorse quando gli afferrò il polso e gli sollevò il braccio in aria. La folla ruggì e a lui non importava.  
Voleva solo perdersi nel sorriso disperato di Anders, in piedi con le mani strette al petto dietro Meredith e il suo ospite, dimenticato da tutti ma non da lui – non da Hawke che si saziò del sollievo folle nei suoi occhi.  
Aveva un altro giorno da vivere. Un altro giorno per loro e per il suo giuramento.  
Il pubblico era tutto in piedi.  
 _Fe-rel-den!  
_ “Ce l’hanno con te”, ansimò Loghain senza lasciare il braccio di Hawke.  
Questo lo fece riscuotere.  
“Co-con me?” Lo guardò di sbieco e lo vide, cadaverico e con un sorriso sulle labbra, annuire deciso.  
“Ma io mi chiamo…”  
 _Hawke_. Un nome, una promessa – il nome di suo padre, di suo fratello, di quella cerca quasi senza speranza in cui si era imbarcato.  
Scrollò la testa sotto il sole e tornò a guardare Anders.  
Era qualcosa più che un gladiatore e quello sguardo dorato glielo ricordava a ogni respiro. Si strappò dal pugno di Loghain e ingoiò tutta l’aria che i suoi polmoni potevano contenere e qualcosa in più.  
Il grido che gli squarciò la gola risuonò fino al cielo.  
“ _Il mio nome è_ _HAWKE_!”  
E il popolo lo osannò ancora di più, ignaro della sua rabbia e del suo odio. Ignaro della luce nuova che si era accesa sul viso di Meredith, di quel cipiglio serio e riflessivo.  
Non aveva più alcuna importanza.  
La tensione lo lasciò all’improvviso e, sebbene fosse quasi illeso, Hawke barcollò sulle ginocchia. Vennero le guardie a scortarli fuori e fu solo mentre si infilavano nel buio delle celle che si voltò verso Loghain.  
“Alla fine è andata. Abbiamo vinto e siamo vivi”. Gli tremava la voce, roca per la fatica e il lungo grido. Loghain era un paio di passi dietro di lui ed emise un piccolo verso soffocato, non proprio una risata.  
“Tu sì. Io no”. E si accasciò a terra con un sospiro.

 

 

**Ad bestias**

**Condannati alle bestie nell'arena**


	11. Odium generis humani

L’etichetta, la prudenza e il semplice buon senso avrebbero richiesto che si tenesse alle spalle di Cullen mentre scendevano verso il cortile, ma Anders non eccelleva in nessuna delle tre qualità. Gli camminava di fianco a lunghi passi tesi che costringevano la guardia a trotterellare per tenergli dietro, e il miscuglio di sfinimento e paura gli rendeva impossibile preoccuparsi delle regole.  
“Chi?”  
Cullen, inviato dalla domina, era stato drastico: uno dei gladiatori era ferito e sembrava qualcosa di serio.  
“Quello del Ferelden”. La voce del soldato era piatta e diretta come la sua andatura; Anders si bloccò e trattenne rumorosamente il fiato mentre le immagini dell’arena gli scorrevano di nuovo davanti agli occhi. Un graffio sulla spalla, quelle piccole ferite sul torace che avevano sanguinato – troppo? Erano più gravi di quanto gli fosse sembrato? Lo scontro era vivido nella sua memoria, ogni stoccata e goccia di sangue incise nella sua mente nei colori dell’incubo. Hawke – no, non poteva essere lui, non di nuovo. Vacillò e si appoggiò al muro per un istante, e Cullen lo scoprì.  
“Allora? Sbrigati!”  
“ _Chi_?” chiese di nuovo con voce roca, cui Cullen rispose accigliandosi.  
“Ha importanza? Devi curarlo e basta, e…” Poi un sospiro gli sfuggì dalle labbra e l’espressione severa si attenuò; di colpo parve molto giovane. “Sì, immagino abbia importanza. Loghain”.  
Il sollievo piegò le ginocchia di Anders e per un attimo sentì la parete strisciargli contro le dita mentre si accasciava. No, non poteva – non ancora.  
Hawke era vivo. Il resto non aveva importanza immediata: forse sarebbe stato punito per non aver curato al meglio il ferito, forse non avrebbe potuto farci nulla, ma erano tutte evenienze di cui si sarebbe preoccupato in un secondo momento.  
Riprese a camminare prima che Cullen potesse rimproverarlo di nuovo e lo superò mentre si inoltravano lungo il corridoio. Una piccola folla si era radunata di fronte all’ambulatorio, un manipolo di gladiatori che tendevano il collo oltre le torce.  
“… stare fermo, va bene? Ora arriva…”  
“Quel ciarlatano con le sue piantine e la sua spocchia e…”  
“Stai zitto, medicus! Anders è qui, Loghain, vedrai che potrà fare qualcosa”. La voce di Orsino oscillava tra la rabbia e una gentilezza che non poteva aver spazio nella sabbia insanguinata del ludus. Cullen fece spostare i gladiatori con qualche pacca sulle spalle e Anders avanzò.  
Fino a pochi mesi prima sarebbe fuggito in preda al panico di fronte a tutti quegli sguardi arcigni, a quelle montagne di carne e ottusa violenza. Ora sapeva solo che c’era qualcuno da salvare. Forse.  
“Ehi, biondino”. Varric, appollaiato sulla soglia e ancora sporco di sabbia e sudore, guardò in su verso di lui. “Pensi di riuscire a farci un miracolo?”  
“Non… non lo so. Sono qui per provarci, questo è sicuro”, rispose Anders cercando di suonare indifferente, ma quando osservò la piccola stanza in penombra incrociò il viso di Hawke e il cuore gli perse un battito. Era sfinito, imbrattato del sangue di almeno tre persone e con gli occhi segnati dalla stanchezza ma lo cercava. Lo voleva anche in quel momento di stasi e attesa, con la mano stretta sulla spalla del compagno sdraiato sul tavolaccio.  
“Eccoti qui, ragazzo”. Orsino lo venne a recuperare dalla porta e lo trascinò in avanti, di fianco al ferito. Il medicus era in disparte, braccia conserte e la sua solita espressione lugubre più convinta che mai.  
“Poi non dite che non ve lo avevo detto, io, che…”  
Orsino lo fulminò con lo sguardo e Hawke affondò di più le dita nella spalla del compagno mentre Anders avanzava verso il ferito. Era peggio che pallido, la pelle aveva un omogeneo colorito grigiastro e le labbra erano incolori; alla luce delle torce solo i lunghi capelli neri, ora sciolti sulle spalle, e gli occhi azzurri e vigili erano quelli di un uomo vivo. C’era testardaggine nello sguardo e nella linea dura delle labbra, il rifiuto della morte.  
“Ovviamente secondo medicus sono spacciato”, disse Loghain in un sospiro che voleva essere una risata. Hawke sbuffò e arricciò un angolo della bocca in un sogghigno.  
“Non ritenerti tanto speciale, siamo morti tutti almeno otto volte secondo lui”.  
Anders fece cenno a Cullen di fargli luce e si chinò a cercare la ferita. Qualcuno aveva lavato Loghain e i segni che aveva sul corpo – un lungo sfregio perpendicolare alla clavicola, un lembo di carne sollevata sul fianco, un ginocchio incrostato di sangue rappreso – non sembravano così gravi da giustificarne le condizioni. Gli appoggiò una mano sul torace e ascoltò il ritmo del cuore, i suoni del respiro e li trovò regolari. Deboli ma privi di gorgoglii minacciosi: il problema non era lì.  
Il mondo, con i suoi sussurri preoccupati e l’odore di tanti corpi stipati assieme, con la paura e lo strazio di rivivere la morte di Karl, con la minaccia di Meredith e lo sguardo acceso di Hawke su di lui, smise di esistere. C’erano solo quel corpo che si stava raffreddando sotto le sue mani e la disperata ricerca di una causa.  
Fece scivolare le dita sull’addome e premette con circospezione dalle parti dello stomaco – nessuna reazione – e poi più in basso. Loghain era grosso e massiccio ma soprattutto era troppo pieno del suo ridicolo orgoglio di guerriero per lasciarsi sfuggire un verso di dolore, ma Anders ci era abituato; il fremito nel respiro sarebbe passato inosservato a molti ma non a lui. Lo sbirciò inclinando la testa di lato e vide che aveva stretto le labbra.  
Palpò più in basso e la tensione nei muscoli divenne più intensa; sollevò la mano e indicò a Cullen di abbassare la torcia, e la luce gli mostrò la chiazza rossa che gli imbrattava il perizoma di tela grezza. Una scheggia di paura gli fremette nelle ossa; infilò due dita oltre la cintura e la abbassò di poco.  
Eccolo lì. Un buco, una ferita piccola e dai margini puliti da cui fuoriusciva una striscia di sangue nero sotto le fiamme.  
Una sciocchezza, apparentemente.  
Una condanna senza appello.  
Orsino si sporse sopra alla sua spalla.  
“Allora? Se il medicus ha di nuovo emesso una sentenza di morte a vuoto è la volta buona che…”  
Anders alzò il viso e incontrò lo sguardo verde del doctore. Non ci fu bisogno di parlare perché Orsino lesse in fondo agli occhi di Anders e perse ogni tipo di espressione. Si alzò e prese la torcia di mano a Cullen.  
“Fuori. Tutti”, disse secco. Hawke scosse la testa e fece un passo in avanti.  
“Cosa? Non puoi farci uscire, è un nostro fratello! È…”  
“Hawke. Fuori”, ringhiò Orsino, e a nulla valse l’occhiata implorante che rivolse ad Anders.  
 _Mi dispiace_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma riuscì solo a scuotere la testa e indicargli l’uscita. Varric lo chiamò con un gesto della mano e uno sguardo triste, e alla fine Hawke dovette obbedire.  
Nel passare di fianco ad Anders gli sfiorò la mano e per un istante più breve di un battito di ciglia le loro dita si intrecciarono.  
Varric chiuse la porta e nella piccola stanza angusta rimasero solo Anders, Orsino, il medicus e il loro paziente.  
Loghain cercò di alzarsi su un gomito e Orsino lo fermò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
“Perché tanta sollecitudine, doctore?”  
Anders si passò le mani tra i capelli e li sciolse. Non conosceva quell’uomo se non per il ruolo che rivestiva nel ludus e non gli doveva alcuna pietà, eppure…  
“Loghain, giusto?”  
“Quante storie! Se fosse per me avrei già…” Orsino staccò la frusta dalla cintura e il medicus tacque con un brontolio. Li guardò tutti e, con un sospiro, si avviò alla porta, ma non senza fermarsi prima da Anders.  
“Ne ho persi tanti, ragazzino. O fai come me oppure non sopravvivi”, disse piano.  
“Grazie del consiglio”, gli rispose duro, anche se in fondo al tono sentì vibrare una nota di pena per quell’uomo. Il medicus scosse la testa e li lasciò.  
Per un attimo regnò il silenzio.  
“Sto morendo, vero?” chiese alla fine Loghain con molta calma. “Lo so già, stai tranquillo”.  
Anders si passò una mano sulla bocca e si appoggiò al muro.  
“Hai subito una ferita che ti ha perforato l’intestino e, credo, anche il fegato. Se sei fortunato morirai dissanguato nel giro di un paio d’ore, altrimenti…”  
“… altrimenti saranno giorni di agonia mentre la mia stessa merda mi invade il corpo, giusto?”  
Con un sussulto Anders lo guardò in faccia. Sorrideva e fissava il soffitto, le mani giunte sul petto; quando si accorse dello sguardo sollevò un sopracciglio nero. “Ero un soldato, no? Ne ho visti morire di uomini – probabilmente più di quanti ne abbia uccisi io stesso. Sono preparato ad andarmene, ragazzo, non preoccuparti”.  
Aveva ragione, ovviamente. Una ferita del genere all’addome poteva significare tre, quattro giorni di dolori lancinanti e non c’era nulla che lui potesse fare per salvarlo. Persino il più abile guaritore dell’intero Thedas avrebbe potuto farci niente.  
“Io… posso solo renderlo più facile. Meno doloroso, se vuoi”, disse allargando le mani, impotente. Poi un pensiero gli sfrecciò nella testa e gli fece levare il viso verso Orsino.  
Il doctore lesse oltre l’espressione di allarme e gli mise una mano sulla schiena, quasi una carezza.  
“Loghain sceglierà e potrò pensarci io, non occorre che lo faccia tu”.  
Era una mossa astuta, che gli avrebbe tolto la responsabilità di uccidere Loghain e forse gli avrebbe risparmiato la frusta di Meredith; quanto era forte l’influenza di Orsino sulla padrona? Doveva solo sperare che lo fosse abbastanza.  
“Mi dispiace”, disse a bassa voce.  
“Anche a me, in fin dei conti, ma non ho avuto una brutta vita. Ho combattuto quando dovevo farlo e anche quando volevo farlo, e…” La voce gli si spezzò, se per l’emozione o la sofferenza impossibile a dirsi.  
“Chiamo gli altri. È giusto che tu saluti i tuoi compagni”. La voce di Orsino era bassa, quasi dolce, e Anders si stupì nel sentire un simile affetto nel tono di chi doveva essere solo il più crudele degli schiavi.  
Rimase in disparte mentre la lenta processione di gladiatori veniva a porgere a Loghain i meritati omaggi, sorretto da Orsino in una più dignitosa posizione seduta. Loghain strinse tutte le mani che gli veniva porte e rise piano alla battuta che Varric, il naso un po’ rosso, gli brontolò all’orecchio.  
Fenris era scosso – no, peggio. Era uno straccio, gli occhi cerchiati di scuro sprofondati nelle orbite e un pallore che rivaleggiava con quello di Loghain. Si presero l’avambraccio e Loghain lo strinse in un breve, brusco abbraccio condito da un sussurro concitato all’orecchio. Fenris annuì e colpì piano la fronte del compagno con la propria, ma quando si voltò per andarsene Anders non poté che provare un brivido di preoccupazione. Aveva un aspetto orribile, e nonostante tutto il misto di rabbia e paura che ancora gli si agitava dentro Anders non si trattenne: tese una mano e fece per prendergli il braccio, ma Fenris scattò indietro.  
“Toccami e sei morto, schiavo”, sibilò tra i denti stretti, e Anders non dubitò neanche per un istante che fosse sincero, a giudicare dallo sguardo negli occhi chiari.  
“Volevo solo visitarti, sembri…”  
“Stammi lontano”, e se ne andò, sfiorando Hawke, l’ultimo della fila. Lo sguardo addolorato si accese di sospetto per un attimo, ma poi la porta si chiuse dietro di lui e negli occhi scuri tornò solo la tristezza.  
Loghain si stava stancando, e Anders scosse la testa con un pensiero sarcastico.  
 _Già, e se si stanca cosa succede? Muore? Troppo tardi_.  
“Avrei voluto fare di più”. La voce di Hawke era un sussurro affranto. “Se fossi stato più rapido a battere il mio avversario avrei…”  
“Sei stato più che abbastanza, Ferelden. E mi hai fatto un regalo che non speravo di ricevere”.  
Loghain prese la testa di Hawke e la tirò contro di sé, le fronti che cozzavano con un lieve tonfo. “Ho lasciato l’arena con centinaia di persone che inneggiavano alla mia patria, e riesco pensare a modi ben peggiori per andarsene”. Diede una pacca sulla spalla di Hawke e lo spinse indietro.  
“Mi dispiace così tanto…”  
“Lo so. Continua a combattere, Ferelden, per qualsiasi cosa ti faccia battere il cuore”.  
Hawke si sollevò dall’abbraccio e si passò il pugno sotto al naso. Nel far ciò si voltò verso Anders e annuì deciso una sola volta.  
 _Continua a combattere, Hawke, e io combatterò con te.  
_ Orsino si staccò dalla parete e raggiunse il tavolo, un braccio sulle spalle di Loghain e il viso serio.  
“Andate. Tutti e due”, e accennò anche ad Anders. “E dite di preparare la pira”.  
Hawke non fece nemmeno finta di nascondere il gesto con cui prese Anders per mano e lo portò fuori. Un ultimo sguardo a Loghain, un addio a quell’uomo per cui non aveva provato nulla e la cui morte, ora, faceva dolere qualcosa in fondo alla sua anima e uscì, chiudendosi alle spalle il sibilo del coltello di Orsino che lasciava il fodero.  
Il ludus era stranamente silenzioso. Per un attimo lui e Hawke rimasero fermi in mezzo al corridoio buio. Non ci fu bisogno di eseguire l’ordine di Orsino, perché oltre le colonne tutti i compagni erano già impegnati nel monotono rituale di disporre le fascine in mezzo al cortile.  
Sapevano già cosa fare. Non era la prima volta.  
Avevano un attimo per loro in quel luogo strano sospeso tra la vita che scorreva come sempre nella sabbia del cortile e la morte che si manifestava nell’ambulatorio. A metà strada tra l’esistenza e la fine, tra la ribellione e la routine. Anders si voltò e prese il viso di Hawke tra le mani, sollevandolo verso di sé.  
“Sei vivo”, mormorò.  
Hawke non rispose, non a parole, almeno. Gli afferrò i fianchi e lo attirò contro di sé in un bacio affamato. Anders trattenne il fiato – li avrebbero visti, e forse qualcuno di meno affidabile di Varric, e allora…  
 _Ma chi voglio prendere in giro? Non mi interessa. Voglio solo questo, solo Hawke_ , e lo spinse indietro contro la parete. Ogni carezza era uno schiaffo al destino, una sfida alla morte. La lingua di Hawke pulsava contro la sua e le sue mani, ancora sporche di sangue, gli sollevarono la tunica e afferrarono la carne sottostante.  
“Ho avuto paura”, Hawke si scostò di un soffio dalla sua bocca. “Non voglio morire”.  
“Non morirai”, e lo baciò di nuovo con rabbia. “Hai giurato”.  
“Rimani con me, Anders”. I denti di Hawke gli affondarono nel lato del collo, così forte da strappargli un rantolo e accendere il desiderio di sentire di nuovo quella sensazione, quel dolore meraviglioso. Fece scorrere le dita lungo gli addominali ancora contratti e le infilò oltre la cintura, a sfiorare la punta umida, calda. Era pronto a farsi strappare la veste lì, davanti a tutti, se solo…  
La porta si aprì e si richiuse con un tonfo, e Orsino emerse dall’ambulatorio. Anders si costrinse a fare un passo indietro e Hawke si morse forte il labbro passandosi l’avambraccio sugli occhi.  
Come ad asciugarli?  
“Ecco fatto”, disse il doctore rinfoderando il pugnale con un sospiro triste. Si fermò al loro fianco e abbassò le spalle; di colpo sembrò più vecchio, stanco, con quel profilo nobile che stonava nello squallore del ludus ora stranamente fragile. Si voltò a guardarli e, Anders ne fu certo, capì anche troppo.  
Ma era una persona per bene, Orsino, nonostante gli anni di schiavitù lo avessero segnato.  
“Ora andrò ad avvisare domina Meredith. Sospetto sarebbe meglio se non vi faceste trovare qui per quando farò ritorno”.  
Aveva ragione, dannazione.  
“Sì, io…”  
Hawke tirò su col naso e Anders fregò il piede a terra, ma Orsino non si mosse.  
“Anders. Vai, ora: lo dico per il vostro bene”.  
Giusto il tempo di un ultimo sguardo disperato con Hawke – _ho bisogno di te, ti voglio così tanto che mi fa male tutto il corpo eppure devo lasciarti_ – e se ne andò con i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi.  
Aveva fatto quel che poteva, ovvero niente, e ora si sentiva ricoperto dalla quiete della morte, che aleggiava in aria come cenere e soffocava tutte le altre sensazioni.  
Si guardò le mani, quegli strumenti eleganti, tutti dita lunghe e pelle coperta di lentiggini, e le strinse a pugno. Non aveva potuto salvare Loghain, ma se ci fosse stato Hawke su quel tavolo?  
 _No. Non era lui. Hawke è vivo e sta bene, il passato non si può cambiare e non deve pesare sulle mie azioni future._  
Strinse i denti e salì i pochi scalini verso la domus, verso la luce che inondava le vaste sale.  
La sensazione della cenere sulla pelle, però, non voleva saperne di andarsene.

 

La chiazza nera della pira di Loghain era un cratere aperto sull’aldilà in mezzo al cortile e non bastò la pioggia del giorno successivo a lavar via l’odore di bruciato, un crudele memento del destino di tutti loro. Anders fu quasi grato del compito monotono e faticoso che Petrice gli aveva imposto – portare anfore su anfore di vino dalla cantina alla cucina gli aveva permesso di rubare qualche sorso non diluito e di allontanare per un po’ i pensieri. Il misto di bramosia, rabbia e sofferenza che lo tormentava impallidì in lontananza e gli lasciò la testa gradevolmente vuota.  
La casa ferveva di attività dalle prime luci dell’alba, quando Petrice aveva radunato tutti gli schiavi per annunciare l’idea della domina.  
“Una festa. Una grande festa, e mi aspetto che questa casa rispecchi il prestigio della nostra signora”.  
“Una festa? E per cosa?” chiese Anders senza sapersi trattenere. Petrice lo gelò con lo sguardo ma rispose.  
“Ai giochi di ieri Danarius ha perso due gladiatori, la domina solo uno. È un modo di risarcirlo e di mantenere buoni rapporti con lui”.  
 _Fantastico, non uno ma due schiavisti per cena. Sarà una serata deliziosa_ , pensò con una smorfia che alla liberta non sfuggì. Il viso pallido divenne ancora più duro.  
“L’occasione è importante, quindi sarà bene che tutto sia impeccabile, dal vino ai fiori all’intrattenimento per la serata. Non aspettatevi alcuna pietà se non vi comporterete come vi viene richiesto… e rendetevi presentabili. Soprattutto voi quattro”, e indicò Aveline, Merrill, Isabela e, con un sogghigno, Anders. “Servirete il vino durante lo spettacolo”.  
Anders percepì il cipiglio di Aveline incresparle la fronte e gli sembrò di leggerle nel pensiero: quale spettacolo? Ma era abbastanza obbediente da non porre la domanda, mentre lui e Isabela abbastanza furbi da non farlo. Merrill semplicemente non capiva e stava a capo chino.  
Il sole iniziava a tramontare quando Danarius arrivò alla villa. Anders lo sbirciò da dietro un angolo mentre Merrill gli porgeva una ciotola di acqua calda e petali di rosa per sciacquarsi le mani; l’ordinata barba grigia e gli occhi azzurri dalle palpebre pesanti gli avevano già dato i brividi quando lo aveva incontrato sulla tribuna d’onore, ma era stato troppo terrorizzato per Hawke da ascoltarne i discorsi. Ora lo osservò entrare in casa, alto e avvolto in vesti grigie e porpora che lo facevano sembrare ancora più allampanato, e quel sogghigno pacato mentre salutava Meredith con un bacio gli diede i brividi. Ecco qualcuno a cui piaceva fare schifo.  
Per fortuna, forse, la serata si rivelò talmente concitata da lasciare poco tempo per l’odio; prima ancora che facesse buio Anders si trovò con la schiena indolenzita per gli innumerevoli viaggi su e giù dalle cantine e dalla cucina al salottino privato dove Meredith intratteneva il suo ospite con una conversazione elegante e precisa. Nessuno dei due rideva molto ma c’era una scintilla sinceramente divertita nei loro occhi che mandò una scossa di orrore lungo la schiena di Anders.  
“… meglio prenderli quando sono piccoli. Sto sperimentando con l’inserimento nel ludus di bambini sotto i dodici anni – debitamente abituati dai loro compiti di schiavo, s’intende – e negli ultimi anni ho avuto qualche soddisfazione”. Danarius bevve un sorso di vino e si leccò le labbra. “Ma ovviamente già sai a cosa mi riferisco”.  
“Un dono assolutamente gradito, mio caro amico, ma ti chiederei di cambiare argomento: ho una sorpresa in serbo per te, questa sera, e non voglio rovinarla”. Meredith era seria e assorta come sempre e il piccolo seguito di Danarius – gente della stessa risma di Petrice, abituata a ridere e dire di sì a ogni richiesta di quello che poteva non essere il loro padrone ma che li comandava comunque a bacchetta – emise un verso di deliziata anticipazione.  
Lungo le pareti Aveline, Merrill e Isabela, con i capelli lucidi e profumati di fiori e le vesti più succinte del solito, stavano a capo chino con le mani giunte. Aveline, in particolare, le stringeva così tanto da far sporgere le nocche, e il viso pallido era paonazzo. Anders provò un attimo di pena per quel suo imbarazzo, subito coperto, mentre riprendeva la propria posizione contro il muro, da un sussulto di stupore.  
Cullen era tra i centurioni di guardia alla piccola festa privata ma non c’era niente di solenne sul suo viso, solo il pallore di chi stesse per vomitare. Lo sguardo fisso in avanti, gli occhi strizzati contro le torce e un velo di sudore sulla fronte: quel ragazzo non stava bene o era sconvolto, e nessuna delle due cose prometteva nulla di buono.  
Le pietanze fluivano una dopo l’altra, tutto ciò che di raffinato il mercato di Kirkwall potesse fornire. Il pesce era fresco e la frutta cosparsa di miele e menta così lucida da sembrare fatta di ceramica, almeno fino a che non ci si affondavano i denti e il succo esplodeva in bocca. Petrice si cacciò in bocca un fico e si leccò le dita senza trovare niente di cui lamentarsi, e già questo aveva dell’incredibile, per Anders.  
Nonostante tutto l’astio iniziava a sentirsi rilassato: la serata stava proseguendo senza intoppi e non era certo la prima festa cui assisteva, quindi sapeva benissimo che presto il vino avrebbe fatto il suo lavoro e prima o poi tutti sarebbero stati abbastanza sbronzi da non riuscire a far altro che ciondolare in giro senza prestare più attenzione agli schiavi.  
Il cuore gli accelerò.  
Poteva essere la serata giusta per trovare un luogo abbastanza appartato e buio per sé e Hawke. Il pensiero gli mozzò il fiato e si trovò a servire da bere con più entusiasmo di prima. Se avesse ridotto la diluizione del vino sarebbe successo tutto ancora prima, anche se non poteva arrischiarsi a esagerare o qualcuno se ne sarebbe accorto.  
Era qualcosa di molto piacevole su cui concentrarsi ma al tempo stesso una distrazione. Si perse parte del dialogo tra Meredith e Danarius e batté le palpebre per la perplessità quando Isabela si staccò dalla parete. Non si era neanche accorto che Meredith l’avesse chiamata.  
“Portali qui. Quello del Ferelden e Fenris”.  
Isabela poté solo chinare il capo in un cenno di assenso ma Anders, nell’improvviso brivido di tensione che gli corse per i muscoli, la vide mordersi forte il labbro mentre si voltava.  
Lo spettacolo, certo: Meredith avrebbe fatto combattere il vincitore degli ultimi giochi con quello che era risaputo essere il gladiatore più forte del ludus. Una dimostrazione di potere più che un regalo agli ospiti… eppure qualcosa non gli tornava.  
Troppo semplice, non sarebbe da lei.  
Danarius sembrò pensarla allo stesso modo.  
“Ma come, Meredith, tutto qui? Non certo qualcosa che possa sorprendermi o che non abbia già visto…”  
Meredith sorrise e morse un acino d’uva.  
“Ti sono mai sembrata una persona scontata, vecchio mio?”  
Con una risata sommessa Danarius strizzò gli occhi come un gatto.  
“No, questo proprio no…”  
“E allora vedrai che tu e la tua casa vi divertirete”.  
Isabela tornò poco dopo con Orsino, il viso pallido che si sforzava di rimanere neutro ma gli occhi che saettavano nervosi tra la domina e il suo ospite; Fenris e Hawke erano alle loro spalle, alcuni passi indietro, e Anders provò a deglutire senza riuscirci.  
Si perse buona parte delle presentazioni – Meredith sembrava piuttosto entusiasta di Orsino a giudicare dal tono – mentre guardava i due gladiatori. Avevano i polsi incatenati ed erano lucidi di olio; il modo in cui la patina scintillante faceva splendere i muscoli di Hawke rendendolo simile a una statua animata, oro vivo sotto le fiamme delle torce, strappò più di un mormorio ammirato dalla platea, e Anders stesso sospirò. Guardarsi negli occhi era troppo pericoloso ma sapeva che Hawke lo aveva notato, quasi un filo incandescente unisse i loro pensieri.  
Fenris si affacciò al suo fianco e qualcosa si incastrò nel flusso delle riflessioni di Anders.  
La sera precedente gli era sembrato sofferente per una ferita nascosta. Ora aveva l’aspetto di un cadavere e solo gli occhi sgranati e lucidi erano quelli di una creatura vivente. Era così pallido che gli elaborati arabeschi sulla pelle scura non si notavano quasi più e su quella pelle tanto incolore le sopracciglia scure spiccavano in una linea rigida e tesa. Pugni stretti, catene che tintinnavano, mandibola contratta: Fenris aveva _paura_.  
“Ma guarda, il mio cucciolo. Mi fa tanto piacere rivederti, lupacchiotto; non vieni a salutarmi?” La voce di Danarius era bassa, dolce, e ad Anders venne subito da vomitare. Hawke era immobile, testa alta e sguardo fisso oltre la sagoma di Meredith, ma quando Fenris mosse un passo incerto in avanti e andò a inginocchiarsi ai piedi del lanista i pugni si contrassero sotto ai ceppi.  
Fenris camminò a capo chino, tremante, fino al triclinio di Danarius che gli tendeva la mano e si inginocchiò. La nausea di Anders peggiorò quando lo vide sporgersi con uno spasmo a baciare quella mano; le dita lunghe e ossute dello schiavista salirono ad accarezzargli la guancia e i lisci capelli candidi – e l’impossibile accadde. Tremando e ansimando per una rabbia che gli faceva digrignare i denti Fenris si appoggiò a quella carezza.  
“Ti ricordi ancora come ci si comporta con i tuoi padroni, vedo. Molto bravo, cucciolo. Molto bravo”, e con un buffetto gli indicò di alzarsi.  
Anders rivalutò le sue considerazioni: adesso Fenris era _davvero_ sconvolto, con lo sguardo vuoto e i denti che battevano piano. Isabela ansimava sommessamente lì accanto, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure di furia.  
Anche Orsino, di solito così impassibile, socchiuse le labbra in una protesta muta.  
“Un dono davvero prezioso quello che mi hai fatto, Danarius. Come vedi gli anni nel ludus gli hanno fatto bene”. Meredith era rilassata tra i cuscini e fece un cenno annoiato a Petrice che prontamente la raggiunse e si sedette ai suoi piedi.  
“Lo trovo più robusto e tonico, e sì, devo darti ragione: è un bello spettacolo. Il tuo doctore ha fatto un ottimo lavoro”, e concesse a Orsino un cenno di approvazione che si scontrò contro uno sguardo poco meno che omicida. “E l’altro invece?”  
“Hawke, come ha pensato bene di comunicare all’intera arena. Non è qui da molto ma come hai notato ha stoffa”.  
“Poca, per fortuna”, rise una delle accompagnatrici di Danarius, squadrando la quasi nudità di Hawke con occhi avidi. Una risata corse per il salottino e persino Meredith si concesse di sorridere.  
“Non mi dire che adesso scegli anche i tuoi gladiatori in base al bell’aspetto”. Danarius bevve e ammiccò da sopra al bordo del bicchiere, e Meredith rispose con pari malizia.  
“No, ma non posso lamentarmi se capita. Hawke è un ottimo gladiatore e lo sai molto bene”.  
“Se non fosse stato per lui avrei ancora il più forte del mio ludus, ma dovevo aspettarmelo. Samson non era più giovane e la sperimentazione su di lui iniziava a mostrare effetti collaterali; un bello scontro comunque, ragazzo”.  
“Grazie, dominus”, rispose obbediente Hawke senza mutare espressione o guardarlo. Sembrava calmo per chiunque non lo conoscesse, ma Anders riconobbe la vibrazione nei tendini sul collo, la piega delle labbra.  
“Comunque parlavi di qualcosa di insolito, mia cara: cosa devo aspettarmi?”  
Meredith fece un cenno a Cullen e lo riscosse dalla sua tensione, facendolo scattare sull’attenti e trottare via dal salottino.  
“Quando commenti l’aspetto dei miei gladiatori non sei così lontano dall’indovinare cosa sto per offrirvi. Non ho scelto loro due proprio a caso”. Schioccò le dita verso Isabela e le indicò il centro della sala. “Spogliali”.  
Anders trattenne così rumorosamente il fiato che Petrice si voltò a guardarlo con quel suo sorriso infame. Cullen rientrò in quel momento e appoggiò un tavolino dietro i due gladiatori; nell’udire l’ordine di Meredith aprì la bocca come per protestare, ma la voce di Orsino lo precedette.  
“Domina, sono gladiatori, sono certo che se fornissi loro delle armi potrebbero intrattenere i tuoi ospiti in maniera più…”  
“I tuoi schiavi osano trovare da ridire sulle tue decisioni, Meredith?” Danarius sorrideva ancora mentre Isabela si avvicinava, il viso di pietra.  
“Ovviamente no”. Lo sguardo blu di Meredith gelò Orsino sul posto e per un istante lungo tutta la notte si fissarono in una silenziosa gara di potere. Poteva avere un solo risultato, in quel luogo, in quel tempo, e Orsino ringhiò e fece un passo indietro.  
Un brusio eccitato iniziava a diffondersi nel salottino, ma Anders era paralizzato dall’orrore e dalla comprensione. Riusciva a stento a respirare mentre guardava attonito le mani di Isabela tremare sulla cintura di Hawke e srotolare il perizoma che gli cingeva i fianchi; Hawke la fermò con un gesto impercettibile delle dita e finì di spogliarsi da solo, calciando via la striscia di stoffa e cuoio e rimanendo immobile, con la mascella che pulsava di tensione.  
Non voleva guardare, Anders, non poteva rendersi partecipe di quell’umiliazione che metteva sotto gli occhi dei padroni quel corpo che aveva così disperatamente voluto avere per sé. Hawke si voltò a guardarlo in quel momento e i loro sguardi si intrecciarono.  
Cosa ci fosse in quelle profondità scure era difficile a dirsi – una sfida verso tutti, anche verso Anders che si mordeva il labbro fino a farlo sanguinare per impedirgli di tremare, rabbia e odio e una paura così radicata da non essere più distinguibile dalla sua stessa anima. Isabela passò a Fenris e questa volta non ricevette alcun aiuto – il gladiatore era raggelato, incapace di collaborare. Anders ebbe l’impressione che le mani di Isabela gli sfiorassero la mano prima di raccogliere gli stracci di entrambi e allontanarsi con il viso basso.  
Meredith si alzò e si avvicinò di un passo ai due gladiatori.  
“Cos’è un gladiatore? Un guerriero, un corpo portato alla perfezione per adempiere al suo compito di morte”. Li raggiunse e camminò lenta attorno a loro, la stola ricamata che strusciava a terra. “La forma più perfetta che un combattente possa raggiungere e il distillato assoluto di potenza e virilità”. Si fermò e guardò Danarius con un verso sorriso, qualcosa che fece rivoltare l ostomaco di Anders per l’orrore. “Uno schiavo, portato qui per obbedire”.  
Le labbra sottili del lanista si stiracchiarono in un piccolo ghigno divertito.  
Meredith indicò Hawke.  
“Prendilo. E vedi di farci divertire mentre lo fai”.  
“Questa è follia!”  
Fu Orsino a esprimere l’indignazione che comprimeva il petto di Anders, troppo sconvolto anche solo per respirare.  
Il _doctore_ si avvicinò ai due gladiatori e allargò le braccia.  
“Ti prego, domina, non è per questo che sono stati addestrati! In che modo non hanno soddisfatto le tue richieste per…”  
“Io sono molto soddisfatta di loro, doctore, e fino a questo momento lo ero anche di te. Per la seconda volta calpesti la mia autorità: devo iniziare a farmi qualche domanda?”  
La voce della donna era acciaio ghiacciato e Orsino mostrò i denti. Non era più alto di lei ma irradiava minaccia – e poi il guinzaglio invisibile si tese.  
“No, non devi. Ma io non assisterò a questo scempio”, e senza aggiungere un saluto agli ospiti si voltò e se ne andò.  
Hawke socchiuse la bocca e perse la sua immobilità austera; lo sguardo nervoso lasciò Anders e vagò per la sala, tra le espressioni avide degli invitati e quelle turbate di Aveline e Merrill – Isabela ringhiava senza neanche provare a nasconderlo, ma nessuno badava a lei. Persino Cullen era visibilmente sconvolto, incredulo nell’osservare Orsino che spariva nel buio.  
“Domina io non… insomma, non…” la voce di Hawke era poco più che un pigolio che si trasformò in un rantolo quando balzò indietro sotto il tocco di Fenris.  
Anders era oltre il disgusto. Una parte molto remota e infantile di lui vibrò di gelosia ma tutto il resto voleva solo urlare di fronte all’orrore di quel gladiatore duro e brutale tanto condizionato dalle catene da inginocchiarsi ai piedi di Hawke e posargli le mani sulle cosce. Il viso era privo di vita – contratto, le guance incavate, un tremito costante che lo faceva oscillare – ma gli occhi gridavano.  
Hawke si ritrasse e scosse la testa; la voce era un sospiro gracchiante, un’implorazione carica di rabbia.  
“Non posso, domina. Ti prego, non… non ci riuscirei…”  
“Il mio lupacchiotto è molto bravo, figliolo; lascia che ci pensi lui e il resto verrà da sé”. Danarius si accomodò tra i cuscini con un sospiro e un gesto molle della mano, cui Fenris rispose immediatamente aprendo la bocca e sporgendosi in avanti.  
“Ma guardatelo, è timido! Non lo trovate adorabile?” disse un altro dei compagni del lanista, e l’intero gruppo si sciolse in una risata chioccia.  
“Ci riuscirai, schiavo, perché non hai alternative”. Il tono di Meredith era affilato nonostante l’espressione deliziata sul viso elegante.  
Anders si sentì debole. No, non proprio: fu come se fluttuasse fuori dal proprio corpo. All’improvviso la realtà non era più quella che aveva sempre conosciuto, fatta di facce con nasi e occhi e bocche che parlavano, di stoffa e capelli e aria. Gli ospiti erano maschere grottesche, labbra scarlatte tese in sorrisi grondanti sangue, gli occhi che ridevano e ammiccavano di fronte all’umiliazione dei due uomini al centro della sala. Sentiva il grido muto di Fenris – un verso inarticolato, da animale ferito che chiedeva pietà e voleva solo nascondersi in una tana buia e sicura – e bruciava con le fiamme che divampavano da Hawke. Il suo Hawke che era pronto a uccidere per salvarsi la vita ma che di fronte a quella gratuita richiesta di distruggere qualcuno che chiamava compagno arrivava a ribellarsi.  
Non era un gladiatore, Anders. Il sangue che gli aveva spesso macchiato le mani era quello dei suoi pazienti, non di una vittima. Ma in quel momento, con le mani che stritolavano i manici dell’anfora che reggeva, volle uccidere. Si vedeva lanciare un grido lacerante da Erinni e scagliarsi su tutti i presenti, affondare i denti nella loro gola, lacerare a mani nude la carne. Uno dopo l’altro cadevano sotto di lui in una poltiglia sussultante e viscida e…  
“Sto aspettando. Fallo, oppure qualcuno pagherà per la tua insubordinazione, e tu assisterai”.  
La voce di Meredith frustò l’aria e strappò Anders dalla sua fantasticheria. Non c’erano grida o fiamme o sangue, solo Fenris che obbediva odiandosi e cercava di far eccitare Hawke e quest’ultimo che lottava, tentando di staccarsi le sue mani e le sue labbra di dosso.  
Uno stupro, ecco cosa offriva la domina ai suoi ospiti.  
“No, aspetta”.  
Danarius levò la mano e Fenris si ritrasse immediatamente, la schiena rigida. Hawke si morse il pugno e le ampie spalle si abbassarono – era sbagliato, Anders poteva quasi leggergli nel pensiero, ma il breve contatto con la bocca di Fenris aveva funzionato.  
“Vieni qui, lupacchiotto. Siediti con me”.  
Meredith si accigliò mentre Fenris obbediva rapido; scivolò un po’ sul marmo unto di olio e, nudo com’era, si accoccolò ai piedi del suo ex padrone. Questo non compiacque la domina.  
“Non ti appartiene più, Danarius. Non…”  
“Lo so, mia cara, lo so”, e fece scorrere le dita sulla guancia segnata dagli sfregi. “Però lo conosco molto bene. Troppo, forse: so come reagirebbe, so il verso che fa quando nonostante tutto viene quando gli viene ordinato – sei un bravo cagnolino, lo sai, vero?” e gli accarezzò la nuca.  
Cullen emise un verso soffocato che suonava come un conato di vomito, ma Anders non riuscì a voltarsi verso di lui. Era troppo rapito dal volto paonazzo di Hawke, dal tintinnio delle catene che gli serravano i polsi: quell’umiliazione era di entrambi e il fuoco dentro di lui non aveva mai brillato più forte, abbastanza da dar fuoco alla domus se non si fosse controllato.  
Per un istante folle Anders quasi sperò che si ribellasse e urlasse, c he attaccasse Danarius. Ma sarebbe morto se lo avesse fatto, su questo non c’era nessun dubbio.  
“Quindi la mia idea di intrattenimento per la serata non incontra i tuoi gusti?” Meredith si sforzò di suonare rilassata nonostante il tic alla palpebra. Danarius rise, arrotolandosi una ciocca di capelli di Fenris attorno al dito.  
“Non l’ho mai detto, Meredith. Scegli qualcun altro, no?”  
La reazione di tutti gli schiavi fu la stessa: muscoli rigidi, sguardo fisso verso il basso, respiro trattenuto. In ogni testa lo stesso pensiero: non io.  
Anders annaspò rumorosamente e rabbrividì così forte da rischiare di perdere la presa sull’anfora.  
_Non io. Non rovinate questa cosa bella e fragile che stiamo coltivando. I fiori non si calpestano, vi prego – no, no no…  
_ Lo pensò troppo. Lo pensò così intensamente da renderlo evidente sul viso e negli occhi, perché Petrice lo scrutò per un istante e sorrise. Anders la notò e scosse impercettibilmente il capo, e non perché pensasse che implorarla servisse a qualcosa.  
Una minaccia muta.  
 _Non osare.  
_ “Chi, dunque, Danarius? Scegli. O preferisci fare una passeggiata nel ludus e avere qualche alternativa in più?”  
Il lanista si lisciò la barba grigia e li passò in rassegna. Lo sguardo si soffermò un istante su Merrill.  
“Molto carina. Giovane, anche, ma ho come l’impressione che non bruci abbastanza – a noi piace assistere a una sfida, non è così, lupacchiotto?” Fenris non rispose e seppellì più in profondità il viso contro le ginocchia.  
Petrice fece un gesto verso Meredith, nient’altro che un breve cenno con la testa, e Anders sentì le proprie labbra tremare, la vista offuscarsi.  
Intuì più che vederlo il sorriso di Meredith, le sue parole mentre tornava a sedersi accanto a Danarius.  
“Ho quel che fa per te, allora. Se cerchi uno spirito indomito nonostante le catene… tu, schiavo. Vieni avanti”.  
“ _No_!”  
Hawke gridò davvero e si slanciò in avanti – un gesto che non lo portò molto lontano dal centro della sala, perché le guardie di servizio sguainarono le spade. Solo Cullen esitò nel farlo, cinereo in viso, e anche quando estrasse l’arma la tenne bassa, un po’ tremante.  
“Domina, ti prego, ti scongiuro, no – non…”  
Anders sentì il mondo franargli sotto i piedi, sordo al singhiozzo soffocato di Isabela, al grido di Hawke che continuava a pregare, a rendere tutto ancora più grave e rischioso.  
Era inutile.  
Non udì una parola della risposta acida di Meredith, condita da una risata corale. Si accorse solo quando qualcuno gli tolse dalle mani il vino e lo spinse avanti. Cullen, lo sguardo basso e le labbra esangui.  
“Scusami”, mormorò, e forse Anders se lo stava solo sognando, così com’era un sogno il tocco impersonale di Merrill che gli slacciava la tunica e la lasciava ricadere attorno alle sue caviglie.  
Doveva essere un incubo, perché in nessuna realtà che potesse immaginare Hawke poteva guardarlo con tutta quella disperazione sul viso, tra le risate generali, nudo e splendente come una divinità d’oro. Costretto a strappare da se stesso – da loro due – quell’unica scintilla di libertà che erano riusciti a trovare.  
Anders sentì la rabbia ruggirgli dentro. Le spire di quella creatura che era nata con la morte di Karl si torsero e deformarono in qualcosa di azzurro e abbagliante che gli faceva digrignare i denti e stringere i pugni. Si erano presi la sua libertà, gli avevano strappato Karl e adesso intendevano infangare anche il sentimento pulito e senza nome – non osava dargliene uno – che lo legava ad Hawke?  
No. Se era quella l’ultima ribellione che gli rimaneva da sputare in faccia ai padroni ci si sarebbe aggrappato.  
“Allora? Stiamo aspettando!” chiocciò una voce femminile dall’angolo.  
“Non mettergli fretta, serpe! E poi è già pronto, non vedi? Deve solo trovare il coraggio di farlo!”  
Anders non voleva – non avrebbe dovuto – eppure non poteva più evitarlo. Fece scorrere lo sguardo dal viso stravolto di Hawke al corpo scintillante di olio e chiuse gli occhi con un rantolo.  
Era eccitato. Non poteva farci niente, era il suo stesso corpo a tradirlo e Anders poteva sentire come se fosse figlio del suo stesso cuore il disprezzo che Hawke provava per se stesso.  
Quando si sforzò di concentrarsi di nuovo sugli occhi lucidi che scavavano nella sua anima e sembravano ripetere ossessivamente una singola parola.  
 _No_.  
Condannati. Incatenati da qualcosa di peggio del metallo che tratteneva le mani contratte di Hawke.  
Schiavi.  
Anders prese un respiro incerto e gonfio di lacrime che non avrebbe mai versato di fronte a Meredith e ai suoi parassiti.  
Poteva solo chiudere gli occhi e sopravvivere. Piegato, con il cuore che gli urlava nel petto e che grondava sangue a ogni battito ma vivo. Non spezzato.  
Merrill raccolse la sua tunica da terra e si allontanò quasi di corsa, andando a stringersi contro Isabela. Nessuno poteva notarla, irretiti com’erano dallo scontro di sguardi tra Hawke e Anders.  
Avrebbe fatto male, forse abbastanza da ucciderlo – ma non sarebbe successo. Era quell’attesa a fargli scoppiare l’anima per l’orrore, e tanto valeva concludere una volta per tutte.  
Non si mosse davvero, non proprio: fu più il pensiero di un passo verso Hawke, un protendersi disperato e rassegnato fatto di spirito più che di corpo, ma fu sufficiente a rompere quella stasi orribile.  
Hawke reagì e si avvicinò, con la testa bassa e i capelli che gli schermavano gli occhi. Rossi, lucidi, gli occhi di un uomo distrutto.  
 _Ma io non permetterò che ci distruggano, amore mio._  
Anders ingoiò la paura e si preparò a subire. Alzò una mano e la posò sul petto di Hawke.  
Una scossa, uno spasmo e l’incubo divampò.

 

  

**Odium generis humani**

**Odio il genere umano**


	12. Etiam periere ruinae

Le lunghe dita di Anders gli si posarono sul petto e Hawke si contorse in un brivido senza forma che fece scoppiare a ridere l’intera platea.

Sotto quel suono nauseante la voce di Anders era un sussurro che non viveva oltre le sue labbra.

“ _Devi_ farlo”.

Lo sapeva, dannazione, eppure come poteva? Forse combattere nell’arena e togliere la vita a un avversario era peggio, ma questo era Anders. Il _suo_ Anders, lo schiavo che era diventato un guaritore e che gli aveva illuminato d’oro le giornate nel ludus. Era il suo amante e qualcosa di più.

Ora doveva violare quel corpo che aveva desiderato dal primo istante in cui lo aveva visto e che non aveva potuto avere – per sfortuna e per rispetto. Cosa sarebbe successo al suo cuore? Anders lo avrebbe odiato, lo sapeva, era inevitabile…

“Allora? Tutto questo imbarazzo mi sta uccidendo”, cantilenò un uomo dai triclini, e Hawke si tese, smarrito negli occhi di Anders. La sua mano gli si contrasse sul petto, fredda e tremante.

Non poteva commettere quella barbarie guardandolo in faccia, semplicemente non poteva. Prese un lungo, doloroso respiro incerto e strinse il polso di Anders nel pugno, facendo sbatacchiare le catene. Se lo tirò contro per un ultimo sguardo, per quello che sapeva essere un addio a ciò che erano stati fino a quel momento.

“Non me lo merito ma perdonami, se puoi”, sussurrò. Anders era pallido e ogni lentiggine spiccava sul naso e sugli zigomi ma annuì.

“Non mi faresti mai del male se non fossi obbligato”, rispose. Le stesse parole che gli aveva detto lui nella penombra dell’ambulatorio e che ora bruciavano in profondità più di qualsiasi ferita. Hawke ringhiò un verso inarticolato dal fondo della gola e strattonò il braccio di Anders, facendolo voltare contro il tavolo. Aveva pensato proprio a tutto, Meredith.

Non lasciò la stretta sul polso che si contraeva tra le sue dita e commise l’imperdonabile errore di abbassare lo sguardo.

Persino in quel momento, in quella palude di disgusto e furia, con le catene che cozzavano a ogni movimento, era bello. Il ringhio si trasformò in un rantolo sommesso quando scorse dalla nuca piegata in avanti oltre le ciocche bionde che splendevano sotto alle torce, giù, lungo la schiena sfregiata, fino ai fianchi stretti e alle fossette appena sopra al culo. L’eccitazione gli fece salire le lacrime agli occhi per l’odio che provava verso tutto, ma soprattutto verso se stesso.

_Non deve piacermi. Qualunque cosa accada non deve piacermi altrimenti sarò perduto per sempre._

Ma sapeva di stare mentendo a se stesso, perché nonostante tutto il dolore che provava il suo corpo aveva un’idea diversa.

“Stiamo aspettando”, disse ridendo sotto voce Danarius. Di colpo Hawke fu troppo consapevole degli occhi su di lui e del silenzio soffocante nel salotto.

“Fallo e basta”, sibilò Anders, i pugni stretti contro il tavolo e il viso ostinatamente nascosto dai capelli.

Hawke provò a respirare e non ci riuscì, ma era vero: stava solo prolungando l’agonia. Lasciò il polso di Anders e gli afferrò i fianchi sforzandosi di ignorare la sensazione della pelle fremente che si faceva unta sotto il suo tocco. Chiuse gli occhi e provò con tutto se stesso a pensare almeno che non fosse Anders quello piegato davanti a lui, tremante, ma non servì. Aveva il suo odore nel naso e la sua pelle contro le cosce ed era tutto troppo reale, un desiderio che si trasformava in tortura.

Si afferrò il cazzo e lo puntò in avanti pregando di non sentire niente; sentiva di dovere ad Anders almeno la delicatezza di fare piano, di non fargli male, ma aveva davvero il coraggio di trasformare uno stupro in qualcosa di più gentile? Avrebbe permesso a quel branco di mostri di portar via l’ultima cosa sacra che avesse?

Se Anders lo avesse odiato, dopo quella notte, forse sarebbe stato più facile.

Si appoggiò contro di lui e spinse forte, scivolando dentro con un unico movimento rabbioso che strappò ad Anders un singulto acuto e a lui un gemito straziato.

Qualcuno applaudì mentre Hawke rimaneva immobile, aggrappato ad Anders che ansimava piano e si contraeva attorno a lui.

 _Perdonami_ , pensò con ogni parte della propria anima mentre si ritraeva e affondava di nuovo. _Perdonami anche se sto diventando peggio di loro._

L’impatto del bacino contro il culo di Anders riecheggiò nel piccolo salotto e, Hawke se lo sentiva nelle ossa, in tutta la casa. Schiaffi di carne contro carne che coprivano i ringhi sommessi di Anders sotto di lui, i suoi stessi singhiozzi impotenti.

Contrasse le mani e le dita affondarono nei fianchi di Anders, le maglie della catena che sbattevano contro la sua pelle a ogni colpo, come se ci fosse bisogno di ricordare che erano solo schiavi.

Il calore e la frizione, il corpo di Anders stretto attorno a lui erano troppo per quella disperata preghiera di non provare niente; si morse l’interno della guancia fino a lacerarlo nel disperato tentativo di offuscare il piacere che si accumulava lentamente in ogni nervo – tutto inutile. Una goccia di sudore gli colò lungo il naso e cadde sulla schiena di Anders. Era stato immobile sotto di lui, contratto dall’orrore, ma ora qualcosa cambiò. Un movimento, un minuscolo scatto all’indietro.

Troppo.

Hawke rallentò il ritmo e scosse la testa.

_Non posso farlo, non posso andare avanti così e permettere a questo branco di scarafaggi di divertirsi sulla nostra pelle._

Danarius parlò, divertito ma con una nota vibrante nel tono.

“Si sta già stancando?”

“Certo che no. Non ti è stato detto di fermarti, gladiatore. Anzi…”

 Meredith si alzò e li raggiunse. Hawke, immobile dentro Anders, la vide affondare la mano nella massa di capelli biondi e sudati e sollevargli la testa.

“Non penso gli stia piacendo abbastanza, anche se… ma guardatelo, tutto rosso e con gli occhi lucidi!”. Ammiccò e guardò Hawke. “Toccalo. Vogliamo sentirlo gridare, vero?”

Gli ospiti espressero un coro di approvazione e Meredith sorrise, lasciando ricadere il viso di Anders.

“Obbedisci, schiavo”, sibilò ad Hawke, il tono che smentiva l’espressione gioviale. E Hawke lo fece, per quel che le catene gli permettevano; tenne una mano avvinghiata ancora più forte alla carne di Anders e fece scivolare l’altra verso il basso, il tremito delle dita che faceva cantare ancor di più le catene. Un singulto senza suono gli contrasse la gola quando sfiorò l’erezione di Anders, la pena scandita dai loro respiri distrutti; si chinò su di lui solo per un istante spinto da un impulso irrefrenabile fatto di shock e labbra posate all’orecchio.

“Perdonami”, gracchiò dando voce alla cantilena incessante che gli rimbombava in testa a ogni battito del cuore.

Non attese una risposta – ma ci fu? Forse quel sussulto della testa era un gesto di assenso? No, non poteva essere, si stava illudendo – e si mosse di nuovo, una lenta spinta fino in fondo e la mano che scivolava fino alla base del cazzo di Anders.

Una parte di lui voleva tenere gli occhi chiusi e cercare di ignorare tutti quegli sguardi avidi fissi su di lui, ma, mentre trovava un ritmo e il respiro di Anders si spezzava, raschiante e incoerente, nella confusione dentro di lui prese fuoco qualcosa.

Curvo su Anders, con i capelli davanti agli occhi, sollevò lentamente le palpebre. Scivolò via dalla forma rannicchiata di Fenris, dal suo viso vacuo fisso sul vuoto, dalla mano di Danarius che gli descriveva pigri cerchi in punta di dita sulla gola, oltre la vaga noia sui lineamenti pallidi di Petrice e su, fino al viso di Meredith. Poteva esserci eccitazione nello sguardo dei suoi ospiti ma non nel suo – _potere_. Solo potere, la certezza di schioccare le dita ed essere obbedita in tutto.

Hawke raddrizzò la schiena e strinse le labbra senza rallentare, testa alta e occhi infissi in quelli blu e gelidi della domina.

Con una certezza che andava oltre i sensi e che passava attraverso la scossa che la pelle calda di Anders mandava attraverso le sue dita fu sicuro che anche lui le stesse sputando in faccia la medesima sfida. Poteva quasi vederlo, oro e fuoco dietro i capelli sciolti, rabbia oltre la disperazione.

_La pagherai, Meredith._

Quella promessa gli si ancorò dentro e gli fece da bussola per i pochi, orrendi minuti successivi. Poi il suo corpo lo tradì e gli diventò impossibile pensare a qualsiasi cosa.  
Si sforzò di tenere lo sguardo fisso su Meredith anche mentre le lacrime gli si affollavano dietro alle palpebre, mentre Anders gli veniva incontro a ogni spinta. Hawke respirava in brevi ansiti strozzati tra i denti stretti e iniziava a sentire quella familiare tensione nei muscoli che partiva dallo stomaco e scendeva, si addensava in fondo al bacino.

_No no ti prego no non voglio non posso non devo – cazzo, no._

Il verso soffocato di Anders lo spinse oltre il precipizio. Un singulto attutito da qualcosa – una mano? – e Hawke tremò, lo lasciò andare appena sentì il primo schizzo caldo riversarsi sulle sue dita. La pulsazione dell’orgasmo di Anders si riverberò dentro di lui in vibrazioni profonde e gli sembrò di sbriciolarsi. Emise un singolo grugnito strozzato mentre la vista si annebbiava, ombre nere che offuscavano la vaga perplessità sul viso di Meredith, e raggiunse il fondo del disprezzo per se stesso venendo con un’ultima spinta poderosa.

Cadde il silenzio, rotto solo dal loro ansimare spezzato, e l’immobilità durò solo un istante. Hawke iniziava a sentire _davvero_ la pelle di Anders sotto la mano, ad ascoltarne il respiro – no, non era giusto che si soffermasse su quei minuscoli dettagli perfetti e puri dopo quello che gli aveva fatto. Fece un passo indietro e rimase in piedi, mettendo tutto se stesso nello sforzo di apparire impassibile e sapendo benissimo di essere condannato al fallimento. Vedeva il mondo offuscato da un velo di lacrime e si sentiva il viso in fiamme, le mani tremavano e solo stringendole convulsamente a pugno riusciva a farle stare ferme. Percepì Anders che si rimetteva in piedi tremando e fu tentato di voltarsi verso di lui quando si accorse che non si rannicchiava, non si nascondeva, ma stava a testa alta, teso e gelido di furia.

Era una persona incredibile, tutto coraggio e testardaggine, e lui aveva appena distrutto tutto ciò che era nato tra di loro. Quel pensiero fece vacillare la sua determinazione e gli scosse le spalle.

“Hai scelto bene, Meredith”, disse Danarius in un sospiro vibrante. Hawke si sforzò di non notare lo spasmo che contrasse le mani di Fenris strette attorno alle gambe nude. “Ci hai davvero regalato uno spettacolo gradevole. Vero, lupacchiotto?”, e arruffò la zazzera bianca con una ributtante parodia di affetto.

Una delle accompagnatrici di Danarius emise un lungo sospiro tremulo e si sventolò. “Dovremmo fare più spesso cose di questo tipo”, disse con una risatina riecheggiata dagli altri ospiti.

Meredith batté le mani e indicò ad Hawke di allontanarsi dal centro della stanza. Da una parte non chiedeva di meglio che andarsene nel buio e distruggersi le mani contro un muro per poter sentire qualcosa di diverso dal disgusto, ma dall’altra non aveva poi tutto questo desiderio di obbedire agli ordini. Si prese un istante per vedere il viso di Meredith indurirsi e le avrebbe anche sogghignato con tutto il suo più velenoso sarcasmo se solo non fosse stato riempito fino all’orlo di disperazione. Non si inchinò o cambiò espressione quando si voltò e raggiunse la parete; Isabela non lo guardò negli occhi nel porgergli i suoi abiti.

_Come posso biasimarla? Anche io vorrei non avere mai più niente a che fare con me._

Si rivestì a fatica, troppo scosso per poter coordinare i movimenti, e quando rialzò lo sguardo lo vide. Anders gli passò davanti per recuperare la tunica da una Merrill paonazza e in lacrime, incapace di trattenere i singhiozzi.

Si guardarono per un istante e Hawke perse il poco di dignità che gli rimaneva. Soffocò un gemito mordendosi il labbro e cercò di respirare nonostante il bisogno folle di gettarsi in ginocchio ai piedi di Anders e implorarlo di perdonarlo – era l’unico pensiero che gli si intasasse nel cervello di fronte a quel viso stravolto, a quegli occhi duri come acciaio. Il labbro inferiore era bordato di sangue e c’era il segno scarlatto di un morso sull’avambraccio. Dove Anders  aveva affondato i denti per non gridare. Per disobbedire.

Poi quello sguardo si interruppe e Anders si rivestì a sua volta, le mani intrecciate davanti a sé così strette da sembrare artigli di un rapace.

“Ferelden”, disse Meredith senza degnarli di altro che di un gesto. “Vai a lavarti”.

Hawke annuì e quasi corse via – lo avrebbe fatto se le gambe lo avessero retto, ma erano deboli e ogni passo che lo conduceva via dall’anello di torce gli costava tutta la sua forza. Si sentiva giudicato dagli occhi di Aveline, rossa in viso quasi quanto lui, e dal pallore allucinato di Cullen, eppure poteva tollerarlo. Era Anders che lo uccideva, con quel suo profilo affilato e gli occhi taglienti, con i capelli in disordine e _quelle fossette e le lentiggini tra le scapole_.

Scivolò nel corridoio e si fermò, lontano dagli invitati. Colpì la parete con la testa fino ad annebbiarsi la vista e fu sul punto di scivolare in ginocchio, di scoppiare a piangere sopra allo scempio che avevano fatto dell’ultimo sentimento positivo che avesse. Si tirò in piedi all’avvicinarsi di una guardia che gli si accodò come scorta e si tenne stretta la sensazione di dolore sordo alla fronte per chiudere fuori tutto il resto.

Era troppo. Semplicemente troppo.

Il ludus era silenzioso – quanto poteva essere tardi? – quando lo raggiunse, ma la semplice idea dell’oscurità della sua cella era intollerabile. Si lasciò togliere i ceppi senza quasi rendersi conto di cosa stesse accadendo e attese che la chiave scattasse nella porta prima di scrollarsi.

Era una bella sera d’estate, con la luna grande che dipingeva d’argento il cortile deserto, e sotto quella luce pallida Hawke si guardò le mani.

Erano state sporche di sangue, macchiate dalla morte di troppi uomini per i suoi gusti, e adesso era ancora peggio. Chiuse i pugni e la sentì di nuovo – la pelle morbida, scivolosa, il sussulto della carne, l’odio e il desiderio ed era tutto sbagliato, tutto così sbagliato. Si colpì di nuovo la fronte e soffocò un grido disperato.

Aveva bisogno di cancellare quella sensazione, di togliersi Anders dal corpo. Senza rifletterci, un po’ instabile sulle gambe, raggiunse la rastrelliera delle armi e prese le due spade. Cuoio e sudore, le impugnature che sembravano fatte per il suo palmo; arrancò fino al palo all’altra estremità del cortile e corse per gli ultimi metri, incapace di trattenere un urlo.

Il primo impatto con il legno gli fece bruciare le dita da tanto era forte e il secondo non fu da meno. Colpiva alla cieca, con le lacrime che finalmente gli scorrevano fino nella barba e un basso verso animalesco artigliato alla gola a ogni stoccata.

Per Meredith. E Danarius e Petrice, per quel cane di Alrik che aveva iniziato tutto. Per quella folla di facce tutte uguali che aveva tifato e riso e si era eccitata. Per il pubblico nell’arena che lo incitava a uccidere.

Ogni fendente una maledizione. La lama si incastrò tra le fibre del legno e gli sfuggì di mano, ma la sradicò con un ululato di rabbia e riprese a colpire più forte, sollevando schegge e sabbia ogni volta che incalzava. Eppure la sua furia non si placava, anzi, sembrava solo ingigantirsi di fronte a quell’oggetto inanimato e indifferente che non poteva capire il suo dolore.

“Non avrai molte soddisfazioni da quello”, disse una voce gelida dietro di lui. Hawke tirò su col naso e si voltò ansimando. Orsino marciava a passi lenti verso di lui, una spada in mano e l’altra impegnata a slacciarsi la frusta dalla cintura; la scagliò a terra con un gesto secco e tese l’arma verso Hawke, indicandolo con la punta.

Hawke si passò il polso sugli occhi e scosse la testa, ma neanche sotto tortura avrebbe trovato qualcosa da rispondere.

Ci pensò Orsino. Lo raggiunse e gli diede uno spintone in pieno petto.

“Fai qualcosa di utile con quella rabbia”, gli sussurrò, e Hawke, dal baratro della propria disperazione si accorse che c’era qualcosa di diverso sul volto nobile, come se la rigida disciplina si fosse incrinata.

“Non posso…”

Non finì la frase. La spada di Orsino saettò così rapida da costringerlo a un balzo indietro, contro il palo, per evitarla; prima ancora che potesse rialzare la guardia arrivò un secondo colpo che lo mancò di un soffio.

“Combatti!” gli gridò il doctore incalzandolo, e Hawke riuscì a parare un nuovo affondo. La spada scintillò all’incrocio con le sue spade e subito svanì, un arco nella notte che mirava dritto alla sua testa.

Lo prese di striscio e Hawke sentì il filo strinargli i capelli. Orsino faceva sul serio!

Altro attacco, altra schivata, una parata fortuita che gli fece perdere l’equilibrio e lo mandò in ginocchio. Ebbe a stento il tempo di rialzarsi che la lama guizzò dritta verso di lui; Hawke abbassò una delle armi e riuscì a bloccare per un attimo quella di Orsino, che però gli rifilò una ginocchiata nella coscia e lo fece finire di nuovo a terra.

“Combatti, schiavo”, ringhiò di nuovo aspettando che si alzasse, sputando quelle parole nella sabbia tiepida, viva. Era Orsino il gladiatore, non il doctore con la sua frusta – l’uomo che aveva tenuto testa all’arena per tutta la vita ed era ancora vivo per poterlo raccontare. Un avversario formidabile eppure anche un’anima che iniziava a stancarsi; oltre il consueto controllo del viso bianco si intravedevano anni di denti stretti e ossa rotte, di sopportazione e morte per non morire. Orsino attaccò di nuovo e Hawke strinse i denti per l’impatto della spada contro le sue ma riuscì a rimanere in piedi, scivolando nella sabbia. Sollevò una gamba e calciò in avanti, ma Orsino era già balzato via.

Un punto per lui. Gridò di nuovo e saltò in avanti, alto sopra alla testa del doctore e brandì le due lame di punta, giù, verso il punto in cui spalla e collo si incontravano. Non andò a segno ma costrinse Orsino ad alzare la spada in una parata rapida. Altre scintilla dal metallo, specchio delle torce che si stavano accendendo sotto al porticato.

Il ludus si era svegliato ed era venuto ad assistere.

Orsino ruotò su se stesso, la spada tesa, e costrinse Hawke a una falciata con la mano destra per parare e a un affondo con la sinistra. Arrivò a sfiorare la gola del doctore e un attimo dopo il collo esile semplicemente non era più lì. Barcollò in avanti e un colpo di piatto lo prese tra le scapole, mandandolo di nuovo nella sabbia. Sabbia nera, bruciata – i resti della pira di Loghain.

Hawke rotolò sul fianco senza neanche guardare e schivò l’assalto per pura fortuna, ma quando provò a rialzarsi un calcio lo prese nel fianco e lo ribaltò sulla schiena. Prima che potesse fare altro che prendere un respiro Orsino fu sopra di lui, un ginocchio sul petto e una mano gelida stretta attorno alla gola; la punta della spada era immobile, fluttuante tra i suoi occhi – neanche un tremito nella presa del doctore.

Rimasero così, nel silenzio innaturale rotto solo dall’ansimare di Hawke, per quella che parve un’eternità. I capelli grigi di Orsino si erano scomposti e gli ricadevano sulla fronte, ma a parte quel dettaglio era del tutto padrone di se stesso. Le dita sottili scavarono ai lati della trachea di Hawke, letali, ma subito la stretta si allentò.

“Combatti”, disse di nuovo in un sussurro triste. “Per rabbia, per amore, per vendetta – non ha nessuna importanza. Non lasciare che la speranza diventi solo un ricordo. Combatti e vivi, Hawke, e un giorno ci sarà giustizia per quelli come noi”. Diede un colpo di reni e si alzò, una mano tesa.

Hawke la accettò e si rialzò, grato che lo sforzo fisico avesse dissipato almeno un po’ il grumo di confusione che lo soffocava. Orsino non lo lasciò andare subito e gli strinse le dita con un cenno secco del capo.

“Ci sarà libertà, ragazzo. Un giorno”.

“Un giorno, già”. L’amarezza gli avvelenò il tono ma Orsino sospirò e basta. Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e se ne andò, recuperando la frusta e sfilando tra i gladiatori senza aggiungere una parola.

Uno a uno tutti i compagni tornarono nelle proprie celle con qualche occhiata preoccupata e, curiosamente, ammirata verso Hawke. Alla fine rimase solo Varric, appoggiato a una colonna senza una traccia del suo solito sorriso.

Hawke ripose le spade e si fermò, aggrappato alla rastrelliera e con la testa abbassata.

I passi di Varric sulla sabbia erano soffici e la sua presenza stranamente confortante, nonostante Hawke sentisse ancora il bisogno di staccarsi la pelle di dosso per non essere più se stesso.

“Ho del vino. Lo tenevo da parte per occasioni come questa”. La voce era bassa e calma, stranamente musicale, e Hawke sbuffò una risata senza allegria.

“E sentiamo, che occasione sarebbe, questa?”

“Mi sembra evidente che una notte senza sogni potrebbe farti bene”. Hawke inclinò la testa e lo guardò, le braccia tozze incrociate al petto e gli occhi buoni. Per un folle istante pensò di scoppiare a piangere e farsi consolare, di raccontargli tutto quello che era accaduto; poi gli tornarono in mente gli occhi di fuoco di Anders e si tirò su.

“Sei un amico, Varric, ma… no. Meglio di no”. Si passò le mani sulle cosce impastate di olio e sabbia e scosse la testa, guardando in su verso la villa ancora illuminata nelle ultime propaggini della festa. “Non ho nessun diritto di trovare consolazione nel vino dopo quello che ho fatto”.

Varric torse la bocca in un ghigno storto e inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Orsino è il paradigma della calma, di solito; quando è sceso in cortile dopo avervi portati su era davvero incazzato e… aspetta, Fenris dov’è?”

Hawke si raddrizzò e si passò le mani tra i capelli. _Ancora seduto ai piedi del suo vecchio padrone, nudo, indifeso nonostante sia capace di strappare il cuore dal petto di un uomo con un pugno._

Un nuovo tassello si aggiunse al suo trauma.

“Ancora alla festa”, rispose con voce piatta, e Varric rabbrividì nell’aria tiepida. Fece un passo avanti e gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio contratto.

“Vieni, Hawke. La mia offerta te l’ho fatta, ma anche se la rifiuti credo che avere un amico vicino non possa farti male”.

Era vero. Rimasero seduti in silenzio nella cella di Hawke, di fronte a una singola lampada dalla fiammella incerta, e la semplice presenza di Varric, silenzioso e serio, aiutò a tenere lontani gli incubi. Mille e una volta Hawke aprì bocca per raccontargli tutto, mille e una volta le parole gli si strozzarono in gola per l’orrore.

Varric aveva davvero portato del vino, un fiasco da cui bevve un lungo sorso per poi porgerla ad Hawke.

“Se devo ascoltare i nuovi picchi di crudeltà cui è arrivata la domina preferisco avere qualcosa di forte nello stomaco”. Hawke si limitò a far cenno di no con il capo e a fissare la fiamma della lampada.

Nel fuoco poteva vedere i riflessi di rame sui capelli di Anders, gli sfregi pallidi e quelli rossi, più recenti, delle frustate.

Lo aveva violentato. Non c’erano altre parola per descrivere quell’abominio, e allora perché si sentiva lui stesso così violato? Aveva perso il diritto anche a quello. Si prese la testa tra le mani e digrignò i denti; il verso strozzato che Anders aveva fatto quando era venuto era una lama che continuava a straziargli il cuore e l’anima.

 _Che cosa ho fatto?  
_ Era grato della presenza discreta di Varric, pronto ad ascoltare ma silenzioso, in attesa dei suoi tempi, ma non era abbastanza per sopravvivere a se stesso.

Alzò la testa di scatto quando la grata sbatté pesantemente all’ingresso del cortile e si accorse che anche Varric aveva fatto lo stesso.

“Ma cosa…”

La risposta arrivò prima che potessero alzarsi e andare a indagare.

Fenris barcollò e si schiantò contro la porta, le braccia sollevate e aggrappate all’intelaiatura. Aveva i capelli arruffati e puzzava di alcol; si accasciò in avanti e solo le mani strette agli stipiti lo trattennero.

Varric si alzò e fece per sorreggerlo, ma Fenris schiaffeggiò l’aria per allontanarlo.

“Siamo conciati male, eh?”  
“Stai… stai zitto”, biascicò. Puntò l’indice contro Hawke e levò su di lui uno sguardo omicida, anche se offuscato dal vino. “Ridi. Avanti”.

Si era rivestito in maniera un po’ approssimativa e la cintura era troppo bassa sul fianchi; Hawke si appoggiò all’indietro contro la parete e ringhiò.

“Se hai raccontato una barzelletta temo di essermela persa, Fenris”.

“So che vuoi farlo! Chiunque vorrebbe farlo!”, biascicò. Varric lo guardò con sincera preoccupazione e mosse un passo indeciso verso di lui, le mani tese.

“Fenris, ehi, va tutto bene. Sei sbronzo fradicio e Hawke è un po’ scosso – e tu pure, mi sa – quindi cosa ne dici di andare a…”

“Lasciami stare! Non toccarmi!” gridò. Si ritrasse così in fretta da appallottolarsi su se stesso, curvo come Hawke lo aveva visto solo in mezzo all’arena, quando aveva riconosciuto Danarius. Varric si passò una mano tra i capelli.

“Non ti tocco, giuro. Però siediti, mh?”

Fenris si staccò dalla porta e caracollò in avanti, crollando seduto sul pavimento di terra battuta. Oscillava appena ma si sforzava di tenere lo sguardo fisso su Hawke.

“Cosa vuoi?” chiese questi, strappandosi la domanda dal fondo del cuore. Se era lì per litigare aveva scelto il momento sbagliato.

“Varric. Vai via”, gracchiò Fenris con voce impastata. Questo gli strappò una bassa risata feroce.

“Penso invece che rimarrò qui; Hawke è mio amico e non lo lascio…”

“Vai via”, e questa volta il tono tremò. Varric si bloccò a metà del gesto con cui si stava avvicinando a Fenris e le spalle gli si afflosciarono. C’era un mare di strazio negli occhi chiari che spostò su Hawke, quasi a chiedergli il permesso. Ottenne in risposta un annuire sfinito.

Quella notte sembrava non finire mai.

“E va bene. Hawke, ti lascio il vino – vacci piano, ti brucia lo stomaco. Io… non sarò lontano, comunque”. Una precisazione a cui Hawke avrebbe riso in un altro momento, ma sapere che Varric si preoccupava per lui ed era pronto a difenderlo rischiava di strappare l’ultimo rimasuglio di controllo che gli rimaneva. Si pinzò tra indice e pollice la radice del naso e cercò di non guardare Fenris quando i passi si furono allontanati.

“Sentiamo, cosa vuoi?”

“Dovresti ridere di me. Lo fanno tutti – lo facevano tutti”.  
Hawke lasciò ricadere la mano e lo guardò, troppo provato per godersi l’assurdità della sua affermazione.

“Non c’è un cazzo da ridere, Fenris. Niente di quello che ho vissuto o visto questa sera mi fa altro che vomitare”.

Gli occhi verdi erano grandi e, per una volta, del tutto vulnerabili. Sembrava sinceramente stupito alla risposta di Hawke e si scostò dalla fronte i lisci ciuffi bianchi.

“Perché?”

“Che domanda sarebbe? Di cosa dovrei ridere?”

“Di me. Di come… di come ho strisciato per… quando il p-padrone mi ha…”

La voce si spezzò definitivamente e Fenris distolse il viso.

Un altro silenzio denso di sangue e orrore. Hawke colpì il muro con la testa, piano, giusto per sentire qualcosa di solido che lo ancorasse al suo corpo e non andare al largo nei significati di ciò che Fenris gli aveva appena detto.

“F-Forse hai ragione. Non sono un gladiatore, sono solo uno schiavo. Lo sono da così tanti anni che… che ho dimenticato cosa significhi essere liberi e decidere”.

“Ascoltami, tu non hai nulla di cui vergognarti, va bene? Hai obbedito e forse hai imparato troppo bene a farlo, ma non hai fatto del male a qualcuno che… che…”

“Quando Danarius mi ha acquistato avevo sette anni. Non mi ricordo nulla fino ai… ai diciassette? Non lo so, comunque fino a quando non mi ha fatto questi”, e tese le braccia. Le cicatrici erano linee pallide alla luce della lampada e risalivano dal polso alla spalla. Erano belle e orribili al tempo stesso. “A lui p-piacevano. Così me le ha fatte, e ha detto che se avessi sopportato il dolore sarei stato libero. Mentiva”.

Hawke sentiva di doversi opporre. Quella notte era già abbastanza difficile senza doversi accollare anche il peso della brutta storia di Fenris, eppure non lo fermò. Rimase immobile, con lo sguardo fisso sulla lampada, mentre la voce roca e incerta disegnava nell’aria immagini di violenza e punizione. Fenris che non si chiamava Fenris ma non aveva più alcun ricordo del suo vero nome, Fenris che nel tradimento del suo padrone riscopriva per un breve periodo se stesso – un’anima arrabbiata e pronta a rischiare tutto in una fuga che era costata la vita a sei guardie della domus di Danarius. Che trovava aiuto nella gentilezza di sconosciuti pronti ad accoglierlo, a curare le sue ferite, a fargli spazio nel mondo delle persone libere come un fratello.

“Un mese. Poi Danarius mi ha trovato e… e non ha neanche dovuto lottare per riportarmi a casa. È comparso una notte all’accampamento dei guerrieri che mi avevano preso con loro, mi ha guardato e io sono crollato. Mi ha ordinato di ucciderli”.

Fenris incrociò le gambe davanti a sé e allungò la mano verso il vino; Hawke glielo tese spingendolo con la punta del piede.

“E tu lo hai fatto”.

Prima di rispondere bevve una lunga sorsata che lo fece tossire; tappò la fiasca e la lanciò a Hawke, che senza riflettere l’aprì e bevve a sua volta. Era qualcosa più che vino, un liquido denso e bruciante che gli andò subito alla testa. Ne prese un altro sorso.

“Sì. Li ho uccisi tutti. Avevano condiviso con me il loro fuoco e il loro cibo, mi avevano curato e conoscevo i loro nomi. Ma il padrone mi ha chiesto di ucciderli e io l’ho fatto per tornare da lui. Non ricordo neanche i loro volti, ma questa colpa non mi lascerà mai”.

Lasciò ricadere le braccia inerti sui polpacci incrociati e Hawke si rese conto che era la prima volta che gli vedeva le mani. Quando si erano posate su di lui era stato troppo sconvolto per fare altro che rifiutarsi di sottostare a quel trattamento, ma ora le notava davvero. Erano magre, quasi delicate, ogni dito ricamato di cicatrici chiare.

“Finché Danarius vive io sarò suo schiavo, anche se ci fosse un oceano a dividerci. Ho sempre fatto tutto quello che mi ha chiesto, anche… anche…”, e chiuse i pugni con un brivido. “Anche quello che ho fatto a te. E t-tutto il resto”.

Hawke bevve di nuovo, così a lungo da farsi venire il fiatone.

Annaspò nel silenzio e si leccò il vino dalle labbra, tremante.

“Fenris, non devi. Io…”

Fenris alzò di scatto la testa e lo guardò a lungo.

“Perché non hai riso?” chiese per l’ennesima volta, incredulo.

“Perché non riesco a provare altro che odio, e quello che mi hai raccontato peggiora le cose”.

“Mi compatisci, vero?”

Ci pensò a lungo; l’alcol iniziava a fare il suo lavoro e il viso scuro di Fenris si sfocava davanti a lui.

“No. Non avrai la mia pietà perché nonostante tu sia uno stronzo ti meriti il mio rispetto. E…”

Questo sicuramente era il vino che parlava, ma era comunque un sollievo immeritato accantonare per un momento il pensiero di Anders. “E anche la mia amicizia, se la vorrai”.

Fenris si alzò così di scatto che Hawke si vide costretto a imitarlo, nonostante entrambi ora vacillassero un po’. Voleva uno scontro?

_Accomodati. Lo prenderò come un ‘no grazie’ alla mia offerta._

E invece accadde l’impensabile.

Labbra serrate, un rigido cenno del capo e quel gladiatore arcigno, il cui unico contatto fisico con il prossimo era fatto di violenza e dolore, gli tese la mano. Hawke bevve un ultimo sorso – avrebbe anche continuato, visto che l’ubriachezza gli stava annebbiando i cattivi pensieri, ma il vino era finito – e si morse il labbro. Afferrò il polso di Fenris e strinse forte, sussultando per l’inatteso vigore delle dita che gli si aggrappavano di rimando sull’avambraccio.

“Per quel che può valere mi dispiace. Tu e Anders, insomma… mi… mi dispiace che abbiate dovuto…”

“Lo so.  E un giorno la pagheranno per quello che ci hanno fatto”. Attirò Fenris verso di sé e appoggiò la fronte alla sua con un tonfo. “Io farò crollare questo posto. Ricordatelo molto bene”.

Lo spinse via e ricadde contro la parete, accasciandosi piano a terra.

“Troverò mia madre e guarderò mentre Alrik muore con la mia spada piantata nella pancia. E poi Meredith e tutti gli altri e.. e…”

“Siamo sbronzi, Hawke”. Fenris si risedette e lasciò ricadere la testa in avanti.

Era vero e andava sempre peggio. Uno stordimento letale soffocò i pensieri di Hawke e gli fece rallentare il cuore.

_Sbronzo, sì. Ma so cosa sto dicendo._

E mentre chiudeva gli occhi, bandendo l’orrore nell’ubriachezza, vide di nuovo gli occhi furiosi di Anders.

_Per te. Per noi, amore mio. Fino alla fine._

 

**Etiam periere ruinae**

**Anche le rovine sono andate distrutte**


	13. Fiat iustitia et pereat mundus.

Anders sedeva immobile sul pavimento della sua cella, gambe incrociate e mani aggrappate alle ginocchia.

Calmo. Orribilmente calmo, una coltre di stordimento sotto cui si agitava un gorgo di orrore e furia cieca. Finché aveva ancora i sensi ottusi dallo shock poteva riflettere e nutrire la creatura feroce che gli ruggiva dentro, la bestia che fin dalla morte di Karl aveva gridato e invocato quella che ad Anders era parsa giustizia.

Si era sbagliato.

La tunica stropicciata gli si era incollata addosso, sull’olio che aveva coperto la pelle di Hawke.

 _Perdonami_.

Lo aveva ripetuto ossessivamente – prima con una voce tremante che Anders non gli aveva mai sentito, poi con pensieri così affilati da scavargli nella carne.

Non poteva perdonare. Non _voleva_.

Ma non era Hawke il colpevole; certo, erano passate ore e lui ancora non riusciva a dormire e rabbrividiva ogni volta che pensava alle mani strette su di lui, a quel disgustoso miscuglio di vergogna e piacere e sofferenza che gli si era depositato in fondo all’anima e continuava ad avvelenarlo.

Strinse le dita attorno alle ginocchia e respirò a fondo, a occhi chiusi, cercando di trattenere quella cortina di insensibilità che già iniziava ad assottigliarsi.

Era tutto lì, ogni ricordo cesellato nel suo cranio; non se ne sarebbero mai andati e sapeva che appena avesse ceduto al sonno sarebbero tornati a tormentarlo. Gli occhi di Hawke, distrutti mentre incontravano i suoi nella comprensione che erano caduti nella stessa trappola. Il verso straziato che aveva ringhiato quando era venuto – quello non se lo sarebbe mai, mai dimenticato, era formato e perfetto nella sua mente e Anders fallì nei suoi tentativi di controllare la respirazione.

L’espressione di Meredith.

L’aveva guardata dritta in faccia per tutto il tempo, mentre Hawke scivolava dentro di lui, schiavo del suo stesso corpo, e non aveva abbassato lo sguardo. L’aveva vista passare dalla freddezza al dubbio a, forse, una sfumatura di inquietudine, tutte emozioni che si erano rincorse appena percettibili sul bel viso austero.

L’aveva guardata. Sfidata.

Le dita scavarono nel muscolo, nelle ossa, e Anders sentì punte di dolore sbocciargli sulle gambe.

Il velo si stava lacerando e dalla confusione emersero gli artigli della creatura.

Giustizia, l’aveva chiamata.

Ma la giustizia era qualcosa di pulito e sacro, era riservata alle persone buone, rette.

Qualcosa che Anders non era più.

Oh, lo era stato eccome, un ragazzo che inseguiva la libertà, un giovane uomo che trovava la propria gioia nell’alleviare la sofferenza degli altri. Un guaritore con le mani che sapevano di canfora e con la tunica macchiata di verde, con la lingua troppo lunga e una risposta sarcastica sempre pronta. Aveva amato ed era stato amato, forse più di quanto meritasse.

Ora, nel buio della sua cella, con la casa che aveva smesso da molto tempo di fremere per i postumi della festa, di quell’Anders non rimaneva molto, solo un guscio vuoto con le sue sembianze che vibrava per il trauma e per un odio che neanche alla morte di Karl era stato in grado di provare.

La giustizia era per le persone buone.

A lui rimaneva solo la vendetta.

La bestia ruggì e dispiegò ali di sangue mentre ogni pretesa di controllo lo abbandonava. Anders colpì il pavimento con il palmo della mano e godette per la sensazione bruciante che gli riecheggiava lungo le ossa.

Vendetta. Per Karl, per Hawke e per se stesso, per tutti i polsi in catene e le schiene coperte di cicatrici e le lacrime di chi non conosceva altro cielo che quello sopra alla sua prigione. Ansimava mentre fissava le tenebre e le vedeva riempirsi di sangue, e poi smise di colpo quando la ragione gli mostrò quali erano le sue armi.

Non l’acciaio, lui non era un guerriero. Davanti agli occhi scorsero immagini di pergamene dipinte dalla mano gentile di Karl, un’infinità di foglie e fiori e steli e radici che potevano curare.

Che potevano uccidere.

Il pensiero crebbe dentro di lui e trasformò gli ansiti in un ringhio muto, occhi sgranati nel buio e mani che artigliavano il terreno.

All’improvviso il giuramento di Hawke – _saremo liberi, un giorno_ – divenne suo.

A qualsiasi costo, anche se…

Un passo in corridoio lo fece trasalire, strappandolo dalla voragine di morte in cui stava sprofondando. Alzò di scatto la testa e Isabela era lì, un’ombra più densa nel buio.

Non disse una parola, solo un cenno del capo.

_Vieni con me._

Si allontanò in punta di piedi e Anders esitò, sorpreso, ma prima che un pensiero prendesse forma nella sua sofferenza si era già alzato e la stava seguendo nel corridoio silenzioso.

Gli sembrava di non avere controllo del suo corpo, come se un incantesimo lo trascinasse oltre le molte porte chiuse e fino alla stanza più lontana.

Una scintilla danzò nelle tenebre e la fiammella della lampada tracciò pennellate d’oro sull’acqua della vasca. Isabela si alzò e si fece da parte, la voce un sussurro dolce.

“La prima volta che è successo a me l’unica cosa che volevo era lavarmi fino a staccarmi la pelle. Qualsiasi cosa pur di togliermi di dosso le mani di Petrice”.

Anders batté le palpebre e provò invano a deglutire. Con uno sciabordio lieve Isabela si sedette sul bordo della vasca e intinse i piedi, arrotolandosi la tunica sopra alle ginocchia.

“Ho pensato potesse aiutarti a stare meglio”, disse con semplicità.

Anders rimase fermo sulla soglia con le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi.

Era così, per lui?

_No. Non è Hawke che voglio togliermi dal corpo o dal cuore. Sono i loro sguardi, quello di Danarius che è riuscito a distruggere lo spirito di Fenris e adesso può chiamarlo ai suoi piedi come un cagnolino, quello di Meredith che sa di tenere in mano le nostre vite. Il loro e quello di tutte le persone senza volto che ci vedono solo come oggetti di cui godere._

Il vapore saliva in spire lente dall’acqua e sembrava chiamarlo.

Nell’oscurità urlante che gli si era infettata dentro il viso di Hawke continuava a splendere, disperato e perfetto, e quel giuramento che ormai li legava era inciso a lettere di fuoco. Aveva ancora addosso l’odore dell’olio di cui lo avevano ricoperto e no, quello non era l’odore della sua pelle, non era lui.

Non erano _loro_ i due schiavi costretti allo stupro per intrattenere degli ospiti,

Le mani si mossero da sole e afferrarono manciate di stoffa, sollevandola lungo i fianchi e strattonandola oltre le spalle; Anders lanciò via la tunica e si immerse lentamente, un passo dopo l’altro.

Nudo ma senza vergogna.

 _Questo è ciò che sono e non c’è niente di sbagliato. Sono_ loro _il problema._

L’acqua gli risalì calda lungo le cosce e fino all’ombelico. Ander si sciolse i capelli e tuffò la testa, tenendola sotto la superficie a lungo, fino a che non sentì i polmoni protestare e dovette emergere sbuffando. Strisciò fino al lato della vasca dove si trovava Isabela e si sedette sul fondo, appoggiato contro la parete.

Rimasero in silenzio a lungo fino a che Anders non si appoggiò di lato, la coscia di Isabela morbida e profumata premuta contro la sua guancia e le sue dita che gli accarezzavano piano i capelli bagnati.

“Non permettere che vi rovinino così”, gli sussurrò piano, e Anders sentì finalmente di poter piangere. Lottò per non farlo, abbracciandole le gambe forse troppo forte.

Isabela non si scostò, anzi. Scivolò lenta al suo fianco, incurante della veste che si gonfiava sopra al pelo dell’acqua e poi, fradicia, sprofondava con lei. Lo prese tra le braccia e Anders le seppellì il viso contro la spalla, scosso da singhiozzi asciutti e frenetici.

“Andrà tutto bene, gattino, te lo prometto”, e la voce al suo orecchio era salda, sincera. “Troveremo un modo, ma non lasciare che ti portino via Hawke”.

 _Mai_ , si disse Anders. Le afferrò le spalle e si scostò, e anche se poteva vederla appena con quella lampada incerta fu sicuro che il luccichio nei grandi occhi scuri fosse solo in parte dolore. Il resto era fuoco, lo stesso che bruciava dentro di lui.

“Mai”, ripeté, e questa volta l’eco della parola strisciò sull’acqua e accese una luce di timore nello sguardo di Isabela. “Non saremo schiavi per sempre”.

Rimasero così per una lunga parte della notte, con l’acqua che si raffreddava e le mani di Isabela che non smettevano di giocherellare con i suoi capelli.

La giostra di pensieri si era trasformata in un programma fatto di scelte pericolose e folli.

Quasi tutte, almeno.

Quando si rialzò, infreddolito e con i polpastrelli grinzosi, seppe quale sarebbe stata la prima mossa. Si rivestì in silenzio e aiutò Isabela a uscire, le pieghe della stoffa che le si incollavano addosso. Le posò un bacio lieve sulla guancia e le strinse per un attimo le mani prima di allontanarsi, lasciandosi dietro una scia di gocce d’acqua.

 

 

 

Attese per tutto il giorno successivo. Le ore si trascinarono lente, scandite dalla routine e da sguardi che si sforzava di ignorare. Aveline non lo guardava in faccia ma per l’intero pomeriggio sembrò lavorare il doppio per alleggerirlo da tutte le incombenze che lo avrebbero portato a orbitare nei pressi di Meredith o Petrice; quella gentilezza silenziosa sembrava aiutarlo a respirare meglio, mentre lo stesso non si poteva dire di Merrill. Approfittando di un momento di solitudine gli era planata addosso in uno dei cortili e, strappandogli uno strillo, lo aveva abbracciato all’altezza della vita. Dopo averlo quasi stritolato con un singhiozzo lo aveva lasciato ed era corsa via.

Gli ci volle tutta la sua pazienza e più concentrazione di quanta pensasse di possedere per continuare a lavorare, a sradicare erbacce e scavare radici, a pulire pavimenti e trasportare qualsiasi cosa in giro per la casa; ogni istante della giornata era condito da occhiate guardinghe mentre si ripeteva il piano.

Sapeva a chi doveva chiedere e non ne aveva paura, doveva solo sperare di avere fortuna.

Il momento giusto arrivò con il tramonto.

Meredith era immersa in una pila di corrispondenza e contabilità, assistita da Petrice e da un paio di guardie. Anders si assicurò di non essere seguito quando uscì verso il viale d’ingresso e si appostò dietro una colonna.

Aveva poco tempo ma bastò, perché il suo obiettivo si profilò lungo le mura a capo chino nella luce scarlatta del tramonto d’estate.

Anders sgusciò fuori dal suo nascondiglio e camminò a passi svelti sul selciato. Cullen lo notò e si immobilizzò di fronte al cancello, la bocca socchiusa e gli occhi che guizzavano avanti e indietro.

“Devo parlarti”, lo prevenne Anders. Non gli piaceva, Cullen, così come non gli piaceva nessuna delle persone che lavoravano per la domina, ma non poteva negargli il pregio di essere una persona decente e non un sadico.

“Cosa… io…”

Cullen si diede un’ultima occhiata guardinga in giro e si avvicinò di un passo, le labbra tese.

“Forse anche io devo parlarti. Quando la domina mi ha ordinato di… di prendere il tavolo non avevo idea che… che avrebbe… che avreste…”

Un pugno invisibile gli strinse lo stomaco. Se era un tentativo di mostrarsi dispiaciuto stava solo riuscendo a farlo arrabbiare ancora di più, così tagliò corto.

“Cullen, ho bisogno di un favore. So che ti chiedo molto e so che non c’è motivo per cui tu debba aiutarmi, ma ascoltami”.

“Anders, io…” Sospirò e si avvicinò ancora, gli occhi un po’ afflitti. “Ho subito pensato a giustificarmi invece che dirti quanto mi dispiaccia. Scusami. Però ti prego, non giocare con me, non chiedermi di fare qualcosa che non potrei…”

La mano di Anders scattò a prendergli il polso. Cullen non era un gladiatore, ma era comunque abbastanza forte da non smuoversi a quel contatto.

“Solo per questa notte aprimi la porta del ludus. Ho bisogno di…”

_Di Hawke. Di parlargli, di guarirci, di un’ora, solo un’ora per noi, per sopravvivere._

“Non posso! Se Meredith mi scoprisse… Anders, non posso. Mi chiedi troppo”, e fece per scrollarsi dalla sua stretta.

“Guardami bene, Cullen. Sono uno schiavo disarmato che chiede di parlare con un gladiatore. Sono pronto a prendermi la colpa e a confessare di aver rubato le chiavi, e non mi importa quello che mi succederà ma guardami negli occhi e trova il coraggio di negarmi anche questo dopo quello che mi è successo”.

Il viso di Cullen si contorse in una smorfia addolorata.

“Mi stai manipolando”.

“E a me cosa è stato fatto invece?”  
“Meredith ti farebbe uccidere se confessassi un furto, lo sai?”

“Lo so benissimo”. Gli lasciò andare il braccio e scrollò le spalle. “Pensi che mi importi ormai?”

Si fissarono a lungo e Anders si accorse che qualcosa era cambiato sul viso di Cullen da quando lo aveva conosciuto. Era più magro, più nervoso, e nonostante la sua protesta ebbe l’impressione di percepire una crepa nella corazza di convinzione.

Con un sospiro triste Cullen scosse la testa.

“Sì, ti importa. Non hai mai voluto morire e non vuoi farlo neanche adesso, eppure…”

Si mordicchiò il labbro e diede un’ultima controllata: erano soli. Sbuffò un’imprecazione tra i denti e gli puntò il dito contro, avvicinandosi minaccioso.

“Mi stai chiedendo di rischiare la tua vita”.

“Sono solo uno schiavo, quanto può valere?”

“Piantala! Abbastanza da farmi sentire in colpa per quello che hai subito e da poter far leva su questa mia debolezza”. Era vicino e Anders ne poteva percepire l’odore di cuoio, forse persino quello della paura. “Ora andrò ad aprire quella cazzo di porta e poi passerò una notte d’inferno rigirandomi per l’angoscia, ma almeno tu vedi di non farmi rischiare invano”.

Se ne andò a passi pesanti senza voltarsi, le spalle tese, e Anders esalò un respiro trattenuto troppo a lungo.

_Non ci posso credere, ha funzionato._

Passò le ore successive a tenere la testa il più possibile vuota di speranze e aspettative, pregando che Cullen avesse mantenuto la parola data e che nessuno si fosse accorto della porta aperta. La cosa più semplice che poteva succedere era che qualcuno la notasse e, banalmente, la chiudesse.

Era un pensiero che non intendeva lasciar radicare, perché la prospettiva della delusione che avrebbe provato gli appesantiva il cuore.

Pur con tutti i suoi sforzi, comunque, Anders tremava e respirava a stento quando, nel cuore della notte, si alzò dalla branda nella sua cella. Quella sua idea poteva andare storta in mille modi diversi – potevano scoprirlo mentre raggiungeva il ludus oppure chiedergli cosa ci facesse in giro a quell’ora, o ancora, ed era il peggio a cui potesse pensare, Hawke poteva non avere alcuna intenzione di parlare con lui.

Si passò le mani tra i capelli e rabbrividì nell’afa d’estate, in piedi tra quelle mura anguste, e tutto il coraggio a cui aveva attinto nell’ultima giornata sembrò essere sparito.

_Questa è follia. Cosa mi fa credere che voglia vedermi? È distrutto almeno quanto me, e io sono egoista._

Ma già mentre quel pensiero intrusivo gli si srotolava nella mente qualcosa urlò molto più forte.

_Lo voglio, ho bisogno di lui, e se non lo raggiungo adesso impazzirò del tutto._

Si mosse con cautela, un passo silenzioso da felino dopo l’altro e ogni suono della casa addormentata soffocato dal cuore che gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. Si sentiva estraneo nella propria pelle mentre passava dalla quiete degli alloggi degli schiavi alla costante, silenziosa minaccia del ludus, e gli parve di vedersi dall’alto raggiungere la grata che separava i gladiatori dal resto della villa. Ansimava in silenzio, i palmi delle mani sudati e la gola secca, nell’avvicinarsi alla porta, e non osò guardare quando vi fece scorrere la punta delle dita. Il metallo era tiepido, quasi vivo sotto la sua mano, eppure inerte.

_Ti prego, ti prego…_

Neanche lui sapeva a chi andasse la sua invocazione muta, un controcanto ossessivo al cuore che non si placava.

Il suo tocco indugiava sulla porta – quando avesse spinto avrebbe saputo se aveva riposto male la sua fiducia o se…

Lo fece. Spinse piano e un verso inarticolato gli sfuggì dalle labbra quando il pesante battente si mosse sui cardini.

Cullen – quella guardia troppo giovane e con il cuore troppo buono per il mestiere che faceva – aveva promesso e aveva mantenuto, e ora Anders ansimava aggrappato alle sbarre aperte.

Sangue che pulsava, respiro affannoso e il sonno di una dozzina di gladiatori riempivano l’aria.

Hawke. Hawke era lì, a pochi passi.

_Non ho rischiato così tanto per rimanermene qui a tremare._

Lasciò la presa sulle sbarre ed entrò, guidato dall’istinto più che dai sensi; sfilò oltre le celle che russavano a vari gradi di intensità e scartò uno a uno tutti gli occupanti, e poi lo vide.

Uno spicchio di luce pallida inondava il pavimento coperto di paglia ed Hawke era lì, seduto contro la parete con le braccia incrociate sulle ginocchia. Anders si fermò in mezzo al corridoio e si morse il labbro mentre imparava a memoria ogni curva del suo corpo, sottolineata dall’argento della luna. I capelli arruffati sulla fronte, il profilo dell’orecchio, le mani strette a pugno, nocche gonfie e sempre sbucciate, i muscoli delle spalle che si sollevavano a ogni respiro.

Era così bello da far male e lui non aveva mai voluto nulla tanto quanto desiderava semplicemente prenderlo tra le braccia e rimanere così per sempre, in mezzo al mondo che rotolava via attorno a loro. Si avvicinò di un passo di troppo e la magia si infranse; Hawke alzò di scatto la testa e si tese, gli occhi due scintille nere nelle orbite, e Anders quasi corse fino alla porta per raggiungerlo.

Se non fosse stato per la luna che lo rendeva riconoscibile Hawke lo avrebbe attaccato, se lo sentiva; era evidente nei muscoli delle cosce che si contraevano per scattare, nella testa abbassata per colpire. Ma quando lo riconobbe tutto ciò che era sembrato essere cambiò – non più un gladiatore colto alla sprovvista, deciso a difendersi contro qualunque pericolo incombesse su di lui, ma Hawke. Solo Hawke che si alzava in piedi e socchiudeva la bocca, gli occhi grandi e le mani che si rilassavano.

“Anders? Cosa ci fai qui? Come… come hai fatto a entrare?” Un sussurro vibrante, rauco, e Anders superò la soglia senza osare avvicinarsi di più. Nella penombra poteva vedere le occhiaie scure e i segni della stanchezza, come se Hawke non avesse dormito. Non aveva bisogno di chiedergli conferma.

“Ho… ho…” Niente da fare, si era dimenticato come parlare. Sbuffò dal naso e si sfregò gli occhi prima di riprovare. “Cullen. Mi ha aiutato lui. Sono…”

Le parole non servivano a niente. Per quanto si concentrasse non trovava niente di sensato da dire e aveva l’impressione che continuare a provarci avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione. Ma Hawke era lì, gli occhi lucidi e qualcosa di simile a un’espressione implorante sul viso.

Anders scosse la testa e allungò una mano per sfiorargli la guancia, ma Hawke gli prese il polso nel pugno – forte, abbastanza da fare male e da lasciare i lividi.

_Sì, ti prego. Sì._

“Cosa vuoi, Anders? Sei venuto ad accusarmi? Perché ti giuro, ti giuro che sarei disposto a dare la vita se potessi tornare indietro e cancellare tutto, e se…”

“Hawke, no. Non è per questo che sono qui, io…”

Lo guardò negli occhi e si perse per un attimo. C’era ancora quel germoglio verde che erano stati loro due – calpestato, fragile ma vivo, ancora vivo. La stretta di Hawke si ammorbidì e il pollice tracciò, incerto, una carezza sull’interno del suo polso.

Quel contatto leggero gli mozzò il fiato e gli accese il sangue. Anders mosse un altro passo in avanti e ormai era così vicino da percepire il calore che si irradiava da Hawke, che sembrava fondersi dentro di lui e scendere fino al cuore e ancora più in basso.

“Sono qui per riprendermi quello che è mio”, mormorò.

Per un istante sospeso nel tempo rimasero a fissarsi, immobili nel buio. Poi Hawke prese un lungo respiro, come se fosse appena uscito dall’acqua, e attirò Anders contro di sé.

Fu più un morso che un bacio, qualcosa di frenetico e intriso di disperazione e rabbia che gli aprì le labbra e gli strappò un rantolo muto. Le braccia di Hawke lo avvolsero e lo strinsero forte, le mani scesero ad afferrargli il culo e Anders si perse nella follia perfetta di quel contatto.

 _Questi_ erano loro. La pelle di Hawke che fremeva contro di lui mentre gli si aggrappava alla schiena, dita che scavavano e graffiavano, che incidevano nella pelle ogni sguardo, ogni momento rubato per loro in quella prigione. Anders si contorse e si scostò il poco che serviva per scivolare fuori dalla tunica, nient’altro che uno straccio inutile che volava in un angolo. Pelle contro pelle, un contatto che sembrava mandare scosse di energia tra di loro, tra le lingue che si cercavano, lungo le dita che slacciavano la cintura e si infilavano in profondità. Hawke barcollò all’indietro quando Anders lo spogliò con gesti goffi e violenti, e non provò neanche a mantenere l’equilibrio. Quasi caddero a terra, sulla paglia calpestata della cella, e Anders spinse indietro Hawke. Gli tenne le mani sul petto, il tatto l’unico senso di cui avesse bisogno in quel momento, e si curvò su di lui. Sentiva la stretta callosa risalire dai fianchi alla vita e trasformarsi in una carezza rovente su, fino alla gola, fino al viso che Hawke gli cullò nei palmi mentre il bacio diventava qualcosa di diverso – lento, dolce, un singhiozzo nascosto in fondo all’aria che condividevano. Caldo, forte sotto si lui, Anders allargò le gambe e gli salì sopra; il profondo movimento di bacino gli fece sentire il cazzo eretto contro il suo, altrettanto duro e disperato. Inarcò la schiena e scivolò in avanti senza mai lasciare le labbra di Hawke e lo sentì trattenere il fiato con un brivido.

“Anders, perdonami, ti prego, ti scongiuro io non…”

Gli chiuse la bocca con un altro bacio furioso e lo sentì sciogliersi sotto di lui mentre sollevava il bacino per accompagnare quel reciproco oscillare che trasformava il desiderio in necessità. Anders si staccò da lui ma Hawke sporse la lingua e cercò la sua, sfiorandola piano.

“Perdonami”, disse di nuovo, e di nuovo Anders ingoiò quella parola. Gli morse il labbro e gli afferrò le spalle, e mentre scendeva lungo il corpo di Hawke – un graffio lungo il petto e i muscoli tesi dell’addome, le labbra che sfioravano ogni  segno lasciato dalle unghie – non ci fu più nient’altro oltre ai loro corpi, ai loro cuori che ruggivano assieme per la stessa rabbia alimentata da quel qualcosa a cui si ostinava a non dare un nome.

La punta scivolosa del cazzo di Hawke gli rimbalzò contro le labbra e Anders vi passò la lingua, godendo del singulto che riecheggiò nella cella. Lo prese in bocca e annaspò quando le dita di Hawke gli afferrarono i capelli e lo spinsero giù; si muoveva contro di lui, dentro di lui, lo sentiva scivolare fino alla base della lingua e quasi lo soffocava. E lui non si sarebbe fermato per niente al mondo, non quando Hawke emetteva quei bassi versi incoerenti fatti di mezze parole morsicate e di sospiri e il suo nome, solo il suo nome ripetuto all’infinito come una preghiera.

“Anders n-non… Anders, ti voglio… ti voglio _ora_ ”.

Il pugno di Hawke gli si strinse tra i capelli e lo tirò indietro, e per un attimo Anders annaspò per l’assenza di lui, del suo sapore. Solo un attimo, perché Hawke lo prese per le braccia e lo sollevò, attirandolo verso il suo viso. Anders strisciò su di lui e quando sentì la lunghezza di Hawke premere contro il suo cazzo eretto ringhiò piano.

Si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui e si alzò appena sulle ginocchia. Un ringhio sommesso gli fremette sulle labbra quando Hawke le sfiorò, affondando e sfiorandogli la lingua. Quelle stesse dita scesero tremanti ad aprirlo, incerte, quasi incredule, e Anders sussultò. La frenesia di Hawke divenne sua e si chinò su di lui, afferrandolo e puntandolo contro di sé. Hawke gli sfiorò le cosce con mani incerte e gli afferrò i fianchi, dove la stretta si fece rude, bisognosa. Allargando le gambe Anders calò su di lui e lo fissò negli occhi.

Hawke non si mosse mentre scivolava dentro di lui lentamente, spingendo giù Anders con quella presa affamata che parlava alla sua stessa carne.

 _Guardami_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli Anders, perso nell’espressione dolorosamente dolce del suo viso. _Ora guardami perché_ questo _sono io – e ti voglio, ti ho sempre voluto, e nessuno potrà portarci via quello che siamo._

Riuscì solo a produrre un piccolo suono spezzato che divenne un gemito quando Hawke entrò fino in fondo e impattò contro di lui.

Rimasero immobili, uniti oltre il corpo, con gli occhi di Hawke che scintillavano appena sotto la luna e le sue labbra umide, socchiuse. Anders le sfiorò con la punta delle dita e chiuse gli occhi quando si serrarono piano sulla sua pelle, succhiando.

Un piccolo spasmo si trasformò in uno scatto in avanti e Hawke gettò indietro la testa, assecondando il movimento.

Anders trattenne il fiato quando il cazzo di Hawke strisciò contro quel punto in fondo a lui e trasformò l’ombra di sofferenza, la dilatazione quasi insopportabile in una scossa di piacere. A ogni spinta, a ogni oscillazione del bacino quell’ombra rossa si faceva più intensa, e mentre Hawke sussultava sotto di lui il silenzio si tinse del loro respiro sincopato.

Un respiro che si trasformò in un gemito vero e proprio quando Hawke si sollevò su un gomito e afferrò il cazzo di Anders, percorrendo con la punta del pollice la pelle tesa e salendo a raccogliere le gocce che si addensavano sulla punta. Gettò indietro la testa e strinse le dita attorno alla mano di Hawke, accompagnando il movimento attorno a lui e cavalcandolo con lenti scatti dei fianchi.

Nella notte i loro gemiti rimbombavano, inequivocabili; Hawke si alzò a sedere senza lasciarlo andare e gli prese la nuca, attirandolo contro di sé per un altro bacio, per un morso lungo e rovente sulla gola.

“Ci sentiranno”, ansimò contro il suo collo, e Anders gli afferrò i capelli, costringendolo a guardarlo mentre si alzava e abbassava su di lui, scivolandogli attorno più in fretta.

“Che sentano. Voglio che sappiano che – _nng_ \- che…”

_Che non appartengo a nessun altro che a me stesso. E a te, a te che ho scelto e che non permetterò a nessuno di strapparmi dalle braccia o dal cuore._

Si inarcò all’indietro e tenne Hawke stretto contro di lui, i denti che gli scavavano nella pelle, il ritmo dei colpi che si faceva più profondo, più animalesco.

Quasi. Non poteva resistere a lungo – Hawke che lo riempiva e saziava qualcosa dentro di lui, la stretta scivolosa attorno al suo cazzo, il respiro spezzato contro la sua gola – e gli tirò di nuovo i capelli, scostandolo da lui per poter appoggiare la fronte alla sua e guardarlo nel buio.

Lacrime sulle ciglia, lacrime che scivolavano fino alle labbra che si sfioravano. Di chi fossero? Impossibile dirlo.

Mentre la tensione gli artigliava il cuore e i muscoli delle cosce, mentre il respiro di Hawke si trasformava in un mugolio sordo, Anders trovò la voce.

“Annegherei entrambi nel sangue perché tu possa essere libero”, sibilò sulla sua bocca prima che questa si chiudesse di nuovo su di lui. La lingua di Hawke catturò e spense il rantolo con cui la tensione si infranse e le tenebre si tinsero di colori che esistevano solo oltre le sue palpebre serrate, creati dalla scossa di piacere che gli esplose in tutto il corpo. Un verso da animale sfuggì al loro bacio mentre Hawke si riversava dentro di lui spingendo con forza e in profondità, e Anders lo raggiunse con un singulto, schizzi caldi che si perdevano tra di loro.

L’ultima ondata di piacere si spense e nel ludus tornò il silenzio, o qualcosa di simile: l’aria continuava a vibrare del loro respiro, dei cuori che battevano all’unisono. Anders non si spostò e appoggiò la fronte a quella di Hawke, trasformando la stretta tra i suoi capelli in una lunga carezza che gli scese tra le spalle.

“Ce ne andremo di qui”, gli sussurrò, i loro nasi che si sfioravano. Hawke gli avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita e lo strinse forte, abbastanza da far scrocchiare le vertebre, e con il viso premuto contro la sua spalla mormorò qualcosa, soffocato dal contatto con la pelle. Anders si scostò appena e gli prese il mento tra le dita, sollevandolo verso di sé.

Hawke era tornato se stesso, forse più di quanto Anders lo avesse mai visto. C’erano fragilità e dolore in fondo agli occhi scuri, le labbra erano morbide e socchiuse attorno a parole che non riusciva a dire. Ed era perfetto, semplicemente perfetto, con il naso sfregiato e ispessito sul dorso dove si era rotto chissà quanto tempo prima, con l’ombra di un sorriso in mezzo alla barba nera.

Era suo, e ora lo guardava con quegli occhi dolci e imploranti che riuscivano a cancellare le catene che pesavano su entrambi.

“Ti prego, Anders, perdonami”, disse con voce appena più alta di prima. Anders faticò a trovare la propria ma gli doveva delle risposte, qualcosa – qualsiasi cosa. Gli scostò dalla fronte i capelli sudati e scosse la testa.

“Non posso”.

L’espressione di Hawke franò e le mani ricaddero dalla schiena di Anders, che si affrettò a tenerlo fermo mentre iniziava a divincolarsi e proseguì.

“Non posso, Hawke, perché non c’è nulla per cui ti debba perdonare”.

Lo sentiva ancora dentro di sé e fu con una strisciante malinconia che scivolò al suo fianco e si inginocchiò a terra, senza mai lasciarlo andare. Le spalle di Hawke si sciolsero e l’abbraccio che seguì fu carico di sollievo straziato.

“Io-io… Anders, non… non so se me lo merito, non so se ti merito dopo quello che ti ho…”

Anders gli prese di nuovo il viso con molta più forza e lo tenne fisso su di sé, occhi ardenti e la creatura feroce nel suo petto che ruggiva.

“Quello che _ci hanno_ fatto. Sei vittima tanto quanto me, e io giuro, lo giuro sulla mia vita, che pagheranno per tutto questo”.

_Fino all’ultima goccia di sangue._

Hawke sollevò una mano e le nocche accarezzarono lo zigomo di Anders, la linea della mandibola. Scosse la testa e quasi sorrise.

“Sei incredibile. Hai trovato il modo per venire qui, per regalarci questa notte, e…” Si accigliò e lo scrutò più da vicino. “Sei serio quando parli di fargliela pagare, vero?”

A questo Anders non rispose. Si appoggiò alla sua mano e si inclinò verso di lui, baciandolo a fondo. Quando si scostò si accorse di una luce diversa negli occhi di Hawke, quasi una premonizione.

“Sono finito qui solo per ritrovare mia madre e invece ho trovato te. Hai più coraggio e cuore di chiunque altro e io ti a…”

Anders gli posò la punta delle dita sulle labbra e scosse la testa, anche se non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso – un vero sorriso, e quanto tempo era passato dall’ultima volta che si era sentito così.

“Non dirlo. Lo so e per me è lo stesso, credimi”, scostò le dita e le sostituì con un bacio lieve che cancellò l’espressione vagamente ferita di Hawke, “ma sarebbe troppo pericoloso. Tienilo al sicuro. Tienilo qui”, e fece scivolare la mano verso il basso, appoggiandola al centro del petto sudato, proprio sopra al battito leggero del cuore.

Il palmo di Hawke era ruvido sopra alle sue dita, la stretta forte.

“So che dovrei dirti che dobbiamo stare attenti e che non possiamo rischiare così, ma…”

“… ma non sono mai stato bravo quando si tratta di essere prudenti e tenere la testa bassa”. Hawke ridacchiò in silenzio e gli schioccò un bacio sulla testa.

“Questo è uno dei motivi per cui mi sono innamorato di te”.

Le parole brillarono per un attimo nel buio e Anders se le tenne strette, fragili e bellissime come una lucciola, altrettanto sorprendenti in quella notte d’estate.

Rimasero fermi a lungo senza parlare, senza fare altro che accarezzarsi piano consapevoli che in qualsiasi momento qualcuno avrebbe potuto scoprirli. In quel momento di sogno non aveva alcuna importanza, ma anche se il cielo era ancora di un blu intenso le ore stavano scorrendo rapide e presto il loro tempo sarebbe finito. Anders prese un profondo respiro e si raddrizzò, baciando la punta del naso di Hawke.

“Devo andare”.

“Lo immaginavo”. Si inginocchiò davanti a lui mentre si alzava e si sciacquava con l’acqua della brocca abbandonata in un angolo e lo guardò, una nota di malizia nello sguardo. “Lo rifaremo, vero?”

Anders scrollò le mani e recuperò la tunica, chinandosi su di lui.

“Troverò un modo. E quando saremo fuori di qui tutte le notti, se mi vorrai ancora”.

Hawke lo prese per la nuca e lo tirò verso di sé, sbilanciandolo in avanti e costringendolo ad aggrapparsi alle sue spalle per non cadere. Un bacio profondo, ruvido, una risposta senza parole che gli tolse fiato e dubbi.

“L-Lo prenderò per un sì”, esalò, e Hawke rise. Mentre si rialzava, però, tornò serio nell’osservare Anders che si legava i capelli e alzava per un attimo lo sguardo verso i piani superiori della domus.

“Anders”, disse piano prima di posargli una mano sul fianco. “Non fare niente di stupido, ti prego”.

“Specifica cosa intendi per stupido. Il ricatto morale a una delle guardie per farmi aprire la porta rientra nella categoria o…”

“Davvero”. Gli prese la mano e se la portò alle labbra, sfiorando il palmo. “Promettimelo”.

Anders aprì bocca per rispondere e qualcosa di sottile e acuminato gli penetrò fino in fondo all’anima.

Quello che aveva in mente non era _stupido_. Era pericoloso, folle, condannato a finire in tragedia e forse impossibile – ecco, forse Hawke in effetti lo avrebbe considerato stupido.

Nonostante l’amore che gli divampava dentro era certo che niente e nessuno lo avrebbe mai distolto da quel piano che era nato e si stava sviluppando nella sua testa. Guardò il viso di Hawke e seppe che non aveva alternative: se gli avesse detto a cosa stava pensando lo avrebbe fermato, in un modo o nell’altro.

E rimaneva una sola scelta: mentire.

“Te lo prometto”, mentì, odiandosi quando Hawke gli diede un ultimo bacio.

Si sentiva osservato mentre ripercorreva la strada verso la porta, ma ogni volta che si girò a controllare si scoprì solo.

_Annegherei entrambi nel sangue perché tu possa essere libero._

La serratura era ancora aperta e la casa immobile e addormentata quando tornò verso i suoi alloggi, con quella frase che gli risuonava nella testa.

Ogni parola alimentava la vendetta che gli si agitava dentro, e se spezzare le catene di Hawke gli avrebbe infranto anche il cuore era un prezzo che era disposto a pagare.

I dettagli di quel piano di morte iniziavano a definirsi, orribilmente precisi ed efficaci, e Anders capì di essere pronto a tutto pur di arrivare fino in fondo.

_Ti amo, Hawke, più della mia stessa vita. Ma la nostra libertà è ancora più importante._

 

 

**Fiat iustitia et pereat mundus**

**Sia fatta giustizia e perisca il mondo**


	14. Si vis pacem, para bellum.

Anders era diventato un talismano da portarsi nel cuore nelle lunghe settimane successive, fatte di immancabili addestramenti spaccaossa e di ferite all’anima che guarivano lentamente.

Quella notte era stata _tutto_. Solo Anders poteva avere il coraggio di corrompere una guardia e sgattaiolare da lui nel cuore della notte solo per consolarlo – no, non solo per quello: per trasformare l’orrore che avevano patito in un grido di battaglia, per ridargli fiducia. Per legarsi a lui oltre il sangue.

Era una pigra sera di fine estate e Hawke sedeva all’ombra del porticato, godendosi i pochi istanti di quiete prima che gli altri compagni uscissero dai bagni. Si concesse persino di sorridere nell’osservare il lungo crepuscolo tingere il cielo di viola mentre il pensiero di Anders – e per l’esattezza di quella manciata di minuti frenetici e soddisfacenti che erano riusciti a rubare dietro la porta dell’ambulatorio quella mattina – gli affiorava alla memoria. Non avevano mai altro che quello, il tempo di un abbraccio feroce che li trasformava in due animali affamati e li lasciava ansimanti, terrorizzati che qualcuno li scoprisse. Quell’unica volta in cui aveva potuto tenere Anders tra le braccia rimaneva un gioiello che brillava tra i ricordi. Il suo odore, il suo sapore, il suono bellissimo che aveva fatto quando erano venuti assieme…

Con un brivido Hawke si scrollò e si passò le mani tra i capelli. L’istante di pace si stava appannando, guastato da altri pensieri ben più cupi.

Si era innamorato e Anders rischiava di renderlo felice; questo poteva essere pericoloso per la sua – finora infruttuosa – ricerca di sua madre.

Nessuno ne sapeva nulla, e lui non era ancora abbastanza rispettato o famoso per guadagnarsi un colloquio con la domina; il che, a ben vedere, non era poi così male, visto che il semplice ricordare il viso gelido di Meredith quella maledetta sera bastava a tingergli di rosso i pensieri e fargli desiderare di incassarle gli occhi nelle orbite.

_Eppure mi serve, ho bisogno di lei. Dopo… dopo vedremo, ma mia madre ha la precedenza._

Appoggiò il gomito al ginocchio e puntellò il mento al palmo della mano guardando su, verso le stelle.

Il cielo stava virando a un blu intenso e luminoso. Lo stesso blu degli occhi di sua madre.

E di Carver.

_Dove sei, fratello?_

Non pensava a lui da troppo tempo, assorbito com’era dalla vita da gladiatore e da schiavo per potersi permettere di indugiare a lungo nei ricordi, ma era sempre lì, sepolto da qualche parte nel passato che si portava dietro e a cui si teneva aggrappato per non diventare una macchina da intrattenimento alimentata a morte.

Uno scappellotto lo prese sulla nuca facendolo cadere dal suo precario appoggio sul ginocchio, subito accompagnato dalla stessa mano robusta che gli arruffava i capelli.

“Che ti prende, Hawke? Sei qui che guardi le stelle e sospiri”. Varric si sedette di fianco a lui con un _plop_ soddisfatto e gli tirò una spallata. “Pene d’amore?”

Hawke ridacchiò e restituì la spinta, sprofondando i piedi nella sabbia.

Amore. Non avrebbe mai, mai pensato di trovarlo proprio lì, tra le mura della prigione e le catene, e invece…

Gli scappò un sospiro mentre l’immagine del raro sorriso di Anders gli fluttuava davanti agli occhi e Varric tossicchiò.

“Fratello, sei quasi imbarazzante e mi fai preoccupare”.

“Cosa c’è, temi che Anders possa spezzarmi il cuore? Non succederà, e comunque ho una robusta, virile spalla su cui piangere nel caso”, e gli si appoggiò addosso con fare teatrale. Varric resse il gioco per un po’ e gli tirò una manciata di sabbia che si incollò alla pelle ancora unta dopo il bagno, poi sbuffò e tornò serio. Si guardò attorno – erano ancora soli, anche se gli altri gladiatori stavano iniziando a ripopolare il ludus – e abbassò la voce.

“Davvero, Hawke. Prima i tuoi discorsi inquietanti su Alrik e sul ritrovare la tua famiglia, ora questo… stai dando molto potere alla domina, lo sai?”

“No, sto cercando di tenermi stretto quello che rimane della mia vita. Non ho ancora rinunciato, sai?”

“Oh, lo so molto bene, te lo leggo negli occhi. Per questo mi preoccupo”.

Hawke appoggiò i gomiti alle ginocchia e strinse un polso nel pugno, tornando a guardare il cielo che si riempiva di stelle.

“Non ce n’è bisogno. Dammi tempo fino ai prossimi giochi e troverò un modo per far sì che quell’animale di Meredith mi debba un favore”.

Questa volta non fu uno scappellotto ma un vero e proprio pugno sulla nuca che lo fece caracollare in avanti. Hawke si massaggiò la parte offesa e si voltò pronto allo scontro, ma nel vedersi di fronte Fenris con un sopracciglio alzato e un mezzo ghigno sulle labbra lasciò perdere.

Era cambiato qualcosa da quella notte a bere e a sopportare assieme, in silenzio e senza guardarsi, l’umiliazione che avevano condiviso. Era uno stronzo e tale rimaneva, ma era anche un amico, per quanto improbabile, e quel sorriso obliquo lo confermava. Si sedette di fianco a lui, opposto a Varric, e non trasalì quando, nel far ciò, sfiorò inavvertitamente la caviglia di Hawke.

Non si ritrasse a quel contatto: un passo da gigante, per lui.

“La prossima volta potrebbe essere qualcuno di meno gentile di me a origliare i tuoi insulti. Che peraltro condivido e anzi aggiungerei qualcosa del tipo che è una lurida…”

“Possibile che sia l’unico dotato di buon senso in questo ludus?” Varric sollevò le braccia esasperato e roteò gli occhi. “Giuro, ogni tanto mi viene il dubbio che vogliate farvi ammazzare”.

“Non ci penso nemmeno. Ma adesso passiamo alle cose importanti”. Fenris diede un’occhiata minacciosa alle loro spalle condita con un ringhio sommesso e questo bastò a tenere gli altri gladiatori a debita distanza. Hawke ridacchiò e lo guardò di sbieco.

“Sono piuttosto felice di non starti antipatico”.

“Adesso non allargarti, amico mio”, e quasi si strozzò con quelle due parole. Hawke e Varric si lanciarono uno sguardo d’intesa e lasciarono cadere la cosa, anche se Hawke si sentì stranamente commosso da quell’ammissione. “Comunque ho sentito qualcosa che potrebbe farti piacere. A quanto pare domani Petrice deve scendere a Kirkwall per alcune commissioni e ha bisogno ovviamente di una scorta”.

“Io?” Le sopracciglia di Hawke migrarono verso l’attaccatura dei capelli.

“Già. E…” Il profilo affilato si tese per un istante mentre abbassava la testa. “A quanto pare Anders. Roba di piante, mi sembra di aver capito”.

“Perché proprio tu?” chiese Varric con una smorfia. “Non per altro ma non ti ha mai chiesto di andare a fare da cane da guardia, a meno che… oh. Oh no”. La voce si spense in un verso nauseato e Hawke sentì rizzarsi i peli delle braccia.

“Immagino la diverta vederci assieme; forse crede che la cosa ci metterà in imbarazzo”, e lo stomaco si rivoltò al ricordo di quella sera in cui erano stati spettacolo per la festa della domina.

“Sì, be’, diciamo che sono convinto che l’imbarazzo tra voi due non sia…” Varric soffocò la frase in un accesso di tosse e cambiò prontamente argomento. “Bene. Una passeggiata con la padrona, quindi. Goditela, fratello, non esci da qui se non per combattere da quanto? Sei mesi?”

Hawke stirò le gambe e si alzò, guardando dall’alto i due compagni e sforzandosi di non sentirsi vagamente eccitato al pensiero della giornata successiva.

“Uscire con il guinzaglio di Petrice al collo non è meglio che starsene qui a farsi prendere a frustate da Orsino”, e il doctore scelse proprio quel momento per sfilare tra i tavoli, lanciando ai tre uno sguardo severo. “Non una prospettiva allettante”.

Fenris si stiracchiò all’indietro e sbadigliò; quando ruotò le spalle le articolazioni schioccarono. “Si sarebbe potuta portar dietro solo le guardie e invece ti vuole esporre in parata. Non mi stupirei se ci fosse un qualche trucco sotto, tipo – che ne so – trovare qualche tuo ammiratore…”

“Sei paranoico”, brontolò Varric. “Penso sia più un suo gioco perverso per metterti ancora in difficoltà. Non dargliela vinta”.

Lo sguardo di Hawke salì fino al balcone che si affacciava sul cortile; dalla finestra entrava la luce di dozzine di lampade contro la notte ormai incombente.

_Vuoi portarmi in parata? Questa potrebbe essere stranamente una buona notizia, per me._

“Farò il bravo, promesso”, disse riscuotendosi. Varric si alzò con lui e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Cerca di non correre rischi, mi basta”.

 

Non correre rischi era effettivamente nei suoi programmi, e se anche avesse avuto intenzioni diverse non ci sarebbe stata granché occasione di metterle in pratica.

Petrice li lasciò ad aspettarla sotto il sole cocente del mattino; se ci fosse stato solo Cullen – il cui naso iniziava, proprio come la punta delle orecchie, a virare al rosso per un principio di ustione – Hawke si sarebbe concesso qualcosa in più che uno sguardo fugace ad Anders, ma tra loro due si era piazzato anche Varnell, con la sua faccia annoiata e nulla della riluttante complicità del collega più giovane. Anche così, comunque, costretto a sbirciare tra le ciglia l’alta figura che splendeva al sole, Hawke faticava a trattenere un sorriso. Anders era uno spettacolo come sempre, ma era così raro che si vedessero di giorno e all’aperto, per giunta, che il bagliore dorato dei suoi capelli gli faceva ingarbugliare buona parte dei pensieri. Approfittò di un attimo di distrazione di Varnell per sporgersi indietro e godersi la panoramica completa di gambe lunghe e culo sporgente e…

Ander se ne accorse. Si voltò verso di lui e sollevò le sopracciglia, scuotendo una sola volta la testa. Hawke fece spallucce con aria innocente e tornò in posizione, ma qualcosa sul viso lentigginoso gli rimase di traverso.

Era pallido, persino più del solito, e per quel che riusciva a intravedere gli occhi dardeggiavano avanti e indietro. Quell’inizio di entusiasmo che aveva provato alla notizia di cambiare, anche se solo per qualche ora, scenario si trasformò in piombo e gli si piazzò in fondo allo stomaco.

Se l’idea di Meredith era davvero di metterli in difficoltà, esponendoli entrambi alle attenzioni di Petrice e alla sua lingua malevola, con Anders stava funzionando. Le lunghe mani giunte tremavano appena e una serie di piccoli movimenti – lo spostare il peso da un piede all’altro, l’arricciare il naso o mordicchiarsi le labbra – parlavano chiaramente di nervosismo.

_Vorrei solo tenerti al sicuro_ , si trovò a pensare con tutta la sua forza, ma prima che quell’idea si trasformasse in rabbia vera e propria Petrice li raggiunse. Hawke non provò neanche a mettere insieme un’espressione cortese e la guardò schifato, un sopracciglio sollevato e nessuna voglia di passare per ben educato. Non conosceva se non di vista lo schiavo che reggeva il baldacchino inteso a riparla dal sole, ma questi non alzò neanche lo sguardo e rimase immobile.

“Bene, Ferelden. Gli ordini della domina sono molto semplici e penso che persino tu possa riuscire a capirli: sei un mulo da soma. Visto che lo schiavo, qui, che conosci molto bene”, e ammiccò verso Anders, che stranamente non reagì in alcun modo, “ha bisogno di rifornirsi di medicinali dobbiamo andare in città. Tieni la testa alta e sorridi, perché inizia ad arrivare qualche richiesta per te e sarà bene alzare il tuo valore”.

“Quindi faremo un giro al foro boario? Così, giusto per mettermi in mostra insieme al resto del bestiame…”

“Stai zitto, per lo spirito del Creatore”, sibilò Cullen tirandogli una gomitata nelle costole. Anche a questo Anders non reagì se non abbassando di più la testa, e Hawke sentì tutto il sarcasmo afflosciarsi. Cos’aveva che non andava? Cosa gli avevano fatto?

Petrice gli si avvicinò e alzò lo sguardo su di lui, gelida ma con un tic all’angolo della bocca che parlava molto chiaramente di irritazione.

“Ti ritieni spiritoso, schiavo?”

“Spiritoso, affascinante e sudato. Ma oltremodo disposto a fare da uomo di fatica: così va meglio?”

“Sarà meglio; abbassa i toni o dovrò farti punire”, concluse alzando il mento e superandoli verso il cancello. Varnell, con il suo doppio mento e lo sbadiglio pronto, non sembrava esattamente ansioso di vedersela con un gladiatore, ma nascose la preoccupazione sbrigandosi a seguire Petrice.

Durante il tragitto verso Kirkwall Hawke ebbe poche occasioni per interagire con Anders, serio e concentrato, refrattario a ogni suo tentativo di approccio anche a causa della presenza di Cullen tra loro due.

Il mercato era gremito e nel giro di pochi minuti Hawke si trovò schiacciato da decine di corpi che gli si strusciavano addosso – e non sempre per puro caso. Nonostante il chiasso riusciva a intuire qualche frase rivolta a lui, gente che lo riconosceva e si fermava per una seconda occhiata, persino una donna che gli si premette addosso con il pretesto della calca e gli afferrò saldamente il culo.

“Ma cosa…” Hawke si divincolò e andò a sbattere contro Cullen, rapido nel trascinarlo indietro con una stretta brutale sul braccio.

La donna si scostò con un broncio deluso sul viso truccato ma non lo lasciò andare senza ammiccare, e Hawke si voltò verso Cullen, allibito.

“Ha davvero fatto quello che mi sembra abbia fatto?”

“Sì. È per questo che sei qui, ricordatelo”, ma il tono era carico di rabbia, e Hawke sospettò che non fosse rivolta verso di lui.

Tutt’a un tratto la relativa libertà non gli sembrò più così gradevole. Certo, dopo mesi poteva vedere un cielo diverso dal rettangolo sopra al cortile del ludus, ma il collare invisibile che gli serrava la gola era più stretto che mai. Gli occhi degli sconosciuti puntati su di lui erano quelli del pubblico dell’arena, gente che non lo vedeva come un uomo ma come un animale con il solo scopo di farli divertire.

_Voi non sapete niente di me. Non sapete di quanta paura ho avuto quando mi sono perso nei boschi a quattro anni o di quanta di più ne avessi quando ho tenuto in braccio per la prima volta i miei fratelli, non conoscete la risata di mio padre o la voce di mia madre quando cantava per me. Non vi interessa che io soffra il solletico e abbia il terrore di morire, o che Anders mi dia sempre un ultimo bacio a fior di labbra prima di lasciarmi, anche se è di fretta ed è pericoloso. Io non sono una persona, per voi, e voi non siete_ niente _._

Si scrollò Cullen di dosso e si spostò nella scia di Petrice in un disperato tentativo di sottrarsi alla pressione della folla. Gente, gente dappertutto, e il suo cuore iniziò a rimbalzargli nel petto per qualcosa di simile all’ansia. Strinse i pugni per contrastare il desiderio di colpire qualcuno, spinto sull’orlo dell’istinto animale dagli odori di sudore e carne in esposizione sulle bancarelle, di profumi costosi e piscio nei vicoli e…

Erba. Fiori secchi, qualcosa di inconfondibile. La mano di Anders scivolò nella sua.

Hawke si voltò di scatto e se lo trovò di fianco, e per quell’attimo fu grato della ressa che si frapponeva tra loro e Petrice e, alle loro spalle, Cullen e Varnell.

“Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto”. Un sussurro rauco all’orecchio, il respiro caldo che gli sfiorava la pelle e persino lì, nella situazione più improbabile, gli accelerava il polso.  
“C-Cosa?”

“Mi serve un diversivo. Quando ti faccio cenno prova a…”

“Anders, cosa hai in mente?” ringhiò afferrandogli il braccio e scostandolo da sé. In risposta arrivò un sogghigno quasi inquietante, velato di una dose sufficiente di malizia da risultare al limite dell’inappropriato.

“Niente dettagli, ma se mi aiuti avremo del tempo per noi. Ti prego”.

La folla li spingeva e Hawke si accigliò guardando le profondità degli occhi dorati.

Anders strinse le dita attorno alle sue e non distolse lo sguardo.

“ _Ti prego_ …”

La massa umana li spinse avanti e le due guardie tornarono a tallonarli; Hawke annuì senza aver davvero capito perché lo stesse facendo e caracollò in avanti, spinto da Varnell.

“Muoviti, schiavo”, bofonchiò. Anders abbassò il capo e si lasciò trascinare dal flusso di persone, il viso basso come se non fosse successo nulla.

Per lunghi minuti Hawke si convinse in effetti che fosse proprio così e che nulla avrebbe guastato quello sgradevole giro al mercato, ma poi Anders lo superò e, con uno sfoggio di deferenza che non gli apparteneva, si chinò verso Petrice. Impossibile capire quello che si dissero, ma Hawke vide Anders annuire e Petrice liquidarlo con un gesto della mano. Il loro piccolo corteo si portò sul lato della strada e puntò tra due bancarelle – stoffe in tutti i toni del giallo e dell’ocra su una, vasi di olive e grappoli di fichi secchi sull’altra – verso l’imboccatura di un vicolo laterale.

Fu allora che Anders si voltò di scatto verso di lui e gli piantò in faccia uno sguardo molto eloquente.

Hawke non si riteneva una persona particolarmente sveglia, visto che da sempre era stato più abile nelle attività fisiche che nella filosofia; continuava a covarsi dentro la confusione per la richiesta di Anders, ma di fronte a quell’espressione – e alla prospettiva anche solo di un’altra notte solo per loro – il suo corpo agì senza riflettere particolarmente.

Voleva un diversivo? Gli avrebbe dato un diversivo. Hawke si guardò rapidamente intorno e lo identificò: grande, grosso, con la fronte prominente e l’aria sudicia. Poco più che un mendicante e abbastanza minaccioso da essere credibile ma, soprattutto, abbastanza vicino per quella messinscena. Nel passargli accanto gli tirò una spallata e subito scattò indietro, andando a sbattere contro Cullen.

“Ehi! Giù le mani dalla signora!” gli urlò. Petrice e lo schiavo che reggeva il parasole si voltarono di scatto e Varnell si fece avanti, ma prima che potessero fare qualcosa il tizio batté le palpebre e la fronte bassa franò in un cipiglio aggressivo.

“Te ne faccio pentire, cane rognoso”, ringhiò. Hawke incassò volentieri il primo pugno, scostandosi giusto un po’ per farlo impattare contro la spalla e non contro la faccia, e il secondo attacco fu suo. Quando le nocche si schiantarono contro la pancia flaccida dell’uomo e gli mozzarono il respiro si pentì un po’ della sua scelta: quel tizio era mezzo sbronzo e con una forma fisica non all’altezza dell’aggressività. Il cazzotto alla base dello stomaco lo spedì indietro contro la bancarella delle olive e, per Hawke, questo fu un bene: lo sconosciuto vi si schiantò di schiena e la inclinò al punto di rovesciare praticamente tutte le merci, cosa che il venditore accolse con un grido furibondo e una sequela di insulti.

_Perfetto_ , si disse Hawke avanzando deciso. Cullen, dietro di lui, era troppo impegnato a tenere a bada una folla di curiosi che si stava accalcando attorno alla rissa e Varnell ciondolava tra lui e Petrice, indeciso sul da farsi.

Il grassone si rimise in piedi scivolando sulle olive e caricò Hawke a testa bassa con un ululato, abbattendo un paio di passanti sul suo cammino. Nel caos non fu difficile scostarsi di lato e schivare l’assalto, e ancor meno lo fu tendere le braccia e afferrare lo sconosciuto per la collottola. Un po’ più complicato fu frenarne la massa in caduta libera visto che pesava quasi il doppio di Hawke, ma barcollare nel tentativo di strapparlo dalla traiettoria che lo avrebbe portato verso Petrice rese il tutto più credibile. Con un colpo di reni Hawke lo strattonò via e lo rimandò indietro, a barcollare tra i resti della bancarella in mezzo alle grida del proprietario.

“Bastardo!” biascicò il mendicante – e Hawke si congratulò con se stesso per la scelta: definire quel tizio attaccabrighe era riduttivo – recuperando un pezzo di legno dalle rovine e brandendolo come un randello.

“Oh, per _cortesia_ ”, rispose roteando gli occhi, e nel far ciò cercò la figura di Anders.

Che non c’era.

_Cosa stai combinando_? Si chiese, ma poi l’arma improvvisata calò su di lui e dovette ruotare su un piede per evitarla. Afferrò il polso lurido e assecondò il movimento, tirandosi contro lo sconosciuto, a portata di testa.

“Per le palle del Creatore, ma ti lavi ogni tanto?” gli disse arricciando il naso. Con la coda dell’occhio scorse una chioma bionda sfrecciare un po’ più in alto delle teste dei passanti e, mentre l’avversario si divincolava nella sua presa e gli tirava pugni contro la spalla – inefficaci ma comunque fastidiosi - Hawke incrociò lo sguardo di Anders.

Gli strizzò l’occhio e si sistemò dalle parti di Petrice con l’espressione più innocente e attonita possibile.

Fine della necessità di un diversivo.

Hawke abbassò con forza la testa e colpì il naso globoso con la fronte. E poi lo rifece, giusto per andare sul sicuro. Il poveraccio incrociò gli occhi e il braccio carnoso che ancora gli tratteneva si afflosciò, seguito subito dopo dal proprietario, con un gran fracasso e qualche applauso dal pubblico che nel frattempo si era radunato.

Hawke si raddrizzò e sbuffò mentre Varnell si decideva a fare qualcosa di utile e rimuoveva il malcapitato, sbattendolo verso il vicolo laterale con una serie di ammonimenti e minacce. Cullen spinse via un paio di ammiratori particolarmente accaniti che si tendevano per toccare Hawke e gli si affiancò, rinfoderando la spada.

“Si può sapere cosa ti viene in mente?”

“La prossima volta dici che è meglio lasciare che finisca di allungare le mani verso Petrice? Ti confesso che per un attimo il pensiero mi ha sfiorato, ma poi…”

Gli occhi chiari del centurione si strinsero in un’inequivocabile espressione sospettosa. Si guardò le spalle e si sporse verso di lui, approfittando dell’attimo di confusione e delle spiegazioni vaghe di Varnell a Petrice.

“Pensi che io sia stupido?”

“Non particolarmente, se devo essere sincero. Tu, piuttosto, pensi che io lo sia?”

Cullen gli prese il braccio e se lo portò dietro mentre si rimettevano in cammino.

“Ogni tanto mi viene il dubbio, in effetti. Non so cosa tu abbia combinato ma ti tengo d’occhio”.

“Accomodati pure, farmi guardare dalla gente è il mio mestiere, ricordi?”

Un’indesiderata nota amara gli screziò il tono e Cullen lo lasciò andare, abbassando il capo ed evitando accuratamente di guardarlo.

“Non era quello che intendevo, io…”

“Lascia stare. Dovremmo andare, no?” e indicò il parasole di Petrice che fluttuava sopra alla folla alcuni passi avanti a loro. Cullen rispose con un vago cenno del capo e lo accompagno, senza toccarlo e rimanendogli al fianco invece che scortarlo com’era solito fare.

Hawke si morse il labbro mentre avanzavano, e per un solo istante Anders si voltò verso di lui. C’era una luce nuova negli occhi, quasi deliziata, e Hawke si chiede di nuovo cos’avesse combinato.

_Qualunque cosa sia, intendo approfittare di ogni secondo che potrai regalarci._

 

 

_˜˜˜˜˜_ _˜˜˜˜˜_ _˜˜˜˜˜_ _˜˜˜˜˜_ _˜˜˜˜˜_ _˜˜˜˜˜_ _˜˜˜˜˜_ _˜˜˜˜˜_ _˜˜˜˜˜_ _˜˜˜˜˜_ _˜˜˜˜˜_ _˜˜˜˜˜_ _˜˜˜˜˜_ _˜˜˜˜˜_ _˜˜˜˜˜_ _˜˜˜˜˜_ _˜˜˜˜˜_ _˜˜˜˜˜_ _˜˜˜˜˜_

 

_“Questa si mangia?”_

_“Buon Creatore! No, Anders, assolutamente no!”_

_“Ma sembrano mirtilli…”_

_“In primo luogo no, non sembrano_ mirtilli _: ragiona e descrivimi la pianta che hai davanti”._

_“Karl, non facciamo prima se mi spieghi perché quello che ho detto è tanto stupido?”_

_Una smorfia severa subito smentita da una carezza sul dorso della mano. Le dita di Karl sono morbide, delicate mentre sfiorano le sue, posate sulla pila di foglie e bacche nere._

_“Non c’è niente di stupido in te, Anders, solo vorrei che ti applicassi un po’ di più. Allora?”_

_Anders sospira e rotea gli occhi. Ha vent’anni, ha fretta e vorrebbe solo finirla con la lezione per passare a qualcosa di più fisico e interessante, ma guardare in quegli occhi azzurri e seri lo riporta alla lezione. Raccoglie una lucida bacca nera e se la rigira tra le dita._

_“Stelo eretto e ramificato, foglie ovali che diventano più piccole salendo verso l’apice della pianta”. Lancia la bacca sul tavolo e raccoglie uno dei molti steli, avvicinandoselo al naso. “Sembra coperta da una finissima peluria bianca e… no, va bene, immagino di aver capito che non sono mirtilli”._

_Sotto ai baffi sfumati di grigio si apre un sorriso incoraggiante e Anders prosegue._

_“Le piante di mirtillo sono basse, hanno foglie piccole e più rigide. E soprattutto i mirtilli… be’, sono blu. Questi frutti sono decisamente più neri”._

_“Viola molto scuro ma sì, è corretto. Anche i fiori sono viola, anche se in questa stagione non si vedono e soprattutto non servono a nulla”._

_Anders lascia ricadere la pianta e si volta brusco verso Karl, rubandogli un bacio fugace cui l’altro schiavo si abbandona solo per un istante, per poi scostarsi con una risata bassa._

_“Non ho mai detto che la lezione era finita”._

_“Immagino non ci sia modo di convincerti che…”_

_“Anders”._

_C’è un mondo di affetto nel tono che non riesce a essere del tutto un rimprovero, e Anders fa una smorfia._

_“Dopo?”_

_“Dopo. Coraggio, vai avanti”._

_La promessa di un pomeriggio più divertente lo sprona a riprendere lo studio con più vigore._

_“E va bene. Non sono mirtilli, non sono blu, hanno fiori viola e io comunque non ho ancora capito cosa siano”._

_Karl si appoggia all’indietro contro il tavolo ingombro di piante e afferra uno stelo, solleticando Anders sotto al mento._

_“Belladonna. Piccole dosi rendono gli occhi più luminosi e belli”, e gli tocca la punta del naso con le foglie. “Non che tu ne abbia bisogno. Ma mangiarne le bacche è davvero una cattiva idea”._

_Anders afferra lo stelo e attira Karl verso di sé._

_“Ma non mi dire”, mormora contro le sue labbra, e questa volta Karl non si sposta. “Pericolose?”_

_“Letali”, risponde. Poi non c’è più molto di cui parlare, solo la ribellione segreta di amarsi nonostante le catene._

Letali.

La luce oscillante della piccola lampada, schermata dal suo corpo, brillava indecisa nella cella. Ci erano voluti due giorni di unghie spezzate e dita indolenzite, di scavi nel cuore della notte con il manico di un coltello recuperato dall’immondizia per riuscire a smuovere un mattone abbastanza da ospitare il sacchetto di tela pieno di frammenti neri. Erano stati giorni da incubo, con la costante preoccupazione che qualcuno entrasse nella sua cella e scoprisse quel segreto malamente nascosto tra le coperte. Con un senso di colpa asfissiante che gli toglieva lucidità ogni volta che il pensiero di Hawke lo sfiorava o, peggio, che ne incrociava lo sguardo e il sorriso.

Aveva dato la sua parola sapendo che avrebbe infranto la promessa, si era approfittato di lui e prima o poi – se fossero riusciti a sopravvivere – ne avrebbe affrontato le conseguenze.

_Solo ma libero. E non averti al mio fianco mi ucciderà, ma almeno tu riavrai la tua vita._

Si portò al viso il sacchetto e inalò l’odore polveroso e dolciastro.

Tre, quattro bacche sarebbero state sufficienti. Meno di un pizzico, un quantitativo ridicolo, e un adulto sarebbe morto. La belladonna agiva in fretta: bastava versare la polvere nel vino e aspettare che facesse effetto. Anders intinse le dita nella polvere e la premette tra i polpastrelli, gli occhi chiusi. Le bacche essiccate e tritate erano morbide, quasi tiepide contro la pelle, e Anders ringhiò un basso verso carico di aspettativa.

Poteva vedere l’effetto nel buio, ogni dettaglio che Karl gli aveva raccontato dipinto sul volto di Meredith. Vide le pupille dilatarsi fino a ingoiare il blu intenso dell’iride e sentì come se fosse sua la sete divorante, bocca secca e gola riarsa – _ancora. Datemi altro vino, ho sete, datemene ancora._

Le labbra gli si tesero in un ghigno che, se lo sentiva, non era del tutto sano, ma quella fantasia ormai gli scorreva dentro. Meredith avrebbe riso e lo sguardo le si sarebbe fatto vitreo – di certo tutta colpa del vino che continuava a chiedere, sempre meno annacquato, ecco cos’avrebbero pensato i suoi ospiti. Sempre che fossero stati in grado di pensare, visto che lo stesso vino avrebbe riempito anche i loro calici. Quando fossero sopraggiunti gli altri sintomi sarebbe stato troppo tardi: pelle che prudeva come se miliardi di insetti corressero sotto la superficie, membra che si contorcevano, roventi di febbre, la morte in agguato dopo ore di agonia. Qualche granello di polvere nera gli si era incollato al polpastrello, perché quando lo leccò sentì una stilettata dolciastra percorrergli la lingua e artigliargli il cervello. Con un brivido Anders richiuse il sacchetto e lo infilò in profondità in fondo all’alcova che aveva ricava in un angolo della cella prima di rimettere in posizione il mattone, ammucchiando un po’ di paglia per nascondere il vago segno dell’intonaco sbeccato.

Era rischioso. Peggio: era folle, eppure era una possibilità concreta, un progetto che era diventato ossessione e gli si era radicato dentro. La bestia di vendetta che gli viveva dentro fece le fusa mentre Anders accarezzava il nascondiglio e lasciava sbiadire, con un tremito di paura ed eccitazione quasi fisica, le immagini di morte.

Aveva il come, doveva solo stabilire il quando, e forse quella era la parte più delicata. Agire da solo come stava facendo gli consentiva il massimo del controllo ma rendeva tutto molto complicato.

_No, Anders, non mentire a te stesso: hai scelto di non coinvolgere nessuno perché sai che potrebbero provare a fermarti. Hawke soprattutto, visto che deve ritrovare sua madre e tu non solo hai già tradito la sua fiducia una volta ma hai anche ignorato le sue necessità._

Spense la lampada con uno sbuffo e si prese la testa tra le mani, appoggiandosi al muro. Dormire ormai era fuori discussione – e ormai ci si stava abituando. La stretta tra i capelli si trasformò in due pugni premuti contro gli occhi mentre scuoteva con decisione la testa.

Doveva strapparsi Hawke dal cuore e dai pensieri, anche se era più doloroso che rinunciare a un arto. Alla vita stessa. Finché continuava a vedersi davanti agli occhi il suo sorriso, a rivivere la tensione di quel giorno al mercato quando gli aveva mentito non sarebbe riuscito a portare a termine proprio niente e avrebbe permesso alle catene di strangolarli ogni giorno di più.

_Vorrei chiederti di perdonarmi ma non ne ho il diritto. Tutto ciò che posso fare è tenere duro e aprire le porte anche per te._

Si stropicciò gli occhi che bruciavano e si chiuse addosso la corazza del bugiardo che era, del traditore che voleva diventare assassino e sprofondò nelle ombre rosse e blu che gli esplodevano dietro le palpebre.

Gli serviva l’occasione giusta, perché non avrebbe avuto una seconda possibilità.

Sì, ma quando sarebbe arrivata?

 

 

Quel che arrivò pochi giorni dopo – giorni passati a crogiolarsi nella paranoia, mangiando a stento e rischiando costanti punizioni per quella distrazione – fu un ospite sgradito.

Il pendio della collina su cui sorgeva la domus iniziava a ingiallire e i pochi alberi di Kirkwall a perdere le foglie quando un grappolo di cavalieri si profilò in fondo al sentiero che saliva tra i cipressi.

Anders, curvo e con le spalle che dolevano mentre portava in casa un’ennesima pila di legna dalla catasta in uno dei cortili di servizio, si fermò nel passare davanti al cancello e li vide. Una nuvola di polvere circondava le sagome di cinque – no, sei – cavalli e altrettanti cavalieri all’imboccatura del viale. Salivano a gran velocità e per un istante tutta la voglia di ribellione che gli ruggiva dentro finì smorzata da una genuina preoccupazione. Per quanto si sforzasse con quella foschia dorata non riusciva a distinguerne le insegne e, accidenti, sembravano molto determinati. Persino aggressivi.

Si guardò intorno. Non sarebbe andato a tirare la gonna di Petrice per una cosa del genere, ma…

La risposta si profilò oltre l’angolo nella figura di Cullen. Poteva essere dimagrito negli ultimi mesi, con occhiaie sempre più profonde e i riccioli che avevano abbandonato ogni pretesa di ordine, ma era pur sempre una guardia, e forse persino una brava persona. _Forse_.

Anders lasciò cadere la legna e gli corse incontro, causando una reazione difensiva e una luce spaventata negli occhi.

_Eppure tu sei armato, ragazzo, e pesi almeno venti chili più di me. Cosa ti spaventa tanto?_

Lasciò sbiadire quel pensiero e si fermò davanti a lui, ma Cullen lo interruppe.

“Ti scongiuro, non chiedermi di fare di nuovo…”

“Cavalieri. Sulla strada, saranno qui tra poco”.

Il viso tirato si rilassò sensibilmente e Anders scosse la testa.

“Hai capito cosa ho detto? Ci sono dei…”

“Ho capito benissimo”, e lo superò, passandogli tanto vicino da sfiorargli la spalla, fino al cancello.

Anders scosse la testa anche se non poteva vederlo e bofonchiò.

“Devi essere ben stupido se ti preoccupa più uno schiavo che viene a parlarti che un gruppo di armati sconosciuti in carica verso casa”.

Cullen non lo sentì o forse ignorò la provocazione mentre guardava oltre le sbarre con la mano alla spada. Il pugno si rilassò e il braccio ricadde quando si voltò di nuovo.

L’espressione smentiva il gesto apparentemente sollevato. Lo sguardo del centurione era stato fosco, ora era oltre l’infastidito. Era teso.

“Allora? Si può sapere chi sta arrivando?”

Il viso di Cullen scattò verso di lui con un ringhio.

“Perché dovrei dirtelo, schiavo?”

Anders sollevò un sopracciglio, per nulla impressionato.

“Perché _non_ dovresti? Tutti quei bei discorsi ‘ oh no, la tua vita ha importanza, mi sono rigirato nel letto perché avevo paura per te’ eccetera erano stati quasi convincenti e me li rovini così?”

Le guance di Cullen – non erano sempre state così scavate, e Anders si chiese se forse non dovesse chiedergli se fosse malato – si tinsero di un delicato rosa mentre distoglieva lo sguardo.

“Otto Alrik. Sapevo che doveva tornare ma speravo – _pensavo_ non sarebbe arrivato per un’altra settimana”.

Il suono di quel nome mandò una saetta nei pensieri di Anders e gli fece scivolare via l’espressione acida in favore di un’autentica tensione.

Alrik.

La voce di Hawke che gli raccontava la sua storia lo avvolse nell’aria fresca d’autunno e all’improvviso era di nuovo con lui nel suo ambulatorio, con la pelle insanguinata e scivolosa sotto le dita e le immagini orribili della morte della sua famiglia che gli scorrevano davanti. Si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo e a raccogliere la legna mentre Cullen continuava a parlare.

“… da Therinfal con i resoconti dell’anno. E sicuramente con qualche notizia, visto che non…”

“Ho capito. Grazie”, tagliò corto voltandosi. Cullen – lo sentiva come se potesse vederlo – ammiccò e lo guardò allontanarsi con la bocca socchiusa.

Anders si morse forte il labbro mentre rientrava, la pelle pulsante sotto i denti e la testa che si intasava ancora di più di pensieri sgraditi. Come se non bastasse l’angoscia per il suo piano ora ci si metteva anche Alrik e l’inevitabile impatto che avrebbe avuto su Hawke…

Impilò i tronchi sulla catasta vicino a uno dei bracieri e, nel rialzarsi, si passò una mano – non particolarmente pulita – sulla faccia.

_Ma ti senti, Anders? Hawke ha fatto di tutto per farsi comprare da Meredith solo per ritrovare sua madre e non ha esitato un istante ad aiutarti quando glielo hai chiesto. E tu cosa fai? Riesci a pensare solo a te stesso._

Si guardò le dita e le scoprì sporche di terra e residui di legno, così si affrettò a strofinarsi le guance con i polsi, sperando di darsi una ripulita. L’interno della domus era buio, appena più fresco dell’esterno, e presto sarebbe arrivato l’inverno.

_Però non penso solo a me stesso. Lo sto facendo anche per lui – per tutti noi. Se dovessi avere successo saremmo liberi e…_

Anders sbuffò e scosse la testa, allontanandosi dal braciere.

Non si meritava una persona come Hawke, ancor meno di quanto si fosse meritato Karl. E se anche il pericolo imminente che lui stesso stava per causare assorbiva ogni suo pensiero non riusciva a strapparsi dal cuore il bisogno di lui, di sentire la sua voce e le sue mani che lo toccavano.

Poteva rovinare tutto oppure no, ma di certo Anders sapeva di essere troppo debole per rinunciare a lui.

Era così assorto da queste riflessioni da non sentire la voce che lo richiamava.

Al terzo tentativo i toni secchi di Petrice infransero la superficie e Anders si voltò di scatto verso di lei, giusto in tempo per ricevere uno schiaffo che gli fece voltare la testa di lato.

“Sei diventato sordo per caso? Sto parlando con te, schiavo!”

Un ringhio muto gli vibrò nel petto e Anders fu sul punto di stringere i pugni mentre si raddrizzava. Fu solo il pensiero di quel viso pallido contorto dall’agonia, con la bocca sbavante e i denti digrignati, a fargli recuperare la calma. Anzi, quasi a farlo sorridere – anche se non c’era niente di felice nella fantasia che gli abitava i pensieri.

“No, Petrice. Dimmi”.

La donna strinse gli occhi e si avvicinò di un passo.

“Perché non mi hai risposto subito?”

Pausa. Un cenno cortese inzuppato di disprezzo con il capo e Anders si erse, mandando giù ogni espressione che non fosse una neutrale indifferenza.

“Ero distratto e giustamente mi hai punito. Dimmi, cosa devo fare?”

Le labbra sottili di Petrice si torsero e Anders fu certo di vederle scorrere i pensieri dietro allo schermo delle iridi azzurre. Voleva punirlo di nuovo ma le serviva un buon motivo – lei non era Meredith, aveva ancora bisogno di una giustificazione alla sua crudeltà.

“La domina ha ospiti e ha chiesto che tu la assista. Porta da bere nei suoi alloggi e…” Gli si avvicinò e Anders indietreggiò appena, un sopracciglio sollevato. “Datti una lavata alla faccia, prima. Fai schifo”.

Questa volta preferì evitare direttamente di rispondere, visto che tutto ciò che sarebbe riuscito a produrre sarebbe stata una sequela di insulti. Le diede le spalle e si allontanò a lunghi passi tesi, i denti stretti attorno a parole che gli sarebbero valse ben più che qualche frustata.

_Questo non è niente, eppure pagherai per tutto. Fino all’ultimo schiaffo._

Nella penombra della sua cella si sciacquò in fretta la faccia e le mani, ma subito si bloccò. Doveva controllare ancora che tutto fosse lì? Stava rasentando la paranoia, ne era perfettamente consapevole, ma quel piccolo tesoro di belladonna significava la vita, per lui. Tese le orecchie e il suono di passi lo fece alzare di scatto.

“Ehi, gattino, cosa…”  
Isabela si fermò sulla soglia, scostandosi i capelli dagli occhi con uno sbuffo. Lo sguardo passò dal quieto affetto alla tensione in un battito di ciglia e Anders si raddrizzò, teso.

“Anders, cosa stai facendo?”  
“Niente”.

“Balle. Non mi piace che non ti fidi di me”.

Il senso di colpa gli si rivoltò dentro e Anders annaspò alla ricerca di una risposta plausibile. La trovò, e questo non fece che peggiorare l’odio che provava per se stesso.

“Alrik. È qui, e… e Hawke lo scoprirà presto”. Si passò le mani tra i capelli e alzò lo sguardo verso il soffitto. “Se la sua famiglia è a pezzi, se lui è qui è colpa sua”.

Una scusa perfetta. Un’altra persona a cui voleva bene da tradire. Isabela sospirò e gli si avvicino, alzandosi in punta di piedi per baciargli in fretta la guancia ispida di barba.

“Continua a essere forte, mh? E cerca di non agitarti, Hawke sa badare a se stesso e non ha quindici anni. Sono certa che sappia controllarsi e abbia abbastanza buon senso da non fare niente di stupido”.

_No, quella è la_ mia _specialità._

Con uno sforzo Anders annuì e si legò di nuovo i capelli, riuscendo persino a sorriderle.

“Ora devo andare prima che Petrice abbia di nuovo di che lamentarsi”.

“Quando mai non lo fa?” Gli fece l’occhiolino e si allontanò a passi rapidi, ma ad Anders non rimase il tempo per ricontrollare le proprie scorte. Qualcun altro si stava avvicinando – Merrill, occhi bassi e mani giunte al petto, e dietro di lei una delle guardie. Non poteva permettersi di indugiare oltre, così si fece forza e tornò verso il piano di sopra.

Per lunghi minuti Anders rimase da solo, in piedi dietro la scrivania di Meredith. La domina lo aveva guardato con quel misto di crudele interesse e disprezzo che ormai aveva imparato a riconoscere ma non gli aveva detto una parola, troppo intenta a esaminare una pila di fogli fitti di inchiostro. Nell’osservarla di sfuggita Anders si perse in un’altra delle sue fantasticherie: se fosse stato abbastanza forte o coraggioso o folle avrebbe potuto colpirla con l’anfora di vino che reggeva, affondare una scheggia nella carne e guardarla morire…

E così condannare a morte fino all’ultimo schiavo.

_Non che avvelenarla sia più sicuro, e qualche vittima innocente ci sarà. Non posso pensarci, sono danni collaterali inevitabili: ma non posso neanche agire adesso._

Un certo chiasso lo fece trasalire, e quelli che erano stati solo cattivi pensieri diventarono un macigno di tensione che gli affossò il cuore.

Conosceva Otto Alrik solo dal quadro agghiacciante che gli aveva mostrato Hawke, e ora, di fronte a quell’uomo calvo, con gli occhi di ghiaccio e una smorfia simile a un sorriso sotto ai baffi grigi, Anders vide la crudeltà di qualcuno pronto a ordinare di distruggere una famiglia per il puro gusto di poterlo fare.

Gli costò tutta la sua scorta di autocontrollo tenere lo sguardo basso e le mani rilassate quando avrebbe solo voluto stringere i denti e ringhiare, e all’improvviso ogni sfregio che gli deturpava la schiena sembrò bruciare di nuovo. Era tanto assorto dallo sforzo di non far trapelare nulla del delirio di furia che gli si agitava dentro che si perse buona parte dei convenevoli tra la domina e Alrik, ancora sporco dal viaggio e in piedi di fronte alla scrivania.

“… buon raccolto, quindi non ci saranno problemi per l’inverno”, stava dicendo l’uomo, intento a sfilarsi i guanti di cuoio. Anders sollevò lo sguardo per un istante e si trovò di fronte quello inquisitorio di Alrik, un sopracciglio sollevato e una specie di ghigno sulle labbra. “Hai fatto acquisti, vedo”.

Meredith non si voltò nemmeno e liquidò la faccenda con un gesto annoiato della mano.

“Un buon affare, tutto sommato”.

“Di schiavi ne hai in abbondanza; pensavo avresti optato per rimpolpare un po’ i numeri del ludus. Ho saputo che hai perso un gladiatore”.

“I numeri sono sempre gli stessi”. Spinse indietro la sedia e si alzò, lisciando con noncuranza le pieghe della veste. “Il morto iniziava a invecchiare e presto sarebbe finita comunque allo stesso modo. Però ho qualcosa di interessante da mostrarti, seguimi”. Aggirò la scrivania e Anders non ebbe neanche bisogno di ricevere l’ordine, perché si trovò a seguirla come trascinato da un guinzaglio invisibile, teso e preparato al peggio.

Mentre seguiva le due figure davanti a sé verso il balcone che si affacciava sul ludus si accorse di avere le mani sudate. Ma certo, Alrik non poteva ricordarsi di ciò che aveva fatto agli Hawke – per lui non era stato altro che uno dei mille giorni di lavoro come cane da guardia di Meredith.

Uscire all’aperto dopo la penombra della casa rese Anders cieco per qualche secondo; mentre batteva le palpebre contro il sole abbagliante nell’aria fredda tutto ciò che riusciva a percepire era il chiasso dell’allenamento sotto di lui. Era una melodia sgraziata e costante, scandita dall’impatto delle armi e dall’occasionale grugnito e colpo di frusta.

“Quello con la barba nera e la cicatrice sul naso – lo vedi? L’ultimo arrivato, e si sta facendo un nome nell’arena. Sono piuttosto soddisfatta di lui”.

“Quale – ah. Due spade, contro – come si chiama? Fenris, vero?”.

La voce di Alrik cadde nel frastuono del combattimento e sembrò spezzare qualcosa. Il ritmo si alterò e Anders, schermandosi la fronte con una mano, azzardò un passo avanti per guardare verso il cortile.

Alrik non aveva riconosciuto Hawke.

Hawke aveva riconosciuto Alrik.

Gli occhi nocciola scattarono verso l’alto dopo una parata che aveva portato Fenris a dare le spalle al balcone e il viso accaldato e concentrato si spogliò di ogni emozione. Anders si rimangiò un avvertimento quando la spada di Fenris calò di nuovo e il puro istinto animale mosse le gambe di Hawke, facendolo spostare di lato.

“Mi ricorda qualcuno…” borbottò Alrik, e Anders soffocò un ringhio. Hawke scartò di nuovo e Fenris colpì la sabbia. “Che sguardo agguerrito!”

“Sì, il Ferelden è combattivo”.

“Ferelden, eh?” chiese grattandosi il mento rasato di fresco.

Anders, rigido e impegnato a tenere a bada la bestia di vendetta che gli si rivoltava dentro, avrebbe voluto gridargli che per forza gli ricordava qualcuno, visto che gli aveva massacrato la famiglia e lo aveva trasformato da uomo libero in carne da macello, ma il grido di Hawke lo riscosse.

Più che l’urlo di un guerriero – il ruggito di un predatore messo con le spalle al muro. Gridò e caricò Fenris senza alcuna traccia dell’attenzione di chi si stesse addestrando. Una spada mandò scintille contro il piatto dell’arma dell’avversario che si inclinava per parare il fendente, la seconda ruotò e mirò più in basso, costringendo Fenris a incurvare la schiena per evitarne la punta.

Altro fendente, altra ritirata di Fenris, e per quel che Anders poteva vedere, osando un altro passo in avanti verso la ringhiera, gli occhi verdi erano sgranati, le sopracciglia contratte. Hawke ululò un verso senza forma e incalzò – di piatto verso la coscia destra, un salto e un doppio affondo verso la testa. Fenris sollevò la spada e strizzò gli occhi quando entrambe le lame si schiantarono contro il filo smussato, scivolando via. Neanche il tempo di rimettersi in posizione e Hawke caricò di nuovo.

“Combattivo mi sembra un eufemismo. Si batte come se avesse i demoni alle calcagna, quello lì”, approvò Alrik mentre si lisciava i baffi con aria soddisfatta.

_Non sai neanche quanto sia vero, maledetto bastardo._

Oh, ma sarebbe morto anche lui, di questo era sicuro. Le immagini della sua personale follia invasero di nuovo la mente di Anders e la vendetta fece le fusa.

“Anche troppo”, disse Meredith, di colpo accigliata. Appoggiò le mani alla balaustra e si sporse per osservare meglio. Hawke non stava rallentando, non si stava fermando, e Fenris, tra una parata e una scivolata indietro, sgranò gli occhi.

“Hawke, che cazzo ti prende?” gli gridò. All’attacco successivo non si limitò a evitare il colpo ma contrattaccò con una rapidità che lasciò Anders interdetto. Aveva appena battuto le palpebre e il gladiatore dai capelli bianchi semplicemente non era più dove si era trovato un istante prima, ma a mezz’aria in un balzo impossibilmente alto sopra ad Hawke, che solo incrociando le spade sulla testa riuscì ad assorbire una bordata che gli avrebbe potuto incrinare il cranio. Eppure non sembrò farsi cogliere alla sprovvista, perché appena Fenris gli si rannicchiò addosso e saltò di nuovo indietro per rimettersi in piedi e tentare un nuovo assalto contro di lui.

L’intero ludus stava rallentando il proprio allenamento di fronte a quello spettacolo e anche Orsino non trovò da rimproverare il resto dei combattenti, rapito dalla furia di Hawke. Un’occhiata verso il balcone che Anders intercettò e a cui rispose scuotendo piano il capo e il doctore guardò Meredith, serio e quasi incredulo. La domina scosse la testa e lo fermò con un gesto mentre si slacciava la frusta dalla cintura.

“Eppure io quel tizio l’ho già visto”, disse Alrik pensieroso, prima di riscuotersi con una scrollata delle ampie spalle. “Hai sentito dei prossimi giochi?”

Meredith non lo guardò, troppo concentrata su Hawke che continuava a cercare di massacrare Fenris, ma gli fece cenno di continuare. Alrik si appoggiò di fianco a lei sulla balaustra e guardò giù, pensieroso.

“Danarius ha una nuova bestia da esibire e pare sia invincibile. Un generale qunari o qualcosa del genere – sa il Creatore quanto poco ne sappia di quelle mostruosità. Ne parlano tutti giù a Kirkwall e so che…”

“Ferelden, fermati”, lo ignorò la domina alzando la voce, e a sua volta Hawke ignorò lei. Lucido di sudore, con i denti stretti e gli occhi ardenti, incassò un piattone contro la spalla e non si mosse di un pollice. Anders si morse il pugno senza osare neanche respirare – avrebbe voluto gridargli di smetterla, abbracciarlo e sentire quel furore trasmettersi anche a lui, pelle contro pelle, sangue che pulsava e rabbia che diventava passione, ma poteva solo ammirare, raggelato.

“Ho detto basta!” C’era una nota tesa nel tono di Meredith, e non prometteva mai nulla di buono.

L’assalto successivo di Hawke andò a segno, e non fu una buona cosa. Non un attacco brutale, giusto uno schiaffo di tagliò contro le nocche di Fenris strette sull’impugnature, preciso e sleale.

“Ah!” Il guanto di metallo attutì l’urto ma non abbastanza da permettere al gladiatore di mantenere la presa e Fenris lasciò pendere la spada in avanti per un secondo di troppo. Hawke urlò di nuovo – erano lacrime quelle che gli facevano brillare gli occhi o solo furia cieca? – e mirò alla faccia sconvolta di Fenris.

Non raggiunse il bersaglio. Il ringhio si spense in un rantolo quando la frusta di Orsino scattò e gli si avvinghiò attorno alla gola; uno strattone all’indietro e Hawke perse la presa sulle spade, che caddero nella sabbia calpestata, crollando in ginocchio con la faccia paonazza mentre cercava di liberarsi il collo per respirare. Fenris mosse un passo furibondo in avanti recuperando la presa sulla spada, ma Orsino lo gelò con lo sguardo e lo bloccò a metà di un passo.

Anders si accorse di stare tremando e si morse la lingua per impedire ai denti di battere.

Un movimento deciso del polso e il doctore tirò indietro Hawke, mandandolo a cadere di spalle nella sabbia calpestata. Non sembrava intenzionato ad allentare la stretta e Hawke stava virando al violaceo, inarcando la schiena e puntando i piedi disperato.

Orsino alzò gli occhi verso Meredith in attesa dell’ordine – era pur sempre solo uno schiavo, e per giunta uno schiavo parecchio arrabbiato e perplesso in quel momento – e Anders, se avesse avuto dei soldi, li avrebbe puntati tutti sul fatto che la domina stesse esitando per pura crudeltà. Alla fine Meredith annuì secca una volta e la frusta si rilassò, lasciando Hawke a rotolare su mani e ginocchia, scosso da una tosse convulsa e con un segno scarlatto attorno al collo.

Nel groviglio di apprensione e sete di sangue di Anders si affacciò, gentile e affilato, l’animo del guaritore. Anche da quella distanza si trovò a valutare le condizioni di Hawke – annaspava e rantolava tra un respiro e l’altro, ma si stava riprendendo, e quando si alzò, incerto sui piedi, levò verso il piccolo pubblico sul balcone uno sguardo iniettato di sangue e puro odio.

_Sei pazzo a esporti così_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma la verità è che tutto quel dolore era anche suo, e la rabbia di Hawke era solo altro combustibile per la sua ribellione.

Alrik si irrigidì e si lasciò sfuggire una piccola esclamazione, cui Meredith reagì prontamente voltandosi verso di lui.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Forse… forse mi è venuto in mente dove ho già visto quel muso”, disse assorto, quindi si riscosse e guardò la domina con un sorriso di circostanza. “Mercato degli schiavi, appena fuori Lothering”.

“Capisco e vorrei mi interessasse, ma purtroppo non è così. Vieni, parlami di cos’ha in mente Danarius, perché se – no, _quando_ arriverà un invito penso di sapere cosa rispondere”. Prima di tornare verso la penombra tiepida della casa lanciò un’ultima occhiata al cortile, dove Hawke, testa china e denti stretti, continuava a fissare Alrik.

Anders non si poté concedere il lusso di indugiare, e lo sguardo di Hawke non era per lui. Ebbe un’ultima, fugace visione di Orsino che gli si avvicinava con il naso arricciato dall’irritazione prima di seguire Meredith prima di lasciarsi il ludus alle spalle; anche così lo schiocco della frusta, un suono secco, ripetuto e ritmico, gli fece rizzare i peli delle braccia.

Doveva parlare con Hawke, a qualsiasi costo. Non poteva confessargli i propri piani, forse non poteva neanche dissuaderlo dal tentare qualcosa di folle, ma voleva tenerlo stretto e giuragli che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Mentre la routine giornaliera lo avvolgeva con i suoi strati di fatica e umiliazione un pensiero intrusivo si fece strada nella sua testa.

Ci sarebbe stato ancora spazio per lui in quell’odio?

La risposta a quell’interrogativo che lo tormentò per l’ennesima notte insonne fatta di paranoia e paura arrivò il giorno dopo.

Aveline aveva trovato qualcosa da ridire nel vederlo schizzare via dopo aver finito di servire da mangiare a Meredith e Petrice; con suo enorme sollievo Alrik non si era visto, e un rapido resoconto di Isabela gli aveva confermato che era in città per contrattare con Danarius e studiarne le mosse.

Non una bella prospettiva, ma sempre meglio che averlo tra i piedi.

“Aveline, ho bisogno di un attimo”, le disse Anders dopo aver riportato l’ultimo vassoio in cucina. C’era Merrill a servire il vino e un attimo era tutto ciò che aveva. Gli occhi verdi di Aveline si strinsero sospettosi e la bocca assunse una piega severa.

“Perché?” gli chiese. Eccola lì, di nuovo quell’aria altera di chi non si senta solo un’altra schiava ma una lavoratrice dignitosa; una parte di Anders le invidiava quella schiena dritta e quelle spalle larghe, capaci di sopportare tutto senza chinarsi, ma tutto il resto la disprezzava per la sua quieta accettazione.

“Perché devo andare a pisciare, ti basta?” le rispose acido.

“No, stai andando da Hawke. Lo so, ce l’hai scritto in faccia, e sai benissimo che è pericoloso e che…”

“… aspetta, aspetta, aiutami a ricordare: quand’è che ti ho chiesto di farmi la morale?”

La donna gli si avvicinò di un passo; non era alta quanto Anders ma poco ci mancava, e aveva il fisico di una combattente più che di una schiava. Per un istante Anders si chiese quanto non sapesse della sua storia – marito morto e illusione di poter saldare i debiti lavorando per Meredith a parte.

“Se vuoi cacciarti nei guai fai pure, ma non pensare che poi qualcuno verrà a tirartici fuori!”  
“Non penso a niente se non al tempo che mi stai facendo perdere”, scattò stringendo gli occhi. “Se ti chiedono dove io sia digli che non lo sai e fine della storia”.

Le voltò le spalle e si allontanò rapido, ma sentì distintamente il basso verso di disapprovazione che gli riservò.

E di tempo ne aveva perso anche troppo; era irritato e rigido di tensione mentre scendeva le scale verso il ludus, voltandosi mille volte per assicurarsi di non essere seguito. Incrociò una delle guardie sull’ultimo scalino e tenne il viso basso e l’andatura di chi sia molto impegnato, e l’uomo non lo degnò di un secondo sguardo.

Sperare di incontrare Hawke e non qualcun altro quand’ebbe raggiunto le sbarre di ferro sarebbe stato chiedere troppo, e infatti non accadde. Anders indugiò con le mani aggrappate alla grata e gli occhi che saettavano alla ricerca di minacce, e alla fine fu Varric a raggiungerlo.

“Ehi, biondino, cosa ci fai qui?” chiese scrutandosi sopra alla spalla massiccia; il resto dei gladiatori in vista era impegnato a riposarsi contro il muro del cortile, ma di Hawke non c’era traccia.

“Io volevo…” Scosse la testa e decise che non era il momento di lasciarsi andare a sospiri e nostalgia. Guardò Varric dritto negli occhi – era una spanna buona più basso di lui – e si fece serio. “Hawke come sta?”

Il retiarius sospirò e quando parlò la voce era grave.

“Orsino non ha preso bene la sua scenata con Fenris, e Fenris… be’, lui si imbroncia un casino, ma è preoccupato quanto me”.

“Varric, mentirei se dicessi che ho bisogno di parlargli o che ho qualcosa di importante da dirgli, ma la verità è che vorrei tanto poterlo fare, tutto qui. Credi che riusciresti a…”

Varric brontolò e alzò le mani al cielo.

“Ma ti pare che debba anche accudire voi due piccioncini? Bah, finirete per farvi ammazzare se continuate così, e io ne sarò complice perché va bene, va bene, vado a cercartelo. Ma”, e gli puntò contro un indice tozzo e molto severo, “non ti garantisco niente. Non era per niente in vena di parlare”.

Anders annuì e strinse le sbarre, trattenendosi a stento dal saltellare sul posto per il nervosismo. Aveva giusto pochi istanti prima che qualcuno notasse la sua assenza, e il tempo correva anche troppo in fretta.

Quanto poteva permettersi di rischiare? I minuti passavano inesorabili e di Hawke non c’era traccia. Il cuore gli sprofondò in fondo allo stomaco quando l’attesa si protrasse troppo a lungo. Lasciò ricadere le mani dalla porta e fece un passo indietro, così amareggiato da non riuscire neanche a tenere la testa alta.

Era vero, non aveva niente da dire a Hawke, ma si sentiva formicolare le dita dal desiderio di accarezzarlo anche solo una volta; il corridoio aperto davanti a lui sembrava volerlo inghiottire e un cerchio di sofferenza gli serrò la testa al pensiero di dover tornare ai piani superiori a farsi sfruttare.

_Voglio andarmene di qui. Ora!_

Non aveva percorso che pochi metri quando un suono irregolare lo richiamò.

Hawke era in piedi oltre la grata, rigido e con il viso contratto.

Al diavolo Meredith e Aveline che di sicuro si stava spazientendo e gli avrebbe fatto una lavata di capo. Anders tornò sui suoi passi e raggiunse Hawke, tendendo un braccio tra il metallo che li divideva.

“Come stai?” riuscì a chiedere. Hawke non si mosse, pugni stretti e qualcosa di fuori posto nella posa; non c’era nulla della grazia disinvolta che lo aveva sempre caratterizzato e Anders si accorse di averlo visto in quelle condizioni solo in seguito a una ferita. Si accigliò e strinse gli occhi, guardandolo attento. “Fatti vedere”, e si rese conto che era suonato come un ordine.

Hawke non lo guardò ma si avvicinò di un paio di passi, pur senza permettergli di toccarlo. No, sembrava sano, a parte la linea livida che ancora gli segnava la gola.

“Girati”, sussurrò Anders, e Hawke scosse una volta la testa.

“Orsino non… non era felice, ieri. E…”

“Ti ha frustato, vero?”

Un secco cenno del capo e Anders sentì una saetta di dolore percorrergli il cuore.

“Girati”, chiese di nuovo, con più gentilezza, e finalmente Hawke alzò lo sguardo a incontrare il suo.

“Non so cosa mi sia successo, ho visto Alrik e tutto è diventato rosso e… e quello che avevo davanti non era più Fenris, era lui – era Alrik e io volevo solo…”

“Hawke, va tutto bene”.

Tacquero per un attimo e alla fine Hawke sospirò, voltando le spalle ad Anders.

Sì, Orsino lo aveva punito. Quelle scudisciate violacee sulla pelle abbronzata – ne contò dodici, poi lasciò perdere perché più il numero saliva e più l’acido gli invadeva la gola – raccontavano di una mezz’ora di agonia, bruciore che si trasformava in una sensazione profonda fino alle ossa.

Anders strinse i pugni sulle sbarre e la rabbia divampò.

“Come si è permesso di…”  
Hawke tornò a guardarlo negli occhi e scosse la testa.

“A te hanno fatto di peggio, e almeno Orsino non è un sadico. Era arrabbiato e ha fatto quel che doveva fare… non avercela con lui, se puoi”.

“Mi chiedi troppo”.

E all’improvviso una mano callosa gli aveva afferrato il viso; si trovò con una sbarra schiacciata contro la fronte e le labbra di Hawke posate sulle sue. Pericolo e minaccia non erano più nulla sotto quel tocco, e Anders si sciolse contro la sua mano, contro il petto sudato premuto contro il suo.

Durò troppo poco.

“Sto diventando una bestia, Anders. Ho paura”.

“A volte la vendetta è l’unica cosa che ci tiene in vita”, mormorò, e subito se ne pentì perché le profondità dell’anima di Hawke parlavano di sincero dolore, del desiderio di tenersi aggrappato alla propria umanità.

“E a volte è qualcos’altro a farci andare avanti ogni giorno”.

Si scavò dal cuore la forza di dargli un ultimo bacio lieve, la sua firma e il suo saluto, prima che un coro di voci concitate risuonasse in cima alle scale.

Si raddrizzò con un brivido e Hawke gli sfiorò il labbro inferiore con il pollice, riuscendo persino a regalargli un sorriso tanto breve quanto dolce.

“Sono felice che ci sia tu nella mia vita”, gli disse prima di lasciarlo andare, e Anders si tenne quelle parole contro il cuore mentre tornava ai piani superiori della domus.

Con una mano stretta al petto salì i pochi gradini e si costrinse a ricomporre il viso.

_Tu non sei una bestia, Hawke, ma io forse sì._

 

**Si vis pacem, para bellum**

**Se vuoi la pace prepara la guerra**


	15. Chapter 15

Hawke ruotò le spalle, un movimento che non servì ad alleviare il prurito delle frustate in via di guarigione ma che fece tintinnare le catene che gli trattenevano i polsi. Si era stufato da un bel po’ di rimanere fermo a fissare Meredith che scrutava intenta una pergamena al suo tavolo; nessuna traccia di Alrik e nessuna idea di quale fosse il motivo che avesse spinto la domina a convocarlo, insieme a Fenris. Il compagno era immobile di fianco a lui, la schiena appena incurvata e la testa bassa; nonostante tutto Hawke si trovò a pensare che non era la posa di uno schiavo sottomesso ma quella di un predatore che si prepari all’attacco.

Se ne stavano lì, in piedi sul marmo freddo e con le mani legate, da quella che sembrava un’eternità e la pazienza lo stava abbandonando. Spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra e si agitò appena, diviso tra il bisogno di grattarsi la schiena e quello di muovere un deciso passo in avanti e rifilare una testata in faccia a Meredith; aveva il vago sospetto che quest’ultima idea avrebbe causato una reazione scomposta in Cullen, di guardia dietro la sedia della domina e con la sua solita espressione preoccupata. Approfittando di un attimo in cui Meredith aveva lo sguardo basso ammiccò verso la guardia, sollevando di scatto un sopracciglio per il puro gusto di vederlo battere le palpebre con aria confusa.

Fenris, lì accanto, emise un basso verso gutturale di disapprovazione che trasformò rapidamente in un colpo di tosse, e ad Hawke venne da ridere. Non per allegria, una mezza risata isterica per la tensione e l’attesa, per i ceppi che aveva messo alla propria rabbia in un ultimo tentativo di trattenersi dal fare qualcosa di pericoloso.

Sbuffò dal naso e spostò lo sguardo verso il pavimento, agitando le dita sul marmo liscio.

Quel misto di furia ed eccitazione che gli era sorto dentro alla vista di Alrik non voleva saperne di abbandonarlo; era davvero un passo più vicino a scoprire che fine avesse fatto sua madre, e per un attimo si concesse di indugiare sul ricordo del suo viso. Le rughe agli angoli degli occhi blu quando rideva – e rideva spesso, Leandra – e le guance rosse quando rientrava dal freddo, i capelli ingrigiti legati in una coda e le occhiatacce di rimprovero che si scioglievano nell’ilarità ogni volta che Hawke o i suoi fratelli combinavano qualcosa. Lo sguardo carico dell’amore più puro che avesse mai visto che riservava solo a suo padre.

_Sto arrivando, mamma, te lo giuro. Vedi di non sgridarmi troppo quando ti dirò in quali guai mi sono cacciato._

Sorrise tra sé e perse il contatto con la realtà per un solo istante dorato, ma l’improvviso clangore delle catene di Fenris lo fece trasalire. Sollevò di scatto la testa e si accorse che Meredith aveva fatto lo stesso e ora li stava osservando da sopra la pergamena, seria ma con le guance accese.

“Danarius ha un nuovo gladiatore nel suo ludus”.

Lo percepì prima ancora che vederlo con la coda dell’occhio, un brivido leggero su per le braccia: Fenris contrasse la mascella e ogni suo muscolo si tese, anche se non cambiò posizione. Hawke avrebbe voluto confortarlo in qualche modo, ma non era il luogo né il momento – e le possibilità che il compagno gli tirasse un pugno per averci provato erano molto alte. Non che gli serbasse rancore per l’aggressione di pochi giorni prima – si era scusato, avevano parlato e osava sperare che la loro amicizia ne fosse uscita più salda di prima – ma Fenris non era esattamente il tipo di persona che apprezza una pacca sulla spalla. Cercò di rimanere impassibile e pregò che anche Fenris riuscisse a mantenere la facciata, proprio ora che Meredith lo studiava attenta alla ricerca di un segno di cedimento.

_Resisti, amico mio. Resisti._

Fu con un sussulto di orgoglio che lo vide raddrizzare la testa, quasi avesse percepito i suoi pensieri. Hawke si rilassò appena e inclinò il capo mentre riprendeva ad ascoltare Meredith.

La domina si alzò dalla sedia e aggirò la scrivania, andando ad appoggiarsi al bordo con le braccia conserte e l’espressione assorta.

“Lo chiamano l’Arishok e la sua fama lo precede. Un generale dell’esercito qunari, unico sopravvissuto di una legione schiantatasi sulle coste del nord in seguito a un naufragio; ciò che dicono di lui…”

“Quando?” tagliò corto Hawke, e fu certo di intravedere il gesto esasperato con cui Fenris roteò gli occhi. Meredith strinse le palpebre e gli lanciò un’occhiata tagliente.

“Non amo essere interrotta”.

“Lo so, ma l’ho fatto lo stesso. _Quando_ sono previsti i giochi?”

Pazienza esaurita in via definitiva. Odiava quella donna, odiava la sua casa eppure si sentiva preso all’amo da quell’offerta che non era un’offerta ma un ordine. Meredith si staccò dalla scrivania e per un attimo, forse, ponderò l’idea di punirlo per la sua lingua lunga; quando parlò, però, il tono era pragmatico.

“So che Orsino ti ha punito. Sei in grado di combattere?”

Hawke mosse di nuovo le spalle e fece una smorfia di sufficienza.

“Non saranno due graffi a fermarmi”.

Di nuovo il silenzio, con Meredith che camminava avanti e indietro, accompagnata dal fruscio della veste sul pavimento lucido.

“L’Arishok è qualcosa in più che un gladiatore. Ha trascorso la propria vita a imparare come prendere ordini per poi poterne dare, ma sempre in vista di un obiettivo più alto; non ha una mente propria, obbedisce solo a quello che è il bene superiore per il suo popolo. Danarius ha speso una fortuna per averlo, per domarlo, e – se mi avessi lasciato finire, Ferelden, lo avrei detto prima – le voci sul suo conto sono agghiaccianti”.

Si fermò di fronte a loro e li guardò, prima Hawke – sempre col sopracciglio sollevato, il sarcasmo a mascherare l’impazienza – e poi Fenris, ancora teso e pronto ad attaccare.

“Nessuno lo ha mai sconfitto. Negli ultimi anni ha lasciato nella polvere campioni con lustri di esperienza, autentiche leggende nel mondo dei giochi… li ha spezzati come se fossero solo ragazzini”.

“Incoraggiante”, bofonchiò Hawke guardando verso la finestra. La domina lo ignorò.

“I giochi si terranno tra due settimane, per rispondere alla tua domanda, Ferelden, in occasione della visita del pretore Decimus e sono stata invitata a fornire degli sfidanti per l’Arishok”.

Hawke perse all’improvviso tutta la voglia di provocare. Il pretore… quel titolo gli diceva qualcosa, e dalla memoria emerse un abito lilla, un viso femminile dalla bocca rossa socchiusa per il desiderio. Il ricordo di come Grace aveva chiesto la morte del Macellaio di Ostwick – di Caius – gli fece saltare il cuore nel petto. Il padre di quella serpe non poteva essere una persona decente.

“Parliamoci chiaro: non mi aspetto che sopravviviate, non contro un avversario del genere. Ma se la sorte dovesse arridervi…” Si passò le mani tra i capelli sciogliendo le trecce bionde dall’elaborata acconciatura e voltò loro le spalle per un istante. Hawke ne approfittò per rubare uno sguardo d’intesa con Fenris, e negli occhi verdi vide la stessa inquieta perplessità che provava lui. Non aveva mai visto la domina così nervosa e non riusciva a capire se fosse un buon segno o un presagio di sventura.

Meredith tornò a fissarli con espressione feroce.

“Sopravvivete e la gloria che pioverà su questo ludus sarà oltre l’immaginabile. Voi affronterete l’Arishok”.

“Due contro uno?” chiese Fenris, ora più incuriosito che piegato dalle catene che portava nell’anima.

“L’Arishok ha macellato gruppi di cinque gladiatori uscendone giusto con qualche graffio; potreste non essere all’altezza della sfida, ma ho scelto voi due per motivi molto specifici”. Guardò Hawke e lo indicò con un gesto secco della mano. “Tu, Ferelden: sei arrabbiato, sei forte e agile e la gente ti adora, ma soprattutto hai questa tendenza cocciuta a rimanere vivo anche quando l’intero cosmo cospira per ottenere il contrario. Mentre tu…”

Spostò lo sguardo su Fenris, e il raro sorriso che le stiracchiò le labbra non aveva niente di umano.

“Sei il gladiatore più forte del ludus, ma soprattutto lo schiaffo più raffinato che possa dare a Danarius”.

Hawke provò di nuovo l’impulso feroce di colpirla con parti spigolose e coriacee del suo corpo.

Animali da macello, mastini da guardia, marionette per far divertire gli ospiti e adesso pedine su una scacchiera: qualunque cosa fossero non erano persone, mai.

Un suono secco lo fece trasalire; si raddrizzò come avrebbe fatto per lo schiocco della frusta e si morse il labbro. Meredith, una mano aperta sul tavolo, scoprì i denti.

“Chi sopravvivrà verrà acclamato come campione. E il campione potrà chiedere un favore: questo, oltre alla vostra vita, sarà il premio se uscirete vivi dall’arena”.

Il sangue gli salì al viso in una vampata che gli fece girare la testa.

Un favore – sua madre. Era entrato con quell’obiettivo e ora aveva finalmente la possibilità di ottenere ciò per cui aveva lottato, sacrificando la propria innocenza e rinunciando alla libertà.

Era assorto nei suoi pensieri quando Cullen li scortò via, troppo concentrato per sentire una parola dello scambio che la guardia intrattenne con Fenris.

_Troverò mia madre, e poi… e poi porterò Anders fuori di qui. Quanto può valere il conquistatore dell’Arishok? Abbastanza, forse, per farsi un nome. Una fama, e la fama è l’unica moneta con cui possa sperare di comprarmi le chiavi per questa prigione._

Si ritrovò con le mani libere senza quasi accorgersene e solo il tonfo della grata alle sue spalle lo riscosse. Fenris trasse un lungo respiro tremulo e si massaggiò i polsi; c’era ancora una traccia del nervosismo da animale braccato che lo aveva fatto tendere alla menzione di Danarius, ma ora un sogghigno gli inclinò le labbra scure mentre allungava una mano per appoggiarla sulla spalla di Hawke.

“Sono contento di combattere con te, amico mio. Però non illuderti, se dev’esserci un campione quello sarò io”.

Hawke non fu sicuro di ciò che gli passò sul volto o di quello che trapelò dal sorriso che gli si aprì sulle labbra, tutto denti stretti e sete di sangue, ma di certo Fenris sollevò le sopracciglia e inclinò la testa, colpito.

“Non permetterò che l’Arishok ti uccida, Fenris, ma quel titolo è _mio_. Ricordatelo molto bene”.

 

_I capelli di Anders stretti nel pugno, un velo di sangue sulle labbra – un bacio che era stato denti prima che lingua, possesso prima che amore. La schiena inarcata all’indietro mentre sussultava sopra di lui._

Hawke, a occhi chiusi, si passò una mano sul petto. I graffi bruciavano ancora, lunghi segni rossi e inequivocabili dalla spalla al costato; era fiero di potersi portare quel marchio d’onore nell’arena.

La folla sugli spalti ruggiva nell’aria fredda d’autunno ma nelle orecchie gli risuonava una musica diversa fatta di sospiri e ringhi contro la sua pelle.

_“Giuramelo”. Hawke morse il collo di Anders per soffocare un gemito che li avrebbe fatti scoprire – era pieno giorno, e quell’angolo di cantina non sarebbe rimasto deserto per sempre. Dita disperate gli si artigliarono alla schiena, riaccendendo l’eco della sofferenza delle frustate di Orsino, e scivolarono in avanti oltre le spalle._

_Hawke alzò la testa e spinse più in profondità, strappando ad Anders un singulto e uno scatto in avanti._

_“Giuramelo”, gli disse di nuovo, e Hawke annuì, incapace di trovare le parole. “Giurami che sopravvivrai. Che tornerai da me”._

_“N-Non posso…”  
“Hawke, giuramelo! Perché”, e si chinò a baciarlo, ansimando forte, “perché senza di te tutto ciò che sono è cenere e fango. E perché – ah – abbiamo un mondo da prenderci, fuori da questo posto”._

“Potete farcela”. Orsino irruppe nei suoi pensieri, una lama di ghiaccio e ostinazione che gli portò via quell’ultimo abbraccio. Hawke scrollò la testa e non guardò il doctore, concentrato sull’arena.

Il cielo era cupo, basse nuvole grigie che cancellavano vita e profondità dal volto degli spettatori. Da quello di Fenris, pallido e dritto.

“Lui è qui?” chiese con voce piatta, e Orsino annuì.

“Danarius è sul palco con Meredith. Ora che lo sai conosci il tuo nemico, Fenris, e non…”  
“Va bene così. Che veda cosa so fare”. Il pugno corazzato si strinse con uno scricchiolio sinistro di cuoio e metallo.

Hawke chiuse di nuovo fuori il mondo e il presente. Se doveva morire – non ne aveva la minima intenzione, ma era una possibilità che si era costretto a considerare – voleva che i suoi ultimi pensieri andassero all’inattesa felicità arrabbiata che aveva incontrato nel ludus.

_Fronte appoggiata a quella di Anders, il ritmo del bacino che spingeva verso l’alto che si faceva più frenetico in un bisogno quasi doloroso._

_“Saremo liberi”. La voce di Anders tremava e il petto si sollevava pesante sotto la tunica bianca. Neanche il tempo di spogliarlo come si deve. “Lo hai detto tu”._

_Le parole si spensero in un rantolo e Hawke vide uno scintillio sulle ciglia dorate._

Ti amo _, pensò._

_“Te lo giuro”, disse invece, tenendosi al sicuro quel segreto nel cuore. E poi nulla aveva più avuto importanza mentre i muscoli delle cosce e dell’addome si contraevano in uno spasmo delirante che era piacere e urgenza e ribellione._

Orsino gli premette qualcosa nel pugno, riportandolo a quel momento fatto di sabbia e tifo. Hawke abbassò lo sguardo verso le spade che scintillavano appena nella penombra e strinse le dita, avvolgendole salde intorno all’impugnatura. La mano fredda del doctore gli si appoggiò sul polso e rimase lì così a lungo da fargli sollevare la testa con uno scatto interrogativo del sopracciglio. Era serio, Orsino, e in fondo ai grandi occhi tristi si contorceva qualcosa di strano.

Dispiacere?

Le dita sottili affondarono nel cuoio della protezione sull’avambraccio e strinsero.

“Ho fiducia in te e in quella tua testa dura, ragazzo. Vorrei che ci fossimo incontrati in un altro mondo”.

Hawke quasi sorrise, anche se aveva la bocca asciutta e la lingua incollata al palato.

“Certe cose non si possono cambiare, doctore. E comunque non sentirti troppo in colpa, mi hai fatto giusto il solletico con quella frusta”.

“Buffone”, ringhiò Fenris.

“Piaga”, rispose Hawke, ma questa volta sorrideva sul serio, e Fenris fece lo stesso.

Orsino li guardò un’ultima volta con un’aria quasi paterna e scosse il capo, indietreggiando mentre il clamore dei passi delle guardie si avvicinava.

Senza la sua presenza confortante, circondati da centurioni senza volto oltre gli elmi di cuoio, ora erano davvero soli.

“Paura?” chiese Hawke guardando dritto davanti a sé, verso l’altra estremità dell’arena dove una grata identica a quella che stava venendo socchiusa celava il loro avversario.

“Figurati”, sbuffò Fenris, la voce roca.

“Buon per te. Io me la sto facendo sotto per tutti e due”. Era una confessione che sentiva di dover fare, e in risposta gli arrivò una lieve gomitata nella spalla.

“Allora è l’occasione giusta per essere coraggiosi, no?”

“Non diventarmi filosofico”.

“Ho preso troppe botte in testa per la filosofia. Ma non temere, ti terrò al sicuro”. E voleva essere una battuta, un punzecchiarlo in modo sarcastico ma affettuoso. Hawke però, mentre la cancellata si apriva con un cigolio che gli fece rizzare i peli sulle braccia, guardò Fenris, serio.

“E io farò lo stesso”. L’arabesco di cicatrici che decorava il bel volto scuro si contorse per un istante e gli occhi verdi brillarono, ma fu solo un’impressione fugace. Fenris scoprì i denti in un ringhio da lupo.

“Andiamo a prenderci la nostra vittoria, fratello”.

Quella folla senza volto voleva uno spettacolo? Be’, glielo avrebbero dato. Mentre uscivano verso l’arena Hawke chiuse fuori tutto ciò che non era pura sopravvivenza e levò le spade al cielo sotto l’applauso scrosciante del pubblico. A passi sicuri marciò sulla sabbia fredda e si stupì del ghigno feroce che gli stese le labbra, lo stesso che deformava i lineamenti di Fenris.

Si concesse una sola esitazione, pur senza mutare atteggiamento, mentre si fermavano di fronte al palco d’onore. Guardò in su e inclinò la testa da un lato e dall’altro facendo scrocchiare le vertebre, ma si rifiutò – e Fenris fece altrettanto – di levare il braccio in un gesto di saluto. Si limitò a spostare l’attenzione da Meredith, raggiante e con le guance rosse, e Danarius che applaudiva educatamente, oltre il viso di Grace, che lo ammirava con qualcosa di simile alla fame di una bestia selvatica, e quello che doveva essere suo padre Decimus, un uomo calvo e serio seduto sullo scranno centrale. Non erano nessuno e non era per loro che desiderava vivere.

Anders era lì, di nuovo condannato a subire la peggiore delle torture, e Hawke gli regalò un cenno del capo che solo loro due avrebbero capito.

_Ho giurato di renderci liberi e ho giurato che avremo un’altra notte per noi. Guardami e lotta con me._

Era così rapito da quegli occhi dorati e ardenti che il nuovo boato della platea lo colse di sorpresa.

“Ah. Merda”, sussurrò Fenris. Hawke si voltò con lui e lo vide.

L’Arishok emerse dall’ombra delle celle e la descrizione che Meredith ne aveva fatto impallidì di fronte alla mostruosità che avanzava lenta verso di loro.

Era qualcosa più che grosso, un colosso alto due teste più di Hawke senza contare il palco di corna ritorte all’indietro. Ciascuna era grossa come una coscia di Hawke, che certo non era un fuscello.

“Merda davvero”, esalò con il poco fiato che gli rimaneva. L’Arishok sembrava indifferente a tutto – al giogo di metallo che gli cingeva il collo, alla folla che lo osannava, persino all’enorme ascia bipenne che stringeva nel pugno. Nulla, sul viso grigio e squadrato e nei piccoli occhi dalla sclera nera e l’iride incolore, trasmetteva altro che determinazione a uccidere.

Si fermò a due o tre metri da loro e si voltò rigido verso il palco, e Hawke si perse ogni parola del discorso di Danarius; persino Fenris, pur accennando a incassare la testa tra le spalle al suono della voce del suo primo, vero padrone, continuò a fissare l’avversario con la bocca socchiusa.

“Possiamo solo sperare che sia almeno lento”, mormorò con labbra esangui.

 Sotto gli spallacci di cuoio rosso intrecciato il torace era una lastra grigia di muscoli e cicatrici e pitture di guerra scarlatte; Hawke si sforzò di ragionare – dove poteva colpirlo per causare il maggior danno possibile? Forse, se avesse sollevato uno di quei tronchi che aveva al posto delle braccia…

I corni cantarono nell’aria fredda e non ci fu più il tempo di riflettere oltre. Le prime gocce di pioggia iniziavano a cadere dalle nuvole basse quando l’Arishok si piantò saldo sulle gambe e si batté l’ascia nel palmo.

“E andiamo”, disse Hawke. Si scrollò via tutta la paura che poté e si rigirò le spade in pugno, ma Fenris fu più rapido. Un lampo d’ombra al suo fianco, un ruggito soffocato e lo vide spiccare il volo in un balzo a mezz’aria; la larga lama della spada sfrecciò sopra alla sua testa e per un folle istante Hawke, ancora in guardia, pensò che fosse riuscito a coglierlo di sorpresa. Poi l’arma si schiantò contro il manico della scure e l’Arishok, semplicemente, lanciò via Fenris con una torsione delle spalle.

Mentre il compagno planava a svariati metri di distanza Hawke non si diede il tempo di pensare o attendere; scattò in avanti, basso sulle ginocchia e deciso ad approfittare della posizione dell’avversario, che lasciava il tronco scoperto. C’era un punto lì, sul fianco, che sembrava promettente e arrivò persino caricare il colpo, ma poi il mondo diventò nero e molto doloroso a partire da un punto sulla sua tempia e si ritrovò in ginocchio.

Il gomito dell’Arishok calò di nuovo e lo prese sulla nuca, mandandolo di faccia a mordere la sabbia sotto al respiro trattenuto del pubblico.

_Iniziamo bene._

Si coprì la testa con le braccia ma un terzo colpo non arrivò mai; Fenris era di nuovo in piedi, illeso, e Hawke si scrollò via lo stordimento per vederlo fendere l’aria con la spada e sfiorare il cuoio rosso dell’armatura dell’avversario.

No, l’Arishok non era _neanche_ lento, si disse con una sequela di bestemmie mentre si rialzava e, barcollando, caricava di nuovo, puntando alla schiena. Dopo aver costretto Fenris a una parata alta che lo fece scivolare indietro di un metro per la potenza del colpo il qunari lo spinse via e roteò l’ascia in un ampio cerchio. Hawke si abbassò appena in tempo e si vide passare a un palmo dal naso il piatto della lama.

Un’altra corale esclamazione eccitata dal pubblico scosse gli spalti. La pioggia cadeva più intensa ora, grosse gocce fredde che incollavano i capelli alla fronte di Hawke; si raddrizzò passandosi un braccio sul viso e Fenris attaccò di nuovo, strappando all’Arishok un ululato di furia più che di dolore quando la punta della spada disegnò una linea rossa tra le scapole.

La reazione fu così rapida che Hawke quasi se la perse. Una mano grigia lasciò l’impugnatura e un pugno grosso come la testa di un uomo adulto saettò verso l’alto.

Il collo di Fenris si piegò all’indietro con uno scatto che risuonò in tutta l’arena; sangue eruppe dalle labbra spaccate, dal naso che si fratturava sotto l’impatto, e il gladiatore volò indietro come una bambola di stracci, la spada che scivolava dalla presa dei guanti di metallo e gli arti snelli che ciondolavano prima di schiantarsi a terra e rimanere giù, immobile.

Il pubblico era tutto in piedi per quello scontro senza speranza, o che almeno tale sembrava. Hawke guardò le spade e gli sembrarono giocattoli da bambini in confronto all’immensa bipenne che tornò a calare verso di lui. Un passo di lato, un tentativo di parata che si trasformò in un urto tale da fargli formicolare tutto il braccio e, con una mezza giravolta, riuscì a portarsi fuori tiro.

O così osò sperare, cosa che gli costò la frazione di secondo necessaria a veder partire l’assalto successivo. Fu solo una percezione oltre i sensi che lo fece inarcare, spingendo il bacino all’indietro sotto la scia di acciaio della scure, e anche così il bordo affilato lo prese – di striscio ma non così tanto, visto lo schizzo di sangue che si portò dietro – sull’addome. Troppa adrenalina per sentire il dolore, troppa paura per preoccuparsene, Hawke cadde su un ginocchio e strinse i denti, incrociando le braccia sopra alla testa in un disperato tentativo di parata. Di nuovo l’arma si abbassò verso di lui e cantò tra le scintille che scaturivano dalla frizione di metallo contro metallo.

Era forte, l’Arishok, abbastanza da piantare Hawke nel terreno e piegargli le braccia sotto la spinta inesorabile dell’ascia.

Hawke sentì un basso verso raschiante graffiargli la gola; abbassò di scatto le spade e balzò di lato, con il sangue che gli colava sulle cosce e la vista che iniziava ad annebbiarsi. Poco elegante, poco strategico ma efficace: l’avversario si sbilanciò in avanti e l’arma cadde pesantemente nella sabbia, regalando ad Hawke un secondo per respirare e rialzarsi in piedi. Fenris, ad alcuni metri di distanza, era ancora a terra ma stava facendo qualche timido tentativo di rialzarsi. Puntellato su un gomito, con un torrente scarlatto che gli colava dalla faccia, ansimava forte e scivolava sulla sabbia bagnata.

Nessun aiuto sarebbe arrivato da quella parte, per il momento.

Hawke sputò a terra e attese, piantato largo sulle gambe, di poter portare un nuovo contrattacco, ma l’Arishok lo stupì. Un piattone della scure, brandita a una sola mano, gli spostò le spade di lato rendendole inutilizzabili, e prima che potesse recuperare l’equilibrio quell’enorme mano grigia gli si chiuse sul collo.

Fu una reazione sbagliata, l’istinto che, per una volta, lo portava incontro alla rovina. Mentre il colosso lo sollevava come se non pesasse nulla Hawke, incapace di respirare, lasciò la presa sulle spade e si aggrappò al polso corazzato.

Aria. Aveva bisogno di aria, di rimandare il sangue lungo il corpo e non solo nel viso che si congestionava rapidamente. L’Arishok piegò il gomito e lo attirò contro di sé – sapeva di ferro e sudore e cuoio, con qualcosa di semplicemente animalesco che riportò Hawke ai tempi della caccia.

Adrenalina e paura, l’odore della preda, il ruggito dell’orso che incombeva su di lui.

_Vivi!  
_ La voce di Anders gli vibrò nelle ossa. Con la gola costretta da quella morsa ferrea Hawke lasciò perdere ogni tentativo di liberarsi e tirò indietro la testa. L’impatto contro l’orbita dell’Arishok sconvolse entrambi; un velo purpureo di dolore e stordimento minacciò di soffocarlo, ma fu con una soddisfazione irrazionale che sentì le dita allentarsi e l’occhio pallido incassarsi nel cranio sotto la sua fronte. Cadde a terra senza riuscire a reggersi e tossì forte, annaspando con le mani nella sabbia per recuperare le spade.

Non ebbe successo: intravide un’elsa scintillare in una pozzanghera e si allungò per afferrarla, ma il calcio in piena pancia arrivò per primo. Senza fiato, con la ferita che sanguinava ancora più di prima, rotolò via, lontano dall’Arishok e dalla salvezza. Hawke ricadde di faccia e sputò sabbia e sangue, ma quando si puntellò sulle mani per rialzarsi le braccia tremavano così tanto da non reggerlo; si accasciò di nuovo e l’acqua fangosa gli riempì la bocca.

Vedeva doppio e gli ronzavano le orecchie – e forse era quello il suono della morte. Ci era andato vicino tante volte, ma ora… ora sentiva di non avere più speranze.

Eppure – sempre che non fosse uno scherzo della sua mente che delirava – gli stivali dell’Arishok si stavano allontanando. Hawke provò di nuovo ad alzarsi e fallì, sprofondando nella sabbia che si inzuppava sotto quello che era diventato un vero e proprio diluvio.

Fenris. Era Fenris il suo obiettivo, ora, una sagoma vacillante sulle ginocchia e disarmata, con i capelli bianchi che sembravano brillare nella foschia dello stordimento.

Li avrebbe uccisi uno alla volta e loro non avrebbero potuto farci nulla. Con un grugnito Hawke strisciò sulle ginocchia e cadde seduto; sentiva l’acqua lavare via il sangue dalla ferita che iniziava a pulsare e, da sotto le dita che artigliavano l’arena, il freddo gli risalì lungo ogni nervo.

Non poteva finire così. Se dovevano morire – e forse era inevitabile, ormai – non doveva accadere senza che combattessero. Fenris non lo avrebbe mai accettato.

Scivolò indietro e la mano toccò qualcosa di duro.

Cuoio. Ferro. L’impugnatura di una spada.

La pioggia aveva quasi spento la fiamma dentro di lui ma quel contatto soffiò sulle braci; lingue di fuoco danzarono di nuovo nel punto più profondo della sua anima mentre, ansimando, Hawke avvolgeva le dita attorno all’arma.

Sarebbe finita, ma non ancora. Non così.

L’acqua gli offuscava la vista e per un istante non vide altro, davanti a sé, se non un velo grigio.

Si ritrovò in piedi senza neanche essersi accorto dello sforzo fatto, con il cuore che ruggiva nelle orecchie e copriva i cori dagli spalti, il suono dei suoi passi incerti che acceleravano in una corsa forsennata.

Era quasi troppo tardi. Come da una grande distanza vide il viso esangue di Fenris, rosso e lucido dal naso in giù, e gli occhi grandi e carichi di un’ultima sfida. Vide le braccia nodose dell’Arishok levarsi, la scure che scintillava nella luce opalina, pronta a calare.

E alla fine vide anche il suo obiettivo. Dietro le ginocchia piegate i tendini spiccavano come corde, spessi rilievi tra la coscia e il polpaccio. Hawke iniziò a perdere l’equilibrio a pochi metri dall’obiettivo ma non si fermò, tenuto in piedi da quel misto di furia omicida, cocciutaggine e angoscia che gli riempiva ogni angolo dell’anima. Sbilanciato in avanti mulinò la spada di lato e provò un lento brivido di piacere quasi fisico nel sentire il filo scorrere su pelle e legamenti, una scossa che gli risalì fino al cervello e che si spense solo quando cadde di nuovo.

L’Arishok, con un ruggito, fece lo stesso, ma mentre Hawke annaspava per rimettersi in posizione il qunari perdeva la presa sulla scure. Sangue, sangue dappertutto – dalla ferita portata da Fenris sulla schiena massiccia, dai due tagli gemelli e slabbrati che gli impedivano di reggersi.

Abbattuto. Non sconfitto. Hawke tremò nel profondo quando lo vide recuperare l’arma e mulinarla di lato verso di lui; la parata bassa gli fece bruciare il palmo e vibrare le ossa fino alla spalla, e per una volta, per una sola, beata occasione la coscienza non fece sentire la sua voce.

Uccidere o morire, e quello non era un uomo come lui ma poco più che un animale. Così era più semplice.

Ruotò il braccio in un ampio arco che riuscì a scostare la scure e raccolse le ultime energie per un salto in avanti. Impattò di ginocchio contro la schiena dell’Arishok e lo spinse giù; ignorò l’urto delle corna che gli sfregiavano le cosce e non ci pensò due volte: sollevò la spada e la infisse di punta di lato al solco in cui scorreva la colonna vertebrale.

Il ruggito si trasformò in un verso profondo, gorgogliante, e Hawke si appoggiò alla spada, spingendola più in profondità.

Odore di pioggia. Di sangue. Il grido di un animale morente e un singhiozzo sfuggito dalle labbra spaccate di Fenris. In tutto questo, il suo stesso verso disumano, un lamento acuto che non aveva niente di coerente. Il corpo immane sotto di lui sussultò così forte da sbilanciarlo e Hawke non mollò la presa, rigirando la spada nelle carni fino a che anche l’ultima convulsione non si fu fermata.

Sull’arena cadde un silenzio irreale. Nessuno osava fiatare dagli spalti o dal palco; Hawke era curvo in avanti, la fronte appoggiata al pomolo della spada e il petto che si alzava e abbassava in ansiti pesanti e irregolari.

L’ovazione iniziò come un mormorio lontano e corse per l’arena come un’onda. Il boato fece tremare le fondamenta di marmo e riecheggiò il rombo del tuono che squassò il cielo; Hawke scivolò seduto dal corpo dell’Arishok e levò il viso al cielo, lasciando che la pioggia gli scorresse in bocca e si portasse via il sapore di paura e fango e sangue.

Quando alzò lo sguardo verso il palco d’onore il sorriso estatico di Meredith gli restituì tutta la sete di violenza, ma durò solo il tempo di un pensiero. Anders lo fissava con la bocca socchiusa e gli occhi sgranati, e Hawke sentì una risata folle ribollirgli nel petto.

“Avevo giurato”, mormorò, e nonostante il chiasso assordante fu certo che Anders avesse capito.

Il suono dei corni squarciò di nuovo l’aria e il pubblico si acquietò un istante mentre una stentorea voce maschile annunciava il vincitore.

Hawke si alzò sbuffando – c’era davvero bisogno di specificare che avesse vinto lui? Gli sembrava abbastanza evidente – e il mondo si inclinò davanti a lui.

“ _Gloria al Campione di Kirkwall_!” tuonò il banditore, e l’arena si gonfiò di una nuova marea di acclamazioni.

Campione di Kirkwall. Tutti lo guardavano, si aspettavano un giro d’onore, un inchino – quello il pretore se lo aspettava di certo, con la sua larga faccia pallida e l’applauso educato.

_No, io sono Hawke. Solo Hawke_ , si trovò a pensare con tutta la sua forza, e quello era il centro del suo essere, l’unica verità che importasse. Voltò le spalle al palco e al pubblico e raggiunse Fenris, esangue sotto il velo rosso.

“M-Mi hai… mi hai salvato…”

“Stai zitto e vieni qui”, disse. Gli prese le mani e lo trasse in piedi, e per una frazione di secondo non fu in grado di capire chi si stesse appoggiando a chi. Erano vivi e tanto bastava, e Fenris si lasciò andare a una breve risata feroce.

“Hai vinto. Prenditi… prenditi i tuoi meriti…”

“No”. Si gettò un braccio snello e scuro sulle spalle e si allontanò, e quel gesto di aperta ribellione non fece altro che eccitare ancor di più il pubblico. Zoppicò con Fenris verso la grata, verso il sorriso incredulo di Orsino che incitava le guardie ad aprire subito, a far spazio.

Era buio nel corridoio e, prima che il doctore potesse anche solo aprir bocca per congratularsi, Hawke strinse la nuca di Fenris in qualcosa di più brutale di una carezza.

“Siamo vivi”.

“Grazie, fratello”, un mormorio aspro. “Vuoi che ti chiami campione?”  
“Voglio ubriacarmi, e anche tu”.

A questo Fenris ridacchiò, poi Orsino si fece avanti per impedirgli di cadere e Hawke smise di preoccuparsi di qualsiasi cosa.

Aveva vinto e sua madre era davvero a portata di mano, ora.

 

Sanguinava ancora sotto lo strato di fango che gli imbrattava la pancia quando raggiunsero la domus. Seduto sul retro del carro Hawke si teneva la testa tra le mani per impedirle di ciondolare a ogni sussulto; di fronte a lui Fenris rantolava, inframezzando ogni respiro con quelle che dovevano essere imprecazioni in una lingua straniera.

“Hai ancora tutti i denti?” gli chiese con l’ombra del suo vecchio sarcasmo.

“Ho sputato un pezzo di molare, ho il naso rotto e ho freddo”.

“Tutte cose di cui non potresti lamentarti se fossi morto”.

Fenris, sdraiato di schiena sulle assi rigide, sbuffò qualcosa di simile a una risata tremula.

“Non posso darti torto”.

Il carro si fermò con un sobbalzo e Orsino fu subito da loro, le mani che tremavano appena mentre aprivano la serratura di ferro.

“Scendete e andate al caldo. Tu soprattutto, Hawke, fatti medicare subito; dal medicus se necessario, ma…”

Quella sollecitudine scacciò all’improvviso ogni traccia di fatica. Hawke si raddrizzò e scese in fretta scuotendo la testa.

“No. Devo parlare con la domina”.

“Sono sicuro che possa aspettare e… ecco, guardati”, disse quasi seccato nel sorreggerlo durante un’oscillazione così forte da mandarlo a finire tra le sue braccia. Orsino lo prese per le spalle e lo tenne saldamente. “Riposati, bevi e ci sarà tutto il tempo di…”

Hawke scosse la testa, scacciando i capelli che gli erano ricaduti negli occhi e lo stordimento, e fissò Orsino per un lungo istante.

“Devo parlare adesso”, disse serio.

“Accontentalo, doctore, altrimenti andrà avanti a fare i capricci per tutta sera”, disse Fenris; rifiutò la mano tesa di una guardia e scese massaggiandosi la radice del naso tra due dita. “Si è già montato la testa, col suo nuovo titolo…”

“Ti prego”, mormorò Hawke, e le mani di Orsino sulle sue braccia scivolarono via.

“E va bene, ma cerca di fare in fretta e di non lasciare strisciate di sangue sul pavimento. Gli schiavi non ti ringrazierebbero”.

E così, una manciata di minuti dopo, si trovò in piedi di fronte alla scrivania di Meredith. Di nuovo.

Solo che questa volta non c’era Fenris con lui e, soprattutto, non c’erano ceppi ai suoi polsi. Non che sarebbe riuscito a far molto nelle sue condizioni…

Rimase a ciondolare tenendosi una mano sulla ferita in un patetico tentativo di non spargere troppo sangue in giro; non voleva costringere uno schiavo a pulire quel macello, e aveva già portato abbastanza fango in casa.

Per sua immensa fortuna Meredith non lo fece attendere, anzi, gli si avvicinò quasi correndo, con un ampio sorriso sul viso pallido.

“Hawke! Anzi, il Campione di Kirkwall, come dovremmo chiamarti… lascia che ti dica, ragazzo mio, che il combattimento nell’arena è stato qualcosa di incredibile! Hai superato le mie aspettative, se non fosse stato per te…”

Andò avanti a elogiarlo troppo a lungo e Hawke riuscì solo a focalizzarsi sul disprezzo che provava – era la prima volta che lo chiamava per nome, e la cosa non gli faceva piacere – e sull’urgenza del suo messaggio.

“Domina, avevi detto che se avessi vinto ti avrei potuto chiedere un favore”, la interruppe. Vaghe ombre nere iniziavano a dipingersi agli angoli degli occhi; per una volta Meredith non si risentì, tornò seria e lasciò cadere sulla scrivania lo scialle ricamato che si era gettata sulle spalle.

“Sì, lo avevo detto. Non chiedermi di liberarti, perché è assolutamente fuori discussione ora che sei diventato una leggenda vivente, ma dimmi se c’è qualcosa che posso fare per te”.

Stanchezza, traumi, tutto contribuiva a fargli incespicare la voce mentre parlava.

“M-Mia… mia madre. Otto Alrik l’ha venduta – anche me e mio fratello, ma lei è stata portata da un’altra parte e… e devo ritrovarla. Mi basta questo, mi basta sapere che è viva, e…”

Meredith perse brevemente ogni espressione, la bocca che si trasformava in una linea dritta e solo gli occhi vividi e attenti. Hawke strinse i pugni.

_Non costringermi a implorarti._

Non ce ne fu bisogno.

“Alrik mi diceva di averti riconosciuto”. Il tono era basso e duro, e Hawke non riuscì a decifrarlo, confuso com’era. “Posso provare a rintracciarla per te, è il minimo che possa fare. E poi potrebbe venire a stare qui – una schiava, ma verrebbe trattata con la dignità che spetta a chi ha partorito il Campione”.

_Qui? Con te? Sei poco meno che una belva, Meredith, e ho visto cosa sei pronta a fare alle persone di tua proprietà._

Ma che alternative aveva? Se davvero l’avesse trovata, se sua madre fosse stata portata lì… allora forse avrebbe potuto proteggerla, ora che non era più solo uno dei gladiatori che sputava sangue nel cortile.

“Sì, domina. Qualcosa del genere”, riuscì a rispondere. Non voleva ringraziarla, e mai quelle parole sarebbero uscite dalle sue labbra prima che sua madre fosse stata di nuovo al suo fianco.

Meredith sorrise di nuovo, ma questa volta c’era qualcosa di più inquietante negli occhi. Sempre che non fosse lui a vedere fantasmi anche dove non esistevano.

“Hai bisogno di cure mediche e non ho intenzione di perdere il mio esemplare più pregiato proprio ora che inizia a farsi un nome. Torna agli alloggi dei gladiatori, ti sei meritato di riposare”.

Hawke non attese altro, non la salutò e nemmeno prestò attenzione alla guardia che lo scortò verso il ludus.

Ci stava riuscendo davvero. Avrebbe riavuto sua madre e poi avrebbe portato Anders fuori di lì, e una volta liberi avrebbero trovato Carver.  
Sarebbero potuti essere di nuovo una famiglia.

Il pensiero di Anders gli si incendiò nel corpo mentre vacillava lungo il corridoio buio. Il ludus stava già festeggiando e non aveva alcuna importanza che lui non fosse lì.

Anders. Mani calde e labbra morbide e sfida in ogni sguardo, in ogni bacio.

La guardia lo lasciò sulla porta dell’ambulatorio e Hawke entrò senza osare respirare.

Buio. Silenzio.

Attesa.

 

 

**Memento audere semper**   
**Ricordati di osare sempre**


	16. Solamen miseris socios habuisse malorum

Anders si fermò sotto al porticato che avvolgeva il primo cortile e si strizzò i capelli zuppi. Non era il freddo a farlo tremare così tanto ma lo strascico dell’eccesso di emozioni che aveva vissuto: orrore e paura e un sollievo che gli aveva reso molli le gambe quando Hawke era calato sulla schiena dell’Arishok con quel verso animalesco.

Neanche ci aveva provato a stare zitto e aveva gridato insieme al resto degli ospiti del palco, e nessuno si era voltato a guardarlo.

La tunica ora gli si incollava alle spalle, la stoffa fradicia e sgradevolmente fredda che delineava le clavicole e il petto magro.

_Ne sei uscito vivo anche questa volta, e nessuno avrebbe scommesso su di te. Sei un eroe, non solo un campione._

Era riuscito a strappare solo un rapido sguardo al carro dove avevano caricato Hawke e Fenris, e se quest’ultimo aveva una brutta cera, con le labbra gonfie e lividi neri che gli stavano già segnando gli occhi, Hawke aveva bisogno di essere curato. E in fretta.

“Tu! Anders!”

La voce di Orsino lo fece sussultare; Anders si voltò verso di lui e fallì nel tentativo di reprimere un’ombra di disprezzo nello sguardo, cosa che il doctore notò. Lo raggiunse dalle profondità della domus e si fermò di fronte a lui, guardandosi intorno – sì, erano soli, o quasi.

“Hawke ha bisogno di nuovo del tuo aiuto”.

“Posso curarlo, ma servirà a poco se deciderai di nuovo di usarlo come bersaglio per la tua frusta”. Era abbastanza scosso da lasciar perdere ogni pretesa di rispetto, e gli occhi verdi di Orsino si strinsero.

“Pensi che mi sia divertito?”

“Ci manca anche che ti piaccia farlo! Saresti il lanista se fosse così, no?”

Anders strinse i pugni, braccia tese e testa china in avanti; incombeva su Orsino, anche se sapeva molto bene di essere quello debole tra i due. Il viso pallido, però, si distese in un’espressione malinconica.

“Cos’è più importante per te, prenderti cura dell’uomo che ami o accusarmi per qualcosa che rimpiango già di aver fatto?”

Fu peggio che uno schiaffo. Anders aveva già abbastanza di cui sentirsi in colpa nei confronti di Hawke senza che Orsino peggiorasse la situazione; la domanda però andò a segno e gli fece abbassare le spalle.

Non aggiunse una parola e si limitò a restituire lo sguardo, rimanendo aggrappato alla sua indignazione per non lasciar trapelare nient’altro. Si sentì le guance calde, però, e per quello non poteva fare nulla, quindi si voltò e si allontanò in fretta, sdrucciolando sul marmo bagnato.

Gli fremevano le dita mentre si inoltrava giù per la stretta scalinata e lungo il corridoio, fino alla porta di metallo e oltre.

C’era già odore di vino, e Varric gli corse quasi incontro brandendo un’anfora e con un sorriso da un orecchio all’altro.

“Vieni qui, biondino!” gridò. Bevve una lunga sorsata che gli colò in buona parte sul petto e prese Anders per un braccio prima di offrirgli il vino. “Lo so che vuoi festeggiare anche tu!”

“Io… be’…”  
No, non voleva festeggiare, non mentre l’immagine del liquido rosso che scorreva dal mento di Varric lo rimandava al sacchetto di belladonna nascosto nel muro e risvegliava la vendetta dentro di lui. Scrollò la testa e cercò di sorridere, anche se si sentiva le labbra rigide.

“Devo… Hawke è…”

Varric lo lasciò andare e si guardò alle spalle, dove il resto del ludus si accaniva contro la scorta di vino portata dalle cantine. Gli occhi grigi tornarono seri e la mano callosa gesticolò verso un punto alle sue spalle.

“Ti sta aspettando, credo. E posso darvi qualche minuto da soli”.

Anders sentì la vendetta affievolirsi sotto l’ondata rossa del puro desiderio, e per un secondo cedette a un impulso inatteso. Strinse Varric in un abbraccio fugace, così breve da non lasciare al gladiatore il tempo di reagire, e fece un passo indietro.

“Grazie”, mormorò prima di correre via verso l’ambulatorio.

Hawke aveva bisogno di essere curato, ma lui aveva bisogno di qualcos’altro, e appena aprì la porta si rese conto che la necessità era reciproca.

Prima di poter trattenere il fiato un’ombra oscurò la piccola stanza e Anders si trovò premuto contro il corpo di Hawke, le braccia che gli cingevano la vita e le cosce che lo spingevano indietro; la porta sbatté alle sue spalle e il mondo smise di esistere quando labbra rabbiose trovarono le sue. Sollevò le mani e afferrò i capelli di Hawke, stringendoli nel pugno e tenendolo contro di sé in un bacio che non aveva niente di dolce.

Andava benissimo così. Un sordo mugolio gli si arenò in gola quando le mani scivolarono lungo la sua schiena e gli afferrarono il culo, la tunica sollevata sui fianchi che gli si incollava addosso sul ventre, calda e appiccicosa del sangue che continuava a sgorgare lento dalla ferita di Hawke.

_Dovrei medicarlo. Cucirlo. Fare qualcosa._

La ragione si spense alla prima spinta del bacino di Hawke; Anders aprì le gambe e appoggiò la testa alla porta mentre il bacio diventava un morso e scendeva lungo la sua gola. Cieco a tutto ciò che non era la curva contratta della spalla nuda di Hawke, la chioma nera che gli solleticava il mento – no, era molto più di così, in quel momento sentiva di esistere solo nella frizione della coscia tra le sue gambe, nel respiro spezzato contro la sua pelle – Anders allungò un braccio di lato verso una delle mensole. Uno dopo l’altro fece cadere barattoli e contenitori, spargendo nell’ambulatorio un odore polveroso e aspro di erbe fino a sfiorare con la punta delle dita una fiala di vetro. La strinse nel palmo e non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di spiegare, perché Hawke la prese senza guardarlo, una stretta sicura che anticipava il lieve pop del tappo che saltava via.

Quando Hawke si scostò i loro occhi si incrociarono solo per un attimo, e in quell’istante Anders ebbe paura. Non erano gli occhi dell’uomo che amava – non erano gli occhi di un _uomo_. Furia, terrore, un nodo di emozioni da bestia che servì solo a eccitarlo ancora di più.

Si rese a malapena conto del gesto frenetico con cui Hawke gli arrotolò la tunica lungo i fianchi e su, fino alle spalle, strappandogliela di dosso prima di schiantarsi di nuovo contro di lui – sì, c’era sangue sulla stoffa umida, sangue anche sulla sua pelle ora che non c’era più nulla a dividerli.

Con un ringhio Hawke gli afferrò la nuca e lo fece voltare, e Anders non poté fare altro che aggrapparsi al nulla, le unghie che grattavano contro il legno della porta e l’eco della risata fragorosa di Varric che arrivava dal cortile.

Una carezza scivolosa e frenetica tremò contro di lui – dentro di lui, e prima che potesse sprofondare nella voragine di eccitazione che gli si spalancava davanti Hawke il fuoco divampò sulla sua pelle. Una spinta che provò a essere lenta e graduale ma che si trasformò in una meravigliosa, bruciante agonia e Hawke fu dentro di lui. Non c’era tempo per le parole, non c’era spazio per la gentilezza e Anders non la voleva: ogni colpo lo spingeva in avanti e faceva sbattere la porta sui cardini, costringendolo a incrociare le braccia davanti al viso e a mordersi il pugno per soffocare il gemito rasposo che gli saliva dal petto.

Il respiro affannato di Hawke era rovente contro il suo orecchio e Anders poteva quasi vederlo stringere i denti, pallido per la ferita e lo shock, mentre lo scopava con furia selvaggia, aggrappato ai suoi fianchi come se fossero l’ultima ancora prima del baratro, prima della follia.

Incoraggiò ogni movimento, scattando indietro per accogliere affamato il cazzo che scorreva dentro di lui, godendo del verso incoerente che si levò dalla bocca di Hawke prima che gli si serrasse sul collo.

Finì com’era iniziato, un delirio che lo colse di sorpresa quando Hawke si contrasse dentro di lui e scivolò fuori con una bestemmia stretta tra i denti. Un secondo pieno del suono rapido di pelle contro pelle e Anders trasalì per lo schizzo caldo che lo prese sulla schiena.

La tensione che aveva iniziato ad accumularsi in ogni suo muscolo si tinse di delusione, ma non riuscì ad assaporarla perché Hawke gli affondò una mano tra i capelli e lo fece voltare di nuovo, sbattendolo contro la porta e aprendogli le labbra con un tocco vibrante della lingua. Quella vaga, insoddisfatta confusione svanì com’era comparsa quando Hawke si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi. Il contatto caldo e scivoloso della bocca attorno alla sua erezione gli tolse il fiato e lo fece barcollare in avanti, aggrappato alle spalle di Hawke. Stretto contro la sua pelle calda, la lingua che premeva contro la punta umida e troppo sensibile e quei movimenti profondi – Anders chiuse gli occhi e si morse forte il labbro per soffocare il profondo mugolio che gli vibrava dentro. Iniziò a muoversi a ritmo, senza alcun controllo sui fianchi che scattavano in avanti troppo in profondità nei confini pulsanti della gola di Hawke. Avrebbe dovuto rallentare e sentì una scintilla di colpa quando un basso suono soffocato e un sussulto gli fecero capire che stava esagerando, ma Hawke non si fermò e quando Anders abbassò lo sguardo i loro occhi si incontrarono.

Era stato vicino al suo limite dal momento stesso in cui Hawke era entrato in lui, ma quell’espressione – dura, feroce, le guance rosse che spiccavano contro il pallore e le labbra contratte attorno a lui – fece franare ogni barriera. Non fu un graduale intensificarsi della tensione ma una singola scossa, un’esplosione che gli strappò ogni residuo di pensiero e gli gonfiò il petto in qualcosa più che un respiro. Piantò le unghie nella schiena di Hawke e venne con un grido strozzato, senza riuscire a trattenersi mentre si arcuava contro la porta.

Gola e lingua di Hawke si contrassero un’ultima volta mentre ingoiava senza mai smettere di guardarlo; Anders, ginocchia molli e una flebile traccia di sangue sulla pancia, cadde seduto e lo prese tra le braccia, stringendolo forte e cercando la sua bocca per un bacio – un vero bacio, lento e pulsante negli ultimi sussulti del sangue che ancora gli ruggiva dolorosamente in tutto il corpo. Sentiva il proprio sapore sulla lingua di Hawke, caldo e salato, e non gli importava: voleva solo perdersi dentro di lui e tenerlo così per sempre, fino a che il mondo non avesse smesso di essere sbagliato.

“Il Campione di Kirkwall”, sussurrò contro le sue labbra, e Hawke gliele chiuse con un altro bacio, rapido e disperato come le mani che salivano ad accarezzargli il viso.

“Non chiamarmi così”, ringhiò, e Anders lasciò che lo baciasse di nuovo.

“Hawke”, rispose piano, e a quel nome il corpo tra le sue braccia tremò nel profondo e si accasciò contro di lui. Non avevano più tempo e lui era ancora nudo e sconvolto, ma sarebbe stato pronto a uccidere chiunque avesse provato a portargli via Hawke dalle braccia. Sfiorò con le labbra la tempia sudata e si morse la lingua per trattenere quelle due parole che avrebbero reso tutto ancora più complicato di così.

Ma erano lì, brillavano e bruciavano e sembravano qualcosa di vivo e pesante nel suo cuore.

_Ti amo._

“Devo visitarti”, si strappò da dentro in una specie di singhiozzo. “Riesci ad alzarti?”

Hawke annuì e alzò gli occhi su di lui, ed erano così pieni d’amore e di tenerezza che Anders avrebbe potuto piangere. Gli sfiorò il naso con la punta del suo e lo tenne per le braccia, una scusa ridicola per poter continuare a toccarlo.

Mentre Hawke, una mano premuta contro la ferita, si sedeva sul tavolo Anders si ripulì in fretta. Niente da fare per la tunica macchiata di sangue, ma nessuno se ne sarebbe preoccupato.   
“Stenditi, hai un brutto colorito. Forse avremmo fatto meglio a evitare di…”

“Avevo bisogno di te. Scusa se sono… se ti sono saltato addosso”.

A queste parole Anders rischiò di scoppiare a ridere. Si allacciò la tunica sulle spalle e scosse la testa, i capelli umidi che gli si incollavano alle guance e nessuna risposta da dare.

Cosa avrebbe dato per poter scacciare dall’amore che gli viveva dentro l’ombra insanguinata della vendetta…

Si scrollò con un brivido e rimise al loro posto, per quel che poteva, i barattoli con le erbe prima di recuperare un panno pulito, ago e filo.

“Non stai morendo, vero?” chiese da sopra la spalla. Per il poco che aveva avuto modo di vedere la ferita era seria ma non grave, e il flusso di sangue lento e incerto era una buona notizia. Lo preoccupava di più il palese trauma emotivo che offuscava lo sguardo di Hawke, ma quello era un demone contro cui poteva aiutarlo a combattere.

“Non direi, non adesso almeno… però me la sono vista brutta”.

Anders si passò tra le labbra un’estremità del filo da sutura – si era impuntato abbastanza da ottenere un filato di seta e non quell’orrore di budello che il medicus insisteva per utilizzare – e lo infilò nella cruna.

“Lo so, ero lì, ricordi?” Appoggiò ago e filo sulla pancia di Hawke e intinse lo straccio nel secchio d’acqua fredda. Sorrise al sussulto che sentì sotto le mani quando tamponò piano la ferita, uno sfregio lungo una spanna un palmo sopra all’ombelico.

“Era anche per te che combattevo, amore”, e le parole si persero in un respiro sommesso. Anders chiuse gli occhi e non si trattenne: il tocco medico diventò una carezza e quell’ultima parola gli graffiò il cuore.

Ci erano abituati ormai, e le due dozzine di punti che incisero la pelle corsero via uno dopo l’altro, nel silenzio scandito dal chiasso appena fuori dalla soglia.

Stava chiudendo l’ultimo quando la mano di Hawke si chiuse sulla sua, salda nonostante tutto.

“Meredith cercherà mia madre”.

Anders non riuscì a trattenere una risata aspra.

“E tu ti fidi di lei?”

Nessuna risposta; il pollice di Hawke tracciò il profilo delle nocche, avanti e indietro per un lungo istante.

“Devo, o tutto ciò che ho fatto sarà stato inutile. Lasciami almeno questa speranza”.

“Io non…”  
_Non ho alcun diritto di portartela via, non adesso che hai qualcosa di concreto cui aggrapparti. Ma lo so – lo sappiamo entrambi – che hai affidato il destino di un agnello a una leonessa affamata…_

Trasse un sospiro che gli fece male al petto e posò il palmo sulla fronte sudata di Hawke; quello che gli inclinò le labbra non era un sorriso, ma si costrinse a ingoiare la paura.  
“La speranza è una delle poche cose che ci rimangono”, e si chinò su di lui per un ultimo bacio.

Le loro labbra si stavano per sfiorare quando la porta si aprì con un tonfo; Anders si alzò di scatto e batté le palpebre.

Orsino li guardò con un sottile sopracciglio inarcato e arricciò il naso, come se stesse annusando l’aria. Passò in rassegna i capelli in disordine di Anders e la tunica macchiata e stropicciata, l’improvviso ghigno di Hawke, sollevato su un gomito, e scosse la testa.

“Almeno vi siete già rivestiti… allora, hai finito con il Campione?”

“Cos… oh. Sì, io… sì, magari un paio di giri di bende”, e si voltò in fretta a frugare sul bancone alla ricerca di qualche striscia di stoffa. Si sentiva la faccia in fiamme, e all’improvviso aveva una gran voglia di ridere in maniera isterica.

Quando tornò a concentrarsi su Hawke lo trovò che faceva dondolare le gambe, seduto sul tavolo.

Orsino gli batté la mano sulla schiena e annuì soddisfatto.

“Ti stanno aspettando, ragazzo; non vuoi andare a festeggiare con i tuoi fratelli?”

Hawke intercettò lo sguardo di Anders e il sorriso gli brillò negli occhi.

“… e non dire che hai già festeggiato in via privata perché ci sono cose che non ci tengo a sapere”, ma c’era una nota ilare nella voce di Orsino. Anders lasciò perdere ogni sforzo di nascondere il rossore e si sbrigò ad arrotolare le bende attorno alla vita di Hawke, cercando di ignorare la gamba che premeva con un po’ troppa convinzione contro il suo fianco.

“Fenris come sta?”

“Sulla via dell’ubriachezza; non respira molto ma se continua a bere così non si dovrà più porre il problema, per questa sera”.

Con uno sbuffo Anders legò la fasciatura e si rialzò. Non aveva alcuna simpatia per Fenris – no, ecco, forse provava un po’ di pena per lui, ma era facile dimenticarsene quando le uniche volte che gli aveva rivolto la parola era stato per minacciarlo – ma sapeva che Hawke non era l’unico ad aver bisogno di assistenza, quella notte.

“Doctore, mandalo da me. Forse posso fare qualcosa per quel naso rotto”.

Orsino sogghignò, un verso basso e velato di amarezza.

“Non è ancora in stato di incoscienza, e se provi a toccarlo adesso probabilmente proverà a romperti un braccio. Riprova più tardi, quando sarà svenuto, se proprio ci tieni. Andiamo, Hawke, hai una fama da lucidare”. Il doctore – per la prima volta Anders notò che non aveva la frusta alla cintura – tenne aperta la porta e gli fece un cenno.

“Non esagerare, per una volta guarisci come si deve e non…”

Hawke gli chiuse la bocca con un bacio, indifferente all’occhiata severa di Orsino.

“Lo so. E tu sai cosa sto pensando, anche se non vuoi che te lo dica”.

Anders batté le palpebre e si morse la lingua.

“Anche io”, disse in un sospiro. Hawke si appoggiò a lui per scendere dal tavolo e zoppicò via, lasciandolo solo.

 

Sarebbe stato anche troppo facile lasciarsi trasportare dalla rinnovata speranza di Hawke. Nei giorni successivi Anders lo vide guarire più che nel fisico: sorrideva di più, la tensione che gli contraeva i muscoli aveva più a che fare con l’attesa che con il terrore, e il suo nuovo status di campione gli permetteva una maggiore libertà. Più volte lo vide aggirarsi per la villa, libero dai ceppi anche se controllato a vista dalle guardie, e abbastanza spavaldo da rubargli un bacio alle spalle di Petrice.

Anders si costrinse a non dedicare tutti i suoi pensieri a quel nuovo raggio di sole nella sua vita; se avesse permesso ad Hawke di invadere ogni spazio del suo cuore – e per il Creatore, la tentazione era così forte – il suo piano di vendetta e libertà sarebbe evaporato.

Eppure non voleva niente più che credere alla follia di quella speranza e sognare il giorno in cui la madre di Hawke – nella sua fantasia, con gli ingredienti che aveva racimolato dai racconti, aveva gli occhi blu e un sorriso malizioso – sarebbe comparsa sulla porta del ludus. Hawke avrebbe smesso di essere il Campione di Kirkwall e sarebbe tornato a essere un figlio, anche solo per un istante, e l’universo sarebbe stato un po’ meno crudele.

Ci stava pensando anche quel mattino, curvo su una pila di panni fradici che stava stendendo ad asciugare con dita intirizzite dal freddo sempre più intenso, e qualcosa dentro di lui fremeva per il pericolo dell’errore incombente. Non aveva pensato alla scorta di veleno dalla sera precedente, e le ore trascorse senza l’assillo e la paranoia ora gli facevano sollevare i peli delle braccia per il terrore.

_Sto diventando imprudente e ho smesso di pianificare, non va bene così._

Merrill, di fianco a lui, tremava così forte da farsi sfuggire di mano un drappo rosso che aveva tutto l’aspetto di una delle vesti di Meredith; Anders fu abbastanza rapido da prenderlo al volo ed evitare che finisse a terra, sporcandosi di nuovo.

“Stai attenta”, le disse con più stizza di quanta la ragazza meritasse. Nei lunghi mesi che aveva trascorso nella domus non aveva perso quello sguardo di un’innocenza un po’ allucinata, e soprattutto non sembrava aver preso dimestichezza con la lingua. Continuava a limitarsi ad annuire con troppo entusiasmo e a sgranare gli occhioni verdi, ancora vacui quando il discorso si faceva più complicato che una serie di ordini secchi. Anders sbuffò e gettò l’abito sul filo insieme al resto dei panni. “Tu continui a non capire una parola di quello che dico, vero? Tanto varrebbe parlare coi muri…”  
“Sì”, rispose Merrill con un’occhiata piena di aspettativa da sotto le ciglia nere. Anders sbuffò e le prese dalle piccole mani gelate un nuovo carico di stoffa; se tutto fosse andato come lui aveva in programma cosa sarebbe stato di quella creatura inadatta al mondo e incapace di difendersi?

_Ci mancava giusto questo a cui pensare. Non sono la sua balia, e se non è in grado di badare a se stessa non potrò certo farlo io._

La puntura del senso di colpa, però, non lo abbandonò. Sospirò e abbassò le spalle; il carico di lavoro era ancora gravoso, troppo per una persona sola, ma Merrill non gli stava fornendo un aiuto a cui non potesse rinunciare.

“Tu. Vai dentro”, scandì deciso, indicando con un cenno del capo l’interno della casa. “Finisco io”.

Merrill fece un vago movimento in quella direzione ma si fermò, il capo inclinato di lato come un uccellino e l’espressione curiosa.

“Vai via, stai congelando e rischi solo di peggiorare la situazione. Non so, chiedi ad Aveline di trovarti qualcosa da fare, nasconditi dietro un cespuglio, non credo mi importi particolarmente e soprattutto non so perché sto continuando a parlarti, sei…”

Hawke comparve in quel momento, una sagoma scura avvolta fino al naso in un mantello grezzo ma caldo che Anders gli invidiò subito. Più dell’invidia, però, poté il sussulto dalle parti del cuore che come sempre la sua vista gli provocava. Era lontano, un cane da guardia alle calcagna di Petrice, ma per un istante si voltò verso di lui e gli strizzò l’occhio. Il sospiro gli sfuggì dalle labbra prima che potesse fermarlo e Merrill ridacchiò, ma quando Anders si voltò per scoccarle un’occhiataccia – l’effetto probabilmente rovinato dal calore che gli sbocciava sulle guance – la vide trotterellare via giuliva.

Non ci furono istanti rubati per loro due, quel giorno, anche se più tardi, nel pomeriggio, Anders si trovò ad assistere Meredith alla sua scrivania, immobile contro la parete e con la schiena che gridava per la tensione. Poteva essere frustrante, noioso al punto che la mente vagava alla deriva di pensieri fatti di sangue e pericolo, ma era pur sempre meglio che patire la sferza del gelo d’autunno nei cortili. Il giardino che aveva la presunzione di chiamare suo era pieno di sterpi ed erbacce morte, del tutto inutilizzabile in quel periodo dell’anno, anche se le scorte sarebbero dovute bastare fino alla primavera.

Sempre che mi sia concessa, una nuova primavera…

Hawke comparve a sorpresa, il naso rosso e i capelli arruffati; lì, con la domina che alzava la testa dal suo lavoro e scrutava il Campione con aria assorta, non potevano concedersi neanche uno sguardo, ma anche tenendo il viso basso Anders fu certo che il vago sorriso che si aprì nella barba nera non fosse rivolto a Meredith.

“Mi hai mandato a chiamare, domina?”

“Sì. Ho avuto modo di parlare con Alrik e stiamo risalendo a tutti i passaggi fatti da tua madre dopo… dopo l’increscioso incidente di cui la tua famiglia è stata protagonista”.

Anders non riuscì a fermare il ringhio muto che gli fece ritrarre le labbra sui denti.

_Increscioso incidente? Quel bastardo li ha massacrati! Ha violentato sua sorella, ha ucciso suo padre e venduto i superstiti come schiavi… e tu lo chiami incidente?_

Respiri pesanti gli facevano alzare e abbassare le spalle mentre la bestia nel suo petto gli lacerava l’autocontrollo; solo concentrandosi sul profilo serio di Hawke – la rabbia era tutta lì, nascosta in fondo agli occhi scuri, nei due segni tra le sopracciglia e in quel sorriso che ora si era congelato sulla sua bocca – si obbligò a rimanere impassibile.

“Abbiamo notizie di un suo passaggio da Lothering ma poi tutto si fa confuso; ci tenevo ugualmente a informarti riguardo gli sviluppi, è il minimo che possa fare per te”. La domina lisciò un foglio davanti a sé e giunse le mani, guardando Hawke da sopra alle dita unite. “Abbiamo una pista da seguire e andremo avanti con le ricerche, ma mi aspetto che tu continui a fare la tua parte”.

“Sono pur sempre uno dei tuoi schiavi, quindi non è che abbia molte alternative”. Anders sentì un moto di orgoglio per quella sfida gettata con un sorriso aspro e la testa alta, e la smorfia infastidita di Meredith non fece che migliorargli l’umore, per quanto possibile.

“Sono lieta che tu non te lo sia dimenticato, anche se potrei decidere di punirti per la tua mancanza di rispetto. Tuttavia”, e si alzò, spingendo indietro la sedia con un movimento aggraziato, “non mi porterebbe alcun beneficio sottoporre il mio gladiatore più prezioso a un trattamento che ne mini il fisico”.

Si fermò di fronte ad Hawke e incrociò le braccia, studiandolo con quel suo solito eccesso di attenzione.

“Dimmi la verità, Campione di Kirkwall: tu mi disprezzi, non è così?”

Anders perse ogni contegno e roteò gli occhi. Ma che domanda era?

Hawke si dimostrò più astuto di lui e tacque per un attimo, lo sguardo fisso e saldo negli occhi di Meredith.

“Non ha alcuna importanza, domina”, rispose. La voce era bassa, un rombo che prometteva tempesta.

_Ma ne ha eccome, ne ha per me perché so che sarai mio alleato anche se dopo mi disprezzerai perché ti ho mentito. Con te riesco a nutrirmi solo di amore quando dovrei insegnarti ad alimentare l’odio che ti brucia dentro… e non ne ho il coraggio._

La domina sbuffò una risata dal naso e Anders si irrigidì quando lo sguardo azzurro si fissò su di lui. Non abbassò il viso, ma tutt’a un tratto noia e stanchezza si trasformarono in paura e ricordo di un frustino che calava sulla sua carne. Il segno sulla guancia era sbiadito in una linea pallida che si perdeva nell’ombra di barba, ma in quel momento tornò a bruciare come se fosse appena stato inferto.

“Ho già sentito queste stesse parole pronunciate da uno dei miei schiavi”. Poco più che un sussurro riflessivo, e Anders non abbassò il viso, aggrappato alla sua personale forma di ribellione. Meredith sollevò un sopracciglio e tornò a guardare Hawke.

“Forse è come dici tu e non ha importanza. Resisti, Campione, e continua a far divertire il tuo pubblico: vedrai che troveremo tua madre”.

Hawke non rispose e si limitò a guardarla più intento, gli occhi vividi sotto le sopracciglia scure. Dopo una manciata di secondi la domina scrollò le spalle.

“Sarebbe opportuno un tuo ringraziamento”, disse stizzita, e Hawke annuì.

“Immagino di sì”. E dopo un’ulteriore, breve esitazione per cui Anders avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, aggiunse: “Grazie, domina”.

Lo congedò con un gesto e Hawke obbedì senza inchinarsi e regalando ad Anders giusto uno sguardo fugace, troppo rischioso in quel contesto. Quando il suono dei suoi passi si fu spento nei corridoi gli parve di respirare meglio, privato dello sprone che non faceva che alimentare la sua sete di vendetta.

L’attimo di pace condita di nostalgia durò poco; Meredith tornò al lavoro e Anders a fissare il nulla finché non fu lei a parlargli.

“Vattene e mandami Alrik. Subito”. Il tono era secco come la frusta che aveva usato su di lui ed ebbe poco meno che lo stesso impatto. Anders prese un lungo respiro troppo rumoroso e non obbedì abbastanza in fretta, perché Meredith alzò di scatto la testa e lo trafisse con un’espressione dura.

“Ho per caso balbettato?”  
“No, domina”, riuscì a strapparsi da dentro. Mentre si allontanava con le spalle rigide e i capelli che gli spiovevano attorno al viso sentì di nuovo quell’orribile contorcersi dalle parti del cuore, l’ennesimo passaggio dalla luce di Hawke alle tenebre della sua rabbia.

Alrik era nei suoi alloggi, un’ala periferica della domus che pullulava di quelle bestie dei suoi soldati. Mentre passava tra di loro con i pugni stretti Anders si chiese quale tra gli sguardi che lo scrutavano senza davvero vederlo fosse quello che si era posato su Bethany, quali mani le avessero stretto la gola fino a soffocarla, quali avessero strappato vita e respiro dal petto del padre di Hawke. Tutte vittime che non conosceva ma che sentiva come sue. Altra legna nelle fiamme.

Anche spogliato della sua armatura Otto Alrik era impressionante; sarebbero bastate le spalle larghe e le braccia nerborute a incutere timore, ma mentre sedeva su uno sgabello, intento ad affilare la spada, furono gli occhi a inchiodare Anders sul posto.

Nelle profondità di ghiaccio vibrava la stessa crudeltà disinvolta di Meredith, ma con l’aggravante di essere condita dal genuino divertimento nell’arrecare sofferenza. Non lo faceva per dimostrare qualcosa, semplicemente gli piaceva fare del male al prossimo.

Alrik levò il viso squadrato dalla lama e sollevò un sopracciglio; Anders lo precedette, e nel tono trapelò tutto l’odio che provava per quel bastardo.

“La domina ti manda a chiamare”.

“Spero non sia ancora per la vecchia”, brontolò. Afferrò la spada dalla lama e la tese di lato, e subito come dal nulla uno dei suoi uomini la prese. Anders avrebbe voluto strappargliela di mano e affondarla nel petto di quel cane rognoso, ma per l’ennesima volta dovette trattenersi.

In parte, almeno.

“La madre di Hawke, sì”, rispose con qualcosa di simile a un ringhio; Alrik si alzò, per nulla impressionato.

“La tua padrona lo sa che non sei capace di tenere la bocca chiusa, schiavo?”

Di nuovo Anders dovette mordersi quasi a sangue la lingua per non peggiorare la situazione. Rimase nella scia di Alrik mentre percorrevano i corridoi e, quand’ebbero raggiunto il piccolo studio di Meredith, Anders notò che non era sola. Senza attendere un comando si sistemò contro il muro, dove un attimo dopo fu raggiunto da Merrill, un’anfora tra le mani pallide e lo sguardo teso.

Al mezzo sorriso di Alrik capì e desiderò ancora di più fargli del male.

“Lasciateci”, tagliò corto Meredith, e Anders sarebbe stato più che disposto a obbedire all’istante se non fosse stato per Alrik.

“Entrambi? Andiamo, Meredith, almeno lei lasciala qui…”

Gli occhi della domina si strinsero nella palese disapprovazione.

“Abbiamo faccende private da discutere, Alrik, lo sai”.

“E allora? Tanto lei non capisce quello che diciamo. Non che abbia bisogno di parlare, con quella boccuccia di rosa…” e i baffi fremettero quando si passò la lingua sulle labbra.

Meredith non era contenta, ma dopo una breve riflessione scrollò le spalle.

“Vattene, schiavo. Tu rimani qui, ragazzina; inizio a pensare che sia un po’ tocca nella testa per non aver imparato niente in tutti questi mesi…”

Merrill batté le palpebre senza capire e guardò Anders con l’aria del coniglio in trappola.

Le catene che gli stringevano l’anima pesarono un po’ di più quando si costrinse a voltarle le spalle, fin troppo consapevole di quello che le sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco.

Si crogiolò nel disagio per tutto il giorno, alternando il disprezzo per i suoi padroni a quello per se stesso quando si scoprì a cercare di placare la colpa dicendosi che quello che sarebbe successo a Merrill non poteva essere peggiore di ciò che aveva patito lui.

O Isabela, che si affacciò alla sua cella quando ormai l’intera casa stava scivolando nel silenzio.

“Sei pensieroso, gattino. Più del solito, e non mi piace”. La voce morbida fluttuò nel buio e Anders si irrigidì, la schiena appoggiata al rilievo sotto cui giaceva la sua unica arma. Isabela si avvicinò facendo tintinnare le cavigliere e si accomodò di fianco a lui come aveva fatto mille volte da quando si erano incontrati, ma questa volta il gesto peggiorò la tensione di Anders. Si sforzò di non darlo a vedere e riuscì persino a imbastire un sorriso quando la sentì appoggiarsi contro di lui.

“Sono preoccupato, ma non penso sia nulla di nuovo”, le rispose piano.

Isabela gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e sospirò.

“Per Hawke?”

“Per Hawke e per me stesso e per un sacco di altre cose. Ma sì, principalmente per lui… temo che Meredith gli spezzerà il cuore”.

“Finché non gli spezza l’anima sopravvivrà, ma perché dici così?”

“Io non…”

_Non dovrei parlartene, forse, perché temo sia qualcosa di simile a un segreto, ma ne ho già troppi da portarmi sulle spalle e ho bisogno di condividere almeno questo._

Scosse la testa e il calore contro il suo fianco gli penetrò sotto la pelle.

“La domina gli ha promesso di trovare sua madre, ma sento che c’è qualcosa sotto”.

“Oh”.

Non aggiunse nient’altro e rimase in silenzio così a lungo che Anders inclinò la testa verso di lei.

“Oh e basta?”

Isabela scrollò le spalle in silenzio e sospirò.

“Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Che _ovviamente_ c’è qualcosa sotto ma che non scopriremo nulla più di ciò che la domina ci permetterà di origliare? Che sono sicura che Hawke soffrirà, perché anche se è il Campione di Kirkwall rimane solo un uomo che vedrà svanire quest’ultima speranza? Non servirebbe a niente, quindi _oh_. E basta”.

Rimasero in silenzio a lungo e Anders cercò di rilassarsi, facendo scorrere le dita tra i folti capelli neri. Dopo un po’ Isabela si raddrizzò con un brivido e lo guardò nelle tenebre.

“Mi sto abituando a tutto questo, Anders, e non va bene. Mi manca… mi manca il vento, mi manca il mare e rischiare la vita per qualcosa di più che i capricci di una persona”.

“Vorrei aver conosciuto quella libertà, Bela, ma… ma lo so. Capisco cosa vuol dire, e ti prego, se riesci cerca di non cedere ancora per un po’. Troverò un modo per…”

Qualcosa si mosse in corridoio ed entrambi balzarono in piedi. Anders sentì la pelle incresparsi per l’improvviso terrore – lo avevano sentito? Si era tradito e ora avrebbero scoperto quel che nascondeva?

Strinse i pugni e attese che la sagoma di una guardia si profilasse sulla porta, e invece ciò che comparve davanti a loro fu una figura minuta e ingobbita. Merrill si affacciò alla cella e gli enormi occhi chiari sembravano splendere nel buio come quelli di un gatto.

“Ah, eccoti qui”, esalò Anders prima di voltarsi verso Isabela. “Oggi è rimasta tutto il giorno con Alrik e Meredith e non oso immaginare cosa possano averle…”

Un sussulto nell’aria, un piccolo verso strozzato e Merrill si avvicinò di un passo.

“Io… io…”

Isabela schioccò la lingua e la raggiunse con le mani tese, ma prima che potesse sfiorarla Merrill la fermò con un gesto.

Anche nella quasi oscurità Anders notò qualcosa di strano – di sbagliato, persino. La vide raddrizzarsi e gettare indietro il caschetto scuro, e quando lo fissò sentì un’ondata di inquietudine corrergli su per le membra.

“Ho sentito la domina parlare con Alrik e ho scoperto qualcosa di davvero, davvero brutto”. Il suono sottile della sua voce, cadenzato da un forte accento, tagliò la notte e Anders si paralizzò.

“Cosa… Merrill! Ma tu parli!” esclamò Isabela senza preoccuparsi di abbassare il tono.

“Scusa? _Scusa_? Ripetilo!” scattò Anders raggiungendola e prendendole un braccio. Merrill si divincolò e sgusciò via dalla sua stretta, lasciandogli per un attimo la sensazione di ossa da uccellino e pelle morbida sotto le dita.

“Ho detto che ho sentito la domina…”

“Merrill! Ma da quando capisci quello che la gente dice? Ero convinto che non parlassi la nostra lingua!”

Il sogghigno che deformò le labbra rosee aveva un che di inquietante, di ferino quasi, e la ragazza alzò la testa. Tremava ma non solo per la paura.

“Da sempre, ma ho scoperto che se ti credono stupida o ignorante non ti prestano abbastanza attenzione da essere prudenti”.

Anders si batté la mano sulla fronte.

“E Alrik che pensava fossi lenta…”

“Mi volete ascoltare o no? Io ero… ero lì e…”

“Dolcezza, concedici almeno di essere stupiti, fino a un attimo fa pensavamo che… oh, insomma. Ti saresti potuta fidare di noi!” disse Isabela. In risposta ottenne un secco scrollare di testa.

“Lo sto facendo adesso, va bene? Quei due stanno ingannando Hawke”.

Anders si accorse di aver trattenuto il fiato; Merrill era piccola e la sua testa non gli arrivava oltre il petto, e ora stava torreggiando su di lei.

“Me lo sentivo. Come?”

“Loro… hanno detto che…”

Si guardò intorno in cerca di una minaccia e Isabela annuì decisa.

“Faccio la guardia, racconta tutto ad Anders. Per le palle del Creatore, questo non me lo aspettavo”, disse prima di allontanarsi in punta di piedi.

Nel silenzio che seguì Anders sentiva il proprio cuore battere e il respiro accelerato di Merrill, che si trasformò in un sussurro concitato.

“Non è vero che la domina sta cercando la madre di Hawke. È morta e Alrik glielo ha detto, solo che…”

Fu come un colpo alla bocca dello stomaco. Anders si morse le dita e le voltò le spalle mentre un rantolo muto gli contraeva la gola.

“… solo che non vogliono dirglielo. Ad Hawke, intendo. È morta da… da mesi, non è mai arrivata a Lothering, le ferite erano troppo gravi e… e… mi dispiace, non ho capito tutto, però so che è vero”. Tirò su col naso e Anders la sentì soffocare un singhiozzo. “Alrik ha riso. E Meredith ha detto che non importava, che doveva stare zitto. Io ero lì e non… non…”

_Lo sapeva. Lo sapeva da subito, da quando ha sventolato questa follia sotto al naso di Hawke. È andata a colpire dove sapeva di fargli più male._

Ogni cicatrice, ogni frustata brillò a fondo nella carne e le parole di Meredith riemersero da un ricordo fatto di pelle lacerata e una crepa sul muro.

_“C’è una leva in ogni uomo”._

Aveva trovato quella di Hawke. Sotto i canini la pelle della mano si scalfì e Anders sentì il sapore del sangue; si inclinò in avanti, il pugno che andava a colpire la parete con un tonfo soffocato e la scossa di dolore dalle nocche che gli risaliva fino alla testa.

La domina si sarebbe presa il sorriso di Hawke, il coraggio testardo di continuare a lottare nonostante tutto per salvare quel che rimaneva della sua famiglia. Si sarebbe portata via quella scintilla di sfida in fondo agli occhi e il centro del suo essere fatto di amore e sacrificio.

_Lo farà se glielo permetterò._

Il pugno scivolò sulle pietre e si sbucciò, e Anders fu certo di essere sull’orlo della follia quando gli sembrò di sentire una melodia ossessiva salire dal veleno nascosto tra le pietre.

Aveva lo stomaco stretto da una morsa di dolore e disgusto per quel gioco crudele con il cuore di un uomo; diede un altro colpo al muro e attese che la pura, bruciante sensazione fisica della mano che si incrinava coprisse il canto della belladonna.

Della vendetta.

Appoggiò la fronte alle pietre fredde e cercò dentro di sé qualcosa di ancora abbastanza integro per permettergli di piangere, ma quando la bestia che albergava in fondo al suo petto si limitò a ringhiare forte capì che gli occhi sarebbero rimasti asciutti.

Merrill, dietro di lui, respirava in fretta; la sentì avvicinarsi e, anche senza guardarla, percepì il gesto con cui si protese verso di lui, una piccola mano pallida che fluttuava sopra alla sua spalla.

La semplice idea di farsi toccare, in quel momento, gli faceva male fino nelle ossa.

“Vattene. Tu e Isabela – lasciatemi da solo”.

“Anders, io…”  
“Lasciami”, ripeté in una voce morta che non si riconosceva.

Oltre i capelli biondi che gli scendevano sulle spalle, voltandosi appena, vide Merrill stringersi le mani al petto e la sentì tirare su col naso; un piccolo singhiozzo soffocato e corse via.

Rimase solo – solo con il peso di quella rivelazione, solo con la consapevolezza che Hawke doveva sapere, e che non c’era nessun altro che potesse dirglielo se non lui. Con la decisione sempre più densa di sangue che gli pesava nell’anima e una sola certezza.

_Moriranno tutti._

_Moriranno presto._

 

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜ 

 

Per la prima volta da quando era entrato in quella casa Hawke si trovava dal lato giusto della scrivania. Non di fronte a Meredith in attesa di un giudizio ma al suo fianco, chino su una mappa.

_Giusto? Ho davvero pensato che ci sia qualcosa di_ giusto _in tutto questo?_

Per un attimo i pensieri deviarono dal percorso tracciato dalla voce della domina, dal suo indice puntato sul disegno di città e fiumi e montagne sotto ai suoi occhi.

Lothering e poi Honnleath, forse, e se quella fonte era da ritenersi affidabile una famiglia di Redcliffe sembrava saperne qualcosa. Leandra Hawke poteva essere ovunque tranne che a Kirkwall.

Lo sguardo di Hawke si offuscò e la mappa diventò una chiazza di diverse tonalità di giallo e marrone sotto i suoi occhi.

L’impegno della domina sembrava sincero, troppo fitto di dettagli e di lettere scarabocchiate per essere un’invenzione; in più aveva anche avuto la discrezione di togliere Alrik dal suo raggio d’azione, cosa di cui Hawke era grato visto che mantenere la calma di fronte a quella faccia dura e indifferente era un’impresa al di là della sua portata.

_Otto Alrik morirà, ma non ancora. Prima devo pensare ai vivi e poi potrò riflettere sul vendicare i morti._

Non era un pensiero positivo ma bastò a ridargli la concentrazione. Scrollò la testa e si rese conto un attimo in ritardo che Meredith lo stava fissando.

“Allora?” gli chiese, e Hawke non poté che sollevare le sopracciglia e scrollare le spalle. “Facciamo progressi, no?”

“Oh. Sì, suppongo di sì”, rispose vago, e forse quella distrazione passò per freddezza, perché la domina incrociò le braccia e si staccò dalla mappa.

“Capisco che tu abbia fretta di riabbracciare tua madre ma voglio che tu sappia che stiamo facendo del nostro meglio. Posso permettermi di essere ottimista e tu dovresti essere grato”.

“Certo”, si strappò da dentro. Era pur sempre la stessa donna che lo mandava ad ammazzare gente per divertire un pubblico pagante, che per lo stesso motivo lo aveva costretto a fare del male ad Anders – un sussulto di odio gli mandò uno spasmo lungo il viso e si costrinse a guardare altrove.

“Bene, ora parliamo di lavoro”. Meredith batté le mani e fece un cenno ad Aveline, in posizione contro il muro. In un istante si trovò in mano un bicchiere di vino e lo bevve corrucciandosi sulla mappa. “Danarius non ha preso bene la tua vittoria, inutile dirlo. Ha avuto qualche giorno per crogiolarsi nel fastidio e ora è tempo che apprezzi la mia ospitalità”.

Si mosse prima ancora di averlo pensato. Un attimo prima stava fissando la mappa senza davvero vederla e l’istante successivo era così vicino a Meredith da vedersi rispecchiato negli occhi blu, sgranati. Varnell, dal suo posto di guardia, mosse un passo avanti, incerto.

“No”, ringhiò Hawke. Le nocche scricchiolarono quando strinse forte i pugni. Denti stretti, labbra contratte, nonostante tutti i buoni propositi il suo autocontrollo si era accartocciato.

Sul viso pallido di Meredith l’ondata di paura – vera paura, qualcosa di molto comprensibile in quel momento – sfumò nella freddezza.

“Non sei nelle condizioni di…”

“Chiedimi di fare di nuovo… quella _cosa_ e mi lascerò morire al primo incontro nell’arena. Te lo giuro”.

Varnell gli fu alle spalle e gli afferrò un braccio in uno strattone che non smosse Hawke di un capello. Meredith guardò il soldato e scosse una volta la testa, e la presa si allentò.

“Mi stai ricattando, schiavo?”

“No, ti sto solo informando di quello che succederà se mi obbligherai di nuovo a v-violentare una persona”. Il tono era un basso rombo minaccioso e Meredith sostenne lo sguardo torvo con uno altrettanto deciso. Alla fine il viso della domina si sciolse in un sorriso che non le raggiunse gli occhi.

“Se fossi un po’ più intelligente di quanto ti piace credere avresti immaginato che nessun padrone di casa fornirebbe per due volte di seguito lo stesso intrattenimento allo stesso ospite. Ma ovviamente dovevi alzare la cresta e mettere in pericolo tutto ciò per cui hai faticato e sopportato, vero?”

La bocca di Hawke si contrasse e qualcosa di acido gli si aggrappò alla gola. Abbassò in fretta lo sguardo ma non sciolse i pugni.

“Inviterò Danarius e il pretore, e tu sarai parte dell’intrattenimento. Questa volta si tratterà di fare ciò per cui sei stato addestrato, quindi un combattimento con uno dei tuoi compagni. Speravo che Fenris fosse in piedi ma quella faccia pesta non piacerebbe a nessuno, quindi troveremo un’alternativa…”  
Uno schiocco di dita e Aveline riempì di nuovo il bicchiere, guardando Hawke con apprensione.

“Voglio vedere la tecnica ed escludo che ci saranno reali spargimenti di sangue, quindi ritieniti fortunato che la tua insubordinazione non abbia guastato il mio buon umore. Ah, Danarius non se lo dimenticherà mai!”

Meredith vuotò il bicchiere in un lungo sorso e un rivolo rosso le colò sul mento; se lo pulì con la punta delle dita e schioccò le labbra.

“Avrai ancora alcuni giorni per guarire, quindi cerca di non strafare prima di allora. Oggi farò consegnare gli inviti e dirò a Petrice di sovrintendere ai preparativi per il banchetto. Se tutto va come ho previsto – e farò in modo che sia così – questo sarà il primo passo verso qualcosa di più grande”. Sorrise, e Hawke rabbrividì al mondo di possibilità sanguinarie che gli si spalancava davanti. “Faremo tremare l’Orlais, vedrai”.

La domina batté il bicchiere sul tavolo e gli fece un cenno netto con il mento.

“Ora va’, e sii grato che sia di buon umore oggi. La prossima volta potrei non tollerare altrettanto di buon grado la tua disobbedienza”.

_La prossima volta mi morderò la lingua, ma quella dopo ancora non ti garantisco niente. Ridammi mia madre e goditi il tempo che ti sto concedendo._

Hawke non si inchinò e seguì Varnell verso il cortile d’addestramento. Fu un sollievo liberarsi della presenza di Meredith, anche se non sufficiente a scacciare l’ansia costante che si era aggiunta al groviglio di rabbia e paura con cui ormai aveva imparato a convivere. Ogni giorno poteva essere più vicino a sua madre, e quando l’avesse avuta di nuovo accanto a sé avrebbe dovuto pensare a cosa fare _dopo_.

Quel dopo comprendeva Anders, e il pensiero gli fece battere più forte il cuore, peggiorando il vago senso di angoscia che gli stringeva il petto. Dov’era? Non lo aveva visto da quella mattina, e i due giorni precedenti si era dovuto accontentare di scorgerlo da lontano mentre era troppo impegnato per dedicargli più che uno sguardo. Non gli era piaciuto quel che aveva visto negli occhi dorati – erano sfuggenti, segnati da cerchi scuri che parlavano di notti insonni e pensieri tormentati.

Aveva bisogno di lui, voleva tenerlo stretto e sentirlo rilassarsi contro di lui. Un lusso che non potevano permettersi anche nei pochi minuti che rubavano al mondo. Ne aveva bisogno più che mai – quello e sentire il suono della sua voce e parlargli, semplicemente _parlargli_ per capire.

Mentre scendeva le scale buie il peso al cuore si fece più gravoso e il ricordo di quel giorno al mercato tornò a bussargli alla memoria.

Stava progettando qualcosa per concedere loro più tempo per stare assieme, eppure in tutte quelle settimane non era successo.

Hawke scrollò le spalle in un lungo brivido e scacciò quel pensiero; era già abbastanza complicato sopravvivere ogni giorno, non poteva incolpare Anders se quel suo progetto misterioso si era incagliato contro la quotidianità e i ceppi che li trattenevano.

_Certo, se mi avesse spiegato cosa aveva in mente…_

Le parole gli si spensero nella testa quando una familiare testa bionda si affacciò oltre una colonna; Anders camminava con la schiena piegata, e non certo per il peso del vassoio vuoto che stava trasportando. Hawke rallentò e cercò di sorridergli, ma quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono dai capi opposti del salone fu subito chiaro che qualcosa non andava. Troppo pallido, le guance scavate e le palpebre arrossate – cosa gli stava succedendo? Anders riuscì a stiracchiare le labbra in qualcosa che voleva essere un’espressione d’affetto ma che riuscì solo a peggiorare l’umore di Hawke.

“Muoviti, Campione”, lo spronò Varnell. Hawke si voltò di scatto per gelarlo con un ringhio ma quando tornò a controllare la sala Anders era sparito.

Anche quel problema avrebbe dovuto aspettare, e questo non lo faceva stare meglio.

La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle e il tonfo lo riportò alla realtà. Mentre Varnell girava la chiave nella serratura Hawke si passò una mano sulle bende che gli cingevano la vita. Bruciava ancora un po’ e in qualsiasi altro momento avrebbe ignorato la sensazione per tornare ad allenarsi, ma Meredith era stata molto chiara: riposo fino al banchetto.

Orsino fece schioccare la frusta e i gladiatori, intenti all’odioso, monotono esercizio di sollevare e trasportare pesi, invertirono il senso di marcia. Qualcosa che almeno per quel giorno poteva evitare, e nonostante le ombre che gli pesavano sull’anima Hawke si godette un attimo di sollievo: essere il Campione aveva qualche vantaggio, in fin dei conti, tra cui qualche ora di pace e solitudine nella sua cella.

Quando si sdraiò sulla paglia cambiata di fresco e incrociò le braccia dietro la testa la ferita mandò una flebile scossa di sofferenza, ma nulla di insopportabile o di sufficiente a farlo concentrare sul disagio fisico invece che sulla preoccupazione.

Il chiasso dell’allenamento avrebbe potuto cullarlo verso il sonno se solo glielo avesse permesso, e invece rimase lì, a tormentarsi per le persone che amava e per se stesso, a riflettere su…

Il gemito remoto della porta che si apriva di nuovo interruppe quel flusso di coscienza. Hawke si sollevò su un gomito e non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso quando Anders si profilò in corridoio.

Non erano state proprio preghiere, le sue, ma qualcuno o qualcosa le aveva comunque ascoltate.

“Sono qui”, lo chiamò alzandosi in piedi con più agilità di quanta la convalescenza suggerisse. Ecco fatto, gli bastava vederlo voltare verso di lui quel naso lungo e battere un paio di volte le palpebre nel riconoscerlo per sentirsi meglio. Per un meraviglioso istante si accontentò di assaporare la tensione che abbandonava il viso di Anders e l’ombra di sorriso negli occhi e tutta l’angoscia dei minuti precedenti smise di avere importanza.

“A quanto pare dovrai dare spettacolo di nuovo e sono riuscito a convincere la domina che avevi bisogno di una visita per accertarmi che le tue condizioni fossero…”

Hawke coprì in due passi la distanza che li separava e gli prese il viso tra le mani, interrompendo quella scusa con un bacio. L’esitazione di Anders non durò che il tempo di un respiro: le braccia snelle gli si avvolsero attorno al torace e la magia avvenne di nuovo. I loro corpi si adattarono l’uno all’altro come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo e qualcosa si sciolse lungo la schiena di Anders, all’improvviso più morbido e caldo tra le braccia di Hawke, che gli morse piano il labbro e rise in silenzio.

“Mi sei mancato”, sussurrò prima di farsi scivolare tra le dita una serica ciocca bionda. “E adoro il tuo spirito d’iniziativa”.

Anders prese un lungo respiro che gli fece fremere il petto e chinò il viso per quel secondo, lieve bacio a fior di labbra che riusciva sempre a far sospirare di soddisfazione Hawke; questa volta però, quando si raddrizzò, qualcosa sembrò essersi offuscato nel suo sguardo.

“C’è il medicus nell’ambulatorio e non è ancora abbastanza ubriaco da stare zitto”.

Hawke gli fece scivolare un braccio attorno alla vita e gli sfregò il naso alla base del collo.

“Anche io preferirei avere una porta a dividerci dal mondo, però posso farne a meno se…”

Le mani di Hawke erano gelide quando gli si posarono sul petto; non fu proprio una spinta, ma il gesto improvviso fu sufficiente a bloccarlo. Si scostò e inclinò la testa per guardare Anders più da vicino. “Ehi. Va tutto bene?”

Per un attimo l’unica risposta che ottenne fu uno sguardo disperato – completamente disperato, lucido e ferito come non ricordava di averlo mai visto. Prese Anders per le spalle e lo scrollò piano.

“Anders, rispondimi: stai bene? Cos’è successo? Forse dovresti sederti, non…”

“Sì. Siediti anche tu, però”.

_Oh, cazzo._

Hawke si lasciò cadere con un tonfo soffocato e incrociò le gambe, guardando in su verso Anders.

“Fatto. Ora vieni qui e spiegami tutto. Ha a che fare con quel tuo piano per…”

Anders lo raggiunse e non lo guardò, chino sulle mani contratte in grembo.

“No. Non è quello”.

“Mi stai facendo preoccupare, e tanto anche. Cosa ti ha fatto Meredith?” Gli prese il viso tra due dita e gli sollevò il mento, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. “Cosa non mi stai dicendo?”

“Oh, Hawke!” e quel malriuscito tentativo di autocontrollo si infranse. Anders gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo tenne stretto, e lui cosa poteva fare se non – pur con un po’ di stupore – ricambiare quell’abbraccio? Sotto i suoi palmi la schiena magra sussultava in silenzio, e non c’era modo di fraintendere la contrazione della gola contro la sua spalla. Si rialzò prima che Hawke potesse impedirglielo e strinse i denti, respirando a fondo come per darsi coraggio.

“Devo parlarti. E ho paura di farlo perché non so come potresti reagire”.

“Hai paura di me?”

“No, ho paura per te. E… e per tutti noi”.

“Anders, basta”. Gli prese la mano e la strinse forte – troppo forte, le nocche scrocchiarono nel silenzio della cella. “Parla”.

L’addestramento stava passando alla fase di combattimento e il clangore delle armi riecheggiava dal cortile. Anche così il respiro di Anders, pesante, lento, sembrava riempire l’aria. Fissò Hawke a lungo, spostando lo sguardo da un occhio all’altro – e dannazione, era stravolto, ancor più di quella loro vera prima volta dopo le sevizie di Meredith.

“Non so da che parte cominciare”, mormorò; Hawke gli accarezzò la testa e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Da dove vuoi, ma dimmi solo che rimarrai con me e…”

“Quello non è mai stato in dubbio”, e restituì la stretta delle dita. Si tormentò il labbro tra i denti prima di stringere le labbra e indurire lo sguardo. “Hawke, devi saperlo. Meredith ti sta ingannando”.

Le parole sprofondarono in fondo alla sua coscienza; Hawke sbuffò dal naso e annuì una volta con una smorfia.

“Bene. Cioè, no, male, ma non capisco in che senso mi…”

“Tua madre. Non la sta cercando”.

Hawke lasciò ricadere la mano di Anders come se bruciasse e fu quest’ultimo a recuperarla, aggrappandovisi con le sue e tenendola ferma.

Una coltre di piombo e tenebre gli calò sui pensieri; il viso di Anders si sfumò di nero davanti ai suoi occhi, e le parole che gli si arrampicarono fuori dalla bocca vibravano di qualcosa di agghiacciante, dipinto nei colori cupi di paura e odio.

“Come, scusa?”

Anders strizzò gli occhi; era teso, le dita che scavavano nella mano di Hawke.

“L’ho scoperto tre giorni fa – lo ha scoperto Merrill, in realtà, e… e a quel punto non ho dovuto fare altro che cercare conferme. Non indizi, non prove, non mi servivano. Le ho trovate, e io… scusami, Hawke, ti prego, scusami, ma non riuscivo a trovare il coraggio per…”

Avrebbe avuto il tempo per disprezzarsi più tardi, ma in quel momento Hawke non seppe impedirsi di afferrare Anders per la tunica e attirarlo verso di sé. Non riuscì neanche a parlare, solo a stritolare la stoffa tra le dita e ringhiare piano, da cane randagio qual era.

Anders non si sottrasse a quel trattamento ma gli regalò la stessa fiammata di ribellione che aveva sempre riservato ai momenti peggiori della sua vita.

“Non c’è un modo gentile per dirlo. Meredith non sta cercando tua madre perché è morta e lei lo sa”.

Hawke trattenne il fiato e le dita, intorpidite mentre tutto il sangue gli confluiva al cuore, troppo gonfio e straziato per funzionare a dovere, diventarono deboli, persero la presa sulla veste di Anders. Lasciò ricadere il braccio senza riuscire a respirare, ossa e muscoli compressi dallo shock.

Qualcosa si agitava in fondo a quel gorgo nero di oppressione – oltre la sofferenza non c’era stupore, come se se lo fosse aspettato fin dal primo momento. Ma era una puntura di spillo sotto un cumulo di rabbia e lutto che non era in grado di gestire. La mano di Anders tornò ad afferrare la sua e Hawke non riuscì a stringerla, non riuscì a reagire quando le dita fredde e affusolate gli si intrecciarono tra i capelli; gli stava parlando ma non lo sentiva, vedeva le labbra muoversi e gli occhi lucidi guizzare sul suo viso, ma aveva la testa piena solo del rombo del suo stesso sangue.

“Hawke! Dimmi qualcosa, ti prego! Guardami!”

La voce di Anders era spezzata, scossa da un tremito fatto delle stesse lacrime che Hawke non riusciva a trovare.

Quello che gli salì dalla gola fu un sussurro aspro che quasi non si riconobbe.

“Mia madre. Mia madre è morta”.

Le parole avevano una forma, erano sassi che gli piovevano dentro e rompevano qualcosa.

Gli ultimi residui della sua umanità.

Niente più occhi blu segnati da rughe sottili che si stringevano in una risata anche nei momenti più difficili o che diventavano grandi e minacciosi quando uno dei figli combinava qualcosa di riprovevole. Niente più mani gentili che districavano i capelli e accarezzavano la fronte prima di andare a dormire – anche se ormai erano adulti e Carver brontolava che non era più un bambino, salvo sospirare soddisfatto prima di rigirarsi nel letto. Leandra se n’era andata e con lei il coraggio da leonessa, il sarcasmo velenoso e il cuore grande.

_Mamma_.

Era troppo da sopportare dopo tutto quello in cui si era infilato solo per poterla riportare a casa. Sapeva di dover nutrire la rabbia, l’ultimo baluardo che gli permettesse di sorpavvivere, ma tutto quello che gli invadeva il cranio e il petto era la sensazione di aver fallito.

“No…”

Strinse i denti e sollevò i pugni, premendoseli sugli occhi, e un singolo, lungo singhiozzo gli squassò i polmoni. Provò a lottare quando Anders lo strinse forte, braccia scosse da brividi che gli si aggrappavano alla schiena, una mano sulla nuca a tenergli la fronte premuta contro la spalla; voleva lottare, divincolarsi, continuare a essere solo arrabbiato e a covare vendetta, ma ora tutto quello che voleva era essere abbracciato e piangere.

Si lasciò cullare avanti e indietro per troppo tempo, molto più di quanto la prudenza suggerisse – erano due schiavi e qualcuno li avrebbe scoperti. Avrebbe tanto voluto essere in grado di preoccuparsene, ma tutto quello che riusciva a fare era ansimare con gli occhi serrati contro la spalla di Anders, il suo sussurro frenetico e disperato che gli scivolava nelle orecchie e fino al cuore.

Non c’era niente da guarire, questa volta, perché si era bruciato anche la possibilità di guarigione, ma non poteva lasciarlo. Non voleva: era tutto quello che gli rimaneva in quel posto e, forse, nel mondo.

Riuscì a muovere le braccia e a circondargli la vita, stringendolo forte contro di sé.

E all’improvviso, dal flusso ininterrotto di mormorii senza senso, emerse qualcosa.

“… te lo giuro, Hawke, te lo giuro, moriranno tutti. Non me lo merito ma fidati di me, fidati solo una volta amore mio, perché non rimarremo qui una luna in più”.

Follia, ecco cos’era, ecco cosa rimaneva loro. Scosse la testa e guardò Anders, sfinito – era oltre il dolore e la sopportazione, quella notizia aveva davvero spezzato qualcosa in maniera definitiva.

“C-Cosa…”

Un bacio rapido e duro; gli occhi di Anders erano sbagliati, troppo lucidi, troppo vividi, e Hawke ne ebbe paura per un istante. Ma di certo era il trauma a farlo reagire così.

Sua madre.

Meredith che lo prendeva in giro.

Le dita si contrassero sulle spalle di Anders e gli strapparono un singulto di dolore, portandosi via quell’impressione di follia che gli era passata sul viso.

“Mi dispiace così tanto”, disse piano, coperto dal chiasso delle armi nel cortile. “Hawke, non è giusto e io sono stufo di vedere soffrire le persone che amo”.

Hawke lo lasciò e si passò una mano sul viso.

L’ondata di shock si stava attenuando e ad essa stava subentrando qualcosa di freddo, venato di disprezzo per se stesso: durava così poco il lutto per sua madre?

_Ma io lo sapevo. Forse da sempre, ma avevo bisogno di qualcosa a cui aggrapparmi per rimanere vivo, per continuare a lottare – e non avevo nient’altro._

Le labbra di Anders gli si posarono sulla tempia in un bacio duro e arrabbiato; Hawke si voltò verso di lui e scosse la testa. Avrebbe tanto voluto riuscire a piangere.

“Perché non posso mai fare la differenza? Tutto ciò per cui ho lottato… tutto inutile, non ho salvato mia madre, mio padre e mia sorella sono morti davanti a me, Carver mi detesta e tu… tu…”

“Io”, e questa volta non ci fu dolcezza nella stretta che gli strattonò i capelli e gli fece gettare indietro la testa, “io sono la persona peggiore di questo ludus, Hawke, ma mantengo le promesse. Ce ne andremo di qui e avrò qualcosa di cui farmi perdonare, ma ora tu devi resistere. Puoi farlo?”

Hawke ringhiò e contrasse la mandibola, perso nel viso furioso di Anders, nello sguardo appassionato – no, ossessionato?

“Non lo so. Cosa vuoi da me?”

La sensazione bruciante al cuoio capelluto si attenuò mentre il pugno si trasformava in carezza.

“Tempo. Poco, ma tutto quello che puoi darmi dopo il banchetto”.

“Mi stai chiedendo troppo”.

Un’ombra malinconica passò sul viso di Anders, come se un ricordo sepolto sotto al sangue affiorasse alla superficie.

“Nulla che tu non sia in grado di darmi. Lo so che è difficile tenere la testa bassa e fingere di non sapere, ma se non posso darti giustizia per quello che ti è stato portato via allora avremo la nostra vendetta”.

Dai recessi della coscienza Hawke recuperò un guizzo di timore; afferrò il braccio di Anders e lo scrollò.

“Cos’hai in mente?”

Gli occhi dorati si strinsero e si spostarono da lui.

“Non posso dirtelo, non ancora, ma…”  
“Anders! Cosa vuoi fare?”

Tornò a fissarlo con una fiammata di amore così feroce da far male.

“Renderci liberi. E quando…”

Il clangore delle chiavi che venivano girate nella serratura sancì la fine del loro tempo. Anders si scrollò e rubò un ultimo abbraccio bruciante, un ultimo bacio sulla guancia di Hawke.

“Resisti, ti prego, e regalami ancora una volta la tua fiducia. Pagheranno per quello che ti hanno fatto, Hawke”.

Quando si rialzò, lasciandolo seduto a terra e con il cuore in briciole, quel nucleo incandescente di passione e amore che era solo per loro due finì offuscato da una maschera fredda e sbrigativa.

“Continua a riposarti, il banchetto è tra pochi giorni e la domina ti vorrà in forma”, disse proprio mentre una delle guardie compariva sulla soglia della cella.

Hawke scosse la testa e si passò le mani tra i capelli.

“Sì, certo io… va bene”, riuscì a rispondere, ma quando Anders se ne fu andato e la solitudine gli si avvolse attorno al corpo in spire soffocanti Hawke percepì la consapevolezza dell’orrore tagliargli la carne.

Aveva perso sua madre e l’ultima scintilla di speranza che lo tenesse in piedi in quell’inferno.

_No, non è vero: rimane Anders._

Sentì le lacrime pizzicargli le palpebre e si premette i palmi sulle orbite per fermarle.

Doveva credergli, anche se aveva paura, anche se sapere che gli stava nascondendo qualcosa lo uccideva. Doveva farlo perché davvero non aveva nient’altro.

 

Facile a dirsi. Nei pochi giorni successivi Hawke rimase solo con la perdita di sua madre incisa nei pensieri e la ferma decisione – dettata da uno sgradevole misto di testardaggine e prudenza – di non parlarne con nessuno. Stando ad Anders era stata Merrill a scoprire la notizia e per i suoi gusti già in troppi erano a conoscenza del segreto.

Apparentemente però i suoi sforzi per cucirsi in faccia la solita espressione impermeabile alle brutture del mondo non stavano andando a buon fine.

Era chino sulla ciotola di cibo quella sera, incapace di costringersi a ingoiarne anche solo un cucchiaio quando Varric gli diede una spallata.

“Allora? Vuoi dirci cosa c’è che non va?”

Hawke sorrise troppo in fretta e non lo guardò, giocherellando con un pezzo di pane.

“Perché dovrebbe esserci qualcosa che non va?”

Varric brontolò dal fondo della gola e fece un cenno col capo.

Fenris, seduto di fronte a loro, annuì. Era ancora pesto, anche se gli occhi erano tornati ad aprirsi normalmente, pur segnati da profondi lividi neri. Con un ringhiò batté la mano guantata sul tavolo e squadrò con odio i gladiatori che li circondavano; nel giro di pochi istanti attorno al loro tavolo si fece il vuoto e nessuno sembrò intenzionato a occupare la panca di Fenris, preferendo piuttosto sedersi a terra.

“Ecco fatto”. La voce profonda era ancora un po’ impastata e il setto nasale mostrava un inspessimento dove l’Arishok lo aveva fracassato. Fenris giunse le mani sul tavolo e guardò Hawke intento. “Ora vuoi parlarci o no?”

“Siete proprio carini a preoccuparvi per me”, tentò di scherzare, “ma non vedo cosa…”

Il pugno di Fenris calò di nuovo e fece sussultare le stoviglie. Nessuno se ne stupì.

“Da ieri hai la faccia di un morto e a stento ci rivolgi la parola. E lo so che non è la ferita che ti dà noia perché l’ho chiesto al tuo Anders”, e fece una smorfia. “Non che lui stia meglio di te, ma sei tu che mi…”

“Hawke, amico, puoi fidarti di noi. Vuoi farlo?” La mano di Varric gli si appoggiò sulla spalla e Hawke alzò finalmente lo sguardo su di lui. Quando era serio qualcosa di gentile e vulnerabile trapelava sul viso squadrato, e per un attimo la tentazione di abbandonarsi a quella sollecitudine fu troppo forte. Bevve una sorsata d’acqua troppo lunga che gli fece dilatare la gola in uno spasmo doloroso.

“Io… non so se…”

“Siamo qui per questo, Campione”, mormorò Fenris. Non c’era rancore nel titolo, solo la quieta accettazione della sua vittoria; Hawke si sentì ancora più in colpa nei loro confronti e prese un lungo respiro, appoggiando i gomiti al tavolo e lasciando perdere ogni tentativo di nutrirsi.

Quanto poteva dire? Quanto voleva rivelare? Erano i suoi migliori amici, legati a lui da qualcosa di più della prigionia, eppure…

“Sono preoccupato per il banchetto di domani. A quanto pare sono richiesto come intrattenimento, e l’ultima volta non è andata… non è andata bene”.

Non era una menzogna. Forse non era neanche la verità, ma era comunque un pensiero infetto di cui voleva liberarsi. Varric strinse la mano ed emise un verso di comprensione.

“Ne hai parlato con la domina?” gli chiese piano, e Hawke si irrigidì.

_Sì, ne ho parlato con quella maledetta cagna che ancora non sa che ho scoperto il suo gioco._

Si costrinse a bandire quel pensiero ma l’amarezza gli rimase appiccicata al tono.

“Me lo ha detto lei e ha aggiunto che non è quello che mi verrà richiesto. Non questa volta”.

Fenris di fronte a lui aveva smesso di respirare e Hawke percepì un filo di fuoco che li univa, l’umiliazione che avevano condiviso trasformata in un’improbabile amicizia.

“Be’, è già qualcosa, no?” azzardò Varric poco convinto, e Hawke eruppe in una breve risata acida.

“Come se ci si potesse fidare di Meredith”.

Il calcio di Fenris sotto al tavolo lo prese sul polpaccio e lo fece trasalire. Hawke eVarric si voltarono assieme per vedere Orsino che si avvicinava; niente frusta in mano, il che era un sollievo, ma l’espressione dura sul viso d’alabastro era comunque un brutto segno.

“Devo parlare con voi due”, disse con un tono piatto fissando Hawke, che sollevò una spalla e sostenne il suo sguardo.

“Fenris può sentire, tanto gli racconterei comunque quello che…”

“Campione, non sfidarmi”.

“Non è una sfida, Orsino, ma non avrò segreti con i miei fratelli. Volevo solo informarti di come stanno le cose”. Fenris arrossì appena a quella dichiarazione di lealtà e il macigno di dolore nel petto di Hawke pesò meno per il tempo di un mezzo sorriso.

Il doctore, comunque, non sembrò approvare quel tipo di condotta. Arricciò il naso dritto e andò ad accomodarsi di fronte a loro, sulla panca occupata da Fenris.

“Varric, domani ci sarai anche tu al banchetto. Come parte dello spettacolo”, disse Orsino senza tanti giri di parole. A questo Varric ridacchiò e scosse la testa.

“Be’, Hawke, sono abbastanza sollevato che non si tratti della stessa performance della scorsa festa. Sei piuttosto carino ma un po’ peloso per i miei gusti”. Se fosse stato chiunque altro a fare quella battuta Hawke avrebbe potuto ucciderlo lì, senza pensarci due volte. Ma questo era Varric, il primo amico che avesse trovato nel ludus, che gli era stato vicino in silenzio e senza giudicare, che faceva sgattaiolare Anders oltre la sorveglianza ogni volta che ne aveva l’occasione. Era il fratello che si era scelto, e per un attimo riuscì quasi a sorridere alla battuta.

Orsino non condivise quel momento di leggerezza e si incupì.

“Penso non corriate rischi, la domina vuole una dimostrazione di abilità con le armi e non credo che il pretore apprezzerebbe qualcosa di disgustoso come…”

“Va bene, Orsino, abbiamo capito”, lo interruppe Hawke. Era già doloroso ricordare la tortura; l’amarezza del doctore lo rendeva ancora peggiore.

 “Non ti facciamo fare brutta figura, non ti preoccupare”, disse Varric, più serio. “Ci prepariamo un bel balletto, mh?”

“Vi siete allenati assieme tante volte e so che potete funzionare bene. Fenris, il tuo stile sarebbe più adatto a quello che Meredith ha in mente, ma devi finire di guarire e… e la domina è stata chiara”.

Fenris fece spallucce e si sistemò una ciocca bianca dietro l’orecchio.

“A me piace combattere, non fare le acrobazie davanti a un branco di nobili con la puzza sotto al naso. Quello lo lascio a chi ha doti da intrattenitore migliori delle mie”, e ammiccò verso i due compagni.

Sarebbe stato un buon momento per allentare la tensione, ma Hawke non era proprio in vena.

“Orsino, c’è qualcosa che devi dirci? Non mi sembra il tipo di notizia che richieda una simile faccia lunga”.

Gli occhi verdi del doctore scattarono in su verso i suoi; si fissarono a lungo e Hawke sapeva di doversi impegnare di più per mascherare il tumulto di segreti che nascondeva. Il dolore che gli aveva tolto il sonno, la perdita di sua madre, però, doveva in qualche modo brillare troppo intensamente per essere ignorata.

“Non lo so nemmeno io, Campione, ma ricordati che non potrai usare il tuo titolo come una corazza. Non sempre, almeno”.

“Se mi stai dicendo che…”

“Hawke, ti sto dicendo che Meredith è diventata qualcosa di pericoloso, un cancro in questo ludus. Ho smesso di provare affetto per lei molti anni fa e ormai anche la fiducia che nutro nei suoi confronti non regge più. So cosa la diverte e mi preoccupa che vi chieda qualcosa di semplice e onesto come dare prova della vostra abilità e basta”.

“Ora sì che sono tranquillo”, mugugnò Varric, le sopracciglia sollevate e il naso sepolto nel bicchiere.

Hawke si limitò a scuotere la testa guardando lontano. Oltre le mura, oltre la prigione – dove c’era un futuro che non gli apparteneva più.

“Hawke”.

La voce di Orsino lo richiamò ma non bastò a farlo voltare.

“Non fare niente di stupido”, disse prima di alzarsi e lasciarli soli.

Ma forse era proprio ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

 

 

**Solamen miseris socios habuisse malorum  
Per i disgraziati è consolazione aver avuto compagni di sventura**


	17. Omnia venenum sunt

Percorrere i corridoi della villa nel cuore della notte, con un sacchetto stretto nel pugno e la testa che scoppiava di terrore allo stato puro, era stato il peggior incubo della sua vita. Non bastava il rombo del sangue nelle orecchie, non bastava che le mani gli tremassero e l’aria arrancasse fuori dai polmoni in sussulti frenetici: quel mondo fatto di gelo e ombre dense, di minacce invisibili a ogni angolo e silenzio rotto solo dal sussurro dei piedi scalzi sul marmo freddo sembrava appartenere a una realtà diversa.

Anders aveva trascorso le ore della vigilia del banchetto vivendo fuori dal proprio corpo. La domus era stata un via vai di fornitori che portavano cibi per la cena, fiori sopravvissuti all’autunno inoltrato e vino. Tanto vino, otri e anfore sottoposte al controllo di Petrice e richiuse dopo averle ritenute adeguate.

Il suo obiettivo, la sua unica possibilità.

Le sue mani si muovevano e portavano a termine i compiti che gli venivano assegnati e si sentiva rispondere alle domande degli altri schiavi, ma non c’era una singola parte della sua mente che non fosse concentrata sull’impresa che lo aspettava quella notte. Era riuscito a placare i timori di Isabela attribuendo il pallore e le mani che tremavano al dolore per Hawke, e Hawke non si era visto per l’intera giornata. Odiandosi si costrinse a cercare del sollievo nella sua mancanza, visto che l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era distrarsi e pensare a quanto avesse bisogno della sua presenza in ogni momento.

La belladonna era un fagotto tiepido tra le dita, sudate nonostante la pelle d’oca che gli increspava il dorso delle braccia e gli faceva mordere la lingua per non battere i denti. A quell’ora della notte, quando era troppo presto anche per chi aveva l’incarico di impastare il pane, la cucina era deserta. Non silenziosa, visto che come sempre il fuoco ardeva basso tra le braci e mormorava all’aria densa di odori – erbe aromatiche e carne cotta e fatica; la luce rossa e fioca non illuminava l’ambiente e si limitava a delineare il profilo di ogni pentola appesa alle pareti, a rendere spaventose e aliene le sagome dei fasci di erbe appesi alle travi. Il fianco dell’agnello sventrato gettato sulle assi del tavolo sembrò muoversi per un gioco delle braci e Anders si tappò la bocca con una mano per soffocare un singulto.

Sangue. Morte. No, quella bestia non si sarebbe mossa mai più.

Si concesse un attimo per appoggiarsi al muro e riprendere fiato, e al tempo stesso si maledisse per quell’esitazione: non aveva tempo da perdere eppure eccolo lì, ad asciugarsi il sudore dalla fronte con il polso e a ripercorrere con la memoria il percorso da fare. Lo aveva ripetuto ossessivamente per tutto il giorno e ora gli rimbombava in testa come una filastrocca di paura.

_Giù dalle scale e poi a sinistra, nelle cucine e in fondo a destra, terzo magazzino e quinta mensola._

Si rialzò passandosi la mano sudata sulla coscia e scivolò lungo il pavimento tenendo le palpebre abbassate e lo sguardo attento a evitare qualsiasi ostacolo potesse farlo scoprire.

A stento respirava quando aprì la porta del magazzino, immersa nella totale oscurità; la punta delle dita sfiorò le forme panciute di una mezza dozzina di anfore stipate in ordine una accanto all’altra.

Con un fremito Anders chiuse gli occhi e trasse un sospiro incerto. Non gli occorreva la vista per trovare il tappo di sughero e sollevarlo con gesti lenti e calcolati e le orecchie erano tese alla ricerca di qualsiasi segnale di pericolo, ma quando la polvere nera cadde nel vino in una lenta, soffice cascatella gli parve che il suono rimbombasse in tutta la casa.

La mano ebbe uno spasmo e Anders strinse il sacchetto deglutendo a fatica.

_Calma. Devi rimanere concentrato e non ascoltare la paranoia: non ti hanno ancora scoperto e non devi proprio pensarci, continua a fare quel che devi._

Sarebbe stato abbastanza? Tastò il sacchetto e decise che non aveva tempo per le sottigliezze; tappò l’anfora e passò alla successiva e poi a tutte le altre, e alla fine in mano gli rimase solo un brandello di stoffa floscia.

L’ultimo tappo gli scivolò di mano e Anders fece un movimento frenetico per recuperarlo appena prima che cadesse a terra – e se fosse rotolato via nel buio lo avrebbe perso per sempre. Il cerchio di sughero, tiepido e leggero nel palmo, sembrava bruciargli la pelle e gocce di sudore gelido gli scesero dalla fronte.

_Ho rischiato grosso, devo stare più attento._

Ma anche i pensieri iniziavano a sfaldarsi in sensazioni fisiche di puro panico, troppo per le parole. Richiuse l’ultima anfora in silenzio, con dita incerte, e prima di uscire azzardò una lunga carezza alla terracotta delle anfore.

La sua unica speranza – una speranza fatta di morte e agonia e pericolo – giaceva lì dentro, in un fiume purpureo di vino mortale.

Sentiva di non avere alcun diritto di farlo ma si scoprì a levare una preghiera inarticolata e fervida, fatta di cuore che sobbalzava nel petto e peli ritti su tutto il corpo in un’attesa spasmodica. Chissà se qualcuno lo avrebbe ascoltato…

L’incubo continuò a srotolarsi nella notte quando ripercorse i suoi passi attraverso il magazzino e le cucine, dove si fermò di fronte al fuoco. Il sacchetto vuoto, gettato tra le braci, mandò una piccola fiammata gialla dall’odore dolciastro. O forse questo se lo stava solo sognando, immerso in quell’immobilità sfumata di delirio che era il suo personale viaggio in fondo all’inferno.

L’ultimo residuo del suo piano non bruciò che per pochi istanti, riducendosi presto a un frammento nero e friabile identico al resto del carbone tra le ceneri bianche. Anders respirò più agevolmente e si passò di nuovo le mani sulle gambe: era ora di tornare al suo posto.

Solo tenebre e silenzio fino alla sua cella, un passo dietro l’altro osando a stento respirare fino a che non sentì la paglia crocchiare sotto i piedi. Con un sospiro Anders si lasciò cadere seduto, le spalle appoggiate contro il muro freddo e la mano che accarezzava distrattamente il nascondiglio vuoto.

Una risata malsana gli vibrò in fondo allo stomaco e si morse la lingua per trattenerla.

Primo passo compiuto.

_Non ci posso credere, ce l’ho fatta… ce l’ho davvero fatta. Ora devo solo aspettare che il resto del mondo si metta in moto – non ci posso credere._

Non provò neanche a chiudere gli occhi, sgranati e brucianti nel buio, perché sapeva benissimo che il sonno non sarebbe mai arrivato. Rimase sveglio a crogiolarsi nella lunga sequela di immagini di morte che gli si srotolavano nella mente; la vendetta, dentro di lui, affilava gli artigli.

 

Il giorno della festa fu una propaggine dell’inferno che aveva vissuto durante gli ultimi mesi, un distillato della paranoia di continuare a pensare al segreto velenoso nascosto sotto gli occhi di tutti.

Anders trascorse le ore a gravitare attorno al magazzino, cogliendo ogni occasione per lanciare occhiate tese alle anfore – erano ancora tutte lì, chiuse come le aveva lasciate.

Avrebbe avuto tanto, tanto bisogno che la bestia nel suo cuore ruggisse e gli facesse sentire la sua presenza, ma ora, nel momento cruciale dell’azione, si rese conto di essere _solo_. Era sempre stato lui – solo lui, nessuna creatura misteriosa, soltanto il suo stesso senso di ingiustizia e la sua rabbia che davano fuoco al bisogno di essere libero. Fu con questo pensiero sconfortante che subì uno degli schiaffi di Petrice, isterica perché non le aveva risposto prontamente a una domanda sulle condizioni di un carico di uva arrivato la sera prima.

“Ti sto parlando, schiavo!” La piccola mano bianca impattò di nuovo contro la guancia e gli girò il viso di lato; Anders finalmente si riscosse e la guardò, godendosi il ringhio silenzioso che sapeva appartenere alla sua anima e stirando le labbra in un ghigno sottile.

Valeva la pena tenere la testa bassa ancora per qualche ora.

“Perdonami se non ti ho risposto, Petrice. Andrò subito a controllare il carico di cui mi hai detto e ti riferirò il prima possibile”.

Questo la colse di sorpresa, la mano sollevata per colpirlo di nuovo.

“Da quando in qua sei così gentile?” gli chiese stringendo gli occhi azzurri, e Anders scosse la testa.

“Non dovresti essere felice che stia imparando a stare al mio posto?”

“Pensavo fossi troppo stupido per imparare qualcosa… be’, cosa stai aspettando? Sbrigati, vai!” e lo scacciò con un gesto brusco. Anders arrivò persino a inchinarsi, ma quando si voltò la facciata di sottomissione si trasformò in una smorfia da animale affamato.

_Ce n’è anche per te, Petrice, non preoccuparti._

“Ah, un’altra cosa”, lo richiamò. Senza voltarsi Anders si fermò e raddrizzò la testa. “Danarius, il pretore e la sua famiglia arriveranno al tramonto. La domina ha ordinato che ci sia anche tu tra gli schiavi di sala, quindi renditi presentabile”.

“Sì, Petrice”, rispose asciutto prima di rimettersi in moto; se avesse detto una sola altra parola si sarebbe tradito, e anche così si dovette masticare l’interno della guancia per impedirsi di scoppiare in una risata folle di soddisfazione e attesa.

Sarebbe stato lì, a vedere il vino scorrere dall’anfora e nei bicchieri e giù per le gole sempre più assetate. Quasi saltellò per l’eccitazione mentre attraversava la cucina gremita e si inoltrava, con una motivazione più che valida, nel magazzino.

La bolla di entusiasmo si sgonfiò quando vide che la terza porta era aperta; immobile all’imboccatura del corridoio si guardò alle spalle – no, il caos era tutto dietro di lui. Ma chi…

Raggiunse la stanza con le mani che formicolavano per l’angoscia e il respiro strozzato in gola.

Quel che vide non fece che peggiorare la situazione. Isabela, di spalle, con un braccio intinto fino al gomito in una delle anfore; quando lo sentì arrivare si voltò di scatto e, nel riconoscerlo, l’espressione nervosa si distese in un sorriso pieno di malizia.

“Meno male che sei tu, gattino! Stavo già per prepararmi una scusa…”

Estrasse il braccio e sollevò un bicchiere pieno fino all’orlo in un brindisi ammiccante.

“Così invece possiamo condividere questa piccola ribellione. Brinda con me, non…”

“ _No_!”

Fu quasi un grido, e di certo quello che urtò il polso di Isabela fu uno schiaffo. Il bicchiere si rovesciò in una cascata densa e cadde a terra, frantumandosi in schegge acuminate.

Isabela balzò indietro per evitare di macchiarsi l’orlo della veste e levò su Anders uno sguardo a dir poco furibondo.

“Adesso tu mi spieghi cosa cazzo ti è venuto in mente”, sibilò. Una mano ancora sporca di vino afferrò il collo della tunica di Anders e lo tirò in avanti con molta più forza di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. “Siccome non sono stupida e tu non sei un idiota, o così voglio sperare…”

Si sporse oltre la spalla di Anders e lo spinse indietro, chiudendo la porta del magazzino.

Nel buio l’odore del vino era intenso, dolce, e Anders si chiese se fosse la sua pazzia a fargli sentire il retrogusto della belladonna. Scosse la testa e cercò di infilarsi dietro Isabela, di scrollarsi di dosso una paura tutta nuova.

Non voleva che le succedesse qualcosa, era sua amica e non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

“Anders, tu non vai da nessuna parte. Non costringermi a tirar fuori il mio lato cattivo”. Le dita che gli afferrarono il mento erano implacabili e lo tennero fermo, gli fecero abbassare lo sguardo verso la scintilla quasi invisibile degli occhi di Isabela.

Provò a parlare, cercò una risposta – la cercò con tutto se stesso, ma quel che riuscì a produrre fu solo un verso gracchiante.

_Come faccio a farti capire senza metterti ancora più in pericolo? Se te ne parlo cercherai di intralciarmi, se taccio rischierai la vita…_

Si scrollò con un mugolio sommesso e prese il polso di Isabela nel pugno, stringendolo forte.

“Non chiedermi di spiegarti ma… ma stai alla larga da questo vino, Isabela. Non toccarlo, non berlo, per carità non… non farlo, va bene?” Si lanciò un’occhiata alle spalle nonostante la mano che ancora cercava di trattenerlo e sentì dei passi lontani. “Dillo a Merrill. Ad Aveline, dillo a tutti, trova una scusa, qualsiasi cosa ma…”

“Sei pazzo”. Un sospiro nella penombra e il braccio ricadde. L’ultima sensazione che indugiò sul mento ispido di Anders fu un’improvvisa ondata di freddo, come se il sangue avesse abbandonato le dita di Isabela. “Cos’hai in mente?”

La lasciò andare e appoggiò la mano alla porta, indeciso se aprirla o tenerla chiusa.

“Non toccate il vino. Giuramelo!”  
“Io non giuro proprio niente se non mi spieghi cosa…”

“Giuramelo! Isabela, non posso dirti di più, ma se fai come dico allora domani…”

La porta si aprì con uno scricchiolio, e prima che Anders riuscisse a pensare alla paura si trovò le mani di Isabela sulle guance e le labbra premute sulle sue in qualcosa di simile a un bacio frenetico.

“Vi sembra il caso?” scattò la voce di Aveline dalla soglia. Il rossore improvviso sulle guance di Anders era anche troppo reale e la risatina di Isabela mentre si scostava da lui dovette sembrare credibile; quando Anders, occhi spalancati e la confusione che si aggiungeva alla paura, si voltò verso Aveline la vide alzare gli occhi al soffitto e scuotere la testa.

“Non ti bastava Hawke? E comunque Isabela, ti stanno cercando, Petrice vuole che tu le acconci i capelli”.

“Sei proprio arrivata al momento sbagliato, sempre a rovinare la festa”, si imbronciò Isabela. Strizzò l’occhio ad Aveline e le indicò la porta. “Allora, vuoi rimanere a guardare? Magari potresti unirti anche tu se…”

“No, grazie ma no”, rispose la schiava sollevando le mani. “Ora mi allontanerò e fingerò di non aver visto niente, ma tornate a lavorare, e in fretta anche. Qualcuno potrebbe accorgersi della vostra assenza”. Si allontanò a passi pesanti e Anders si appoggiò allo stipite, le gambe molli.

“E quello cos’era?” chiese piano.

“Un tentativo riuscito di evitarci dei guai”. Non c’era più traccia di ammiccamento nel tono, duro e serio. “Mi scuserò con Hawke quando e se ne avremo il tempo, ma intanto sto ancora aspettando una risposta”.

“E io ti ho già detto che devi stare lontana dal vino. Aveline non lo toccherà mai, troppo rigida, ma Merrill e gli altri…” Scosse la testa e si passò le mani tra i capelli. “Isabela, sai già troppo, ma aiutami e vedrai che ne varrà la pena”.

Alla luce delle torce il viso bruno era indurito dalla rabbia e dalla paura. Isabela gettò indietro la chioma e strinse le labbra, puntandogli un dito contro.

“Me la pagherai questa, Anders, sappilo”, disse prima di lasciare il magazzino, sfilandogli accanto con un’andatura insolitamente nervosa e abbandonandolo all’ondata di emozioni che continuava a infrangerglisi contro i pensieri.

Un’altra complice, un altro rischio scongiurato per pura fortuna. Si strattonò i capelli e strinse i denti: quanti sarebbero morti senza meritarlo per colpa sua?

Fu una cantilena ossessiva che lo cullò per l’intero pomeriggio. Si accorse a malapena del sole che calava e dell’aria che si faceva gelida mentre il cielo virava al rosso e al viola negli sprazzi tra pesanti nuvole nere; rivestito di una tunica pulita, con i capelli lavati di fresco pettinati all’indietro in una coda ordinata Anders accolse in silenzio il crescendo di frenesia che preannunciava l’arrivo degli ospiti.

Meredith, splendida nelle pieghe scarlatte e dorate della veste, passò in rassegna gli schiavi disposti all’ingresso – chi con una ciotola d’acqua tiepida e petali di fiori, chi con un’anfora, chi semplicemente a capo chino e meglio vestito di quanto fosse consueto. Anders, con le mani contratte sui manici di terracotta e la gola stritolata dal terrore, intercettò lo sguardo di Isabela e riuscì solo a stringere le labbra. Nessuno degli schiavi mostrava segni di avvelenamento e osava sperare che il suo avvertimento fosse stato colto.

Iniziò tutto nella grande sala da pranzo. Giunsero uno dopo l’altro, una processione di toghe rigide di ricami e sorrisi affettati, e tutti rivolsero a Meredith una sequela di complimenti per lo sfarzo. I pretore Decimus con la figlia – pallida e con gli occhi annoiati – appesa al braccio, un seguito di cortigiani assortiti dai visi di una cortesia tossica.

Danarius, con la barba grigia che fremeva di maledizioni mandate giù a fatica e trasformate in sfoggio di impeccabile formalità. Si chinò a baciare Meredith sulla guancia e la guardò a lungo negli occhi.

“Il tuo invito mi ha meravigliato, mia cara”, disse piano, e Anders riuscì a sentirlo solo perché si trovava alle spalle della domina. “Vuoi gongolare della mia sconfitta?”

“O forse solo condividere una serata di festa con un vecchio amico. Ha importanza? Il vino è eccezionale”. La voce di Meredith nascondeva un trionfo che Anders conosceva molto bene.

_Vipera!_

“Di questo non ho mai dubitato: la tua ospitalità non ha eguali”. Danarius le scoccò un sorriso aspro e seguì il pretore verso i triclini.

Uno a uno si accomodarono tutti e la sala prese a fremere di chiacchiere e risate. Il pretore si rivelò quello meno loquace, più interessato a scrutare i presenti e le correnti segrete che percorrevano il gruppo che a partecipare alle battute.

Anders non ebbe il tempo di dedicarsi allo studio degli ospiti. Petrice gli fece un cenno deciso e discreto col capo e venne il momento di iniziare le danze.

Per davvero.

Prima gli invitati d’onore. Con la testa che ronzava e il cuore che sembrava volergli evadere dal petto Anders raggiunse il pretore; l’anfora pesava tra le mani e i manici sembravano essersi fusi con il palmo, ruvidi e bollenti.

_Respira. Stai calmo. Non rovesciare niente, testa alta e schiena dritta, la padrona sa quanto puoi essere aggraziato e non devi lasciar intendere che qualcosa non vada._

Non era facile, per niente, e una costellazione di gocce di sudore freddo gli sbocciò sulla schiena.

Le nocche sporgevano bianche sotto la pelle per la stretta isterica sulla terracotta e il mondo sembrò perdere colore mentre si chinava sul bicchiere del pretore. Il rivolo scarlatto ingoiò ogni altra sensazione – odore dolce, diluito ma meno di quanto gli fosse stato richiesto, quel colore che sembrava quasi sangue.

L’ultima goccia si staccò dal beccuccio dell’anfora e cadde nel bicchiere pieno, disegnando ampi cerchi che si infransero contro il margine di metallo. Anders fece un passo indietro ma non si allontanò, il collo teso e l’angoscia che gli toglieva il fiato.

_Se ne accorgerà. Il sapore sarà strano. Si renderanno conto che sto tremando. Fallirò._

Ammirò rapito il pomo d’Adamo del pretore saltellare su per la gola e il tempo si fermò fino a che non schioccò le labbra e annuì verso Meredith con un sorriso.

“Rosso d’Antiva, mi sembra di riconoscere”, disse soddisfatto. Quando sporse indietro il bicchiere Anders si affrettò a riempirlo di nuovo con una risata nevrotica intrappolata tra i denti stretti.

La domina inclinò il capo in un silenzioso cenno di ringraziamento.

“Un palato attento. Ottima annata, se possiamo lasciar perdere la modestia per un attimo”.

Uno dopo l’altro tutti i calici furono riempiti e Anders recuperò abbastanza controllo da trarre un sospiro cauto. Stavano bevendo tutti – chi più, chi meno: Meredith e Danarius erano parchi nel sorseggiare il vino, anche se quest’ultimo non lesinò i complimenti per la scelta.

“Un aroma così avvolgente non lo avevo mai assaporato, i miei complimenti”, si congratulò, e oltre il sorriso composto l’acciaio brillò affilato.

Un secondo giro e i primi piatti iniziarono a fare la loro comparsa; l’odore di carne arrosto e salse speziate mandò una lama di nausea attraverso lo stomaco di Anders, che strinse le labbra e tenne il capo chino, impassibile.

Quanto prima che iniziassero a notarsi gli effetti? Merrill, di fianco a lui, lo sbirciò dal basso, pallida e con gli occhi sgranati.

Sapeva? Isabela le aveva detto qualcosa? Di certo il piccolo volto a forma di cuore era turbato nell’osservarlo, e Anders scosse la testa.

Nessuno badava più a loro, le bocche prese a masticare e il silenzio che scendeva sugli ospiti.

In quella quiete Meredith chiamò Aveline e le sussurrò qualcosa; un cenno del capo, un inchino e si allontanò per rientrare poco dopo con Otto Alrik alle calcagna.

Anders si strozzò con un’esclamazione di panico. Meredith sospettava qualcosa, non poteva che essere così, altrimenti perché convocarlo?

Iniziò ad ansimare in silenzio e a torcere l’anfora tra le dita, sordo a tutto se non alle pulsazioni del cuore nelle orecchie, ma non successe nulla – nulla a parte che Alrik si accomodò sull’ultimo triclino libero.

“Il mio sovrintendente, Otto Alrik”, lo introdusse Meredith. “Questo banchetto è anche merito suo e spero non vi dispiacerà se si unisce a noi”.

Un coro di cortesi cenni d’assenso accolse il nuovo ospite e Anders non attese l’ordine: trottò a riempirgli il bicchiere con un po’ troppo entusiasmo. Alrik non lo ringraziò ma gli afferrò il polso, strappandogli un rantolo sommesso.

“Fanne portare anche ai miei uomini”, gli disse piano senza mutare espressione, sorridente e troppo cordiale. “E vedi di non essere tirchio con loro, mh?”

“S-Sì”, rispose piano; quando la mano gli lasciò il polso gli sembrò di cadere attraverso il pavimento, ma tornando verso la sua postazione alla parete recuperò abbastanza calma per ragionare.

Non poteva andarsene dalla sala – non _voleva_. Una parte di lui, che fosse l’intuito o la vana speranza era impossibile stabilirlo, iniziava a notare qualche sintomo incoraggiante: occhi che splendevano, risate più rumorose, i bicchieri che si vuotavano sempre più in fretta. Ma era davvero così? Non osava allontanarsi. Fece un cenno a Merrill e la chiamò a sé.

Quando gli fu accanto si chinò su di lei.

“Porta il tuo vino agli alloggi della banda di Alrik e torna subito qui, va bene? Lasciaglielo tutto e di’… di’ anche alle altre guardie di servirsi”. Il sussurro prese forma e significato mentre lo pronunciava.

Certo, poteva essere una buona idea. Un altro pericolo da affrontare, l’ennesima incognita, ma aveva una via d’uscita. Forse. Merrill annuì e fluttuò via, portandosi dietro la muta preghiera di Anders affinché non le succedesse nulla di male. Isabela, in arrivo con un vassoio carico di uva e melograni, si accigliò nel vederla trottare lontano dalla sala e gelò Anders con lo sguardo.

_Se le succede qualcosa di male sarà peggio per te_ , gli sembrò di sentirle dire, e sapeva che aveva ragione. Deglutì e abbassò il capo in attesa che quella cena infinita giungesse alla conclusione.

Bevevano tutti. Bevevano _tanto_ , a parte Meredith e Danarius, le teste vicine in una fitta conversazione inframezzata da risate false.

Anders azzardò un’occhiata tutt’attorno – e questa volta fu certo di non stare immaginando quella platea di pupille dilatate, le richieste di altro vino sempre più frequenti e le mani che tremavano attorno ai bicchieri.

Meredith si alzò dal triclinio levando il bicchiere, e a quel gesto un silenzio rotto da qualche sbuffo di risa scese sulla sala.

“Signore e signori, se, come confido, il banchetto è stato di vostro gradimento suggerirei di proseguire con la nostra piccola serata! So che qui c’è qualcuno”, e sorrise alla figlia del pretore, le cui guance diventarono ancora più rosee, “che è impaziente di vedere da vicino il Campione di Kirkwall, ed è mio piacere portarlo qui affinché possiate…”

“Oh no!” La ragazza la interruppe e si coprì subito la bocca con le dita, incapace di trattenere uno scoppio di risatine. Il padre la guardò male. “Chiedo scusa. Ma lo porterai qui, domina? Perché.. perché…”

“Grace, tesoro mio, le buone maniere”, azzardò il pretore senza molta convinzione. Aveva le palpebre mezze abbassate sugli occhi arrossati e sorrideva indulgente.

“Oh, padre, per favore – _ti prego_! Quando mi ricapiterà qualcosa del genere?” Batté le lunghe ciglia e sporse un broncio implorante. “Possiamo andare a vedere i gladiatori nel ludus?”

“Bambina mia, non…”

“Solo per questa volta! Ti prego!”

Il tono supplice fece breccia nell’espressione un po’ assonnata del pretore, che si sciolse in un sorriso condiscendente.

“Non spetta a me dare ordini alla padrona di casa”, e si voltò verso Meredith. Il viso austero non esitò che un attimo prima di aprirsi in un’espressione tutta cortesia e disponibilità.

“Per questa notte la mia casa è anche vostra. Non potrei mai rifiutare una richiesta fatta con tanta gentilezza”, e si inchinò appena verso Grace, che balzò in piedi battendo le mani.

“Ora però ringrazia domina Meredith, tesoro”.

“Grazie, grazie! Non vedo l’ora!”

Ci fu poco da attendere: un ultimo giro di vino, un cambio di anfore e Anders si trovò a scortare il gruppo giù dalle scale.

Quella breve camminata fu ciò di cui aveva bisogno perché rese evidente che il suo piano stava funzionando. Non uno dei membri del seguito del pretore era saldo sulle gambe – c’era chi si aggrappava al braccio di un compagno, chi pendeva contro le pareti ridacchiando senza alcun ritegno, persino un paio di nobili dagli sguardi vitrei che richiedevano il supporto di uno schiavo per non scivolare a terra.

Erano condannati e a lui non importava nulla, perché i suoi obiettivi, invece, avevano a stento gli occhi più scintillanti del normale.

Era strano vedere quelle vesti eleganti e quelle acconciature elaborate stipate attorno al cortile d’addestramento e ancor di più lo fu assistere all’entusiasmo sfacciato con cui Hawke, introdotto da Orsino e da un discorso pomposo di Meredith cui Anders non prestò attenzione, venne accolto. Soprattutto da Grace, ogni traccia di contegno trasformata in palese lussuria quando se lo vide sfilare davanti.

Anders cercò di non guardarlo, anche se era difficile ignorare lo sguardo che lo cercava – bisogno, dolore, una domanda senza risposta.

_Cosa sta succedendo?_

Una mano gli urtò malamente il gomito.

“Schiavo, dammi da bere!” berciò un uomo con la testa calva e una corta barba nera, e Anders gli riempì il bicchiere a fatica, rovesciando qualche goccia mentre l’ospite vacillava sui piedi.

Meredith, intanto, non sembrava notare quest’eccesso di ubriachezza e continuava a parlare, illustrando le gesta di Hawke e orbitandogli attorno.

“… e per questa sera, amici miei, il Campione di Kirkwall si esibirà solo per voi”. Fece un cenno con la mano e Orsino, rigido e apparentemente indifferente all’ingresso del cortile, fece entrare Varric. Il viso squadrato era torto da un sogghigno pieno di malizia, e un paio di invitate sussurrarono commenti incomprensibili nel contenuto ma palesi nel tono.

Un applauso coprì il resto della presentazione di Meredith e Anders ne approfittò per guardarsi attorno; Merrill si affacciò in quel momento alla porta, due pomelli rossi sulle guance ma apparentemente illesa, e fece per chiuderla.

Fu un istinto indecifrabile quello che colse Anders e gli fece scuotere frenetico la testa.

I grandi occhi verdi si posarono su di lui e ammiccarono.

_Non farlo, ti prego non farlo dimmi che hai capito! Non oso sperare che ci sarà una possibilità di fuga, ma…_

Merrill si accigliò ma obbedì, accostando la grata senza far scattare la serratura.

Oh sì, era molto meno stupida di quanto avesse pensato fino a quel momento.

Con un sospiro di sollievo e un passo verso l’ennesimo bicchiere teso verso di Lui Anders scivolò avanti, verso il cortile.

“A voi, dunque, il Campione di Kirkwall!” esclamò Meredith alla fine, scostandosi di un passo e lasciando il campo libero a Varric e Hawke.

Quest’ultimo lanciò un lungo sguardo ad Anders.

Glielo aveva già detto e sapeva che non lo aveva dimenticato, ma era troppo importante insistere ancora.

_Ho bisogno di tempo,_ scandì con le labbra, ormai indifferente alla folla che li circondava.

La risposta aveva la forma di un cipiglio teso sopra a occhi cerchiati di scuro – insonnia e lutto segnavano il viso di Hawke – ma alla fine ottenne un cenno di assenso.

Non poteva rilassarsi proprio ora che si stava avvicinando all’occhio del ciclone, ma vedere Hawke tendere un braccio a Varric e stringergli il polso in un saluto amichevole aiutò. O meglio, ciò che gli fece capire di avere un alleato fu il gesto disinvolto con cui Hawke sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio di Varric. Il retiarius, con la rete gettata sul braccio e il tridente sulla spalla, divenne serio per un attimo e Anders lo vide lanciargli un’occhiata fugace. Annuì e l’espressione scanzonata tornò al suo posto; un passo indietro, un altro mezzo inchino e i due gladiatori furono pronti a battersi.

Tempo, già. Anders soppesò l’anfora ancora mezza piena e si guardò attorno – guardie alle pareti, Cullen che rifiutava un bicchiere da Merrill con un sorriso teso – senza osare pensare alla speranza.

Poi il metallo delle armi cozzò a mezz’aria e coprì il sussurro della sua mente.

 

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜ 

Se fosse stato un vero combattimento nell’arena Hawke sarebbe morto una mezza dozzina di volte. Non che non si stesse impegnando, ma ogni volta che parava un attacco di Varric o si abbassava per evitare la rete lanciata verso di lui qualcosa rapiva la sua attenzione.

L’espressione dubbiosa di Orsino, il sorriso ossessivo di Meredith, quella piccola folla che rideva troppo e inneggiava troppo e biascicava il suo nome – tutti tasselli che formavano un mosaico di cui non capiva il senso.

Grace batté le mani sopra alla testa quando una delle due spade intercettò il tridente di Varric e ne deviò la traiettoria; un peso sgradevole si agitò in fondo allo stomaco di Hawke, riempiendogli la testa di immagini di sangue e morte.

Fece perno sul tallone e ruotò la spada, tirandosi dietro Varric e mandandolo a caracollare in avanti con una risata e uno sbuffo.

“Sei un bastardo”, gli ringhiò piano, e Hawke avrebbe voluto rispondergli a tono, ma continuava a voltarsi verso il pubblico. Non gli importava del pretore e riuscì a ignorare Danarius, anche se la vista di quella sagoma allampanata e severa gli faceva ribollire le mani di rabbia; incontrò lo sguardo di Meredith, un cenno d’incoraggiamento negli occhi blu e un sorriso che grondava menzogne, e dietro di lei la testa lucida di Alrik, i baffi che fremevano mentre beveva. Batté le palpebre e nell’istante di buio vide le proprie mani stringersi attorno alla gola della domina, percepì la frizione della lama che affondava nel petto di Alrik, e…

Si mosse prima ancora di scorgerla, uno scatto del braccio sinistro che deviò la rete di Varric ma non riuscì a impedirle di agganciarsi al suo polso, sbilanciandolo indietro.

“Merda!” sibilò, e l’amico si scrollò dalla fronte una ciocca rossiccia con un gran sorriso.

“Mi hai sottovalutato, eh, simpaticone?” disse caricandolo con il tridente basso. Hawke scrollò il braccio e sfruttò lo strascico di rete metallica e pesi di piombo per parare l’assalto di Varric; un gesto secco, il polso che descriveva un arco e la rete andò a intercettare le tre punte dirette verso di lui. Si incastrarono tra le maglie e Varric dovette cambiare brusco la traiettoria per non farsi tirare giù nella sabbia.

Un attimo di tregua in cui Hawke rialzò lo sguardo; il movimento lo aveva portato a dare le spalle alla domina, e di fronte a lui, con le mani avvinghiate attorno ai manici di un’anfora, ora c’era Anders. Gli occhi dorati guizzavano avanti e indietro tra i pubblico, quel grumo di facce ubriache cui Hawke non aveva dedicato più che mezzo pensiero rancoroso; sotto le lentiggini la pelle era pallida, le nocche sbiancate dalla tensione, e quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono per un istante un pensiero brillò tra di loro.

_Tempo_.

Gli aveva chiesto di dargli tempo e lui lo aveva fatto, giorni a ingoiare il dolore e l’odio, ad attendere neanche lui sapeva cosa – e ora eccolo lì, con i capelli ben pettinati e i denti stretti.

Con un’aura quasi visibile di tensione e attesa che irradiava dal corpo snello.

_Cosa stai facendo?_

Poi Varric caricò di nuovo e Hawke dovette distogliere l’attenzione. Era troppo preso dal combattimento per reagire alla risata impastata che echeggiò dal porticato, al verso strozzato di una voce femminile: si liberò della rete con un ultimo scatto e la lanciò via, lasciando Varric armato solo del tridente.

Faceva freddo in quella notte di autunno inoltrato illuminata solo da un numero incalcolabile di torce, ma il sudore gli scorreva lungo la schiena per lo sforzo prolungato. Fu il suo turno di incalzare l’amico in una falciata bassa che si schiantò contro il manico del tridente e gli aprì la strada per un secondo assalto.

Varric balzò indietro ed evitò il colpo, ma di poco, questa volta.

Stavano andando avanti così da quella che sembrava un’eternità, uno sfoggio di tattica più che un vero scontro, con i ritmi rallentati dalla consapevolezza che le loro vite non erano in pericolo, per un volta.

Hawke sbuffò e sfilò una delle spade dalla spinta del tridente; un passo di lato, una capriola e si rimise in piedi, in una posizione più stabile e vantaggiosa di prima. Era di fianco a Varric, ancora sbilanciato dall’ultima schivata.

I piedi scavarono nella sabbia umida quando si diede la spinta; piegò le ginocchia, curvò la schiena e saltò in aria con un ringhio sommesso. Le due spade risplendettero sotto le fiamme per un istante mentre le tirava indietro e in alto, sopra alla testa; Varric, con una bestemmia stretta tra i denti, fece un estremo tentativo di difendersi e impugnò a due mani l’asta dell’arma, tendendola sopra di sé. Una delle lame di Hawke si incastrò tra i suoi pugni, ma la seconda guizzò via, di lato e poi di nuovo verso l’alto.

La punta era a un palmo dal mento ispido di barba rossiccia.

Il basso verso di disapprovazione di Varric si trasformò in una risata rauca mentre si guardavano negli occhi, sudati e ansimanti.

“Non ho molta voglia di rimanere così tutta notte, tu che ne dici?” chiese piano. Staccò una mano dall’asta del tridente e sollevò due dita in segno di resa. Hawke abbassò subito la spada con un sospiro che non era sollevato ma solo stanco, e prima che potesse fare un passo indietro la voce di Meredith si levò sopra allo strano brusio che riempiva il cortile.

“Non mi risulta che ti sia stato detto di abbassare le armi, Campione”.

Varric roteò gli occhi e disse, da un angolo della bocca: “Falle rispettare le formalità, Hawke. Su, da bravo”, e fece cenno con le dita di rialzare la lama.

Hawke scrollò la testa e obbedì, ma ormai la sua testa era altrove.

Si era aspettato degli applausi – non per vanagloria, ma era semplicemente ciò che succedeva sempre dopo uno scontro. Ora invece l’intero pubblico era lì che oscillava un po’, sguardi vacui e qualche sorriso beato su labbra molli e socchiuse.

Con un brivido che era più simile a una scossa elettrica cercò Anders con lo sguardo.

Anche lui stava scrutando gli invitati, ma con l’aria di chi stesse aspettando qualcosa con un po’ troppa frenesia.

“Penso che nessuno avrà nulla in contrario se lasceremo la vita di questo gladiatore sconfitto nelle mani di una delle personalità più in vista di questa serata. Grace?”

“E cerca di sorridere un po’, Hawke, sembra che ti abbiano fatto ingoiare dei chiodi”, disse Varric piano.

Non riuscì a seguire il consiglio. Nel vedere la figura snella di Grace vacillare contro il fianco del padre, un occhio più aperto dell’altro e un sorriso scarlatto sulle labbra umide, qualcosa gli scattò dentro.

Il tempo si riavvolse su se stesso. Prima del Campione di Kirkwall, prima di Anders, prima della disperazione e dell’odio puro che gli correva nelle vene: vide quello stesso pugno sottile stringersi, il viso ovale tingersi di brutalità nonostante i lineamenti delicati.

“No…” si lasciò sfuggire, e scosse la testa. Il braccio che reggeva la spada puntata alla gola di Varric tremò e sul viso dell’amico si affacciò la paura. Quella vera, che gli faceva schiudere la bocca e spostare lo sguardo verso il pubblico.

“Non lo farà davvero, vero?” sibilò.

Bocca secca, denti che sfregavano tra di loro in un ringhio senza suono, Hawke cercò di vedere qualcosa sul viso di Grace, oltre il crudele divertimento, al di là dell’ubriachezza insensata che la faceva appoggiare pesantemente al fianco del padre.

Il pollice scattò di lato e il polso sottile ruotò.

Verso il basso.

Morte.

“Così giovane e delicata e con idee così chiare!” Meredith batté le mani deliziata e ridacchiò. “Hai capito, Campione? Esegui”.

Orsino fece un passo avanti e aprì bocca per protestare, ma una delle guardie gli si piantò davanti.

“Domina, _perché_? Perché anche questo? Varric si è arreso ed è troppo prezioso per…”

“Zitto, schiavo, e lasciaci divertire un… un po’”, blaterò Grace con voce impastata.

_No. Non è possibile, questo è troppo._

“Be’, merda”, disse Varric, perfettamente udibile. Hawke abbassò lo sguardo su di lui e lo vide cadaverico, gli occhi grigi grandi e le labbra contratte che si stiracchiavano in un sorriso forzato.

“Non posso ucciderti, sei mio amico”, sussurrò. La mano armata tremava così forte che la lama oscillava avanti e indietro; appena la comprensione iniziò a farsi strada nei suoi pensieri si portò dietro le lacrime. Quelle che non aveva versato per sua madre, che si era tenuto dentro per quei giorni orrendi di silenzio e rancore ora gli si affollavano sulle ciglia e offuscavano i lineamenti di Varric.

“Direi che non hai molta scelta, no? E almeno se devo m-morire sarà per mano del migliore. E di un amico, per giunta”.

“No”, ripeté mordendosi il labbro. Chiuse forte le palpebre e una lacrima gli scivolò sulla guancia.

_Ora rideranno, lo so, e io sono pronto ad affondare questa spada nel mio stesso petto piuttosto che essere di nuovo un giocattolo per loro. Giuro che lo farò._

Mentre quel pensiero gli scendeva in gola e gli faceva rafforzare la presa sull’elsa riaprì gli occhi in un silenzio inatteso.

Nessun applauso, nessuna risata: solo qualche singulto, qualche verso inarticolato – e la voce secca di Meredith.

“Obbedisci”, sibilò.

Hawke riaprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno, sull’orlo del panico. Il viso teso della domina, Danarius accigliato e alle loro spalle Petrice, più pallida che mai. Grace e un sorriso sbilenco e lì dietro…

_Aspetta_.

Le labbra di Anders, esangui, si mossero in una parola molto chiara. Lo fissò per un attimo e tornò a scrutare senza tregua i presenti.

“Hawke, ti giuro che non ce l’avrò con te e che ti offrirò da bere quando verrai a farmi compagnia nell’aldilà”, ma quella volta neanche a Varric riuscì di evocare un tono meno che disperato.

“Io… io…”

“Campione, cosa stai aspettando? Sbrigati!”

Varric chiuse gli occhi al comando quasi isterico di Meredith e Hawke ringhiò, appoggiando piano la punta della spada contro la gola dell’amico ma cercando di nuovo Anders con gli occhi.

Scorse con una briciola della coscienza la testa nera di Isabela passargli accanto e sfrecciare via, e subito dopo…

Un rantolo. Un tonfo sordo e un suono gorgogliante riempirono l’arena. Il pretore si afflosciò a terra e sbatté la faccia nella sabbia; Grace, l’espressione sempre più allucinata e il pollice oscillante ancora teso in avanti, fissò il padre come se non lo riconoscesse.

Il primo sussulto delle convulsioni rubò tutta l’attenzione dal cortile. Schiena inarcata in un angolo impossibile, testa gettata indietro e una nuvola di schiuma tra i denti: il pretore iniziò a contorcersi forte, battendo i talloni nella sabbia.

Meredith lanciò un grido e si precipitò verso l’uomo che sbavava con gli occhi ribaltati all’indietro; dopo di lui un secondo ospite vacillò sulle ginocchia e crollò a terra, in un coro di risatine folli.

Hawke sentì il sudore gelarglisi addosso; Varric deglutì rumorosamente e si alzò in piedi, scostando con due dita la spada ancora posata contro la pelle.

“Be’, merda davvero”, mormorò.

“Qualcuno faccia qualcosa! Tu, schiavo! Tu, curali! Fai qualsiasi cosa!” Meredith era in preda al panico più abietto mentre i suoi ospiti oscillavano sui piedi – e qualcuno biascicava ancora, chiedendo altro vino con labbra secche e spaccate.

Anders, di fronte al dito puntato della domina, si raddrizzò.

E Hawke capì. Quando vide le labbra stirarsi in un sorriso maniacale, scoprire i denti come un predatore, capì cosa stava succedendo. Gli occhi di Anders erano neri sotto le torce e i capelli una colata d’oro puro – sciolti dalla coda si allargavano come il cappuccio di un cobra.

“No”, rispose ad alta voce. Quella sillaba secca cadde nella sabbia e nella follia, descrivendo increspature che Hawke iniziava a comprendere davvero.

Quei silenzi. Il piano. Gli occhi ossessionati, le guance scavate: tutto per arrivare a _questo_.

Orsino, in piedi sulla porta, incrociò lo sguardo di Hawke e arricciò il naso; la mano segnata da infinite cicatrici si abbassò verso la frusta e deviò all’ultimo.

Verso l’impugnatura della spada.

Meredith si alzò dal corpo del pretore che continuava a sobbalzare emettendo versi grotteschi e puntò un dito contro Anders.

“Tu… sei stato _tu_!”

“Quanto pensavi potesse andare avanti, Meredith? Hai provato a spezzarci e invece ci hai temprati”. La voce di Anders era ghiaccio e vetro, dura, spietata e priva di esitazioni. Hawke e Varric si misero schiena contro schiena, pronti a qualsiasi cosa – soprattutto ad affrontare i soldati che sentiva marciare in corridoio. Un altro degli ospiti cadde a terra ridendo sguaiatamente e Anders gettò indietro la testa con un ringhio. “Ora guardali morire, perché tu sarai l’ultima”.

“Prendetelo! Voglio la sua testa, ora!” Non un ruggito da leonessa ma solo lo strillo di una donna sconfitta.

“Non toccarlo!” Hawke dimenticò ogni pretesa di tattica e scattò in avanti; non arrivò mai a pararsi tra Anders e il soldato che gli stava marciando incontro, non ce ne fu bisogno.

Da qualche parte sotto lo strato di orrore e il trauma del piano di Anders che si srotolava in tutta la sua delirante precisione emerse l’istinto del guerriero; Hawke tirò indietro il braccio e vide il viso di Anders perdere quell’espressione furiosa, diventare sereno, quasi rassegnato; vide il soldato caricare il colpo che sarebbe andato a cadere tra la spalla e il lungo collo scoperto.

_No._

Era ridicolmente calmo mentre contraeva la spalla e piegava il gomito, mentre l’intero suo corpo si riversava nella scossa di energia che culminava nel palmo della mano. Raddrizzò il polso e il gomito e aprì il palmo; la spada saltò via dalla stretta delle dita e roteò nell’aria, un disco di acciaio che sfrecciò nell’aria fredda e sfidò la sorte. Poteva impattare contro l’armatura o colpire di pomolo, ma non quella notte.

Quella notte battezzò del primo sangue la sabbia del ludus quando la punta della lama si infisse nel collo del soldato. Un gorgoglio sordo, un getto di sangue che schizzò dalle labbra e prese Anders sul collo e sul viso e l’uomo franò a terra.

Hawke aveva ancora il braccio proteso e non osava respirare – e per qualche istante il mondo smise di girare.

Nell’immobilità Hawke sentiva i passi dei soldati e il grido di Orsino, la bestemmia di Varric e un frastuono di tutt’altra natura che arrivava dalle viscere della casa. Lasciò ricadere piano il braccio senza distogliere lo sguardo da Anders, occhi sgranati e labbra che si schiudevano lente.

Quel lungo sguardo era pieno di ogni significato che li legava: ribellione e sfida, pericolo, follia.

Poi la realtà tornò a investirli in pieno. Le grida di Meredith, lo schiocco della frusta e il fragore in corridoio diventarono palpabili; Hawke raggiunse Anders e recuperò la spada parandosi di fronte a lui.

“M-Mi hai salvato l-la…”

“Taci”, gli ringhiò, basso sulle ginocchia.

Non era solo il passo di marcia dei soldati che raggiungevano il cortile quel chiasso: erano spade che cozzavano, grida – era battaglia.

Guerra.

“Via, via di qui!” Meredith prese Petrice per il braccio e la trascinò con sé, gesticolando isterica verso Cullen e le altre guardie. Per un istante gli occhi del soldato trovarono quelli di Hawke, grandi e spaventati. Indecisi. “Portali via! Portali dentro!”

E alla fine Cullen non poté che obbedire. Un po’ spingendo, un po’ trascinando gli ospiti sbavanti e tremanti li radunò e li costrinse via dal ludus, proprio mentre il corridoio esplodeva di sangue.

La piccola folla elegante svanì nei meandri della domus e Fenris fu il primo a farsi avanti dalle celle dei gladiatori, alla testa dell’intera squadra.

Dietro di lui Isabela, la veste inzuppata di rosso e due coltelli in mano.

“Cos’è questa follia?” Avevano appena raggiunto il rettangolo di sabbia, lasciandosi dietro i gemiti di quanti soldati impossibile dirlo, e Orsino avanzò con la spada sguainata. Fenris gli passò di fianco e fece per spintonarlo via, deciso nella sua marcia verso Hawke.

Non ci riuscì: la mano del doctore gli afferrò il polso corazzato e lo torse, e a nulla valse la bordata di spadone che fendette l’aria.

“Non osare”, ringhiò Orsino con uno strattone che strappò a Fenris un rantolo e quasi lo mandò a terra. Non abbastanza, però: il gladiatore contrasse i muscoli del braccio e si sottrasse alla presa, caracollando indietro.

“Chiedilo a lui, cos’è questa follia”, annaspò indicando Hawke – no, Anders, ancora immobile alle sue spalle. “Chiediglielo e non credere a una parola di quello che ti dice, quel bugiardo!”

“Non ho ragione di mentire”. Non era più la voce terribile di poco prima ma la sua, dolce e un po’ stanca. Hawke si fece da parte e lo guardò dritto negli occhi, scuotendo la testa. “Ho avvelenato il vino del banchetto perché volevo uccidere Meredith e tutti i suoi ospiti”. Levò gli occhi verso il balcone illuminato e sorrise di nuovo, letale. “Chiunque abbia bevuto almeno tre o quattro bicchieri è condannato”.

“ _Cosa_?” Fu Varric a gridare, tornato alla vita dopo lunghi minuti di immobilità sconvolta. “Biondino, tu sei pazzo! Ci hai condannati tutti!”

“Non direi, visto che sembrate in grado di combattere”, e indicò Isabela e Fenris, grondanti il sangue dei nemici uccisi. Isabela soffiò come una gatta rabbiosa e scosse la chioma nera.

“Hai tenuto nascosto tutto questo per… per quanto?”

“Troppo, credimi, e non è il momento di chiedervi di perdonarmi… non vorrete sprecare questa…”

Orsino lo raggiunse e fu solo il braccio di Hawke a trattenerlo, a impedirgli di affondare la spada nel corpo di Anders.

“Sei un animale!” sibilò. “Hawke, non intendo far del male anche a te, quindi lasciami e…”

“Orsino, no!” Lo spinse indietro e si voltò verso Anders. Avrebbe voluto avere la freddezza di valutare la situazione senza che il cuore gli si accartocciasse nel petto ma era troppo difficile – la verità era che Anders gli aveva mentito e lo aveva usato, e gli ci voleva tutta la forza di volontà del mondo per non scrollarlo e urlargli in faccia. Chissà se ne avrebbero mai avuta l’occasione. C’era ancora amore su quel viso tirato, nel luccichio in fondo agli occhi. “Ormai è fatta e non… non possiamo lasciarci sfuggire quest’occasione!”

Gli occhi verdi del doctore diventarono due fessure d’ira.

“Vuoi assecondarlo”.

“Voglio _collaborare_ ”. Il corpo di Orsino era esile e rovente tra le sue braccia, resisteva ai suoi tentativi di spingerlo indietro ma sempre meno, e alla fine le palpebre si rilassarono. “Ho bisogno che collabori anche tu, però”.

“Non posso farlo! Ho giurato di servire questa casa, di…”

“Di rimanere a guardare mentre dicono ai tuoi gladiatori di stuprare uno schiavo per gioco, o di ammazzare un compagno che si è arreso?” Lo spinse indietro e contrasse le spalle; era pronto a lottare anche contro di lui, contro chiunque provasse a spegnere l’inattesa scintilla di speranza demenziale che gli ardeva dentro.

Varric pestò il piede nella sabbia e sputò.

“Vaffanculo, Hawke! Questa era personale!” Raccolse la rete con un’ennesima bestemmia e se la gettò sul braccio, indicando Anders con il tridente. “Te la devo, biondino, ma non pensare che ti sia grato. Hawke mi avrebbe ammazzato in maniera più umana e la crocefissione è una merda”.

Hawke avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo per il sollievo ma non c’era tempo. Aveva una sola possibilità da giocarsi mentre il grosso del ludus ruggiva contro le porte che conducevano alla villa, e non intendeva sprecarla.

Superò la testa grigia di Orsino e posò lo sguardo sul viso insanguinato e ancora pesto di Fenris.

“C’è Danarius lì dentro. Lo sai, vero?”

Sotto il ciuffo bianco i grandi occhi lanciarono lampi verso Anders.

“Quell’idiota ci ha messi tutti in pericolo”, ruggì.

“E ora puoi andare a prenderti l’uomo che ti ha ridotto a uno schiavo: cosa vuoi fare di questa possibilità? Puoi gettarla al vento per orgoglio – o forse perché la catena di Danarius è ancora più stretta di quanto tu credi”.

Centro. Un centro scorretto e sleale, ma efficace. Fenris ringhiò e digrignò i denti, alzando la spada di un palmo.

“Come ti permetti di…”

“… sfidarti? Puoi morire da uomo o da schiavo, questa notte. A te la scelta”.

E non aveva idea da dove arrivasse quella sicurezza. Forse dalla sete di vendetta che covava dentro, forse dalla mano di Anders che gli sfiorò il braccio: era arrabbiato, era ferito ma c’era ancora qualcosa in sospeso, tra loro, e non intendeva andarsene senza aver chiarito tutto.

Orsino scosse la testa e si guardò intorno, tra il disperato e lo sconfitto.

“Volete morire così, vero?”

“Io non ho molta voglia di morire a essere sincero”, disse Varric. “Per questa sera la Nera Signora mi ha titillato le palle più che a sufficienza”.

Fenris calciò la sabbia e si passò un pugno sotto al naso.

“Sei pazzo quasi quanto lui, Hawke, ma non ti lascerò morire da solo. Anche se quello stronzo”, e indicò Anders dietro di lui, “me la pagherà”.

“Iniziamo a sopravvivere a questa notte. Varric, tu e Isabela andate a evacuare gli schiavi, mh?”

“Gattino, non credere che sia finita qui anche tra noi due”, disse Isabela facendo ruotare i pugnali che aveva recuperato da chissà dove. Anders deglutì a vuoto e li guardò allontanarsi di corsa.

“Sta succedendo davvero…”

Hawke si voltò verso di lui e gli prese il viso in una mano, stringendo forte. Sapeva di stargli facendo male, era chiaro dal singulto che Anders si lasciò sfuggire, dalla pressione di ossa e denti contro la pelle, ma non aveva intenzione di fermarsi.

“Mi fai paura, Anders. Ma io ora andrò a prendermi Alrik, ovunque sia, e…”

Scosse la testa e lo spinse indietro, contro il muro.

Mentre Fenris e Orsino, richiamati da una serie di colpi sulle scale, scattavano via, loro due rimasero a guardarsi.

“Probabilmente morirò questa notte, ma ti amo, Anders. Anche se sei un bugiardo e un traditore”.

Anders si afferrò il petto e si accasciò in avanti, una smorfia di pura sofferenza sul volto. Hawke si passò una mano sul viso e gli voltò le spalle.

“Mettiti in salvo. Mi devi almeno questo”, e corse via, perché se avesse indugiato, se lo avesse guardato ancora un solo istante sarebbe crollato. Avrebbe cercato un bacio e probabilmente gli avrebbe spaccato i denti con un pugno per quella follia suicida in cui li aveva trascinati tutti.

Lo lasciò da solo, in piedi nel buio del cortile sopra al cadavere ancora caldo della guardia, e si lanciò nella casa che risuonava del clangore degli scontri.

Il ludus si era ribellato e ci era voluto uno schiavo per accendere il fuoco.

 

  

**_Omnia venenum sunt_ **

**_Tutte le cose sono veleno_ **


	18. Dies Irae

 

 

“Stammi vicina, questo posto è qualcosa peggio che pericoloso”. La voce di Varric le grattava le orecchie mentre correvano per la stretta scalinata che saliva alla domus. Nonostante tutto – il sangue che rendeva scivolosi gli scalini, le grida dai piani superiori, lo shock per quello che Anders aveva fatto e il senso di tradimento che le indugiava addosso – Isabela sentì le labbra stirarsi in un sorriso feroce.

Stava correndo – quanto tempo era passato dall’ultima volta che lo aveva fatto? Aveva del sangue sulle mani e sulla guancia, le dita strette attorno alle impugnature di due coltellacci strappati dagli alloggi dei gladiatori.

C’erano buone possibilità di morire, ma se ne sarebbe andata combattendo e non a testa bassa.

“Come sei premuroso”, rispose saltando gli ultimi tre scalini e ignorando il consiglio di Varric. Lo sentì imprecare dietro di lei e trasformare l’opinione poco garbata sulla sessualità del Creatore in un avvertimento.

“Attenta!” gridò.

Come se ce ne fosse bisogno. Isabela scivolò avanti e accolse con un ghigno ancor più largo la guardia che le correva incontro.

Giovane, occhi grigi dalle pupille dilatate e labbra contratte attorno a un grido – no, non uno dei soldati della villa, quello apparteneva ad Alrik, e il ricordo delle parole di Anders, oltre il risentimento che provava nei suoi confronti, le incendiò qualcosa.

“Attenta, già”, disse più a se stessa che a Varric. L’uomo annaspava verso di lei con una spada insanguinata in mano – chi aveva ucciso? Non c’era tempo di preoccuparsene, ora – e il passo incerto sul pavimento insanguinato. Era lento, abbastanza da permetterle di lanciare uno sguardo inorridito tutt’attorno: c’erano cadaveri di schiavi, un gladiatore con la testa mezza divelta dal collo, ma anche e soprattutto una mezza dozzina di uomini in armatura. Schizzi rossi sulle insegne di Meredith, sulle corazze degli uomini di Danarius, ed erano _tanti_.

Una bassa risata le scoppiò dalla gola.

Ce ne sarebbe stato almeno uno in più.

Scalza, con le ginocchia piegate, incrociò i pugnali davanti a sé e attese. Attese con il grido di Varric nelle orecchie e l’orgia di sangue della villa che le filtrava nell’anima e le restituiva qualcosa del suo passato. L’uomo sollevò la spada sopra alla testa, entrambe le mani strette sull’impugnatura, e gridò qualcosa che Isabela non si preoccupò neanche di distinguere: era dove voleva essere, e Varric avrebbe anche potuto smetterla di affannarsi per raggiungerla.

Un sospiro estatico che sapeva di aria salmastra e vento le socchiuse le palpebre. Più bassa sulle gambe, le spalle strette e i gomiti raccolti contro il corpo, guardò negli occhi quel bastardo che le avrebbe spaccato la testa per puro panico.

_Tanto sei già morto, ringraziami che ti facilito il trapasso._

La spada scintillava sopra di lei e colse una zaffata di sudore e vino dalla pelle dell’uomo prima di scattare avanti di mezzo passo, gli occhi fissi sulla gola scoperta. Lo scatto delle braccia partì dalla schiena e si srotolò lungo le spalle e i gomiti, trasformandosi nei polsi in una torsione con cui le due lame spaiate – roba da macellaio, nulla che valesse il titolo di arma, ma facevano il loro lavoro – trovarono la pelle morbida sopra alle clavicole. Sotto di essa la carne, le ossa, un getto di sangue che sussultò contro di lei e le schizzò in bocca.

Eccolo lì, quel sapore dolciastro e pungente sulle labbra, la vibrazione nelle ossa mentre la guardia sussultava e lasciava cadere la spada e con essa il poco che restava della sua vita.

Isabela rise forte mentre ruotava sulla punta dei piedi e piroettava via, strappando i coltelli dal corpo del soldato che si schiantò di faccia sul pavimento; scosse la testa per scostarsi i capelli dal viso e, nel far ciò, incrociò lo sguardo di Varric. Gli occhi grigi erano grossi il doppio del normale, e lo stupore che gli invadeva il viso assomigliava parecchio all’ammirazione.

“… e questo dove l’hai imparato?” chiese piano.

C’era ancora il fragore dei combattimenti nell’aria e attorno a loro insisteva ancora la frenesia di salvare chiunque potessero, ma quell’istante era per lei. Poteva scrollarsi di dosso la maschera della schiava e tornare a essere se stessa.

“Per mare, assaltando qualunque nave fosse abbastanza folle da incrociare la rotta del Canto della Sirena”, scandì, e un’ondata di lacrime le si infranse in gola mentre quel passato tornava a pulsarle nel sangue.

Le avevano portato via la sua nave, le avevano strappato la libertà, ma il capitano Isabela era ancora in piedi.

Varric gettò indietro la testa e ruggì una risata rauca.

“Meredith non aveva idea di essersi messa in casa un marinaio, eh?”

“ _Marinaio_?”

Isabela strinse gli occhi e guardò oltre la propria spalla – torce nella notte, il gemito di una donna, il grido di battaglia di una voce nota distorta dalla ferocia. Fenris?

Tornò a guardare Varric senza provare più a schermare la passione violenta che le ardeva negli occhi e ringhiò.

“No, io sono un pirata”, e gli fece un cenno con la testa.

Si era ripresa la propria identità e adesso sarebbe andata a riprendersi tutto il resto.

Sfrecciarono di fronte a uno dei cortili, il pavimento di marmo chiazzato di sangue e vomito attorno a una mezza dozzina di ospiti che di contorcevano negli ultimi patetici tentativi di rimanere in piedi mentre il veleno invadeva il loro corpo.

Isabela rallentò solo un attimo di fronte a quello spettacolo e per la prima volta da mesi provò paura.

Non per se stessa e di certo non per quegli sconosciuti eleganti e coperti di gioielli per cui nutriva, a voler esser gentile, il più profondo disprezzo.

Paura di Anders. Di quello schiavo con il cuore spezzato e l’anima di acciaio che aveva trasformato il dolore in odio e l’odio in vendetta.

_Che tu sia dannato, gattino, ci sei riuscito davvero. Potresti averci condannati tutti – guarda quanti sono già morti, innocenti, per la tua follia – o forse no._

Varric la prese per il gomito così forte da farle male e la strattonò avanti.

“Sbrigati!”

Un ultimo sguardo a una pancia prominente che tendeva una tunica ricamata d’oro – il pretore? Bah, poco importava, era chiaramente già morto – e annuendo secca riprese a seguire il compagno per i percorsi meno affollati della villa.

“Dobbiamo sbrigarci prima che qualcuno vada a chiedere aiuto”. Varric non ansimava, testa bassa e spalle tese. “Appena giù a Kirkwall scopriranno cosa sta succedendo l’intero corpo di guardia si riverserà qui”.

Erano vicini all’ingresso degli alloggi degli schiavi ormai, qualche dozzina di passi e poi giù per le scale. Un percorso che in quegli ultimi mesi che si erano trasformati in anni Isabela aveva fatto anche troppe volte. Mentre correvano davanti a una porta spalancata un braccio atterrò sulla soglia, pallido e snello, il polso ornato di bracciali d’oro. L’istinto sepolto sotto la schiavitù suggerì a Isabela di strappare i gioielli dall’arto amputato e andarsene, ma proprio mentre esitava per meno di un respiro nell’osservare il corpo di una donna mutilata afflosciarsi spruzzando un lago di sangue tutt’attorno.

“Isabela, cazzo! Non possiamo perdere tempo!”

Stava per voltarsi e rispondergli qualcosa di feroce ma una chiazza pallida oltre il ventaglio scarlatto sempre più debole che sprizzava dalla spalla della donna. Il caschetto nero oscillava in al ritmo dei passi scattanti mentre correva via, abbandonando una spada sudicia per terra, e Isabela si bloccò. Aveva davvero appena visto chi pensava lei amputare un braccio a quella cagna della figlia del pretore?

“Merrill!” provò a chiamarla, ma era già sparita oltre una colonna. “Cazzo!”

Isabela si voltò verso Varric e gli puntò contro uno dei pugnali.

“Io vado a prenderla”, gli disse senza tanti preamboli.

“Non mi avevano avvisato che il tema della serata sarebbe stato ‘fatti minacciare in punta di coltello dai tuoi amici’. Non c’è tempo per discutere: tu recupera il fiorellino e io evacuo le cucine, ma muoviti!”

L’ilarità che le sfrigolava nel petto si stava tingendo troppo di paura – paura vera per le persone che aveva imparato ad amare in quel posto di merda – ma Varric aveva ragione: non c’era tempo da perdere. Si sporse a schioccargli un bacio sulla guancia ispida e gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Potrebbe dispiacermi un po’ se ti facessi ammazzare, quindi evita, mh?” e gli voltò le spalle. Scavalcò in un salto il cadavere della donna mutilata sollevando schizzi dalla pozza rossa attorno alla veste lilla e lasciò impronte insanguinata sul marmo freddo nel suo inseguimento di Merrill.

Mentre correva senza quasi osare respirare, gli occhi fissi davanti a sé e le orecchie che fremevano a ogni suono attorno a lei, a ogni grido e gemito che proveniva da ogni punto della casa, si rese conto di un dettaglio che le fece rizzare i capelli sulla nuca.

Era stata lei. Merrill, poco più che una ragazzina con gli occhi sgranati sul mondo e le mani esili, a massacrare quella donna. Una donna indifesa, avvelenata – le aveva sradicato un braccio.

_Prima ti riveli molto meno stupida di quanto tutti pensassero, e adesso molto più pericolosa: sei inquietante, dolcezza. Mi piace._

Ogni passo in quel mattatoio la  costringeva a vuotare la mente dal panico. Per se stessa in primo luogo - era stato l'istinto di sopravvivenza a tenerla in vita in tutti gli anni di vita non proprio regolata che aveva fatto - ma anche per Hawke, in caccia della sua vendetta, e persino per Aveline, nella speranza che Varric fosse riuscito a raggiungerla in tempo. Se c'era qualcuno che poteva trascinare fuori da una casa in preda alla follia un branco di schiavi era lei.

Superò una colonna e subito si bloccò, indietreggiando e appoggiando le spalle alla superficie curva. Due guardie inseguivano un gladiatore, e Isabela riconobbe Jeven.

No, per lui non aveva alcuna paura, e se anche fosse morto non avrebbe versato una lacrima. Ma c'era qualcun altro, in quel ludus, per cui tremava nel profondo. Strizzò le palpebre mentre i passi e le urla si allontanavano e cercò di bandire dalla mente un viso imbronciato e occhi verdi carichi di rancore dietro serici capelli bianchi.

Anche per Fenris aveva paura, e non le piaceva ammetterlo. Ancor meno, però, le piaceva confessare a se stessa che temeva per Anders.

_Eri mio amico, ma ora cosa sei diventato?_

Uno strillo di donna le fece scattare i muscoli. Spalancò gli occhi e si tese - altro urlo, un ruggito rauco e un tonfo. Lo strillo si ripeté, più lamentoso questa volta.

Il senso dell'orientamento maturato in anni per mare le fece tendere le orecchie: sì, arrivava dalla stessa direzione in cui aveva visto sparire Merrill.

Quella però non era la sua voce.

_Mi tocca andare a controllare_ , si disse scrocchiando le dita attorno ai coltelli. Scrutò oltre la colonna e si scoprì sola, a parte la macabra compagnia di un cadavere in armatura che sbucava dall'ingresso a uno dei cortili. Lo superò con un salto - no, non era un cadavere ma ci mancava poco; peggio per lui - e seguì la voce di donna.

Sempre più vicina. Poteva sentirla ansimare e alternare i rantoli a singhiozzi sgraziati, e in quella lagna incoerente riconobbe qualcosa.

Qualcuno.

No, non era Merrill, ma le viscere le si torsero in un impulso violento che non ricordava di aver mai provato. Corse più forte e si affacciò a quello che era stato per mesi il palcoscenico della sua umiliazione.

Coraggio, desiderio di libertà, di avventura, voglia di rivincita - tutto sparì dalla sua anima. Dimenticò l'odore dell'oceano e il canto delle onde, la sensazione della terra avvistata all'orizzonte e le strida dei gabbiani.

C'era solo Petrice, nella sua testa, in fondo alla sua anima. Petrice che piangeva e si graffiava le guance, profondi segni rossi sulla pelle di porcellana.

Petrice che l'aveva usata per gioco e per sfogo e che adesso la fissava con gli occhi azzurri inondati di lacrime e le labbra esangui.

Isabela assaporò il gusto pieno della morte e mosse un passo nella stanza, verso il letto che conosceva molto bene.

"Non farmi male, ti scongiuro". Un patetico pigolio che servì solo a spegnere anche le ultime scintille di bontà.

"Sei già a questi livelli? Io non sono mai arrivata a implorarti", si sentì dire come da una grande distanza. Un altro passo e tutto il suo mondo si ridusse a quegli occhi implorati.

Solo che non c'era alcuna pietà a cui fare appello.

_Mia_.

Era qualcosa di peggio della sete di vendetta, era la certezza che se non l'avesse uccisa in quel momento non sarebbe mai potuta sopravvivere a se stessa.

_Mia mia mia._

Si avvicinò di più e contrasse i pugni.

Un gesto inutile. Non lo vide se non con la premonizione dell'ineluttabile, un senso primordiale che le gelò la schiena e le fece intuire un'ombra scura che si staccava dalla parete alle sue spalle.

Isabela provò a voltarsi ma la stretta brutale che le afferrò i capelli fu troppo rapida. Il pugno si strinse e sembrò volerle sradicare la testa dal collo, piegato indietro a un angolo innaturale.

Un gemito strozzato le salì dalla gola e, gli occhi che fissavano impotenti il soffitto, lasciò cadere i coltelli, cercando di aggrapparsi al polso del suo assalitore.

"Ammazzala, Varnell! Ammazzala subito! Fallo!"

La voce di Petrice fremeva di orrore e isteria, un comando che riuscì a bandire per un attimo la paura di morire di Isabela. Cercò di assecondare il movimento del braccio che la tratteneva e guadagnò spazio, abbastanza per tendere indietro le mani e tentare di artigliare quel bastardo alle sue spalle. Maledizione, sapeva di essere forte e di saper combattere meglio di quasi chiunque in quella casa, ma Varnell era grosso e quella stretta che le faceva lacrimare gli occhi non voleva saperne di allentarsi.

"Lei e tutti gli altri, domina", biascicò il soldato. Il titolo inopportuno strappò un sospiro a Petrice, qualcosa di simile a una risata.

"Inizia da lei, sbrigati!"

_No, non così, non così cazzo!_

Graffiò e afferrò tutto quel che riusciva a raggiungere - pelle e ossa e stoffa, tutto inutile. Diede persino uno strattone in avanti che le mandò una colata di bruciore lungo tutto il cranio ma Varnell non si mosse di un pollice, e presto ne avvertì la torsione, i muscoli che si contraevano mentre tirava indietro il braccio libero. Il braccio della spada.

Isabela chiuse gli occhi e cercò di recuperare qualcosa di se stessa dal gorgo di odio in cui Petrice l'aveva spinta. La salsedine, la schiuma delle onde sotto il sole, ma non trovò nulla.

Solo le grida dei gabbiani, l'oltraggio strillato alle nuvole indifferenti.

Il soffitto era bianco sopra di lei, la domus un ininterrotto ruggito di rabbia.

_Non così._

La punta di metallo le sfiorò la schiena nuda e la risata di Petrice si zittì all'improvviso.

Fu un'esplosione sensoriale che la lasciò confusa e barcollante. Prima la scia  bruciante della spada che le scorreva sui lombi, un graffio o poco più, opera di una spada che perdeva la sua stabilità.

Isabela cadde in ginocchio quando la mano di Varnell le lasciò bruscamente i capelli e la camera da letto si riempì di grida.

Quando il velo dello stupore si fu squarciato Isabela obbedì all'esperienza, e prima ancora di pensare a cosa stesse succedendo allungò le mani e recuperò le armi. Solo quando rialzò la testa si poté beare del terrore completo sul viso di Petrice, ora rannicchiata su se stessa e incapace persino di urlare. Si artigliava le guance e fissava qualcosa dalle parti della porta.

Qualcosa che urlava, e tanto, nel coro di tonfi di una colluttazione.

Isabela si girò di scatto e un mugolio le sfuggì dalle labbra.

Varnell era curvo su se stesso con qualcosa aggrappato addosso. Le mani esili di Merrill gli scavavano la faccia e fu difficile reprimere un conato quando due dita affusolate trovarono un'orbita. Il _pop_ dell'occhio che veniva incassato nell'osso, che scoppiava sotto le unghie che lo scavavano sembrò rimbombare per tutta la sala, subito raggiunto dall'ululato di Varnell.

Poteva essere minuta, Merrill, ma ora che la vedeva avvinghiata alla schiena della guardia, con le caviglie agganciate attorno alle sua vita e le dita che laceravano e liberavano un torrente di sangue, Isabela ne ebbe quasi paura.

Non la stava guardando, il viso nascosto dalla testa di Varnell, ma quando si sporse sulla sua spalla Isabela vice che non c'era nulla di umano negli occhi vitrei. Un demone, un piccolo demone evocato dai meandri più truci dell'Oblio che apriva le labbra rosee e scopriva i denti.

Affondarono nel lato della gola dell'uomo, in profondità, e quando scosse la testa senza mollare la presa diventò davvero un animale selvatico e pericoloso. Morse e scavò con un basso verso gutturale, e Isabela si trovò nella stessa situazione di Petrice, troppo sconvolta per riuscire a dire qualcosa, figuriamoci farlo.

Con un ultimo grugnito poderoso Merrill gettò indietro la testa e tra i denti rimase una striscia di carne; la sputò, morse di nuovo e Varnell cadde in ginocchio. Avrebbe pianto se avesse avuto ancora gli occhi.

Questa volta non fu solo muscolo quello che si lacerò nella stretta delle mandibole; lo scrollone del capo liberò uno zampillo denso e vivido che lambì i piedi di Isabela. Non provò neanche a spostarsi, rapita dalla visione dell'uomo che crollava in avanti nel proprio stesso sangue; il lamento inarticolato si trasformò in un gorgoglio e poi tacque.

Non voleva guardarlo: di spettacoli orribili ne aveva visti anche troppi durante la sua vita, ma quell'uomo dalle orbite vuote, con le guance imbrattate di sangue e di qualcosa di gelatinoso, con la bocca contratta in un ultimo grido mai pronunciato e con mezzo collo masticato era troppo anche per i suoi gusti.

Merrill si passò un braccio sul viso, spalmando il sangue sulle palle candida. Era di nuovo lei quando si rialzò e levò lo sguardo su Isabela, occhi grandi e sconvolti, capelli incollati alla fronte.

Petrice ansimava piano lì in fondo.

"Stai bene?" Quella vocina dolce era davvero sconvolgente, ora che proveniva da una creatura in grado di sbranare un uomo armato, ma Isabela annuì.

"Sì, direi... direi di sì. Cazzo, Merrill, tu... _cazzo_!"

"Voglio andare via di qui", disse piano. "Voglio andare via".

"Anche io, fiorellino, ma prima..."

La marea dello shock iniziava a ritrarsi e il lamento sommesso di Petrice le penetrò di nuovo nella testa. Isabela tirò su col naso.

"Non occorre che tu guardi, ma non credo ti impressioni facilmente", mormorò.

“No, il sangue va bene”.

Si voltò lenta verso Petrice e la guardò dal centro della stanza. I capelli biondi erano ritti sulla testa, gli occhi allucinati e la bocca scossa da un tremito incontrollabile; piangeva e le colava il naso, la bella veste azzurra fradicia di sangue fino alle ginocchia.

Di nuovo quella calma innaturale si impossessò della mente di Isabela. Si mosse come in sogno, un lento passo dietro l'altro fino a raggiungere il letto.

"Shhht, perché piangi?" chiese. Lasciò cadere un coltello e posò la mano sulla guancia di Petrice, quasi cullandole il viso nel palmo; la pelle era rovente, in rilievo dove i graffi si stavano gonfiando.

Non ottenne una risposta e non che le servisse, in realtà. Fece scivolare le dita lungo la linea della mandibola e le posò sulla bocca aperta e umida.

"Hai paura?"

Petrice riuscì ad annuire frenetica singhiozzandole contro i polpastrelli.

"Non dovresti. Non ci vorrà molto", e con un unico movimento deciso tirò indietro il braccio armato e lo affondò in profondità. La pelle del ventre cedette sotto alla punta e si schiuse, e Isabela non si fermò. Tenne ferma Petrice stringendole il mento nella mano e strattonò verso l'alto, un gesto brutale che le fece dolere la spalla e che si fermò solo quando la lama incontrò la punta dello sterno.

L'odore del sangue e delle viscere si sparse per la camera da letto e Petrice smise di singhiozzare. Sgranò ancora di più gli occhi e cercò di reggersi la massa pallida e rosata che scivolava fuori dalla ferita, un grumo di sangue e intestini che le scivolava tra le dita.

"O forse no. Personalmente spero ti ci vorrà un bel po' a morire", sibilò mentre Petrice si afflosciava contro il letto. "Che tu sia maledetta!"

Le sputò in faccia e si prese un lungo momento per guardarla diventare sempre più pallida e boccheggiante, con il fetore della fine che si faceva più denso.

Chi aveva detto che la vendetta non dava soddisfazioni doveva aver poca esperienza nell'ambito. Si leccò le labbra e si voltò verso Merrill.

No, non si era impressionata: era ferma e coi pugni stretti, pronta ad agire di nuovo ma con lo sguardo saldo.

"Vieni, ce ne andiamo", le disse con una lieve incertezza nel tono. Tese la mano e Merrill la strinse, lasciandosi condurre via.

 

 

 

Veder comparire Isabela alla porta del ludus, quella notte, era qualcosa che non si era aspettato. Non che gli dispiacesse, anche se quel vago senso di tepore dalle parti dello stomaco che provava ogni volta che gli sorrideva era qualcosa su cui preferiva non soffermarsi troppo per paura di fare la figura dell'idiota.

I lividi non facevano più male e aveva ripreso a respirare normalmente, ma era comunque abbastanza sollevato di non dover combattere per quel branco di porci. Anche così, nella quiete stantia della sua cella, con l'unica compagnia del vino, gli sembrava di sentire una voce che lo chiamava.

_Il mio piccolo lupo. Il mio schiavo con gli occhi arrabbiati e i fianchi stretti, con i suoi ricami nella carne. Quanto tempo ci vorrà perché ti ricordi che sono quassù e che vuoi venire da me?_

Non era bastato berci sopra per cacciare quel richiamo. Danarius era lì e una parte della sua anima, quella rotta, quella che detestava dal profondo gli urlava di raggiungerlo, lo spingeva a camminare avanti e indietro per gli alloggi come un animale in gabbia.

Ma non era stato il lanista a venire da lui. Il tramestio frenetico in corridoio poteva essere frutto solo di un'emergenza per la festa - poco vino, troppo vino, qualcuno che faceva i capricci. Si strozzassero tutti.

E invece oltre la porta di metallo si era profilato il viso scuro di Isabela, gli occhi bassi e qualcosa stretto tra i denti. Fenris si era trovato a sorridere, un gesto inconsueto che gli faceva formicolare le guance, si era appoggiato al muro con le braccia incrociate.

"Ehi. Uh - ciao, Bela", aveva azzardato, subito desiderando schiaffeggiarsi perché sì, stava davvero facendo la figura dell'idiota. Non aveva ricevuto alcuna risposta, ma nel vederla inginocchiarsi davanti alla serratura e sfilare tra i denti un pezzo di metallo con la punta uncinata aveva lasciato perdere il risentimento.

Non che ci volesse molto a capire quello che stava succedendo, ma Fenris, il sorriso congelato sulle labbra, aveva finito col chiederlo comunque.

"Isabela? Cosa stai facendo? Giusto per sapere..."

"Anders è un pazzo e vuole far fuori la domina e tutti i suoi ospiti. Ho bisogno di gente armata se vogliamo vedere l'alba ancora vivi".

"Ah, capisco. E... no, aspetta, _cosa_?"

La serratura aveva emesso uno scatto gracchiante e la porta si era spalancata. Isabela si era alzata e lo aveva guardato a lungo, senza osare toccarlo.

"Li uccidiamo tutti oppure loro ammazzano noi. Non sto scherzando e non posso spiegarti più di così, Fenris, ma..."

Le aveva afferrato un braccio e si era fermato prima di scrollarla, anche se ne aveva una gran voglia. La testa aveva iniziato a girarli forte mentre quelle parole assumevano un significato dentro di lui.

"Sei seria?"

"Serissima. Potremmo salutare un nuovo giorno morti o liberi, ma mi serve il tuo..."  
L'aveva spinta via, il bisogno di agire più impellente del dubbio, della paura, delle maledizioni senza suono che aveva rivolto ad Anders e alla sua follia.

"Avviso gli altri, tu mettiti in salvo".

"Non credo eviterò la battaglia, ma sei molto dolce", e le labbra morbide si erano stese in un sorriso incerto, diverso dal sarcasmo che in genere le animava il viso.

Era assurdo, semplicemente delirante, ma era anche qualcos'altro: una possibilità.

Come Anders avesse potuto combinare qualcosa del genere era oltre la sua capacità di comprensione e per fortuna non spettava a lui preoccuparsene. Il ludus, dal primo all'ultimo dei gladiatori senza infamia e senza lode che non riuscivano a splendere nella luce gettata dai compagni più famosi, si era piegato all'ordine del capobranco. Fenris aveva richiamato ognuno dei confratelli e prima ancora di poter armare tutti la profezia di Isabela si era avverata.

Come fosse arrivato nel cortile quando le guardie erano sciamate tra le celle, armate fino ai denti e corazzate, era un mistero. Lo spadone aveva fatto strada, fendendo cuoio e ossa e cuori, e presto la foschia rossa della caccia gli era scesa sugli occhi.

Non uomo, neanche schiavo o gladiatore. Solo una macchina per uccidere.

Senza quasi vedere il massacro che si lasciava alle spalle Fenris era arrivato al cortile e una realtà costruita in vent'anni di catene e obbedienza franò.

La rabbia contro Anders, lo stupore nel comprendere la vastità del suo piano e la confusione, la sfida che Hawke gli aveva sputato in faccia - un unico turbine di ombre nella testa.

Per quanto avesse provato ad aggrapparsi al rancore e al buon senso era stata la voce di Hawke a fare breccia.

Danarius. Prigioniero, pronto alla fuga ma ancora alla sua portata.

Per qualche istante aveva seguito Orsino che lo incitava a salire dal ludus e a cercare di mettere al sicuro almeno gli ospiti disarmati, ma il caos lo aveva ingoiato prima ancora che avesse raggiunto il livello superiore.

Si ritrovò solo, in piedi sotto a uno dei colonnati e con il cuore che gli sfarfallava nel petto. Immobile al centro del frastuono di urla e gemiti che scuoteva la casa, al centro del mondo che continuava a girare senza di lui.

Quante persone aveva già ucciso quella notte? Troppe e non abbastanza, e la vita altrui aveva smesso di avere importanza da troppi anni perché ci pensasse. Non aveva ancora finito.

Chiuse gli occhi e cercò il centro di se stesso - doveva esserci qualcosa del genere, no? Un punto in cui era nascosto ciò che era veramente, sepolto sotto una vita di abusi e morte. _Doveva_ esistere.

Trovò solo buio e confusione. Si riscosse con riflessi da felino quando qualcosa si schiantò a poca distanza da lui, un suono metallico che lo fece mettere in guardia.

Qualcosa di strisciante e subdolo gli si stava avvolgendo attorno al cuore, ma la pura sorpresa di ciò che vide bastò a regalargli un ultimo attimo prima di ripiombare nelle sue tenebre.

"Aveline! Per il cazzo del Creatore, vieni con me, non..."

Varric cercò di aggrapparsi al braccio della schiava e balzò indietro quando una gomitata gli mancò di poco il naso schiacciato. Era sporco di sangue sullo zigomo e armato, ma era Aveline quella che stava combattendo. E pure bene, cosa di cui Fenris si meravigliò.

Dove avesse recuperato una spada e, ancor di più, dove avesse imparato a usarla era un mistero a cui non aveva modo di trovare risposta, eppure eccola lì, alta e robusta, che respingeva gli attacchi di una guardia sconvolta come se non facesse altro che brandire una spada tutti i giorni.

Il pensiero gli attraversò la mente come una scossa.

Non sapeva niente di lei. Non sapeva niente di Isabela a parte gli sprazzi che era riuscito a intuire, poco di Varric e di Hawke e niente di Anders.

Si aggrappò all'odio che cercava di provare per non lasciar spazio alla speranza di un nuovo sole e si perse il colpo di grazia con cui Aveline spinse via l'avversario, immobile sulla schiena.

"Non mi farò evacuare come se non sapessi difendermi!"

"E dove avresti... no, questa è una storia per un altro momento. Ora vuoi degnarti di venire con me o no?"

Ed erano spariti dalla sua vista.

Fenris non riuscì a muoversi e cercò di respirare.

_Io sono qualcosa. Sono_ qualcuno _, devo solo trovare quella scintilla. Ce l'hanno tutti, perché io no?_

E all'improvviso capì.

Nel delirio che lo circondava Fenris era solo, completamente solo e non aveva idea di cosa fare.

Quand'era stata l'ultima volta che aveva preso una decisione? Che aveva scelto?

Chiuse forte gli occhi e scrollò la testa. Una mano avvolta nel guanto di metallo si premette sulla fronte mentre il cuore iniziava a battere più in fretta, sussulti sconnessi nel petto.

Davanti a lui dovevano esserci delle possibilità - cercare Hawke e aiutarlo, recuperare Orsino e avere qualcuno che lo guidasse, andare a rompere un paio di ossa ad Anders - e invece si sentiva svuotato di tutto.

_Cosa sono?_

Le parole caddero nel vuoto e gli sprofondarono dentro. Tutta la rabbia e la violenza che avevano sorretto la sua esistenza si trasformarono in disperazione. Fenris aveva di nuovo sette anni ed era solo, smarrito, le mani di colpo deboli e le spalle che si incurvavano a difendersi dal mondo.

In quel gorgo di nulla che gli si stava allargando dentro - nulla, ecco ciò che era, solo creta nelle mani di qualcuno che doveva plasmarlo - una voce vibrò fino alle ossa.

_Io lo so cosa sei. Io ricordo da dove vieni e qual è il tuo nome, lupacchiotto. Sei mio e non vuoi essere nient'altro perché io sono l'unico che può rispondere a questa domanda._

Danarius, quel cancro che gli era cresciuto dentro ed era diventato parte del suo stesso spirito. Era un canto che forse esisteva solo nella sua mente ma lo chiamava, lo aveva chiamato sopra al vino che aveva cercato di trangugiare per chiuder fuori la consapevolezza che il suo padrone era lì.

Meredith poteva averlo messo in un ludus e poteva vantarne la proprietà, ma Danarius lo possedeva. Sarebbe stato così per sempre.

Si stava muovendo. Gli occhi socchiusi, la spada trascinata al fianco e la certezza che andava oltre la percezione e la coscienza di avere una meta.

Le urla attorno a lui e l'odore di sangue arrivavano da molto lontano e non avevano importanza. Nel nulla che era la sua anima c'era in effetti qualcosa che si divincolava e gridava - una piccola creatura arrabbiata e ferita, troppo debole per sopravvivere a quella notte - ma era così facile ignorarla ora che quella melodia remota lo attirava sicura.

_Non puoi esistere senza di me, Fenris._

I piedi nudi non sentivano più il freddo del marmo sotto le piante, la patina scivolosa di sangue che li faceva sdrucciolare. Era così rilassante sapere di avere un posto dove andare, una risposta a una domanda - _cosa devo fare?_

Un ordine. E lui avrebbe solo dovuto obbedire. Era ciò che faceva meglio dopo tutto, no?

La punta della spada strisciava sul marmo con un suono straziato e lacerante. Fenris attraversò un cortile che una volta doveva aver ospitato delle piante, ora ridotte a un groviglio di sterpi contorti, e scivolò lento come un fantasma verso il cancello principale.

Un vago sorriso gli sfiorava le labbra e il passato tornò attuale.

Era ancora un ragazzino con le cicatrici fresche e quello stesso panico da incertezza che lo aveva schiaffeggiato poco prima. Era di nuovo in mezzo agli stranieri che lo avevano accolto e curato, che avevano riso con lui e si erano fidati.

E Danarius era ancora lì di fronte a lui, una mano tesa e l'espressione sicura.

Lui _sapeva_.

O forse no. Forse non era il tempo che si contorceva come un serpente e strisciava su sentieri già tracciati. Danarius era davvero di fronte a lui ma era pallido, le mani aggrappate alle sbarre chiuse dietro di lui, una singola guardia che si reggeva a stento, appoggiata alla spada che scivolava via sul selciato. Occhi neri, completamente neri, lucidi per il veleno.

Fenris si fermò sotto il cielo nero e punteggiato di un'infinità di stelle; l'aria era fredda sulla sua pelle nuda ma anche il gelo era una sensazione remota. Sarebbe rabbrividito solo quando il suo padrone glielo avesse comandato. Andava tutto bene.

Poi gli occhi si adattarono all'oscurità e lo vide meglio. Danarius era paralizzato, dita contorte come artigli contro il metallo, uno schizzo rosso sulla tunica elegante.

La piccola voce debole gridò invano dal fondo dell'anima.

"Ah! Lupacchiotto... Fenris, ragazzo mio, eccoti! Apri questo cancello e ce ne andiamo di qui, eh?"

"Sì, dominus", una risposta automatica, un suono così familiare e confortante che avrebbe potuto farlo piangere. Anni senza poterlo dire e ora...

Lo stomaco gli si strinse per la nausea ma si era già mosso. Aveva lasciato cadere la spada e aveva raggiunto il cancello - era chiuso a chiave. Uno strattone ai battenti non produsse alcun risultato se non fargli chiedere chi mai potesse aver avuto la malsana idea di sigillarli lì dentro.

Un altro colpo alle sbarre e Fenris ringhiò piano.

Non così. Non sarebbe servito a niente; le mura erano troppo alte per scalarle, anche se...

La mano di Danarius salì incerta ad accarezzargli i capelli, un contatto fatto di delizia e repulsione.

Più di repulsione in quel momento: l'incanto allucinato che lo aveva condotto fino a lì iniziava a svanire.

Non abbastanza in fretta. Con uno scrollone cercò di allontanare la vena di disagio che gli scorreva dentro mentre le dita del suo padrone gli scivolavano lungo la nuca.

"Non avrei mai dovuto regalarti a Meredith. Sei troppo speciale, troppo prezioso... ma ora saremo di nuovo assieme, eh? Fenris, il mio Fenris, il mio Leto..."

_Leto_.

Quattro lettere, una vita di ricordi chiusi in un suono che non era neanche un nome, che era giusto un sospiro. Fenris si bloccò e lasciò ricadere le braccia, e con quel gesto la carezza di Danarius si interruppe.

"Come mi hai chiamato?" chiese piano in una voce profonda e sommessa che stentò a riconoscersi.

"Col tuo nome. Leto, ti chiami così, no? Ma per te ho scelto Fenris, perché..."

Sbirciò di lato sotto il ciuffo candido.

Non era debole quella voce dentro di lui e non era neanche una voce. Era la sua coscienza e ora stava gridando, lo stava lacerando dentro.

Leto. Leto era stato un bambino di sette anni con la pancia gonfia per la fame e gli occhi più grandi del viso. Leto aveva avuto dieci anni quando aveva scoperto per la prima volta cosa il corpo del suo padrone potesse fargli - dolore e umiliazione che tornavano a risuonargli nel cuore. Leto aveva smesso di essere Leto a diciassette anni sotto la lama crudele che gli incideva riccioli di sofferenza nella pelle e nell'anima. Era diventato Fenris, e Fenris aveva ucciso chi lo aveva chiamato amico e chiunque altro Danarius gli chiedesse di distruggere. Fenris era stato ceduto e la catena si era solo allungata - abbastanza da spezzarsi?

"Leto", ripeté coprendo il balbettio mellifluo d Danarius.

Non faceva suonare niente quel nome.

_Io non sono Leto._

Un nuovo ludus, la rabbia che si era sfumata di timidezza e persino di fiducia. Di amicizia. Ci era voluto uno schiavo pericoloso per sé e per il mondo per interrompere il circolo dei padroni e per quanto si sforzasse non era solo rancore quello che provava per Anders. Se lo aveva fatto per amore di Hawke o solo per vendetta chi era lui per biasimarlo?  
_Io non ho mai avuto quel coraggio._

"Sì, Leto, il mio campione, il mio protetto - portami via da questo posto e sarai libero, piccolo lupo, sarai..."

_Libero_. Fu troppo.

Fenris gli afferrò la gola nel pugno di metallo e lo sollevò come se non pesasse nulla.

"Come l'altra volta, quando mi hai fatto questi", e indicò con la testa i segni pallidi che gli si intrecciavano sul corpo. "Hai mentito".

"O-Ora no! Te lo giuro! Te lo giuro!"

Strinse un po' di più per darsi la forza di sopportare la lotta che continuava a imperversare dentro di lui. Non era chiassosa come quella che squassava il ludus ma non si sarebbe lasciata dietro meno sangue. Da un lato l'abitudine, il condizionamento che voleva solo obbedire e cadere in ginocchio nella certezza delle sue catene, dall'altro quella voce che gli urlava di stringere le dita e affondarle nella trachea dell'oppressore.

"Mettimi giù, Fenris! Te lo ordino!"  
Quasi obbedì. Quel tono, per quanto soffocato dalla stretta della mano, pizzicava una corda in profondità e la faceva suonare in una melodia conosciuta e rassicurante.

"Schiavo, _te lo ordino_ ", ripeté Danarius.

La melodia si infranse. Fenris alzò lo sguardo e fissò Danarius negli occhi; la barba grigia e ordinata che gli premeva contro il dorso della mano, le dita adunche che cercavano di liberarsi dal pugno stretto attorno a lui, il naso aquilino - gli occhi. Schegge di vetro in cui non si agitava niente di umano, nulla di simile alla compassione.

Fenris sentì la propria gola vibrare di un ringhio profondo.

"Tu non sei il mio padrone", sussurrò. "Tu non sei niente".

Eccolo, quel centro del suo essere che aveva cercato invano. Danarius non era nulla se non un tiranno incapace di provare qualcosa per il prossimo. Era il nemico, era menzogna e tradimento e tortura, nulla più. Un uomo in grado di fare a un suo simile ciò che Fenris aveva patito non si meritava l'appellativo di persona.

Lo trasse in avanti e lo guardò da vicino, tanto da sentirne il respiro sulle labbra, l'odore del sudore che filtrava da sotto il profumo costoso.

" _Tu non sei più il mio padrone_ ", ripeté più forte. Quel suono andò a sostituire il bisbiglio ipnotico della schiavitù e gli fece raddrizzare la testa.

Fu semplice e non dovette neanche prendere consapevolmente quella decisione. Il collo di Danarius era sottile nel suo pugno e quella nuova consapevolezza gli fece contrarre i muscoli. Le punte di metallo del guanto affondarono nella carne con uno scricchiolio umido e strinsero. Forte, a fondo, attraverso la trachea che collassava in un sibilo d'aria e fino alle vertebre, schegge spinose che avrebbe potuto fracassare.

Era rapito. Fenris sentì la morte di Danarius passargli nel sangue. Lo guardò negli occhi che si ribaltavano all'indietro e una scossa di sensazioni gli corse in ogni cicatrice ricamata nella pelle.

Il corpo del padrone era ancora sollevato da terra, un fantoccio di paglia che si contorceva senza senso, con la gola ridotta a una poltiglia rossa e lucida nella sua mano e le braccia che sussultavano rigide sui fianchi. Fenris si bevve l’improvvisa onda emotiva che lo lasciò senza fiato - Danarius era morto.

Lui era libero. Non dalle catene ma dal fantasma del suo padrone, del suo unico padrone. Aveva scelto e aveva agito, e ora dentro di lui c'era pace. Un solo, prezioso istante di pace prima di tornare a uccidere per poter sopravvivere.

Schiuse piano le dita e con un suono appiccicoso le sfilò dalla gola di Danarius. Il cadavere cadde a terra con un tonfo e la guardia, inutile mentre rantolava a terra, smise di lamentarsi. Forse era morta.

_Non sono più uno schiavo_. Il pensiero era folle e perfetto, e per un attimo sentì di poter capire Anders.

Era Fenris. Un nome che non aveva scelto e che gli era stato dato dall'uomo che si scioglieva in un torrente di sangue ai suoi piedi. Un nome che aveva significato morte e schiena piegata e obbedienza cieca - un nome da lupo.

Ora era suo. Lo reclamava, se ne appropriava e la voce che continuava a incitarlo in fondo al suo cuore latrò la sua approvazione.

_Io scelgo di essere Fenris, di combattere ancora una volta e di stare al fianco di Hawke. Scelgo di versare il sangue per gli amici e per la libertà. Io_ scelgo _._

Guardò verso il ludus in preda a un capogiro eccitato e vide le finestre ammiccare per mille torce.

Sarebbe morto quella notte ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

E non sarebbe morto da solo.

Raccolse la spada e corse via, leggero come non era mai stato.

 

  

 

Anders aveva ragione. Quel progetto completamente folle di avvelenare il banchetto di Meredith stava funzionando, e mentre Hawke si aggirava per la villa ridotta a un panorama macabro di sangue e grida i tasselli andavano al loro posto.

Chi non stava cedendo agli effetti del veleno e si ostinava a combattere soccombeva alla furia incontrollata del ludus; contò una mezza dozzina di soldati riversi a terra, poco meno che sventrati, e almeno il doppio di semplici ospiti che si contorcevano negli spasmi dell’agonia o gorgogliavano per le ferite inferte dalla follia dei gladiatori.

Grace giaceva a faccia in su, gli occhi due pozze nere e vacue in cui si riflettevano le torce accese; qualcuno le aveva staccato un braccio di netto e i monconi d’osso spiccavano bianchi nel lago scarlatto che le si era sparso attorno. Hawke rallentò di fronte a quello spettacolo e cercò di trovare, da qualche parte dentro di sé, l’umanità per provare dolore o ingiustizia.

Non c’era più nulla, solo il ricordo di quella voce stridula che gli chiedeva di uccidere Varric, il viso delicato che si imbronciava perché non poteva esercitare la pretesa di una padrona su uno schiavo dopo il suo primo combattimento. Grace era morta e lui aveva già troppe persone da piangere per sprecare il proprio lutto per una bestia del genere. Le voltò le spalle, le spade stritolate nei palmi sudati, e si rimise a cercare quello che era il suo unico, vero obiettivo quella notte.

A ogni passo che faceva, immerso fino al collo nella paura e in un’eccitazione di cui non andava per nulla fiero, qualcosa si faceva più profondo e definito dentro di lui.

Anders aveva davvero ragione, e non solo nel suo piano suicida. Aveva ragione a preferire la rivolta alla schiavitù, la morte alle catene – e che il Creatore fosse dannato, Hawke era determinato a portarsi dietro quanta più gente possibile, quella notte. Doveva odiarlo e ci stava provando, quel risentimento da fiducia tradita che aveva il sapore dell’ultima traccia di ragione dentro di lui, ma più percorreva le stanze imbrattate di sangue e più una seconda voce si aggiungeva a quella che piangeva per le menzogne che gli aveva detto.

_Lo ha fatto per proteggermi. È stato stupido e costerà la vita a tanti innocenti, ma gli ospiti di Meredith non lo sono, e schiavi e gladiatori erano già morti, dovevano solo aspettare che la fine arrivasse davvero. Ha avuto il coraggio di far tremare un ludus da solo per non scaricare il fardello sulle spalle di nessun altro._

Mentre superava l’ennesimo cortile infestato di corpi – quanto in fretta era divampata la violenza, tenuta sotto pressione per troppo tempo – si trovò a ringhiare piano.

_E io ti amo, maledetto bastardo, non posso farci niente. Non sono capace di serbarti rancore._

Quello era per qualcun altro, un peso ustionante che gli carbonizzava ogni sensazione positiva. Il semplice pensiero di Alrik fu sufficiente a eclissare il viso sconvolto di Anders e le grida di battaglia che lo circondavano.

_Sto venendo a prenderti._

Si scrollò con uno sbuffo e scacciò in fondo alla mente la preoccupazione per Anders e per gli amici, soffiando sulle braci della vendetta.

Una cacofonia di passi sferraglianti gli venne incontro mentre sfrecciava in uno dei corridoi, libero di cadaveri ma con un alto schizzo rosso sulla parete. Hawke si bloccò e si guardò intorno – mura, una decina di metri di intonaco liscio senza neanche un’alcova in cui nascondersi. Aveva una sola possibilità: combattere. Sbuffò, allargò le gambe e si tese con i denti stretti fissando l’imboccatura del corridoio, pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi nemico si fosse profilato davanti a lui.

Era uno degli uomini di Meredith, con le insegne azzurre – spada e fiamme – chiazzate di rosso e del viola del vino, un uomo tarchiato con la bocca distorta da un grido allucinato.

Tutto così vivido, così definito… la faccia del soldato asimmetrica, la bocca storta, gli occhi rossi e sgranati e quella spada lurida sollevata a mezz’aria in un gesto tanto feroce quanto frenetico. Hawke respirò a fondo e lo aspettò, un tonfo di passi dopo l’altro, un pensiero che si rincorreva nella sua testa.

Potrebbe essere lui uno degli sgherri di Alrik. Quello che ha ucciso tuo padre, che ha stuprato tua sorella.

Ma importava davvero? Erano stati gli ordini di Alrik a causare tutto, e lui non aveva tempo da perdere con i randagi. Voleva il capo branco.

Quando il soldato gli fu addosso fu troppo semplice. Che fine aveva fatto il Garrett Hawke che aveva pianto tra le braccia di Anders dopo aver ucciso Caius, il Macellaio di Ostwick? Si era perso da qualche parte nelle macchinazioni di Meredith, era morto con sua madre e con il peggior inganno che avesse mai sopportato. Ora rimaneva solo il mastino, le due spade che si incrociavano davanti a lui e trovavano la via sulla gola scoperta dell’uomo. Metallo affilato sulla pelle, sulle vene e i tendini che spiccavano nel grido di battaglia demente che gli squassava il petto e che si trasformò in un suono gorgogliante mentre sangue e vita erompevano dal corpo e si andavano a perdere a terra, sulle braccia di Hawke, su quelle mani che non sarebbero mai tornate pulite.

L’uomo franò ai suoi piedi e Hawke ebbe a stento il tempo di tirare indietro le spalle, di ritrovare l’equilibrio, che il trapestio di passi in corsa risuonò di nuovo alle sue spalle. Imbrattato di sangue si voltò di scatto e partì alla carica senza neanche preoccuparsi di chi fosse l’avversario.

Poi Cullen sbucò dalla penombra, e persino in quel momento, con l’eccitazione della morte che gli vibrava dentro, Hawke esitò. Inchiodò e scivolò in avanti mentre Cullen, con i polpacci chiazzati di sangue e la spada ancora nel fodero, si bloccò all’imboccatura del corridoio e alzò le mani.

“No! Hawke, sono io! Sono solo io!”

Il viso noto, con le guance pallide e le labbra sfregiate da un taglio ancora fresco che gli risaliva di fianco al naso, gli entrò nella coscienza con un attimo di ritardo. Hawke si bloccò a metà della spinta che lo avrebbe portato in carica e si immobilizzò a un paio di metri da Cullen, le spade ancora alzate e ogni muscolo contratto.

“Cullen, vattene”, ringhiò piano.

Gli era sembrato giovane e quasi fuori posto nell’ombra tetra di Meredith, ma ora era qualcosa di diverso. Aveva gli occhi sgranati e i capelli arruffati dal sudore e da una chiazza di sangue sulla tempia.

“Perché, Hawke? Perché adesso?” chiese tenendo i palmi in vista. La voce vibrava di disperazione e panico.

Hawke si guardò intorno e gli si avvicinò, armato ma con le braccia che ricadevano lungo i fianchi.

“Ha esagerato e qualcuno ha deciso di fargliela pagare”, rispose. Cullen si prese il viso tra le mani e scosse la testa, le spalle larghe scosse da qualcosa di simile a un singhiozzo muto.

“Tu?” La voce era attutita dalle mani, rauca.

“Adesso? Adesso anche io, sì. E…”

Era scorretto e sbagliato e no, non era un Garrett Hawke di cui andasse fiero, ma lo fece. Sollevò la spada e appoggiò la punta sotto al mento di Cullen, costringendolo ad alzare la testa.

“Non voglio farti del male ma devo sapere. Dov’è…”

La mano tremante si strinse sulla lama, così forte che un rivolo rosso colò lungo il polso. Cullen guardò Hawke con un brivido e gli occhi lucidi, quasi folli.

“Stai andando a prendere Meredith, vero?”

Era come se fossero soli in quella follia, un solo istante di isolamento dal mondo e dalla battaglia. Hawke rafforzò la presa sull’elsa e no, non avrebbe spinto avanti contro la gola esposta, non si sarebbe macchiato del sangue di quello che riteneva, nonostante tutto, un uomo con una morale. Un uomo che stava cadendo a pezzi insieme alla vita che condotto per tanti anni.

“Spero tu non intenda difenderla, Cullen. La tua vita vale più della sua, molto di più”.

Una goccia di sangue si staccò dal pugno del soldato e cadde a terra; sulle ciglia bionde si stavano affollando lacrime.

“Ho guardato per troppo tempo gli orrori di cui era capace e non ho mai fatto nulla perché avevo prestato un giuramento. E adesso cosa devo fare? Infangare la mia parola o condannarmi – no, non a morte, ma non so se… se me la sento di buttare via la mia anima per…”

“Cullen, Meredith morirà questa sera, ma io sto cercando Alrik. Non attaccherò una donna disarmata, anche se sa il Creatore quanto godrei nel fracassarle la testa”. Cercò di abbassare la spada ma esitò: un movimento troppo brusco rischiava di concludersi con qualche dito amputato. Cullen colse il gesto e abbassò la mano ferita. “Sei qualcosa più che un soldato così come io sono qualcosa più che uno schiavo. Vai via prima che...”

“Non posso! Devo capire, devo…”

“Porta fuori gli schiavi, lontano da questo massacro se vuoi tenerti la coscienza pulita, ma io adesso andrò a prendere Otto Alrik e lo ucciderò. Non credo proprio che la cosa ti farà versare qualche lacrima”.

Rimasero a fissarsi, due uomini più o meno della stessa età, tenuti assieme dalla testardaggine e dalla disperazione; alla fine Cullen si passò la punta della lingua sul labbro spaccato e sembrò afflosciarsi.

“Che il Creatore abbia pietà della mia anima… l’ho visto poco fa, verso la sala dei banchetti. Cercava un modo per…”

Gli bastava. Hawke afferrò entrambe le spade in una mano e con l’altra strinse la nuca di Cullen, battendo la fronte contro la sua.

“Mettiti in salvo, Cullen. Questa non è la tua guerra”, sussurrò. Gli occhi nocciola si strinsero in uno spasmo disperato e Hawke lo spinse indietro, recuperando la spada e usandola per indicarlo.

“Non seguirmi e stai lontano dal ludus. Davvero, non c’è bisogno che tu muoia per qualcosa in cui non credi più”.

Lo superò sfiorandogli la spalla e il cuoio dell’armatura picchiò forte contro la pelle nuda.

Non si voltò a guardarlo, il cuore stretto in un miscuglio orribile di fretta e bisogno, di odio, vendetta e dispiacere per quel ragazzo che in un’altra vita sarebbe potuto essere suo amico e invece era dalla parte sbagliata del campo di battaglia.

Sala da pranzo. Hawke corse a testa bassa per i cortili insanguinati, sfrecciò davanti a una donna sconosciuta che si contorceva debolmente a terra e la ignorò, troppo pieno degli occhi gelidi di Alrik per lasciare spazio alla gentilezza.

Era ancora lì, da qualche parte, plasmata dalle parole di Anders e dalle sue mani che lo accarezzavano, ma la corazza di vendetta che la circondava non cedette. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per odiarsi – _dopo_.

Sapeva che Cullen non stava mentendo e qualcosa dentro di lui gli suggeriva che in quel ragazzo non c’era qualcosa di abbastanza oscuro e contorto da permettergli di ingannarlo in quel momento, ma quando si affacciò allo spazio occupato da triclini deserti, ridicolmente in ordine rispetto al caos nel resto della villa, il cuore gli fece un salto nel petto nel riconoscere una familiare testa calva.

Si bloccò tra due colonne e trattenne il fiato.

Era iniziato tutto lì. Non per lui, forse, che aveva deciso di dare la caccia a quel mostro da quando la spada di uno dei suoi sgherri era affondata nel corpo di suo padre, ma per Anders. La realtà si distorse e davanti agli occhi vide di nuovo quella stessa sala, Danarius che accarezzava Fenris ai suoi piedi e Anders piegato davanti a lui – lentiggini tra le cicatrici sulla schiena, i denti che scavavano nel braccio per non urlare, la profanazione definitiva che aveva fatto saltare il sigillo alla sua rabbia.

Batté le palpebre per scacciare la visione e quando riaprì gli occhi c’era solo Alrik, di spalle, il passo affrettato verso il fondo della sala, verso un’uscita che non gli avrebbe mai permesso di raggiungere, la spada in pugno.

Hawke avanzò e sfregò tra di loro le due lame; il suono metallico rimbombò tra le colonne e Alrik si fermò e raddrizzò la schiena. Quando si voltò a guardare da sopra la spalla gli occhi azzurri sembrarono risplendere di scherno.

“Ma tu guarda, il cane del Ferelden. O il Campione di Kirkwall, come ti chiamano adesso… cos’è, sei venuto a vendicarti?”

“Sapevo che da qualche parte lì sotto doveva esserci una qualità. Te ne rendo atto, Alrik, sei meno stupido di quel che pensassi”.

Con una bassa risata Alrik si voltò a fronteggiarlo; era sudato ma sembrava ancora padrone di se stesso, e il ghigno sotto i baffi grigi parlava di scherno, non della follia del veleno.

“Pensi che servirà a qualcosa, Campione?” Uno sputo, quel titolo pronunciato da quella voce. Hawke sentì ogni pelo del suo corpo sollevarsi in una scossa di aggressività. “Se non ti avessi rivisto nel cortile di addestramento avrei continuato a non ricordarmi di tuo padre e di tua sorella; alla fine per me è stato solo un altro giorno di lavoro come tanti altri”.

“Stai zitto”, ringhiò mentre copriva la distanza che li separava. Alrik sollevò la spada e gliela fece oscillare davanti.

“Altrimenti? Ti metterai a gridare come tua madre quando l’abbiamo portata via _? I miei figli, i miei figli_ … ma ha smesso presto, sai? Quando la sua testa ha fatto quel suono umido, tipo un melone spaccato, ho capito di aver esagerato. Che spreco, ci sarebbe stato ancora qualcosa da…”

“ _Stai zitto_!” Fu un urlo questa volta, l’aria rovente che gli graffiava la gola mentre partiva in corsa, le due lame puntate davanti a sé, i gomiti stretti contro il corpo.

Alrik smise di ridere. Un balzo indietro e parò il primo attacco, la spada più lunga di quelle di Hawke che si inclinava di traverso davanti al busto.

“Lurido… porco”, sibilò Hawke. Abbassò di scatto un braccio e falciò di lato, verso il fianco di Alrik, ma andò a impattare contro la corazza, inutile se non per far contorcere il viso baffuto in una smorfia di dolore.

Si sarebbe voluto bere quella sensazione, indugiare nella consapevolezza di avergli fatto male – di potergliene fare ancora – ma il semplice pensiero gli fece perdere un istante prezioso. Alrik calciò in avanti e prese Hawke su un polpaccio, spedendolo in ginocchio con un ruggito di rabbia.

“Avanti, randagio, cosa aspetti?” Sollevò l’arma e la calò. Hawke non provò neanche ad alzarsi e levò solo le spade, incrociate sopra alla testa. La lama di Alrik si incastrò tra di esse e balzò via in un nuovo assalto. “Non volevi ammazzarmi, mh? Vendicare quei pezzenti della tua famiglia? Accomodati”.

_Devo rimettermi in piedi, cazzo!_

Un altro colpo che scendeva verso di lui, verso la spalla scoperta. Hawke strinse gli occhi e tenne alto un solo braccio, non sufficiente a resistere a lungo alla forza con cui Alrik pressava contro di lui.

La spada libera falciò bassa, un semicerchio d’acciaio che costrinse Alrik a una rapida ritirata e che lasciò ad Hawke il tempo di alzarsi. Questa volta non esitò: mulinò le spade – una verso la testa dell’uomo, l’altra all’altezza del torace, e quest’ultima riuscì a scalfire la corazza.

Non abbastanza.

Alrik stava perdendo un po’ di quella sicurezza ma il disprezzo era ancora ancorato ai lineamenti squadrati.

“Non li hai salvati e tuo padre è morto con la faccia nel letame, tua sorella con il cazzo del mio uomo ancora…”

C’era un limite a tutto. Una persona con in mano delle armi avrebbe sfruttato quel vantaggio per vincere, ma Hawke, all’improvviso, sentì la propria umanità sbriciolarsi come cenere al vento.

Un verso gutturale gli eruppe dalle labbra e caricò in avanti – e non come un guerriero. Testa bassa, schiena curva, Hawke era un animale. Un unico gesto scoordinato gli permise di deviare senza alcuna eleganza l’ultimo fendente di Alrik, e poi non ci fu più nulla tra di loro se non l’impatto dei loro corpi.

L’aria uscì in uno sbuffo dal petto di Alrik e il mondo si inclinò sotto di loro. Caddero a terra, un pesante groviglio di arti e metallo, di odio cieco che aprì le dita di Hawke e gli fece mollare le spade; slanciò di lato il braccio e sradicò l’arma del nemico dal pugno, e poi non vide più nulla.

Non ne aveva bisogno – era tutto lì, il tempo e lo spazio avvinti nell’urto delle nocche sugli zigomi di Alrik, ossa che si rompevano e mani che si spaccavano.

Era iniziata così, con una rissa – prima con Gustav, poi nella sua prima arena: nessuna raffinatezza, solo sopravvivenza. Ora era la vendetta che gli rendeva pesanti i pugni, che gli faceva cavalcare il corpo che si dibatteva sotto di lui, che puntava i talloni per disarcionarlo.

Hawke continuava a gridare e a colpire tutto quello che trovava, denti fracassati e occhi e labbra spaccate e la gola, cartilagine che si piegava sotto la forza delle sue mani e sangue. Quello di Alrik che sprizzava dal naso, da una ferita al sopracciglio, e il suo che colava dalle mani che bruciavano.

Lacrime. Scivolavano dalle ciglia e lungo il naso, oltre la cicatrice rossa che lo solcava, e cadevano limpide su quel che rimaneva del viso di Alrik.

Non si era accorto di stare piangendo e continuò a non accorgersene fino a che quello sotto di lui smise di essere un uomo e si trasformò in qualcosa di simile a un sacco di carne.

Il ruggito del cuore nelle orecchie si acquietò piano piano, insieme al respiro di Alrik, sempre più flebile, e con quell’inizio di quiete Hawke ritrovò se stesso. Arrivò il dolore alle nocche spaccate e in ogni tendine, in ogni muscolo, e arrivò quello peggiore.

Nell’anima.

Hawke si fermò e guardò il grumo di carne sanguinante di fronte a sé; non c’era più nulla di riconoscibile sul volto di Alrik, solo una massa lucida e rossa che sussultava piano. Sotto le sue gambe il torace era scosso da piccoli spasmi.

Scivolò via e un singhiozzo brutale gli arpionò le costole, e poi un altro e un altro ancora, fino a che non rimase a piangere come un ragazzino, le mani ferite gettate in grembo e un vuoto bruciato in fondo al petto.

_Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace di non essere stato abbastanza forte per salvarti, padre, e mi dispiace di non essermi gettato contro gli uomini che ti hanno fatto del male, Bethany. Mi dispiace di non aver tenuto al sicuro Carver, mamma, e di non averti trovata in tempo. Mi dispiace per tutto._

Alrik stava finendo di morire davanti a lui ma era vero. Non era servito a niente – non stava meglio, non sarebbe mai stato integro di nuovo.

Contrasse i pugni, vuoti se non per il sangue e la sofferenza che gli incrinava la carne, e all’improvviso si rese conto di avere bisogno di qualcosa da stringere. Non il cuoio delle impugnature ma pelle liscia e ossa leggere, una cascata tiepida di capelli d’oro e finalmente la sensazione di essere al sicuro.

Tirò su col naso e si passò l’avambraccio sugli occhi, asciugandoli nonostante avesse ancora la gola scossa da spasmi disperati.

Guardò un’ultima volta Alrik e vide il petto corazzato sollevarsi una volta, riabbassarsi, poi alzarsi di nuovo e rimanere fermo. Il suono umido e raschioso si spense e un silenzio irreale calò sulla sala.

Rimettersi in piedi gli costò tutte le energie residue, e non erano molte, dopo la scossa di terrore al pensiero di dover uccidere Varric e dopo lo scontro.

Dopo che il cuore gli si era spezzato – ma forse non importava così tanto.

_Posso guarire. Sono vivo, sono ancora vivo e c’è qualcosa che devo andarmi a prendere. Ora._

Voleva Anders, nonostante tutto, nonostante tutti, e questa volta avrebbe fatto la differenza.

Si voltò verso il colonnato e raddrizzò la schiena, le armi di nuovo in pugno.

Aveva un amore da salvare, e con esso gli amici che aveva imparato a chiamare famiglia.

Quello non glielo avrebbero portato via finché avesse avuto vita.

 

  

 

Non sapeva come fosse accaduto. Era convinto di essere ancora nel cortile, con l’anima che sanguinava e lo sguardo ferito di Hawke infilzato nei pensieri. Era stato così sicuro che fosse tutto finito, che non si sarebbe mosso mai più e sarebbe rimasto ad aspettare la fine in silenzio, appoggiato contro il muro freddo della villa, e invece ora si ritrovava a correre tra le sale in cui si stava ancora consumando il massacro.

_“Probabilmente morirò questa notte, ma ti amo, Anders. Anche se sei un bugiardo e un traditore”._

La gola gli si serrò per l’improvvisa realizzazione che poteva essere vero, che la sua brama di vendetta avrebbe potuto portare alla morte dell’uomo che amava – che lo amava a sua volta, glielo aveva detto nonostante la rabbia e il dolore.

_Non morire, ti prego, non morire – non posso permetterlo e ti troverò, anche se sarà l’ultima cosa che faccio._

Quante volte glielo aveva detto in quei mesi, prima di ogni battaglia, prima dei giochi. Hawke era sempre sopravvissuto ed era tornato da lui, ma adesso?

Il frastuono della battaglia si schiantava a ondate contro le sue orecchie, saliva e calava di intensità a ogni stanza che Anders attraversava, a ogni svolta alla cieca alla ricerca di quei capelli neri e di quella rabbia che lui stesso aveva scatenato.

Quanti morti – nobili di cui non gli importava nulla e soldati della cui agonia poteva solo godere, ma anche gladiatori che non aveva conosciuto se non di sfuggita e che erano solo vittime collaterali.

Cadaveri insanguinati che un angolo della sua mente, quello in cui abitava ancora Karl e che racchiudeva il sapere da guaritore, guardava con occhio clinico, chiedendosi se sarebbero potuti sopravvivere.

Il basso verso sussultante che risuonò da dietro una colonna non lo avrebbe trattenuto se non fosse sembrato così tanto una risata. Anders si voltò di scatto, annichilito da tutta la morte che lo circondava, per notare un paio di gambe secche che si muovevano appena sotto al cadavere di uno degli uomini di Meredith.

Fu un istinto senza nome e senza volto a farlo muovere verso la fonte di quel suono, e quando fu a pochi passi dal soldato si accorse che era morto, con la punta di un coltello che gli sbucava dalla schiena. Sotto di lui, però, c’era qualcuno di ancora vivo.

“Oh, cazzo”, sussurrò inginocchiandosi sul marmo lucido. La risata si fece più forte e gracchiante e Anders afferrò il cadavere per la corazza, ribaltandolo sul lato. La mano del medicus, ancora stretta attorno all’impugnatura del coltello, scivolò via e ricadde di fianco al corpo esile, immobile. Nella barba bianca e spelacchiata si aprì un ghigno a cui mancavano parecchi denti e gli occhi vitrei cercarono quelli di Anders.

“A-Allora, ragazzino, vuoi provare a salvare anche me? Tu e… e le tue piantine puzzolenti e il filo di seta d-da gran signore…”

Anders fece scorrere rapido lo sguardo sul corpo martoriato del vecchio; ora che aveva tolto il peso che la stagnava la ferita che gli apriva il tronco dallo sterno al fianco aveva ripreso a sanguinare copiosamente, un torrente nero sotto le torce che prosciugava il poco colore dalle guance vizze. Con le labbra strette e il cuore pesante gli passò una mano sulla fronte fredda.

“Non posso farci niente”, rispose in un sussurro, e lacrime inattese gli si bloccarono in fondo agli occhi. “Mi dispiace. Credimi”.

Non aveva mai sopportato quel cialtrone che non approvava il suo lavoro e mirava solo a liquidare in fretta quelli che considerava non pazienti ma scocciature, eppure in quel momento gli veniva da piangere.

Il medicus era stato un fastidio, ma nella rivolta del ludus aveva impugnato un’arma. Non era un guerriero ma aveva combattuto e si era portato dietro almeno un soldato.

Senza riflettere gli prese la mano e la strinse; quella del vecchio era debole e gelida, umida di sangue e sudore, ma restituì la pressione delle dita con un brivido.

“Non… non importa. Ho vissuto abbastanza e la mia vita faceva abbastanza schifo da n-non rimpiangere di lasciarla”.

“Mi dispiace”, ripeté Anders, e proprio mentre si rendeva conto di non conoscere neanche il nome di quello che era stato un riluttante compagno sul campo di battaglia il respiro del medicus si fece affrettato. La sete d’aria gli faceva spalancare la bocca e sollevare il petto ossuto in un disperato tentativo di combattere la perdita di sangue, e mentre le labbra perdevano ogni colore Anders sentì la stretta delle dita ossute allentarsi.

Se n’era andato per una guerra che non gli apparteneva, di cui non sapeva nulla e che non gli sarebbe nemmeno interessata. Se n’era andato combattendo lo stesso, e sulla coscienza di Anders si incise una tacca profonda.

Deglutì un grumo bruciante di colpa e inspirò a fondo dal naso.

Rimase a fissare per un istante il viso segnato da rughe profonde che si rilassava nella morte e quegli occhi vuoti, sgranati sul nulla. Un’ultima stretta alla mano magra e si chinò in avanti, chiudendo le palpebre del medicus con qualcosa di simile a una carezza.

Quando si rialzò gli sembrò di essere invecchiato di mille anni. Che fine aveva fatto la bestia di vendetta che lo aveva spinto fin lì? Ne aveva bisogno, voleva quella fiammata che gli faceva sembrare tutto possibile, addirittura inevitabile.

_No, non è questo di cui ho bisogno, ma di Hawke. Di sapere che mi odia, piuttosto, ma che è vivo e libero._

Si scostò i capelli dal viso e prese un profondo, lento respiro. Spalle tese, schiena dritta, cercò un qualsiasi segno della presenza di Hawke. Mentre ricominciava a frugare ogni meandro della casa fu quasi sollevato di non trovarne, perché davanti a lui c’erano solo cadaveri.

Fu il caso a muoverlo, il destino o forse uno stimolo più ancestrale dei sensi; dal coro di urla sempre più sommesse emerse una voce che conosceva e che gli affossò il cuore.

In punta di piedi superò il corpo di una donna con la veste lacerata e gli occhi ribaltati all’indietro, immobile contro il muro, e si inoltrò nel corridoio buio che conduceva agli alloggi della domina.

Solo la porta della camera da letto era ancora illuminata, e da lì la voce di Orsino arrivava, tesa e sconvolta.

“Devi andartene subito!”  
“Ti ho chiesto dov’è Petrice, schiavo, rispondimi!”

Anders avanzò in punta di piedi fino a fermarsi contro lo stipite della porta, seminascosto nell’ombra.

Orsino gli dava le spalle, i capelli grigi scompigliati e la spada tenuta bassa lungo il fianco. Tutto in lui – dalla tensione nelle braccia alla voce che tremava fino a profilo esangue della mandibola che intravedeva sopra all’armatura – trasudava urgenza e paura.

“Meredith, ti prego – ti prego, ascoltami! Devi andartene di qui, vieni con me!”

“Rispondimi!”

Orsino sollevò una mano e afferrò il polso di Meredith, spingendola indietro contro la scrivania alle sue spalle. La voce si ridusse a un sussurro frenetico.

“Mi vuoi stare a sentire? Lo so che ormai per te sono solo un altro schiavo e ho smesso di piangere su ciò che eravamo da troppo tempo per ricordarmi di quando non mi disprezzavi, ma quanti anni abbiamo condiviso? Venti?” La scrollò e la attirò contro di sé. “Mettiti in salvo!”

Meredith gettò indietro la testa e scoprì i denti.

“Lasciami andare subito, Orsino”.

“Non voglio che tu muoia!”

“E io voglio che tu trovi Petrice e la porti fuori di qui! Obbediscimi!”

Un altro scossone e Anders vide il profilo nobile del doctore contrarsi in una sofferenza senza speranza, un’ombra che grondava qualcosa di orrendamente diverso dall’odio che gli passò tra le cicatrici e si spense quando raggiunse gli occhi. Si strinsero, una lama verde che affondava nel viso della domina.

“Qui non sei tu a dare gli ordini. Fa’ come ti ho detto oppure…”

Accadde così in fretta che Anders non riuscì neanche a soffocare il respiro trattenuto. La mano di Meredith scivolò sulla scrivania e afferrò qualcosa, e con uno scatto del pugno Orsino si piegò in avanti contro di lei.

“Io non prendo ordini da nessuno”, ringhiò la domina all’orecchio del doctore. Quando tirò indietro il braccio il corpo snello e atletico davanti a lei si afflosciò. Orsino mosse un passo indietro e lasciò cadere la spada, e solo allora Anders capì. La mano pallida e callosa si strinse contro il ventre e gocce rosse caddero tra le dita.

Il coltello nel pugno di Meredith grondava sangue.

L’urlo gli eruppe dalla gola prima che potesse controllarsi. Anders corse via dal proprio nascondiglio e verso il centro della stanza, dove Orsino barcollava sui piedi e cadeva, appoggiando un ginocchio a terra.

Il tempo rallentò e gli regalò un’immagine del viso cesellato della domina, candido sotto le torce, i capelli biondi che le si srotolavano in onde sulla spalla di porcellana chiazzata di sangue. Era bella, Meredith, con il naso dritto e le labbra morbide socchiuse per qualcosa di simile alla sorpresa mentre lo guardava correre verso di lei.

Scivolò sulle ginocchia e prese Orsino tra le braccia prima che cadesse, e il viso del doctore si ribaltò indietro, gli occhi fissi nei suoi.

“Guarda… guarda cosa hai fatto…”

C’era una linea di sangue a bordare le labbra sempre più pallide e un oceano di risentimento in fondo allo sguardo, ma la mano dura che salì ad afferrargli il polso tremava.

Anders ansimava piano; scosse la testa e si morse la lingua fino a sentire la scossa di dolore e un tenue sapore dolce e metallico in fondo alla bocca.

La sua stessa voce lo stupì, quieta e fredda.

“Ho le mani sporche di tutte queste morti, ma sono poche quelle che… che rimpiango”, disse piano. Meredith emise un basso ringhio gutturale che voleva essere una risata.

“Non uscirai vivo da qui, schiavo. Io non lo permetterò!”

Fu un movimento ai margini del suo campo visivo e Anders, ancora agganciato dall’espressione stravolta di Orsino, non se ne accorse coscientemente. Non fu lui a sollevare una mano in uno scatto furioso e non fu lui ad afferrare il pugno di Meredith.

Il mondo brillò di luce azzurra e la vendetta prese il sopravvento. Quell’animale nutrito di soprusi e dolore spiegò ali fatte di violenza e ruggì forte, e Anders non capì come fosse possibile quello scatto fulmineo con cui si voltò e afferrò nel pugno la mano sottile della donna, ma stava accadendo. Si ritrovò in piedi sopra a Orsino e torreggiava su Meredith, il pugnale ancora brandito che scintillava tra di loro.

Lentamente, senza alcuna fretta, la vendetta gli fece contrarre i muscoli e gli sussurrò di afferrare la spalla della domina con la mano libera. La pelle era calda sotto i polpastrelli, morbida, e il braccio armato oppose resistenza quando lo piegò verso l’alto.

La creatura ruggiva e si saziava del terrore negli occhi azzurri di Meredith, del respiro affrettato e lieve che le sfuggiva tra i denti serrati. L’orgoglio cocciuto non lasciò quel viso elegante mentre Anders le inclinava il polso contro la gola, appoggiando la punta sulla fossetta tra le clavicole.

Avrebbe dovuto provare qualcosa ma c’era solo la vendetta, il bisogno di finire ciò che aveva cominciato una volta per tutte.

Il sottile pugnale affondò piano, strappando a Meredith solo una specie di squittio, un verso così poco nobile che Anders avrebbe riso se ci fosse stato in lui qualcosa di abbastanza lucido da permetterglielo. La bestia che era nata dall’amore sfregiato e dal desiderio di libertà a qualsiasi costo gli invadeva la coscienza e gli guidava le mani – dita che affondavano nella spalla nuda, dita che stringevano le ossa delicate e premevano in avanti.

La guardò negli occhi mentre la uccideva, facendo scivolare un pollice dopo l’altro di acciaio macchiato del sangue di Orsino nella gola nuda e ansimando per qualcosa di troppo affine al piacere fisico. Gli occhi azzurri diventarono grandi e lucidi, una cascata scarlatta sgorgò dalle labbra socchiuse e scese, densa e viscida, lungo il mento e fino al pugno di Anders che continuava a premere contro il collo che pulsava sangue sempre più piano.

La guardò e non trovò niente dentro di sé se non quel ringhio bestiale, e continuò ad aggrapparsi al corpo che si faceva molle contro di lui fino a che le palpebre di Meredith si abbassarono fremendo sulle guance esangui.

Solo allora la vendetta si acquietò e Anders tornò se stesso. Il respiro trattenuto diventò un gemito e lasciò andare la domina, spingendola via contro il tavolo e vacillando all’indietro, inorridito.

Il corpo gli si accartocciò ai piedi e cadde il silenzio, rotto solo dagli ansiti spezzati di Orsino.

Cos’era quella strana forma vestita di rosso e di sangue che si raffreddava ai suoi piedi? La sua carnefice, colpevole di avergli strappato di dosso tutto quello che di buono c’era stato dentro di lui, una belva in forma umana che per anni aveva giocato con le vite di chi considerava solo una sua proprietà? Oppure semplicemente una donna arida e sbagliata in un mondo ancora più sbagliato a cui si era piegata rinunciando alla propria umanità?

Un conato di vomito gli stritolò il petto e dovette voltarsi, una mano imbrattata e rovente premuta sulla bocca.

Ecco fatto. La vendetta era soddisfatta e volò via, abbandonandolo alle conseguenze delle sue azioni.

“A-Anders…”

Fu il tenue richiamo di Orsino a tenerlo aggrappato alla realtà, a risvegliare il guaritore gentile che piangeva dentro di lui. Crollò in ginocchio al suo fianco e gli sollevò la testa, cullandola in grembo. Se ne stava andando in fretta, le mani che cercavano le sue leggere e disperate.

“Non volevo che finisse così. Non per te”, gli sussurrò scuotendo la testa.

“Hai avuto quello… quello che volevi”. Strano come non ci fosse rancore nel tono; le labbra sottili si incurvarono in una specie di sorriso sfinito.

_Quello che volevo. No, non ancora – non era vendetta quella che cercavo, anche se era più facile pensare che fosse così. Io voglio la libertà. Voglio quell’amore che hanno cercato di portarci via._

Chiuse gli occhi e contrasse le mandibole attorno a quelle parole, e Orsino, ormai a cavallo dell’oblio, le percepì.

“Lui è ancora vivo. Lo so. Vallo a prendere e portalo via… e cerca di tenerlo al sicuro”.

Lui. _Hawke_.

Orsino gli strinse il polso e scosse la testa.

“Qualche volta l’amore vince davvero. Provateci almeno voi due”. Lasciò ricadere un braccio e indicò tremando la spada. Anders esitò un attimo alla ricerca di una speranza, della possibilità di salvarlo, ma era già andato oltre; soffocò un singhiozzo e gli porse l’arma, chiudendogli le dita attorno all’impugnatura. Con un mezzo sorriso il doctore si rilassò e lasciò che Anders lo adagiasse a terra, la spada stretta nel palmo.

“Vai, adesso”. La voce era ridotta a un sussurro, la pelle fredda. “Sei arrivato molto lontano per rubare la tua libertà, e nonostante tutto credo te la sia meritata”.

Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, e Anders avrebbe voluto poter fare qualcosa – ma era troppo tardi.

Per Orsino, almeno.

Si alzò dopo averlo guardato a lungo, il viso che si distendeva in una serenità che non gli aveva mai visto prima, e alla fine si impose di voltargli le spalle. Nel far ciò il corpo di Meredith gli si schiantò di nuovo contro la coscienza.

L’aveva uccisa. Lui, il guaritore, che per anni si era aggrappato al potere di salvare una vita grazie alla sua abilità ora ne aveva tolta una con le sue stesse mani.

Avrebbe voluto sentirsi in colpa ma non ci riusciva, e non solo perché quella donna era stata l’epitome del suo inferno personale.

Aveva ancora qualcosa da fare.

Superò Orsino e si chiuse alle spalle quello scempio che parlava di nuovo di amore strappato e umiliato. Aveva avuto abbastanza anche di quello.

Doveva trovare Hawke e portarlo via – e non solo. Se dovevano avere una possibilità fuori da quel posto non potevano andarsene con la nomea di ribelli e assassini.

Forse morire sarebbe stato davvero più semplice.

La casa si stava placando, il misto di furia e veleno che si scaricava in uno strascico di gemiti sempre più sommessi, e mentre le gambe gli ricordavano la fretta in una corsa senza meta un’idea gli si accese in testa.

Un’idea folle e orribile e assolutamente perfetta – e ormai quanto peggio di così poteva andare?

Anders si fermò a metà del corridoio che portava verso il ludus e cambiò brusco direzione, spinto da un ricordo banale sepolto sotto mesi di catene.

_Questo posto brucerà. Te l’ho giurato, Hawke._

 

_https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MQf-86ikvM_

 


	19. Omnia vincit amor

Il cortile era vuoto, a parte il cadavere del soldato che aveva ucciso poco prima.

_Poco? Ma sembra che sia passata un’era._

Hawke si fermò sulla sabbia fredda e si accorse di avere il fiatone, sbuffi di vapore bianco che gli sfuggivano dalle labbra mentre osservava il rettangolo deserto, di colpo così strano e alieno. Persino il familiare palo a cui si era allenato per mesi sembrava un mostro, stagliato contro la notte indifferente.

Il suono di passi oltre il colonnato gli strappò un rantolo – basta, basta combattere, basta morte, basta…

“Hawke!”

Il suono di quella voce bassa e roca gli fece cedere le ginocchia per il sollievo. Si voltò di scatto e si mise a correre prima ancora che la sagoma di Fenris si fosse delineata del tutto oltre le ombre, e in un lampo fu da lui. Quell’enorme spada che lo aveva quasi fatto ridere i primi, orrendi giorni nel ludus cadde sferragliando e nel giro di un istante si trovarono stretti in un abbraccio brutale.

Fenris puzzava di sangue almeno quanto lui e gli fece male quando lo strinse forte, trattenendolo più a lungo di quando Hawke stesso avesse pensato. Quando si scostò appoggiò la fronte alla sua e rise – piano, incerto, ma una vera risata senza sarcasmo, solo sollievo.

“Fratello, sei vivo – non volevo sperarci, non potevo…”

Hawke gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli baciò la fronte, rapido e duro, prima di scostarlo da sé. Lo guardò da capo a piedi, tremando, e passò in rassegna il viso che splendeva, i grumi di sangue che gli imbrattavano il corpo.

“Sei ferito?” chiese piano, e Fenris scosse la testa.

“No. Sono libero”.

Hawke fece un passo indietro ma tenne una mano sulla spalla di Fenris, un po’ per assicurarsi che fosse davvero lì, che fosse reale e vivo e ancora al suo fianco, e un po’ per sorreggersi. Troppe emozioni, il suo corpo iniziava a presentargli il conto.

“Gli altri… dove sono, li hai visti? Anders…”

Il viso scuro si contrasse per un attimo, ma fu solo una fugace impressione di rancore, subito sostituita da un’ondata di riluttante preoccupazione.

“Non lo so, non l’ho visto. Danarius è morto, e… e Isabela? Lei dov’è?”

“Per le tette di Andraste, vedi che avevo ragione, Rossa? Sapevo che l’avremmo trovato qui!”

La voce di Varric tuonò dal porticato e Hawke, prima di poter dare una forma all’insopportabile sollievo di vederselo correre incontro, si trovò stritolato da un abbraccio feroce. Durò un istante, condito dalla confusione di una bracciata di stoffa che gli cadeva attorno, e Varric lo lasciò subito.

“Tutto intero, Hawke? Io e Aveline abbiamo… abbiamo fatto uscire gli schiavi, vero?”

Da dietro un cumulo di quelli che sembravano mantelli e abiti pesanti Aveline annuì, pallida e sconvolta. Tese le braccia e strinse le spalle.

“F-Fa freddo, lì fuori, e abbiamo pensato di…”

“Dovevi vederla, Hawke, ha tirato giù due guardie da sola! Gli ha fatto il culo, eh, Rossa?”

Aveline si concesse un sorriso riluttante.

“Mio marito… mi aveva insegnato qualcosa. Ci piaceva farlo assieme. _Allenarci_ , intendo, non…”

Le parole si spensero in un mormorio che le fece diventare le guance scarlatte, ma Hawke era distratto dal suono che arrivava dalle profondità della casa.

Qualcosa di tintinnante?

Fenris si mosse per primo e seguendolo con lo sguardo Hawke le notò. Merrill e Isabela erano coperte di sangue dalla testa ai piedi – e quest’ultima zoppicava un po’ – ma soprattutto avevano le mani piene di gioielli. Una pioggia d’oro cadde dalle mani scure di Isabela quando Fenris la raggiunse e la strinse brevemente con un singulto; si fece indietro subito, lo sguardo basso e un improvviso accesso di tosse, e Merrill ridacchiò nervosa.

Hawke si passò una mano sul viso, incredulo.

Ce l’avevano fatta. Da soli, spesso disarmati, erano sopravvissuti.

“E quelli?” chiese Varric con le sopracciglia migrate verso la parte alta della fronte. Isabela scoccò un’occhiata piena d’affetto a Fenris e fece spallucce, facendo risuonare il bottino.

“Se dobbiamo andarcene di qui non intendo farlo da pezzente. Non ci posso credere, siete tutti vivi, io… be’, quasi tutti. Petrice no, eh, gattina?” chiese a Merrill strizzandole l’occhio.

Era troppo. Sollievo, certo, ma quell’orrore crescente che gli incombeva dentro minacciava di togliergli il respiro. Hawke scrutò uno a uno i compagni – complici di quel delirio e troppo eccitati per ricordarsi che fino a poche ore prima avevano inveito contro la causa della ribellione.

E Anders dov’era?

Varric sembrò leggergli nel pensiero.

“Che fine ha fatto il biondino? Ho ancora una gran voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi, ma al tempo stesso…”

“… al tempo stesso ho questa disgustosa sensazione di dovergli dire grazie”, brontolò Fenris, incrociando le braccia ed evitando accuratamente di guardare Isabela. “Dopo gli schiaffi, però”.

“Vorrei tanto saperlo anche io”, sussurrò Hawke. L’ultima speranza che gli rimaneva era la macabra consapevolezza di non aver visto il suo corpo tra i caduti, ma d’altro canto non aveva trovato neanche Danarius, e Fenris era stato molto chiaro sulla sorte del lanista.

“Hawke, dobbiamo trovare un modo per uscire di qui, d’accordo? Abbiamo preso un po’ di scorte ma prima ce ne andiamo e meglio è”. Varric si chinò a raccogliere quel che aveva lasciato cadere nella fretta di riabbracciarlo e stava recuperando il fretta il piglio pragmatico.

Ovviamente aveva ragione, ma…

“Il cancello è chiuso”, disse Fenris, di colpo cupo. “Chiuso a chiave. Però possiamo trovare un modo per scalare le mura, no?”

“Sono alte”, disse Varric, tetro.

“Intanto andiamocene da questo posto di merda”. Isabela si infilò tutti i bracciali e collane che riuscì ai polsi e al collo e scintillò come una statua in un tempio, ma il viso era serio. Il gruppo le si strinse attorno mentre si voltava verso la casa, ma Hawke rimase fermo.

Non poteva. Semplicemente non poteva. Fuggire senza Anders? Senza neanche sapere se fosse ancora vivo?

“Hawke! Muoviti!” lo incalzò Varric, urgente.

“Iniziate ad andare, io… io vi raggiungo”.

“Stai buttando via la tua vita per quel pazzo e io non lo permetterò!” Fenris raccolse la spada e curvò le spalle, un lupo ringhiante deciso a non perdere pezzi del branco. “Non costringermi a usare la forza”.

Da qualche parte nel deserto di morte e paura che gli si stendeva dentro brillò una scintilla di sarcasmo. Sollevò un sopracciglio e sbuffò dal naso.

“Tu e quale esercito?”

Ma Fenris non rideva; gli occhi verdi erano sgranati, imploranti.

“Non ti lascio a morire da solo, Hawke”.

“E io non lascio…”

Un suono lontano gli fece morire le parole sulla lingua. Erano passi, passi di corsa che Varric e Fenris accolsero mettendosi in guardia, pronti a combattere qualsiasi cosa si parasse loro davanti. Passi che sciolsero i muscoli di Hawke e lo fecero avanzare sulla sabbia umida.

Li conosceva. Quante volte li aveva sentiti avvicinarsi furtivi oltre la grata del ludus, li aveva aspettati col cuore in gola e la certezza di ciò che avrebbe visto comparire oltre le sbarre.

Anders si affacciò dalle tenebre e il cuore di Hawke si fermò.

Di fronte al viso tirato, alla tunica incollata al corpo magro – troppo magro dopo le ultime settimane di orrore – da una patina rossa e a quegli occhi troppo grandi e troppo lucidi tutta la sua determinazione evaporò, portandosi dietro il risentimento che aveva provato. Spinse via Fenris con una manata che lo fece barcollare indietro e dimenticò tutto.

Sapeva che la fiducia ferita continuava a far male e che il mondo non aveva smesso di sbriciolarsi sotto ai suoi piedi, ma mentre prendeva Anders tra le braccia e crollava in ginocchio con lui sulla sabbia non aveva più importanza.

Vivo. Era vivo e caldo contro il suo petto, il respiro accelerato e il cuore che batteva rapido come quello di un uccellino – era lì, era suo. Hawke gli affondò le dita tra i capelli e lo tenne stretto, tremando quasi quanto lui; fece scorrere i palmi sulle guance ruvide di barba e gli sollevò il viso con più forza di quanto avesse voluto. Lungo la linea della mascella c’erano piccoli lividi, e sapeva di essere stato lui a farglieli.

“Anders…”  
Il nome gli sfuggì dalle labbra e fluttuò tra di loro per un istante. Anders gli afferrò i polsi e lo guardò negli occhi, e tutta la gelida follia che li aveva abitati sembrò svanire per sempre; quello sguardo disperato era intriso d’amore e di sofferenza, erano loro due in una scintilla d’oro.

_Dovrei odiarti ma non ci riesco, e adesso so come ti sei sentito tu._

Ci sarebbe stato il tempo per districare quel groviglio di emozioni, ma al momento tutto quello che contava era sentire di nuovo la bocca di Anders contro la sua in un bacio arrabbiato che li marchiava entrambi. Hawke si perse contro la sua pelle e ignorò i versi di disapprovazione degli altri compagni alle sue spalle, e Anders sembrò fondersi tra le sue braccia.

Fu lui a staccarsi, mani incerte che non riuscivano a lasciare la pelle rovente sotto di lui.

“Stai bene? Sei-Sei ferito?”

“Dobbiamo andarcene immediatamente”. Gli si aggrappò alle spalle e cercò di alzarsi, fallendo miseramente e crollandogli addosso. Hawke lo prese al volo e lo rimise in piedi senza riuscire a staccarsi da lui.

“Cosa ti hanno fatto? Tutto questo sangue…”

Anders si morse il labbro e distolse lo sguardo, di colpo lucido di lacrime.

“Non… non è mio, ma non è il momento di parlarne”. Gli tenne una mano sul braccio e si voltò verso gli altri, e Hawke raddrizzò le spalle di fronte alla platea di sguardi diffidenti.

Fenris scosse la testa e non abbassò la spada, arrivando a muovere un passo verso di loro.

“Hawke, no. Non puoi fidarti di lui dopo quello che ha fatto, non…”

Anders non lasciò Hawke ma si raddrizzò, serio.

“Più tardi potrai sputarmi in faccia tutto il tuo odio, ma adesso dobbiamo andarcene da questo posto. Sta per esplodere”.

“ _Cosa_?” Varric spalancò gli occhi e impallidì di qualche tonalità, e Isabela raggiunse Hawke con le labbra che tremavano.

“Anders, perché?”

“Se vogliamo avere una possibilità dobbiamo distrarre Kirkwall. Se sono troppo impegnati con il rogo della domus non potranno cercarci almeno per un po’”.  
Hawke si voltò a guardarlo con una crescente meraviglia.

“Ho lasciato una torcia nel deposito dell’olio per le lampade. Non abbiamo molto tempo se vogliamo essere liberi”.

Aveva usato la parola magica. Fu Merrill la prima a reagire, spalle dritte e sguardo fisso sul viso di Hawke.

“Io sono con Anders. Non siamo arrivati fino a questo punto per rimanere qui e farci giustiziare, no?... no, vero?”

Isabela e Anders stavano ancora facendo a gara di sguardi e fu lei, alla fine, a sospirare.

“Che il vento del nord ti si porti, gattino. Merrill ha ragione: non posso negare di volerti strozzare con le mie mani ma… ma…” Le spalle scure si rilassarono e Hawke sentì Anders fare altrettanto quando la mano ingioiellata salì ad accarezzargli la guancia. “Vengo con voi”.  
“E va bene, va bene”, sbottò Varric roteando gli occhi. “Leviamoci dalle palle tutti quanti, mh?”

Hawke percepì un cedimento nella sagoma di Anders premuta contro di lui e lo sorresse, gettandosi un suo braccio sopra alle spalle. Nonostante tutto si trovò a prendergli la mano, intrecciando le dita alle sue e accarezzandole piano.

“Ce lo stiamo davvero portando dietro? Dopo tutto il casino che ha fatto?” chiese Fenris con gli occhi spalancati e le spalle strette. “ _Davvero_?”

“Senza di lui io non mi muovo”, rispose Hawke sistemandosi Anders addosso e tradendo l’ondata di emozione che gli si riversava dentro con una lieve esitazione nel tono. La mano stretta nella sua si fece più salda.

Con un grugnito esasperato Fenris voltò loro le spalle e si mise in marcia, ringhiando ininterrottamente una sequela di qualcosa che suonava tanto come insulti in una lingua straniera.

“Dico sul serio, dobbiamo sbrigarci”, sussurrò Anders, e Hawke rabbrividì al soffio caldo del suo fiato contro l’orecchio.

Aveline prese un profondo, rumoroso respiro e si mise in cammino dietro Fenris, voltandosi un’unica volta per un’occhiata severa.

“Se c’è una possibilità di andarsene da qui intendo sfruttarla. Datevi una mossa”.

Partirono tutti in un’ultima corsa verso il cancello. Hawke esitò un attimo e guardò Anders, incapace di trattenere una carezza lungo la schiena magra.

“Sei riuscito a pensare anche a questo”, mormorò, e ottenne una risata bassa e tesa.

“L’avevo detto che ti avrei portato fuori da quest’inferno. Odiami se vuoi ma…”

Non finì la frase, soffocata dalla pressione urgente delle labbra di Hawke.

“Non ci riesco e va bene così”. Se lo sistemò sulle spalle, assurdamente sollevato nel sentirlo collaborare e sfiorargli le nocche con i polpastrelli. Se fossero sopravvissuti a quella notte avrebbero recuperato anche tutto il resto, ed era una speranza più preziosa di quanto osasse ammettere.

Non avevano ancora raggiunto la fine della breve scalinata che l’odore di bruciato iniziò a riempire i corridoi. Anders si tese e si staccò da lui, ancora instabile sulle gambe ma rapido. Prese la mano di Hawke e se lo trascinò dietro.

“Non abbiamo più tempo, vieni!”

Il fumo iniziava ad addensarsi basso attorno alle loro caviglie mentre saltavano gli ultimi scalini e ripercorrevano il massacro della villa. Anders guadagnava forza a ogni passo ed era veloce, abbastanza da costringere Hawke a impegnarsi per stargli dentro.

“Di qui!” Varric era fermo in mezzo al colonnato e faceva loro dei cenni frenetici col braccio, incitandoli a raggiungerlo. Quando gli sfrecciarono di fianco Hawke gli sorrise e ottenne un sogghigno identico al suo. “Tanto vale portare i vostri culi al sicuro, no?”

Il tanfo dell’incendio li seguiva in tentacoli invisibili ma Hawke, pur senza voltarsi, iniziava a intravedere qualche bagliore rossastro nelle sale.

Varric li seguì mentre uscivano dal mattatoio che era diventato la villa di Meredith; il gruppo li attendeva davanti al cancello, con Isabela che si mordeva il labbro e li scrutava in preda al nervosismo.

Il cadavere di Danarius era gettato a terra davanti al cancello e Hawke notò che Fenris continuava a lanciargli occhiate nervose, quasi si aspettasse di vederlo tornare in vita per accusarlo. Anders si bloccò ed emise un rantolo animalesco nel vedere il corpo straziato del lanista, un verso a cui Fenris reagì levando su di lui uno sguardo strano, molto meno arcigno di quanto Hawke si sarebbe aspettato.

“Dobbiamo raggiungere il porto”. La voce di Isabela era incerta, spezzata in un misto di attesa e paura.

Merrill calpestò Danarius e si aggrappò alle sbarre, dando uno strattone.

“Siamo… siamo chiusi dentro”, mormorò.

“Aspettate!” Varric gli afferrò un braccio e lo tirò indietro. “Orsino. Non l’ho visto mentre portavo fuori gli altri, dove… dov’è?”

Hawke si voltò verso la villa e la vide lampeggiare mentre una prima carica di fiamme invadeva i piani superiori.

_Ti prego, dimmi che non è lì dentro, perché non potrei abbandonarlo e non…_

“Lui non ce l’ha fatta”, disse secco Anders. Hawke accolse la notizia e il singulto soffocato di Varric con uno sbuffo, come se un pugno invisibile gli si fosse schiantato in pieno stomaco.

Si girò di scatto verso Anders per chiedere qualcosa di più, per capire, per cercare almeno la pace che sarebbe arrivata se avesse scoperto che era morto combattendo – ma qualcosa si agitò contro la vampata arancione dell’incendio.

La sagoma nera avanzava zoppicando verso di loro e Fenris, in un lampo, si parò davanti ad Hawke, la spada pronta e quella litania di bestemmie incomprensibili che continuava a fremergli sulle labbra.

“Chi…”

La domanda di Anders si infranse contro la realtà e Hawke agguantò la spalla di Fenris, trattenendolo.

I riccioli sulla testa di Cullen erano una criniera arruffata, dipinti di scintille metalliche dall’incendio che divampava dietro di lui. Era disarmato, con una gamba lucida di sangue e il viso congestionato, e Hawke non poté che affrettarsi a sorreggerlo.

Il soldato rifiutò le mani tese e scosse la testa.

“No, sto… sto bene, credo. E…”

Le parole gli morirono in gola quando vide i corpi straziati ai piedi del cancello. Alzò su Hawke uno sguardo implorante e scosse la testa.

“Tocca a me, vero?” sussurrò prima di voltarsi appena verso Fenris, ancora armato e con la faccia di chi avesse stabilito che un morto in più o in meno non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza.

“Perché? Cullen, lascia perdere queste cazzate e vieni con noi, stiamo…”

“Hawke, non posso, non chiedermelo – del mio giuramento rimane solo questo”, e indicò la pira alle sue spalle. “Rimango solo io”.

Era sfinito, un fascio di nervi con le mani che tremavano e gli occhi lucidi, e Hawke scosse la testa, cocciuto.

“Tu vieni via con noi, Cullen. Perché rimanere? Non possiamo garantirti nulla ma…”

“Nessun _ma_. Io resto qui e sopravvivo, ma la vostra libertà non sarà mai la mia. Io… ecco”, e si portò le mani alla cintura, facendo tintinnare qualcosa.

Chiavi.

Cullen guardò Fenris e sollevò il mento in un gesto di sfida.

“Cosa? Ci stai aprendo il cancello?” La voce di Anders era oltre lo stupore, ma Cullen annuì.

“Non ho più niente da perdere. Allora? Accettate quest’offerta?”

“Ma perché?”

“Perché non posso fermarvi e non voglio farlo. Non ho mai voluto farlo, e… ed è giusto che arriviate fino in fondo, anche se la mia coscienza mi manda messaggi contrastanti”.

Fu Fenris ad agire. Gli strappò di mano le chiavi e si lanciò contro il cancello, spostando Merrill con una spallata.

“Be’, ricciolino, dobbiamo ringraziarti, vero?” disse piano Varric, quasi coperto dal crepitio delle fiamme e dal clangore delle chiavi che giravano nella serratura.

I battenti girarono sui cardini con un cigolio e Hawke rimase immobile a guardare Fenris che spingeva fuori Merrill e Isabela prima di afferrare Aveline per la spalla e trascinarla con sé.

Hawke sentì la mano di Anders scivolare nella sua e la strinse piano, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da Cullen.

“Vieni”, gli mormorò prima di raggiungere gli altri, ma Hawke esitò e scosse la testa.

“Continuo a non capire e vorrei che ci fosse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che possa fare per ringraziarti, Cullen…”

Le labbra si contrassero e il viso giovane e sbarbato si indurì in una smorfia determinata.

“In effetti c’è. Picchiami”.

“Co-Cosa?”

“Ho detto picchiami!”

Una bolla di ironia inappropriata risalì lungo il petto di Hawke e gli strappò una risatina tremula.

“Ehi, niente da ridire, non sei per niente male e non mi dispiace un po’ di passione, ma come puoi vedere non è il momento adatto per…”

Cullen cambiò colore, in tinta con le fiamme alle sue spalle, e digrignò i denti.

“Hawke, tirami un pugno abbastanza forte da farmi svenire. Quando qualcuno verrà a fare domande io sarò probabilmente l’ultimo s-sopravvissuto e se mi troveranno svenuto a terra penseranno che…”

“… che hai cercato di fermarci e sei stato sopraffatto. Sei più sveglio di quanto pensassi, amico. Ehm…” Si guardò alle spalle e vide Anders che fremeva tendendogli la mano. “Cullen, sicuro?”

“Datti una mossa, non avete tutta notte!”

Gli venne di nuovo da ridere e fu sicuro di essere diventato pazzo. Chiuse il pugno e lo sentì scricchiolare e dolere per la lotta con Alrik e tirò indietro il braccio.

“Ultima possibilità. Sicuro?”

Cullen chiuse gli occhi e alzò il mento. Annuì, in attesa.

“Oh be’. Scusa in anticipo”, e colpì. Una, due volte, l’impatto che riacutizzava il dolore sordo alle nocche, fino a che Cullen non crollò all’indietro senza un lamento.

Con un ringhio, reggendosi il pugno nella mano, Hawke indietreggiò.

“E comunque vedi di salvarti”, disse piano. Voltò le spalle a Cullen riverso a terra con le braccia allargate e raggiunse Anders.

Fu così che iniziò la loro fuga. Un manipolo di schiavi ribelli, con un carico di orrore e paura che correva nella notte, sotto le tenebre gettate dai filari di cipressi.

La mano di Anders stretta nella sua era fredda, anche più dell’aria di fine autunno che frustava il suo viso, ma Hawke non la lasciò; accelerò e gli lanciò uno sguardo di lato, catturando un’ombra di sorriso sulle labbra pallide.

Erano liberi. Per quanto fosse impossibile a dirsi, erano liberi.

Se non fosse stato così occupato a correre avrebbe riso dal profondo del cuore, ma poi Varric si bloccò ai piedi della discesa e l’urgenza tornò a tendergli ogni muscolo.

“Cosa ti prende? Muoviti!” lo pungolò Aveline, ma Varric scosse la testa.

“Non possiamo attraversare Kirkwall così, ve ne rendete conto? A parte questo”, e indicò il marchio inciso nel braccio, quasi invisibile nel buio, “siamo coperti di sangue. Finiremmo nei guai prima ancora di poter…”

“Meno lamentarsi, più soluzioni”, scattò Isabela, e Hawke sentì il cuore sprofondare. Non c’erano soluzioni: se volevano raggiungere il porto, e quella era l’unica idea ragionevole che potessero condividere, dovevano passare per la città. Quanto prima che il rogo nella villa attirasse l’attenzione delle guardie?

Con sua grande sorpresa Varric emise un basso verso simile a una risata, e Hawke fu sicuro di intravederlo ghignare soddisfatto.

“So cosa fare, conosco Kirkwall come il palmo della mia mano. È una faccenda sporca ma fidatevi di me, intesi?”

 

“Intendevi proprio _sporca_ in senso letterale, eh?”

Il liquame che sciaguattava sotto ai piedi aveva un fetore pestilenziale e la mano di Hawke, appoggiata sulla parete per non smarrirsi nelle tenebre assolute, continuava a incontrare chiazze viscide e appiccicaticce. Da qualche parte alle sue spalle Fenris passò da un conato a un accesso di tosse.

Varric apriva la fila, anche se era impossibile vederlo in quel buio totale, e sbuffò.

“Sono le fogne, simpaticone. Cosa ti aspettavi, acque limpide e profumo di rose?”

Aveline squittì e balzò in avanti, probabilmente andando a sbattere contro Anders, a giudicare dal verso soffocato che gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

“Qualcosa mi è passato sui piedi!” gemette isterica, e questa volta fu il turno di Isabela di ridere, anche se con non poca tensione.

“Un ratto, probabilmente. Facci l’abitudine, se troviamo un passaggio su una nave dovrai farci i conti”.

“Sono simpatici i ratti. Hanno le manine”, disse allegra Merrill, e per l’ennesima volta Hawke si chiese cosa la rendesse così entusiasta. La libertà, anche se maleodorante e umida, evidentemente dava alla testa.

“Varric, c’è qualcosa che vorresti dirci?” Hawke continuava a sgranare gli occhi come se potesse servire a qualcosa, a voltarsi da tutte le parti cercando di controllare che i compagni invisibili fossero tutti con lui.

Poteva solo pregare che fosse così.

“Cosa, nello specifico?”  
“Oh, non saprei”, scattò Fenris da un punto imprecisato a metà della fila. “Per esempio questa tua familiarità con le fogne?”

Una risata roca si unì al suono di passi nel rigagnolo lurido sotto di loro.

“Che cosa volete che vi dica, che sono una povera vittima finita innocente nelle grinfie di Meredith? Temo rimarreste delusi”. La voce si allontanò e Hawke, sempre con la mano attaccata alla parete, sentì le pietre scivolose curvare a destra. “Ho truffato e mentito e fatto affari con la peggior feccia di Kirkwall, un’attività rischiosa che mi ha guadagnato amicizie discutibili – non quanto quelle che ho trovato nel ludus, ma _quasi_ – e una conoscenza approfondita di tutte le vie più segrete della città”.

“Quindi questi cunicoli disgustosi – oh, no, ho calpestato qualcosa, _che schifo_! – ci porteranno al porto?” ringhiò Fenris.

“Proprio così. Non ringraziarmi, brontolone”.

Un respiro familiare risuonò al fianco di Hawke e d’istinto gli fece allungare la mano di lato; riconobbe subito la mano di Anders e la tenne stretta, assurdamente confortato dalla sua presenza.

Era meno freddo, lontano dal vento gelido che soffiava dal mare, ma quelle dita che si rilassavano a contatto con le sue scaldavano qualcosa più della sua pelle.

“Sono solo io o sta diventando più chiaro?” trillò Merrill, e Hawke trasalì.

“Stiamo passando dal buio pesto al buio leggermente meno pesto? Che gioia”, rispose Isabela senza riuscire a suonare troppo scocciata. E più andavano avanti più l’impressione di Merrill si rivelava corretta.

Non solo le tenebre stavano virando dal nero profondo al grigio opalino della luce della luna, ma l’odore iniziava a farsi più lieve. Hawke guardò Anders e finalmente lo vide, il lungo naso dritto che si stagliava contro la parete scintillante di umidità.

_Posso permettermi di sperare che abbiamo davvero una possibilità?_

Prima di cercare una risposta Varric si fermò e Aveline, dietro di lui, gli andò addosso.

“Attenta, Rossa, non ci tengo particolarmente a finire a faccia in giù nel fango”. Sopra di lui si apriva, a un paio di metri d’altezza, una botola chiusa da una grata da cui filtrava il vago bagliore della luna. Tutti si zittirono, orecchie tese a cercare minacce sopra alle loro teste; un’ondata di pelle d’oca corse per le braccia di Hawke e si trasmise ad Anders. Si strinsero l’uno all’altro, dita intrecciate e teste vicine.

Tutto tranquillo. Non c’era silenzio in superficie ma una folla rada che parlava senza fretta, qualche risata, passi e il suono di uno sputo catarroso. Nell’odore di liquame si stava mischiando quello del mare.

Quando Varric parlò di nuovo la voce era dura e i pugni appoggiati sui fianchi.

“D’accordo, biondino, adesso che abbiamo un attimo per respirare tu ci spieghi tutto questo casino”.

“Varric, no. Andiamocene di qui il prima possibile”. Isabela scalpitava, il viso rivolto verso l’alto e le ciglia che scintillavano sotto alla grata. “Non possiamo…”

“Non uscirò da questo buco di merda – e non tanto per modo di dire – prima di aver chiarito tutto con il nostro congiurato di fiducia, qui”.

Anders sospirò e fece per dire qualcosa, ma Fenris lo interruppe. Ringhiava nella penombra, gli occhi allungati che splendevano come quelli di un felino.

“Cos’è successo a Orsino?”

Il nome cadde tra di loro come una pietra in fondo a una palude e Hawke deglutì qualcosa di amaro.

La stretta di Anders si sciolse e, dopo essersi passato le mani tra i capelli, sospirò a fondo con un brivido.

“Meredith lo ha ucciso”.

“Cosa? No!” C’era sincero dolore nel tono di Fenris, lo stesso che colorava di sofferenza il pesante respiro di Varric. Hawke si premette le dita sugli occhi e, nelle chiazze di luce che gli sbocciarono dietro le palpebre, sentì pungere le lacrime.

Le catene di Orsino erano state le più pesanti di tutti. Tanti anni di sabbia e paura, altrettanti con una frusta e nessuna prospettiva di libertà – era morto solo, e il senso di colpa era quasi insopportabile.

“Com’è possibile che lo abbia battuto? Orsino è… _era_ un gladiatore, mentre lei…”

“Ha cercato di salvarla e lei lo ha… lo ha pugnalato. Non sono riuscito a salvarlo. Scusatemi”, mormorò, e Hawke sentì la pena nel tono. Allungò la mano e gli accarezzò la nuca, sentendo la pelle fremere sotto il suo tocco.

Seguì un lungo silenzio pieno di lutto e alla fine Varric schioccò le labbra.

“Merda. Si meritava qualcosa di meglio, e…”

“Ho ucciso Meredith”. Il sussurrò di Anders sembrò tagliare il tessuto stesso della realtà. Le dita di Hawke ebbero uno spasmo e lo afferrarono, attirandolo contro di sé in quello che non era nulla di diverso da un abbraccio.

“ _Tu_?”

Non lo vide annuire ma ne percepì il movimento, insieme a un lungo brivido mentre si abbandonava contro di lui.

“Ha cercato di colpire anche me e io… non… io l’ho fatto, ecco tutto”.

Il nuovo silenzio che seguì era ancora più pesante e Hawke vide il riflesso della debole luce in cinque paia di occhi spalancati per lo shock.

“L’hai ammazzata”, mormorò Fenris.

E di tutte le cose che sarebbero potute accadere – grida, minacce, un’improvvisa pioggia di rane – accadde la più improbabile.

Nella quiete irreale disturbata solo dal suono di passi lontani Fenris si fece avanti e tirò su col naso.

“Grazie”, disse semplicemente.

Il corpo di Anders si rilassò di colpo tra le braccia di Hawke con un sospiro incerto e qualcosa si spezzò nella tensione che teneva assieme il gruppo.

Isabela scoppiò a ridere, tappandosi la bocca per soffocare il suono, e Aveline mormorò una bassa preghiera con le mani giunte al petto.

“Cazzo, biondino, non… non me lo aspettavo. Hai fatto le cose in grande e…”

“A me non mancherà. Era cattiva”, disse Merrill con quella sua voce infantile, ora affilata come un rasoio, e Hawke smise di ascoltare. Si tenne Anders contro il petto e gli baciò la guancia, lo zigomo, gli occhi – c’era ancora qualcosa di non risolto tra di loro ma sapeva che potevano guarire.

“Sei stato così coraggioso”, riuscì a dirgli all’orecchio, e a quelle parole Anders gli gettò le braccia attorno alla vita e lo strinse così forte da fargli male. Hawke seppellì il viso tra i suoi capelli e ne inalò il profumo – era lì, indugiava contro di lui nonostante lo squallore in cui si trovavano, e si dovette mordere il labbro per non piangere.

Rimasero sospesi in quella bolla fuori dal mondo, fatta solo di cuori che battevano e dell’intollerabile sollievo di essere a un passo dalla libertà, fino a che qualcosa non cadde nell’acqua più avanti lungo il cunicolo.

Una scossa percorse tutti i membri del gruppo e Hawke si staccò Anders di dosso, spingendolo dietro di sé e parandosi di fronte a lui.

Passi. Passi di corsa, metallo e schizzi d’acqua.

Si stavano avvicinando.

“Dobbiamo andarcene”, disse Isabela guardando in su. La grata era di solido ferro, e non sembrava possibile spostarla.

“Se torniamo indietro…” Merrill non sembrava convinta e infatti Anders scosse la testa.

“Non possiamo tornare verso la villa, saremmo peggio che in trappola. Possiamo solo…”

“Combattere”, disse Fenris. La spada lampeggiò nel buio e i guanti di metallo scricchiolarono quando rafforzò la presa.

Sempre più vicini. Hawke strinse i pugni e rimpianse di aver gettato le armi, ma non sarebbe morto senza combattere. Quello mai.

Rumore di passi. Respiri affannati che creavano nubi di vapore nell’aria fredda.

“Se dovesse andar male sarò felice di aver avuto di fianco voi due stronzi”, disse Varric, e Fenris sbuffò.

“Il tuo inguaribile ottimismo è contagioso…”

Li avevano quasi raggiunti e ombre tremule iniziavano a profilarsi sul pavimento umido.

_Venite avanti, chiunque voi siate. Non avete idea di cosa state per affrontare._

Le figure si fermarono appena oltre una svolta e Hawke sentì il cuore ruggirgli nelle orecchie. L’ultima scorta di energie gli prese fuoco in fondo all’anima e gli contrasse i muscoli in quello che sapeva sarebbe stato lo scontro definitivo. Soldati, guardie cittadine, non aveva importanza: si sarebbero pentiti di…

“Garrett Hawke!”

Quelle due parole rimbombarono sotto le volte viscide e il mondo smise di avere senso. Una figura incappucciata si affacciò al tunnel con le braccia allargate, e fu solo un guizzo di riflessi animaleschi che fece tendere ad Hawke la mano per fermare Fenris, già pronto alla carica.

“No, aspetta!”

Un nome sepolto sotto mesi di sangue e sabbia emerse dalle ombre. Hawke sentì la testa girargli forte e Fenris, sotto la sua stretta, fremere per attaccare.

Un nome che nessuno dei suoi compagni – no, neanche Anders – aveva mai conosciuto e che ora veniva pronunciato da una voce gracchiante che gli ricordava qualcosa – qualcuno. Ma chi?

Abbassò piano il braccio e strinse gli occhi; sotto il cappuccio il viso dell’uomo era una chiazza nera priva di lineamenti. Era massiccio, le spalle larghe e…

“Tu sei…”

Con una scrollata di spalle lo sconosciuto lasciò ricadere il mantello e smise di essere uno sconosciuto. Il ghigno da cane randagio di Meeran, un taglio di sbieco sul viso segnato e coperto da una barba brizzolata, ammiccò dal buio.

“Preferisci che ti chiami Campione? O rimaniamo col vecchio Ferelden? Alla fine è così che ti ho…”

“Cosa vuoi, Meeran? Ti hanno mandato a prendermi?” Stentò a riconoscersi e si maledisse sentendo la paura filtrargli nel tono. Il mercenario borbottò e schioccò le labbra.

“Chi? Mezza Kirkwall è scesa in strada per l’incendio alla domus della lanista e sono troppo vecchio per bermi la storia dell’incidente. No, non sono qui per te, Ferelden, né per i tuoi amichetti, anche se siete stati parecchio chiassosi e dovete ritenervi fortunati che ci fosse solo il buon vecchio Meeran ad ascoltare i vostri sproloqui. Volevo…”

“Oh, piantala, maledetta lagna”. Hawke sentì distintamente il proprio cuore fermarsi a quella seconda voce; Meeran incespicò in avanti quando una sagoma imponente gli passò di fianco e gli tirò una spallata, e quando passò sotto al cono di luce lunare il battito ricominciò, così forte da far male alle costole.

Non seppe mai cosa fu la prima cosa che notò o quale dettaglio gli gridò in faccia la verità – il ciuffo di capelli neri come i suoi, gli occhi grandi, la mascella squadrata - , ma Hawke vacillò in avanti e si mise a correre, coprendo in poche falcate lo spazio che li separava e senza riuscire a dire una parola si trovò stretto in un abbraccio spaccaossa.

“Carver! Sei vivo! Sei qui!”

E poi non riuscì a dire più nient’altro, perché il grumo di commozione che aveva in gola gli tolse il respiro. Poteva solo aggrapparsi alla schiena di suo fratello e respirare in fretta tra le labbra contratte, gli occhi chiusi e la fronte appoggiata contro la sua spalla. Carver rispose alla stretta – tremava e singhiozzava in silenzio, e all’improvviso Hawke sentì un vero sorriso sbocciargli sul volto.

“Fratellino”, riuscì a mormorare prima di provare a districarsi dall’abbraccio, fallendo perché Carver lo tenne ancora più forte. Sbuffò tutta l’aria dai polmoni e si lamentò piano quando le vertebre schioccarono, ma andava tutto bene. Accarezzò la nuca di Carver e risalì ad arruffargli i capelli come faceva quando erano ragazzini, e proprio come allora ricevette in cambio un grugnito di puro fastidio che gli fece traboccare le lacrime sulle guance.

Era tutto ciò che rimaneva della sua famiglia ed era lì.

Si sciolse con qualche difficoltà da quelle braccia massicce e lo tenne per le spalle, guardandolo senza osare crederci davvero.

“Tu sei… sei…”

Carver sorrise e si passò una mano sotto al naso che colava. C’era una cicatrice sulla guancia, ancora rossa anche se ormai rimarginata, e un’ombra di barba iniziava ad addensarsi dalle parti delle basette. Ma soprattutto…

“… sei _cresciuto_? Come hai osato? Eri già abbastanza alto e… e…”

“Mi sei mancato anche tu”, e Carver si chinò ad appoggiare la fronte a quella di Hawke. “Soprattutto adesso che mamma non c’è più e…”

“Ah. L’hai saputo”.

Meeran sbuffò e guardò verso l’alto, lontano dalla famiglia riunita.

“Già, tra noi canaglie certe voci corrono in fretta. Ho recuperato Carver dopo averti venduto e non c’è voluto molto, era a due ore di viaggio da dove l’avevo lasciato, a morire di fame contro un muro. Mi sembrava uno spreco lasciarlo lì e quindi adesso lavora per me”.

“Gratis. Per un anno”, puntualizzò Carver.

“Già, già, piccoletto, potresti anche ringraziarmi qualche volta”.

Hawke non lasciò Carver ma strinse gli occhi.

“Continui a vendere schiavi, quindi?”

Inaspettatamente non fu Meeran a rispondere.

“No. Dopo di noi… no, non più”, disse Carver piano, e Hawke sollevò un sopracciglio.

“Rimorsi di coscienza?”

“Dopo voi due disgraziati non voglio più saperne niente. Ho tenuto Carver nutrito e… be’, forse non al sicuro, ma gli ho insegnato un mestiere, e Gustav ha stabilito che pesta forte almeno quanto te, Campione”.

“Non chiamarmi così”, sibilò Hawke, e capì che la sua libertà passava anche dal riappropriarsi della propria identità.

“Ferelden, allora? Ti va bene? Senti, ho fatto un favore al ragazzino grosso, qui, e adesso però basta con le smancerie. Sapete dove andare?”

“Al porto”. Isabela rispose in fretta e, senza tanti preamboli, superò Hawke. “Ci sono navi in partenza?”

“E io cosa ne so, tesoro? Ti sembro un marinaio?”

Hawke si riscosse e fissò Meeran per un attimo.

“Fateci strada allora, troveremo un modo per lasciare quest’inferno. E… grazie, Meeran”.

Il mercenario grugnì e sputò a terra.

“Stai zitto, sei più un guaio di quel che vali, e fidati che non vali poco. Da questa parte, bestiacce”, e indicò la via con un ampio gesto del braccio.

“Hawke? Possiamo fidarci?” Varric gli si affacciò da dietro la spalla e guardò in su verso Carver.

Una nuova marea di commozione gli risalì dal cuore e gli schiuse le labbra in un sorriso che era oltre la speranza. Suo fratello ricambiò l’occhiata e si passò la mano sotto al naso, torcendo di lato la bocca in una smorfia, come faceva da bambino quando non voleva farsi scoprire a piangere – e questo peggiorò la situazione emotiva di Hawke, che non resisté e lo abbracciò di nuovo.

“Ti voglio bene”, gli disse piano, e Carver gli prese la testa nell’incavo del braccio, trasformando qualsiasi cosa stesse provando in un accesso di tosse.

“Piantala di fare così e muovi il culo, qui c’è puzza di merda”.

Hawke rise davvero adesso, spingendo via il fratello minore con una spallata e indicando ai compagni di seguirlo verso la luce in fondo al cunicolo.

Uno a uno gli sfilarono davanti – Merrill con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra e Aveline aggrappata alle scorte che avevano rubato, Isabela davanti a tutti, di corsa verso il suono della risacca e Fenris con gli occhi sempre stretti nel sospetto.   
“Almeno sono armati. Sempre che non si rivoltino contro di noi”, mugugnò prima che Varric gli prendesse il gomito e lo portasse via.

“E poi sono io quello pessimista”, disse.

Rimaneva solo Anders, e Hawke si voltò a guardarlo. Pallido, scosso da brividi e con le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi si sforzò di sorridergli lo stesso.

Glielo aveva sputato in faccia per non tenersi quel peso nella coscienza mentre andava incontro alla morte ma ora sapeva che era vero: lo amava. Abbastanza da morire per lui e da uccidere chiunque cercasse di fargli di nuovo del male.

Più della sua stessa vita, persino più della libertà che gli aveva donato.

Nel silenzio sgocciolante gli tese la mano e sollevò un sopracciglio.

“Non ti lascio”, sussurrò. Qualcosa sul viso di Anders si sciolse e le spalle esili si abbassarono; lunghe dita fredde si posarono nel suo palmo e Hawke le strinse, sfregandole per un attimo tra le mani per scaldarle prima di sporgersi e baciargli la fronte.

“Davvero?” chiese Anders, e Hawke annuì nel buio.

“Hai fatto la tua parte, ora lascia che sia io a prendermi cura di te”. Un altro bacio sulle labbra – no, due, perché come sempre Anders lo trattenne per lasciare la sua firma – e corsero via, nella scia tracciata da Meeran.

 

La vecchia volpe era stata di parola. Accucciato in fondo al tunnel – per grazia divina finalmente privo di liquami, anche se la pulizia non era al momento la qualità migliore del gruppo di fuggiaschi – Hawke si stupì nel sentire una puntura di affetto per il vecchio mercenario. Certo, lo aveva comprato e venduto, ma era stato di parola nel liberare Carver e ora glielo aveva riportato, arrivando persino ad aiutarli nella loro fuga.

Una risata muta gli vibrò nel petto e Meeran si voltò a guardalo, severo.

“Ti diverti?”

“In effetti sì. Non starai diventando una brava persona, eh?”

Il mercenario sputò a terra e arricciò il naso.

“Voi Hawke siete impossibili. Prima il piccoletto fa i capricci che vuole vedere il Campione di Kirkwall, poi mi convince a infilarmi nelle fogne, e adesso…”

“Sì, abbiamo rovinato una carriera criminale perfettamente avviata”, mormorò Carver senza smettere di fissare i moli in lontananza.

“Adesso, se avete finito di perdere tempo”, e Isabela si fece strada tra i due fratelli a spallate, strizzandosi contro Hawke e alzandosi in punta di piedi, “lasciate lavorare chi se ne intende. Non è il periodo migliore per prendere il largo ma con un po’ di fortuna ci sarà una nave abbastanza sguarnita da – uh – prendere in prestito”.

“Intendi rubare”, la corresse Carver, e Fenris ringhiò dall’ombra.

“Ha detto prendere in prestito. Stai insinuando qualcosa?”

Isabela gli fece l’occhiolino, e ad Hawke non sfuggì il sorriso che indugiò all’improvviso all’angolo delle labbra di Fenris, ma scosse la testa.

“Un prestito a lungo termine, diciamo. Da qui non vedo abbastanza, però… Hawke, devo andare in avanscoperta”.

“Vengo con te”, le rispose subito Fenris avanzando, e Isabela sorrise un po’ di più. Hawke si alzò e annuì, sporgendosi un attimo per accarezzare la spalla di Anders.

 _Torno presto, te lo giuro_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli. Quante volte lo aveva fatto da quando erano entrati nelle rispettive vite, e aveva sempre prestato fede al giuramento. Una volta in più non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza, ma l’occhiata di cieca fiducia che Anders gli lanciò fece vacillare la decisione di allontanarsi dal suo fianco anche se solo per una breve incursione.

“Andiamo solo noi tre, daremo meno nell’occhio”, disse sotto voce. “Sarete al sicuro qui fino a che non saremo tornati, va bene?”

“Va bene ma metti questo”, e Aveline gli lanciò in testa un drappo di stoffa ruvida. Hawke si districò da quello che si rivelò essere un mantello grezzo ma caldo e pulito, e scosse la testa.

“Non ho così freddo, potete tenerlo voi se…”

“Hawke, ce n’è per tutti e non lasciamo morire Anders di freddo”, disse spazientito Varric. “Solo che la tua faccia è un po’ troppo nota e meno la fai vedere in giro e meglio è. Smettila di farmi fare la voce del buon senso e collabora, su”.

Non aveva tutti i torti. Bardato in spire di lana avvolte attorno al viso Hawke lasciò il nascondiglio dietro Isabela e con Fenris alle sue spalle; non c’era stato verso di fargli lasciare la spada e ora l’elsa sporgeva, ingombrante, oltre le spalle nude.

“Cercate di sembrare disinvolti”, sussurrò Isabela mentre si lasciavano le fogne alle spalle e si incamminavano lungo i moli. Il mare cantava quieto tra le chiglie stipate una a fianco all’altra, e il vento che soffiava tra le cime riempiva l’aria di un gemito luttuoso che saliva e scendeva come le onde.

“Certo, non ci noteranno mai. Tre loschi figuri che si sforzano di passeggiare tranquilli tra le navi di notte, sporchi di sangue e liquame. Siamo assolutamente invisibili”. Hawke non riuscì a evitare alla paura di farsi strada nel tono.

“Appunto. Facciamo schifo come tutti gli altri ratti che frequentano questo genere di posti”, rispose Isabela senza voltarsi. “Una persona senza chiazze di sangue sui vestiti è una rarità da queste parti”.

“Guardate!”

L’avvertimento di Fenris li fece immobilizzare tutti e tre; seguendo l’indice coperto di metallo puntato verso il cielo Hawke capì.

La casa di Meredith continuava a bruciare, alte lingue di fuoco che dipingevano d’oro rosso la notte.

In lontananza suonò una campana, rapida e urgente.

“Non avremo mai una possibilità migliore di questa. Stanno andando tutti su alla villa – guardie, soldati, sciacalli – e non baderanno a noi ancora per un po’. Sbrighiamoci!” Isabela fu la prima a riscuotersi e li afferrò entrambi per le braccia, tirandoli con sé.

Hawke non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalla pira. Un singolo uomo, coraggioso e disperato e molto, molto arrabbiato, era riuscito a causare una simile rivoluzione.

“Isabela? Cosa stiamo cercando, di preciso?” chiese molto educatamente Fenris, gli occhi levati alle vele arrotolate di navi che rollavano pigre nella marea.

“Una nave”.

“Tipo questa?” e indicò la chiatta che stavano superando.

“Per favore, io su quel tappo di sughero non ci metto piede. No, occorre qualcosa di più grande ma non troppo, che… oh”.

Si fermò così di colpo che Hawke le andò a sbattere contro, e Fenris chiuse la fila calpestandogli i talloni.

“Isabela?” Hawke si fece da parte e si affacciò oltre la sua spalla, sbirciandola con le sopracciglia sollevate. “Tutto bene?”

Dietro di sé avvertì Fenris sguainare la spada pronto a qualsiasi scontro.

Isabela fissava qualcosa davanti a sé – una nave? No, un uomo seduto su una cassa di legno, folte basette scure e il mento ispido di barba non fatta da qualche giorno, che scrutava i capannoni del porto con occhi annoiati.

“Amore mio…”

La voce era dolce e bassa come Hawke non gliel’aveva mai sentita, una profonda esitazione che sapeva di lacrime e nostalgia.

Fenris, dietro di lui, abbassò la spada e si lasciò sfuggire un piccolissimo “oh” molto triste.

Le cose precipitarono rapidamente e nessuno dei due gladiatori ebbe la prontezza di riflessi di fare alcunché quando Isabela scattò in avanti tra le ombre.

Un attimo prima era lì a sospirare davanti a loro e l’attimo dopo aveva cancellato la distanza che la separava dallo sconosciuto.

“Ma quindi quello è il suo…”

Lo scintillio di una lama interruppe il sospiro affranto di Fenris e Hawke si affrettò a raggiungerla.

Il tizio era ancora seduto sulla cassa, con le mani alzate e una lama saldamente puntata alla gola. Isabela gli strinse le dita tra i capelli e gli tirò indietro la testa, cosa che il poveraccio accolse con un sibilo soffocato.

“Come ti chiami?” Isabela suonava diversa – che gli venisse un colpo, Hawke era sicuro che sembrasse anche più alta. Cosa le stava succedendo?

“D-Donnic”.

Fenris e Hawke si avvicinarono senza smettere di controllare che Kirkwall fosse più interessata all’incendio sulla collina che alle minacce al porto.

“Bene, Donnic, ora tu risponderai a un paio di domande. Capito? Non ti consiglio di annuire”.

“Sì”, rantolò quello sconosciuto, le mani che tremavano.

“Bravo ragazzo. Come si chiama questa nave?”

“Il… Il Canto della Sirena”.

Le ginocchia di Isabela cedettero e si trovò costretta ad aggrapparsi a Donnic, che non gradì particolarmente il raspare della lama sul pomo d’Adamo.

“Non sto capendo”, ammise Fenris, e Hawke si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle.

“Nemmeno io, ma secondo me quello lì non è il suo uomo. Così, a naso”, rispose. Fenris sembrò rianimarsi a quella rivelazione e batté le palpebre un paio di volte, raddrizzando la schiena.

“Ottimo. Cioè… mph”, grugnì, ma ormai il danno era fatto e Hawke si morse la lingua per non ridacchiare.

“… non hai capito la domanda?” Isabela parlò a voce più alta e una scossa di pericolo si diffuse lungo il pontile. Donnic annaspò, bocca aperta e occhi che cercavano aiuto tutt’attorno.

“Ti ho chiesto chi è il capitano di questa nave! Dimmi chi cazzo è il capitano!”

“ _Sei tu_ ”, rispose il cielo.

Hawke e Fenris si pararono, mossi dall’istinto, schiena contro schiena. Quella voce calda e profonda sembrò provenire da un punto imprecisato della notte, in alto tra i ponti della nave.

Le ombre si addensarono tra il sartiame e qualcosa di simile a un enorme uccello planò giù. Un rimbalzo sulla murata, una capriola a mezz’aria e atterrò a un paio di metri da Isabela, una snella mano scura armata di pugnale tesa verso Hawke e Fenris.

“Se fossi in voi non mi muoverei. Un consiglio da amico”.

Hawke strinse i denti e cercò il viso di Isabela per valutare il livello di pericolo, ma con un sussulto di meraviglia la vide socchiudere le labbra e abbassare il coltello – con gran sollievo di Donnic, che si affrettò a balzare in piedi e a mettersi fuori tiro.

“Ma cosa…”

Lo sconosciuto scosse la testa e il cappuccio nero ricadde sulle spalle rivelando lunghi capelli biondi stretti in una treccia che gli sfiorava la base del collo. Quando inclinò il capo verso Hawke questi notò che aveva un bel viso scuro e grandi occhi sornioni, in perfetta sintonia con il sorriso sicuro che gli inclinava le labbra. L’ammiccamento al limite del lascivo che gli rivolse fece increspare i tatuaggi che gli delineavano lo zigomo; quando tornò a rivolgere la propria attenzione a Isabela Hawke si sentì molto esposto e pregò in silenzio che Anders, Carver e gli altri fossero al sicuro.

“Sei ancora tu il capitano del Canto della Sirena, Isabela, e sarei immensamente lieto di riaffidarti il comando di questa bella ragazzona. Mi causa una certa ansia e…”

“Zevran… maledetto figlio di una baldracca, sei tu!” La risata di Isabela esplose sotto il cielo notturno. Si lanciò verso l’ultimo arrivato e gli strinse i polsi in un saluto marziale che si trasformò in una sorta di danza di frenetica felicità sul posto. “Come hai fatto? Cos’è successo? Cosa ci fai qui? Come…”

“Ah, mio capitano, bella come sempre e forse persino più infuocata”, e guardò verso l’incendio che ancora divorava la villa. Con un gesto affettato gettò indietro la chioma e si mordicchiò il labbro. “Immagino tu voglia sapere quali gesta abbiano portato alla…”

“La versione rapida, grazie”, lo incitò Isabela, e Zevran sembrò fare le fusa nonostante il broncio sulle labbra.

“Castillon morto – un incidente, posso garantirtelo, è inciampato una dozzina di volte sulla mia spada – e registri di bordo recuperati dal suo forziere. Scoprire che ti aveva venduta insieme a quel carico di schiavi che ti eri rifiutata di trasportare è stato un attimo”.

“Meraviglioso, perverso topo di sentina, non sono mai stata così felice di sentire quel tuo profumo da sgualdrina”, e Isabela perse ogni ritegno e gli gettò le braccia al collo, abbracciandolo forte.

Hawke e Fenris, uno più perplesso dell’altro, osservarono il ricongiungimento senza riuscire a capire molto altro quando i toni si abbassarono in un mormorio concitato.

“Aiutami a capire”, chiese quest’ultimo indicando la scena. “Non siamo in pericolo, giusto?”

“Non mi pare”. Hawke si arruffò i capelli e azzardò un colpo di tosse che fece voltare Isabela. Il viso splendeva di una gioia feroce.

“Zevran, sveglia la ciurma. Salpiamo con la marea… con qualche membro dell’equipaggio in più”.

 

Era stata di parola. Una manciata di minuti e una massacrante seduta ai remi più tardi il Canto della Sirena era stata risucchiata dalla risacca e Kirkwall si era sciolta nell’orizzonte nero.

Hawke voltò le spalle alle città e si appoggiò al parapetto, sbuffando vapore nelle pieghe del mantello.

Ce l’avevano fatta. Isabela era emersa dalla cabina indossando un paio di sandali borchiati alti fino a metà coscia e pezzi spaiati di armatura di cuoio, e l’intero equipaggio aveva ululato la propria approvazione. Prima ancora di aver ritirato le cime d’ormeggio era stato evidente che il capitano era tornato e tutti sembravano più che entusiasti di accoglierla come tale. Donnic, dopo una generosa dose di rassicurazioni, si era rivelato un brav’uomo anche troppo desideroso di aiutare – di aiutare Aveline, per l’esattezza, che dopo aver rifiutato di farsi evacuare col resto degli schiavi era arrossita come una ragazzina e gli aveva permesso di scortarla a bordo.

Varric e Merrill se ne stavano rannicchiati contro l’albero maestro, l’una carica di un entusiasmo demenziale che le faceva commentare ogni aspetto della nave con voce acuta e frenetica, l’altro con gli occhi chiusi e la mandibola contratta.

“Odio le navi. Mi viene da vomitare solo a vederle beccheggiare all’ancora. Non sopravvivrò”.

“Isabela – oh! Il _capitano_ Isabela ha detto che sono solo sette o otto giorni di navigazione fino al primo porto non mappato. Sono sicura che non morirai! Forse. Ti tengo la testa?”

“Fiorellino, ti prego. No”.

E poi c’era Fenris, che ronzava avanti e indietro nel disperato tentativo di rendersi utile finendo con stare tra i piedi anche dell’ultimo dei mozzi. Alla fine, quando ormai la notte iniziava a sfumare a est e Kirkwall era sparita alle loro spalle, Isabela aveva sbraitato una serie di imprecazioni libere e colorite e lo aveva preso per un braccio, trascinandolo con sé giù dalla breve scalinata che portava sottocoperta.

Hawke scosse la testa con un sorriso quando Fenris, prima di sparire oltre la porta, gli scoccò un’occhiata esultante.

Nel giro di pochi minuti una sinfonia di suoni molto poco fraintendibili fluttuò fuori dal boccaporto e il sorriso gli si allargò sul volto.

Ciascuno aveva il suo modo per guarire.

“E questo cosa sarebbe?” La voce di Carver lo fece trasalire. Suo fratello gli si appoggiò di fianco, braccia incrociate e le guance lisce molto rosse.

Hawke sospirò e scosse la testa, incapace di trattenersi nella sua ricerca di quell’alta figura con i capelli che frustavano nel vento, ritta in piedi a prua.

“Questo, fratellino, è il suono di due persone che si riappropriano di se stesse”, rispose piano. Come in risposta ai suoi pensieri Anders si voltò e lo guardò per un attimo, le labbra che si tendevano in un mezzo sorriso prima di tornare a guardare l’alba che non si decideva a sorgere.

Carver tossì alla risata ansimante di Isabela sotto di loro e si arruffò i capelli, e Hawke tornò a osservarlo.

Era cresciuto da quando si erano lasciati meno di un anno prima. Non solo in altezza, anche se adesso lo staccava di una spanna almeno, ma c’era qualcosa di più maturo nello sguardo che cozzava con quell’ombra ancora infantile che gli indugiava sulle labbra e sulla barba che non si decideva a crescere. Un’ondata di tenerezza gli strinse il petto e, per dissimularla, tirò un pugno alla spalla di Carver.

“Non era necessario che venissi anche tu, Carver”.

“Ahio!”, si lagnò prima di ricambiare con uno schiaffo sulla nuca che Hawke non provò neanche a schivare. “Ci tenevo. Ti ho appena ritrovato e non potevo pensare di perderti di nuovo; Meeran se ne farà una ragione”.

“Sì ma significano altri sei mesi a lavorare gratis per lui… non è molto diverso dalla schiavitù, sai?”

Con uno sbuffo Carver intrecciò le dita dietro la testa e guardò in su, verso le vele gonfie nel vento gelido della notte.

“Meeran mi tratta bene. Non mi ha mai chiesto di fare nulla che non mi sentissi di fare, mi tiene ben nutrito, al caldo e so che rimarrò a lavorare con lui anche dopo aver ripagato il mio debito, se così vogliamo chiamarlo. Può non essere il massimo fare il lavoro sporco senza vedere un soldo, ma non sono in catene”.

Tacquero per un attimo e Hawke si perse di nuovo a guardare Anders, sospirando.

Carver lo scrutò da vicino – troppo da vicino, e Hawke si spaventò quando se lo vide quasi appiccicato alla faccia.

“C’è qualcosa che devi dirmi, fratello?”

“Cosa? Io – uh – intendi…”

“Intendo su Anders. So cos’ha fatto, Varric è stato molto loquace a riguardo, e non ho ancora capito se è un mostro o un eroe, ma…”

“Entrambe le cose, o forse nessuna delle due”. La tenerezza minacciò di soffocarlo mentre osservava quell’incredibile ex schiavo ribelle che cercava invano di legarsi i capelli nella brezza. “Ma è mio. E io sono suo, e se non fosse stato per lui sarei morto mille volte”.

“Cosa farete adesso?”

Hawke scosse piano la testa e fissò la linea pallida di luce a oriente.

“Vivremo. Questo è già qualcosa; i dettagli non li abbiamo ancora discussi ma…”

Un lungo brivido che non aveva nulla a che vedere col freddo lo scrollò tutto e tornò a fissare Carver, una mano che gli afferrava l’avambraccio. “Ma non ti perderò di nuovo, fratello. Saremo in fuga, probabilmente, e verranno tempi difficili, ma farò in modo di sapere sempre dove trovarti. E quando avrai finito con Meeran ricordati che hai ancora una famiglia”.

Carver annuì deciso e gli gettò un braccio sulle spalle, tenendolo vicino e arruffandogli i capelli.

“Questo non me lo dimenticherò di sicuro. Mi rimani solo tu, e se non fossi stato un idiota irresponsabile e testardo forse non sarei qui a questo punto”.

Dalla stiva arrivò un verso soffocato, seguito da un suono che Hawke non aveva mai sentito.

La risata di Fenris, bassa e calda e sempre più chiassosa. Zevran, di passaggio in quel momento di fronte ad Hawke, sollevò un sopracciglio.

“Un uomo fortunato. Se il capitano ti sceglie, anche solo per una notte, la sorte ti accompagnerà per sempre”. Strizzò l’occhio ai due fratelli e se ne andò, fluido nell’andatura mentre il ponte beccheggiava sotto di lui.

“Non fatico a crederlo”, brontolò Carver, e al sospiro di Hawke reagì con una gomitata nel fianco. “Smettila di guardare a prua con quello sguardo da cucciolo”.

“Ancora con questa storia? Io non ho lo sguardo da…”

“Sì che ce l’hai”, bofonchiò Varric senza alzare la testa premuta contro le ginocchia sollevate. “Oh no. Non dovevo parlare. Ora vomito”.

Hawke sentì le guance diventare calde nonostante il gelo, eppure qualcosa sembrava avergli preso il volo nel petto. Strinse le labbra e si staccò dal parapetto, spazzolandosi il davanti del mantello che iniziava a inumidirsi per la foschia.

Non aggiunse nulla e si limitò a marciare a lunghi passi decisi verso prua, senza riuscire a pensare ad altro se non a quanto avesse bisogno di assicurarsi che Anders fosse ancora reale e caldo tra le sue braccia. Lo raggiunse su quel punto gelido e rialzato della nave, ancor più freddo del resto del ponte animato dalle grida dei marinai, e gli mise una mano sul fianco. Anders si rilassò contro di lui e inclinò il capo per guardarlo tra le ciglia socchiuse.

“Non hai freddo qui fuori? Possiamo scendere nella stiva se vuoi, anche se magari lascerei a Fenris e Isabela il tempo di rimettersi in sesto”.

“Pensi che si formalizzerebbero?”

“Isabela? No, anzi finirebbe per invitarci a partecipare, ma Fenris potrebbe reagire male”. Gli sfiorò la guancia con le labbra e gli cinse la vita con le braccia, tenendolo stretto.

“Comunque no, voglio rimanere qui. Soprattutto adesso che ci sei tu… è la nostra prima alba da uomini liberi e non-non potevo tollerare di perdermela”.

Era vero, e all’improvviso quella linea d’oro tra il cielo e il mare diventò davvero il tesoro più prezioso mai esistito. Hawke seppellì il naso nel collo di Anders e ne inalò l’odore, rassicurante e familiare anche sotto quello ferroso del sangue che ancora gli macchiava la veste.

Rimasero a lungo in silenzio, disturbati solo dalle onde che si infrangevano contro lo scafo, e alla fine fu Anders a parlare.

“Mi dispiace”, disse piano.

“Lo so”.

“Bene, ma ti prego, lascia che tiri fuori tutto quanto, altrimenti si infetterà e… e non so quando potrò guarire”. Un lungo respiro e si voltò tra le sue braccia. “Mi spiace averti messo in pericolo. Mi spiace – peggio, mi _distrugge_ averti mentito e aver approfittato di te. Di non averti detto quale fosse il mio piano e…”

“… e di non esserti fidato di me”.

“Quello mi dispiace più di ogni altra cosa. Ti ho ferito, vero?”

Hawke gli passò le mani lungo la nuca e tra i capelli aggrovigliati dal vento, spingendogli avanti la testa fino a che le loro fronti non si toccarono.

“Sì. Mi hai fatto male, Anders, e… e c’è stato un momento in cui sono stato sicuro che non ti avrei mai potuto perdonare. Poi però…”

I loro nasi si sfiorarono e Hawke non si trattenne, posando un bacio leggero sulla punta di quello di Anders, cosa che lo fece sorridere un po’ malinconico.

“Dimmi che hai cambiato idea”.

“No, stavo per dire che poi la villa è sostanzialmente esplosa in un mare di sangue e fuoco e non ho avuto molto tempo per covare rancore, ma la verità è che non sono capace di odiarti. Alrik è morto, lo sai?”

“Lo sospettavo. Lo hai ucciso tu, vero?”

Hawke annuì e strinse più forte le braccia attorno alla sagoma sottile di Anders, aggrappandosi a ciò che di bello continuava a esistere tra di loro per scacciare l’incubo delle ossa che si fracassavano sotto i suoi pugni.

“Non stavo bene, dopo. L’unico pensiero che mi ha fatto alzare e correre via era… eri _tu_ , Anders. Volevo trovarti e urlarti in faccia quanto stessi soffrendo e abbracciarti per sapere che eri lì con me, che eri vivo e che c’era un domani, per noi”.

Una lunga mano fredda gli arruffò la barba e affondò tra i suoi capelli, dita lievi che gli sfioravano la gola e il profilo dell’orecchio.

“Vuoi provarci? A perdonarmi, intendo, perché per me non sarà facile convivere con me stesso, ma se ci sarai tu con me penso di potercela fare”.

Appoggiato contro quella carezza Hawke sorrise, voltandosi per sfiorare il palmo di Anders con le labbra.

“Ne varrà la pena, te lo prometto”.

Sollevò il viso per un bacio – un vero bacio, lento e senza minacce incombenti attorno a loro, per una volta, ma Anders si scostò all’ultimo.

“Un’altra cosa”, gli disse prima che la delusione prendesse il sopravvento.

“Spero sia importante”.

“Oh, lo è”. Si chinò su di lui e il sospiro lieve che gli sfiorò la pelle era caldo e dolce. “Ti amo”.

L’ultimo lucchetto si infranse nell’anima di Hawke. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò, incurante delle occhiate divertite dell’equipaggio, del fischio di Zevran e del conato di Varric – che forse però aveva a che fare con qualcos’altro.

Lo tenne contro di sé e qualcosa in fondo a lui iniziò a guarire sotto il tocco della sua lingua, delle mani che gli accarezzavano la schiena.

Un secondo bacio a sigillare ciò che erano e Anders si scostò, sorridendo davvero per la prima volta dopo mesi.

“Non posso prometterti che sarà facile”, disse Hawke sopra allo schiocco del sartiame. “Saremo in fuga, forse ricercati”.

“Saremo assieme però?”  
“Certo!”  
“E allora andrà tutto bene”. Fece scivolare la mano in quella di Hawke e le loro dita si intrecciarono.

Erano stati schiavi e vittime. Avevano combattuto, ciascuno con le armi che possedeva e fino a superare il limite delle loro capacità. Avevano sanguinato e gridato e l’intero universo aveva cospirato per allontanarli – e invece eccoli ancora lì.

Assieme.

“Dove andremo?” Settimane di tensione si erano sciolte dalla voce di Anders, stanca ma dolce come non era mai stata.

Hawke non distolse lo sguardo dall’orizzonte, un’esplosione d’oro che si riversava sul mare.

“A casa”.

Sotto al suo braccio risuonò una bassa risata.

“Devo ricordarti che non ce l’abbiamo, una casa? Neanche una baracca, un fienile, niente di niente…”

Hawke lo attirò contro di sé e accarezzò lento la nuca e la schiena, i capelli che scendevano ormai fin quasi alle scapole e la curva della vita.

Vivo.

Suo.

“Abbiamo noi stessi. E io non ho mai detto che una casa dovesse essere fatta di pareti”.

Il sole sorse davvero, questa volta. Luce sulle onde che si increspavano a perdita d’occhio e sui brandelli di nuvole sparsi nel cielo, luce sui capelli d’oro di Anders e sul sorriso obliquo che gli fece incurvare le labbra.

“Ti amo anche io, comunque”, gli disse Hawke.

E la libertà, finalmente, li accolse in quel mondo strano e pericoloso che sarebbero andati a prendersi.


End file.
